Magia Przynależności
by Arwenien
Summary: Severitus. AU 5 tomu. Akcja rozpoczyna się po odzyskaniu ciała przez Voldemorta. Kanoniczne.
1. Rozstawienie figur

**Beta: Jasmin Kain. A/N: To nie jest tłumaczenie!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 1. Rozstawienie figur<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~<strong>

_Wojna polega na wprowadzaniu w błąd. Jeśli możesz, udawaj, że nie możesz; jeśli dasz znać, że chcesz wykonać jakiś ruch, nie wykonuj go; jeśli jesteś blisko, udawaj, żeś daleko; jeśli wróg jest łasy na małe korzyści, zwabiaj go; jeśli w jego szeregach dostrzegasz zamieszanie, uderzaj; jeśli jego pozycja jest stabilna, umocnij i swoją; jeśli jest silny, unikaj go; jeśli jest cholerykiem, rozwścieczaj go; jeśli jest nieśmiały, spraw by nabrał pychy; jeśli jego wojska są skupione, rozprosz je. Uderzaj, gdy nie jest przygotowany; zjawiaj się tam, gdzie się tego nie spodziewa_

— Sun Tzu „Sztuka Wojny"

**~oOo~**

* * *

><p>Severus Snape siedział w ulubionym fotelu za biurkiem. Długie, woskowate palce wystukiwały na podłokietniku tylko sobie znany rytm. Przez kilka minut jego czarne jak węgle oczy obserwowały blade smugi rzucane przez dryfujące w powietrzu świece. Światło płomieni wiło się i drgało na kamiennych ścianach jego maleńkiej i nieco obskurnej biblioteczki.<p>

W umyśle mężczyzny skrystalizowała się ostateczna decyzja. Wstał niespiesznie i podszedł do masywnej komody w rogu pokoju. Leżały na niej, poustawiane w równym rzędzie, niezwykle rzadkie grymuary [1] o czarnej magii, ale tym razem to nie one były źródłem jego zainteresowania. Po wypowiedzeniu cichej inkantacji mistrz eliksirów otworzył sekretne drzwiczki ukryte za półką z księgami o magii krwi w jej najmroczniejszym wydaniu. Z niewielkiej skrytki wyciągnął maskę oraz szatę — ubiór śmierciożercy.

Przyjrzał się uważnie trupio blademu symbolowi jego błędów. Była już nieco zniszczona, ale nadal tak samo wywoływała grozę. Westchnął zrezygnowany. _Od jak dawna musiał ją zakładać?_ Trzynaście lat, nadeszła natychmiast odpowiedź. _Jeśli wierzyć w magię liczb, to trzynastka rzeczywiście nie jest szczęśliwą cyfrą._

Nie tracąc już ani chwili dłużej, Snape zmienił szatę, a maskę schował za pazuchę. Pozostało mu jeszcze wsunąć za kołnierz srebrny medalion w kształcie węża, który — nieustannie od miesiąca — oplatał jego szyję koronkowym łańcuszkiem. Już miał opuścić pokój, kiedy zawahał się. Po chwili zastanowienia wyjął z sekretarzyka dwie fiolki z eliksirami. _Na wszelki wypadek._

Severus minął bramę skromnej posiadłości Snape Manor i deportował się z suchym trzaskiem. Sekundę później spoglądał już na ciche miasteczko Avebury [2], które znane było ze swojej magii. Nawet mugole przeczuwali, że w tym miejscu i kamieniach znajduje się coś niezwykłego. Mężczyzna mógł wyczuć energię krążącą pod jego stopami; pierwotną, potężną i równie niebezpieczną, co piękną. Tak silne uczucie towarzyszyło mu tylko w Stonehenge.

Wiatr szarpał połami szaty, gdy Snape schodził ze wzniesienia, a następnie podążał główną ulicą oświetlaną na złoto przez uliczne latarnie. Nie obawiał się, że ktoś rozpozna w nim śmierciożercę, ani że zdradzi się przed mugolami. Avebury było niemal w pełni zamieszkane przez czarodziei, a czarna szata nie wyróżniała się na tle innych.

Severus skierował się do jednej z zacienionych alejek i pchnął mosiężne drzwi. Jego oczom ukazało się nieduże, zadymione pomieszczenie. Gospoda _Pod Wisielcem_ miała złą sławę, więc skład klienteli nie przedstawiał się ciekawie. Jedni zakrywali kapturami twarz, inni, ubrani w znoszone szaty, chowali się w cieniu. Natomiast kilku wiedźmom przydałaby się porządna kąpiel i użycie szczotki do włosów. Jedyną osobą wyróżniającą się w tym tłumie był dostojnie wyglądający mężczyzna z długimi, platynowymi włosami.

Jak zawsze ostrożny, pomyślał Snape i uśmiechnął się kpiąco. Wiedział, że zaproszenie go do publicznego miejsca miało na celu zapewnienie marginesu bezpieczeństwa. Jakby spodziewano się, że zacznie ciskać paskudnymi klątwami już na dzień dobry.

Tęgi barman stojący za długim kontuarem kiwnął Severusowi na powitanie. Ten odpowiedział równie oszczędnym gestem i skierował się w stronę arystokraty.

— Witaj, Lucjuszu.

Kiedy Severus usiadł naprzeciwko, drugi mężczyzna uniósł głowę. Na jego twarzy nie widać było typowej dla niego wyniosłości, a jedynie zaintrygowanie. Blady palec zatrzymał się na jednym ze słojów dębowego blatu, które z nudów badał jeszcze przed chwilą.

— Nie sądziłem, że przyjdziesz — stwierdził po prostu.

— Nie mam nic do ukrycia — sparował beznamiętnie Snape.

Malfoy, z lekko zmrużonymi oczami, przyglądał się przez chwilę mistrzowi eliksirów.

— Ja się w to nie mieszam — oznajmił w końcu, protekcjonalnie przeciągając głoski. — Po upadku… — Zawahał się, po czym rozejrzał niespokojnie po zatłoczonym barze. Następnie rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające wokół ich stolika. — Po upadku Czarnego Pana każdy musiał sam dbać o siebie, wiesz o tym. Nigdy nie winiłem cię, że byłeś tak blisko Dumbledore'a. Swoją drogą, to było genialne posunięcie. Szpiegowałeś tego miłośnika szlam i zdrajców, co w końcu uratowało cię przed Azkabanem. Nawet nie wiesz _ile kosztowało_ mnie zachodu, aby uniknąć losu naszej szalonej Belli i jej męża.

O tak, pomyślał Severus ironicznie, gdyby nie zapełniona złotem skrytka w Banku Gringotta, głowa rodu Malfoyów dzieliłaby właśnie celę ze swoją szanowną szwagierką. Cóż, korupcja w ministerstwie to nic nowego. Skrzywił się na wspomnienie tych trzech miesięcy spędzonych w obskurnej celi, zanim zeznanie Albusa oczyściło go z zarzutów.

— Ale już niedługo — zauważył Snape, unosząc elegancko brew. — To tylko kwestia czasu, aż dementorzy przyłączą się do Czarnego Pana.

Malfoy zaśmiał się na głos i przytaknął z dziwnym błyskiem w oczach.

— Drogi Severusie, to nastąpi szybciej niż myślisz. Aż mi się nie chce wierzyć w głupotę starego Korneliusza. Zupełnie nic do niego nie dociera.

Snape'owi nie podobał się ani dobry humor Malfoya, ani to, co powiedział.

— Wracając do meritum naszego spotkania, z tego, co się zorientowałem, zostałem powszechnie uznany za zdrajcę. Nie sądzisz, że to trochę za daleko idące wnioski?

— Nie pojawiłeś się na wezwanie — skwitował Lucjusz. — To jest równoznaczne z byciem zdrajcą.

Nozdrza Severusa zadrżały, a w czarnych oczach pojawiły się niebezpieczne błyski. Skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i przez chwilę świdrował swojego rozmówcę lodowatym spojrzeniem.

— Myślałem, że kto jak kto, ale chociaż ty jesteś na tyle inteligentny, by domyślić się, że nie było możliwości, abym pojawił się na tamtym przeklętym cmentarzu bez jednoczesnego zdradzania swojej roli. Jak sobie wyobrażasz wycieczkę w środku ostatniego zadania Turnieju Trójmagicznego, kiedy wszyscy, _łącznie z Dumbledore'em_, znajdowali się na trybunach? Już w kilka sekund po aktywowaniu świstoklika dotarło do nas, co się stało. Pierwsze podejrzenie padło oczywiście na mnie i Karkarowa. A Karkarow zwiał jak tchórz, zanim ktokolwiek pofatygował się, aby zmusić go do wytłumaczenia się. Miał równie dobry powód stawić się nieco później, kiedy sprawa przycichnie. Jednak on zbyt obawiał się konsekwencji swoich zeznań w ministerstwie.

Malfoy jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

— Możliwe. Zawsze byłeś moim przyjacielem, Severusie. Zawsze byłeś wierny ideałom, które wyznajemy. Niemniej… nie wiem, czy twoje wyjaśnienie wystarczy Czarnemu Panu. Zbyt długo znajdowałeś się pod wpływem jego największego wroga.

Oczy Lucjusza wyrażały zmartwienie, ale Snape wiedział, że było ono jedynie na pokaz. Znał tego mężczyznę zbyt długo, aby nie rozpoznać gry i zbyt oczywiste było użycie czasu przeszłego. Mimo iż spodziewał się wrogiego przyjęcia, poczuł rozczarowanie. Był ojcem chrzestnym Draco, wieloletnim przyjacielem rodu Malfoyów, a jednak Lucjusz nie potrafił zdobyć się nawet na cień współczucia czy żalu. Nie tego się spodziewał. Nie tej obojętności w miejsce zarzutu, że był zdrajcą.

Snape przytaknął krótko i wstał z miejsca.

— A więc przekonajmy się, Lucjuszu. Prowadź.

Przez kwadrans szli wąską ścieżką, aż z ciemności zaczęły wyłaniać się zarysy budynku. Na wrzosowisku stał niewielkich rozmiarów kamienny dom, choć bardziej przypominał ruinę opuszczoną od wielu lat. Nad dziurawym dachem błyskały gwiazdy, lśniąc srebrzyście i odbijając się ponurą poświatą od potłuczonych okien. Snape poluzował kołnierz szaty. Duszne, letnie powietrze sprawiło, że na materiał przylgnął nieprzyjemnie do spoconego ciała. Niewątpliwie wkrótce nadejdzie burza. Już teraz z północy nadciągały ciężkie chmury, które na tle nieba wydawały się być nasycone czystym antracytem [3].

Severus nie pytał, czemu po prostu nie aportowali się na miejsce, ani czemu nie przenieśli się tam świstoklikiem. Znał zabezpieczenia. Do głównej siedziby zawsze można było dostać się tylko przez bramę reagującą na Mroczny Znak. Była to ochrona przed zaklęciem wiążącym czy teleportacją łączną, w razie gdyby jasna strona zastawiła pułapkę na któregoś ze śmierciożerców. I nieistotne było, że zwolennicy Czarnego Pana znali drogę do tego miejsca i dzięki temu mogli zlokalizować je na mapie. Każdy naznaczony składał Wieczystą Przysięgę, więc wyjawienie sekretu było równoznaczne ze śmiercią. Magia przysięgi sprawiała też, że mieli wybór nie zdradzać sekretu nawet pod wpływem Veritaserum. Eliksir nie miał władzy w tym przypadku, gdyż nie mógł decydować o życiu i śmierci.

Kiedy Lucjusz podniósł ramię z ukrytym pod szatą znakiem, brama przeciągle jęknęła i uchyliła się.

— Hasło: Czarny Dwór. Inaczej nie przejdziesz.

Och, jak oryginalnie, pomyślał Snape sarkastycznie, Czarny Pan, Czarny Dwór, Mroczny Znak… Wszystko i wszędzie czarne i mroczne. Doprawdy, można by posilić się o większą finezję w nazewnictwie. No i oczywiście jego znak został wykluczony z prawa wstępu. Większość sądziła, że te szpetne tatuaże niczym nie różnią się od siebie. Jednak, mimo iż wyglądały identycznie, każdy miał unikatową sygnaturę. Dzięki temu Voldemort mógł karać i nagradzać pojedynczych śmierciożerców, a nie całą grupę. I dzięki Merlinowi, bo nie wytrzymałby, gdyby miał codziennie przeżywać te mentalne tortury za przewinienia idiotów, których, notabene, było całkiem sporo. Owszem, Wewnętrzny Krąg stanowił elitę. Należeli do niej między innymi Malfoyowie, Lestrange'owie, Avery'owie, Nottowie, no i on sam… kiedyś. Reszta pozostawała na marginesie i wykorzystywano ją najczęściej do brudnej roboty.

Wypowiedział hasło i poczuł, jak magiczne bariery falują i w końcu ustępują. Zniszczony dom stracił na chwilę swoją ostrość, by zamienić się w zadbaną rezydencję, otoczoną przez równo przycięte żywopłoty oraz soczyście zielony trawnik.

Mistrz eliksirów rozglądał się uważnie, co było nawykiem z jego śmierciożerczej, a później szpiegowskiej, kariery. Wewnątrz budynku hol prowadził do szerokich schodów z opalizującego obsydianu. Wyraźnie odznaczały się w półmroku, gdyż ich powierzchnia mieniła się różnymi odcieniami czerni. Do przejścia przylegało kilka bocznych drzwi i jedno szersze, prawdopodobnie do lochów. Mężczyznę zaskoczyła niezwykła cisza tego miejsca. Spodziewał się, że będą dziś obecni przynajmniej najbardziej lojalni słudzy, aby pokazać, co czeka zdrajców lub by zademonstrować, czym kończy się nieposłuszeństwo.

Na pierwszym piętrze Malfoy skierował ich do obszernego pomieszczenia, które wyglądało na dawną salę balową. Podłoga wyłożona była tu marmurem w czarno-białe romby, a ściany zdobiła ciemna zieleń z subtelnym wzorem koloru srebra. Pod łukowatym sklepieniem znajdował się diamentowy żyrandol. Zawieszone na nim kule magicznego światła iskrzyły się w załamaniach kamieni i rozprzestrzeniały łagodną łunę. W przeciwległym krańcu siedział Voldemort. Fotel, w którym Severus go ujrzał, wyglądał na równie drogi i gustowny, co reszta domu. Kiedy spojrzenie mistrza eliksirów przesunęło się niżej, zauważył Nagini zwiniętą w kłębek u stóp Lorda. Mężczyźnie widok ten skojarzył się z dywanikiem, jaki zwykle znajduje się w czarodziejskich bawialniach.

Severus miał ochotę roześmiać się ponuro. Wizerunek Czarnego Pana wśród jego wrogów był idealny. Każdy spodziewałby się tronu z kości i czaszek oraz bardzo posępnej komnaty pełnej krwi i odoru zwłok. Widok Lorda, w dość przyjemnym, choć może nie zanadto jasnym, pomieszczeniu, byłby zupełnie zwykły i człowieczy, gdyby nie wężowa twarz i jaskrawo-czerwone oczy wpatrujące się intensywnie w przybyłych.

— Witaj, mój panie — rzekł Snape pewnym i silnym głosem, po czym przyklęknął na jedno kolano i schylił głowę w geście pełnym pokory. — Cieszę się, widząc cię w pełni mocy.

_Crucio_ nadeszło szybko, ale nie niespodziewanie. Kara była zbyt dotkliwa, a czasy, gdy czuł na sobie tę klątwę, zbyt odległe, żeby mógł powstrzymać krzyk, kiedy wił się w bólu na zimnej posadzce.

~ oOo ~

Albus Dumbledore wpatrywał się w pomnik Magicznego Braterstwa z osobliwym zainteresowaniem. Palce miał splecione z tyłu, a jego szata — bogato zdobiona w srebrne gwiazdy i księżyce — błyszczała w świetle ministerialnych pochodni. Co też chodzi po głowie temu staremu głupcowi?, pomyślał Knot, który od kilku sekund przyglądał się sylwetce mężczyzny. Choć nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, obawiał się tego czarodzieja. Albus przerażał go swoją mocą, a jego dziwne zachowanie i słowa niejednokrotnie wprawiały w zakłopotanie. Owszem, kiedyś minister uznawał inteligencję i lotny umysł dyrektora, ale obecnie traktował go po prostu jako osobę niezbyt zrównoważoną. Powrót Czarnego Pana, też coś! _Nie, zdecydowanie nie przepadał za Albusem Dumbledore'em._

— Co cię tu sprowadza, Albusie? — rzekł uprzejmie minister. — Poprosiłem mojego asystenta, aby pokierował cię do mojego gabinetu. Jednakże przekazał mi, że odmówiłeś i czekasz na mnie tutaj. Czemu tutaj? Nie bardzo rozumiem.

Dumbledore spojrzał uważnie znad okularów-połówek na niskiego, korpulentnego mężczyznę. Niezwykle błękitne oczy zdawały się przeszywać na wskroś, jakby zaglądały w głąb duszy i umysłu. _Zdecydowanie nie lubił tego uczucia._

— Wiesz, co przedstawia ten pomnik, Korneliuszu?

Minister spurpurowiał. Oczywiście, że wiedział!

— Ekhm — odchrząknął. — Naturalnie, Albusie.

— Więc?

— Co więc? — zirytował się Knot.

— Co oznacza? Jestem bardzo ciekawy, co masz do powiedzenia na ten temat.

Minister poczuł to znajome osłupienie i wrażenie, że znowu jest uczniakiem przepytywanym w szkolnej klasie. Wiedział jednak, że nie ma sensu unikać odpowiedzi. Z takimi osobami jak Albus Dumbledore trzeba obchodzić się łagodnie. Wszak szaleństwo jest nieobliczalne.

— Fontanna Magicznego Braterstwa jest symbolem współpracy i jedności pomiędzy czarodziejami oraz innymi magicznymi stworzeniami. Symbolem najważniejszych wartości w czarodziejskim świecie.

— Yhm… — Dumbledore wyglądał na głęboko zamyślonego. — A czy nie uważasz, że ten centaur i goblin wyglądają trochę nienaturalnie?

— Nienaturalnie?

— I brakuje olbrzyma.

— O-olbrzyma? — głupkowato wykrztusił minister. _Tego było za wiele_.

Albus z powagą kiwnął głową. Jego oczy zamigotały wesoło, kiedy uśmiechnął się.

— I sądzę, że brakuje też wampira i paru innych stworzeń. Trytona na przykład.

Tym razem minister nie odezwał się, tylko mrugał nerwowo. Po przedłużającej się ciszy starszy czarodziej ciągnął dalej:

— Ani centaury ani gobliny nie są stworzeniami, które słuchają ludzi. I bynajmniej nie są jedynymi istotami nieludzkimi, które zasługują na uwagę. Mówisz o współpracy i jedności, a ja widzę tu fałszywe uwielbienie i podległość czarodziejom jako gatunkowi lepszemu z natury. To nie jest dobry symbol tego, co chcielibyśmy, aby było prawdziwe. I jeśli miałbym być szczery — dodał i odwrócił wzrok od wykrzywionej w uśmiechu twarzy skrzata, by spojrzeć na osłupiałego ministra. — To w działaniach Ministerstwa Magii również nie widzę żadnej współpracy i żadnej jedności.

Korneliusz zatrząsł się z gniewu i zacisnął kurczowo palce na swoim cytrynowo-zielonym meloniku, gniotąc go niemiłosiernie. Rozumiał doskonale przytyk starca. O tak! Pomijając aspekty równouprawnienia, które były przyczyną konfliktów od stuleci, do tej pory ministerstwo jakoś sobie radziło. Jednak po wybuchu plotek o powrocie Voldemorta nastąpiło zaniepokojenie i zdezorientowanie na forum publicznym. Większość nie chciała wierzyć, część była zbyt paranoiczna, by nie wierzyć, a część szanowała Albusa i uwierzyła. Knot nie miał wątpliwości, że to bzdury i zaciekle dementował plotki, ale miał żal do dyrektora, gdyż jego deklaracje zapoczątkowały chaos, zanim wynikło cokolwiek, co mogłoby chociaż sugerować powrót Wiadomo-Kogo. Z drugiej jednak strony, ten irytujący mężczyzna miał absolutną rację co do jednej rzeczy; to zachwianie obnażyło wady ministerstwa i wstrząsnęło lekko posadami jego departamentów. Jakby tego było mało, ta wyjątkowo kąśliwie wypowiedziana uwaga dotyczyła jego własnej decyzji; Knot nie wierzył Albusowi i nie miał zamiaru ani jednoczyć się z nim, ani współpracować.

— Nie wiem dlaczego mówisz o współpracy i jedności! — wycedził minister wściekle. — To ty wprowadzasz chaos, to przez ciebie… — Ale nie mógł dokończyć, bo złość zdławiła go w gardle.

— Nie można bronić się przed nieznanym, Korneliuszu. Im szybciej podejmiesz zmiany, tym szybciej pozbędziemy się bałaganu i będziemy gotowi na najgorsze. Ignorowanie problemu nie spowoduje, że ów problem zniknie.

— To ty, Albusie, jesteś problemem! — wykrzyknął minister.

Kilku pracowników obejrzało się nerwowo w kierunku fontanny.

— Czego się boisz, Knot? — Minister przygarbił się, słysząc ostry, lecz nadal cichy ton. Nerwowo zacisnął palce na swojej szacie. — Że jeśli ogłosisz powrót Voldemorta, sytuacja przerośnie twoje możliwości i zostaniesz usunięty ze stanowiska? Zapewniam cię, że bez względu na to, co wybierzesz, i tak będziesz musiał się z tym zmierzyć.

— Ale ja w to nie wierzę, Albusie — jęknął Knot tym razem z desperacją. — Nawet… nawet gdybym wprowadził niektóre z twoich śmiesznych zmian, to nie mogę usunąć dementorów z Azkabanu, ani przywrócić olbrzymom praw, ani złagodzić praw goblinów, ani tym bardziej wilkołaków! Ludzie mnie zlinczują, jeśli to zrobię! Polityczne reperkusje są aż nazbyt oczywiste. A jeśli… a jeśli nawet ugnę się i podam ten twój śmieszny powód o odrodzeniu, to wybuchnie panika. PANIKA, Dumbledore. Kiedy okaże się, że zagrożenie było fałszywe, wyrzucą mnie szybciej, niżbym zdążył powiedzieć quidditch.

— Rozumiem. — W głosie dyrektora zabrzmiała stalowa nuta. Nagle atrium wydało się dziwnie chłodne i małe. Od starszego czarodzieja aż wyczuwało się promieniującą magię, która zelektryzowała nawet najdelikatniejsze włoski na karku Knota. — Wolisz ryzykować bezpieczeństwo wszystkich ludzi ze względu na strach przed możliwościami dotyczącymi własnej kariery. A co zrobisz, _ministrze_, jeśli powrót Voldemorta okaże się prawdą? I co zrobisz, gdy ci, którym odmawiamy praw, przyłączą się do niego?

W słowach Dumbledore'a było coś mrożącego do szpiku kości. Minister potrząsnął głową, chcąc odpędzić natrętne myśli. Przede wszystkim miał już dość wypowiadania imienia Wiadomo-Kogo. Każda kolejna wypowiedź dyrektora Hogwartu wywoływała w nim dreszcze. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, jakby w poszukiwaniu pomocy. Nagle poczuł się zmęczony. Dumbledore wymagał od niego, aby sprzeciwił się wiekowym uprzedzeniom i tradycji. W imię czego? Mglistych wyjaśnień jakiegoś chłopaka. Jednak z drugiej strony jeśli istnieje choćby cień prawdopodobieństwa, że to mogłoby okazać się prawdą…

— Przykro mi, Dumbledore — oznajmił w końcu. — Nie mogę tego zrobić.

Może Korneliuszowi tylko wydawało się, ale nagle miał dziwne wrażenie, że twarz jego rozmówcy wygląda na dużo starszą i bardziej zmęczoną niż jeszcze chwilę temu. Nieoczekiwanie zwrócił uwagę na głębokie zmarszczki okalające jasne oczy. I czy go wzrok nie myli, czy ta zwykle irytująco pogodna twarz straciła blask? Ministra tknęło coś trudnego do określenia. Zanim zdążył opanować się i zamknąć usta, dodał:

— Wprowadzę jednak te nowe zabezpieczenia w komunikacji i zmiany w zarządzaniu Grupy Uderzeniowej Aurorów. Być może nawet usprawnienia w administracji i działalności Wizengamotu nie byłyby takie szkodliwe. To nie powinno wprowadzić zamieszania, przynajmniej uspokoją się ci, którzy szczekają najgłośniej. Nie! — przerwał, widząc, że starzec otwiera usta, aby coś powiedzieć. — Nie oskarżę Lucjusza Malfoya ani innych wymienionych przez pana Pottera osób. Jednakże, jeśli którykolwiek z nich złamie prawo, natychmiast poniesie konsekwencje. Nie wierzę w to, co prawda — oznajmił z przekąsem i mruknął: — To byłoby wręcz śmieszne. Ale jeśli znajdę dowód, nie będę stać bezczynnie.

Dumbledore skinął głową, a jego rysy złagodniały.

— Dziękuję ci, Korneliuszu. — Za choć minimalny rozsądek, dodał w myślach.

Kiedy dyrektor odszedł po uprzednim, bardzo uprzejmym, pożegnaniu, Korneliusz Knot miał wrażenie, że jakimś cudem znowu dał się zmanipulować. _Nie, zdecydowanie nie lubił Albusa Dumbledore'a_.

~ oOo ~

Masywna budowla Azkabanu owiana była gęstą mgłą. Wzburzone morze chłostało skały niewielkiej wysepki. Wiatr przenikał przez mury, wciskał się między szczeliny, świstał po korytarzach. W wilgotnych celach rozbrzmiewały wrzaski panicznego przerażenia i rozpaczy — roznosiły się wraz z lodowatym chłodem po ciemnych pomieszczeniach. Dementorzy przenikali od celi do celi, składając pocałunki. Krzyki urywały się kolejno, kiedy na podłogę padały ciała pozbawione dusz. Od początku swojego istnienia mury tej twierdzy nie doświadczyły większej grozy.

Nagle na korytarzu rozbrzmiał histeryczny śmiech. W holu stała szczupła kobieta o splątanych oraz brudnych włosach, które opadały na czoło i policzki, po części przysłaniając twarz. Każdy, kto spojrzałby w jej oczy o ciężkich powiekach, dojrzałby szaleństwo, którego nie była w stanie ukryć nawet firanka niezwykle ciemnych rzęs. Kobieta ubrana była jedynie w cienką, poszarpaną szatę, ale wydawało się, że zupełnie jej to nie przeszkadza. Całą uwagę skupiła na swojej różdżce, którą z czcią gładziła palcami. Wyglądało to tak, jakby witała dawno utraconego przyjaciela.

Uśmiech satysfakcji wygiął na chwilę karminowe usta. W następnej sekundzie Bellatriks Lestrange ciskała wokół zaklęcia, upajając się nowo odzyskaną mocą. Różnokolorowe promienie rozświetlały mrok, krusząc kamień i rozpryskując się iskrami.

— Bella, daruj sobie! — warknął Avery. — Będziesz miała jeszcze sporo czasu na zabawę.

Lestrange jedynie wzruszyła ramionami i wraz z innymi śmierciożercami opuściła mury więzienia. Stojąc na skałach u podnóża twierdzy, spojrzała na nią ostatni raz. Nadal dobywały się z niej krzyki skazańców.

— Czyli to taką cenę wyznaczył nasz Pan za uwolnienie — stwierdziła, ale w jej głosie nie było ani odrobiny współczucia. Spojrzała na Notta i wskazała na dementorów. — Co dalej z nimi będzie?

Nott podrapał się po szyi. Sytuacja nie była dla niego ani odrobinę zabawna. Jeśli tylko miałby wybór, znajdowałby się teraz daleko stąd.

— Ta, wolność pod warunkiem, że nie będą atakować czarodziejów. Mugoli mogą zabijać do woli.

Bella uśmiechnęła się, aprobując takie działanie.

— Co z osłonami? Można się stąd aportować?

— Nie, zabezpieczenia antyaportacyjne są zbyt silne, ale mamy świstoklik. — Wskazał na rozjarzony niebieskim blaskiem przedmiot. — Jeszcze minuta.

Wkrótce kilkanaścioro mężczyzn i kobiet zniknęło w ciemności.

~ oOo ~

Severus miał spore wątpliwości, czy przeżyje tę noc. Po pierwsze, na jego korzyść nie działał fakt, że uniemożliwił Voldemortowi — w ciele Quirrella — zabicie Złotego Chłopca i zdobycie kamienia. Po drugie, przez cały ostatni rok był obserwowany przez Croucha Juniora — w ciele Szalonookiego — który utwierdzał swojego pana, iż ten rzeczywiście jest zdrajcą. Po trzecie, nie stawił się na wezwaniu po odrodzeniu Czarnego Pana, a więc będącym jednym z najważniejszych. To, co go uratowało, to nienawiść do Jamesa Pottera i jego idealnej kopii — krnąbrnego, bezmyślnego i rozpieszczonego Harry'ego Pottera.

W przerwach między jednym a kolejnym _Crucio_ Snape wyrzucał z siebie wyjaśnienia. To, że po upadku postanowił dalej grać swoją rolę, w nadziei, że przyjdzie odpowiedni moment, aby to wykorzystać. To, że już od pierwszego roku robił wszystko, aby dzieciaka wyrzucono ze szkoły, lecz nie mógł ryzykować otwartego ataku. To, że Quirrel w jego oczach był jedynie rządną władzy miernotą i gdyby domyślał się prawdy, postąpiłby zupełnie inaczej. To, że magiczny dług zmusił go do uratowania życia chłopaka, choć próbował się temu przeciwstawić — jednak teraz został spłacony i nie jest już do niczego zobowiązany. To, że jego sprzeciw udziału chłopca w Turnieju był tylko pozorny, bo wiedział, że dyrektor nie może zmienić woli Czary, a dla niego udawana troska stała się gwarancją niewinności. To, że każde działanie było przemyślane tak, aby nie zniszczyć zaufania dyrektora. I w końcu, że brak jego obecności nie stanowił o jego nieposłuszeństwie, lecz pragnieniu bycia przydatnym i nieprzerywania swojej roli w tak bezsensowny sposób.

Wszystko, co mówił, było utkanymi w umyśle faktami, które połączone z ostrożnie wybranymi emocjami, stanowiły całość taką, jaką miał usłyszeć jego pan. A każdą myśl zabarwiała autentyczna nienawiść do chłopca, który samą swoją obecnością przywoływał przykre i bolesne wspomnienia.

Voldemort słuchał tych wyjaśnień, próbując doszukać się w nich fałszu, ale nie znalazł go. Jego sługa zapewniał o wierności i oddaniu, oferował każdą ważną informację. I do tego ta niewiarygodnie silna nienawiść... Wargi Voldemorta wykrzywiły się w upiornym uśmiechu. Tak, taka emocja gwarantuje wierność silniej niż strach przed karą. Może warto sięgnąć do tego umysłu? Ale nie, nie po dobroci, nie po tylu błędach, mimo iż były nieświadome.

Snape poczuł wtargnięcie do swoich wspomnień. Było gwałtowne i bolesne. Obrazy przewijały się przed jego oczami, szybko, coraz szybciej. Poczuł strach, lecz wciąż starał się utrzymać głęboko to, co zaplanował ukryć, a pozwalając płynąć temu, co mogło zostać zobaczone. Na chwilę kolorowa kaskada zatrzymała się i Severus ujrzał wyraźny obraz małego pokoju, w którym przebywali tylko on i Albus.

— _Czyli chłopaka nie chroni Zaklęcie Fideliusa?_

— _Nie, to nie było możliwe — odrzekł starzec. — Umieszczenie go w mugolskim środowisku stwarza problem nawet dla prostych zaklęć. Uważam jednak, że poświęcenie matki wystarczy i sprawdzi się lepiej niż każda inna magia. Osoby, które będą chciały go skrzywdzić, nie będą miały możliwości przekroczenia progu domu ani tknięcia go w pobliżu siostry Lily._

Kontakt zerwał się i sala balowa powróciła. Skulony na podłodze mężczyzna dyszał ciężko, a jego ciałem wstrząsały dreszcze. Czarno-biała posadzka dziwacznie zlewała się z jego ciałem; czarną peleryną i kredowobiałą twarzą. Tę harmonię kolorów zakłócała jedynie brunatna krew, która spływała z zakrzywionego nosa i ciekła po brodzie. Snape zarzęził, kiedy bezwiednie zachłysnął się nią.

— Jestem zadowolony. — Były to pierwsze słowa aprobaty, jakie po tylu latach padły z ust Voldemorta. — Jesteś prawdziwą skarbnicą wiedzy, Severusie. Dlatego oszczędzę cię. Pomimo błędów, wybaczam, a jest to łaska, którą tylko nieliczni mogą się poszczycić.

Snape nie wierzył w ani jedno słowo. Oczywiście ci, którzy nie doświadczyli łaski, kończyli od zaklęcia uśmiercającego lub gorzej. Jednak nieraz widział wybaczenie w wykonaniu Czarnego Pana. Nie, nie było wybaczenia. Zawsze była tylko zapłata w zależności od win. Dopiero kiedy zostanie odebrana, „przebaczenie" nabiera mocy. I można czuć się bezpiecznym, dopóki jest się niezbędnym trybikiem w plątaninie planów. Severus zrozumiał to po wielu miesiącach. Większość jednak wciąż była zaślepiona.

— Dziękuję… panie…

W tym momencie Snape nienawidził siebie. Nienawidził swojej decyzji, którą podjął bezmyślnie w młodości i każdego powodu z osobna, przez które przyjął Mroczny Znak. Nienawidził, że musi płaszczyć się przed tym gadem, tracąc swoją godność i dumę. I nienawidził tego, że nie może w żaden sposób naprawić przeszłości, żyjąc tak, jakby nie miała ona znaczenia. Gorycz uwięzła mu w gardle, ledwo pozwalając oddychać. Tylko dzięki latom praktyki w oklumencji potrafił utrzymać bariery umysłu. Potrząsnął głową, wycierając rękawem krew z twarzy. Musi być silny.

— Wstań, Severusie. — Głos Voldemorta można byłoby uznać za łagodny, gdyby nie zimno, które nieodłącznie przesycało każdą wypowiedzianą sylabę. — Dzięki tobie plan, który kształtował się od miesiąca, zostanie wprowadzony już dzisiaj. Będziesz miał możliwość dowieść swojej lojalności. A teraz złóż przysięgę.

Snape wstał z trudem, wiedząc, że czeka go jeszcze długa noc. W tej chwili podziękował swojej decyzji, że zabrał ze sobą tamte dwa lecznicze eliksiry.

~ oOo ~

Dumbledore skierował się do Głównego Biura Aurorów. Jako Naczelny Mag Wizengamotu miał całkiem sporą swobodę w poruszaniu się po pomieszczeniach Ministerstwa Magii, a została mu do załatwienia jeszcze jedna, ważna sprawa. Czekał na pozłacaną windę, która ze zgrzytem kierowała się w stronę atrium. Nucąc pod nosem, spojrzał w stronę Knota — minister wciąż stał przed statuą i wpatrywał się w nią zamyślonym wzrokiem. Albus uśmiechnął się lekko. _Może jest jeszcze szansa dla tego człowieka?_

Dumbledore pamiętał czasy, kiedy Bartemiusz Crouch zarządzał ministerstwem. Stanowił zupełne przeciwieństwo Korneliusza. Podczas wojny siła i determinacja były niezaprzeczalnymi atutami, ale w czasie pokoju Knot sprawdził się należycie. Może nie był idealnym kandydatem, ale zawsze sprzeciwiał się niepotrzebnej brutalności. Niestety po długich latach kadencji zbyt przyzwyczaił się do wygód, jakie niesie ze sobą wysokie stanowisko. Szybko okazało się, że na mężczyznę można dość łatwo wpłynąć, co miało swoje dobre i złe strony. Dopóki słuchał rad mądrzejszych, podejmował słuszne decyzje. Kiedy jednak zaślepiła go arystokracja, próbująca wkupić się pozornym altruizmem w postaci złotych monet…

Winda zatrzymała się z cichym brzękiem. Nagły krzyk przerwał zwyczajowy szmer instytucji:

— PANIE MINISTRZE! AZKABAN! SKAZANI UCIEKLI! DEMENTORZY! ZABIJAJĄ WIĘŹNIÓW!

Knot błyskawicznie odwrócił się, a jego twarz momentalnie zbladła. Wszystko w jednej chwili znieruchomiało. Nawet ochroniarz za kontuarem zastygł w pół ruchu sprawdzania różdżek.

— Merlinie… — wyszeptał Knot, a jego głos odbił się echem w niezwykłej ciszy atrium. Jego wzrok natychmiast powędrował do Dumbledore'a.

— Wezwę Zakon — rzucił Albus.

Knot przełknął fakt, że jeszcze niedawno chciał, aby rozwiązano tę enigmatyczną organizację, o której wiedział tylko tyle, że istnieje. W końcu odzyskał dawny animusz.

— Zamknij się, Willey! Kto pozwolił ci wrzeszczeć o takich rzeczach!? — Niemal biegł w stronę biura z drepczącym za nim Willey'em. — Czy jednostki uderzeniowe są na miejscu? Tak, rozumiem. Zorganizuj grupę, która zajmie się nową ochroną po usunięciu dementorów. Ja udam się do mugolskiego ministra, Otho ma mnie zapowiedzieć za dwadzieścia minut. Niech św. Mungo zrobi miejsce dla ofiar i jedno pilnie strzeżone dla więźniów. Trzeba będzie przenieść tych, którzy… którzy sam wiesz.

Dumbledore wyciągnął spod szaty srebrny wisiorek — na misternym łańcuszku widniał maleńki feniks. Stuknął weń różdżką. Medalion rozgrzał się przyjemnym ciepłem, a wzdłuż skrzydeł pojawiły się znaki.

* * *

><p><strong>Koniec rozdziału pierwszego<strong>

* * *

><p>[1] Grimoire (starofr. gramaire), czasem spolszczane jako grymuar — bardzo stara księga wiedzy magicznej. Najczęściej przez grimoire rozumie się księgi magiczne pisane od średniowiecza do XVIII wieku włącznie, dla nowszych dzieł okultystycznych nazwę tę stosuje się przenośnie, dla starszych błędnie. Etymologia słowa grimoire wywodzi się od francuskiego, co oznacza księga czarodziejska oraz nieczytelne pismo. Księgi te zawierają skrótową wiedzę astrologiczną, listy aniołów i demonów, zbiory zaklęć, wskazówki do wyrabiania talizmanów i przywoływania bytów duchowych i eterycznych.<p>

[2] Avebury — miejscowość w hrabstwie Wiltshire w Anglii. Znajduje się tam największy w Europie krąg neolitycznych głazów. Złożony jest z dwóch mniejszych kręgów, a jego historia sięga 5 tyś lat wstecz. Jest więc straszy oraz większy niż w pobliskim Stonehenge. Najprawdopodobniej w Avebury odbywały się dawniej ceremonie religijne.

[3] Antracyt — odmiana węgla kopalnego. Antracyt ma intensywnie czarną lub czarno-szarą barwę, a także silny, metaliczny połysk. Jest to również nazwa koloru.


	2. Przełamane zaklęcie

**Beta: Jasmin Kain**

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 2. Przełamane zaklęcie<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~<strong>

_Na pewno będzie wojna._  
><em>Na pewno coś się stanie.<em>  
><em>Niepokój rośnie w moich snach.<em>  
><em>Jak mam ocalić się od zła?<em>

— Coma „Wrony"

**~oOo~**

* * *

><p>Pomarańczowa kula słońca wisząca nad Surrey powoli gasła, zasypując nieboskłon łagodną feerią czerwieni, fioletu i granatu. Gdzieniegdzie zamigotały pierwsze gwiazdy. Powietrze przesycone było gorącem, mimo iż wiatr szarpał ubrania, podrywając do tańca liście i pył. Czarnowłosy, kościsty chłopiec o jasnych, błyszczących jak dwa szmaragdy oczach, siedział na zardzewiałej huśtawce i wsłuchiwał się w miarowe skrzypienie metalu. Wolał to miejsce — puste i ciche — niż powrót do domu na Privet Drive. Wszystko było lepsze od Dursleyów, z którymi spędził ostatnie trzy tygodnie.<p>

Myśli łagodnie ślizgały się po wspomnieniach ostatnich dni. Harry przymknął powieki i oczami duszy zobaczył tamtą noc, kiedy w przypływie nieopisanej furii wuj wydzierał się na cały dom. To wtedy po raz pierwszy obudził się z wizji, w której zobaczył świat oczami Voldemorta.

Panika, dezorientacja i obrzydzenie, jakie go wtedy obezwładniły, przyćmiewały wszystko. Wrzaski czy bezsensowne wygrażanie Dursleyów — jakie to miało znaczenie wobec horroru, którego był świadkiem? Harry uśmiechnął się ponuro na wspomnienie twarzy Dudleya, bladej ze strachu, kiedy zza framugi obserwował całą scenę. Jak głośno krzyczał? Co wtedy mówił? Czy również własnymi ustami wypowiadał te same klątwy, które wymawiał Voldemort gdzieś daleko, mile od Privet Drive?

— _Jeśli jeszcze raz obudzisz nas w środku nocy swoimi wrzaskami to obiecuję ci, że…_

Na twarzy wuja, ponaznaczanej purpurowymi plamami, mieszała się wściekłość i dławiąca bezsilność, ale Harry nie słuchał. Jedyna rzecz, która przykuwała jego uwagę to pięści — jeśli tylko znalazły się zbyt blisko. Harry nie był bezbronny. Już dawno nauczył radzić sobie z wujostwem. Byli po prostu za tępi i pomimo, iż współistnienie z nimi nigdy nie było łatwe, nie mogli być ani gorsi, ani okrutniejsi, ani bardziej niebezpieczni niż sam Voldemort.

Tym razem jednak Harry musiał przyznać, że się przeliczył. Może po prostu był zbyt osłabiony. Kiedy ocknął się ze snu, był cały oblepiony potem oraz zaćmiony bólem blizny. Jego ciało zdawało się reagować z oporem, jakby dopiero przebiegł parę kilometrów bez zatrzymania. Może też była to wina oszołomienia emocjami i przerażeniem gromadzącymi się na granicy świadomości. Jednak bez względu na przyczynę, tym razem wujowi udało się złapać chłopca w mocnym uchwycie za kołnierz piżamy, zanim ten zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć czy choćby uchylić się. Gwałtowne potrząśnięcie pozbawiło Harry'ego równowagi i szansy na wyrwanie się. Okulary zsunęły się z wąskiego nosa, w porę unikając roztrzaskania przez potężny cios w skroń. Kiedy Harry uderzył całym impetem w przeciwległą ścianę i osunął się na podłogę, wuj Vernon wyrósł nad nim, unosząc swoją ciężką dłoń.

Zdarzyło się wtedy coś, czego zupełnie się nie spodziewał.

— _Tato! — krzyknął Dudley. — Zostaw go._

Harry z westchnieniem wstał z huśtawki i bardzo powoli ruszył ciemnymi uliczkami w kierunku Privet Drive. Wszyscy zamarli w szoku nad reakcją pucołowatego chłopca. W tamtej chwili Gryfon nie rozumiał, dlaczego Dudley sprzeciwił się ojcu. Dlaczego w ogóle miał stawać w obronie kogoś takiego jak Harry?

— _Ja słyszałem twoje krzyki, nie myśl sobie_. — Kiedy następnego dnia w ogrodzie Dudley zwrócił się do Harry'ego, twarz miał skupioną i poważną. — _Może nie rozumiem tego, co się stało, ale cokolwiek to było, było straszne. Tato nie powinien cię uderzyć. Bo ja... ja teraz wiem, że to złe._

Wypowiedź może była nieskładna i bardzo w stylu Dudleya, jednak słowa, jakie wtedy padły, mogłyby spokojnie konkurować z tezą zakładającą istnienie inteligentnych gumochłonów. Harry dowiedział się, że ostatni rok szkolny był dla Dudleya równie ciężki jak dla niego samego. Choć kuzyn nie stawiał czoła smokom ziejącym ogniem czy trytonom żyjącym w głębinach jeziora, to był zmuszony radzić sobie z nowo powstałą bandą, która siała terror wszędzie, gdzie się pojawiła. Dudley posmakował własnego oręża. Jego przyjaciele przyłączyli się do silniejszego przywódcy i został zupełnie sam — bezbronny. Ten rok nauczył go tego, czego nigdy nie nauczyli rodzice; zrozumienia dla cudzego cierpienia.

Kolejne zdumienie przyszło, kiedy Dudley wśliznął się nocą do sypialni Harry'ego, by wyrwać go z sennego koszmaru, zanim wuj czy ciotka się obudzą. Wtedy jedynie przyjął podziękowanie wzruszeniem ramion i wyszedł. Następnym razem jednak zaczęły się pytania — z ciekawości zmieszanej z równie silnym lękiem. Pulchny chłopak przysiadł obok łóżka Harry'ego, a jego sylwetka niewyraźnie odznaczała się w blasku pomarańczowej latarni. Gryfon zauważył, że jego kuzyn wiele stracił ze swojej buty, a twarz nie była już wygięta typową dla niego złośliwością. Rozmawiali długo. Na początku niezgrabnie i niepewnie, często przerywając długim milczeniem. Bo jak rozmawiać z kimś, z kim toczyło się wojnę od zawsze? Kogo nienawidziło się i kim pogardzało? W końcu jednak słowa łatwiej opuszczały myśli i wytworzyła się delikatna nić dobrej woli. Dwa zupełnie różne światy zetknęły się ze sobą i po raz pierwszy spróbowały zrozumieć.

Harry ocknął się z zamyślenia i skręcił w Magnolia Crescend. Było już zupełnie ciemno. Wzdrygnął się, gdy przypomniał sobie, iż to właśnie tutaj po raz pierwszy zobaczył Syriusza. Mimo że powinien teraz śmiać się z tego, nie potrafił — ciemne cienie pozostały i Harry wiedział, że tym razem może czaić się w nich coś więcej niż niegroźny animag będący jego ojcem chrzestnym. Aż nazbyt często wydawało mu się, że jest obserwowany, choć nigdy nie miał pewności, czy nie jest to jedynie przewrażliwienie. I choć mógłby przysiąc, że kilka razy widział zakapturzoną postać stojącą w półcieniu po drugiej stronie ulicy, po jednym mrugnięciu powiekami rozpływała się, jakby nigdy wcześniej jej tam nie było.

Harry delikatnie przesunął palcami po różdżce ukrytej pod cienkim materiałem koszulki. Nigdy się z nią nie rozstawał, gotów do obrony w każdej chwili. _Stała czujność_, pomyślał ponuro. Pokręcił głową w zniesmaczeniu nad własną głupotą. Już dawno powinien wrócić, a nie włóczyć się późnym wieczorem po Little Whinging.

Gazety nie donosiły o żadnych atakach i wydawało się, że wszystko jest w porządku. Harry miał pewność, że Voldemort nie zaryzykuje otwartej wojny, zanim nie zbierze sił lub nie wydarzy się coś, co go do tego zmusi. Dopóki czarodziejski świat nie wierzył w zapewnienia Dumbledore'a o odrodzeniu, sytuacja działa na korzyść Voldemorta. Harry jednak widział na własne oczy to, czego nie dostrzegali dziennikarze zamieszczający nekrologi — że te cztery niedawne śmierci młodych czarodziei nie były dziełem niefortunnych wypadków. Znał te ofiary ze swoich snów.

Już po pierwszej wizji wysłał sowę do Dumbledore'a. Wiedział, że łączy go unikalna więź z Voldemortem. Pamiętał wytłumaczenie dyrektora, że ofiara jego matki nie tylko doprowadziła do upadku czarnoksiężnika; tamtej nocy jakimś sposobem Harry otrzymał część jego mocy i umiejętności. Ale widzieć jego oczami? Czuć całym sobą jego złość i nienawiść? Nie potrafił tego zrozumieć, a niewiedza… słodcy bogowie, niewiedza chwytała go lepkimi mackami grozy — co, jeśli kolejny dzień odkryje przed nim nowe powiązania z tym strasznym potworem? Co, jeśli nie będzie nawet sposobu zatrzymania tych przerażających i bolesnych snów?

List był nieskładny. Zawierał mnóstwo pytań i przesycała go prawie błagalna prośba o wyjaśnienie i pomoc. Tylko dlaczego nie otrzymał odpowiedzi? Czy Hedwidze nie udało się znaleźć adresata? Już drugi tydzień czekał na powrót swojej sowy.

Harry wzdrygnął się i energicznie potarł palcami czoło w próbie wyparcia ostrego bólu, który przeszył jego bliznę. Czasami odczucie było tak silne, jakby Voldemort stał tuż obok, ale trwało to krótko. Bardziej frustrujące były momenty, kiedy musiał znosić tępe pulsowanie, nie pozwalające zasnąć czy skoncentrować się na wypełnianiu obowiązków, jakie ciotka Petunia na niego nakładała. Starał się jednak do tego przyzwyczaić. Od wydarzeń na cmentarzu ból blizny stanowił nieodłączny element codzienności.

Harry minął ostatni zakręt i zamarł. Kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej wysoka postać w kapturze stała bez ruchu i obserwowała dom pod numerem czwartym. Skok adrenaliny zmusił mięśnie do natychmiastowej reakcji. Harry cofnął się o krok, ukrywając się za rozłożystym krzewem azalii. Z różdżką w dłoni, zza drobno uplecionych gałązek, spojrzał na trawnik przed domem. Wydawało się, że w pobliżu nie ma nikogo więcej, lecz w sekundę później z cienia wyłoniły się trzy postacie. W świetle latarni błysnęły białe maski.

Chłopiec ze zgrozą obserwował, jak pojawiają się kolejni śmierciożercy. Dziesiątki myśli przebiegły mu przez głowę. _Nie dostaną się do środka. Ofiara mamy nie pozwoli na to. Ucieknie jak najdalej i wezwie Błędnego Rycerza. Dotrze do Nory. Tata Rona pracuje w ministerstwie..._

Cofnął się o krok, kiedy trzask aportacji oznajmił przybycie ostatniej postaci.

Harry zachłysnął się, kiedy ból niemal rozsadził mu czaszkę. Następnie chwycił się za bliznę i skulił mimowolnie, zaciskając szczęki. Przez dobrą chwilę mrugał gwałtownie, próbując pozbyć się mroczków tańczących mu przed oczami. W końcu, kiedy ból stał się bardziej znośny, wyprostował się i spojrzał na dom pod numerem czwartym. Merlinie… Widział jak Voldemort unosi różdżkę i poczuł niemal bolesne wibrowanie magii w powietrzu. Wszystko stało się błyskawicznie. Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, rozległ się przeraźliwy krzyk i rumor dochodzący z wewnątrz, a okna rozświetlił zielony błysk światła.

Kiedy Voldemort wyszedł z domu, na jego twarzy malowała się wściekłość. Zaklęciem wyprowadził ciotkę Petunię i Dudleya oraz opuścił ich na trawnik. Żyli, choć byli bladzi z szoku i przerażenia.

— Gdzie on jest? — wysyczał Voldemort, schylając się nad kulącym i szlochającym chłopakiem. — Gdzie jest _Harry Potter?_

Dudley zatrząsnął się spazmatycznie.

— Ja… ja… nie wiem.

Rzucone _Crucio_ poderwało Dudleya w powietrze jak szmacianą lalkę. Zawisł na ułamek sekundy, by po chwili upaść ciężko. Kości zatrzeszczały. Chłopak tarzał się pod klątwą, krzycząc tak głośno, że aż mroziło krew w żyłach. Dlaczego nikt tego nie słyszy? Dlaczego ta ulica jest tak upiornie cicha poza tym jednym, przeszywającym dźwiękiem? _Zrób coś_, przemawiał cichy głos w głowie Harry'ego, _zrób coś… cokolwiek_. Drugi głos szeptał jednak coś innego. _Jeśli cię zobaczy, zabije was wszystkich… wiesz o tym… widziałeś. _

Różdżka drgnęła w dłoni Harry'ego, gdy kurczowo zacisnął na niej palce. Przesunął lewą dłonią gałązki. Nikt tego nie zauważył. Serce załomotało dziko w piersi, jakby było ptakiem pragnącym wyrwać się na wolność. W uszach szumiała krew, kiedy jak w transie celował w Voldemorta. Było wystarczająco blisko.

_Tylko jedna próba, aby to wszystko zakończyć. Tylko jedna próba, aby uwolnić świat od tego potwora. Zabić… tylko i aż zabić… Przecież wiedziałeś, że jedynie tak można go powstrzymać. Zrozumiałeś to w momencie, w którym wróciłeś z tamtego cmentarza…_

Harry skupił się na wypowiedzeniu klątwy. _Aby rzucić zaklęcie niewybaczalne trzeba naprawdę tego chcieć_, zabrzmiały mu w pamięci słowa fałszywego Moody'ego. Harry przypomniał sobie śmierć rodziców, Cedrika, i tych wszystkich, który byli torturowani w jego wizjach. Jego pierś wypełnił gniew, który zdawał się palić od środka. Gniew za wszystkie krzywdy, jakie musiał znosić od Dursleyów — za każde zamknięcie w komórce, raniące słowa, zakazy i nakazy, bolesny głód, kiedy odmawiano mu _jedzenia_ tylko dlatego, że użył magii, i za długie chwile dotkliwej samotności pośród krzyków jego krewnych. Musiał z tym żyć każdego dnia, bo jednym zaklęciem kilkanaście lat temu Voldemort pozbawił go najważniejszych w jego życiu osób.

Harry poczuł pod palcami ciepło, a koniec różdżki rozjarzył się zieloną poświatą. _Tylko jedna próba, aby to wszystko zakończyć..._ Pomimo strachu Harry zrobił krok do przodu, by upewnić się, że klątwa trafi w cel. Czegoś jednak brakowało, coś uporczywie nie pozwalało słowom uwolnić się z ust…

I wtedy wszystko ustało. Ostatnie sylaby _Avady_ przebrzmiały w delikatnym szumie wiatru łaskoczącego liście i pieszczącego równie przycięte trawniki. Lecz to nie Harry wypowiedział inkantację. Voldemort stał nad martwym Dudleyem, a w jego oczach nie było nic więcej poza pogardą i nienawiścią.

Nagle ktoś chwycił Harry'ego za ramiona i zacisnął palce na ustach, by powstrzymać krzyk. Harry szarpnął się bezskutecznie, kiedy został pociągnięty kilka kroków w głąb uliczki. Dopiero po chwili udało mu się spojrzeć w górę i zobaczył napiętą z emocji twarz pani Figg. Zaskoczony wytrzeszczył oczy, co minęło, gdy usłyszał kolejne przeraźliwe wycie towarzyszące _Crucio_. Kobieta wyszeptała:

— Biegnij tą ulicą aż do Rose Avenue, najszybciej jak potrafisz. Tam będziesz bezpieczny. Ministerstwo już wie. Aurorzy zaraz tu będą.

— A pani? — wychrypiał, gdy Figg opuściła dłoń.

— Dam sobie radę — powiedziała z wymuszonym uśmiechem, machając przed oczami Harry'ego swoją własną różdżką. Był to, co najmniej, kuriozalny widok. — Może nie jestem aurorką, ale jestem całkiem dobrą czarodziejką.

Harry zawahał się, lecz skinął głową pod twardym spojrzeniem pani Figg. Rzucił się pędem wzdłuż ulicy. Umysł miał dziwnie pusty, jakby był tylko ciałem i niczym więcej — nogami pokonującymi kolejne skrzyżowanie, płucami łapiącymi powietrze, oczami wyznaczającymi trasę. Nie wiedział, jak długo to trwało, ale nie czuł zmęczenia.

W końcu dotarł do parku. Przeskoczył ogrodzenie i przeciął plac zabaw. Przyspieszył. Już niedaleko. Adrenalina krążyła w jego żyłach, wyostrzała zmysły i pozwalała bagatelizować ostre kłucie w płucach. Harry na oślep przeskakiwał wykroty, okrążał krzewy i zarośla. Przestrzeni wokół nie oświetlało żadne światło i tylko dobra pamięć tego miejsca pozwoliła mu omijać przeszkody i nie potknąć się. Nie zdążył jednak wybiec poza linię drzew, kiedy usłyszał trzask aportacji. Załopotały czarne płaszcze.

— No Potter, wiemy, że tu jesteś. Ktoś się za tobą stęsknił, kici, kici… — skrzekliwy głos nawoływał chłopaka jak w jakieś parodii zmartwionego właściciela.

— Przestań Rowle, bo niedobrze mi się robi, jak cię słucham. Przypominasz mi Bellę. Jesteś równie niezrównoważony, co ta wariatka.

Rowle odburknął coś niezrozumiale. Trzech innych śmierciożerców nie brało udziału w tej krótkiej wymianie zdań. Przeczesywali uważnie teren, oświetlając sobie drogę różdżką. Harry cofnął się o dwa kroki. Zamarł, kiedy jeden z mężczyzn uniósł wyżej ramię i spojrzał prosto w miejsce, gdzie stał.

— _Drętwota!_

Śmierciożerca runął na ziemię z głośnym tąpnięciem. Harry rzucił się do ucieczki, lawirując wśród ciemności i unikając rzucanych na oślep zaklęć.

— _Accio Błyskawica!_ — krzyknął, nawet nie zastanawiając się nad wyborem zaklęcia. W tym momencie chciał wydostać się stąd jak najszybciej.

Kiedy jedno z zaklęć świsnęło Harry'emu tuż koło policzka, odwrócił się i wycelował w kierunku, skąd nadeszło. Kolejna _Drętwota_ dosięgnęła celu, jednak musiał drogo zapłacić za tę decyzję. Tuż przy linii drzew potknął się, gdy jedna z klątw rozdarła mu koszulkę, raniąc lewy bok. Harry upadł na kamienie i żwir, kalecząc boleśnie kolana oraz łokcie. Różdżka wypadła mu z ręki i poturlała się na chodnik.

Rowle zarechotał głośno.

Chłopiec przetoczył się na plecy, w ostatniej chwili unikając błękitnej smugi. Zaklęcie wypaliło głęboką dziurę w ziemi, na której jeszcze przed chwilą leżał.

— Nic ci to nie da, dzieciaku — odezwał się inny mężczyzna. Jego głos był lodowaty i wyniośle przeciągał głoski.

Harry cofał się po ziemi, nieporadnie błądząc rękoma, aż pod palcami poczuł swoją różdżkę. Nie zdążył jednak nawet jej uchwycić, kiedy klątwa uderzyła w jego prawą dłoń. Trzask łamanego drewna i odgłos rozdzierania skóry zwrócił uwagę wszystkich. Harry zamarł.

_Różdżka z ostrokrzewu i pióra feniksa została roztrzaskana._

Lucjusz Malfoy niespiesznie celował w ogarniętego szokiem chłopaka. W wątłym blasku ulicznej latarni zamigotały słabe refleksy w niemal białych włosach. Chociaż twarz przysłonięta była pozbawioną wyrazu maską, Harry był pewny, że właśnie teraz na ustach mężczyzny pojawia się okrutny i pełen satysfakcji uśmiech.

I kiedy Harry myślał, że już po nim, że za chwilę zabiją go albo zabiorą do Voldemorta, ulicę pochłonęła głęboka czerń. Okrzyk zaskoczenia rozległ się w ciemności. Pomimo oszołomienia Harry skoczył na nogi, cofając się niezdarnie. Świst miotły zabrzmiał wyraźnie tuż obok.

— _Finite Tenebrae._

Ciemność rozwiała się, jakby ktoś nacisnął kontakt. Było już jednak za późno. Harry wzbijał się ostro w powietrze i po chwili mknął wysoko ponad miastem, nie zważając na pokrwawioną rękę, gwałtowne targanie wiatru ani nie oglądając się w za siebie.

Harry wzniósł się na wysokość chmur. Powietrze przesycała tutaj wilgoć, która osadzała się kropelkami na skórze i ubraniu, ale przynajmniej miejsce to dawało schronienie od niepożądanych oczu. Przez kilka minut Harry pędził na wschód, próbując uspokoić gonitwę myśli. Obawiał się zawrócić do miejsca, w którym mieli czekać aurorzy. Jeśli miałby być ze sobą całkowicie szczery, wolał nie ryzykować i udać się prosto do Londynu. Tam mógłby za pomocą sieci Fiuu przedostać się do Nory. Instynkt mówił mu, że im dalej od Little Whinging, tym bezpieczniej.

W końcu obniżył lot, aby zorientować się w swoim położeniu. Nie zdążył jednak nawet rozejrzeć się, kiedy miotła szarpnęła ostro. Harry obrócił głowę i zobaczył, że witki są zupełnie sczerniałe, jakby przypalone klątwą. Błyskawica zadygotała wściekle i ledwo udało się mu utrzymać kurs. Boleśnie zacisnął palce na rączce i z trudem skierował trzonek w dół. Zauważył, że pod nim rozpościera się szeroki pas nieoświetlonej przestrzeni. Skierował miotłę w tamtym kierunku, lecz kilkanaście stóp nad owalną polaną zupełne stracił nad nią panowanie i z impetem uderzył w ziemię.

Masując bark, rzucił miotle gniewne spojrzenie. W sumie powinien być wdzięczny. Jeżeli klątwę otrzymał jeszcze przed wzbiciem się w powietrze, to rzeczywiście Błyskawica warta była swojej ceny. Wiedział, że była zabezpieczona przed urokami i musiał przyznać, że to opóźnienie najprawdopodobniej uratowało mu życie.

Harry chwiejnie dźwignął się nogi i rozejrzał, nasłuchując. Wokół panował spokój, przetykany szumem liści, tykaniem świerszczy i łagodnym szemraniem rzeki. Odetchnął głęboko. Trzęsące się z wysiłku i emocji ręce zanurzył w chłodnej wodzie i przemył ranę na wierzchu dłoni. Dopiero teraz mógł przyjrzeć się efektom spotkania ze sługami Voldemorta. Rana pod żebrami nie był głęboka, zaledwie draśnięcie, ale i tak koszulka zabarwiła się ciemną czerwienią. Dłoń stanowiła natomiast zupełnie osobną historię. Głębokie nacięcie na jej wierzchu, zaczynało się w połowie palca wskazującego, a kończyło na nadgarstku. Harry rozdarł dół nogawki i skrawkiem materiału owinął ranę.

Kiedy skończył doprowadzać się do porządku, w sercu Harry'ego zapaliła się iskierka nadziei. Przez chwilę próbował wezwać Błędnego Rycerza, unosząc dłoń „która ma moc", ale nic się wydarzyło. Mgliście pamiętał wieczór, kiedy pierwszy raz wezwał autobus, i wydawało mu się, że aby to zrobić, trzeba trzymać w niej różdżkę. Łudził się jednak, że może zadziała bez tego [1].

W końcu usiadł pod rozłożystą olchą i wpatrzył się w pierwsze krople spadające z ciężkich, ołowianych chmur. Czuł zrezygnowanie. Zupełnie nie wiedział, gdzie się znajduje. Nie miał różdżki. Miotła nie nadawała się już do lotu. A gdzieś tam wciąż wisiało widmo śmierciożerców i Voldemorta. Harry odegnał wspomnienie, które sprawiło, że coś zimnego zacisnęło się na jego sercu. _Na rozpamiętywanie przyjdzie jeszcze czas._

Chłopiec przymknął powieki, wsłuchując się w szybkie bicie swojego serca. Skupił się na rześkiej i wyrazistej woni mokrego igliwia, która przesycała burzliwe powietrze. Adrenalina powoli ustępowała, a oddech uspokajał się. Dopiero teraz Harry odczuł, jak bardzo jest wyczerpany. Nie wiedział, jak długo tak siedział, poddając się zmęczeniu, ale kiedy deszcz zaczął bębnić w ziemię i rozpryskiwać się na krzewach, trawie i kwiatach, zdecydował ruszyć w drogę. Jeśli uda mu się wydostać z tego lasu, być może będzie wiedział, co robić dalej.

Kiedy dostrzegł ścieżkę, która wiła się wśród gąszczy, podążył nią. Od czasu do czasu potykał się na konarach i wybojach, oświetlanych jedynie srebrnymi przecięciami błyskawic. Im dłużej przemierzał las wśród wichury i ciemności, tym większa dławiła go rezygnacja. Był przemoczony, zziębnięty i zupełnie zagubiony.

Po dwóch godzinach musiał dać za wygraną. Osunął się po pniu, mamrocząc pod nosem najgorsze przekleństwa, jakie znał. Rezygnacja zamieniła się we wściekłość. Gdyby chociaż nie padało, mógłby tu przeczekać do świtu i odpocząć, nim dalsza wędrówka będzie miała jakikolwiek sens. Harry objął się ramionami i oparł czoło o kolana. Krople deszczu spływały mu strumykiem po karku, wlewały się do butów, oblepiały ramiona i tors. Chłopiec odchylił lekko głowę i — spod przymrużonych powiek — gniewnie spojrzał na kurtynę deszczu, która opadała z ciemnych, kłębiastych chmur.

— No proszę...

Głos Lucjusza Malfoya tak Harry'ego zaskoczył, że w jednej chwili zerwał się na równe nogi. Malfoy Senior stał niedbale oparty o pień dębu, mrucząc w zadowoleniu. Z błyskiem triumfu bawił się różdżką, tocząc ją między długimi palcami. Arystokrata musiał rzucić na siebie zaklęcie odbijające, gdyż żaden skrawek jego osoby ani drogich szat nie ucierpiał od ulewy.

— Jak mnie znalazłeś? — wypalił Harry. Było to pierwsze zdanie, jakie przyszło mu do głowy. _No właśnie, jak u licha akurat ten mężczyzna znalazł go w akurat tej głuszy?_

— Zaklęcie śledzące — odparł miękko Lucjusz. — Przyznam, nie było to łatwe. Szybko nam uciekłeś i trzeba było dobrze wycelować.

Harry nie przypominał sobie, aby dosięgło go jakiekolwiek zaklęcie. Jednak pośród zamieszania, jakie wtedy panowało… cóż, rzeczywiście mógł to przegapić. O zaklęciach śledzących właściwie nic nie wiedział i gdyby nie to, że najprawdopodobniej podzieli los ofiar ze swoich snów, obiecałby sobie, że nadrobi luki w edukacji.

— Trochę długo to zajęło.

— Och… bynajmniej — odrzekł mężczyzna i skrzywił się na wspomnienie jakiegoś niezbyt przyjemnego wydarzenia. — Widzisz, twoi przyjaciele narobili trochę zamieszania.

Ta uprzejma rozmowa miała w sobie coś przerażającego, jednak Harry był już zbyt wycieńczony, aby czuć strach. Bez różdżki nie miał szans, zdany jedynie na tego śmierciożercę. Obserwował uważnie ruchy mężczyzny, ale poza tym mógł tylko kontynuować tę niecodzienną konwersację.

— Powinienem im pogratulować. Wiesz w ogóle, gdzie jesteśmy? — zapytał Harry, zataczając ręką po gęstwinie. — Zdaje się, że moja miotła oberwała waszą klątwą i wylądowałem na jakimś pieprzonym zadupiu.

Lucjusz zacmokał z dezaprobatą.

— Cóż za język. Jesteśmy dwadzieścia mil od Little Whinging, nieopodal Rammore Common [5].

To było zbyt dziwne. Zamiast deportować się do jakiegoś koszmarnego miejsca znanego tylko Voldemortowi, po prostu stali sobie i rozmawiali. Harry zmrużył oczy i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

— Zdaje mi się, że jestem cennym obiektem Voldemorta. Czekasz na zaproszenie? Gdzie reszta?

— Powiedzmy, że mamy parę rachunków do wyrównania.

Harry otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdumienia.

— Dalej męczy cię żal po Zgredku? Pomyślałby kto, że Malfoyowie są na tyle bogaci, że stać ich na nową służbę.

Malfoy Senior machnął niedbale ręką, na której zamigotał czarny sygnet.

— Och nie, nie chodzi o niego. Po głębszym zastanowieniu za tamto nawet powinienem ci podziękować. — Różdżka w dłoni Malfoya zamarła, kiedy spojrzał na Harry'ego przenikliwie. — Czarny Pan był bardzo niepocieszony zniszczeniem dziennika.

Harry nagle coś zrozumiał. Zamknął oczy, przypominając sobie jedną z wizji. Widział w niej jak Voldemort torturuje Lucjusza Malfoya. Wtedy nie wiedział tylko dlaczego.

— Ach, no tak… — wyszeptał do siebie.

Malfoy spojrzał dziwnie na czarnowłosego chłopca, ale nic nie powiedział. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili kontynuował, ważąc każde słowo:

— Myślę, że Czarny Pan może być zaledwie lekko zawiedziony twoją śmiercią. Widzisz, chciał zabić cię osobiście, jednak w ostatecznym rozrachunku nie będzie się gniewał, widząc cię martwym.

Harry rozejrzał się dyskretnie, pragnąc znaleźć wyjście z sytuacji, choć wiedział, że jest to bezcelowe. Za nim stała gęsta ściana z zielonych paproci oraz sosen i nie miał żadnej drogi ucieczki. Jeszcze chwila i ta rozmowa się skończy. Harry poznał ten sam niecierpliwy ruch, to samo ostateczne drgnięcie różdżki, jakby przymierzała się do rzucenia klątwy. Ile czasu minęło od tamtej nocy na cmentarzu? Od chwili, gdy pierwszy raz musiał przygotować się na własną śmierć, kiedy zrozumiał, że umierać godnie tak wiele znaczy?

_Trzydzieści darowanych dni._

Kiedy usta wypowiadały pierwszą sylabę zaklęcia, ciało Harry'ego zareagowało instynktownie. Uchylił się w bok, unikając pierwszej klątwy, lecz śliska ziemia pozbawiła go równowagi i upadł na plecy. W następnej sekundzie druga klątwa trafiła go prosto w pierś.

Harry poczuł, jak coś z wielką siłą przygniata mu klatkę piersiową, aż żebra zaczęły pękać. Ból był tak obezwładniający, że ledwo zarejestrował, jak traci kontakt z podłożem. Zawieszony kilkanaście cali nad ziemią desperacko próbował chwycić płucami powietrze. Oczy Harry'ego zaszkliły się, kiedy jego drżące palce znalazły się przy szyi, mimo iż nie znalazły tam żadnego przeciwnika.

Kiedy zaklęcie zostało cofnięte, Harry upadł na rozmokniętą ziemię. Przez chwilę spazmatycznie łapał powietrze, lekko zamroczony, czując, jak promieniujący od klatki ból przenika aż do koniuszków palców. Próbował podźwignąć się na trzęsących ramionach, ale udało mu się jedynie nieco unieść głowę, by przez taflę deszczu spojrzeć prosto w te szare, zimne jak stal oczy. Błyszczały szaleńczo niczym płynna rtęć.

— Pieprz się, Malfoy — wycharczał, choć każde wypowiedziane słowo sprawiało jeszcze większy ból. — Nie ugiąłem się przed Voldemortem i nie ugnę przed tobą.

— Zapewniam cię, że jeszcze będziesz błagał, abym zmienił plany i zaprowadził cię do Czarnego Pana — wysyczał mężczyzna, wykrzywiając usta w mrocznym uśmiechu. — Bo widzisz, ja mogę poświęcić ci niezliczoną ilość czasu. W przeciwieństwie do niego, nie jestem aż tak zajęty. A tutaj nikt cię nie usłyszy. _Nikt_ ci nie pomoże.

W jego głosie brzmiało coś, od czego przechodził lodowaty dreszcz po plecach. Śmierciożerca ponownie uniósł własną różdżkę, niemal lekko, prawie niedbale.

— _Crucio._

Zniknęło zimno i zmęczenie. Świat rozmył się, pozbawiony kolorów i dźwięków. Każdy nerw wypełnił się niewyobrażalnym bólem, gorszym niż wszystko inne. Harry nie czuł już nic poza niewidzialnymi, rozgrzanymi ostrzami, które zdawały się ciąć każdy centymetr jego ciała. Jakąś częścią świadomości powstrzymywał się od krzyku, aby nie dać satysfakcji temu choremu potworowi. Jednak to, co czuł do tej pory, okazało się jedynie wstępem. Ból wzmógł się i z jego gardła wydobył się przeraźliwy krzyk. I to rozpaczliwe wycie mieszało się ze śmiechem Malfoya.

— I jak się panu podoba, panie Potter?

Spod półprzymkniętych powiek Harry zobaczył pochylającego się nad nim Lucjusza. Przez chwilę mężczyzna milczał, najwyraźniej upajając się cierpieniem chłopca, który drżał, leżąc na plecach, niezdolny do żadnego ruchu. Harry mógł wyraźnie usłyszeć rzężenie własnych płuc i plusk deszczu miarowo wybijającego rytm, podczas gdy Lucjusz Malfoy kontynuował swoją bezlitosną kontemplację.

— Mam przestać? Wystarczy poprosić.

Mężczyzna zachichotał, parodiując wydarzenia na cmentarzu. Jeśli to mają być ostatnie chwile przed śmiercią, Harry nie chciał prosić, nie chciał błagać.

— Nie… będę… nigdy… — Słowa, tak podobne tych, które wypowiedział przed kimś innym zaledwie miesiąc temu, nawet jeśli teraz ledwo można było je rozróżnić.

— Twoja wola.

I ból powrócił. Harry już nie powstrzymywał krzyku. Tym razem trwał i trwał, a on zatracał się w swoim cierpieniu, stając się z nim jednością. Miał wrażenie, że wypełnił go płynny ogień trawiący każdy milimetr jego skóry i wnętrzności. W końcu, gdzieś po drodze, gardło odmówiło posłuszeństwa. Krzyk urwał się i wtedy wkradło się zrozumienie, że ból się nie skończy. Zrozumienie, że zamiast od zielonego błysku, umrze, czując ten ogień. Głęboko zapragnął, jak niczego przedtem, aby wszystko już zniknęło, aby ten ogień i ból zniknął.

I nagle wszystko ustało.

Cisza wypełniła przestrzeń. Harry poczuł, że ziemia trzęsie się pod nim, a może to on się trzęsie? W ustach czuł coś wilgotnego i metalicznego. Krew?

— Potter?

Harry'emu zdawało mu się, że zna ten głos. Nie umiał jednak przypomnieć sobie do kogo należy.

— Potter? Słyszysz mnie?

Tak, słyszę — jednak usta nie chciały go słuchać. Czuł otulającą go ciemność i pustkę, przez którą z oporem przebijało się doznanie cudzych palców na nadgarstkach, tętnicy szyjnej, muskających powieki. Miał wrażenie, że ktoś zawiesił go w stanie pomiędzy „daleko" a „blisko". Jak długo torturował go Lucjusz Malfoy?

— Nie ma czasu — wymamrotał do siebie znajomy głos. — Trzymaj się. Świstoklik zabierze nas w bezpieczne miejsce.

Nastąpiło szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka i wkrótce Harry leżał na trawie, a szum drzew przycichł. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Ktoś przytrzymał jego głowę, kiedy wymiotował. Umysł miał dziwnie jasny i zamroczony. Jakby coś odszczepiło go od rzeczywistości i obserwował wszystko z boku, a jednocześnie odczuwał każdy ból, dotyk, dźwięk — bez żadnej kontroli.

— Jest w szoku — powiedział ten sam ponury głos. — Malfoy urządził sobie prywatne tortury.

Harry poczuł, jak jego ciało unosi się w powietrze. Po chwili usłyszał szybkie kroki kilku osób.

— Jak długo? — zapytał inny mężczyzna.

— Nie jestem pewien, zajęło mi dwie godziny, zanim zorientowałem się w sytuacji. Tylko Lucjusza brakowało, a chłopaka nikt nie znalazł. Wygląda jednak na to, że Malfoy miał niecałą godzinę.

— Na Merlina! — wykrzyknął kobiecy głos. — Godzina pod klątwą _Cruciatus_?

— Na to wygląda — odpowiedział ostro. — Chłopak będzie miał szczęście, jeśli przeżyje.

Trzasnęły drzwi, potem kolejne. Odgłos kroków stłumił dywan, kiedy osoba, która go uratowała, odezwała się ponownie:

— To moja wina, dyrektorze. Gdybym był ostrożniejszy...

— Severusie, uspokój się. Miejmy nadzieję, że nie jest jeszcze za późno.

— Dyrektorze, niech pan będzie realistą! — warknął. — Godzina! Longbottomowie wytrzymali co prawda trzy i wie pan, co się z nimi stało, ale ja wiem, jaki jest Lucjusz. On nie przerywa zaklęcia! Jego ofiary prawie zawsze giną i tracą rozum szybciej niż podczas jakichkolwiek innych tortur. A to jeszcze dzieciak.

Harry słuchał, na wpół rozumiejąc. W pamięci bardziej żywy był ból i ogień, który teraz powrócił i nadal trawił go niczym tlący się żar. Nagle uczucie zawieszenia zniknęło, zastąpione przez coś miękkiego. Desperacki jęk wydobył się z jego gardła bez pozwolenia. Dotyk parzył.

— Spokojnie — powiedział delikatnie kobiecy głos. — Wszystko jest już w porządku. Wszystko w porządku.

Harry poczuł, że ktoś wlewa mu jakiś eliksir do ust i zmusza do przełknięcia, potem kolejny i jeszcze jeden. Po chwili jego klatkę piersiową musnęło zimno, kiedy ktoś zdjął jego koszulkę. Z czyjegoś gardła wydobyło się głośne sapnięcie, a potem seria cicho wymruczanych inkantacji, która zdawała się coś naprawiać. Jak bardzo mogło być z nim źle? To przecież był tylko _Cruciatus_. Na myśl o ogniu i niewidzialnych ostrzach ciałem Harry'ego wstrząsnęły gwałtowne dreszcze.

— Spokojnie — mruczał kobiecy głos. Osoba ta zdawała się krzątać wokół niego, lecz robiła rzeczy, które były dla Harry'ego niejasne i niezrozumiałe. Zadawała także pytania, na które nie potrafił odpowiedzieć.

Jeszcze raz ktoś odchylił mu głowę i znowu poczuł smak eliksiru. Potem zapadła ciemność.

~ oOo ~

Snape chodził nerwowo wzdłuż jednej z gościnnych sypialni Prince Manor. Mężczyzna wydawał się być zupełnie pogrążony we własnych myślach, ale jego wzrok co chwilę przykuwała drobna sylwetka chłopca leżącego na łóżku. Twarz Pottera była blada, upstrzona kleksami krwi, a ciało przemoczone i brudne od błota. Zdobiło je mnóstwo sińców, zadrapań oraz dwa rozcięcia. Chłopiec miał też pięć pękniętych żeber i jedno złamane. Biała kość przebiła się przez skórę i wystawała z klatki.

To cud, że w ogóle jeszcze żył, pomyślał Severus, co za pieprzony zbieg wypadków doprowadził tego bachora do tamtego miejsca i to prosto w towarzystwo Lucjusza Malfoya?

Madame Pomfrey odchyliła chłopakowi powieki, ale źrenice nie reagowały na światło, a oczy pozostawały nieruchome. Cały lekko drżał i choć zdawało się, że wciąż jest przytomny, nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na żadne pytanie. Kiedy mężczyzna wsłuchiwał się ten płytki i chrapliwy oddech, wątpił czy dzieciak byłby w stanie odezwać się, nawet jeśli miałby pełną świadomość tego, co się wokół niego dzieje.

Snape osunął się na krzesło i zamknął oczy. Pozwolił wyrwać się emocjom spod kontroli, pomyślał gorzko. Kolejna śmierć do kolekcji. A nawet jeśli nie, nawet jeśli Pomfrey uda się go uratować, to już lepsza śmierć niż los, który spotyka każdego po takiej dawce _Crucio_. Snape poczuł dłoń na swoim ramieniu i spojrzał w górę na wysokiego, siwego czarodzieja patrzącego na niego łagodnie. Aż miał ochotę skulić się od tych jasnych oczu, zdających przenikać na wskroś jego duszę.

— Zawiodłem — wyszeptał.

Nie powiedział już nic więcej, jakby dalsze słowa nie potrafiły przejść przez gardło. Spojrzał ponownie na starca, którego twarz wyrażała smutek, ale i skupienie. Zmarszczki na jego czole i w kącikach oczu pogłębiły się, kiedy układały się w wyrazie zadumy. Severus nie wiedział o czym myśli, ale teraz niewiele go to obchodziło.

— Każdy popełnia błędy, Severusie.

— Ale nie takie! Obiecałem go chronić. Obiecałem to _Lily_. — Oczy mężczyzny zasnuło na chwilę gorączkowe szaleństwo, a z ust zaczął wypływać niepowstrzymany jad: — Mogłem nie cierpieć tego bachora, mógł dla mnie nic nie znaczyć, dla mnie to mógł nawet nigdy się nie urodzić. Ale ja obiecałem jej to _z własnej woli_, Dumbledore!

— Masz rację, jednak to nie ty do tego doprowadziłeś. Pragnę ci przypomnieć, że to ja źle rozegrałem tę partię.

* * *

><p><strong>Koniec rozdziału drugiego<strong>

* * *

><p>[1] W oryginale dowiadujemy się, że czarodziej może wezwać Błędnego Rycerza, tylko posiadając różdżkę. Pewna osoba zapytała mnie: czemu Harry nie wezwał autobusu, tak jak to wcześniej planował. Postanowiłam dopisać tę informację i rozwiać wątpliwości.<p>

[2] Wieś w Anglii, w hrabstwie Surrey. Leży 35 km na południowy zachód od centrum Londynu.


	3. Mistyfikacja

**Beta: Jasmin Kain**

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 3. Mistyfikacja<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~<strong>

_Nim noc napełni się krzykiem_  
><em>Nim zgrzyt zagłuszy muzykę<em>  
><em>Niech wszystko wokół zamilknie<em>  
><em>Niech świat uświęci tę ciszę<em>

— Coma „Cisza i Ogień"

**~oOo~**

* * *

><p>Ranek nastał zdecydowanie zbyt szybko. Severus z gniewnym pomrukiem otworzył pełne piasku powieki. Gdy tylko pozbył się porannego oszołomienia, a wzrok przyzwyczaił do jasności, zerknął na zegar. Była dziewiąta. Omiótł spojrzeniem przestronną sypialnię utrzymaną w prostolinijnym stylu. Otwarte na oścież okiennice przepuszczały do pokoju ciepłe powietrze poranka, które nadal przesycał intensywny zapach deszczu. Severus nigdy nie mógł nadziwić się, jak bardzo ten dom różnił się od Snape Manor. Nawet jeśli miał pełne dwanaście lat, aby się z nim oswoić.<p>

Mężczyzna leżał przez chwilę ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, wracając do wspomnień ubiegłej nocy. Och, no tak… Potter. Miał dzisiaj przygotować eliksir dla Pottera. Spojrzał ponownie na krajobraz, jaki roztaczał się za oknem: różnobarwną mieszaninę lasów, pagórków i równin, która otulała tereny posiadłości. Krzewy i drzewa owocowe mieniły się w jasnym świetle słońca zawieszonego na turkusie. To był niezwykle zachęcający widok, jednak Severusowi nie było żal, że ten piękny dzień spędzi w swoim laboratorium w podziemiach. Uwielbiał warzyć i eksperymentować, a dziś obie te czynności będzie wykonywał jednocześnie.

Mistrz eliksirów pozwolił sobie na chwilę spokojnej kontemplacji. Nigdy nie przyznałby się, że nawiedzają go takie momenty. Nawet jeśli był samotnym, dorosłym mężczyzną pochodzącym z czystokrwistego rodu i takie zachowanie uznawane było w dobrym tonie. Nie, Severus Snape nie kontempluje. Nie rozmyśla. Nie duma. Severus Snape co najwyżej rozważa opcje i działa według logicznego schematu. No i czasem knuje, szczególnie kiedy ma do czynienia z dwoma najpotężniejszymi czarodziejami współczesności. Chociaż był zdania, że Albus Dumbledore jest bardziej niebezpiecznym człowiekiem niż Voldemort. Po tym drugim wiadomo, czego się spodziewać. Natomiast Albus... cóż... nigdy nie można być pewnym, czym cię zaskoczy. Gdyby nie spryt i ostrożność Severusa, dyrektor już dawno wszedłby mu na głowę. Kto wie, do czego by go zmusił? Może nawet kazałby mu być miłym dla Gryfonów? Mistrz eliksirów skrzywił się. Broń Merlinie!

Tak, Severus Snape zdecydowanie oddał się skrytej kontemplacji. Po chwili jednak jego myśli skierowały się na poważniejsze tematy.

Kiedy w nocy Poppy skończyła opatrywać chłopca i upewniła się, że zaklęcia monitorujące działają, osaczyła Severusa w celu skrupulatnego zbadania. Jako członkini Zakonu miała świadomość, że jego działalność niesie ze sobą niejednokrotne obrywanie _Cruciatusem_, ale na Salazara, robił to nie pierwszy raz i umiał o siebie zadbać. Tak więc po kilku kąśliwych uwagach, wielu morderczych spojrzeniach i jednym zirytowanym warknięciu, Snape'owi udało się uciec do swojej sypialni w Prince Manor. Była czwarta nad ranem i czuł zmęczenie w każdej kości. Nie pomagała także świadomość, że rozpoczęła się wojna, a przez jego nieuwagę Złoty Chłopiec jest na skraju śmierci.

Walka, poszukiwanie Pottera i okropne uczucie porażki, które ogarnęło go, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie wywiązał się z obietnicy danej Lily, wyczerpały go całkowicie. Kiedy tylko zamknął za sobą drzwi sypialni, ściągnął brudną szatę i doczołgał się do wielkiego łoża z kolumienkami (wyrzeźbionymi w te cholerne kwiaty). I gdy tylko głowa dotknęła poduszki, zasnął.

Teraz jednak, kiedy obudził się po kilku godzinach snu, miał wystarczająco siły i przytomności umysłu, aby obrazy ostatnich wydarzeń wróciły do niego z pełną mocą.

Chaos, jaki wybuchł, poraził ich wszystkich. Jakby całe zło skupiło się na tamtej nienaturalnie schludnej i przesyconej ciszą uliczce. Severus pamiętał rozbłyski śmiertelnych zaklęć, kiedy zaalarmowany oddział aurorów ruszył do akcji, a także kruszące się ściany domów, które łamały się jak domki z kart. Przede wszystkim jednak pamiętał dobywające się zewsząd krzyki oraz nieludzką sylwetkę Voldemorta udowadniającego kilkoma ruchami różdżki, na co go stać. Pod naporem jego gniewu i mocy ziemia wydawała się drżeć, jakby nie mogła wytrzymać potęgi, która falami emanowała z czarnoksiężnika. Plany Czarnego Pana runęły, wszystko poszło nie tak i w tamtej chwili świat rozbłysnął we wściekłej furii Voldemorta, gotów spłonąć.

Snape dawno czegoś takiego nie widział.

Powrót do Czarnego Dworu okupiony był strachem. Świat dowiedział się o odrodzeniu Voldemorta, ale nie o śmierci Pottera. Uroboros. Odrodzenie poprzez śmierć. Koniec tego, który przyczynił się do upadku, miał otworzyć nową epokę. Epokę ponownego panowania Czarnego Pana. I chwila chwały ciemnej strony, jej triumfalny powrót, coś, co Voldemort miał dokonać już miesiąc wcześniej, ponownie okazało się fiaskiem.

Snape'owi nie pozwolono odejść od razu, ale było mu to na rękę. Dzięki temu mógł zorientować się w sytuacji. Na szczęście oszczędzono mu _Cruciatusa_ czy innych kar. Wciąż pozostawał szpiegiem i jego zadaniem był powrót do Zakonu. Severus usunął się w ciemny korytarz, podczas gdy Czarny Pan szalał ze wściekłości. Nie powrócił żaden z pięciu śmierciożerców, którzy zostali wysłani do parku. Według informacji mugolskiej kobiety właśnie tam zwykł przebywać chłopak. Powiedziała im to chwilę przed wkroczeniem Aurorów, zanim rozpętało się piekło.

Mistrz eliksirów skierował się do głównej bramy i gdy tylko upewnił się, że nikt go nie obserwuje, spojrzał na łańcuszek. Ciepło, które czuł od godziny, ustąpiło chłodowi, a na ciele węża pojawiły się słowa: _Harry Potter zaginął. Nie potwierdzono porwania przez Voldemorta._ Od razu skupił myśli na treści odpowiedzi i odesłał ją tylko do Albusa: _Czarny Pan nie ma Pottera_.

Snape'a tknęły podejrzenia. Nie miał żadnej pewności w swoich przypuszczeniach, ale głupotą byłoby zakładać, że tak utalentowany czarodziej jakim jest Lucjusz Malfoy, został tak łatwo złapany i aresztowany przez aurorów. Nie tracąc czasu, aportował się do Snape Manor i skierował do biblioteczki. Z jednej z szuflad wyciągnął coś, co przypominało zwykły przycisk do pergaminu w kształcie owalu. W rzeczywistości było to puzderko z nałożonym zaklęciem zmniejszająco-zwiększającym [1], a jego zawartość była o wiele cenniejsza, niż wskazywał na to niepozorny wygląd. Severus wymruczał odpowiednią inkantację i wokół brzegów pojawiło się zapięcie. Następnie ostrożnie wyciągnął ze środka srebrny włos.

W tamtym momencie mistrz eliksirów miał wątpliwości, czy jego plan zadziała. Nie istniało zaklęcie śledzące, które można rzucić na włosy czy paznokcie. Zasada była prosta: inkantację trzeba wypowiedzieć, wskazując bezpośrednio na poruszający się obiekt. Snape liczył jednak na pokrewieństwo i to ta właśnie myśl prowadziła go, gdy pod koniec semestru zmierzał do dormitorium Ślizgonów z czwartego roku. Chociaż nie sądził, iż zabrany z grzebienia włos Draco będzie miał zastosowanie już w pierwszym dniu jego ponownej działalności śmierciożerczej.

Czar, który planował użyć, był stary oraz miał wiele wad i ograniczeń. Dzięki wykorzystaniu fragmentu osoby związanej więzami krwi można było wskazać miejsce pobytu członków rodziny do trzeciego pokolenia. Zaklęcie pokazywało je jednak jedynie w przybliżeniu i było bezużyteczne, jeśli poszukiwana osoba przebywała w miejscu chronionym zaklęciami. Snape wiedział o tym już wtedy, gdy wpadł na pomysł, że dobrze byłoby mieć na oku prawą rękę Voldemorta. W jego opinii lepiej jest mieć opcję jakąkolwiek, niż nie mieć żadnej.

Kiedy Severus wymruczał inkantację, skończył ją słowami Lucjusz Malfoy. W powietrzu pojawiła się mgiełka, z której ukształtowały się słowa: _Anglia. Rammore Forest._

I to by było na tyle, pomyślał Snape, jeden z największych lasów Południowej Anglii [2]. Oczywiście nie oczekiwał, że otrzyma dokładniejsze informacje, ale przynajmniej potwierdziło to jego przypuszczenia. Lucjusz miał z Potterem rachunki do wyrównania, a ci, którzy znali go bliżej, wiedzieli, jak potrafi być mściwy. Z pewnością nie udał się tam w celach krajoznawczych. Tylko co, na Salazara, robią w środku puszczy?

Snape miał bolesną świadomość, że gdyby nie przypadek, nie udałoby mu się odnaleźć Lucjusza. Traf chciał, że aportując się na losowo wybraną polanę, wybrał dokładnie tę, na której Potter zostawił swoją miotłę. Mistrz eliksirów ruszył szybko po wypatrzonych śladach, od czasu do czasu pomagając sobie zaklęciami, ale i tak dotarcie na właściwe miejsce zajęło mu ponad godzinę.

Gdy zobaczył zakrwawionego i nieporuszającego się Pottera, w pierwszej chwili Snape był pewny, że chłopak jest martwy. Kiedy jednak jego spojrzenie przesunęło się na Lucjusza, zauważył, że ten wciąż wskazuje na ciało różdżką, jakby trzymał je pod zaklęciem. Implikacje dotarły do Snape'a natychmiast i już wiedział, co oznacza obrazek, malujący się przed nim. Czerwony błysk _Drętwoty_ przeciął powietrze. Zaklęcie było szybkie oraz skuteczne i Lucjusz Malfoy nigdy nie dowie się, kto go oszołomił. Nie zwlekając, Severus użył świstoklika i przeniósł się z Potterem do Prince Manor. Tam przekazał wszystkie informacje Dumbledore'owi, który natychmiast przesłał wytyczne Kingsleyowi. Wkrótce Azkaban przywitał nowego więźnia.

Z ciężkim westchnieniem Snape wstał i udał się do łazienki — podobnie jasnej i przestronnej jak większość pomieszczeń Prince Manor. Spojrzał w lustro i natychmiast jego brew wygięła się w cynicznym wyrazie. Nie podobało mu się to, co zobaczył. Podkrążone oczy na bladej cerze były jeszcze bardziej widoczne niż zazwyczaj, a splątane od snu włosy i lekki zarost upodobniły go do pospolitego azkabańskiego zbiega. Na tle ozdobionych w złoto i srebro kafelków kontrast między jego mroczną postacią a atmosferą domu stał się jeszcze bardziej wyraźny. Snape potrząsnął głową, aby uwolnić się od tych dziwnych refleksji. Na bogów, o czym on myśli?!

Po krótkim prysznicu i doprowadzeniu się do stanu używalności, ubrał się, rezygnując ze swoich standardowych ciężkich szat na rzecz czarnych spodni oraz jedwabnej koszuli z krótszymi rękawami. W przypadku zaawansowanych projektów warzycielskich mugolska moda była nie tylko praktyczniejsza, ale i bardziej wygodna. Snape wiedział o tym od dawna i w takich przypadkach przestał przywiązywać wagę do czarodziejskiego stroju. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, wyobrażając sobie reakcję uczniów, gdyby go tak zobaczyli. Pewnie z szoku umarliby na zawał. Severus mruknął pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak „głupie dzieciaki". Dobrze wiedział, co myślą o nim uczniowie i jakie przezwiska krążą po szkole. Żadne jednak nie robiło na nim wrażenia, a niektóre z określeń — takie jak Naczelny Postrach Hogwartu — sam pielęgnował.

Kiedy zszedł na dół, zauważył Tonks siedzącą przy stole w głównej jadalni. Przez przeszklone drzwi prowadzące na taras wpadały promienie słońca, które igrały na jej kasztanowych kosmykach. Snape wykrzywił wargi w jadowitym wyrazie. A już miał nadzieję zjeść śniadanie w spokoju i ciszy. Czasami żałował, że pozwolił Dumbledore'owi (przebiegły starzec!) na zrobienie z jego domu Głównej Kwatery Zakonu Feniksa.

Mężczyzna przywitał się oszczędnym skinieniem głowy, tak lekkim, że można było je uznać za przywidzenie, i dopiero gdy usiadł, mógł z bliska przyjrzeć się napiętej twarzy młodej aurorki oraz ciemnym cieniom pod jej oczami.

— Ciężka noc? — sarknął Snape, wskazując ruchem głowy na jej włosy, które zawsze reprezentowały jakiś krzykliwy kolor.

— Wystarczająco — odrzekła, wzruszając nieznacznie ramionami i upijając łyk herbaty. — Wróciłam zaledwie godzinę temu. Czekam na Albusa.

Czyli nawet nie kładła się spać. Cóż, to nie było zaskakujące. Dobrze pamiętał, jaki bałagan zostawił po sobie Czarny Pan na Privet Drive. Ciekawiło go tylko, co stało z Petunią, pod której opieką był chłopak, ale prędzej odgryzłby sobie język niż zapytał o to Tonks. Nie miał pojęcia, czy przeżyła atak, bo podczas walki interesowało go przede wszystkim unikanie pędzących w jego kierunku zaklęć. Chociaż może lepiej, żeby żyła? Severus nie cierpiał tej kobiety, ale już widział oczami wyobraźni zdruzgotanego Złotego Chłopca, który stał się sierotą bardziej niż to było jeszcze możliwe. Naprawdę niepotrzebny był im teraz pogrążony w żałobie i użalający się nad sobą nastolatek. Oczywiście wizja rozpadła się, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że przecież chłopak leży nieprzytomny i być może w ogóle już nie będzie żadnego użalania. Natychmiast spochmurniał, a na jego twarzy pojawił się nieprzyjemny grymas.

Nagle z cichym pyknięciem pojawił się skrzat. Mały elf postawił dzbanek czarnej kawy, filiżankę, koszyczek świeżych bułek oraz kilka pomniejszych miseczek i talerzyków napełnionych różnego rodzaju jedzeniem. Znajdywało się na nich trochę warzyw, kilka rodzajów dżemu, wędlin oraz sera. Nie zabrakło również mleka, owsianki, a także pieczonych kiełbasek. _Mhm… Cudownie. Choć będzie musiał rozkazać skrzatowi, aby dostarczał porcję tylko dla jednej osoby. Przecież to niedorzeczne, tego nie pomieści nawet czteroosobowa rodzina._

W milczącym towarzystwie Nimfadory, które Snape ignorował bez najmniejszego wysiłku, zajął się śniadaniem i lekturą _Proroka Codziennego_. Jednak już sam tytuł wytrącił go z równowagi.

— Co?! — Spojrzał ostro na Tonks, która miała wyjątkowo żałosną minę. — To jakiś żart?

Mistrz eliksirów ponownie rzucił okiem na tekst. Na pierwszych łamach gazety rozpisywano się o powrocie Tego Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, ale kolejny nagłówek, równie duży i równie tłusto wyróżniony, głosił, że Chłopiec Który Przeżył został porwany i miejsce jego przetrzymywania jest nieznane. Spekulowano nawet, iż Harry Potter najprawdopodobniej nie żyje.

— Przypuszczam, że wybuchła panika — skomentował Snape. — Nie dość, że jednej nocy odkryto, że Czarny Pan rzeczywiście powrócił i ani trochę nie przypomina człowieka, to jeszcze porwał Złotego Chłopca, dziecko, które właśnie tu i teraz — Postukał palcem w jeden z akapitów — ogłoszono zarówno wyzwolicielem Pierwszej Wojny, jak i zbawcą oraz jedyną nadzieją na zwycięstwo jasnej strony. — _Martyrologia jak się patrzy_, prychnął w duchu, _wystarczyło jedno wydarzenie, aby czarodziejski świat znalazł sobie męczennika_. — Czy ktokolwiek zdał sobie sprawę, że nie wolno pozwolić, aby te imbecyle pisali, że Potter może być martwy? O to właśnie chodziło Czarnemu Panu!

Na chwilę włosy Tonks rozbłysły czerwienią.

— Wokół burza, trupy i gruz, a chłopak zaginął. I jak niby mieliśmy ich powstrzymać? Sam Albus interweniował, gdy tylko Potter się odnalazł. Było już jednak za późno, egzemplarze zostały rozesłane. Dziwię się tylko, że Skeeter przemilczała cały atak, bo nie ukazał się żaden artykuł spod jej pióra.

— Poprawka, ja go znalazłem.

— Co?

_Doprawdy, jej zdumienie było oburzające._

— Ja. Znalazłem. Pottera — powtórzył Snape powoli i wyraźnie. — Paskudny ex śmierciożerca jako jedyny uchronił wasze cenne dzieciątko od niechybnej śmierci. A dokładniej od śmierci z rąk Lucjusza Malfoya.

Oszołomienie aurorki pogłębiło się, a na usta Snape'a wypłynęło jawne szyderstwo.

— Ach, drogi Albus nic nie powiedział?

Tonks pokręciła przecząco głową.

— Wiadomo tylko tyle, że odnalazł się i został umieszczony w Głównej Kwaterze czyli tutaj. Nic więcej. Nie wiedzieliśmy nawet, kto go tu przyprowadził, ani dlaczego nie dotarł do punktu ochrony.

Snape był zadowolony, że wie znacznie więcej i ma możliwość poinformowania ją w swój złośliwy i bezwzględny sposób:

— Nie dotarł tam, ponieważ został zaatakowany przez Lucjusza Malfoya oraz czterech innych śmierciożerców. Chłopakowi udało się uciec, nie mam pojęcia jak, nie pytaj. To jednak nie zmienia faktu, że dwie godziny później Lucjusz odnalazł chłopaka na jakimś pustkowiu i postanowił się na nim zemścić.

Dłoń Tonks powędrowała natychmiast do ust. Wypowiedziane słowa zawisły ciężko w powietrzu. Obydwoje dokładnie wiedzieli, do czego zdolny jest Lucjusz Malfoy, jeśli da mu się wystarczająco dużo czasu.

— Twierdzisz…?

— _Cruciatus._

To jedno słowo mówiło wszystko.

~ oOo ~

Po śniadaniu mistrz eliksirów zabrał podręczny zestaw fiolek i udał się do pokoju, w którym trzymano Pottera. Kiedy wszedł do pomieszczenia, zlustrował je krótko. Na zielonej sofie pod przeciwległą ścianą spała pielęgniarka. Severus zdziwił się, ale nie skomentował tego. Podszedł bliżej i jego wzrok spoczął na stoliku z poustawianymi bezładnie buteleczkami, z których jednak tylko trzy utraciły swą zawartość. Sam Potter leżał na łóżku tuż pod oknem. Nadal był niesamowicie blady, jednak oddychał spokojnie. Snape zmarszczył brwi, widząc na nocnej szafce miseczkę pełną wody i zanurzoną w niej szmatkę. Dopiero z bliska zauważył, że na czole chłopaka perliły się krople potu.

— Poppy — zawołał, potrząsając lekko ramieniem kobiety.

Madame Pomfrey ocknęła się natychmiast. Kiedy jej spojrzenie padło na okno i omiotło jasny pokój, zerwała się tak nagle, że Snape omal podskoczył.

— Coś się stało, Severusie!?

Natychmiast przypadła do łóżka Pottera i wykonała różdżką szybki skan. Dopiero kiedy otrzymała wyniki, odetchnęła z ulgą.

— Możesz mi wyjaśnić… — zaczął Snape, przyglądając się, jak Poppy rzuca zaklęcie chłodzące na wodę w miseczce i przykłada szmatkę do spoconego czoła. — Czy jest coś, co mnie ominęło podczas mojej nieobecności?

Kobieta westchnęła.

— Nie mam pojęcia, co się dzieje, Severusie. Początkowo wydawało się, że stan pana Pottera jest stabilny. A przynajmniej na tyle, że nie istnieje bezpośrednie zagrożenie życia. — Pomfrey usiadła ciężko na sofie i potarła dłonią zmarszczone czoło. — Po jakiejś godzinie od twojego odejścia stan chłopca zaczął się pogarszać. Dostał gorączki, więc podałam mu dodatkową dawkę eliksiru przeciwgorączkowego. Jednak temperatura zamiast spadać, rosła. Ponieważ stężenie magiczne było wystarczająco wysokie, musiałam uciec się do mugolskich metod.

Wskazała ruchem ręki na miseczkę i Snape zrozumiał. Może nie był magomedykiem, ale jego profesja wymagała sporej wiedzy w tym zakresie. Zasada łączenia według Gekena mówiła, że zagrożenia dla bezpieczeństwa organizmu rośnie wprost proporcjonalnie do liczby podanych dawek eliksirów, przy czym jedna dawka eliksiru jest ekwiwalentna trzem zaklęciom medycznym. Ponieważ uzdrawianie ma zupełnie inną naturę i wpływ na ludzkie ciało, w terminologii pojawiło się pojęcie stężenia magicznego; czyli ilości leczniczych zaklęć i eliksirów, jakie organizm jest w stanie przyjąć na raz. Z tego, co wiedział, Potter przyjął wczoraj wystarczająco dużo eliksirów i leczniczych zaklęć, aby przekroczyć możliwości organizmu.

— Jak zareagował na podanie eliksiru?

Pielęgniarka spojrzała ze znużeniem na mistrza eliksirów.

— Wydaje mi się, że znasz już odpowiedź. Zwrócił oczywiście, dokładnie po kwadransie od zaaplikowania. Podanie go było ryzykowne, liczyłam jednak, że tyle czasu wystarczy, aby gorączka choć trochę się obniżyła.

— Czy to wszystko? Chciałbym teraz zbadać Pottera, aby móc rozpocząć pracę nad eliksirem, który pomoże mu wrócić do zdrowia. — Pominął fakt, że jest to bardziej pobożne życzenie niż rzeczywista możliwość.

— Niestety to nie wszystko — odrzekła pielęgniarka. — Kiedy gorączka wzrosła od czterdziestu stopni, chłopiec dostał napadu drgawek. Nie jestem pewna, czy to wpływ temperatury czy efekty postcruciatusowe. Ale jeśli to drugie…

Madame Pomfrey zacisnęła usta, nie chcąc powiedzieć na głos swoich obaw.

— Wtedy oznacza, że są uszkodzone nerwy — dokończył Snape. — Nie wiadomo tylko jak bardzo.

Poppy kiwnęła głową. Obydwoje wiedzieli, że ta wiadomość nie maluje przyszłości w różowych barwach. Magomedycyna potrafiła wyleczyć wiele chorób, ale w urazach umysłu nadal pozostawała bezsilna. Przy magicznym uszkodzeniu tego typu Severus widział cztery wyjścia: Potter na zawsze pozostanie w śpiączce; odzyska przytomność, ale pozostanie zamknięty w swoim umyśle lub zwyczajnie popadnie w szaleństwo; najbardziej optymistyczną opcją było natomiast, iż nerwy są tylko uszkodzone w nieznacznym stopniu, więc da się je zregenerować, podając eliksir jego własnej receptury.

Snape podszedł do łóżka i wykonał kilka podstawowych skanów. Wyniki nie były zadowalające, ale nie spodziewał się wiele. Przez dłuższy czas wpatrywał się w szczupłą twarz chłopca, zastanawiając się, czy może spróbować legilimencji, ale odrzucił ten pomysł. Wolał nie ryzykować. Później. Chociaż…

— Myślę, że wezmę od Pottera próbkę krwi i spróbuję wybadać powierzchnię jego umysłu.

Poppy zerwała się natychmiast z sofy, stając naprzeciwko mistrza eliksirów z różdżką wycelowaną w jego pierś.

— Ani mi się waż, Severusie Snapie! To zbyt niebezpieczne. Możesz mu tylko zaszkodzić.

Snape zwrócił się do kobiety z irytacją, posyłając jej swoje najgroźniejsze spojrzenie.

— Przed chwilą rozważałem legilimencję, więc ciesz się, że z tego zrezygnowałem. A teraz odsuń się z łaski swojej i daj mi robić to, co uważam za słuszne. Jestem naturalnym oklumentą i legilimentą. Wybadanie powierzchni jest dla mnie dziecinne proste.

Pielęgniarka ani drgnęła. Przez chwilę oboje zastygli w walce na spojrzenia. W końcu, krzywiąc się niemiłosiernie, Snape wypluł:

— Nie skrzywdzę waszego Złotego Chłopca, mogę ci zaręczyć. Złożyłem obietnicę, że będę go chronił.

Kobieta zawahała się, ale w końcu ustąpiła. Snape chwycił nadgarstek Pottera i zrobił nacięcie. Następnie pobrał krew do małej fiolki, po czym zasklepił rankę. Kiedy chował próbkę do kieszeni szaty, zmarszczył brwi. Jego wzrok utkwiony był w dłoni chłopca, na której wystawały niemal wszystkie kosteczki.

— Poppy, czy Potter zawsze był taki chudy?

Madame Pomfrey zrobiła krok do przodu, by przyjrzeć się chłopcu z bliska. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się nad odpowiedzią.

— Zawsze był dość szczupły. Ale rzeczywiście, teraz jest zdecydowanie chudszy niż wtedy, gdy badałam go po trzecim zadaniu.

Snape doszedł do wniosku, że spotkanie z Voldemortem w cztery oczy, tym bardziej jeśli jest się jego śmiertelnym wrogiem, nie mogło należeć do najprzyjemniejszych. A trzeba nadmienić, że bycie świadkiem czarnomagicznego rytuału odrodzenia powinno plasować się na najwyższej pozycji sytuacji nieprzyjemnych. Może i współczułby Potterowi, gdyby nie żywe wspomnienie jego lekceważącego zachowania. Potter zdawał się kompletnie nie rozumieć, jakie Czarny Pan stanowi zagrożenie, ale dlaczego miałby, skoro nigdy tak naprawdę nie doświadczył jego grozy? Bezpieczne i beztroskie życie wśród mugoli na pewno mu w tym nie pomogło. Cóż, pomyślał sarkastycznie, roztrzaskanie arogancji i pewności siebie oraz strach przed śmiercią na pewno nie przysporzyły apetytu.

— Chciałbym, abyś mi teraz nie przerywała, bo muszę się skoncentrować — zwrócił się do pielęgniarki. — Jak dla mnie możesz nawet wyjść.

Oczywiście Poppy ani myślała ruszyć się z pokoju. Odsunęła się jednak i usiadła na krześle z lewej strony łóżka. Nadal nie była zadowolona z zamiarów Snape'a.

Przedostanie się na poziom umysłu bez kontaktu wzrokowego dla dużej części legilimentów było niewykonalne. Jednak dla Severusa badanie bezbronnego umysłu nie stanowiło większego wyzwania. Mężczyzna znieruchomiał i utkwił wzrok w twarzy chłopca. Po chwili wziął głęboki oddech i zamknął oczy. Wyglądał teraz jak ktoś, kto wsłuchuje się w otaczające go dźwięki. Po chwili wyczuł obecność dwóch umysłów. Ponieważ łatwo lokalizował je w przestrzeni, a także tylko jeden z nich był świadomy, z łatwością skupił się na właściwym. Przez chwilę badał z fascynacją fale i drgania jakie napływały z umysłu chłopca, przypatrywał się jego _działaniu_, esencji, jego zamkniętym myślom. Snape nie miał zamiaru ich otwierać, wpływać na ich ruch, zakłócać ich szumu. I kiedy skupił się na tej niepowtarzalnej melodii, próbując wyłuskać informacje w jej przepływie, zauważył zgrzyty, których nie powinno tam być. W umyśle dzieciaka panował…

— Chaos — wyszeptał, otwierając oczy.

— Co to znaczy, Severusie?

Snape spojrzał na madame Pomfrey i po raz pierwszy w życiu ze zdziwieniem stwierdził:

— Nie mam pojęcia.

~ oOo ~

Kiedy Snape schodził do swojego laboratorium, wciąż zastanawiał się nad tym, co napotkał w umyśle Pottera. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy dotarł na miejsce i stanął przed pustym kociołkiem. Jednak nie nazywałby się Severus Snape, gdyby nie potrafił wziąć się w garść i odłożyć zajmujący go temat na później. Tak więc natychmiast przystąpił do pracy.

Aż pięć godzin zajęło mu wstępne wertowanie notatek i potrzebnych ksiąg. Musiał opracować miksturę na podstawie własnych eksperymentów na temat eliksiru postcruciatusowego, uwzględniając obecne informacje na temat stanu Pottera. W tym momencie niezmiernie żałował, że zarzucił badania po upadku Czarnego Pana. Były prawie skończone, ale skoro szalony czarnoksiężnik przestał częstować _Cruciatusami_ na prawo i lewo, Severus stracił swoje króliki doświadczalne. Nikt nie nadawał się na eksperymenty lepiej niż zdesperowani śmierciożercy, którzy mieli serdecznie dość efektów postcruciatusowych.

Kolejną godzinę opracowywał skład na podstawie tego, co wiedział, że jest stuprocentowo skuteczne, jak również pięć wariantów, które trzeba będzie dodać na ostatnim etapie warzenia. Choć miał wątpliwości, który z nich da wymagany efekt, był pewny, że dowie się o tym, gdy „usłyszy" zmiany zachodzące w umyśle chłopca.

W porze obiadu aportował się skrzat, ale mistrz eliksirów natychmiast go odesłał, nie chcąc przerywać pracy. Dopiero późnym popołudniem zdecydował się coś zjeść. Wolał, aby podczas warzenia nic go nie rozpraszało, a tym bardziej tak prozaiczna rzecz jak głód. Tym razem dokładnie sprecyzował elfowi swoje wymagania. Nie chciał, by jego laboratorium zamieniło się w mniejszy odpowiednik kuchni.

Dokładnie dwie godziny i trzydzieści minut zajęło mu ukończenie pierwszej części podstawy. Warzenie mikstury składało się z siedmiu faz, przy czym przed rozpoczęciem drugiej należało odczekać dokładnie dobę. Severus nie martwił się tym, gdyż wolny czas poświęci na przygotowanie wariantów. Na szczęście każdy następny odstęp między etapami skracał się o połowę. Oznacza to więc, że już trzeciego dnia eliksir będzie gotowy.

Po zgaszeniu ognia pod kociołkiem i zabezpieczeniu mikstury, Snape skierował się do wyjścia z podziemi. Jednak gdy tylko minął ostatni stopień wąskich schodów, przystanął oszołomiony. Jego spokojna i cicha rezydencja niespodziewanie zamieniła się w coś, co nieprzyjemnie przypominało dworzec kolejowy. Wszędzie, gdzie okiem sięgnął, biegali czarodzieje, wołając i przekrzykując się nawzajem.

— Co tu się, do jasnej chole... — Severus urwał, kiedy koło niego przebiegł na oko dwudziestoletni młodzieniec, potrącając go i sprawiając, że niebezpiecznie się zachwiał. Pospiesznie wymamrotane „przepraszam" było jedynym, co Snape usłyszał, zanim chłopak zniknął za zakrętem.

Snape'owi zawrzała krew w żyłach. W centrum zbiegowiska zauważył wysoką sylwetkę Albusa Dumbledore'a.

— Dumbledore! — wycedził. Zazwyczaj zwracał się do pracodawcy z szacunkiem, ale tego było za wiele. — Masz mi to natychmiast wytłumaczyć! To miała być kwatera, nie jarmark.

Dyrektor okręcił się wokół własnej osi, stając twarzą w twarz z bardzo wściekłym Severusem Snape'em.

— Uspokój się, Severusie. Mamy sytuację nadzwyczajną. — Poważny ton natychmiast ostudził emocje młodszego mężczyzny. Czekał na kontynuację, która jednak nie nadeszła. Zamiast tego Dumbledore wycelował różdżkę we własne gardło. — _Sonorus_.

Echo rozniosło się po całym domu. Zaklęcie nie było zbyt silne, ale wystarczało, aby każdy mógł dokładnie Albusa usłyszeć.

— Pewnie zastanawiacie się czemu zwołałem was, zakłócając ten miły dzień. — Snape prychnął. Nawet w sytuacjach „nadzwyczajnych" Dumbledore nie mógł powstrzymać się od żartów. — Chwilę temu nasz informator zawiadomił mnie, że Voldemort zaatakuje ministerstwo.

Kilka osób sapnęło. Snape natomiast z czystym niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w Albusa. Drugi szpieg? Do tej pory sądził, że był jedyną osobą mającą dostęp do informacji Voldemorta.

— Potwierdza także, że atak miał nastąpić wczoraj po zabiciu Harry'ego Pottera, ale jak wiemy plany uległy dezaktualizacji. Ponieważ jednak plotki, jakie rozgłosił _Prorok Codzienny_, odwróciły sytuację na korzyść Voldemorta, możemy się spodziewać, że za niecałą godzinę Tom zawita do ministerstwa.

— Nie rozumiem, co mu to da? — zagrzmiał Alastor Moody. Jego magiczne oko zawirowało dziko. — Wczoraj aurorzy bez problemu byli w stanie odeprzeć jego atak.

— Z pewnością jest to istotnie trafne pytanie, teraz jednak nie czas na to. O dwudziestej pierwszej czarodzieje zaczną opuszczać budynek i atrium będzie zapełnione ludźmi. Trzeba zapewnić im możliwie jak najlepszą ochronę. — Na chwilę zapadła cisza, po czym Albus zwrócił się do Snape'a: — Severusie, przynieś mi włos Harry'ego. Natychmiast.

Nawet jeśli ta prośba była dziwna, Snape nie dał po sobie poznać, że jest zaskoczony. Bez słowa skierował się na piętro wyżej i wszedł do pokoju chłopca.

— Albus...

Snape urwał i uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu, widząc Pottera, który na czole, rękach i klatce piersiowej miał przytknięte mokre bandaże. Nawet w niewyraźnym świetle lamp, mógł zauważyć, że stan chłopaka alarmująco się pogorszył.

— Znowu ma gorączkę — poinformowała pielęgniarka. — Nie wiem, co jeszcze mogłabym zrobić.

_No Severusie_, powiedział do siebie mistrz eliksirów, _ty tu jesteś ekspertem od Cruciatusów, wysil mózgownicę_.

— Ta gorączka raz zniża się, a raz wraca, tak? — Kobieta kiwnęła twierdząco. — Gorączka jest skutkiem zaklęcia, a więc coś nie pozwala organizmowi się zregenerować. Jeśli sytuacja się nie zmieni, trzeba będzie podać Wywar Żywej Śmierci i utrzymać Pottera pod jego działaniem do czasu, aż skończę przygotowywać swój eliksir.

Pielęgniarka już otworzyła usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale Snape przerwał jej:

— Przemyśl to.

I nie czekając na odpowiedź, wyrwał Potterowi jeden włos, po czym powrócił na dół.

Wszyscy przypatrywali się z zaciekawieniem, jak Snape podaje czarny włos Albusowi. Starszy czarodziej wyjął zza pazuchy buteleczkę z miksturą w kolorze błota. Eliksir Wielosokowy.

— To da nam element zaskoczenia i odwróci uwagę Toma — wyjaśnił Dumbledore. — Lucjusz Malfoy został natychmiastowo osadzony w więzieniu, ale w jakiś sposób Voldemort dowiedział się o szczegółach jego udziału w wydarzeniach ubiegłej nocy. Sądzę, że Tom byłby głupcem, gdyby brał za pewnik zapewnienia Lucjusza, ale myślę także, że nie wyklucza śmierci Harry'ego. — Dumbledore wrzucił włos do mikstury. Ciecz zasyczała i zabulgotała, po czym zrobiła się przejrzyście zielona. — Ta... mistyfikacja zachwieje zaufaniem Toma do jednego z jego najlepszych zwolenników. Dodatkowo ukróci to spekulacje o domniemanym porwaniu chłopca oraz zjednoczy ludzi i zmobilizuje ich do walki.

Kończąc wypowiedź, Albus przytknął naczynie do ust i jednym haustem wypił połowę jej zawartości. Na ich oczach sylwetka Dumbledore'a zaczęła się zmieniać: broda nikła, białe włosy zamieniały się w krucze, a zmarszczki wygładzały się. Wkrótce cała postać skurczyła, przybiegając drobną chłopięcą formę.

— Harry będzie głównym celem. — W zapadłej ciszy młody głos zabrzmiał niezwykle czysto i dźwięcznie. — Nie mogę narażać żadnego z was na takie ryzyko.

— Doprawdy, Albusie — sarknął Snape — wydaje mi się, że wraz z wyglądem Pottera przyjąłeś także jego wątpliwy rozum. Od kiedy to zacząłeś przejmować się ryzykiem, kiedy na szali leży dobro ogółu?

Albus spojrzał na mistrza eliksirów z wyrzutem i młodszy mężczyzna aż zdziwił się, jak ten wzrok był mu znany i nieznany jednocześnie. Te młode zielone oczy wiele razy patrzyły na niego tak, jakby Severus zrobił im coś złego, ale nigdy nie było w nich ani grama sympatii.

— Od momentu, w którym to ryzyko jest zupełnie niepotrzebne. — Dumbledore transmutował swoje obszerne szaty czarodzieja w jeansy i niebieską bluzę, a następnie stuknął różdżką w swoje okulary-połówki zmieniając oprawki w identyczne, jakie nosił Potter. — Hm... — mruknął. — Harry ma rzeczywiście kiepski wzrok, zupełnie jak mój własny. — Kościstymi palcami osadził okulary na nosie i mrugnął do Severusa konspiracyjnie. To było zdecydowanie zbyt dziwne, pomyślał Snape. — Poza tym, chcemy, aby nagłówki mówiły o żywym Harrym Potterze, nie o martwym. Oprócz Harry'ego jestem jedyną osobą, która jest w stanie walczyć z Tomem i nie przegrać.

Cóż, Severus musiał się z tym zgodzić. Nawet jeśli brał tę umiejętność na karb szczęścia, wolał, aby ta tendencja się utrzymała.

Wszystko następowało po sobie szybko i w ustalonej kolejności. Albus krótko objaśnił szczegóły planu i czarodzieje kolejno deportowali się do Londynu. Już po chwili Prince Manor ponownie wypełniły cisza i spokój.

* * *

><p><strong>Koniec rozdziału trzeciego<strong>

* * *

><p>[1] Podobne zaklęcie zostało rzucone na torebkę Hermiony, kiedy w oryginale Złote Trio wyruszało na poszukiwanie Horkruksów. Polega na tym, że dany przedmiot posiada dużo większą pojemność niż to wygląda na zewnątrz.<p>

[2] Przyznaję, że tu po prostu przekłamałam. Nie posiadam żadnego sensownego atlasu i jedynie mogłam skorzystać z mapy google, która pokazywała, że istotnie jest tam jakieś, dość spore w zasadzie, „skupisko drzew" ^^ Nie wyjaśnia jednak, czy rzeczywiście las ten nazywa się Rammore Forest. Nazwę wzięłam od wioski znajdującej się w pobliżu.


	4. Zagrajmy

**Beta: Jasmin Kain**

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 4. Zagrajmy<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~<strong>

_Każdy jest więźniem własnej gry i wszyscy, póki żyjemy, jedynie podbijamy stawkę. _

— Emil Cioran

****~oOo~****

* * *

><p>Ministerstwo wypełniał znajomy gwar, choć był on trochę bardziej nerwowy niż zazwyczaj. Niedawne wydarzenia zdążyły odcisnąć piętno na całej magicznej społeczności Anglii. Czarodzieje, którzy wcześniej skończyli pracę, znikali pośpiesznie w kominkach, nie tracąc czasu na tradycyjne wymienianie się nowinkami czy zaproszeniami na podwieczorki.<p>

Nagle w atrium rozbrzmiał krótki okrzyk, a następnie hol rozświetlił błysk fleszy. Trzy znane postacie czarodziejów okrążała grupa reporterów, która w tym momencie bardziej przypominała hordę wściekłych chochlików na głodzie niż poważanych członków dziennikarskiej profesji. Młodziutki Harry Potter uśmiechał się, trochę nieśmiało i niezwykle niewinnie, wywołując westchnienie wśród grupy kobiet o wysoko rozwiniętych instynktach macierzyńskich (_Jak takie dziecko mogło doświadczyć tylu okropieństw!? Biedactwo..._ — wyszeptała jedna z nich). Chłopiec kroczył obok najznakomitszych aurorów: Kingsleya Shacklebolta i Marthy Davies.

Szepty uniosły się o oktawę, wypełniając pomieszczenie jednostajnym szumem.

— Co pana sprowadza do ministerstwa, panie Potter?!

— Czy plotki o uprowadzeniu były nieprawdziwe?

— Jak udało się panu ocalić z ataku?

— Czy to prawda, że ledwo uszedł pan z życiem?

— Gdzie się pan ukrywał?

— Co sądzi pan o działalności zapobiegawczej ministra?

Dziennikarze przekrzykiwali się nawzajem, szturchając się i potrącając. Fotografowie lawirowali wokół przybyłych z nadzieją zdobycia lepszego ujęcia. Jednej z kobiet zsunęła się z głowy tiara, kiedy próbowała przepchnąć się do pierwszego rzędu. Kiedy już jej się to udało, jej elegancki żakiet koktajlowy był całkowicie pognieciony, a jednej ze stóp brakowało pantofelka. Chyba tylko cudem ocaliła pióro i notes.

Można było odnieść wrażenie, że dziennikarze absolutnie nie czują się zniechęceni tym, że nie są w stanie zbliżyć się do przybyłych na odległość mniejszą niż półtora metra. Zaklęcie ochronne Shacklebolta skutecznie im to uniemożliwiało, ale Davies i tak z niezadowoleniem mruczała coś o „niezbędnych dwóch metrach".

Im dalej trójka zmierzała ku centrum atrium, tym zainteresowanie wzmagało się. Jak tylko pracownicy ministerstwa zorientowali się, że oto właśnie przybył Harry Potter, _ten_ Harry Potter, o którym cały dzień rozpisywano się w gazetach, że prawdopodobnie jest więziony lub po prostu martwy, w jednej chwili przystawali zaciekawieni, jakby zapominając, że dopiero co spieszyli się do swoich domów. Każdy chciał na własne oczy zobaczyć to legendarne dziecko, które stało się przyczyną upadku Tego Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać.

Nagły _Sonorus_ sprawił, że czarodzieje wzdrygnęli się.

— Przyszedłem do Ministerstwa Magii, aby wydać oświadczenie — powiedział czystym głosem Harry Potter, który wspiął się na brzeg fontanny, idealnie służący za podwyższenie. — Jak widzicie, jestem cały i zdrowy, ale nie jest to w tej chwili istotne... choć pan Shacklebolt jest na tyle miły, że odpowie na wasze pytania jutro o dziewiątej. Każdy, kto jest tym zainteresowany, może zgłosić się do jego biura. — Zawiesił na chwilę głos i spojrzał przepraszająco na Kingsleya. Nie mieli teraz czasu na roztrząsanie, jak Harry Potter po raz _kolejny_ przeżył. Albus-Harry upewnił się, że cała uwaga skupiona jest właśnie na nim, po czym kontynuował: — Dziś stanęliśmy w obliczu zagrożenia. Zagrożenia, które dotyczy nas wszystkich. Voldemort... — Ludzie zadrżeli. Parę osób pisnęło, a kilka kobiet zasłabło i musiały zostać podtrzymane przed upadkiem przez najbliżej stojących kolegów. Dumbledore westchnął w duchu. — ...nie pozwoli być neutralnym w wojnie nikomu, czy to czarodziejowi czy to magicznemu stworzeniu. Nadszedł czas, w którym każdy z was będzie musiał wybrać między tym, co słuszne, a tym, co łatwe [1].

Czternastolatek ponownie rozejrzał się po zgromadzonym tłumie. Pracownicy ministerstwa obserwowali go, jedni z zaskoczeniem, inni z oszołomieniem. W ich oczach Harry Potter był kimś niezwykłym — osobą o wyglądzie dziecka, kimś, kto nie miał prawa być bardziej doświadczonym od dorosłych, a jednak właśnie ten chłopiec został wrzucony w sam środek wojny i przeżył. Jak tak krucha istota mogła pozbawić mocy czarodzieja, którego nie byli w stanie pokonać nawet najbardziej odważni, utalentowani i zdeterminowani aurorzy? Czy posiada jakąś niezwykłą moc? Na dodatek, kiedy okazało się, że Harry Potter rzeczywiście był świadkiem odrodzenia Voldemorta, gazety z wręcz maniakalną obsesją zajęły się spekulacjami dotyczącymi tamtej nocy na cmentarzu oraz analizowaniem ataku na Privet Drive.

Jednak oprócz konsternacji i niepewności, w oczach ludzi można było dostrzec obawę o życie własne i bliskich. Wielu wyglądało także na po prostu zagubionych. Nikt też nie odważył się przerwać ciszy. W sali rozbrzmiewało jedynie skrzypienie piór po pergaminie, kiedy dziennikarze notowali każde słowo spływające z ust Wybrańca.

— Poddając się i nie robiąc nic, aby go powstrzymać, sprawimy, że Voldemort wygra. A on nie zostawi tego świata takim, jaki był. Wiecie, do czego jest zdolny i wiecie, tak samo jak ja, że go zniszczy. Wczoraj wykonał pierwszy ruch. Mój dom został zaatakowany, ponieważ Voldemort spodziewał się, że bez oporów zabije mnie i tym samym wywoła panikę wśród czarodziejskiej społeczności. Zresztą... powodem mógł być także fakt, że żywi do mnie urazę za to, że pozbawiłem go mocy jako niemowlę. — Słowa te spowodowały krótkie rozbawione parsknięcia i nerwowe chichoty. Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko, a w jego oczach pojawiły się wesołe błyski. — Nie dziwię się, że jest tym odrobinę sfrustrowany. Stara się mnie zabić, od kiedy sięgam pamięcią, ale wciąż nie bardzo mu się to udaje.

Rozbrzmiały kolejne śmiechy i napięcie nieco opadło. Część zgromadzonych kręciła głowami z mieszaniną niedowierzania i zdumienia, kiedy stało się jasne, że Harry Potter nie jest w żadnym stopniu przerażony tym, że na jego życie czyha najgroźniejszy czarnoksiężnik współczesności. Kobiety z rozwiniętym instynktem macierzyńskim westchnęły jeszcze głośniej niż poprzednio (_Taki młody, a taki odważny! Niebywałe!_).

Przede wszystkim jednak ludzie zaczęli zadawać sobie pytanie: czy Ten Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać rzeczywiście jest niepokonany, skoro czternastolatek tyle razy był w stanie udaremnić jego plany?

— Wczoraj aurorzy bez problemu powstrzymali śmierciożerców, ratując życie wielu niewinnym ludziom. Udało się to, ponieważ zjednoczyliśmy się. Walcząc razem, jesteśmy w stanie zwyciężyć, walcząc osobno będziemy umierać. Nie pozwólcie, by uprzedzenia i strach obezwładniły wasze serca, tak jak ja nie pozwalam, aby wypełniły moje.

Szczupła twarz chłopca ściągnęła się w powadze i skupieniu, kiedy wypowiadał następne słowa:

— Zarówno ja, Zakon Feniksa, jak i założyciel organizacji Albus Dumbledore, zrobimy wszystko, co w naszej mocy, aby pokonać Voldemorta. Liczymy jednak na zaufanie, wsparcie i pomoc Ministerstwa Magii, jak i każdego z was. — Spojrzenie zielonych oczu zatrzymywało się na niektórych twarzach, jakby kierował te słowa właśnie do nich. — W tych mrocznych czasach każda zdrada może wyrządzić nieodwracalne szkody, tak jak i każda słuszna decyzja przyczynić się do zwycięstwa. Zbliża się wojna. — Stanowczy głos potoczył się po nienaturalnie cichym atrium. — Tylko od was zależy, jaki będzie jej wynik.

Kingsley uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na Albusa wzrokiem mówiącym: _niezła robota, dyrektorze_. Ludzie sprawiali wrażenie poruszonych przemową, jakby nagle postawiono przed nimi perspektywę życia niepozbawionego możliwości. Dumbledore wiedział, że ludziom niepotrzebne są teraz puste zapewnienia, że „wszystko będzie dobrze", ale utwierdzenie, że ich los nie jest przesądzony.

Davies również posłała uśmiech. Harry'ego Pottera poznała dopiero dzisiaj. Była dość młodą aurorką, więc nie brała udziału w Pierwszej Wojnie. Kiedy Kingsley poinformował ją, że potrzebuje zaufanej osoby do delegacji Chłopca Który Przeżył, zgodziła się natychmiast. Przez cały czas przemowy uważnie oceniała czternastolatka i musiała przyznać, że swoją postawą w zupełności skradł serca publiczności. Davies z początku przypuszczała, iż mimo oczywistej idealizacji Wybrańca w gazetach, ludzie nie będą chcieli słuchać dziecka. Widać jednak czarodziejska społeczność była na tyle wystraszona ostatnimi wydarzeniami, że w swojej desperacji, zawierzyła jego słowom niemal bez zastrzeżeń.

Oczywiście nie dotyczyło to wszystkich. Paru czarodziejów przypatrywało się chłopcu z niesmakiem i niechęcią. Davies rozpoznała w nich głowy kilku czystokrwistych rodów i wiedziała już, po której stronie staną w tej wojnie. Wciąż istniały rodziny, które wierzyły w ideały, jakie posłużyły Voldemortowi do zdobycia poparcia podczas Pierwszej Wojny.

Nagle ciszę przerwał czyjś lodowaty głos:

— Brawo, Harry Potterze, cóż za wzruszająca przemowa. Widać, że Dumbledore dobrze wychował swojego pupilka.

Wśród tłumu nastąpił moment dezorientacji, ale już w następnej sekundzie wybuchła panika. Wokół rozległy się histeryczne krzyki. Ludzie zaczęli wpadać na siebie oraz tratować się, byle tylko oddalić się od wysokiej sylwetki czarnoksiężnika, który spoglądał na powstałe zamieszanie z pogardą. Niechęć wyraźnie odznaczała się w czerwonych źrenicach, błyszczących w półcieniu niczym dwa rubiny.

Voldemort zdawał się być kompletnie niewzruszony zmierzającymi w jego kierunku grupami aurorów. Już po chwili okazało się dlaczego. Z nicości zaczęli materializować się śmierciożercy. Było ich coraz więcej, i więcej, i więcej... Nie wyglądało to jednak na aportację ani podróż świstoklikiem. Zresztą ministerialne zabezpieczenia bezwzględnie uniemożliwiały stosowanie obu środków komunikacji. Davies zmrużyła oczy. Dotąd nie spotkała się z zaklęciem zwodzącym, które pozwalało na całkowitą niewidzialność, a to wyglądało tak, jakby ciała śmierciożerców były materią utkaną z powietrza; zupełnie niewidoczną dla oka, ale już po chwili przenikającą do realnego świata.

Nagle kobieta uśmiechnęła się groźnie. Czymkolwiek był ten czar, nie działał długo. Słudzy Voldemorta za nic w świecie nie przegapiliby możliwości atakowania z ukrycia.

Rozpoczęła się walka.

Tylko niewielka część czarodziei posiadała na tyle przytomności umysłu, aby wyciągnąć własne różdżki. Cały ciężar ochrony przed zabłąkanymi czarami i kierowaniem ludzi w bezpieczną części budynku spoczął na członkach Zakonu. Wznosili ponad głowami tłumu ochronne tarcze, które wspólnie utworzyły delikatną sieć. To otrzeźwiło tych, którzy w pierwszej chwili rzucili się do ucieczki. Reporterka w koktajlowym żakiecie odrzuciła pióro oraz notes i teraz bez obu pantofelków stała pewnie na nogach, wysyłając własny czar ochronny. Widząc to, coraz więcej osób odwracało się, aby dołączyć własne zaklęcia. Już po chwili utworzona stawała się coraz bardziej widoczna, aż zaczęła jarzyć się jasnym blaskiem.

— Witaj, Riddle. — Dumbledore wiedział, że Harry zwracał się czarnoksiężnika tylko na dwa sposoby: po mugolskim nazwisku lub po imieniu, jakie świadomie przybrał. Riddle zmrużył gniewnie oczy. Wokół mógł panować chaos, ale świat zatrzymał się na nich dwóch. Śmierciożercy nie pozwalali atakować swojego pana, ale też nie mieli sposobności, by atakować Harry'ego Pottera. Wyglądało to, jakby ta dwójka miała rozstrzygnąć losy wojny tak, jak miało miejsce w przypadku Albusa i Grindewalda. — Dawno się nie widzieliśmy — zakpił.

Albus z początku nie chciał prowokować Voldemorta, ale miał przeczucie, że to właśnie odpowiedziałby Harry. Musiał też jak najdłużej skupić całą uwagę czarnoksiężnika na sobie.

Grymas złości wykrzywił wężową twarz.

— Jesteś dużo odważniejszy w otoczeniu obrońców, nieprawdaż? Jeszcze miesiąc temu drżałeś ze strachu, chowałeś się za nagrobkiem, krzyczałeś od mojego dotyku... Powiedz, Harry, jakie to uczucie być zupełnie sam?

Voldemort widocznie obrał taktykę zastraszania i rozpraszania przez przywoływanie złych wspomnień. Niedoczekanie.

— Stanąłem przeciw tobie. Walczyłem. Twoje słowa nic nie zmienią.

Albus nie był pewny kto pierwszy wyciągnął różdżkę. Błysnęły zaklęcia. Wokół zawirowało od magii.

— Widzę, że masz nową różdżkę, Harry — syknął Voldemort, po części z zadowoleniem, po części ze złością. — Kto by przypuszczał, że Ollivander tak szybko się postara? Ale dla wybawcy czarodziejskiego świata wszystko na kiwnięcie palcem, prawda? Jak myślisz, czy i tym razem dopisze ci szczęście, skoro nie posiadasz już bliźniaczej różdżki? Kto cię tym razem uratuje? — Z paskudnym uśmiechem wskazał na walczących. — Nie liczyłbym na nich.

Zielony promień świsnął koło kruczoczarnej głowy i rozprysł się na statule. Voldemort miał rację. Sam Albus to przewidział. Wokół panowało zbyt duże zamieszanie i ani Shacklebolt ani Davies nie mieli szans być dla niego wsparciem.

Grad różnokolorowych zaklęć znowu przeciął powietrze. Dumbledore używał tylko tych, które mógł znać Harry, jednak nawet z tak ograniczonymi możliwościami pojedynek był wyrównany. Chociaż Albus musiał przyznać, że ciało Harry'ego było dla niego szczególnie kłopotliwe; małe i kruche było w użyciu zupełnie inne od jego własnego. Miał jednak tego świadomość, kiedy decydował się na tę mistyfikację.

— Co ci to da, Voldemort? — zapytał Harry-Albus. Kątem oka obserwował śmierciożerców, którzy przypierali atak. Zdawało się to zupełnie bezcelowe. Stawiający opór tłum uniemożliwiał im jakikolwiek znaczący ruch. Zakon natomiast ochraniał ludzi i wyprowadzał z budynku wyjściem ewakuacyjnym od strony wyższego piętra. Zmieniało się ono co roku i tylko Wizengamot oraz Departament Obrony wiedzieli, którędy wyprowadzić ludzi w razie niebezpieczeństwa. — Przecież dobrze wiesz, że nie wygrasz. To było głupie atakować ministerstwo po tym jak aurorzy skopali wam tyłek.

Albus zachichotał w duchu na minę Voldemorta. Ach, ten młodzieżowy kolokwializm! Już dawno chciał coś takiego powiedzieć Tomowi. W odpowiedzi Dumbledore otrzymał serię zaklęć. Kilka zablokował, a przed kilkoma uchylił się.

— Nie możesz trafić?

_Och, taaak... zdecydowanie dobrze się bawił. Starość pozbawiona jest jednak pewnych zalet._

— Kiedyś pozbędę się twojego ciętego języka, chłopcze. Wyrwę ci go.

Voldemort przekrzywił głowę i utkwił czerwone ślepia w chłopcu. Wydawało się, że coś analizuje; trochę z ciekawością, ale i niepewnie, jakby coś nie dawało mu spokoju. Dumbledore domyślał się, co chodzi po głowie czarnoksiężnikowi.

— Co się stało, Riddle? Czyżby Lucjusz Malfoy cię okłamał?

Jedno spojrzenie na wężowatą twarz utwierdziło Dumbledore'a, że trafił w sedno.

— Nie wykluczałem, że jego zapewnienia mogą być... nieco przesadzone. Choć nie spodziewałem się cię tu spotkać, Harry Potterze. I to w pełni sił. To zbyt niezwykłe nawet jak na ciebie.

— Nie wiesz jednego, Riddle. I właśnie dlatego nie możesz dojść do tego, dlaczego słowa Lucjusza Malfoya okazały się nieprawdziwe. — Albus dał Voldemortowi chwilę na przyswojenie sobie jego słów. To, co następnie powie, będzie prawdą, nawet jeśli tak mało brakowało, aby było kłamstwem. — Wiesz coś o woli, Riddle? Na pewno wiesz. Musisz zdawać sobie sprawę, że aby rzucić niektóre zaklęcia lub im się przeciwstawić trzeba mieć silną wolę. Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne nigdy nie będą na mnie działać tak, jak na innych ludzi. Umiem obronić się przed _Imperiusem_ i umiem przetrwać _Cruciatusa_. Lucjusz Malfoy nie miał wystarczająco czasu, aby mnie złamać.

— Znalazł cię w lesie. — Stwierdzenie zdawało się być jednocześnie pytaniem.

— Znalazł.

— Ale został rozbrojony, a ty nadal żyjesz.

— Gdybym był nim, uznałbym, że to głupi pomysł przyznawać się do porażki.

I już. Ziarnko zostało zasiane. Malfoy straci wszelkie poparcie i przywileje w Wewnętrznym Kręgu. Arystokrata mógł przyprowadzić Harry'ego Pottera do rąk Czarnego Pana, ale nie zrobił tego. Postanowił sprzeciwić się rozkazom i rozprawić z chłopakiem na swój własny sposób. I zaprzepaścił tym niepowtarzalną szansę, jaka trafiła się ciemnej stronie. Na koniec informacja, jaka przyszła z Azkabanu, była fałszywa.

Tymczasem walka trwała.

Atrium zaczęło pustoszeć, choć nadal pozostali aurorzy i ci, którzy pomagali ostatnim cywilom przedostać się do tylnych schodów lub otwartych kominków. Część mężczyzn walczyła ze śmierciożercami — ci, którzy pragnęli zemsty za dawne krzywdy, ale także ci, którzy nie chcieli dopuścić do zwycięstwa Czarnego Pana. Mimo iż nadal więcej jak połowa niezdolna była do walki ze strachu, przemowa dała efekty. A teraz każda pomoc liczyła się na wagę złota.

Nagle kilka rzeczy wydarzyło się jednocześnie.

Albus zbladł tknięty jakimś okropnym przeczuciem. Voldemort wykrzywił wargi w okrutnym uśmiechu, a w całym ministerstwie włączył się ogłuszający alarm. Z różdżki Voldemorta wypełzł język ognia, formując się w koszmarne monstrum, gotowe połknąć wszystko, co spotka na swojej drodze. Atrium utonęło w krzyku.

~ oOo ~

Severus w pierwszej chwili miał zamiar poszukać w laboratorium zapasowej fiolki z wywarem Żywej Śmierci oraz przedyskutować z madame Pomfrey jego użycie. Nie był pewny, czy posiada tutaj ten eliksir, bo większość czasu spędzał w Hogwarcie. Prince Manor oczywiście dysponowało swoim własnym składzikiem, ale Snape gromadził w nim głównie takie mikstury, których uwarzenie było niezmiernie pracochłonne, a termin przydatności rozciągał się na lata.

Kiedy jednak Severusowi zaburczało głośno w brzuchu, doszedł do wniosku, że sprawa Pottera nigdzie nie ucieknie. Poza tym dyskusja z pielęgniarką będzie dużo łatwiejsza, jeśli matrona wpierw oswoi się z propozycją, jaką jej chwilę temu przedstawił. Drugie donośne burczenie oznajmiło mu, że zdecydowanie to, co zjadł w swoim laboratorium, zostało już dawno przetrawione. Natychmiast udał się do jadalni, by skonsumować drugą kolację.

Mało kto wiedział, że pomimo szczupłej sylwetki, a nawet można by powiedzieć wręcz chudej, Severus Snape wcale nie unikał jedzenia. Mężczyzna nie miał pojęcia czemu wszyscy sądzili, że ma zwyczaj głodowania, kiedy nikt nie patrzy. Owszem, gdy pracował, wykonywane zadanie stawało się priorytetem i wszystko inne schodziło na dalszy plan. Nie miał wtedy głowy, aby zajmować się tak prozaicznymi rzeczami jak pilnowanie posiłków. Podobnie rzecz miała się, kiedy w życie wkradał się stres. Miał wtedy wrażenie, że żołądek wiąże mu się w supeł, nie pozwalając czegokolwiek przełknąć. Ale niech Merlin uchowa przed McGonagall i Sinistrą, które od czasu do czasu wszczynały kampanię pod tytułem „Dokarm Severusa"...

Snape wzdrygnął się. To nie były miłe wspomnienia.

Zasiadł więc za stołem z jasnego cedru i w tym samym momencie pojawił się skrzat. Severus dokładnie przekazał wytyczne i zanim się obejrzał, rozkoszował się czarną herbatą i grecką sałatką. Obok talerza rozłożył Proroka Wieczornego i zatopił się w lekturze. Wolał być na bieżąco z wydarzeniami, które ostatnio zmieniały się w zawrotnym tempie.

Od czasu do czasu jego myśli podążały w kierunku tego, co działo się obecnie w ministerstwie. Był jednak spokojny; ufał Dumbledore'owi — zarówno jego magii jak i rozumowi, nawet jeśli pokrętnemu i lekko zdziwaczałemu.

Mężczyzna był w trakcie rozkoszowania się lekkim deserem, kiedy w pokoju pojawił się srebrny patronus. Świetlisty łabędź zawisł przed mistrzem eliksirów, a kiedy otworzył swój dziób, przemówił nerwowym głosem madame Pomfrey:

— Potrzebuję cię, Severusie. Przyjdź natychmiast.

Mistrz eliksirów warknął w poirytowaniu. Co znowu? Już zaczynał mieć serdecznie dość tego, że jego życie zatrzymało się w miejscu i zaczęło kręcić wokół Pottera. _Nie tylko moje życie_, przypomniał mu sarkastyczny głosik, _cały cholerny czarodziejski świat kręci się teraz wokół tego bachora_.

Severus miał wiele powodów, aby nienawidzić chłopca.

Pierwszym było to, że Snape reagował wręcz alergicznie na wszystko, co wiązało się w jakiś sposób ze słowem „Potter". Lily Evans, ze wszystkich ludzi na kuli ziemskiej, musiała związać się właśnie z Jamesem Potterem. Mężczyzną, który uczynił piekło ze szkolnych lat Snape'a jak i wielu innych uczniów. To były aż dwa powody w jednym, aby z całego serca znienawidzić tego człowieka i jego nazwiska. Taki typek jak James Potter nie zasługiwał na Lily. Snape nieraz rozważał, czy ten bydlak nie podał jej eliksiru miłosnego albo czy nie kontrolował ją za pomocą _Imperiusa_ lub przynajmniej _Confundo_. Aż do ukończenia Hogwartu Lily nie darzyła Pottera nawet szczątkową sympatią, wręcz przeciwnie. Nie mógł więc pojąć, jak mogło się to później zmienić.

Jej związek z Potterem był przyczyną wielu ostrych słów Severusa, ale jedyne co mógł zrobić, to czekać, aż Lily sama przejrzy na oczy. Potter był kobieciarzem. Nie mogło więc zająć wiele czasu, aż ten ją zdradzi. Była też druga strona medalu. W pewnym momencie Severus zaczął podejrzewać, że Potter robi awantury swojej dziewczynie za to, że się z nim przyjaźni. Każdy dzień utwierdzał go w tym przekonaniu. Był więc wściekły, bo Lily oddalała się od niego i zaczął obawiać się, że ją straci. I to bezpowrotnie.

Ale kiedy dowiedział się, że Lily wychodzi za mąż i spodziewa się dziecka, dziecka _Pottera_, wpadł w furię.

A potem Voldemort napadł na dom Potterów w Dolinie Godryka. Czara trującej goryczy przepełniła się, kiedy Snape zrozumiał, że gdyby chłopiec w ogóle się nie urodził, Lily by żyła.

I tak ród Potterów zniszczył wszystko, co Severusowi było drogie.

Kiedy Snape pierwszy raz zobaczył jedenastoletniego Harry'ego Pottera, był wstrząśnięty. Oto do Wielkiej Sali weszła idealna miniaturka Jamesa Pottera. Nawet głos mieli kropka w kropkę identyczny. Jedyne, co odróżniało chłopca od jego dawnej nemezis to niezwykle zielone oczy i blizna na czole, która kształtem przypominała błyskawicę.

Żeby tego było mało, już na pierwszej lekcji eliksirów okazało się, że Harry Potter jest tak samo arogancki jak jego ojciec. W ogóle nie uważał na to, co Snape mówił, a kiedy postanowił utemperować chłopaka, ten odpyskował bezczelnie. Krew zawrzała Snape'owi w żyłach. Nigdy w całej jego profesorskiej karierze żaden dzieciak, a tym bardziej pierwszoroczny, nie odważył się na taką impertynencję. Następne miesiące tylko utwierdziły mężczyznę w przekonaniu, że bachor jest równie rozpieszczony, nieodpowiedzialny i spragniony rozgłosu, co bezczelny.

Severus z całych sił starał się zachowywać profesjonalnie, a przynajmniej na tyle, na ile pozwalało mu ciśnienie podnoszące się za każdym razem, kiedy dzieciak pojawiał się w zasięgu jego wzroku. Salazarze! Chyba nawet Longbottom, ze swoją umiejętnością tworzenia śmiertelnej trucizny nawet z najprostszego eliksiru, nie potrafił doprowadzić go do tak szewskiej pasji, do jakiej doprowadzał go Potter.

Jednak Severus Snape był bardzo dumnym człowiekiem i kochał Lily całym sercem. Była jego jedyną przyjaciółką oraz ostoją, gdy był młody. I kiedy poprosiła go o ochronę dla syna, zanim ten osiągnie pełnoletność, zgodził się. Czasy były niepewne, a ona i Potter należeli do opozycji. Snape nie rozumiał, czemu przyszła akurat do niego. Już wtedy musiała zdawać sobie sprawę, że przystąpił do śmierciożerców. Jednak w jakiś sposób była przekonana, że zgodzi się na jej prośbę i dotrzyma złożonej przysięgi.

I Snape mógł nienawidzić, mógł wściekać się, ale dopóki to było w jego mocy, starał się uchować Pottera w jednym kawałku.

Tak więc Severus wstał i ruszył schodkami na górę. Kiedy otwierał drzwi, tknęło go złe przeczucie. I okazało się, że jest ono w pełni uzasadnione.

Potter oddychał chrapliwie i rzucał się na łóżku, wstrząsany drgawkami. Zerknięcie na madame Pomfrey utwierdziło mężczyznę w przekonaniu, że jest bezradna. Rzadko kiedy zawodziła ją moc uzdrawiania i ten widok był równie niecodzienny, co zobaczenie Yeti w Afryce. Pamięć Severusa sięgała tylko do jednego podobnego wydarzenia. To było wtedy, kiedy jeden z uczniów zachorował na smoczą ospę. Chłopca zabrano go do św. Munga, ale nawet tam nie udało się go uratować. Był to jeden z nielicznych przypadków tej choroby kończących się śmiercią.

Snape odwrócił się na pięcie, mówiąc krótko:

— Wrócę za minutę.

Oby ten cholerny wywar Żywej Śmierci był w jego magazynie, bo jak nie...

Nagle Snape zamarł. Przypomniał sobie wszystko to, co dzisiaj zobaczył i wszystko, czego się dowiedział. Albus nie miał racji. Chłopak umrze. I to jeszcze dzisiaj.

Stop.

Znajdzie ten eliksir i wepchnie Potterowi do gardła. Niech tylko bachor odważy się skonać w Prince Manor, to pożałuje!

Severus ruszył do przodu z taką prędkością i determinacją, że portrety zawieszone na ścianach śledziły go z zaintrygowaniem.

Snape wpadł do magazynku, niemal wyłamując drzwiczki z zawiasów. Smukłymi palcami przesuwał po etykietkach przytwierdzonych do różnego kształtu flakoników i fiolek. Większość z nich były stara i zakurzona, ale napisy dawało się odczytać bez większych problemów. Mistrz eliksirów zaklął ze złością. Prince'owie nałożyli na składzik zaklęcie antyprzywołujące, a on nie zrobił nic, aby je zdjąć. Wcześniej uznał, że jest to przydatne, jako że miało to zapobiec kradzieżom. Teraz jednak miał ochotę posłać do diabła swoją paranoiczną naturę.

W końcu znalazł to, czego szukał. Maleńka buteleczka opróżniona była do połowy. Odkorkował ją, aby upewnić się, że opis zgadza się z zawartością, po czym zamknął z powrotem i równie szybko, co przyszedł, wrócił na górę.

Sytuacja nie uległa zmianie. Poppy musiała przywiązać Pottera do łóżka magicznymi więzami, żeby nie zrobił sobie krzywdy. Nagle powietrze zgęstniało. Przedmioty wokół zaczęły drżeć i wibrować. Severus uniósł brew w zaskoczeniu. Wyglądało to tak, jakby magia chłopca zaczęła wymykać się spod kontroli, ale nie powinna być aktywna! Co się tutaj do cholery dzieje?

Nie było jednak czasu na zastanawianie się. Bez słowa podał pielęgniarce eliksir. Nie musiała pytać. Wiedziała, co to jest.

— Wiesz, że po tym może zapaść w śpiączkę? — zapytała Poppy roztrzęsionym głosem.

Severus kiwnął głową twierdząco. Wiedział. Oczywiście, że wiedział. Podanie takiego eliksiru równie dobrze mogło zaszkodzić, co pomóc. Ryzyko, że chłopak nigdy się nie obudzi, zwiększało się dwukrotnie. Wolał jednak zaryzykować, niż czekać aż po prostu umrze.

— Trzy krople. Starczy na trzy dni. Do tego czasu skończę eliksir i zobaczymy, czy mu pomoże.

Pielęgniarka zawahała się. Severus, widząc to, warknął:

— Na co czekasz? Sam z siebie nie przestanie się rzucać. Nie licz na to.

— Nie minęły dwadzieścia cztery godziny.

— Co? — W pierwszej sekundzie nie zrozumiał, czemu mu to mówi. _Och_. Stężenie magiczne. Nie minęły dwadzieścia cztery godziny, od kiedy przyprowadził tu Pottera. Było za wcześnie na podawanie kolejnych eliksirów.

Severus potarł dłonią skroń. Spojrzał najpierw na bladego chłopca, potem na Poppy i w końcu na buteleczkę z wywarem. Przedmioty, wcześniej zaledwie podrygujące, teraz zaczęły skakać jak opętane.

— To młody organizm, a do pełnego cyklu nie zostało wiele czasu, pięć, góra sześć godzin. Trzeba spróbować.

Pielęgniarka nie miała wyboru. Odmierzyła trzy krople.

W pierwszej chwili wydawało się, że eliksir nie podziałał, ale już po paru sekundach wszystko zaczęło się uspokajać. Stolik przestał się kołysać, ustawione na nim buteleczki brzęczeć, a kanapa znieruchomiała. Oddech Pottera z chrapliwego przeszedł w ciężki, a następnie w bardzo płytki. Na końcu zamarł zupełnie. Severus chwycił nadgarstek chłopca. Nie wyczuwał pulsu.

To było dziwne; wiedzieć, że Potter żyje, ale widzieć go jako martwego. Snape przez chwilę przyglądał się temu obrazkowi; bladość na twarzy chłopca wyraźnie odznaczała się na tle kruczoczarnej czupryny i wyglądała wręcz upiornie w połączeniu z głębokimi cieniami na młodych powiekach. Mężczyzna myślał, że przez chwilę poczuje jakieś ukłucie lęku. Wszak jeśli było coś, czego się obawiał, to tego, że nie dotrzyma przyrzeczenia złożonego Lily. Czuł jednak jedynie obojętność.

A może po prostu sytuacja stała się na tyle krytyczna, że w końcu przestał czuć cokolwiek więcej poza wyczerpaniem?

— To tyle — stwierdził machinalnie i odwrócił się do pielęgniarki. — Radzę ci teraz odpocząć. On przez te dni będzie w zastoju, a ty wyglądasz równie koszmarnie co Potter.

I nie czekając na ripostę, wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

~ oOo ~

Wszyscy, którzy jeszcze do tej pory walczyli, zaczęli uciekać w popłochu. Shacklebolt złapał za ramię Harry'ego-Albusa i pociągnął go w stronę wyjścia. Dumbledore jednak wyszarpnął się. Jeśli nic nie zrobi, ten ogień połknie wiele istnień. Nie mógł na to pozwolić.

— Uciekaj! — syknęła Davies. — Nic nie zrobisz!

— Nie — uciął Albus.

Skierował różdżkę na monstrum, które powiększało się z każdą chwilą i w tym momencie sięgało już wysokiego sklepienia. Potwór pochłaniał wszystko na swojej drodze, włącznie z tarczami ochronnymi. Wykrzyczane przez niektórych _Aguamenti_ zamieniało się w parę. Albus skupił całą swoją moc na inkantacji:

— _Ignis conversio glacie!_

Na ich oczach ogień zaczął zamarzać. Sekunda po sekundzie potwór zamieniał się w lodową statuę. I kiedy już miała się przechylić i runąć...

— _Expulso!_

Wszędzie rozprysły się lodowe odłamki. Były ostre i kaleczyły wyciągnięte ręce oraz nieosłonięte twarze, jednak nie wyrządzały większych szkód niż płytkie draśnięcia.

Voldemort z czystym niedowierzaniem wbił wzrok w miejsce, w którym stał Harry Potter. Był to jednak ledwie ułamek sekundy. Dumbledore wiedział, że czarnoksiężnik dostał to, po co przyszedł. Voldemort chciał, aby czarodziejski świat podjął grę. I on również przystał na ryzyko. I po części przegrał. Zanim zmogło go osłabienie, widział jak Voldemort i śmierciożercy opuszczają ministerstwo.

Potem była już tylko ciemność.

Shacklebolt chwycił ciało chłopca w samą porę, aby ochronić go przed upadkiem.

— Davies, pomóż mi!

Aurorka spojrzała rozszerzonymi oczami na Kingsleya. Była w szoku i ten wcale jej się nie dziwił. Nie była członkinią Zakonu, więc nie miała pojęcia o eliksirze wielosokowym. On sam był pod wrażeniem wyczynu Albusa. Mógł tylko wyobrazić sobie, jak zareagowałby, gdyby sądził, że dokonał tego czternastolatek. Transmutacja żywiołów była najwyższym poziomem transfiguracji, trudniejsza od transmutacji ludzkiej, a według niektórych również od animagii. Nawet nie uczono jej w Hogwarcie.

Pytanie, czy Voldemort zacznie teraz coś podejrzewać, czy po prostu uzna, że Harry Potter jest niezwykle potężnym czarodziejem?

Davies w końcu otrząsnęła się i chwyciła omdlałe ciało z drugiej strony. Na wszelki wypadek wyczarowała też wokół nich tarczę.

Schody. Skręt. Korytarz. Znowu schody. Droga dłużyła się. Musieli wydostać się tylnym wejściem, gdyż kominki były zupełnie zniszczone. Po drodze mijali kolejne ciała i nie mieli pewności, czy są tylko nieprzytomne czy martwe. Kiedy wydostali się na jedną z ulic Londynu, ujrzeli ogromne zamieszanie. Wielu czarodziei było zupełnie rozhisteryzowanych. Stażyści ze św. Munga nie nadążali z rozdawaniem uspokajających eliksirów.

Tymczasem, kiedy buteleczki z cennym wywarem szły w ruch, magomedycy transportowali ciężko rannych do szpitala, a tych z mniejszymi obrażeniami opatrywali na miejscu. W pewnym momencie niski i wyglądający wyjątkowo żałośnie mężczyzna w średnim wieku próbował aportować się. Zanim jednak mu się to udało, rozszczepił się. Po ulicy rozniósł się przestraszony krzyk, kiedy oderwana noga nie znikła, tak jak reszta jegomościa, ale spoczęła na asfalcie. Shacklebolt skrzywił się. Jeden z uzdrowicieli od razu naprawił „problem", ale widok nie był przyjemny.

Nagle przy nich znaleźli się Tonks i Lupin.

— Wszystko w porządku?

— Tylko zasłabł — zapewnił Shacklebolt i zwrócił się do Marthy: — Damy już sobie radę. Mamy przygotowany świstoklik na powrót do bezpiecznego miejsca.

— Jesteś pewny, że nie powinien znaleźć się w Mungu? — zapytała zaniepokojona, kiedy spojrzała na bladą twarz chłopca.

Kingsley pokręcił głową w zaprzeczeniu.

— Tam, dokąd się udamy, mamy własnego uzdrowiciela, więc wszystko będzie z nim w porządku. Tonks?

Nimfadora podeszła do nich i uwolniła Marthę od ciężaru. Zanim dotknęła świstoklika, zwróciła się jeszcze do Remusa:

— Spotkamy się na miejscu. Uważaj na siebie.

— Nic mi nie będzie. Do zobaczenia wkrótce.

W sekundę później znajdowali się już w holu wejściowym Prince Manor.

~ oOo ~

Kiedy Snape usłyszał głosy dochodzące z holu, natychmiast sprawdził, co się dzieje.

Gdy ujrzał troje mocno sfatygowanych czarodziejów, nie zdziwił się. Nie podejrzewał, żeby Voldemort potraktował ich łagodnie. Albus-Harry podtrzymywany był przez dwie pary rąk. Shacklebolt miał tak poszarpaną szatę, że sprawiało to wrażenie, jakby właśnie przeżył bliskie spotkanie z jakimś ostrozębnym potworem, a na włosach i ramionach Tonks osiadła cienka warstwa sadzy. Dumbledore wcale nie prezentował się lepiej od nich, choć na swoim ciele nie miał żadnych obrażeń.

— Co się wydarzyło? — zapytał, kiedy przenosili Albusa-Harry'ego do jednego z pokoi na parterze.

Kingsley streścił krótko wydarzenia w ministerstwie.

Severus był pod wrażeniem. Nie był ekspertem od transmutacji, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie ma wielu metod na powstrzymanie Szatańskiej Pożogi. Zaklęcie to klasyfikuje się do ściśle czarnej magii, gdyż kontrolę nad nim posiada wyłącznie wywołujący. Nie ma nic wspólnego z _Incendio_, który jest naturalnym ogniem, i który można ugasić za pomocą _Aguamenti_. Severus nie mógł poradzić na dreszcz, który nagle przeszedł mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Za nic nie chciałby zginąć taką śmiercią.

Kiedy Severus przywołał odpowiednie eliksiry lecznicze, Albus zaczął wracać do swojej właściwej postaci. Musieli szybko powiększyć ubranie, gdyż zaczęło pękać w szwach, kiedy szczupłe ciało zamieniało się w dużo większe i niemal o połowę wyższe.

Zaaplikowanie odpowiednich dawek zajęło zaledwie chwilę. Właściwie nie istniały przypadki śmiertelnego wyczerpania magicznego, więc nie musieli się niepokoić. Wszystkie incydenty, jeśli już miały miejsce, były związane z obrażeniami ciała. Według wyliczeń Snape'a już rano Albus odzyska świadomość i będzie zachowywał się tak samo irytująco jak zawsze.

Gdy drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się, mistrz eliksirów uśmiechnął się mrocznie. Nie oglądając się za siebie, powiedział:

— Poppy, dziękujemy za troskę, ale umiem zająć się dyrektorem.

Pielęgniarka zignorowała go i podeszła, by zrobić własny skan. Kiedy wyniki ją usatysfakcjonowały, wyszła bez słowa.

— Co jej wcześniej powiedziałeś? — zaciekawiła się Tonks. Nie było szans, żeby w czasie, kiedy oni byli w ministerstwie, Severus nie zrobił czegoś pielęgniarce.

— Po prostu wyraziłem swoje spostrzeżenie.

I nie mówiąc ani słowa więcej, również wyszedł.

* * *

><p><strong>Koniec rozdziału czwartego<strong>

* * *

><p>[1] Zupełnie przypadkowo wyszła mi parafraza słów Dumbledore'a z ostatniego rozdziału „Harry'ego Pottera i Czary Ognia". Beta zwróciła mi uwagę, że to zdanie jest znamienne dla Dumbledore'a, więc wyszukałam odpowiedni fragment, a brzmi on tak: „Pamiętajcie o nim, gdy nadejdzie czas, w którym będziecie musieli wybierać między tym, co słuszne, a tym, co łatwe".<p> 


	5. Dylematy i rozwiązania

**Beta: Jasmin Kain**

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 5. Dylematy i rozwiązania<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~<strong>

_W poszukiwaniu rozwiązania problemu najbardziej pomocna jest znajomość odpowiedzi._

— Prawa Murphy'ego

**~oOo~**

* * *

><p>— Albusie, ty patetyczny starcze... — mruknął Severus następnego dnia.<p>

Od czytania o wystąpieniu dyrektora robiło mu się słabo. Jak można w jednym krótkim przemówieniu zawrzeć tyle wzniosłości? Zdecydowanie słodycze przeżarły czarodziejowi mózg i teraz stan ten znajduje swoje odzwierciedlenie w słowach. Severus miał wrażenie, że jeśli doczyta ten tekst do końca, nabawi się cukrzycy. O, już czuł jak glukoza krąży w jego żyłach. Brrr...

Wzrok przesuwał się po zdaniach, ale tym razem niespiesznie, z dużo większą ostrożnością. „_Nie pozwólcie by uprzedzenia i strach obezwładniły wasze serca, tak jak ja nie pozwalam, aby wypełniły moje_". No nie... takie coś nadaje się do melodramatu, a nie do prawdziwego życia!

Ciszę przerwało długie, cierpiętnicze westchnienie.

Każdą kolumnę Proroka zdobiły zdjęcia. Potter przemawiający do społeczności. Potter walczący z Voldemortem. Wyczerpany Potter niesiony przez Kingsleya Shacklebolta i Marthę Davies. A nawet Potter unicestwiający gigantycznego ognistego potwora.

Swoją drogą, co za idiota marnuje czas na robienie zdjęć, kiedy jego życie wisi na włosku? Doprawdy, nigdy nie zrozumie dziennikarzy.

Po omacku chwycił filiżankę i upił łyk bez odrywania wzroku od tekstu. Jego ciemne brwi niemalże zetknęły się ze sobą, kiedy marszczył czoło w skupieniu.

_...Wspólna akcja ewakuacyjna przyczyniła się do ocalenia wielu istnień. Specjaliści zgodnie twierdzą, że gdyby nie szybka reakcja aurorów i połączenie sił w obronie przed Tym Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, straty byłyby dziesięciokrotnie większe. Aż trudno uwierzyć, że odnotowano zaledwie pięć ofiar śmiertelnych. Ostateczna liczba rannych niestety nie jest jeszcze znana..._

_...Do tej pory eksperci prześcigają się w domysłach, jaki był cel zamachu na Ministerstwo Magii. Przypuszcza się, że chodziło o zwykłą demonstrację siły, aczkolwiek Roman Bartlett wysuwa własne wnioski na ten temat (patrz str. 12)._

_...Nasze źródła donoszą, że obecne miejsce pobytu Harry'ego Pottera jest objęte tajemnicą. Magomedycy uspokajają, że oprócz wyczerpania magicznego (_„_Przyczyny i skutki wyczerpania magicznego_"_, patrz str. 8), Chłopiec Który Przeżył nie odniósł żadnych fizycznych obrażeń. Znany uzdrowiciel, wieloletni pracownik szpitala św. Munga, sir Alvin Lycorius potwierdza, iż może minąć kilka tygodni nim chłopiec dojdzie do pełni sił: _„_Walka z Sami-Wiecie-Kim zdecydowanie osłabiła tak młode i niewykształcone magicznie ciało. Wyczerpanie magiczne traktowane jest przez wielu jako mit, ale sądzę, iż ci, którzy byli świadkami wydarzeń w ministerstwie, nie będą sprzeczać się, że istnieje naprawdę. W rzeczywistości każdy organizm ma swoją wytrzymałość i zmęczone traci po prostu siłę, nieważne czy magiczną czy niemagiczną. Stąd utrata przytomności. Z pewnością możecie się państwo ze mną zgodzić, że nawet bardzo utalentowani dorośli czarodzieje mieliby trudności z tak zaawansowanym czarem transfiguracyjnym. Nigdy dotąd, nawet w najśmielszych domysłach, nie ryzykowałem stwierdzenia, że udałoby się to kiedykolwiek czternastolatkowi, który nie wszedł jeszcze w okres dojrzałości magicznej. To dokonanie istotnie było niezwykłe_".

— _Czy to oznacza, że po tym okresie jego moc się zwiększy? Prorok jest w posiadaniu informacji, że nie było to pierwsze zdumiewające dokonanie Harry'ego Pottera. Pomijając kwestię przeżycia zaklęcia zabijającego, już w wieku trzynastu lat chłopiec był w stanie wyczarować cielesnego Patronusa. Jak dobrze wiemy jest to zaklęcie należące do materiału siódmych klas, kiedy to czarodziej jest już w pełni dojrzały magicznie. Nie mniej i tak większości udaje się wyczarować zaledwie mgiełkę._

— _Z pewnością okres dojrzewania to ważny etap dla każdego czarodzieja. To wtedy magia kształtuje się najsilniej i owszem, zmienia się także jej moc. Niekiedy nawet ujawniają się umiejętności dotychczas uśpione. Jest to też czas niekontrolowanych zrywów przypadkowej magii, ale właśnie dzięki temu z czasem czarodziej zyskuje nad nią większą kontrolę. Po tym, co widzieliśmy, można spodziewać się, że pan Potter będzie w przyszłości naprawdę wielkim magiem._

— _Czy okres dojrzewania to jedyny moment, w którym poziom mocy ulega zmianie?_

— _Och nie, zdecydowanie nie. Magia formuje się przez całe życie. Magomedycy wciąż badają, co przyczynia się do tego, że niektórzy czarodzieje dysponują większą mocą od innych i nadal wiele pytań pozostaje bez odpowiedzi. Ja bym jednak porównał magię do pamięci. Ulega przekształceniom wraz z naturalnymi etapami rozwoju, ale także wpływa na nią aktywność prowadzona w codziennym życiu. Kiedy pamięć, podobnie jak magię, poddaje się ćwiczeniom i wyzwaniom, jej możliwości wzrastają. Kiedy natomiast pozostaje się biernym, umiejętności również utrzymują się na niskim poziomie. Zwracając uwagę na okres dojrzewania, chcę tylko wskazać, że istnieją momenty graniczne niepozostające bez znaczenia. Innym fundamentalnym przykładem będzie z pewnością pierwsze użycie dzikiej magii w okresie dziecięcym. Im wcześniej do tego doszło, tym większa pewność, że dziecko wyrośnie na silnego czarodzieja..._

— W końcu, Albusie, będziesz musiał wypić eliksir, który sam uwarzyłeś — wymruczał Severus w przestrzeń. — Teraz wszyscy będą oczekiwać od Pottera cudów, a dobrze wiemy, że ma problemy nawet z pospolitą transmutacją.

— Być może — nadeszła odpowiedź.

Severus wzdrygnął się i obejrzał za siebie. W progu jadalni stał Dumbledore ubrany w nocną koszulę. Jedną ręką asekuracyjnie podpierał się framugi i mimo iż starał się uśmiechnąć, wyszło mu to raczej blado.

— Miałeś nie wstawać — zganił go Snape. — Wczorajsza konfrontacja z Czarnym Panem bardzo cię osłabiła.

Dumbledore tylko machnął ręką lekceważąco.

— To nic. Pomyślałem, że dobrze byłoby rozprostować stare kości. — Staruszek usiadł obok Severusa i natychmiast przed nim pojawił się talerz pełen kanapek. — Wybacz mój niestosowny strój. Skrzat zabrał moją szatę do prania, a nie czuję się jeszcze na siłach, aby transmutować koszulę w ubranie.

— Co teraz? — zapytał Snape, jasno wskazując na to, o czym rozpisują się gazety. Postanowił zupełnie zignorować wzmiankę o niecodziennym wyglądzie dyrektora.

— Nic, Severusie. Niech sądzą, że Harry ma nadzwyczajne umiejętności. W niczym to nie przeszkodzi. Bez względu na opinie w odpowiednim czasie chłopiec będzie na tyle silny, aby z powodzeniem zmierzyć się z Voldemortem.

Głośne prychnięcie oznajmiło, co Severus o tym myśli.

— Zawsze uważałem cię za mądrego czarodzieja, Albusie. Nawet ty, wraz ze swoją ufnością w cukierkowy świat pełen ideałów, nie możesz wierzyć w te brednie. Spójrz prawdzie w oczy, sam nie jesteś w stanie go pokonać, więc jak ma dokonać tego Potter? Owszem, wiele razu udało się chłopakowi przeżyć i ja tego nie neguję, ale było to zwykłe szczęście albo czyjaś ochrona. To wszystko.

Dumbledore westchnął, sięgając po dzbanek herbaty, po czym nalał ciemny napój do filiżanki.

— Wiem, że masz swoje zdanie na ten temat, ale oni... — Tu wskazał ręką na tych wszystkich czarodziejów i czarownice, którzy rozpisywali się o fenomenie Chłopca Który Przeżył. — ...wcale nie będą wiele mijać się z prawdą.

Snape utkwił chmurne spojrzenie w twarzy Dumbledore'a.

— Ty chyba żartujesz?

— Nie żartuję.

Snape zmarszczył brwi jeszcze chmurniej.

— Wybacz, ale widziałem umiejętności Pottera podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego i pod względem magicznym niczym wyjątkowym się nie wyróżnia.

— Ty tak sądzisz.

Snape zazgrzytał zębami.

— Każ mu przetransmutować szczura w chińską porcelanę, a zobaczysz, że będą ją zdobić nie wzorki a ogon i sierść. Takie to właśnie Potter ma umiejętności. Knocić najprostsze zaklęcia. Na zajęciach z eliksirów...

— Mam świadomość, Severusie, że Harry nie jest wybitnym uczniem z eliksirów — uciął dyskusję dyrektor.

Przez dłuższą chwilę żaden z nich się nie odezwał.

— Co z chłopcem, Severusie?

Snape zacisnął wargi w idealnie prostą linię. Tak prostą, że nie powstydziłaby się jej sama McGonagall.

— Miał gorączkę, której nie potrafiliśmy zbić. Musieliśmy podać mu Wywar Żywej Śmierci.

— Rozumiem.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na dyrektora z zaskoczeniem.

— Naprawdę?

Jasne oczy Dumbledore'a zamigotały w taki sposób, że miało się wrażenie, iż posiadają własne wewnętrzne źródło światła.

— Spodziewałem się, że może coś takiego nastąpić. Nie powiedziałeś mi nic, czego nie brałbym pod uwagę.

Mistrz eliksirów wpatrywał się przez chwilę w dyrektora dziwnym wzrokiem. Zupełnie jakby zobaczył go po raz pierwszy w życiu.

— Czy ty masz choć najmniejsze pojęcie, co to oznacza? — zapytał, choć wizja Albusa, który nie kojarzy tak elementarnych faktów, była cokolwiek dziwna. — Z każdą chwilą jego szanse na obudzenie się maleją. Nawet jeśli mój eliksir zadziała i Potter odzyska świadomość, to już nie będzie tą samą osobą, co wcześniej. Pamiętasz Longbottomów? A Williamsonów? A może nazwisko Alice Spencer mówi ci coś? Naprawdę sądzisz, że to nie będzie miało swoich konsekwencji?

Dumbledore długo wpatrywał się w swojego podwładnego. W końcu odezwał się:

— Nie twierdzę, że _Cruciatus_ Lucjusza Malfoya nie pozostawi śladów. — W tym momencie spojrzenie mężczyzny pociemniało i przez chwilę wyglądał naprawdę przerażająco. Severusa zawsze zastanawiało, w jaki sposób Albus Dumbledore potrafi w jednej sekundzie przeistoczyć się z dobrotliwego staruszka w groźnego czarodzieja. — Jednak posiadam dowód, który utwierdza mnie w przekonaniu, że uszkodzenia nie są nawet w połowie tak rozległe jak twierdzisz.

— Jaki dowód?

— Wszystko w swoim czasie, Severusie. Wszystko w swoim czasie. Możesz być pewny, że nie pozostaniesz w niewiedzy, gdyż będę potrzebował twojej pomocy.

Mistrz eliksirów westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem. Jeśli kiedyś nadejdzie dzień, w którym zrozumie Albusa Dumbledore'a, będzie trzeba ustanowić ten dzień świętym. Według niego to, co mówił czarodziej, w ogóle nie miało sensu. I wcale nie poprawiał tego fakt, że staruszek miał tendencję do wygłaszania enigmatycznych wypowiedzi, które były nadzwyczaj irytujące. Tolerował je jednak, gdyż nie mógł nie docenić dość sporego zaufania, jakim obdarzał go dyrektor, kiedy dzielił się z nim swoimi spostrzeżeniami albo dyskutował na temat wydarzeń przebiegających na arenie politycznej.

— Wiesz może czemu Czarny Pan zaatakował wczoraj ministerstwo? — zapytał Snape, zmieniając temat.

— Wiem.

— A więc?

— Chodziło o bibliotekę.

Brwi Snape'a wygięły się w zdziwieniu.

— Nie powiesz mi chyba, że to całe zamieszanie było o jakąś książkę?

— Niestety było. Ale nie o „jakąś książkę", tylko o pewną unikatową księgę napisaną w wężomowie.

— To niedorzeczne. Jeśli potrzebna była mu jakakolwiek księga, mógł po prostu kazać śmierciożercom wykraść ją w nocy, kiedy budynku pilnują jedynie ochroniarze, a nie rozpoczynać wojny i ryzykować stratami.

— Powiedz mi, co wiesz o bibliotece, która mieści się w Ministerstwie Magii?

Snape zmarszczył czoło.

— Niewiele. Wiem tylko tyle, że znajdują się tam zbiory ksiąg czarnomagicznych, które urzędnikom uda się skonfiskować z domów czarodziejskich bądź innych miejsc. Ale to nic niezwykłego, gdyż gromadzone są podobne zbiory artefaktów czarnomagicznych czy urządzeń potencjalnie niebezpiecznych, a także obiektów na które trzeba mieć licencję, jak chociażby zmieniacze czasu. Te przedmioty, które ministerstwo nie jest w stanie zniszczyć ani unieszkodliwić, bądź decyduje się zachować, umieszcza w specjalnych pomieszczeniach.

Dumbledore spojrzał na mistrza eliksirów z łobuzerskim uśmiechem.

— I to uważasz za niewielką wiedzę, Severusie? To znacznie więcej niż wie przeciętny pracownik działu Konfiskaty Obiektów Magicznych.

Snape wzruszył ramionami i chwycił filiżankę.

— Mark Stannis swego czasu był szefem wydziału. To przyjaciel Lucjusza Malfoya, a więc często widywałem go na bankietach. Kiedy wypił, z jego ust wypływał nieprzerwany potok słów. Dlatego też ministerstwo zwolniło go za zdradzanie tajemnic służbowych. Nie obyło się również bez sporej kary pieniężnej i odsiadki w Azkabanie.

Dumbledore pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

— Każde tego typu pomieszczenie jest zabezpieczone przed kradzieżą. Jedyna osoba, która może zezwolić na opuszczenie czegokolwiek, to sam Minister Magii. Spora część przedmiotów jest po prostu zbyt niebezpieczna, stąd to ograniczenie. — Dumbledore podniósł dłoń, widząc, że młodszy czarodziej chce coś powiedzieć. — Uprzedzając twoje pytanie, minister musi zrobić to świadomie. Nie może być pod działaniem _Imperiusa_, bo wtedy włącza się alarm.

Snape'a nie do końca to przekonywało.

— To zaawansowana magia, więc spodziewam się, że byle kto nie mógłby podjąć się tego zadania. Sądzę też, że nieco uprościłeś całą sprawę. — Jedno zerknięcie na sylwetkę dyrektora utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że ma rację. — W porządku. A więc jednym z podstawowych warunków było porwanie i kontrola ministra, aby przekazał im dany przedmiot. Niemniej alarm jest niewielką przeszkodą dla ludzi z Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Jeśli doszłoby do walki, umieliby poradzić sobie nawet z aurorami wyższego stopnia. Chyba, że... Co się dzieje, gdy włączy się alarm?

— Ach, dobre pytanie, Severusie. — Staruszek uśmiechnął się. — Wbrew opiniom krytyków rządu, ministerstwo od zawsze chronione było dość dobrze. Alarm, o którym mowa, nie tylko powiadania aurorów, ale aktywuje również czar zamykający. Oczywiście każdy tego typu jest do obejścia, gdyż nie ma barier nie do przełamania. Jednak potrzeba na to czasu. Mi przykładowo zajęłoby to pięć minut, ale nawet ja miałbym nie lada kłopot z wydostaniem się, gdybym został osaczony przez aurorów w czasie znoszenia bariery.

Dopiero teraz Snape zrozumiał. Jeśli wszyscy zajmowali się bezpiecznym wyprowadzaniem ludzi z budynku oraz walką z Czarnym Panem, wyznaczeni do zadania śmierciożercy zyskali odpowiednią ilość czasu. Snape podejrzewał, że nawet kilku potężnych magicznie czarodziejów nie byłoby w stanie pobić rekordu Albusa, ale oceniał, że piętnaście minut by im wystarczyło.

— Czyli ten cały atak to była tylko gra. Sposób odwrócenia uwagi od właściwego celu.

— Dokładnie.

— No dobrze, a co z tą księgą? Co w niej takiego niezwykłego, że Czarny Pan chciał ją mieć?

— Jak zapewne wiesz, każdy założyciel pisał własne księgi i początkowo wszystkie zgromadzone były w Hogwarcie. Rowena miała ich kilkanaście. Wiele jej zaklęć używanych jest powszechnie do dzisiaj. Godryk Gryffindor stworzył takich pięć, a Hufflepuff trzy.

Dumbledore zamilkł na chwilę, po czym odchylił się na krześle i zapatrzył w ogród za oknem.

— Początkowo sądzono, że dorobek Slytherina nie zachował się, ale to nieprawda. Kilka lat temu w moim posiadaniu znalazła się księga zapisana dziwnym pismem. Zbadałem ją. Emblemat, czas powstania i język tekstu nie pozostawiały wątpliwości, kto jest autorem. Nie mogłem wiedzieć, co w niej jest, gdyż nie znam wężomowy, ale wyczuwałem w niej czarną magię. Bardzo potężną czarną magię, mówiąc ściślej. Nie chciałem, aby kiedykolwiek znalazła się w rękach Voldemorta, ani żadnego innego czarnoksiężnika, który wiedziałby, jak z niej skorzystać. Dlatego postanowiłem przekazać ją ministerstwu.

Snape łatwo mógł wyobrazić sobie reakcję Voldemorta na wieść o tym, gdzie znajduje się jedyna księga autorstwa samego Salazara Slytherina. Głód czarnomagicznej wiedzy i obsesja na punkcie zgładzenia Harry'ego Pottera były największymi słabościami Lorda. Czarny Pan oczywiście nie bał się wyzwań, ale zawsze cechowała go ostrożność i wprowadzanie w życie przemyślanych planów. Tylko w tych dwóch przypadkach chłodna logika zdawała się odchodzić na dalszy plan.

— Jak Czarny Pan w ogóle się o niej dowiedział? — zapytał z ciekawością Snape.

— Możliwe, że dzięki naszemu znajomemu Markowi Stannisowi. To on był tym, który odebrał ode mnie księgę.

Snape kiwnął głową w zrozumieniu. Stannis był idiotą. Nie umiał odróżnić smoka od mantykory, a co dopiero rozpoznać księgę w wężomowie. Ale sama informacja, kto przekazał czarnomagiczną księgę ministerstwu, była na tyle intrygująca, że aż prosiło się o użycie legilimencji i przejrzenia wspomnień. A wtedy wszystko stawało się jasne.

— I sądziłeś, że właśnie o nią chodzi?

— Wczoraj? Och nie, absolutnie nie — zaprzeczył Albus. — Masz zbyt wysokie mniemanie o stanie mojej wiedzy. Miałem jedynie ogólne wnioski. Z pewnością nie mogło chodzić o przejęcie ministerstwa siłą. Tom nie dysponuje taką władzą. Jeszcze nie, nawet jeśli społeczeństwo jest obecnie nieprzygotowane i przestraszone. Wykreowanie fałszywej wiary w swoją potęgę? Po części. Przede wszystkim jednak trzeba wiedzieć, że był to idealny moment na realizację pomniejszych celów. A co posiada ministerstwo, a co może pożądać Tom?

Dumbledore nie musiał odpowiadać na to retoryczne pytanie. Jeśli było coś, czego Lord Voldemort pożądał, to właśnie był to dostęp do ogromnej kolekcji czarnomagicznych obiektów. Severus zamrugał nagle, dopiero teraz coś sobie uświadamiając.

— Moment. Skąd to wszystko wiesz, skoro jeszcze wczoraj były to tylko ogólne domysły? Przecież dopiero co wstałeś.

Dumbledore, wyraźnie ubawiony, zachichotał serdecznie, aż popłynęły mu łzy po policzkach, po czym zniknęły w gęstej brodzie.

— Też mam swoich ludzi w ministerstwie — odpowiedział z błyskiem w oku. — Pamiętaj, że zasiadam w Wizengamocie. Sam niekiedy wydaję rozporządzenia, które przedmioty należy tam umieścić. Odpowiednia osoba poinformowała mnie o zgubie.

— Jesteś zbyt radosny, jak na wieść o tym, że Voldemort jest w posiadaniu jakiejś wyjątkowo mrocznej księgi — burknął Severus.

Dumbledore westchnął, splótł palce na podołku i zaczął kręcić kciukami młynka.

— Nie ma co płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem, Severusie. Krzywda się stała. Teraz trzeba zastanowić się nad tym, jak wykorzystać dany nam czas, aby odwrócić wyrządzone szkody. Atak dostarczył nam informacji, jak blisko ministra znajdują się ludzie Toma. Korneliusz zapewne właśnie teraz głowi się nad tym, w jaki sposób weryfikować pracowników. Podejrzewam, że ma podwójną motywację, jako że odegrał wczoraj istotną rolę w wydarzeniach. Spodziewam się, że już niedługo dostanę od niego sowę z zapytaniem, jakie powinien przedsięwziąć środki ostrożności.

Snape upił nerwowo łyk herbaty. Zaniepokoiły go początkowe słowa dyrektora. Spodziewał się w nich drugiego dna i wnioski wcale mu się nie podobały.

— Co miałeś jeszcze na myśli, mówiąc o odwracaniu wyrządzonych szkód? Chcesz odzyskać księgę Salazara? Możesz od razu odrzucić ten pomysł. To niewykonalne.

Dyrektor spojrzał na swojego podwładnego jednym niebieskim okiem. Po jego błysku zaniepokojenie Severusa wzmogło się, ale słowa, które padły z ust dyrektora, sprawiły, że odetchnął z ulgą.

— Nie chodziło mi o odebranie mu księgi, bo i tak Voldemort będzie miał wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby zapoznać się z jej treścią. Zresztą, jak sam zauważyłeś, jest to poza naszymi możliwościami. Mnie chodziło raczej o poznanie jej zawartości. Gdybym miał wybór, wolałbym, aby na zawsze pozostała zapomniana, ale jeśli Tom znajdzie w niej przydatne zaklęcia, na pewno je wykorzysta. Lepiej więc być przygotowanym.

— I jak niby mamy tego dokonać?

Dumbledore podniósł jeden ze swoich pomarszczonych palców i postukał nim w skroń.

— W ten sposób — odrzekł. — Przejrzałem ją podczas badań, kiedy pierwszy raz trafiła w moje ręce. Analizowałem wtedy znaki, aby ustalić język, w którym została napisana. Ponieważ nie istnieją słowniki wężomowy, a jedynie nieliczne podania, transkrypcja na własną rękę nie jest możliwa. Harry jednak zna wężomowę. Chciałbym udostępnić mu myślodsiewnię z moimi wspomnieniami, aby przetłumaczył mi jej treść.

— Sprytne — podsumował Snape. — O ile oczywiście chłopak obudzi się w pełni władz umysłowych.

— Bądź dobrej wiary, Severusie — odparł staruszek i dopił resztę swojej herbaty. — O, chyba przyleciała sowa ministra. Miłego dnia, chłopcze.

~ oOo ~

Albus pożegnał się i skierował swoje kroki ku swojej tymczasowej sypialni. Severus nie zapytał skąd czarodziej wie, że przyszła do niego poczta, skoro żaden z nich nie słyszał ani nie widział nadlatującej sowy. Pogodził się już z tym, że jeśli chodzi o Albusa Dumbledore'a, to wiele rzeczy wciąż pozostaje dla niego tajemnicą.

Zaraz po śniadaniu Snape udał się na Pokątną w celu uzupełnienia ingrediencji oraz odwiedzenia Stowarzyszenia Eliksirowarów. Zdecydował przeprowadzić dyskusję ze swoim dawnym mentorem, aby zweryfikować dane dotyczące eliksiru, nad którym pracował.

Mały budynek, który przylegał do Gringotta, nie wyróżniał się w tłumie krzykliwych straganów i sklepów. Jego wnętrze było jednak schludne, a rzeczywista wielkość zupełnie zaprzeczała pierwszemu wrażeniu. Snape kluczył korytarzami, aż dotarł do trzeciego piętra. Podszedł do pozłacanego kontuaru i spojrzał nieprzychylnym okiem na młodziutką sekretarkę.

— Do Alojzego Sniff-Kniffa. To pilne.

— A pan, to kto?

Snape powstrzymał się od ciętego komentarza i zmrużenia oczu w szparki na tak rażący objaw braku dobrego wychowania. Zamiast tego, odrzekł po prostu:

— Severus Snape.

— Momencik.

Kobieta znikła za drzwiami, aby zapowiedzieć gościa.

— Witaj, Severusie! — wykrzyknął niski staruszek, który wiekiem mógł dorównywać samemu Albusowi Dumbledore'owi. Snape wszedł do dobrze mu znanego gabinetu i ukłonił się sztywno na powitanie. — Co sprowadza cię w te niespokojne czasy? — Alojzy wskazał jedno z krzeseł przy biurku zastawionym przez stosy papierów. — Herbaty? Kawy? A może czegoś mocniejszego? Muszę przecież z honorem ugościć mojego ulubionego studenta! Mam wrażenie, że minęły lata, od kiedy widziałem cię ostatni raz, chłopcze. Jak tam sprawy w Hogwarcie?

Snape postanowił wtrącić się, nim słowotok jego mentora osiągnie poziom krytyczny.

— Poprosiłbym herbaty, jeśli to nie byłby kłopot.

— Naturalnie! Naturalnie!

Staruszek wezwał sekretarkę i już po chwili przed nimi stała taca z herbatą i ciastkami. Snape sięgnął po filiżankę, ignorując ciastka.

— A więc, co cię sprowadza, Severusie? Jak mniemam to musi być duża sprawa. Z pewnością nie zakłócałbyś mojego czasu błahostkami. Od kiedy pamiętam, był z ciebie niezmiernie poważny i odpowiedzialny młodzian.

Snape miał ochotę przymknąć oczy i odciąć się od rzeczywistości lub po prostu przekląć staruszka. Gadatliwość jego mentora była tą cechą, która przyprawiała go o ból żołądka. Niestety nie mógł zrobić żadnej z tych rzeczy. Zamiast tego odpowiedział spokojnie:

— Wznowiłem pracę nad Eliksirem Post-Crucio. Najważniejszymi elementami są w nim mandragora, smocza krew i dziki bez, ale pojawiają się problemy, kiedy wchodzą ze sobą w interakcje. Chciałbym poznać twoją opinię.

— W jaki sposób dodałeś składniki i w jakich ilościach?

Severus wyjął plik pergaminów i pokazał Alojzemu. Staruszek zatknął na nos trochę zbyt duże binokle i uważnie przyjrzał się notatkom. W tym czasie Snape zaczął objaśniać:

— Wydłużyłem czas warzenia i postanowiłem skracać go o połowę w kolejnych etapach. Cały korzeń i dziesięć liści. Korzeń poszatkowany, liście wysuszone i skruszone. W pierwszym etapie dodajemy mandragorę, a w drugim liście.

— Moim zdaniem to idealne rozwiązanie. Mandragora ma niesamowite właściwości lecznicze, ale nie wpływa na odczuwanie bólu, więc jest bezużyteczna, jeśli chcemy, aby mikstura działała także w ten sposób. Liście dzikiego bzu natomiast to prawie legenda. Szkoda, że sprawia takie trudności. Nieczęsto mamy właściwości przeciwbólowe, przeciwgorączkowe, przeciwzapalne i odtruwające w jednym. Jednak, jeśli pozwolimy mandragorze puścić soki, hm... to rzeczywiście liście nie powinny reagować tak alergicznie. Przypuszczam, że nie doszło do wybuchu?

Kącik ust Snape'a drgnął prawie niezauważalnie. Tylko jego mentor mógł mówić o eksplozjach ze stoickim spokojem.

— Nie doszło. Jednak dalej nie rozwiązuje to problemu w ostatnim etapie. Nie mam żadnej pewności, że kiedy połączę je ze smoczą krwią, zachowają te same właściwości. Do tej pory udawało mi się uzyskiwać dobre rezultaty osobno, ale razem... cóż, miałem kilka porażek.

— Jaki ustanowiłeś przedział dla smoczej krwi?

— Od pięćdziesięciu mililitrów do dwustu pięćdziesięciu. Pięć kociołków w różnicach po pięćdziesiąt. Według moich badań, jeśli dawka będzie za niska, nie będzie wystarczająco silna, aby w połączeniu z mandragorą zaczęła leczyć układ nerwowy. Jeśli będzie zbyt wysoka, wpłynie na dziki bez i wywar stanie się toksyczny. Zminimalizowałem ryzyko zatrucia do minimum, ale wciąż nie wiem, czy eliksir spełni swoją rolę.

Staruszek zamyślił się na dłuższą chwilę.

— Ostatnio w naszym instytucie przeprowadzono sporo badań nad rogiem jednorożca, które nieco zmieniły pogląd na dotychczasową wiedzę o tej ingrediencji. Jak wiesz ma właściwości ochronne, ale ze smoczą krwią daje zupełnie inne efekty od wyjściowych. Odkryto jednak, że dodanie jednego grama jest w stanie być izolatorem dla toksyn, a jednocześnie jest go za mało, aby wchodziło w jakieś znaczące reakcje ze smoczą krwią. Najlepsze efekty uzyskasz jeśli dodasz róg jednorożca zaraz po składniku, których toksyczne właściwości chcesz zneutralizować. Możesz jednak spróbować nawet pod koniec, kiedy będziesz łączyć bazy. Jeśli okaże się, że eliksir osiąga lepsze wyniki niż wcześniej, wystarczy przy kolejnym warzeniu zmienić metodę i tyle.

Snape zamyślił się i doszedł do wniosku, że to rozwiązanie było dokładnie takim, jakiego szukał.

Przez chwilę rozmawiali o możliwościach udoskonalenia eliksiru, a kiedy temat wyczerpał się, Snape rzucił grzecznościową formułkę pożegnalną, tłumacząc się zapracowaniem i brakiem czasu. Zanim jednak opuścił gabinet dawnego mentora, Alojzy powiedział:

— Mam szczerą nadzieję, że ci się powiedzie, Severusie. To byłoby prawdziwe wybawienie dla tych wszystkich nieszczęśników, którzy zostali narażeni na działanie tej klątwy.

— Twój optymizm, Alojzy, jest budujący — wtrącił Snape — ale muszę go ukrócić. Post-Crucio ma niwelować pomniejsze następstwa klątwy oraz przyspieszać proces rekonwalescencji przy częstym czy bardziej intensywnym narażeniu na jej działanie. Będzie bezskuteczny przy rozległych urazach czy szaleństwie.

— To nieistotne, Severusie, zupełnie nieistotne — odrzekł niezrażony staruszek. — Dotychczasowe receptury potrafią tłumić ból i łagodzić objawy, jednak dobrze wiemy, jak nieefektywne było dotychczasowe leczenie. Żadna z nich nie próbowała odwracać szkód, a to jest szczególnie ważne w obecnych czasach, w których jeszcze wiele osób stanie się ofiarami klątwy _Cruciatus_.

~ oOo ~

W domu państwa Weasleyów życie toczyło się stałym rytmem. Pan Weasley wychodził każdego rana do pracy, Molly opiekowała się domem, a dzieciaki bawiły się w ogrodzie, grając w quidditcha lub robiąc sobie nawzajem dowcipy — choć to akurat było domeną bliźniaków, a osobą, która najbardziej na tym cierpiała, był Ron.

Od czasu do czasu w ich życie wkradały się niezbyt przyjemne wiadomości, wszystko jednak zmieniło się w pewien ciepły poniedziałek, kiedy sowa przyniosła _Proroka Codziennego_.

— Co nowego, mamo? — zapytał Ron, kiedy pani Weasley chwyciła gazetę. Właśnie dokańczała swoją herbatę w czasie oczekiwania na męża. Była nieco zmartwiona tym, że jeszcze nie wrócił z nocnego dyżuru, ale starała się nie myśleć o powodach, które to spowodowały.

Po chwili filiżanka wypadła z jej dłoni, przeturlała się po blacie, rozlewając napój, i roztrzaskała się na podłodze. Ron zamarł, wpatrując się ze strachem w bladą twarz matki i jej oczy, które wypełniły się łzami.

— Och, nie...

Gazeta tak mocno drżała w jej dłoniach, że litery rozmazywały się w bezkształtną plamę.

— Mamo, co się stało?! — krzyknął piskliwie Ron.

Nagle do pokoju wpadli bliźniacy, a ich radosne uśmiechy zgasły niczym zdmuchnięte świeczki. Zza balustrady wyłoniła się też zwabiona hałasem Ginny.

— Coś z tatą? Co się dzieje!? — zawołali jednocześnie George i Fred.

— H... Ha-arry... — Ale to było jedyne, co pani Weasley była w stanie powiedzieć, zanim zaszlochała, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.

Ron chwycił błyskawicznie gazetę i pochylił się nad nią, czytając. Z każdym zdaniem jego twarz coraz bardziej traciła kolor. Bliźniacy pochylili się nad jego ramieniem, również czytając. W tej cichej chwili grozy, przerywanej jedynie szlochem pani Weasley, ogień w kominku rozbłysnął jasnym płomieniem. Do kuchni wszedł pan Weasley.

— Arturze! — krzyknęła Molly i rzuciła się w objęcia męża. — Harry... mój boże... on... on...

I ponownie zalała się łzami. Ginny patrzyła na to spetryfikowana, obawiając się najgorszego.

— Uspokój się, Molly, Harry żyje.

— Co? Ż-żyje?

Pan Weasley odgarnął czule zabłąkany lok, który opadł na czoło żony i uśmiechnął się pocieszająco, choć był to raczej zmęczony i smutny uśmiech.

— Prorok jest w posiadaniu niewiarygodnych informacji.

Molly wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów, by się uspokoić, po czym wytarła łzy skrajem kuchennego fartucha. Po tym wstrząsającym ranku, atmosfera w domu zmieniła sie diametralnie. Weasleyowie wiedzieli, że wojna jest nieunikniona. Nie spodziewali się jednak, że nastąpi to tak szybko.

Pan Weasley spędził całe popołudnie na łagodzeniu obaw dzieci o Harry'ego. Więcej jednak było w tym półprawd, gdyż do pokoju chłopca mieli dostęp wyłącznie Albus, madame Pomfrey i Severus. Artur próbował zobaczyć się z Harrym, ale pielęgniarka wyganiała go spod drzwi, twierdząc, że chłopiec potrzebuje spokoju po tych strasznych wydarzeniach na Privet Drive.

Pan Weasley pomyślał, że to było niepokojące.

Następny poranek wcale nie był lepszy. W _Proroku_ pojawił się artykuł o przemowie Wybrańca. I choć widzieli na zdjęciach, że Harry jest cały i zdrowy, wiadomość, iż w tym samym czasie Voldemort zaatakował ministerstwo, wstrząsnęła nimi.

Trzy dni później siecią fiuu przybyła Hermiona.

Od razu zaciągnęła Rona do pokoju, który przez najbliższe dni miała dzielić z Ginny, i wbiła twarde spojrzenie w najmłodszego męskiego potomka Weasleyów. Następnie wzięła głęboki oddech i wskazała na pierwszą stronę _Proroka Codziennego_.

— Nie wiem, co o tym myśleć, ale to jest dziwne. Dlaczego Dumbledore wplątał Harry'ego w politykę? To do niego niepodobne. Powinien chronić go przed prasą, a nie pozwalać brać udział w tym wszystkim. I nie wierzę, że Harry się na to zgodził. Przecież on nie cierpi dziennikarzy!

— Na pewno chciał pomóc — podsunął Ron. — Znasz go, zawsze pakuje się w sam środek wydarzeń. Do tego śmierć Cedrika. Sama widziałaś, jak Harry się o to obwiniał. Wciąż powtarzał, że świstoklik był przeznaczony dla niego, a nie Diggory'ego. A żeby tego było mało, wini się jeszcze o odrodzenie Sama-Wiesz-Kogo, bo to jego krew wykorzystał ten bydlak.

Hermiona kiwnęła żałośnie głową, ale z drugiej strony wciąż trudno było jej w to uwierzyć.

— Może na niewielu rzeczach się znam — kontynuował Ron — ale wiem trochę o mentalności czarodziejów. Ludzie albo panicznie boją się czarnoksiężników albo ich nienawidzą. Potrzebują kogoś z jasnej strony, za kim mogliby podążać. A ponieważ sami sobie wybrali lidera, Harry nie ma wyboru i musi tkwić w tym całym bagnie. Nie podoba mi się to, ale tak jest. Gdyby nie to orędzie, jak tylko czarodzieje zobaczyliby Sama-Wiesz-Kogo, to zaczęliby tratować się w panice. W ogóle by nie pomyśleli o obronie. Przypadało co najmniej dziesięciu czarodziejów na jednego śmierciożercę, a oni i tak daliby się pozabijać.

— Jeśli Harry'emu udało się przekonać dyrektora do wygłoszenia orędzia, to nie zrobił tego sam. — powiedziała Hermiona w zastanowieniu. — Przemówienie musiało być wcześniej przygotowane.

Ron przytaknął, zgadzając się z nią i wyszczerzył się radośnie.

— Chciałbym to zobaczyć. Pewnie jąkał się jak głupek albo na przemian bladł i rumienił. Oczywiście pewnie i tak nikogo to nie obeszło, wystarczył im sam widok Wielkiego Wybrańca. Ale nie sądzę, aby Harry'emu przeszło przez gardło... — Ron schylił się nad gazetą, przekrzywiając głowę — eee... jak to było... o, już mam... _Nie pozwólcie, by uprzedzenia i strach obezwładniły wasze serca, tak jak ja nie pozwalam, aby wypełniły moje_. Z pewnością mówił o uprzedzeniach, ale bez tego całego obezwładniania. Harry nie jest w mowie aż tak kwiecisty... em... w piśmie zresztą również, jeśli już o kwiecistości mówimy. Choć mogę się założyć, że wszyscy spoza naszego dormitorium oraz bliźniaków połkną to, co tu jest powypisywane.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się również. Tak, to pasowało do ich przyjaciela. Zaraz jednak spoważniała.

— To jednak nie wyjaśnia zaklęcia transmutacyjnego. Harry nie zna takich zaklęć. Nie zna nawet inkantacji. To niemożliwe.

— Ciotkę Marge nadmuchał bez inkantacji, a dobrze wiemy, że zadziałało znakomicie.

Hermiona pokręciła głową z irytacją.

— To co innego. To jest zupełnie zaawansowana magia.

— A skąd to niby wiesz? — upierał się Ron. — _Avadę_ też przeżył, a wszyscy mówili, że to niemożliwe. Mało tego, w trzeciej klasie wyczarował patronusa, a ponoć potrafią to tylko dorośli.

— Tak, Ronaldzie, ale dla twojego przypomnienia Harry przeżył klątwę zabijającą z powodu poświęcenia mamy. Patronusa natomiast ćwiczył tygodniami, zanim udało mu się go wyczarować.

Ron naburmuszył się, ale odpuścił.

— Więc, co o tym myślisz?

— Są dwa wyjścia — zaczęła Hermiona powoli. — Zaklęcie musiał wypowiedzieć ktoś inny. Tak, Ronaldzie, wiem, że są zdjęcia, ale jak sam wiesz, są one nieprecyzyjne. Ludzie widzą tylko to, co chcą widzieć, więc było oczywiste, że przypisali całą zasługę Harry'emu. Drugie wyjście... to takie, że to nie Harry przemawiał.

— Jak to nie on? Widziałaś zdjęcia.

— Och, Ronaldzie — prychnęła Hermiona. — Już zapomniałeś, kto podszywał się pod Alastora Moody'ego przez ubiegły rok?

Ron zrobił sceptyczną minę, ale Hermiona nie pozwoliła mu tego zakwestionować.

— Sam przyznałeś, że Harry chciałby coś zrobić, a wciąż sądzę, że to byłoby zbyt niebezpieczne i lekkomyślne pozwolić mu pokazywać się publicznie. Jeśli jednak, jak to metaforycznie określiłeś, jest „w tym całym bagnie", to równie dobrze można wykorzystać to dla celów jasnej strony. Zamieszanie nie będzie trwać wiecznie. Kiedy sytuacja się uspokoi, prasa da Harry'emu spokój.

~ oOo ~

W ostatni dzień pracy nad eliksirem, Snape spojrzał na swój kociołek. Mikstura wyszła perfekcyjnie. Dokładnie taka, jaka powinna być według jego roboczych notatek; błękitna ze złotymi smugami i srebrnymi spiralami unoszącymi się nad powierzchną. Zerknął również na pięć mniejszych kociołków. Te również wyglądały jak najbardziej w porządku.

Po odpowiednim połączeniu wariantów i wykonaniu ostatnich testów leżało przed nim pięć fiolek gotowych do wypróbowania. Teraz musiał po prostu zaufać swojemu geniuszowi — wszak był najlepszym mistrzem eliksirów na całych Wyspach.

Kiedy wszedł do pokoju Pottera, od razu stało się jasne, że działanie Wywaru Żywej Śmierci minęło. Chłopak zdecydowanie oddychał i nie był już tak blady jak wcześniej.

Wraz z madame Pomfrey ustalili, że najpierw podadzą eliksir o najsłabszym działaniu. Jeśli wyniki nadal będą negatywne, wypróbują dawkę silniejszą. I mieli tak działać aż do skutku lub kiedy zostanie zużyta piąta fiolka.

Szybko okazało się, że nawet jeśli organizm dobrze znosił sam eliksir, to oczekiwanych efektów nie uzyskali. Różdżka pielęgniarki wibrowała nieustannie, na próżno próbując wychwycić choćby najmniejszą zmianę. Snape natomiast badał umysł Pottera, z każdą chwilą uznając to za bezcelowe.

Mężczyzna obracał w palcach ostatnią fiolkę i zastanawiał się, w którym miejscu popełnił błąd. Przewidywał nikłe rezultaty, ale nie spodziewał się całkowitej porażki. Bez słowa podał Poppy ostatnią fiolkę.

Czekali.

Po kwadransie Snape orzekł:

— Wydaje mi się, że tym ostatnim trafiłem w dziesiątkę.

* * *

><p><strong>Koniec rozdziału piątego<strong>

* * *

><p><em>AN: Komentarze karmią wena_**  
><strong>


	6. Przypadkowe wspomnienie

**Beta: Jasmin Kain**

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 6. Przypadkowe wspomnienie<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~<strong>

_Przemija tylko to, co jest kłamliwe. Dla prawdy śmierć nie istnieje._

— Aleksander Hercen

**~oOo~**

* * *

><p><em>7 lipca 1995<em>

Kiedy wszedł do pokoju, za oknem zaczynały błyszczeć pierwsze gwiazdy. Pomimo chłodnego wieczoru i otwartego na oścież okna, miejsce to przesiąknięte było zaduchem i zapachem choroby.

Pomieszczenie sprawiało wrażenie skromnego i pełniącego rolę czegoś pośredniego pomiędzy sypialnią a pracownią. Na masywnym stole porozrzucane były liczne pergaminy i księgi. Tu i ówdzie widniały kleksy atramentu, jakby ręka, która trzymała pióro, była zbyt stara, aby utrzymać je w jednej pozycji. Jedyne źródło światła stanowiła świeca, która płonęła na stoliku obok łóżka.

Dumbledore zrobił kilka kroków do przodu i deski pod jego stopami zatrzeszczały straszliwie. Kiedy zobaczył skuloną na łóżku postać, zmarszczki wokół jego oczu pogłębiły się.

— Septimusie… — powiedział łagodnie Albus, ale w jego głosie wciąż można było wyczuć żal. — Czemu wcześniej po mnie nie posłałeś?

Powieki starego czarodzieja uchyliły się lekko, a mętny wzrok skupił na przybyszu. Po chwili blady uśmiech ozdobił spękane wargi.

— Dla zorganizowanego umysłu śmierć to tylko początek wielkiej przygody [1] — wychrypiał mężczyzna. — Czyż to nie tak zawsze mawiasz, Albusie?

Dumbledore milczał przez długą chwilę. Kiedy płomień świecy zadrżał, oświetlił na sekundę jego jasne oczy. Błyszczały od nagłej wilgoci.

— Nie płacz po mnie, przyjacielu. I tak nie byłbyś w stanie nic zrobić. Jestem już stary. Nie tak stary jak ty, co prawda, ale po każdego śmierć przychodzi w swoim czasie.

— Przeczytałem list — odrzekł cicho Albus.

— A więc wiesz, o co proszę.

Czarodziej skinął głową i z kieszeni szaty wyciągnął flakonik.

Przez następne kilka minut w pokoju panowała zupełna cisza, podczas której pomarszczona, drżąca dłoń kierowała różdżką białe wstęgi myśli do pustego naczynia.

~ oOo ~

Tego roku lato było wyjątkowo ciepłe i przyjemne, jakby starało się zaprzeczyć ponurym wydarzeniom, które rozgrywały się w czarodziejskim świecie. I choć nie było wielu powodów do radości, dwa kolejne dni minęły spokojnie.

Gazety donosiły, iż rząd jest w trakcie odbudowywania ministerialnego gmachu, a Albus, gdy tylko poczuł się na siłach, wrócił do swojej rezydencji. Ponieważ wszystko wskazywało na to, że Voldemort zajęty jest zapoznawaniem się z treścią skradzionej księgi, na świecie panowała względna cisza.

Prince Manor natomiast świecił pustkami. Jedynymi osobami przebywającymi w domu byli mistrz eliksirów, Potter oraz pielęgniarka, która nie chciała słyszeć o tym, iż miałaby opuścić swój posterunek. Snape warczał z irytacją, tłumacząc, że jeśli wydarzy się coś niezwykłego, zaklęcie monitorujące da o tym znać i zawsze może wezwać pomoc przez kominek. Żadne słowa jednak nie działały. Mężczyzna równie dobrze mógł mówić do ściany. W takich chwilach zastanawiał się, czy ta kobieta w ogóle posiada jakieś życie osobiste.

Severus wyjrzał przez okno. Madame Pomfrey siedziała na jednej z parkowych ławek, a na podołku trzymała medyczną księgę na temat magicznych urazów umysłu. Letnie słońce przebijało przez liście, igrając na jej kasztanowych włosach z rzadka przetykanych siwizną.

Snape postanowił iść za jej przykładem i również skorzystać z wolnego czasu. Skoro eliksir działał, pozostało im tylko bierne czekanie. I mimo iż przewidywania stanu Pottera wciąż pozostawały w kręgu spekulacji, mogli przynajmniej mieć realną nadzieję na odzyskanie przytomności. Chłopak nie gorączkował, ani nie rzucał się, magia nie szalała, a fale w umyśle przepływały bez zakłóceń.

Tym razem Snape zrezygnował z prasy. Posunięcia na scenie politycznej były coraz bardziej przewidywalne i chwilowo nie było nic, co by mężczyznę zaskoczyło. Nawet plany Korneliusza Knota odnośnie Złotego Chłopca nie wywarły na nim wielkiego wrażenia. A ponieważ sprawy Pottera nie obchodziły go nawet w najmniejszym stopniu, nie czuł się zobowiązany do rozważania losu, jaki planowały zgotować dzieciakowi te polityczne sępy.

Tak więc sięgnął po „Eksperymenty" L. Morrisa i usiadł wygodnie na swojej ulubionej sofie w salonie. Była to niedawno opublikowana pozycja dotycząca warzenia eliksirów. Autor miał nowatorskie podejście do pracy i Severus już zdążył wykorzystać parę jego pomysłów.

Niestety nie dane było mu długo cieszyć się odpoczynkiem.

Kominek rozbłysnął i już po chwili na zielonym dywaniku stał Albus Dumbledore.

Severus jęknął w duchu. Dwa dni. Dwa marne dni spokoju od beztrosko uśmiechającego się czarodzieja, błyskającego raz po raz swoimi niebieskimi patrzałkami, i jego wszędobylskich dropsów. Co takiego zrobił w poprzednim życiu, że w obecnym Bóg go tak pokarał?

Nie żeby Snape w Boga wierzył, a przynajmniej nie w jakiegoś konkretnego. Za nic nie przemawiały do niego wizerunki brodatego staruszka, jakie widział kiedyś na mugolskich obrazach. Nie wykluczał jednak, że coś tam na górze istnieje, skoro istnieją duchy i dusze. Wszak sam Voldemort błąkał sie jako duch i dopiero niedawno odzyskał ciało. Severus, jako człowiek uznający hierarchię, mógł przystać na to, że ktoś musi być szefem tego niebiańskiego panteonu i tym wszystkim zarządzać. I podejrzewał, że ten ktoś bardzo go nie lubi. Nie sądził jednak, że ludzkie wyobrażenie o tej, jak by to nazwać... sile wyższej było choć w połowie prawdziwe. Ludzie nigdy nie byli zbyt inteligentnymi istotami, więc nie ma sensu posądzać ich o trafne wnioski w tak enigmatycznej kwestii. Hm... chyba zboczył z tematu...

Mistrz eliksirów spojrzał na dyrektora z lekkim zagubieniem w oczach.

— Severusie, musimy porozmawiać — oznajmił Dumbledore poważnym tonem zamiast zwyczajowego powitania.

Młodszy czarodziej wygiął brew w zaskoczeniu i odłożył książkę na kawowy stolik.

— Podejrzewam, że czytałeś…? — zaczął, a Albus przytaknął.

— To pozostawia nam małe pole manewru. Między innymi dlatego tu jestem.

— Zapraszam zatem do mojego gabinetu…

— Przykro mi, ale musisz udać się ze mną do Hogwartu.

To zdziwiło mistrza eliksirów jeszcze bardziej.

— Co jest aż tak ważne, aby wracać do Hogwartu, który na okres wakacji jest zapieczętowany?

— Sam Hogwart owszem, ale nie dyrektorski gabinet, Severusie. Tam natomiast znajduje się pewien istotny artefakt, który będzie nam potrzebny. Myślodsiewnię mam na myśli.

Snape już o nic nie pytał. Wiedział, że myślodsiewnia jest własnością szkoły i — jak każdy magiczny obiekt do niej należący — była zabezpieczona zaklęciami, które uniemożliwiały wynoszenie jej poza teren Hogwartu. Oczywiście dyrektorowie mieli prawo zdjęcia czaru, jednak w tym wypadku zabieg taki był zupełnie bezsensowny. Mężczyzna wstał i podążył za czarodziejem.

Severus zastanawiał się, jak bardzo wizyta Dumbledore'a jest związana z Czarnym Panem. Wiedział, że Albus od lat gromadzi o nim informacje, choć tajemnic uzyskanych w ten sposób nie zdradzał nikomu. To wzmogło ciekawość mężczyzny. Czyżby było jednak coś, czym ten chciałby się podzielić?

Podróż międzykominkowa minęła błyskawicznie. Zanim się obejrzeli, Snape siedział przed masywnym biurkiem w okrągłym gabinecie i spoglądał z wyczekiwaniem na starszego czarodzieja. Albus ostrożnie odkorkował fiolkę i przelał wstęgę myśli do naczynia.

— Zanim zobaczysz to wspomnienie, chciałbym omówić z tobą parę spraw. — Dumbledore zamilkł na moment, wpatrując się przez chwilę w swoje pomarszczone dłonie. — Niedawno trafiłem na pewną informację, która stawia nasz problem w zupełnie innym świetle. Jestem pewny, że to wspomnienie nie miało do mnie trafić, a to, że tak się jednak stało, było czystym przypadkiem.

Mistrz eliksirów zauważył kątem oka, iż poprzedni dyrektorzy Hogwartu przysłuchują się rozmowie z najwyższą uwagą. Tylko nieliczni wciąż udawali, że śpią. Mężczyzna nie dziwił się im. Cokolwiek Dumbledore chciał teraz przekazać, było to bardzo ważne. Całe ciało starca było napięte, twarz niezwykle poważna, a wzrok skupiony.

— Gazety zdążyły już poinformować społeczność, iż Petunia Dursley zrzekła się opieki nad Harrym. Po śmierci jej męża i syna nie chce mieć z chłopcem nic wspólnego. Obecnie powinien trafić do sierocińca, jako że nie posiada zastępczych opiekunów.

Severus prychnął.

— Doprawdy, Albusie, świat będzie bił się o Pottera. Każda rodzina zechce się nim opiekować. Weasleyowie chociażby. W czarodziejskim domu ustawienie odpowiednich osłon nie będzie problemem, więc nie sądzę, iż trzeba martwić się o bezpieczeństwo.

— Aplikacja Weasleyów zostanie z miejsca odrzucona z powodu statusu finansowego.

— To sam go adoptuj. Będzie problem z głowy.

— I naprawdę sądzisz, że Korneliusz na to pozwoli? Będzie chciał wykorzystać Harry'ego dla wzmocnienia swojej pozycji, która osłabła w ostatnim czasie. Uzyskanie prawnej opieki nad Harrym Potterem to najlepsze i najbardziej oczywiste rozwiązanie. Pozwoliłem sobie zrobić pewien rachunek. O ile Wizengamot jest zupełnie niezależny od ministra, o tyle komisja ustanawiająca pomniejsze rozporządzenia podlega jego bezpośredniej dyrektywie. Zarząd składa się z siedmiu osób, z czego pięcioro z nich zgodzi się na każdą propozycję Korneliusza.

Snape zmarszczył brwi. Knot był głupcem i tym razem musiał przyznać Albusowi rację, że Potter będzie miał marne szanse przeżycia, jeśli znajdzie się pod jego „opieką". Nie mówiąc już o tym, że do tej pory nikt nie miał pojęcia o rzeczywistym zdrowiu chłopca. Co się stanie, jeśli wszystko wyjdzie na jaw? Snape był pewny, że znów wybuchnie zamieszanie, rozpoczną się dochodzenia w sprawie tego, kto podszywał się pod Pottera, skoro ten był nieprzytomny, a oskarżenia spadną na Albusa Dumbledore'a. Zakon straci protektorat i będą musieli pozwolić zamknąć Pottera w Św. Mungu. Nawet zakładając optymistyczną wersję, że ministerstwo wystarczająco zabezpieczy Oddział Magourazów przed atakiem ze strony śmierciożerców, a chłopak po kilku dniach wyzdrowieje, nie można zapomnieć o politycznych naciskach. Snape z pogardą stwierdził, że cóż z tego, że Potter będzie w fatalnej kondycji jeszcze przez długi czas po przebudzeniu? Społeczność będzie wymagać od nowego wychowanka ministra, by brał udział w bankietach i publicznych wydarzeniach. Knot nawet nie mrugnie okiem, aby się temu sprzeciwić, nawet jeśli Potter będzie słaniał się na nogach. Natomiast Czarny Pan wykorzysta każdą sytuację, aby porwać chłopca.

— Ile mamy czasu?

— Procedury w tym przypadku są nieubłagane. Formalności będą trwały miesiąc, choć można spodziewać się, że Korneliusz będzie chciał wszystko przyspieszyć. Prasa oszalała, bo według prawa Harry powinien natychmiastowo znaleźć się w placówce. Obecnie staram się wszystko opóźnić, ale nie zostało nam wiele czasu.

Snape już widział oczami wyobraźni nagłówki rozpływające się nad biednym zbawicielem czarodziejskiego świata, który trafia do sierocińca. I oto Korneliusz Knot, Minister Magii we własnej osobie, bierze pod swoje skrzydła skrzywdzonego chłopca. Idealna kampania reklamowa.

— Co więc proponujesz?

Albus Dumbledore złączył końce swoich długich palców i spojrzał uważnie na Severusa.

— Jest szansa, że adopcja nie będzie konieczna. Znalazłem biologicznego ojca Harry'ego.

— O-ojca? — wykrztusił Snape. Kiedy tak patrzył z niedowierzaniem na Albusa, jego zwykle elegancko wygięte brwi podjechały aż na czubek głowy. Gdyby nosił grzywkę, pewnie zupełnie by zniknęły. — Ale… Lily… James? — odchrząknął. — Przecież to niemożliwe. Bachor wygląda jak jego kopia! Talent do Quidditcha...

— Są zaklęcia — odrzekł spokojnie Albus, powstrzymując swojego podwładnego przed przytaczaniem kolejnych niezbitych dowodów, że Harry Potter to zminiaturyzowana wersja Jamesa Pottera. — I wiele razy powtarzałem ci, że James był ścigającym, a nie szukającym. Umiejętności Harry'ego są zupełnie innej natury, nawet jeśli dotyczą tego samego sportu.

— To niemożliwe — powtórzył Snape, podczas gdy próbował przyswoić tę nową informację. — Jesteś pewien?

— W zupełności.

Nagle postawa Snape'a zmieniła się diametralnie.

— Proszę, proszę, kto by się spodziewał. Kto jest więc ojcem? Poczekaj, niech zgadnę, ten kundel Black? Ale nie… wnioskuję, że nie może chodzić o zbiega. A może jego ukochany wilkołak od siedmiu boleści? O, to by było dobre. Cóż za ironia, najspokojniejszy w stadzie pokazał ostre pazury. Hm... A może Michael? Pracowali razem w Zakonie, zanim zaczęła chodzić z Potterem. Zawsze patrzył zazdrośnie na Lily...

Severus widocznie upajał się hańbą Jamesa Pottera. Ten głupiec poświęcił swoje życie, broniąc czyjegoś bękarta. Być może nawet bękarta swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. _Och, musi się teraz przewracać w grobie_, pomyślał z satysfakcją, _ród Potterów wymarł bezpowrotnie i nawet jeśli nazwisko się zachowa, to i tak już żaden z nich nie postawi stopy na tym świecie._

Tak, to była chwila chwały Severusa Snape'a.

Temu wszystkiemu ze stoickim spokojem przyglądał się Albus Dumbledore. Gdyby Severus nie był tak zajęty mentalnym świętowaniem, zauważyłby niebezpiecznie radosne migotanie w jego oczach i błąkający się na ustach lekki uśmiech, który częściowo przykrywała długa broda. Taka postawa dyrektora powinna natychmiast zaalarmować mężczyznę. Zbyt radosny Dumbledore oznaczał tylko i wyłącznie kłopoty.

— Myślę, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli po prostu zobaczysz to wspomnienie.

Wreszcie Snape'a tknęła podejrzliwość. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu Albus postanowił podzielić się tym wspomnieniem właśnie z nim. Czyżby chciał, aby zajął się odnalezieniem ojca chłopca? Zerknął na myślodsiewnię tym razem z lekkim niepokojem. No cóż… jedyne czego się w swoim życiu nauczył, to tego, że nie ma sensu odwlekać niepewnych czy nieprzyjemnych kwestii, bo i tak nie znikną w cudowny sposób ani nie staną się łatwiejsze.

Wziął głęboki wdech i już po chwili opadał w gęstą toń wspomnień.

Jego nogi uderzyły w podłogę. Snape rozejrzał się wokół. Znajdował się w niewielkiej sypialni, w której panowała duchota pomimo otwartego na oścież okna. Popołudniowe słońce wlewało się gorącym strumieniem przez firanki, a za oknem zielenił się zadbany ogród. Musiał być środek lata.

Jednak ta mało znacząca myśl uleciała mu z głowy, kiedy zobaczył młodą Lily siedzącą na szerokim łóżku i tulącą do siebie małe zawiniątko. Wyglądała dokładnie tak, jak ją zapamiętał; te same płomienne włosy oraz jasnozielone oczy ocienione długimi rzęsami, które zdobiły delikatną, pociągłą twarz. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że w pomieszczeniu znajdował się ktoś jeszcze. Tego siwego, pomarszczonego mężczyznę Snape rozpoznałby wszędzie i od razu zrozumiał, że to jego wspomnienie. Był to Septimus Weasley; dobry przyjaciel Albusa i niezwykle zdolny magomedyk, który działał na rzecz Zakonu za czasów Pierwszej Wojny.

— On nie jest Jamesa — rzekła Lily drżącym głosem, a po jej policzkach spłynęły łzy.

— Harry nie jest jego!

— Lily, uspokój się, skąd możesz to wiedzieć?

Ale Lily nie odpowiedziała, dusząc się szlochem. Skąd wiedziała takie rzeczy? Może to było coś, co tylko matki potrafią? Patrzyła na skulone w ramionach zawiniątko z czystą miłością, ale i desperacją.

— Co powie James? Mój boże, oni tak się nienawidzą... Nigdy go nie pokocha.

— Nie mów tak — zganił ją czarodziej. — To także twoje dziecko, a ciebie kocha. Pokocha i jego.

Lily pokręciła głową. Jej twarz była blada z powodu emocji i zmęczenia po porodzie.

— Nigdy mi tego nie wybaczy. Dziecko z innym mężczyzną i do tego znienawidzonym wrogiem? Jamesa nie będzie obchodzić, że zanim odnaleziono go minęły trzy miesiące i wszyscy byli pewni, że nie żyje. Magiczny świat wyjątkowo jasno daje do zrozumienia, co myśli o bękartach — ostatnie słowo wypluła ze złością, jakby było czymś obrzydliwym, czymś, co podobnie jak słowo szlama, nigdy nie powinno znaleźć się w słowniku.

Snape wiedział, że Lily ma tej kwestii rację. Nieważne było, kiedy dziecko zostało poczęte ani w jaki sposób. W czarodziejskim świecie hańbą było posiadanie potomka spoza łoża małżeńskiego. Nawet mimo coraz popularniejszych związków partnerskich, etykieta nadal wymagała, żeby przed narodzinami dziecka zawrzeć śluby. To było coś, czego czarodzieje pochodzący z nowoczesnych mugolskich rodzin zrozumieć nie potrafili; że w takich momentach nie liczyła się miłość a obowiązek i tradycja.

Spojrzenie Lily na moment stało się nieobecne, kiedy przywoływała z pamięci wydarzenia sprzed niemal roku. Nie musiała zwierzać się, ani tłumaczyć. Snape rozumiał jednak, czemu to zrobiła, a także czemu wybrała właśnie Septimusa na swojego powiernika. Kiedy kontynuowała, jej głos był cichy i zrezygnowany:

— Tamtej nocy coś się we mnie złamało. Rozmawiałam z Remusem i przekazał mi, że odkryto jedną z pomniejszych kryjówek Voldemorta. W celach pod ziemią przetrzymywano ludzi, zarówno czarodziejów jak i niemagicznych. To nie było więzienie, to był grobowiec. Ciała zostały zmasakrowane i tylko jednej osobie udało się tamten koszmar przeżyć. Wyszło na jaw, że Voldemort przetrzymał ich, by śmierciożercy mogli ćwiczyć i testować nowe klątwy oraz eliksiry. — Przerwała na chwilę, by wziąć uspokajający oddech. — Wszyscy powtarzali mi, że James nie wróci, żebym nie łudziła się i zaczęła żyć na nowo. Nie chciałam tego słuchać, ale kiedy Remus opowiedział, co oni robią z jeńcami... — W głosie wyraźnie czuć było echo tamtych chwil; przerażenia, bezsilności, rozpaczy. — W końcu nawet ja musiałam się z tym pogodzić.

Lily machinalnie pogładziła chłopca po czarnych włoskach.

— Zrozumiałam też, że było coś, co mogę jeszcze zrobić, coś, co mogę zmienić. Septimusie, on nie wiedział, co go czeka, jeśli zostanie śmierciożercą. Nie miał pojęcia, kim naprawdę jest Voldemort. Rodzina cały czas wmawiała mu, że to wyjątkowo potężny czarnoksiężnik, który chce siłą wprowadzić nowy system. A on jest po prostu szaleńcem.

Kolejne słowa wypowiedziała niemal szeptem:

— Nie chciałam stracić także jego. Nie miał jeszcze znaku i była szansa, że zmieni zdanie. Poszłam z nim porozmawiać, ale wtedy wszystko wymknęło się spod kontroli. Jednak nie sądziłam, że… Nawet nie pomyślałam, że…

Lily zamilkła. Staruszek wpatrywał się w nią przez długą chwilę. W końcu zadał pytanie, które musiało paść:

— Jesteś pewna, że to dziecko Severusa?

Snape drgnął, w szoku obserwując rozgrywającą się przed nim scenę. Od jakiegoś czasu wstrzymywał oddech, przeczuwając, co usłyszy, ale ani przez chwilę nie chciał w to wierzyć. Teraz zdawało mu się, że coś ciężkiego opadło mu na dno żołądka, a grunt zaczyna niebezpiecznie usuwać się spod jego stóp. Lily pokiwała głową, a kolejne łzy spłynęły po jej policzkach.

— Jego sygnatura… — wyszeptała, patrząc w spokojną, pogrążoną w śnie twarz niemowlęcia. — Jest tak podobna do jego, a jednocześnie tak inna.

— Umiesz rozpoznawać sygnatury? — W głosie staruszka słychać było zupełne zaskoczenie, ale i podziw. Rozpoznawanie sygnatur było unikatową umiejętnością.

Kobieta przytaknęła.

— Zrób coś, błagam… zanim James wróci i go zobaczy. Musisz mi pomóc, on nie może się dowiedzieć.

Septimus westchnął.

— Mogę rzuć Zaklęcie Przynależności, ale będzie działało tylko, jeśli jako matka akceptujesz warunki zaklęcia. Będzie utrzymywało się do czasu, aż biologiczny ojciec odrzuci twoje warunki i zaakceptuje własne. Czar działa więc na zasadach magicznego kontraktu. Do tego czasu będzie wyglądać zupełnie jak James Potter i nawet jego sygnatura ulegnie lekkiej zmianie. Nie jestem w tej dziedzinie ekspertem, ale istnieje niebezpieczeństwo, że doświadczony czy potężny czarodziej będzie mógł nadal wyczuć odcisk biologicznego ojca. Nie można bowiem wymazać informacji z identyfikacji sygnatury. Można je jedynie dodać lub ustalić, które są priorytetowe.

— Myślisz, że Dumbledore mógłby…?

— Jeśli wiedziałby gdzie szukać, owszem. Chociaż jak mówiłem, nie znam się na tym aż tak bardzo. Musisz mieć świadomość, że użycie tego zaklęcia bez zgody ministerstwa jest nielegalne i grozi więzieniem w Azkabanie. Prawo wyraźnie potępia zatajenie prawdy o istnieniu potomka i spadkobiercy przed biologicznym ojcem.

Lily spojrzała w orzechowe oczy czarodzieja, a na jej twarzy pojawił się wyjątkowo zacięty wyraz.

— W porządku, użyjesz mojej różdżki. Severus nigdy się nie dowie, teraz jest sługą Voldemorta… — Urwała, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się w nagłym zrozumieniu. — Dziecko śmierciożercy…

Zgroza tych słów zdawała się przesiąkać powietrze jak trujący gaz. Severus zrozumiał to w lot. Od kiedy Voldemort przestał kryć się ze swoimi zamiarami, Zakonowi udało się zebrać sporo informacji na temat śmierciożerców. Mroczny Znak, jaki otrzymywali od Czarnego Pana, był rodzajem magicznej więzi, którą zerwać może tylko jej tworzyciel. Jak każdy magiczny pakt, kontrakt, czy przyrzeczenie, rządzi się własnymi prawami. W tym szczególnym przypadku jednym z warunków było, iż właściciel więzi może zażądać posłuszeństwa od jego potomków. To by oznaczało, że kiedy Harry osiągnąłby pełnoletniość, mógłby zostać zmuszony do zostania śmierciożercą. W tej kwestii nie miałby żadnego wyboru.

— A więc niech będzie — zgodził się Septimus.

Starszy czarodziej sięgnął po różdżkę. Przez chwilę przymierzał ją w dłoni, oswajając się z obcą magią, po czym skierował jej koniec na niemowlę. Po chwili w pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiała długa i skomplikowana inkantacja, a wokół zawiniątka rozprzestrzeniło się łagodne światło.

Kiedy ostatnie słowa ucichły, wspomnienie zaczęło rozmywać się. Ostatnie, co Snape usłyszał, zanim myślodsiewnia go wyrzuciła, to głośny płacz dziecka.

Chwilę potem znów siedział przed dyrektorskim biurkiem w okrągłym gabinecie.

— Bogowie — wychrypiał Snape i spojrzał na Albusa zszokowanym wzrokiem. — Bogowie…

Następnie ukrył twarz w dłoniach i skulił się jakby pod naporem wiadomości. Trwał tak przez kilka sekund, które zdawały się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. W końcu podniósł bladą twarz pełną bólu, niedowierzania, wstrząsu i lęku. Jednak już po chwili powróciła złość, tak potworna, tak straszna, że portrety zachłysnęły się ze zdumienia.

* * *

><p><strong>Koniec rozdziału szóstego<strong>

* * *

><p>[1] Cytat z ostatniego rozdziału „Harry'ego Pottera i Kamienia Filozoficznego".<p> 


	7. Decyzja

**Beta: Jasmin Kain**

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 7. Decyzja<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~<strong>

_Każda decyzja jest wyrzeczeniem się tego, co nie zostało wybrane._

— Władysław Tatarkiewicz

**~oOo~**

* * *

><p>— Jak ona mogła? — wysyczał Snape. — Jak ta dziwka mogła!?<p>

Część portretów sapnęła z niedowierzania, a część zaczęła wykrzykiwać komentarze pełne oburzenia. Dumbledore uniósł dłoń, nakazując ciszę. Snape zerwał się na równe nogi i nerwowym krokiem zaczął przemierzać gabinet.

— Lily kochała Jamesa i bała się go stracić. A teraz, czy tego chcesz czy nie, jesteś jedyną osobą, która jest w stanie zaopiekować się Harrym i do tego zrobić to właściwie.

— Kochała Pottera — prychnął Snape z nienawiścią. — Miłość rzeczywiście jest ślepa, Dumbledore. Znała mnie od piaskownicy. Przyjaźniliśmy się całe życie. To przez nią sprzeciwiałem się ojcu! Nawet obiecałem, że ochronię jej dziecko, bo tylko tyle mogłem dla niej zrobić. I _dotrzymywałem_ tej pieprzonej obietnicy _każdego pieprzonego dnia_. A ona, tak po prostu, nic mi nie powiedziała!

— Byłeś wtedy śmierciożercą.

Snape zatrzymał się i spojrzał na starszego czarodzieja. W jego oczach zabłysł ból, a usta wykrzywiły się na moment w uśmiechu pełnym goryczy.

— Dobrze wiesz, dlaczego się do niego przyłączyłem.

— Ona jednak nie wiedziała. Harry cię potrzebuje, Severusie...

— Nie! — wrzasnął Snape i uderzył pięścią w blat biurka. Maleńkie urządzenia leżące na nim podskoczyły i zagrzechotały. — Wolała oddać mojego potomka temu parszywemu, bezczelnemu sukinsynowi, który dręczył mnie przez lata w Hogwarcie? Dobrze. Skoro odważyła się błagać o czar, który miał sprawić, że nie przypominał mnie, Severusa Snape'a z tłustymi włosami i krzywym nosem, to nie kiwnę teraz nawet palcem, aby go chronić. Nigdy jej tego nie wybaczę. Nigdy, rozumiesz?

Dyrektor podniósł się ze swojego fotela i utkwił twardy wzrok w mistrzu eliksirów, który targany gniewem i wzburzeniem, ponownie rozpoczął wędrówkę od ściany do ściany. Od postawy starego czarodzieja promieniowała tak potężna magia, że zapewne każdy, łącznie z Voldemortem, zląkłby się. Jednak Snape był zbyt oszołomiony zdradą, żeby zauważyć, co się wokół niego dzieje.

— Radzę ci, Severusie, uspokoić się i przemyśleć to, co ci powiedziałem — rzekł Albus, a w jego głosie nie było łagodności. To były słowa nieznoszące sprzeciwu.

— Nie zmusisz mnie, Dumbledore! — syknął Snape.

Nastąpiła chwila nieznośnej ciszy, chłodnej niczym powietrze na biegunie polarnym.

— Masz rację. Nie zmuszę.

Nagle Snape odwrócił się plecami do Albusa. Stał tak przez moment, po czym powolnym ruchem sięgnął po proszek Fiuu leżący na gzymsie. Zanim jednak zielony pył zatańczył w palenisku, padły ciche słowa:

— Mój syn czy nie, wystarczająco dobrze poznałem go przez te wszystkie lata. Nigdy nie byłbym dumny z takiego dziecka.

Po chwili sylwetka odziana w czerń zniknęła w płomieniach. W gabinecie zapadła zupełna cisza. Nawet portrety nie odezwały się słowem.

~ oOo ~

Snape wrócił do Prince Manor tylko na chwilę. Nogi same prowadziły go, kiedy przemierzał korytarze. W końcu dotarł do swojej sypialni, szybkim ruchem zagarnął najbardziej potrzebne rzeczy i chwycił płaszcz. Kiedy wracał do salonu natknął się na pielęgniarkę. Zdziwiona otworzyła usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale widząc lodowate spojrzenie posłane w jej kierunku, zamknęła je z powrotem. Otrząsnąwszy się z zaskoczenia, podążyła za Snape'em do salonu.

— Severusie, potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Pan Potter...

Snape odwrócił się ze wściekłym grymasem na twarzy i wycedził:

— Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. — Zrobił krok w jej stronę, zmuszając ją do cofnięcia się. — Ten dzieciak, nawet kiedy jest nieprzytomny, skupia na sobie całą uwagę i wszyscy muszą skakać wokół niego. — Snape uśmiechnął się drwiąco, a było to jeszcze bardziej przerażające niż wcześniejszy grymas. — Sugeruję ci znaleźć kogoś innego do niańczenia Pottera, ponieważ nie mam zamiaru robić już niczego, co jest z nim związane.

— Ale Dumbledore...

— Dumbledore dokładnie zna moje stanowisko w tej sprawie.

— Jak możesz? — wykrzyknęła pielęgniarka z frustracją i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. — Co cię na Merlina opętało?! Wpadasz tu jak Furia, a kiedy proszę cię...

— Chcesz wiedzieć czemu? — spytał Snape niebezpiecznie niskim głosem. — Zapytaj naszego drogiego Albusa. I przy okazji przekaż mu, że jeśli przyjdzie mu do głowy mnie szukać, to niech sobie daruje i zrobi mi przysługę, dławiąc się swoimi cytrynowymi dropsami.

W tym momencie w progu salonu stanęli Lupin i Tonks, a za nimi Shacklebolt. Musieli przybyć świstoklikiem, więc oznaczało to, że wrócili ze zleconych im misji. W skonsternowaniu wpatrywali się w rozgrywającą się przed nimi scenę.

Obecność wilkołaka wywołała w Snapie jeszcze większą wściekłość. Przez chwilę wyglądało na to, że przygotowuje jakąś wyjątkowo paskudną obelgę. Snape zapragnął rzucić Lupinowi prosto w twarz, że chłopak, którego zawsze tak chwalił i przyrównywał do Jamesa, nie jest w rzeczywistości synem jego najlepszego przyjaciela. W tym momencie chciał zranić, aby zabolało tak mocno, jak jego zabolała zdrada Lily. Jednak prawda była czymś więcej niż ironicznym żartem losu. To była jego własna hańba, bo dziecko cały czas było jego. Krew z jego krwi, kość z jego kości. _Zrobiono z niego głupca._

— Ach, do diabła z tym!

Snape wkroczył w zielone płomienie i kiedy zamykał oczy, chroniąc je przed różnokolorowym wirem, usłyszał jeszcze głęboki głos Shacklebolta wołający jego imię.

Po chwili podróży wylądował w Snape Manor. Był pewny, że Dumbledore nie da mu spokoju; że prędzej czy później przyjdzie do niego i wygłosi te swoje gryfońskie frazesy, które będą miały na celu nakłonienie go do podjęcia „słusznej" decyzji. Jednak wiedział również, że Albus nie miał dostępu do rezydencji Snape'ów. Nie w sposób, który nie obejmowałby włamania. A tego Albus Dumbledore by nie zrobił. A przynajmniej Snape miał nadzieję, że nie zrobi.

Mistrz eliksirów zablokował kominek, rzucił kilka dodatkowych zaklęć zabezpieczających, po czym rozejrzał sie po saloniku, tak samo małym jak przed laty i tak samo pełnym wspomnień. Na chwilę jego obsydianowe oczy straciły swój zimny wyraz, sprawiając wrażenie nieobecnych. Mężczyzna nie był świadomy, jak mocno zaciska palce, ani ich drżenia czy tego, jak bardzo zbielały.

_Potter. Nie. Syn. Jego własny pieprzony syn._

Ale to przecież normalne, prawda? Całe jego życie było ironią, żałosnym przedstawieniem.

I wtedy furia, którą odczuwał, a która do tej pory powoli trawiła jego wnętrzności, pochłonęła go zupełnie, odbierając wszelką racjonalną myśl i ostatnią iskrę opanowania.

O ścianę roztrzaskało się krzesło, kiedy poderwał je zaklęciem. _Tak, to było dobre._ Krzesła były duże i wydawały tak cudownie satysfakcjonujące dźwięki, kiedy łamały się jak gałązki. _Culterem_ rozdarł gobelin przedstawiający ród Snape'ów i ten sam los spotkał kilka obrazów. Postacie uciekały z krzykiem oraz piskiem ze swoich ram. Wazony i fiolki rozprysły się na maleńkie kawałeczki, zasnuwając podłogę drobnym pyłem. A on dalej niszczył, łamał, darł, rozszarpywał, tłukł, palił. Powietrze aż wibrowało od czarnej magii, ale Snape nie przejmował się tym. Nawet jeśli czuł, że mógłby teraz zrobić coś naprawdę strasznego.

Po kilku minutach Snape opuścił różdżkę. Czuł szybkie pulsowanie krwi w skroniach i dudnienie serca w klatce piersiowej. Rozejrzał się dzikim wzrokiem po zdemolowanym saloniku, ale widok ten nie ukoił jego gniewu. Powolnym krokiem skierował się więc do kuchni i otworzył przeszklony barek. Przypomniał sobie, że ma gdzieś tutaj butelkę Ognistej Whisky. Nie miał zwyczaju pić, ale trzymał parę trunków dla gości. Jego ojciec czasami nadużywał alkoholu, więc Snape wiedział, co potrafi robić z człowiekiem. Uważał, że to żałosne; pozbawiać się kontroli w tak prymitywny sposób. Teraz jednak czuł — po raz pierwszy w życiu — że potrzebuje czegoś naprawdę mocnego. Chwycił szklankę, nalał do pełna i jednym haustem opróżnił ją do połowy. Przechylił naczynie jeszcze raz, po czym ponownie zapełnił.

Kiedy wrócił do salonu, zapadł się w fotelu, który najmniej ucierpiał podczas ataku jego wściekłości; był tylko trochę połamany i dało się w nim siedzieć. W tym samym momencie poczuł znajome zawirowanie magii w powietrzu i w sekundę później spoglądał prosto w oczy srebrnego feniksa.

— _Kiedy będziesz gotowy, będę na ciebie czekać._

— Nigdy! — wykrzyknął Snape z pasją. Rzucona szklanka przeleciała przez patronusa, sprawiając, że rozpłynął się w powietrzu, a następnie rozbiła się o ścianę.

~ oOo ~

Kiedy pół godziny później Dumbledore wszedł do Prince Manor, od razu zauważył niespotykane zjawisko. W kuchni, w towarzystwie parującej herbaty, siedzieli Kingsley, Tonks, Lupin oraz Poppy i rozmawiali ze sobą przyciszonymi głosami oraz w wielkim skupieniu. Wyglądało to tak, jakby właśnie odbywali jakąś nagłą i tajną naradę.

Albus odchrząknął grzecznie, chcąc zaanonsować swoje przybycie.

— Och, Albusie! — zaczęła natychmiast Pomfrey. — Dobrze, że jesteś. Z Severusem stało się coś niedobrego. Wrócił skądś okropnie wściekły i zaraz potem zniknął w kominku.

— Czy powiedział, jaki był powód jego... wzburzenia? — odezwał się nagle Dumbledore.

— Niestety nie. Dał nam tylko do zrozumienia, że będziesz w stanie nam to wyjaśnić, i cytuję: przekaż mu, że jeśli przyjdzie mu do głowy mnie szukać, to niech sobie daruje i zrobi mi przysługę, dławiąc się swoimi cytrynowymi dropsami.

Tonks parsknęła śmiechem, za wszelką cenę starając się zamaskować to nagłym atakiem kaszlu.

— Tak, mogłem to przewidzieć — mruknął Albus, na co Tonks ponownie parsknęła. Cztery pary oczu wpatrywały się w starszego czarodzieja, mając nadzieję na jakieś wyjaśnienie, które nie nadeszło. Zamiast tego, mężczyzna zapytał: — Jakaś poprawa u Harry'ego?

Pielęgniarka zawahała się, ale po chwili przytaknęła krótko i odrzekła:

— W zasadzie to tak. Zdecydowanie wyniki są lepsze niż przed podaniem eliksiru, więc fizycznie pan Potter wraca do zdrowia. Wciąż jednak niewiele wiadomo o stanie jego umysłu. Chciałam, aby Severus go przebadał, ale odmówił, zanim zdążyłam mu cokolwiek wyjaśnić.

Kingsley pokiwał głową z dezaprobatą, a jego spojrzenie stało się wyjątkowo ponure. Jak można być takim sukinsynem i swoją frustrację wyładowywać na bezbronnym dziecku, które potrzebuje pomocy? W tym momencie zupełnie nie rozumiał Snape'a. Tym bardziej, że od kiedy mężczyzna przeszedł na jasną stronę, sumiennie wywiązywał się ze wszystkich zadań. Nieraz też ryzykował swoim życiem, aby ostrzec Zakon o atakach Voldemorta. Co musiało się wydarzyć, żeby teraz Snape tak postąpił?

Nagle przez drzwi balkonowe wleciał Fawkes, kierując się prosto w stronę dyrektora. Czarodziej wyciągnął ramię, na którym feniks usiadł. Do nóżki miał przywiązany kawałek pergaminu.

— Co tu masz, kochany? — mruknął Albus i uwolnił swojego ulubieńca od przesyłki.

Fawkes natychmiast wzbił się w powietrze z radosnym trelem, by osiąść na wyczarowanej żerdzi. W tym czasie Dumbledore zaczął czytać treść liściku, a kiedy skończył, spojrzał na Lupina zza okularów-połówek.

— Cóż, wydaje mi się, że Łapa niebawem nas odwiedzi. Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. — Orzechowe oczy Lupina zamigotały radośnie na tę wieść. — Teraz jednak mamy pewne zadanie do wykonania. Właśnie otrzymałem zgodę na przeniesienie Kwatery Głównej do rezydencji Blacków.

— Szpieg? — zapytał natychmiast Lupin.

W całej historii Zakonu Feniksa zmieniali kwaterę tylko raz i wtedy związane było to z wykryciem zdrady Petera Pettegrew.

— Na szczęście nie w tym przypadku — odparł łagodnie dyrektor. — Pewne... okoliczności sprawiły, że Severus będzie potrzebował rezydencji tylko dla siebie. Chciałbym jak najszybciej zabezpieczyć to miejsce przed dostępem kogokolwiek z zewnątrz.

Cała czwórka jak na zawołanie zmarszczyła czoła.

— Wyjaśnisz nam, skąd ta nagła potrzeba? — spytał Kingsley z półuśmieszkiem.

— W swoim czasie nie będzie to tajemnicą — odrzekł Albus pogodnie i wyciągnął z jednej z kieszeni rolkę cytrynowych cukierków. — Dropsa?

Tonks parsknęła po raz kolejny.

Cóż, u Albusa Dumbledore'a każda informacja miała swoje miejsce i czas. A cytrynowe dropsy — w przeciwieństwie do informacji — nigdy nie były niemile widziane. Przynajmniej w odczuciu dyrektora.

~ oOo ~

— Nimfadoro, przekaż osobiście Minerwie i Weasleyom, że jutro o dwudziestej odbędzie się tu ostatnie spotkanie. Ja zbiorę resztę zespołu. Trzeba będzie przedyskutować niektóre kwestie i przygotować się do przeniesienia.

Wkrótce okazało się, że „nigdy" wykrzyczane przez Snape'a do patronusa, skurczyło się do czterech dni. Snape podjął męską decyzję. Musiał porozmawiać z Albusem — było kilka spraw, które trzeba było wyjaśnić, a on nie umiał tego tak zostawić. Miał też bolesną świadomość, że nie będzie mógł unikać Dumbledore'a w nieskończoność. W tym celu przesłał przez medalion wiadomość, że wieczorem przybędzie do letniej rezydencji dyrektora w Hinderwell.

— Dlaczego mi powiedziałeś?

Żadnych grzeczności, powitań, wstępów. Przyszedł w konkretnym celu i nie miał zamiaru tracić niepotrzebnie ani sekundy. Do tej pory uspokoił się na tyle, by zachować resztki logiki, jakie mu pozostały, ale jego kruche opanowanie w każdej chwili mogło rozsypać się w proch.

Dumbledore spojrzał uważnie na swojego podwładnego, który siedział sztywno na rażąco fioletowej kanapie będącej centralnym elementem bawialni. Uznając, że nie może przedłużać milczenia, bo może się to źle skończyć dla nich obu, wyjaśnił:

— Ponieważ miałeś prawo wiedzieć. Nie pochwalam tego, co zrobiła Lily, nawet jeśli rozumiem jej motywacje.

— I to wszystko? — zakpił Snape. — Twoje gryfońskie poczucie obowiązku kazało ci mnie uświadomić? A może powiedziałeś mi to tylko dlatego, aby trzymać Złotego Chłopca z dala od Knota, co? Skoro nie udało się dalej podrzucać go mugolskim krewnym, to może by tak pomyśleć o poczciwym Severusie?

Nagle wyraz oczu starca stał się twardy, a cała dobrotliwość prysła w jednej sekundzie.

— Chcę, aby to było dla ciebie jasne. Nigdy nie trzymałbym Harry'ego z daleka od jego prawdziwego ojca. Chłopiec zasługuje, aby mieć rodzinę, a ty masz pełne prawo odzyskać syna.

— Czyli nie wiedziałeś? — upewniał się Snape. Przez te kilka dni analizował całą sytuację wielokrotnie pod różnymi kątami. Rozważał nawet możliwość, że Albus znał prawdę już wcześniej, ale ujawnił ją dopiero wtedy, kiedy okazało się to konieczne. — Nie wyczułeś?

Dumbledore westchnął i złączył dłonie na podołku.

— Nie umiem wyczuwać aur jak Lily, a czar został rzucony niezwykle umiejętnie. Nigdy się nie domyśliłem.

Snape był nieufnym człowiekiem, ale był też piekielnie dobrym oklumentą i legilimentą. Dumbledore mógł być najpotężniejszym czarodziejem we współczesności, ale w magii umysłu Snape'owi nie dorównywał. Mężczyzna zatem wnikliwie obserwował Dumbledore'a. Już po chwili jednak musiał przyznać, że w usłyszanych słowach nie było ani grama kłamstwa. Zaraz po odkryciu tego faktu, poczuł ukłucie wstydu z powodu swojej paranoi. Nie miał podstaw, aby nie wierzyć dyrektorowi. Wszak Albus jeszcze nigdy go nie okłamał, a jeśli chciał zachować jakieś informacje dla siebie, po prostu nie odpowiadał na pytanie lub mówił wprost, że odpowiedzi takowej nie udzieli.

— Jak wszedłeś w posiadanie tego wspomnienia? — indagował dalej Snape.

— Po zakończeniu wojny Septimus Weasley poświęcił się badaniom, spędzając większość swojego czasu w Amazonii. Na przestrzeni ostatnich lat mój kontakt z nim ograniczył się do zaledwie kilku listów, jednakże dwa tygodnie temu poprosił mnie o natychmiastowe spotkanie, twierdząc, że ma do przekazania bardzo ważne informacje. I owszem, jego pomoc okazała się nieoceniona. Tyle że nie w kwestii, którą miał na myśli.

Snape zmarszczył brwi.

— Niemożliwe, aby przekazał ci wspomnienie o Lily, skoro to była taka wielka tajemnica.

— Sądzę, że miał na to wpływ stan, w jakim go znalazłem — wyjaśnił Albus. — Kiedy przybyłem na miejsce, dowiedziałem się, że zraniła go wyjątkowo paskudna klątwa, która powoli, acz systematycznie odbierała mu życie. Nic nie można było zrobić.

Dumbledore zapatrzył się w przestrzeń. Severus nie miał wątpliwości, że myśli czarodzieja powędrowały daleko w przeszłość, pogrążając się we wspomnieniach o jednym ze swoich najlepszych przyjaciół. Po chwili ciszy starszy czarodziej kontynuował:

— Przed śmiercią Septimus zdążył przekazać mi pergaminy ze swoimi badaniami nad truciznami oraz klątwami, a także wspomnienia z przeprowadzonych eksperymentów. Wśród właściwych wspomnień było też parę takich jak to, które ci pokazałem; zupełnie przypadkowych i nie powiązanych ze sobą.

Do Snape'a dotarło, że gdyby nie czysty przypadek, prawda zostałaby pogrzebana wraz ze starym Weasleyem. Magomedyk najzwyczajniej w świecie chciał przed śmiercią przekazać dorobek swojej pracy, a w zamian przyczynił się do odkrycia tajemnicy Lily Evans. Gdyby Septimus nie był w tak złym stanie lub Albus nie zdążyłby przybyć przed jego śmiercią, nigdy nie dowiedzieliby się, że James Potter nie był prawdziwym ojcem Harry'ego Pottera. Złość na Lily znowu zawrzała w Snapie, ale zdusił ją w zarodku.

— Jaka jest twoja decyzja? — zapytał Dumbledore.

No dobrze, może Albus nie dorównywał Snape'owi oklumencją i legilimencją, ale nawet bez naruszania umysłu nieźle wyczuwał o czym myśli jego rozmówca. Nie żeby dyrektor kiedykolwiek byłby do takich poczynań zdolny. Snape podejrzewał, że cukierkowe poczucie moralności i wiary w ludzi mu na to nie pozwalało.

— Nawet się nie waż — uciął Snape. — Nie zgadzam się na to, co sobie umyśliłeś.

— Masz świadomość, że nie będę mógł chronić Harry'ego, jeśli znajdzie się pod władzą Knota? — Snape potwierdził niechętnym skinieniem głowy. — I mimo to postanawiasz skazać swojego syna na śmierć?

— Brawo, Albusie. Skończyły ci się argumenty, to bierzesz mnie na emocjonalny szantaż? Nie ze mną takie gierki. — Ponadto powoływanie się na tak sentymentalne bzdury, jak tytułowanie Pottera „jego synem", wywoływało w Snapie odwrotny skutek od zamierzonego.

— Nie mówię tego tylko po to, aby cię przekonać, ale byś zrozumiał, czym w istocie będzie twoja odmowa. Opóźniłem moment wysłania Harry'ego do sierocińca o tydzień. Nie mam jednak żadnych prawnych możliwości, aby udaremnić Knotowi adoptowanie go. Ani żadnych _nieprawnych_, które mógłbym teraz przedsięwziąć. Mogę naginać zasady, jakimi rządzi się czarodziejskie społeczeństwo, ale nie jestem cudotwórcą. — Dyrektor zamilkł na moment i utkwił twarde spojrzenie w Snapie. — Chłopiec nie przeżyje tygodnia, jeśli adopcja zakończy się sukcesem. Czy tego chcesz czy nie, to właśnie od twojej decyzji zależy teraz jego życie.

Snape skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, jakby w pragnieniu ochronienia siebie przed kierunkiem, w jakim toczyła się ta rozmowa. Nie chciał mieć nikogo więcej na sumieniu. Oczywiście, że nie chciał i Albus bardzo dobrze o tym wiedział. Snape zaczął przeklinać w duchu dyrektora. _Stary, manipulatorski piernik..._

— Nie wybaczyłem jej — zaznaczył Snape, jakby to była najważniejsza rzecz na świecie.

— Wiem. Jednak gdyby Lily powiedziała ci prawdę, pokochałbyś Harry'ego.

Snape zacisnął usta w wąską linię, ledwo powstrzymując się od zirytowanego prychnięcia.

— Ja już od dawna nie wiem, co to miłość, Dumbledore. Nie myl sumienia czy obowiązku z uczuciem. — Obaj zamilkli na chwilę, aż Snape zadał najistotniejsze pytanie, nawet jeśli ton jego głosu zapewniał, iż jest ono czysto teoretyczne: — Co się stanie, jeśli go zaakceptuję?

— Harry wróci do swojego właściwego wyglądu. Cechy Pottera znikną permanentnie. Proces ten jest nieunikniony i będzie trwał około miesiąca, gdyż w innym przypadku zdjęcie czaru byłoby zbyt bolesne.

— Czyli miałbym zrezygnować z roli szpiega? — podsumował Snape z wyrzutem. — Teraz, gdy zaryzykowałem życie, by przekonać Czarnego Pana o swojej lojalności?

Dumbledore milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, rozważając tę kwestię.

— Nie sądzę, aby to było konieczne. I raczej możemy się również zgodzić, że twój udział w wojnie jest zbyt istotny, aby w tym momencie pozwolić sobie na taki komfort. Poza tym w chwili zmiany warunków zaklęcia Harry Potter przestanie istnieć. Oczywiście gobliny od razu zorientują się, co się stało, gdyż prawo spadkowe działa automatycznie [1]. Majątek Potterów od tej pory będzie należał do chłopca o nazwisku Snape. Nie obawiałbym się jednak, że ta informacja wypłynie. A przynajmniej nie przez najbliższe lata. Gobliny chcą zachować neutralność, więc i Gringott nie zdradzi tajemnic swoich klientów. Ponadto byłoby to niezgodne z ich polityką i zasadami, jakimi się kierują.

— Rozumiem, że nazwisko Pottera zniknie z dokumentów adopcyjnych? — zapytał Snape i widząc potwierdzenie, kontynuował: — Nie znam się na tego typu zaklęciach, więc oświeć mnie, Albusie. Sądziłem, że chodziło ci o zapewnienie świata, że chłopak jest cały i zdrowy. Jeśli nigdzie nie będzie figurował, uznają, że jest martwy. Gringott nic nie powie, więc to będzie jeszcze bardziej podejrzane. Zostają jeszcze rodzinne akta, ale wszelkie zmiany trzeba wypełniać osobiście. Jeśli mój udział w tej farsie ma być zachowany w tajemnicy, nie byłoby wskazane, aby pojawiło się w nich nazwisko Snape.

— Na szczęście istnieje pewna prawna furtka, która pozwoli nam tego uniknąć — wtrącił Dumbledore z błyskiem w oku. — Być może pamiętasz, że gdy w Pierwszej Wojnie nadeszło niebezpieczeństwo lustracji czystości krwi, wydano edykt umożliwiający każdemu czarodziejowi i czarownicy utajnienie ich powiązań rodzinnych. Z radością poinformuję cię, że do tej pory nie został on zniesiony.

Severus doszedł do wniosku, że dla czystokrwistych rodów o długiej tradycji takie działanie byłoby zupełnie bezsensowne, gdyż każdy znał co znakomitsze linie. Jednak wśród mniej znanych nazwisk, mugolskie wpasowywały się idealnie. Oczywiście Severus słyszał o tym prawie, ale musiał przyznać, że jego wiedza na ten temat była więcej niż nikła.

— I... co to oznacza dla nas?

— Widzisz, czar działa dość ciekawie. Każda niepowołana osoba, która zajrzy do akt danego czarodzieja na sekcję „relacje rodzinne" zapieczętowanej _Czarem Poufności_, widzi tylko puste miejsce. Ci natomiast, którzy przeczytali informacje przed nałożeniem zaklęcia, nagle zapominają, co w niej było. Tylko urzędujący dyrektor Hogwartu i Naczelni Magowie Wizengamotu mają wgląd do tej rubryki. Dzięki temu czarodzieje mugolskiego pochodzenia mogli odciąć się od publicznego definiowania rodziny na podstawie ich korzeni oraz ochronić się przed dyskryminacją i prześladowaniami [2]. Takie było założenie. Nikt jednak nie zastanawiał się, co to będzie oznaczać dla tych, na których zostanie nałożone _Zaklęcie Przynależności _[3].

Snape milczał, aczkolwiek w głębi duszy czuł lekkie zaintrygowanie.

— Oznacza to, że w miejscu odpowiedzialnym za status rodzinny, zostaje wprowadzona notka o jego zmianie. Jednak ponieważ sekcja rodzinna objęta jest Czarem Poufności, można powiedzieć, że hm... ministerstwo nie ma pojęcia, że jego stary obywatel przekształcił się w zupełnie nową osobę. Z czasem sprawa robi się jeszcze ciekawsza, gdyż nowe dokumenty na nowe nazwisko zaczynają pojawiać się w nowej teczce. Ponieważ _Czar Poufności_ rzuca się naturalnie na nazwisko rodowe, których związki chce się utajnić, pojawia się precedens, gdy czarodziej przestaje być pod tym nazwiskiem rozpoznawany [4]. Muszę przyznać, że mimo iż społeczeństwo czarodziejskie nie jest liczne, nagłe pojawienie się dodatkowego obywatela można przyrównać do wrzucenia igły w stóg siana. Ja sam zauważyłem wadliwość zaklęcia dopiero w momencie, kiedy w jednym z przypadków _Czar Poufności_ został zdjęty i dwie teczki scaliły się w jedną.

_Sprytna ta dziura_, przyznał Severus. _Niezmiernie zmyślna_, rzekłby nawet. Cóż, Snape wiedział, że prawo nie jest idealne, ale żeby aż tak spartaczyć sprawę? Kto u licha je ustalał?

— A jeśli Knot przeforsuje ustawę o zniesienie edyktu? Lub zrobi to inny minister, który pojawi się w miejsce Knota? Trzeba brać pod uwagę każdą okoliczność. — Zdecydowanie odezwała się Snape'owa zapobiegliwość.

— Wtedy będę musiał sfałszować dokumenty i obliviatować biedną Aurelię i Emeralda — powiedział zwyczajnie Dumbledore, tak jakby mówił o pogodzie, a nie o czymś, co może doprowadzić go do Pocałunku Dementora. — Będę miał wystarczająco dużo czasu na opracowanie awaryjnego planu i przeprowadzenie go w razie konieczności. Do tego obliviatowanie dwóch osób jest dużo łatwiejsze niż całego rządu.

Snape zadrżał mimowolnie. Słowa Albusa przypomniały mu, jak niebezpieczna jest władza w rękach jednego człowieka.

Mężczyzna podejrzewał, że istnieje jeszcze jeden powód, dla którego Dumbledore aż tak ryzykuje. Może Snape był ważny dla wojny, ale czy aż tak, aby Dumbledore był gotowy łamać prawo i ryzykować okrywaniem swojego nazwiska hańbą? Dużo bezpieczniejszym i prostszym rozwiązaniem było nie robić kolejnej mistyfikacji. Bo choć nie uśmiechało się Snape'owi umierać z bólu przez kilka dni, Czarny Pan w końcu znudziłby się torturowaniem go przez Mroczny Znak. Czarnoksiężnik miał pilniejsze sprawy na głowie niż tracenie czasu na nękanie zdrajców. Co mogło być bardziej interesujące od planów przejęcia władzy nad światem i sukcesywnego realizowania listy „do zabicia", na której pewnego dnia Snape i tak niewątpliwie się znajdzie?

Jakby w odpowiedzi na myśli Snape'a padły następne słowa:

— Harry nie tylko zasługuje na rodzinę, ale także na poczucie bezpieczeństwa i normalności. Jest za młody na wojnę, która się rozpoczęła. Co więcej, będzie potrzebował teraz szczególnej opieki. — Dumbledore nie powiedział wprost, że chodzi mu o tortury Lucjusza. Aluzja była aż nazbyt oczywista. — Życie Harry'ego jako syna byłego śmierciożercy nie będzie idealne, ale będzie lepsze od ciągłego zagrożenia atakiem ze strony Voldemorta. On nie upomni się o niego, nim nie skończy osiemnastu lat, a wtedy ty zrezygnujesz ze szpiegowania [5].

— Czy ty w ogóle rozumiesz, co to dla nas oznacza!? — warknął Snape, zrywając się nagle z kanapy. — Złoty Chłopiec zobowiązany _moją_ przysięgą do posłuszeństwa Czarnemu Panu, jeśli ten tylko tego zapragnie? Nie wiem, co jest gorsze; twój pomysł, abym zaakceptował Pottera, wystawiając go na srebrnej tacy jako kolejnego zwolennika ciemnej strony; czy to że w każdej chwili Czarny Pan może zorientować się, kim ów potencjalny zwolennik jest w istocie.

— Na twoim miejscu nie martwiłbym się tym — odrzekł spokojnie Dumbledore.

Snape prychnął z czystym niedowierzaniem, ale usiadł z powrotem na kanapie. Nie zamierzał więcej się o to kłócić, ponieważ byłoby to bezcelowe. Postanowił więc wrócić do głównego tematu.

— Jak wyjaśnisz, że Harry Potter nie będzie uczęszczał do Hogwartu? Trzeba coś wymyślić, bo prasa zje nas żywcem.

Dumbledore spojrzał na Snape'a znacząco.

— Żaden czarodziej ani czarownica nie ma obowiązku uczęszczania do szkoły magii. Obecnie gazety rozpisują się nad tym, że Harry cierpi na wyczerpanie magiczne, co jest idealną wymówką do podjęcia prywatnej nauki. Rozsiejemy plotkę, że udało się nakłonić Petunię Durlsey do cofnięcia decyzji o wyrzeknięciu się chłopca. Dopóki adopcja nie zostanie sfinalizowana, Petunia ma prawo pierwszeństwa krwi. Ponieważ nikt nie spodziewa się rewelacji, jakiej dostarczył nam Septimus Weasley w swoim wspomnieniu, _Prorok Codzienny_ podchwyci plotkę jako coś oczywistego i od razu ją opisze.

— Chyba nie sądzisz, że Knot tak szybko pogodzi się z fiaskiem swoich planów? Mogę się założyć o swoją różdżkę, że będzie próbował dotrzeć do Petunii Dursley i namówić ją do ponownego zrzeknięcia się praw. A wtedy pojawią się niewygodne pytania, dlaczego Potter ma opiekuna z prawa pierwszeństwa krwi, a tym opiekunem nie jest pani Dursley.

Dumbledore kiwnął głową.

— Z pewnością. Dlatego zajmę się tą sprawą tak, aby Knot do niej nie dotarł. Nie odrzuci ukrycia i ochrony przed Voldemortem, jakie jej zaoferuję. Tak, jest zawistna i opłakuje stratę męża oraz syna, ale nie jest głupia. Mimo wszystko, jak każdy człowiek, pragnie przeżyć.

— W jaki sposób czar przestanie działać?

— Stanie się to, kiedy słownie uznasz go za syna. Nie potrzeba żadnych zaklęć czy formuł. Jedyne, co musisz wcześniej zrobić, to podpisać zgodę na utajnienie relacji rodzinnych Harry'ego. Należysz do grona osób z pierwszeństwa krwi, więc według Starych Praw możesz to zrobić. Pozwoliłem sobie przynieść odpowiedni dokument.

Mistrz eliksirów uśmiechnął się krzywo. Oczywiście. Dumbledore od razu założył, że ta rozmowa potoczy się po jego myśli i Snape podpisze ten pieprzony dokument. Mężczyzna zerknął nieprzychylnym okiem na dobrotliwy wyraz twarzy dyrektora, a następnie na kawałek pergaminu leżący na szklanym stoliku.

Przez moment wydawało się, że starszy czarodziej zawahał się, ale trwało niczym jedno uderzenie serca. Kiedy następnie odezwał się, jego głos był łagodny i stanowczy:

— Musisz zrozumieć, że nie jest to decyzja dotycząca wyłącznie wyglądu Harry'ego czy sprawy opieki, ale także tego kim jest on sam. Jego prawdziwej tożsamości i przynależności. A więc kim jest to dziecko dla ciebie, Severusie? Masz teraz wybór.

Snape zaczerpnął głęboki oddech. Przez chwilę znowu miał wrażenie, że jest tym samym zagubionym chłopcem ze Spinner's End. Miał wybór. Wybór, który zabrała mu Lily czternaście lat temu. Był zły, że go pozbawiła. Wściekał się, że go oszukała. A teraz stanął przed możliwościami, które mu odebrano. I dotarło do niego, że jest już za późno. Że już tego wyboru dokonać nie chce.

Widział jednak jak na dłoni konsekwencje swoich czynów. Co stanie się, jeśli odmówi. Co stanie się, jeśli uniesie się trawiącymi go emocjami zamiast chłodną logiką. Co stanie się, jeśli teraz wyjdzie i zatrzaśnie drzwi.

Snape chwycił pióro i zamaszystym ruchem podpisał dokument.

— Tak, Albusie. Jest moim synem. Uznaję go.

Po chwili ciszy, jaka zapadła po tych słowach, Dumbledore odchrząknął i oświadczył:

— Teraz będziecie musieli razem udać się do ministerstwa w celu wprowadzenia odpowiednich zmian w dokumentach. Ponieważ wystarczy tylko jeden świadek przy całej procedurze, z radością wezmę w niej udział. Wszystko odbędzie się w ścisłej tajemnicy.

Snape potwierdził krótkim skinieniem głowy, a następnie spojrzał chłodno na dyrektora.

— Wiedziałeś, że w końcu się zgodzę, prawda?

— Oczywiście — odrzekł Albus. — Możesz kreować się na mrocznego sukinsyna, Severusie, ale mnie nie zwiedziesz. Byłeś wściekły i rozżalony, ale potrzebowałeś jedynie trochę czasu oraz odpowiedniej perswazji z mojej strony. Ostatecznie, bez względu na to, co mówisz i w rzeczywistości czujesz, ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej bym się po tobie spodziewał, to świadome ułatwienie planów Voldemorta.

Cóż. Oświadczenie było nietypowe, niewątpliwie jednak prawdziwe. Snape prędzej zacząłby wyznawać wszystkim miłość, niż przyczynił się do zwycięstwa Czarnego Pana. Jeśli był ktoś, kogo Snape nienawidził bardziej od Jamesa Pottera — a jego nienawidził całym sercem i duszą — to był to właśnie Mroczny Lord.

* * *

><p><strong>Koniec rozdziału siódmego<strong>

* * *

><p>[1] Prawo dziedziczenia jest bardzo starym prawem — wielokrotnie starszym niż rejestry społeczeństwa — i przekazywane jest w sposób całkowicie magiczny.<p>

[2] Dodam, że Czar Poufności działa tylko na konkretne informacje zaklęte w konkretnym dokumencie. Oznacza to, że te same informacje nie pozostają tajemnicą, jeśli zostały opisane w innych miejscach lub przekazane przez osoby bezpośrednio zaangażowane w sprawę.

[3] Ponieważ w komentarzach czytelnicy utożsamiali _Zaklęcie Przynależności_ z Zaklęciem Adopcyjnym, chciałam zdementować jakoby miały one cokolwiek ze sobą wspólnego. W moim świecie takie zaklęcie nie ma prawa bytu, ponieważ adopcje prowadzone są w różnym wieku, a nie wyobrażam sobie, aby każde dziecko musiało przechodzić przez tak drastyczne zmiany jak kompletna zmiana wyglądu. To byłoby krzywdzące. Jeśli więc miałabym przywołać jakieś porównanie przebiegu adopcji, wskazałabym tu na „Rok jak żaden inny" z całą formalnością – magourzędnik, papiery adopcyjne, etc. Ponadto zawsze zastanawiało mnie, jak zaklęcie adopcyjne miałoby w ogóle działać, skoro w severusitach w większości nie dochodziło do żadnej adopcji – to zawsze była pewna nielogiczność, której nie mogłam zrozumieć.

[4] Ponieważ kobiety nie są głową rodu, u nich zaklęcie działa poprawnie. Podczas zamążpójścia nazwisko panieńskie wpisywane jest jako drugie. W przypadku o którym opowiada Dumbledore, chodziło o całkowitą zmianę tożsamości.

[5] Voldemort nie wciela nowych popleczników zaraz po skończeniu Hogwartu ani w czasie uczęszczania do niego. Oczywiście nie wyklucza się wyjątków. Jednak bez przesady — armia Voldemorta to nie dzieciarnia czy przedszkole. Nie bądźmy naiwni ;)


	8. Przebudzenie

**Beta: Jasmin Kain**

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 8. Przebudzenie<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~<strong>

_Każdy dzień to odrobina życia: _  
><em> każde przebudzenie to odrobina narodzin, <em>  
><em> każdy poranek to odrobina młodości, <em>  
><em> każdy sen zaś to namiastka śmierci.<em>

— Arthur Schopenhauer

**~oOo~**

* * *

><p>Stuk, stuk, stuk... Czyjeś obcasy?<br>Cisza.  
>Miarowy oddech. Wdech, wydech... Szelest papieru. Brzęk szkła.<br>Ciemność.

Harry nie chciał opuszczać tego miejsca — czymkolwiek było. Nie czuł tu bólu ani nie nękały go żadne przykre myśli. Nic nie miało tu początku ani końca, przyczyny ani skutku, a on sam nie był niczym więcej poza miękkim kokonem bezpieczeństwa i błogiej ciemności. Co mogło być ważniejsze od tego cudownego uczucia?

Jednak w pewnym momencie ta spokojna przystań zaczęła rozwiewać się, zastąpiona przez coś zupełnie innego. Miał wrażenie, że wyłania się z nicości do istnienia. Sekunda po sekundzie stawał się coraz bardziej świadomy swojego ciała oraz tego, co go otacza. Najpierw ciepła na policzku, a później cichych odgłosów — szumu wiatru, świergotu ptaków, a nawet... tak, skrzypienia podłogowych desek pod czyimiś stopami. Harry skupił się na tych dźwiękach, jakby były jedyną nicią łączącą go z rzeczywistością. Na razie jednak nie umiał poskładać ich w całość. Były niczym fragmenty zapomnianego świata, których logiki nie rozpoznawał. I możliwe, że w tym stanie półsnu, w którym jawa mieszała się z marą, a koszmar z marzeniem, mogła minąć wieczność. Możliwe też, że zegar wygrywający ciche tik-tak, wciąż i wciąż od nowa, odmierzył zaledwie kilka ulotnych sekund.

Niespodziewanie świat nabrał ostrości i z ust Harry'ego wydobył się cichy jęk. To było jak wynurzenie się z wody i zaczerpnięcie pierwszego oddechu, a razem z nim powróciło cierpienie i strach. Nagle rozpaczliwie zapragnął otworzyć oczy. Czuł, że musi to zrobić, że może właśnie w ten sposób uwolni się od tego obezwładniającego bólu i niepokoju. Było to jednak ponad jego siły. Ciemność pochłonęła go raz jeszcze.

Stuk, stuk, stuk...  
>Miękki dotyk czyjejś dłoni.<br>I ciche szmery w ciemności.  
>Stuk... stuk... st...<p>

Kiedy ponownie wróciła mu świadomość, jego pierwszą myślą było, jak trudna i bezskuteczna była jego walka w próbie przejęcia kontroli nad ciałem. Zupełnie jak gdyby ktoś był reżyserem jego życia i powiedział „pas" — wszystko zniknęło, zgasły światła, a kurtyna opadła. Ale kiedy scena znów utonęła w blasku, on dalej stał w tym samym miejscu, jakby zupełnie nic się nie zmieniło — jakby był aktorem idealnym, gotowym grać swoją rolę w momencie, w którym podniesie się kurtyna.

Wszystko w tamtym wspomnieniu wydawało się być zamazane i niejasne, ale każde uczucie, każda myśl, każdy najmniejszy szczegół, jaki do niego dotarł poprzez mgłę umysłu, mógł przywołać z krystaliczną klarownością. Gdyby w tamtym czasie potrafił, zapewne zapłakałby — tak koszmarne było uczucie wracania do rzeczywistości. Bo coś, czego nie umiał nawet nazwać, wyrwało go z miejsca, które było lepsze od tego, co czekało go tutaj. Bo Harry wreszcie, po raz pierwszy od wydarzeń na Privet Drive, otworzył oczy i jego drugą myślą było, że wolałby ich nigdy nie otwierać.

Długie rzęsy, niczym skrzydła motyla, zatrzepotały kilkakrotnie w ochronie przed jasnymi promieniami słońca i już po chwili powieki odsłoniły zielone tęczówki oraz malujące się na nich zdezorientowanie i ból.

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą Harry zobaczył, było to, że leży na łóżku pod białymi prześcieradłami. Kolejną, że znajduje się w przestronnym pomieszczeniu, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Co dziwniejsze pokój sprawiał wrażenie przytulnego i bezpiecznego. Wysokie okna otwarte były na oścież, pozwalając wślizgnąć się do środka światłu oraz świeżemu powietrzu. Przez chwilę z konsternacją wodził wzrokiem po otoczeniu, starając się zrozumieć, w jaki sposób się tu znalazł. I kiedy jego myśli dryfowały nieskładnie, próbując pochwycić coś, co dałoby mu jakiekolwiek wyjaśnienie, wspomnienia wróciły do niego z pełną mocą.

Śmierciożercy atakujący Privet Drive. Wyczerpujący lot na miotle. _Malfoy rzucający Crucio_. Oraz mgliste wspomnienie czyjegoś głosu, powtarzającego, że „wszystko będzie dobrze".

Harry pamiętał jednak coś jeszcze. Widział samego siebie w obszernym holu pełnym ludzi. Stał obok złotej statuy i mówił, że zbliża się wojna. Jego drugie Ja czuło wtedy złość i pogardę. Pajęczymi palcami bawił się różdżką, wiedząc, że choć nikt jeszcze go nie widzi, za sekundę się to zmieni. Pamiętał też salę z ciemnozielonymi ścianami i podłogą w czarno-białe romby oraz zebranych w niej śmierciożerców. W powietrzu wyraźnie wyczuwało się strach, kiedy jego słudzy pełzali po podłodze, błagając o przebaczenie. Nie okazał litości. Był zbyt wściekły, bo napad na Privet Drive okazał się fiaskiem.

I choć wszystkie szczegóły rozmywały się i umykały mu, kiedy próbował się na nich skupić, jedno było dla Harry'ego krystalicznie jasne. Obrazom towarzyszyło więcej bólu, ale już nie takiego, jaki wywoływał _Cruciatus_. Ten był inny. Miał wrażenie, że spala jego duszę.

Krótko potem pamiętał już tylko ciemność. Teraz natomiast był tylko ból.

Harry otworzył usta w próbie zawołania kogoś. _Kogokolwiek_. Zdał sobie jednak sprawę, że potrafi zdobyć się jedynie na cichutkie:

— Pr-roszę…

Prawie nigdy o nic nie prosił i _nigdy_ nie błagał. Teraz jednak modlił się, aby ktoś go usłyszał. Okropnie chciało mu się pić, a cierpienie zaczynało stawać się nie do zniesienia.

Ku jego uldze w tym samym momencie do pokoju weszła madame Pomfrey. Kiedy tylko zauważyła, że jej pacjent jest przytomny, ostatnie kilka kroków niemal przebiegła i natychmiast rozpoczęła skrupulatne badanie. Jej różdżka wibrowała jak szalona, wydając dziwne dźwięki. Trwało to kilka sekund, po czym Harry usłyszał pytanie wypowiedziane z tak wielkim napięciem, jakby zależał od tego los świata:

— Panie Potter, słyszy mnie pan? Jest pan w stanie odpowiedzieć?

— Sły-yszę — wyszeptał Harry. I choć trzeba było pełnego skupienia, aby zrozumieć jego wypowiedź, wystarczyło. Zmarszczki na twarzy pielęgniarki rozpogodziły się, nawet jeśli jej postawa wydawała się być nadal spięta.

— Wiesz kim jestem?

— Pomfrey.

— Jakie jest twoje ostatnie wspomnienie?

_Czemu zadaje mu tak mało ważne pytania?_, zirytował się Harry. Oddałby naprawdę wiele za szklankę zwykłej chłodnej wody i porządną garść tabletek przeciwbólowych. Jednak kobieta wciąż czekała na odpowiedź.

— Lucjusz Malfoy. _Cru-uciatus_.

— Dzięki Merlinowi — westchnęła.

Przez głowę Harry'ego przebiegła dziwna myśl, że właściwie nigdy wcześniej nie widział pani Pomfrey tak bardzo zmartwionej. Nie wyglądała tak nawet wtedy, gdy obudził się po upadku z miotły w trzeciej klasie, ani gdy za sprawą Lockharta stracił wszystkie kości w ramieniu. Z drugiej strony prawdą było, że jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak strasznie jak teraz. Czy magia nie mogła go wyleczyć?

Matrona machnęła różdżką, przywołując dwie fiolki. Następnie podniosła jego głowę i przyciskając jedną z nich do ust, nakazała wypić. Ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego pierwszy eliksir był przyjemny w smaku i od razu zaspokoił jego pragnienie. Na drugim jednak jego szczęście się kończyło, ale nie miał siły choćby skrzywić się w proteście.

— Dziękuję — wyszeptał z ulgą. Od razu łatwiej mu się oddychało. Miał wrażenie, jakby nagle zdjęto z jego piersi ogromny ciężar, który do tej pory przygniatał go i nie pozwalał jasno myśleć.

— Proszę nic więcej nie mówić i nie nadwyrężać się, panie Potter.

Jednak Harry musiał znać odpowiedź na jedno bardzo ważne dla niego pytanie:

— Jak długo?

Madame Pomfrey nie odpowiedziała od razu. Przez chwilę wygładzała kołdrę i poduszkę pod czujnym spojrzeniem zielonych oczu. W końcu spojrzała na chłopca.

― Dziewięć dni. I jest to niebywałe szczęście. Przez chwilę byliśmy pewni, że nigdy się pan nie obudzi. — _Czyli aż tak było źle?_ ― Pójdę zawiadomić dyrektora, że odzyskał pan przytomność. A teraz proszę się przespać.

Harry'emu nie trzeba było tego powtarzać. Przyjemne ciepło już od jakiegoś czasu rozprzestrzeniało się wzdłuż jego ciała, łagodząc ból i sztywność kończyn. Harry zamknął oczy, rozkoszując się nagłym spokojem — pierwszym, od kiedy torturował go Lucjusz Malfoy. Wszystko będzie dobrze, pomyślał. Ból odchodzi. Łóżko jest tak przyjemnie miękkie i wygodne. Jest bezpieczny. Po raz pierwszy od tamtego dnia jest bezpieczny.

Zanim zapadł w głęboki sen, jego ostatnią myślą było, że może tym razem nie zdradzi go puchar, który nie jest pucharem a świstoklikiem, ani nie zawiodą osłony, które miały nie zawieść. Kiedy podążał w krainę snów, trzymał się kurczowo tej myśli. Musiał się jej trzymać, bo inaczej utraciłby swój spokój.

~ oOo ~

Gdzie okiem nie sięgnął, rozpościerały się pofałdowane góry piasku. Od czasu do czasu silniejszy podmuch wiatru podrzucał w górę kłęby pyłu, tworząc w powietrzu fantazyjne wzory. Cisza i spokój przesiąkały tę umarłą przestrzeń — przestrzeń bez nawet jednego karłowatego drzewa czy rośliny. Jedynymi przerywnikami w monotonnym krajobrazie stanowiły kolory: brąz kamieni, złoto piasku, żółć słońca i lazur nieba.

Syriusz Black z ponurą miną przyglądał się temu widokowi. Jego wzrok jednak nie błądził bez celu, a zdawał się czegoś szukać. I w końcu znalazł to. Daleko na tle horyzontu wyłaniała się pokraczna budowla. Na powrót przesłonił twarz białą chustą i z cichym pyknięciem zniknął, aby pojawić się kilka kilometrów dalej.

— Ostatni raz się na to godzę — mruknął, kiedy ze zmarszczonym czołem przyglądał się ruinom.

Wiedział, że najbezpieczniejszym dla niego wyjściem było trzymanie się z dala od Anglii. Najlepiej w miejscu, w którym panują upały, a więc takim jak to. Jeśli bowiem można być czegoś pewnym, to tego, że egzystowanie dementorów w Afryce jest równie absurdalne, co stwierdzenie, że trytony nie potrzebują wody, aby przeżyć. Życie na emigracji pociągało za sobą zmaganie się z zagranicznym Ministerstwem Magii, ale każdy kraj wolał zajmować się swoimi sprawami zamiast ściganiem cudzych przestępców. Kto zatem lepiej nadawał się do zleconego przez Albusa zadania, jak nie on? Mimo to zdecydowanie wolał tropiki od afrykańskich pustyń i stepów. Aż przechodziły go ciarki na myśl, że roi się tu od mantykor, skorpionów gigantów, sfinksów, chimer i tylko Merlin wie, czego jeszcze.

Jednak nie nazywałby się Syriuszem Blackiem, gdyby nie umiał poradzić sobie na przykład z taką mantykorą. Cóż z tego, że wielkie to i paskudnie niebezpieczne? Blackowie nie słynęli z tego, aby pokonało ich jakieś przerośnięte bydlę. Chociaż jak pomyśleć o wujku Benie... — Merlinie, świeć nad jego duszą — po spotkaniu z chińskim ogniomiotem zostały po nim jedynie spopielone szczątki. Niemniej mimo wysokich umiejętności obrony wcale nie oznaczało, że lubił codziennie stawać z potworami oko w oko. A szczególnie, że niektóre oczy były wyjątkowo obrzydliwe.

Niestety batalion mogących czaić się tu okropności nie był jedynym jego zmartwieniem. Przebywając w tym miejscu, został niemal zupełnie odcięty od wiadomości z Anglii. Każdego dnia niepokoił się tym, jak radzi sobie jego chrześniak. To, co dzieciak przeżył podczas ostatniego zadania turnieju, było potworne. Serce omal nie pękło mu z żalu, kiedy zobaczył Harry'ego po powrocie z tamtego cmentarza. Jedyne, czego teraz chciał, to zostać w Anglii i być blisko. Niemal pokłócił się z tego powodu z Dumbledore'em, bo nie powinien teraz znikać niczym tchórz. Albus jednak twierdził, że kiedy Harry wróci do Dursleyów, Syriusz nie będzie miał możliwości się z nim widywać. W końcu przekonał go, że bardziej przyda się Zakonowi.

Black szczerze wątpił, czy ci mugole są w stanie dobrze zająć się Harrym. Nie miał oczywiście dowodów na złe traktowanie — chłopiec wyglądał normalnie i zdrowo. Z drugiej strony miał wrażenie, że jest zbyt niski i szczupły jak na swój wiek. Zaniepokoiły go też znoszone i zdecydowanie zbyt duże ubrania. Kroplą, która przelała czarę, było przemyślenie zgody Harry'ego na propozycję, jaką mu rok temu złożył.

Miał dużo czasu, aby dokładnie się nad tym zastanowić. Najpierw cieszył się, że syn Jamesa i Lily chce z nim zamieszkać. Później przyszło wspomnienie z własnego dzieciństwa, kiedy nader gorliwie sam przyjmował zaproszenia Potterów na wakacje — byle tylko być z dala od swojej nienawistnej, pokręconej rodziny. Czy ktokolwiek, kto jest szczęśliwy w swoim domu, zgodziłby się go tak łatwo porzucić na rzecz kogoś zupełnie obcego, a na dodatek azkabańskiego uciekiniera? Syriusz wiedział, jaka jest odpowiedź.

W końcu musiał przerwać ponure rozmyślania i ponownie rozejrzał się po okolicy. Upewniwszy się, że poza nim nie ma tu żywej duszy, wszedł do środka małego domku. Wewnątrz panowała nieprzenikniona ciemność, więc jednym ruchem różdżki oświetlił drogę wzdłuż wąskiego korytarza. Kiedy wszedł głębiej, wiszące na ścianach pochodnie zapłonęły magicznym światłem.

Sprawdził skrupulatnie miejsce na obecność czarnomagicznych klątw — a Merlin świadkiem, że znał się na nich równie dobrze co Snape, skoro przez pół dzieciństwa mieszkał w domu naszpikowanym klątwami — i ruszył do przodu, aż dotarł do okrągłego pomieszczenia, które wyglądało na pracownię. To nie będzie łatwe, pomyślał Black z niepokojem, kiedy zobaczył na podłodze szkielet zasnuty pajęczyną. Nie było zaskoczeniem, że tam gdzie trup, tam znajdowało się to, czego szukał. Kufer. I to nie byle jaki kufer. Black aż na skórze czuł wibrowanie magii. Najwyraźniej jego poprzednik nie miał zbyt dużo szczęścia. Syriusz mógł tylko zgadywać, czy był to jakiś przypadkowy złodziejaszek czy śmierciożerca nasłany przez Voldemorta. Choć po wyglądzie szaty byłby skłonny obstawiać na to drugie. Zresztą nieważne, właściciel tego kufra nie żyje, a sam obiekt stoi tu nietknięty. Jeśli uda mu się złamać chroniące czary, Zakon zdobędzie przewagę w tej wojnie. Mają prawdziwe szczęście, że Voldemort nie wie, jak bardzo cenna jest jego zawartość. Inaczej zjawiłby się tu osobiście, zamiast wysyłać jakiegoś partacza.

Po godzinie wysiłków Black klasnął w dłonie. Ciemne oczy wręcz zamigotały z podekscytowania. Klątwy zostały przełamane. Uchylił wieko i rozejrzał się uważnie. W środku znajdowało się parę bezużytecznych piór, kilka ksiąg, a także zapisanych zwojów pergaminu z aktywnym zaklęciem impregnowania. W końcu na samym dnie znalazł szkatułkę. Wyglądała niepozornie — wykonano ją z nielakierowanego drewna i nie miała żadnych ozdób. Jednak kiedy ją otworzył, znalazł to, czego szukał: mały złoty kluczyk.

Syriusz schował go do kieszeni i opuścił ruiny.

* * *

><p><strong>Koniec rozdziału ósmego<strong>

* * *

><p><em>AN: Komentarze karmią wena**  
><strong>_


	9. Punkt zwrotny

**Beta: Jasmin Kain**

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 9. Punkt zwrotny<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~<strong>

_W życiu każdego człowieka istnieje punkt zwrotny. Jest to chwila, kiedy człowiek musi sam siebie zaakceptować. Już nie chodzi o to, jakim ma się stać.  
>Chodzi o to, jaki jest i jakim pozostanie. Bardzo niewielu ludzi dostrzega ten moment i wyciąga z niego konsekwencje.<em>

— John Fowles

**~oOo~**

* * *

><p>Od kiedy Severus zaakceptował Pottera jako swojego syna, pogrążył się w pewnym rodzaju apatii. Okropne uczucie pokonania wsiąkało do jego codziennego życia niczym powoli uwalniająca się trucizna. Wiedział, że w rzeczywistości Albus nie pozostawił mu wyboru, a jednocześnie nie miał prawa go za to obwiniać. Nawet jeśli tylko jedna droga działania była możliwa do zaakceptowania, decyzja wciąż należała do niego. To, że nie potrafił postąpić inaczej, nie miało znaczenia.<p>

Aby odzyskać wewnętrzną równowagę, cały swój wolny czas spędził w laboratorium. Warzenie uspokajało go. Poza tym musiał uzupełnić zapasy w składziku oraz udoskonalić eliksir post-Crucio zgodnie z informacjami, jakie przekazał mu Alojzy. Niestety tym razem nie potrafił pozbyć się natrętnych myśli, które nieustannie wracały do wydarzeń ostatnich dni. W końcu, mając dość, poprosił Albusa o pożyczenie myślodsiewni. Przeniesienie jej z Hogwartu do Prince Manor wiązało się z kilkoma niedogodnościami. Dyrektor jednak spełnił jego prośbę bez mrugnięcia okiem.

Stojąc przed kamienną misą, przez moment Severus bezwiednie podziwiał runy wyrzeźbione na jej brzegach. Ten rodzaj artefaktu był niesamowicie rzadki i kosztowny. Podejrzewał, że fortuna Prince'ów pozwoliłaby mu na taki wydatek, ale nie bez znacznego uszczerbku.

We wnętrzu naczynia złożył prawie wszystkie wspomnienia o Lily oraz parę innych, które odżyły w ostatnim czasie. Dopiero wtedy odetchnął z ulgą. W teorii usunięcie ich z pamięci nie było możliwe — nawet po rzuceniu _Obliviate_ wciąż dawało się je odzyskać. Ale umieszczenie ich w myślodsiewni sprawiało, że stawały się wyblakłe i nie aż tak znaczące. Pamiętał wszystko, ale obrazy nie kąsały go za każdym razem, kiedy się na nich skupił. Z cichym westchnieniem pobłogosławił jasność umysłu. W odpowiednim czasie przeniesie je z powrotem na ich właściwe miejsce. Teraz natomiast mógł stawić czoła rzeczywistości i zacząć żyć z konsekwencjami swoich wyborów.

~ oOo ~

Tego dnia Korneliusza Knota można było przyrównać do miotającego się po biurze bazyliszka. Mordercze spojrzenia spotykały każdego, kto miał pecha znaleźć się w zasięgu jego wzroku. Jednakże w przeciwieństwie do bazyliszków, Knot nie miał zamiaru nikogo uszkodzić. Mógł naginać zasady i przymykać na pewne sprawy oko, ale nie należał do ludzi gotowych popełnić przestępstwo — nawet jeśli byłoby to przestępstwo w afekcie.

— Dumbledore — wysyczał głosem pełnym wściekłości.

Albus był pod wrażeniem. Tylko Severus Snape potrafił wypowiedzieć czyjeś nazwisko w taki sposób, aby zawrzeć w każdej jego głosce całą nienawiść do świata.

— Tak, Korneliuszu? — zapytał uprzejmie, po czym rozsiadł się wygodniej w wyczarowanym fotelu.

— Wyjaśnij — zażądał minister.

— Co miałbym wyjaśnić?

— Nie rób ze mnie głupca! — wrzasnął Knot i zaczął wędrować z podenerwowanym drygiem od ściany do ściany. — Ty i te twoje machlojki! Kilka dni temu Petunia Dursley kategorycznie odmówiła opiekowania się panem Potterem. Co jej zrobiłeś, że znowu go przyjęła?

— Czyżbyś był niezadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy?

Knot skrzywił się.

— Nie o to mi chodziło!

— Ależ oczywiście, że o to.

Knot zaczął wymachiwać szaleńczo rękoma, jakby próbował w ten sposób dać upust złości. Z pewnością był to też efekt tego, że nie miał pod ręką swojego cytrynowo-zielonego melonika, na którym mógłby ją wyładować. Godzinę temu kapelusz przeżył całkiem spory atak i teraz leżał w strzępach na biurku.

— Czarodziejski Urząd Rodzinny działał zgodnie z prawem. Nie można na nikim, mugolach czy też nie, wymuszać tak ważnych decyzji…

— Korneliuszu — przerwał mu Albus — wybacz, ale powiem ci to wprost. Jesteś politykiem i jako polityk podejmujesz działania warunkujące dobro twojej kariery. Jednakże Harry jest tylko dzieckiem. Jakkolwiek może ci się nie podobać, nie możesz go traktować jako szansy na społeczny awans.

— I co z tego, że poprzez adopcję poprawiłbym swoją reputację? To nie tak, że byłbym gorszym opiekunem niż tamta mugolka. Ci ludzie już wcześniej wydali mi się dziwni, ale któż wie, co siedzi w głowach mugoli? Jednak ostatnie zachowanie pani Dursley przeszło wszelkie wyobrażenie. Zaatakowała aurorów! Torebką! Wyobrażasz to sobie? Gdyby nie wzgląd na tragedię, jaka spotkała jej rodzinę, wynikłyby z tego bardzo nieprzyjemne konsekwencje.

— I naprawdę to cię tak dziwi? Taka reakcja była raczej do przewidzenia.

Knot zmierzył Albusa nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem.

— Nie można atakować ludzi! Nieważne w jakiej sytuacji! I nie myśl sobie, że zostawię tę sprawę jak gdyby nigdy nic.

— Wcale tego nie oczekuję — odrzekł spokojnie dyrektor i po chwili zastanowienia dodał: — Jeśli oczywiście Petunię znajdziesz.

— Co masz na myśli?

— Doszły mnie słuchy, że zniknęła.

— Zniknęła?

— No tak, choć niezupełnie.

— Jaśniej, Dumbledore!

— Ukrywa się naturalnie. Nie mam pojęcia gdzie, ale to najlepsze wyjście, biorąc pod uwagę ostatnie wydarzenia. Nie czytałeś dzisiejszej gazety? Pisali o tym na pierwszej stronie.

Oczywiście Korneliusz otrzymał poranne wydanie _Proroka_, ale mocno wytłuszczony nagłówek (_„Rodzinne więzy przede wszystkim — Harry Potter znów pod opieką Petunii Dursley"_) zbulwersował go na tyle, że bez zastanowienia zerwał się z fotela i zafiukał do Wydziału Adopcyjnego. Kiedy sprawdził papiery adopcyjne Harry'ego Pottera, okazało się, że formularz był pusty. Oznaczało to tylko jedno — gazety mówiły prawdę i Potter posiada opiekuna z prawa pierwszeństwa krwi. Aby bliżej zbadać sprawę, rozkazał, by dostarczono mu akta Pottera. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, jaką pani Dursley miała jeszcze rodzinę i gdzie mogła chłopca zabrać. Jednak to nie jego pamięć była wadliwa. Dokumenty zostały zapieczętowane _Czarem Poufności_, a to dowodziło, że ktoś postarał się, aby je utajniono. Knot już wiedział, że wszystko jest kolejnym spiskiem szalonego czarodzieja imieniem Albus Dumbledore.

— Możesz sobie mówić, co chcesz, ale dobrze wiem, że to ty stoisz za jej zniknięciem.

Dumbledore jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

— Udowodnij to.

_Otóż to. Parszywy zjadacz cytrynowych dropsów…_

— Hogwart?

— Gdybyś przeczytał cały artykuł, czego zapewne nie zrobiłeś z powodu wzburzenia, wiedziałbyś, że Harry nie powróci do Hogwartu. Edukację będzie kontynuował prywatnie.

_Taki talent_, pomyślał z żalem Knot, _i tak wielka moc posłana na straty z powodu machinacji szaleńca_. Gdyby to on zaopiekował się chłopcem, sprawiłby, że młody człowiek wzniósłby się na wyżyny swoich możliwości. Wystarczyłoby tylko odpowiednie wychowanie i trening. Przecież Potter miał realną szansę na pokonanie Wiadomo-Kogo! Jak ma tego dokonać, kiedy ukrywa się wśród mugoli — z dala od czarodziejskiego świata, jego tradycji i możliwości rozwoju?

To było za wiele jak na jego nerwy.

Knot spojrzał na Dumbledore'a, który siedział w tym swoim odrażająco fioletowym fotelu i beztrosko kręcił palcami młynka. Dopóki Albus nie pozwoli chłopcu wyściubić nosa ze swojej kryjówki, miał związane ręce. W końcu machnął ręką lekceważąco, dając znak, że nie ma nic więcej do powiedzenia. Starszy czarodziej ukłonił się grzecznie i machnięciem różdżki sprawił, że koszmarny fotel zniknął. Następnie w ciszy opuścił gabinet.

~ oOo ~

Po rozmowie z ministrem Dumbledore udał się do Prince Manor. Przez medalion przesłano mu wiadomość, że Harry w końcu się obudził. Gdy dotarł na miejsce, nakreślił różdżką nieskomplikowany wzór, rzucając zaklęcie wyciszające. Upewniwszy się, że można swobodnie rozmawiać, zwrócił się do Minerwy — wezwanej na jego prośbę — i Poppy. Przez parę minut dyskutowali cicho, ale nieznaczny hałas od strony drzwi zwrócił jego uwagę. W progu stał odziany w czerń mężczyzna, pozornie niedbale opierając się o framugę ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękoma.

— Witaj, Severusie.

— Co z nim? — zapytał Snape natychmiast. Mimowolnie zerknął na czarnowłosego chłopca, ale nie podszedł bliżej. Potter nie wyglądał najlepiej, ale oddychał miarowo.

— Niedawno odzyskał przytomność. Jego pamięć nie wydaje się być naruszona.

Snape zauważył, że Albus ani słowem nie wspomniał o jego stanie fizycznym czy mentalnym ogólnie. No cóż, to, czy Potter będzie zdolny do normalnego funkcjonowania, okaże się na dniach.

— To dobrze — odezwała się McGonagall. — Prawdziwe szczęście w nieszczęściu.

— Rozumiesz, dlaczego wtajemniczyłem cię we wszystko?

Kobieta skinęła twierdząco. Ona, Snape, Poppy i Albus byli jedynymi członkami Zakonu, którzy rezydowali w Hogwarcie. Nawet jeśli prawdę o tożsamości Pottera należało utrzymać w ścisłej tajemnicy, konieczne było także, aby mieć na niego oko podczas nadchodzącego semestru.

— To... ta informacja... muszę przyznać, że nieco mną wstrząsnęła.

Snape prychnął ironicznie. _Gdyby tylko nią_.

— Liczę na pełną dyskrecję.

— Oczywiście.

Tym razem dyrektor spojrzał wprost na mistrza eliksirów.

— Będziemy musieli zdecydować, komu jeszcze należy o tym powiedzieć.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie myślisz o tym, o czym myślę, że myślisz — wycedził Snape. — Nie zgadzam się _absolutnie_, aby pozostawiać kwestię mojego bezpieczeństwa w rękach bandy dzieciaków. Wystarczy najmniejszy błąd, a skończę jako obiad dla Nagini i to w przypadku, jeśli dopisze mi szczęście. Jeśli dowiem się, że panna Granger i pan Weasley...

Jednak Snape'owi nie dane było dokończyć, gdyż Dumbledore uciszył go uniesieniem dłoni.

— Spokojnie, Severusie. Nie musisz się obawiać. Prawda o tożsamości Harry'ego nie opuści tego pomieszczenia, jeśli pozostanie choć cień wątpliwości, że jest to bezpieczne. Zapominasz jednak o pewnej osobie. Może Harry jest synem twoim a nie Jamesa, ale wciąż ma tego samego chrzestnego ojca.

~ oOo ~

Kiedy Harry ponownie się obudził, było zupełnie ciemno. Przez chwilę znowu czuł zdezorientowanie. Łóżko było zbyt miękkie w porównaniu do tego, na którym spał u Dursleyów, a unoszący się w powietrzu zapach nieznanych ziół, kwiatów i eliksirów wprawiał go w jeszcze większe zmieszanie.

Nagle pod sufitem rozbłysła kula jasnożółtego światła, a na dywanie rozbrzmiały przytłumione kroki. Harry zmrużył oczy, dopiero teraz poznając pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdował. Następnie skupił wzrok na pani Pomfrey — a raczej na niezbyt wyraźnej plamie, która za nią uchodziła. Bez okularów widział naprawdę kiepsko.

— Która godzina? — wychrypiał. Przelotnie zastanowił się, czy jego głos brzmi tak obco, ponieważ dawno go nie używał czy dlatego, że całkowicie zdarł sobie gardło, krzycząc podczas tortur zadanych przez Lucjusza Malfoya.

— Druga w nocy. Spał pan około trzydziestu godzin.

— Trzydziestu? — Harry wiedział, że odpowiedź usłyszał wyraźnie i nie pozostawiała miejsca na pomyłkę. Było to jednak dla niego zbyt abstrakcyjne. _Jak mógł tyle spać?_

— Proszę się tak nie dziwić i zamknąć usta — odparła matrona niezrażona jego konsternacją. — To normalne w przypadku pacjentów narażonych na działanie _Cruciatusa._ Szczególne zmęczenie będzie odczuwalne jeszcze przez długi czas.

Harry nie bardzo rozumiał. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że magia potrafi leczyć naprawdę szybko. Skoro dzięki Fawkesowi wyzdrowiał w zaledwie kilka sekund po dziabnięciu przez bazyliszka, a w ciągu trzech dni madame Pomfrey poskładała go po upadku z miotły, to dlaczego teraz miałoby być inaczej?

Po chwili zauważył, że pani Pomfrey trzyma w rękach coś, co przypominało kształtem i kolorem fiolki z eliksirami. Odruchowo wyciągnął rękę. Drżała tak mocno, iż miał pewność, że nie byłby w stanie niczego w niej utrzymać. Zamknął oczy. _Co się dzieje?_

Usłyszał ciche westchnienie i spokojne słowa „wypij to, proszę". Gdy poczuł przy ustach zimno szkła, wykonał polecenie bez sprzeciwu, jednak od razu tego pożałował. Jego żołądek postanowił ogłosić nagłą rewolucję. Czuł, jakby coś pełzająco-skaczącego zaczęło odprawiać w jego brzuchu tańce, a uczucie to było tak gwałtownie, że dreszcz przebiegł mu od kręgosłupa aż po koniuszki palców. Harry zacisnął mocno powieki, z całych sił starając się, aby eliksir pozostał na swoim miejscu.

Kiedy w końcu otworzył oczy, zobaczył, że pielęgniarka bacznie mu się przygląda. Kobieta położyła na jego czole dłoń, po czym mruknęła coś z niezadowoleniem. Machnęła różdżką i już po chwili trzymała w ręku kolejną fiolkę. Harry zacisnął usta i pokręcił głową. Jeśli spróbuje to wypić, nie ma szans — zwróci wszystko w trybie natychmiastowym.

— Proszę nie utrudniać mi pracy. Po tym ustąpią mdłości.

Harry doszedł do wniosku, że jeśli pani Pomfrey jest taka uparta, to już nie będzie jego problemem, że będzie musiała sprzątać cały bałagan po tym, jak zacznie wypluwać z siebie wnętrzności. Z dorosłymi nie należało dyskutować. Wiedział o tym. Tak naprawdę mało kto słuchał tego, co miał do powiedzenia — jakby sam fakt bycia starszym oznaczał, że ma się monopol na bezbrzeżną mądrość.

Wiedząc, że matrona nie ustąpi, połknął eliksir. Mikstura natychmiast stanęła mu w gardle i Harry zacharczał, czując łzy zbierające się w kącikach oczu. Na szczęście cokolwiek mu dała, było skuteczne na tyle, aby nie sprawdziły się jego obawy o zobaczenie na pościeli swojego żołądka wraz z przyległościami.

Pielęgniarka nieco mocniej zmarszczyła brwi, co sprawiło, że niemal złączyły się ze sobą. Harry wiedział, że to mogło oznaczać tylko jedno: nie była zadowolona z działania eliksiru. Albo eliksirów, bo dzisiejsza „kolacja" obejmowała liczbę mnogą. Harry szczerze miał to gdzieś. Może mówienie nie sprawiało mu takiego kłopotu jak wcześniej, a ból zmniejszył się do tego stopnia, że nie miał już potrzeby zwijać się w ciasny kłębek — potrzeby, której notabene nie mógł spełnić, gdyż ledwo był w stanie ruszyć palcem. Niemniej miał wrażenie, iż obudził się tylko po to, by ponownie zasnąć. To było łatwiejsze — zamknąć oczy i pozwolić zmęczeniu sobą zawładnąć. Może pewnego dnia obudzi się i pomyśli: _czuję się na tyle dobrze, że mogę już wstać._ Może rzeczywiście będzie _mógł_ wstać. Nie dane mu było jednak zasnąć. Pani Pomfrey miała inne plany.

— Czy wie pan, czemu _Cruciatus_ jest zaklęciem niewybaczalnym?

Harry'ego tak bardzo zaskoczyło to pytanie, że natychmiast otworzył oczy. Spojrzał na starszą czarownicę, która teraz siedziała na krześle obok jego łóżka. Przez chwilę przeszukiwał pamięć, próbując przypomnieć sobie, czego na ten temat dowiedział się od fałszywego Moody'ego, ale potrafił myśleć tylko o tym, żeby już nigdy, przenigdy nie czuć na sobie tej koszmarnej klątwy.

Pielęgniarka poprawnie zinterpretowała jego brak odpowiedzi i kontynuowała:

— Mówią, że przed zaklęciami niewybaczalnymi nie można się obronić i dlatego zasługują na to miano, ale to nieprawda. Istnieją tarcze tak potężne, że są w stanie odbić zarówno _Imperiusa _jak i _Cruciatusa_. Po prostu trzeba być równie silnym czarodziejem, aby potrafić je stworzyć. Gdyby to było kryterium, wtedy tylko _Avada Kedavra_ byłaby niewybaczalna, bo przed nią rzeczywiście nie istnieje żadna ochrona. Albo też nie istniała — dodała, patrząc znacząco na Pottera, bo bądź co bądź, on tę klątwę przeżył. — Ponadto istnieją sposoby obrony, nawet jeśli nie ma się wystarczająco dużo mocy czy umiejętności. Bronią przeciw pierwszej klątwie jest silna wola. Wielu czarodziejom udało się wyzwolić spod jej wpływu i jeszcze wielu w przyszłości się to uda. Bronią przeciw drugiej jest akceptacja. Tylko głęboka świadomość własnego losu i pogodzenie się z nim były w stanie uchronić czarodziejów przed popadnięciem w obłęd. Bo jeśli wszystko, co istnieje, ma swój koniec, to ból również musi minąć. Jestem pod wrażeniem, panie Potter. Tylko dyrektor wierzył, że kiedy się pan obudzi, zachowa pan zdrowe zmysły.

Harry milczał. Więc prawie wszyscy spisali go na straty? Byli pewni, że kiedy ponownie na niego spojrzą, będzie zachowywał się jak rodzice Neville'a? Dopiero teraz zrozumiał napięcie, jakie okazała pielęgniarka, gdy po przebudzeniu zadała mu pierwsze pytanie.

— Teraz również wiemy, że miłość jest bronią przed _Avadą Kedavrą_. Zatem nie dlatego klątwy te nazywane są niewybaczalnymi. — Zamilkła na chwilę, najwyraźniej zastanawiając się nad następnymi słowami. — Zaklęcie uśmiercające pozbawia życia. Nie ma dla niego wybaczenia. Zaklęcie ujarzmienia woli kradnie prawo do decydowania o sobie i nie ma dla niego wybaczenia. Zaklęcie torturujące odbiera godność i zmusza do odczuwania niewyobrażalnego bólu. Co więcej powoduje konsekwencje, które ciężko przewidzieć. Nie ma dla niego wybaczenia.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Harry jedynie wpatrywał się w kobietę, nie ważąc się odezwać nawet słowem.

— _Cruciatus_, gdy jest używany przez zbyt długi czas, może doprowadzić do szaleństwa, śpiączki, paraliżu, a nawet śmierci. I to tylko czubek góry lodowej następstw, jakie mają miejsce po takim akcie przemocy. I dopóki magia może odbudować każdą kość, a nawet całe kończyny, naprawić najmniejszy siniak czy zadrapanie, kiedy przychodzi do leczenia umysłu, przestaje być użyteczna. — Gdy powiedziała następne słowa, patrzyła Harry'emu prosto w oczy. — Ma pan uszkodzone nerwy, panie Potter, i dlatego pana ciało jest w takim stanie. Profesor Snape uwarzył specjalny eliksir, który ma naprawić wyrządzone szkody. Jednak dopiero gdy odzyskał pan pełną świadomość, będzie można wykonać badania, które potwierdzą na ile uszkodzenia są trwałe.

Harry wzdrygnął się. To nie brzmiało dobrze. Zdecydowanie niedobrze. Ale chyba nie może być aż tak źle, prawda? Nie zwariował jak rodzice Neville'a i nie ma mowy o jakimkolwiek paraliżu, skoro ból, który wciąż odczuwał, nie pozwalał mu zapomnieć o nawet najmniejszej części swojego ciała. Mimo to te słowa były tak cholernie niepokojące, że jedyne, co potrafił zrobić, to skinąć głową na znak, że rozumie.

— Chciałabym zrobić wstępne testy. Tylko kwadrans. Potem będzie pan mógł się przespać.

To było najdziwniejsze badanie, w jakim Harry brał udział. Przez pierwsze pięć minut madame Pomfrey rzucała na niego różne zaklęcia i kazała ocenić, w których miejscach i jakie czuje sensacje oraz nadać im moc w skali od jeden do sześć. Raz było to uczucie zimna w palcach prawej dłoni, a raz łaskotki w lewej stopie. Czasami po prostu wzruszał ramionami, twierdząc, że nic nie czuje. Kolejna część obejmowała sprawdzenie wzroku. Był pewny, że już kompletnie oślepnie od tego błyskania mu po gałkach światłem z różdżki. Uważał, że akurat _to_ badanie było kompletnie bezsensowne, bo przecież i tak był w połowie ślepy.

Ostatnie ćwiczenie polegało na sprawdzeniu jego sprawności i tu zawiódł na całej linii. Ciężko mu było zmusić mięśnie do jakiejkolwiek reakcji. Zgięcie kolan okazało się tak piekielnym wyczynem, iż mogła z nim konkurować tylko wspinaczka na Mont Blanc w japonkach. Wciąż jednak powtarzał sobie, że ten stan jest jedynie tymczasowy.

Mimo wszystko nie mógł pozbyć się myśli, co by było, gdyby Snape nie uwarzył eliksiru. Czy naprawdę obudziłby się jako człowiek obłąkany albo też nie byłby w stanie mówić czy poruszać się? Czy w ogóle miałby jakąkolwiek kontrolę nad ciałem? Kiedy zastanawiał się nad tym, wracało do niego mgliste wspomnienie momentu, w którym zaklęcie zostało przerwane. Pamiętał, że mógł tylko biernie poddawać się temu, co z nim robili. Czy zatem Snape uratował go przed zamienieniem się w bezwładną kukiełkę? Jak wtedy wyglądałoby jego życie?

Badanie, tak jak mówiła pielęgniarka, trwało piętnaście minut, podczas których samopiszące pióro notowało wyniki. Jednakże dla Harry'ego było to jedno z najdłuższych piętnastu minut w jego życiu. Pod koniec czuł się wręcz wycieńczony. Jego przydługie kosmyki przykleiły się nieprzyjemnie do spoconego czoła i karku, ale kiedy opadł na poduszki, nawet nie miał siły się tym przejmować.

Madame Pomfrey pochyliła się nad stosikiem pergaminu i przewróciła parę kartek, analizując dane. Po paru sekundach mruknęła coś, co brzmiało podejrzanie jak „mogło być lepiej" i zmarszczyła brwi najwidoczniej nieusatysfakcjonowana tym, co przeczytała. Jednak gdy uniosła wzrok, jej twarz rozpogodziła się.

— Proszę się nie martwić. To dopiero wstępne badanie, choć z czasem przerodzi się w rutynę sprawdzającą postępy w odzyskiwaniu zdrowia. A teraz kilka rzeczy, które musisz wiedzieć. Ponieważ nerwy są podrażnione, ból szybko nie minie, ale z dnia na dzień będzie zanikać. Również przez przynajmniej kilka najbliższych tygodni mogą pojawić się bóle fantomowe w miejscu uderzenia klątwy. Pamiętasz, gdzie to nastąpiło?

Harry podniósł trzęsącą się dłoń i dotknął swojej klatki piersiowej, mniej więcej tam, gdzie biło jego serce. Nagle coś głęboko w nim szarpnęło się mocno, a w kącikach oczu poczuł pieczenie. Nie zasłużył sobie na to, co go spotkało. Nie zasłużył sobie na żadną z tych rzeczy. Ani na strach, ani na cierpienie, ani na niepewną przyszłość pełną nowych trudności. Gdyby świadomie naraził się na niebezpieczeństwo, mógłby obwiniać tylko siebie i byłoby to w jakiś sposób łatwiejsze. Ale nie zrobił niczego, by znaleźć się w tamtym lesie i być zdanym na łaskę Lucjusza Malfoya.

_Przynajmniej żyję, prawda?_ Jednak ta myśl była w jakiś sposób gorzka.

Harry zamknął oczy, próbując sam siebie przekonać, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że przecież jest teraz bezpieczny, że są ludzie, którzy nie zostawią go samego, że mu pomogą. Powtarzał sobie również, że eliksir Snape'a go wyleczy i kiedyś po całym wydarzeniu zostaną jedynie wspomnienia.

Niespodziewanie poczuł delikatny dotyk czyjejś dłoni na swojej. Spojrzał w górę i zobaczył blady uśmiech pani Pomfrey, próbujący choć trochę dodać mu otuchy.

~ oOo ~

Harry spał bez snów i obudził się dopiero późnym popołudniem. Szybko zauważył, że na stoliku obok łóżka leżą jego okulary. Nic nie mógł poradzić na lekki uśmiech z tego powodu. Widać osoba, która uratowała go z rąk Malfoya, musiała je ze sobą zabrać i naprawić. Nagle zastanowił się nad tym. Miał pewność, że jego niespodziewanym wybawcą był mężczyzna i ktoś, kogo zna. Nie potrafił jednak przypomnieć sobie żadnych szczegółów.

Niestety chwila radości z powodu widoku okularów prędko minęła. Jego ręce okazały się zbyt słabe, aby były do czegokolwiek użyteczne. I choć po kilku próbach ostatecznie udało mu się je założyć, nie potrafił pozbyć się głębokiego uczucia porażki.

Nie wiedział, jak długo został pozostawiony sam sobie, ale z pewnością minęło wystarczająco dużo czasu jak na standardy nadopiekuńczej pielęgniarki.

Aby odwrócić uwagę od bólu, który nawet jeśli stał się mniej dotkliwy, nigdy tak naprawdę nie znikał, wpatrzył się w widok za oknem. Okazało się to całkiem miłym zajęciem. W świetle słońca chylącego się ku zachodowi ogród, który rozpościerał się wokół posiadłości, wyglądał po prostu zdumiewająco. Całkowicie różnił się od wypielęgnowanych grządek i równo przyciętego trawnika ciotki Petunii, ale też w niczym nie przypominał bezładu wokół domu Weasleyów. Tutaj wszystko miało swoje miejsce, a jednak porządek ten nie wydawał się być wymuszony. _Harmonia_ — tym właśnie słowem by go określił. Wysokie, smukłe drzewa rosły obok niskich i pokracznych. Brukowane ścieżki przecinała mozaika kwitnących krzewów, a w oddali błyszczała rzeka oraz niewielki staw. O tej porze dnia cały ogród nabierał barwy zieleni tak głębokiej, że aż ciężko było uwierzyć, że nie jest jedynie złudzeniem. Wrażenie to tylko pogłębiał kontrast różnokolorowych kwiatów, zarówno zupełnie zwykłych jak i takich, które Harry widział po raz pierwszy w życiu.

W końcu do jego uszu dotarł dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i w przejściu pojawiła się sylwetka dyrektora. Starszy czarodziej uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

— Witaj, Harry. Musisz mi wybaczyć, ale chwilowo zająłem Poppy. Wróci, gdy tylko porozmawiamy.

Harry nie odpowiedział. Do głowy przyszła mu niepokojąca myśl, że Dumbledore powinien wiedzieć, że nie będzie bezpieczny u Dursleyów. Powinien wiedzieć, że Voldemort w jakiś sposób będzie potrafił przełamać ochronne bariery. Czy to nie dlatego żył na Privet Drive? Aby być poza zasięgiem Voldemorta? Więc czemu musiał patrzeć na śmierć Dudleya? Czemu musiał uciekać w nadziei, że może i tym razem uda mu się przeżyć? I może wtedy łatwo było znaleźć siłę — biec, wciąż biec naprzód, nie myśląc o niczym innym prócz tego, by przetrwać. Jednak teraz pozostała jedynie wina, którą pragnął kogoś obarczyć. Bo to wszystko nie powinno się wydarzyć. To nie miało prawa się wydarzyć.

Uśmiech na twarzy dyrektora przygasł. Stary czarodziej podszedł do łóżka i przysunął sobie jeden z foteli. Kiedy na nim usiadł, fałdy jego atramentowej szaty rozpostarły się wokół niczym wodospad. Harry'emu jednakże bardziej przypominały niebo w letnią noc — od czasu do czasu któraś z wyszytych na tkaninie gwiazd zamigotała i być może to była tylko gra światła, a może po prostu zostały zaczarowane.

— Jak się czujesz?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. Głupie pytanie. Czuł się fatalnie, to oczywiste.

Nagle odwrócił twarz do ściany, pozwalając powiekom opaść. Powoli stawał się zmęczony, a ból się nasilił. Zrozumiał też, że nie potrafi dłużej patrzeć w przenikliwe oczy dyrektora. Dawniej Dumbledore był dla niego ostoją, kimś, kogo obecność dodawała otuchy, bo dopóki był blisko, nie było takiego problem, którego nie dałoby się rozwiązać ani nie istniało niebezpieczeństwo, którego nie potrafiłoby się odegnać. Teraz jego obecność sprawiała, że Harry czuł się, jakby był kryształem, który ma za chwilę spaść i roztrzaskać się na milion odłamków.

A może to już się stało. Może tylko tego nie pamięta. Może to właśnie dlatego ma wrażenie, że stał się kimś obcym, jakby gdzieś głęboko w nim wciąż istniał dawny Harry, ale on już nie potrafił go odnaleźć.

— Harry, spójrz na mnie, proszę. — Tylko pokręcił głową. Nie mógł. Po prostu nie mógł. — Harry...

Nagle jego pierś wypełnił okropny gniew. Harry odwrócił gwałtownie głowę i już otwierał usta, by powiedzieć coś kąśliwego, coś, co dotknęłoby do żywego i sprawiłoby, że dyrektor odejdzie i zostawi go w spokoju.

Jednak cokolwiek chciał powiedzieć, nigdy nie opuściło jego ust.

Sylwetka Dumbledore'a wyrażała coś, czego jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie widział — była w niej przegrana i prawdziwa, ogromna żałość. Nagle cała złość wyparowała, pozostawiając w nim jedynie pustkę. Kiedy w końcu odezwał się, ledwo poznawał własny głos:

— Czemu Voldemort był w stanie wejść do domu? Widziałem. Tylko on mógł. Nikt więcej.

— Kiedy półtora miesiąca temu Tom użył twojej krwi do rytuału odrodzenia, zrobił to głównie z jednego powodu. Sądził, że tym aktem przełamie wszelką ochronę, jaką dysponujesz. Ale zawsze był ignorantem w tej dziedzinie magii. Mógł dotknąć cię, nie odczuwając bólu, ale to nie wystarczyło, by przekroczył próg twojego domu.

— Więc czemu? — powtórzył Harry.

Dumbledore milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, rozważając pytanie, i do Harry'ego nagle dotarło, że czarodziej nie wiedział. Robił wszystko, aby był bezpieczny, ale to zwyczajnie nie wystarczyło.

— Jedyny powód, jaki przychodzi mi do głowy, to taki, że nie uważałeś domu na Privet Drive za swój własny. To ofiara twojej mamy miała stanowić największą ochronę; więzy rodzinne są silniejsze od samej krwi. I nawet jeśli zostanie odebrana, wciąż można czerpać ochronę z poświęcenia, miłości, opieki i przynależności. Krew jest nie tylko źródłem mocy, ale przede wszystkim jej przekaźnikiem. To właśnie stanowi prawdziwą podstawę magii krwi.

Po tych słowach cisza osiadła na nich woalem zrozumienia. Harry już wiedział, jakie padną następne słowa. Wszystko było jasne. Zawinił każdy — Dumbledore, bo wierzył, że Dursleyowie zaopiekują się nim i przyjmą w pełni do rodziny; Dursleyowie, bo nigdy nie postarali się traktować go z miłością i szacunkiem; i on, bo z powodu uczucia osamotnienia i pragnienia przynależności zaakceptował Hogwart jako swój _dom_, gdy tylko przestąpił jego mury.

— Dlaczego, Harry?

Był na to pytanie przygotowany, ale i tak przerwało tamę, która nigdy nie powinna nawet pęknąć.

— A dlaczego nie? Wuj Vernon mógł mówić, że przygarnęli mnie „z dobroci swoich serc" — przedrzeźniał Harry, naśladując głos wuja — ale dla nich zawsze byłem tylko podrzutkiem; chłopcem zostawionym pod ich drzwiami, bo nikt inny go nie chciał. Z jakiegoś powodu nie oddali mnie do sierocińca, ale to był wybór, jakiego pragnęli. I żyłem w tym domu, choć przez pierwsze jedenaście lat nie miałem nawet własnego pokoju czy łóżka. Tylko schowek i materac. Trochę żałosne, prawda? — Harry roześmiał się, choć śmiech ten nie miał w sobie ani odrobiny radości. — Dursleyowie gardzili wszystkim, co było niezwykłe i magiczne, a więc gardzili także mną! Oczywiście łudzili się, że będę normalny, ale jak miałem spełnić ich oczekiwania? Byłem czarodziejem, nie mugolem. Gdy pierwszy raz zobaczyłem Hogwart, gdy pierwszy raz poczułem, jak to jest mieć własne miejsce na ziemi, dlaczego miałbym traktować Privet Drive jako swój dom?

Dumbledore wpatrywał się w Pottera w taki sposób, jakby zobaczył go po pierwszy raz w życiu. Harry odczuł przelotny wstyd po swoim wybuchu i tym wszystkim, co powiedział, ale gniew krążący w jego żyłach nie pozwolił mu rozrosnąć się i w pełni rozwinąć. I gdy patrzył hardo na zdumionego dyrektora, zadał sobie pytanie czy ten człowiek, jeden z najbardziej mądrych i potężnych czarodziejów na świecie, zdawał sobie sprawę, że pokrewieństwo nie zawsze wystarczy.

W końcu Dumbledore odwrócił wzrok.

— Powiedziano mi, że pytałeś o Petunię. — Harry potwierdził. Już wczoraj chciał wiedzieć, czy był powodem jeszcze jednej śmierci. — Obecnie jest pod opieką mojego przyjaciela, magomedyka, a jej życiu nie grozi niebezpieczeństwo. Zaoferowałem jej schronienie, które przyjęła. Jednak ze względu na ostatnie wydarzenia i żałobę po stracie syna i męża, pani Dursley zrzekła się praw do opieki nad tobą. Obawiam się, że wini czarodziejski świat za to, co ją spotkało.

— Rozumiem.

I Harry naprawdę rozumiał. Ciotka miała rację. Przyjęcie go pod swój dach nie przyniosło jej niczego dobrego. Gdyby żyła tak, jak zawsze tego pragnęła — bez dziwactw, magii i czarodziejów, Voldemort nigdy nie napadłby na jej dom, a wuj Vernon i Dudley nie byliby teraz martwi.

Kiedy Harry zamknął oczy, pogrążając się we własnych myślach, Albus wstał z krzesła i skierował się ku drzwiom. Zanim wyszedł, spojrzał ostatni raz na drobną figurkę chłopca leżącą na łóżku. Dotychczas wydawało się, że wszystko, co go spotyka — każde niebezpieczeństwo, przeszkoda czy przewrotność losu, nie jest w stanie nim zachwiać.

Odradzał się jak feniks z popiołów. Ale nawet feniksy kiedyś umierają.

~ oOo ~

Następne dni wyglądały podobnie. Większość czasu Harry przesypiał, a gdy budził się, dawano mu do wypicia eliksiry i poddawano badaniom. Wkrótce zauważył, że z każdą kolejną próbą jego sprawność poprawia się, ale nie były to zmiany, które napawałyby go optymizmem. I chociaż pani Pomfrey nie komentowała jego porażek, podejrzewał, że tylko odwleka czas, kiedy będzie musiała powiedzieć mu prawdę. Nieraz, gdy budził się w nocy, jego myśli przepełnione były lękiem — lękiem o to, że już nigdy nie będzie mógł wstać o własnych siłach i że jego życie już nigdy nie będzie takie jak przedtem.

Pewnego razu samopiszące pióro całkowicie przestało notować, co jeszcze bardziej wzmogło złe przeczucia Harry'ego. Tego dnia szło mu fatalnie, więc w końcu opadł sfrustrowany na poduszki, bez słowa wgapiając się w sufit.

— Panie Potter… — zaczęła madame Pomfrey.

— To jest bez sensu — odpowiedział bezbarwnie. Miał już dość. Naprawdę miał już dość.

Tym razem pielęgniarka odpuściła mu, pozwalając na chwilę samotności. Ponownie przyszła dopiero następnego dnia rano, aby dać mu eliksiry i wznowić ćwiczenia, które znał już na pamięć. A on wykonywał je z nową determinacją, starając się nie myśleć o tym, co się stanie, jeśli jego wysiłki okażą się niewystarczające.

Pomagano mu we wszystkim — a przede wszystkim karmiono go i myto. Ręce wciąż miał słabe i okropnie drżące, więc każda próba utrzymania łyżki czy mydła kończyła się niepowodzeniem. Czasami Harry miał ochotę z tego powodu krzyczeć, a czasami poddawał się wszystkiemu ze zrezygnowaniem. Szybko także przekonał się, że dużo trudniej jest zaakceptować pomoc od osób, których pomocy nie oczekiwał.

Kiedy w progu pokoju pojawił się Snape, Harry wręcz podskoczył z zaskoczenia. Wszystkiego się spodziewał, tylko nie zobaczenia tego człowieka przed pierwszym września. Czy nie powinien teraz odpoczywać na jakiejś plaży? Chociaż nie. „Snape" i „plaża" to antonimy. Pewnie każde wakacje spędza w jakieś ponurej, oślizgłej pracowni, warząc eliksiry lub wymyślając paskudne testy dla uczniów. Obecność znienawidzonego nauczyciela po raz kolejny podsunęła Harry'emu pytanie, w czyim domu się znajduje. Ciężko mu było sobie wyobrazić, że ktokolwiek z własnej woli zaprosiłby Snape'a do swojego domu, a jeszcze bardziej abstrakcyjna była myśl, że Snape takie zaproszenie przyjmuje. Nigdy jednak nie miał okazji o to zapytać, ponieważ wciąż zbyt wiele się działo.

Gdy Harry upewnił się, że z jego wzrokiem jest wszystko w porządku (a przynajmniej dopóki ma na nosie okulary) i mroczna sylwetka stojąca w drzwiach nie jest jedynie przywidzeniem, do jego głowy przyszło kolejne pytanie: co Snape tu robi? Z myślodsiewni Dumbledore'a dowiedział się, że był śmierciożercą, ale przeszedł na jasną stronę i został szpiegiem. Harry nie do końca wierzył w jego nawrócenie, więc nie ufał mu, a poza tym ten człowiek był po prostu _zły_ — inaczej tego określić nie można było. Wprawdzie pewne zamieszanie wprowadzał fakt, że to właśnie Snape stworzył dla niego leczniczy eliksir. Harry jednak doszedł do wniosku, że dyrektor po prostu kazał Snape'owi go zrobić. Gdyby mistrz eliksirów odmówił, naraziłby na szwank swoją rzekomą lojalność, więc właściwie nie miał wyboru.

Gdy Snape podszedł do jego łóżka, a pani Pomfrey otworzyła drzwi do łazienki, odpowiedź na drugie pytanie uderzyła Harry'ego z prędkością błyskawicy. Otworzył szeroko oczy, będąc w stanie jedynie w szoku wpatrywać się w Snape'a. Mężczyzna, widząc jego reakcję, uniósł brew w wyjątkowo sarkastyczny sposób.

Pierwsza myślą jego otępiałego umysłu było: czemu Snape!? Wiedział, że pani Pomfrey nie powtórzy łazienkowego incydentu. Podczas pierwszej kąpieli okazało się, że zaklęcie lewitujące i delikatność nie idą ze sobą w parze — a przynajmniej nie w poziomie akceptowalnym przez Harry'ego. Całe wydarzenie zniósł katastrofalnie. Seria nagłych bodźców zaogniła jego już i tak przewrażliwione nerwy i przez chwilę myślał, że zemdleje od nagłego bólu. Widział, że okropnie zmartwił tym pielęgniarkę. Podejrzewał, że jeszcze nigdy nie opiekowała się pacjentem po aż tak dużej dawce _Cruciatusa_. Nie dziwił się temu. Przecież miała do czynienia głównie z uczniami. Niegroźne zaklęcia, przeziębienia, upadki z miotły były jej głównymi problemami. Co prawda ostatnie lata w Hogwarcie obfitowały w bardziej skomplikowane przypadki jak spetryfikowanie ducha czy wwielosokowanie się w kota. Jednak nawet to nie mogło konkurować z byciem torturowanym niemal na śmierć.

Harry był zbyt zszokowany całą sytuacją, by choćby pomyśleć o proteście. Dopiero kiedy mężczyzna podniósł go, zmuszając tym, by owinął ramiona wokół jego szyi, przypomniał sobie cały szereg nienawistnych słów, jakie wielokrotnie od Snape'a usłyszał. Natychmiast spiął się, przygotowując na jakieś szyderstwo czy kpinę. Mistrz eliksirów jednak cały czas milczał, a jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych uczuć. To było zdecydowanie dziwne, ale Harry nie miał zamiaru narzekać. Cała sytuacja była wystarczająco krępująca.

Gdy tylko Snape położył go w wannie, odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł. Harry wpatrywał się w otwarte drzwi, aż madame Pomfrey weszła do łazienki, zamykając je. Dwoma ruchami różdżki sprawiła, że jego piżama znikła, a kurki odkręciły się, wypuszczając ciepłą wodę. Nawet jeśli pielęgniarka już widziała go nago, nie znaczyło to, że czuł się z tym w jakimkolwiek stopniu komfortowo. Starając się nie rumienić z zażenowania, przeklinał w duchu, że nie potrafi teraz wykonać tak zwykłej i prostej czynności jak mycie.

W taki to sposób czynności łazienkowe stały się dla Harry'ego najbardziej znienawidzonymi. Przez cały czas bardzo starał się choć w minimalnym stopniu odzyskać kontrolę nad swoim życiem i w końcu piątego dnia udało mu się wyprosić, aby pani Pomfrey zostawiła go samego. Siedział w wannie pełnej ciepłej wody i różnokolorowych bąbelków (był całkiem pewien, że użyto jakiegoś magicznego płynu — to niemożliwe, aby każda bańka miała zupełnie inny kolor), patrząc na matronę na w pół błagalnie a na w pół ze zdeterminowaniem. Kobieta spojrzała na niego sceptycznie, ale po chwili przewróciła oczami i potrząsnęła głową, dając znać, że tym razem ustąpi upartemu nastolatkowi. Zanim jednak wyszła, rzuciła na niego zaklęcie. Harry zmrużył oczy — czyżby obawiała się, że utopi się w _wannie_? Już miał wyrazić swoje oburzenie, gdy nagle uchwycił w lustrze własne odbicie. Ze zdziwieniem przyjrzał się mu.

Lustro musiało tu wisieć przez cały czas, ale wcześniej był tak zaabsorbowany całą sytuacją, że dopiero teraz zawrócił na nie uwagę. Jego drugie „ja" patrzyło na niego, unosząc brwi. To był zdecydowanie on: te same zielone oczy ukryte za okrągłymi okularami, szczupła twarz i włosy sterczące we wszystkich kierunkach. Jednak coś w tym obrazie było nie tak. Nie mógł jednak stwierdzić, w czym tkwił problem. Harry przyjrzał się odbiciu wnikliwiej. Wyglądał naprawdę mizernie. Wprawdzie nie zauważył żadnych blizn, więc madame Pomfrey wyleczyła go dokładnie, ale niezwykła bladość na twarzy oraz kości wyraźnie odznaczające się pod skórą zdecydowanie mu się nie podobały.

Nie mając ochoty dłużej patrzeć na siebie w takim stanie, przeniósł wzrok na swoje ręce. _Wciąż_ drżały, gdy próbował je unieść, ale już dawno podjął decyzję, że nie da się pokonać przez zwykłe mydło. Przez pierwsze kilka chwil próbował je uchwycić, używając obu dłoni.

Co było do przewidzenia, wciąż wyślizgało mu się i uciekało pod wodę. Dopiero, gdy użył myjki (miał ochotę pacnąć się w czoło, że wcześniej o tym nie pomyślał), zdołał się umyć. Wiedział, że jego kąpiel należała do najbardziej nędznych, ale przynajmniej madame Pomfrey nie będzie mogła mówić, że nie da sobie rady. Zachęcony tym małym triumfem postanowił wypuścić wodę. Obok leżał pluszowy ręcznik, więc równie dobrze mógł sam się wysuszyć. Przez dłuższy czas mocował się z kurkiem, który za nic nie chciał drgnąć. Puścił dopiero po ostatnim szarpnięciu, ale impet sprawił, że Harry poleciał do tyłu, wpadając pod wodę. W następnej sekundzie jego jedyną myślą było, że nie może oddychać. Próbował wyciągnąć głowę ponad powierzchnię, ale nie potrafił się na niczym wesprzeć. Nagle wanna okazała się za duża, zbyt śliska i już zaczynał panikować, gdy czyjeś silne ramiona chwyciły go i wyciągnęły. Harry przez dobrą chwilę parskał i kaszlał, podczas gdy ktoś klepał go po plecach, a ktoś inny osuszał włosy. Gdy otworzył załzawione oczy, ujrzał rozzłoszczonego mistrza eliksirów mruczącego pod nosem „głupi bachor". Cóż, przynajmniej jedna rzecz wróciła do normy. Snape znowu zachowywał się jak… no cóż… Snape.

~ oOo ~

Ósmego dnia Harry poddał się. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że będzie mógł chodzić. Od trzech dni nie robił _żadnych_ postępów. Pani Pomfrey tłumaczyła mu, że potrzeba czasu, ale on po prostu _wiedział_, że tak już pozostanie. Nie potrafił wyjaśnić skąd ta pewność, ale przeświadczenie, że ma rację, było tak namacalne jak gładkość pościeli, którą czuł pod palcami.

Pani Pomfrey w końcu wyszła, zostawiając go samego. Harry wpatrzył się tęsknie w ogród, zastanawiając się, jak ma żyć takim życiem. We wszystkim trzeba mu pomagać i nawet gdyby miał swoją różdżkę, nie mógłby używać magii, ponieważ do każdego zaklęcia potrzebne są precyzyjne ruchy. Czując się bardzo nieszczęśliwie, prawie przegapił skrzypnięcie otwieranych drzwi. Gdy odwrócił głowę, zobaczył, że do pokoju weszła pielęgniarka wraz ze Snape'em. Przez dłuższą chwilę nauczyciel jedynie przyglądał się mu. Harry próbował nie skręcać się pod tym intensywnym spojrzeniem, choć miał wielką na to ochotę.

— Potter, powiem to raz, bo nie mam zamiaru się powtarzać i liczę, że moje słowa będą zrozumiałe nawet dla kogoś z tak niskim poziomem inteligencji jak twój. Pomfrey poinformowała mnie o braku progresu w działaniu eliksiru i twoich obawach. Nie będę cię czarować, są uzasadnione. Ponieważ pracuję nad udoskonaleniem formuły, wkrótce będzie można ją przetestować. Jednak nim do tego dojdzie, muszę zbadać twój umysł. Jeśli chcesz wyzdrowieć, pozwolisz mi na to. Czy to jest jasne?

W tej chwili Harry o niczym innym bardziej nie marzył.

— Tak.

— W takim razie spójrz mi w oczy i w miarę możliwości nie ruszaj się. Tak będzie łatwiej.

Snape wyciągnął z rękawa różdżkę i ten nagły ruch wystraszył Harry'ego. Zamiast wykonać polecenie i patrzeć mężczyźnie w oczy, niespokojnie obserwował, jak jej koniec zostaje wycelowany w jego twarz. Pomimo że zgodził się, by Snape grzebał mu w głowie, nic nie mógł poradzić na przemożne pragnienie ucieczki. Zmusił się, by pozostać nieruchomo, lecz nie potrafił powstrzymać się od zaciskania dłoni na pościeli.

Zamiast rzucić zaklęcie, mistrz eliksirów obniżył różdżkę, a jego twarz przybrała dziwny wyraz. Następnie przeniósł wzrok na Poppy. Harry natychmiast odetchnął głęboko. Nie bardzo rozumiał swoją reakcję. Przecież to nie było tak, że nie został ostrzeżony. Poza tym madame Pomfrey rzucała na niego zaklęcia niezliczoną ilość razy i jakoś nigdy nie panikował. Z drugiej strony przy pielęgniarce czuł się bezpiecznie. Był przekonany, że nigdy go nie skrzywdzi. Co do Snape'a nie miał takiej pewności.

Po chwili nauczyciel schował różdżkę. Harry ze zdziwieniem spojrzał mężczyźnie w oczy, próbując zrozumieć, czemu to zrobił. Przez sekundę bał się, że może Snape zrezygnował i jego jedyna szansa na wyzdrowienie przepadła. Jednak wkrótce zrozumiał, że Snape po prostu nie musi używać różdżki. Zaklęcie dotknęło jego czoła i rozprzestrzeniło się po całym ciele. Wrażenie było niezwykle dziwne i przypominało biegające po skórze mrówki. Po niedługim czasie sensacja sięgnęła głębiej i Harry wzdrygnął się, gdy niewidzialne palce zaczęły obmacywać mu mózg. Już miał ulec pokusie wiercenia się i uwolnienia od tego nieprzyjemnego uczucia, kiedy Snape przerwał zaklęcie.

— Myślę, że już wiem, w czym tkwi problem. Muszę przyznać, Potter, że jesteś prawdziwą życiową sierotą. Jeśli ma coś pójść źle, to tylko w twoim przypadku. O ironio, wciąż masz więcej szczęścia niż rozumu.

Harry nie wiedział, co ma odpowiedzieć na takie oświadczenie, więc nie powiedział nic. Snape odwrócił się na pięcie i z łopotem szat opuścił pomieszczenie.

~ oOo ~

Nowy eliksir był gotowy już następnego dnia. W wyglądzie niczym się różnił, ale smak miał zdecydowanie bardziej obrzydliwy. Harry skrzywił się, pielęgnując dziecinnie przekonanie, że Snape robi tak paskudne mikstury jedynie z czystej złośliwości. Mistrz eliksirów przez cały czas go obserwował, ale Harry nie zwracał na to uwagi. Wciąż próbował pozbyć się paskudnego smaku, który nieprzyjemnie osiadł mu na języku.

Nagle pociemniało mu w oczach, a w głowie i piersi poczuł palący ból. Wrzasnął na całe gardło, czując, jak czysty ogień przepływa przez jego żyły. I to potworne uczucie wcale nie cofało się, a wręcz przeciwnie, pełzło po nim, konsumując kolejne części jego ciała. Snape go otruł. Był tego pewien. Snape go otruł. I przez jedną straszną chwilę ogarnęła go panika. Nie chciał umierać, a przede wszystkim nie chciał umierać w _ten_ sposób.

Jednak ból skończył się tak nagle, jak się zaczął. Świadomość Harry'ego skurczyła się do dzikiego bicia własnego serca i ciężkiego, urywanego oddechu. Był w stanie tylko leżeć z mocno zaciśniętymi powiekami, bojąc się otworzyć oczy, bojąc się zrobić cokolwiek. Obok toczyła się rozmowa, ale docierał do niego jedynie zlepek nieuporządkowanych słów.

— …powiedzieć.

— Nie miałem pojęcia… będzie tak gwałtowny.

— Jak… taki eliksir… Severusie?

Głos Snape'a był tak lodowaty, jakby obiecywał bolesną śmierć:

— …jest eksperymentalny i tylko dzięki niemu… Wiedziałaś, z czym trzeba się liczyć…

— Ale mimo to…

— Oszczędź mi.

— Harry?

Dźwięk jego imienia zadziałał na Harry'ego jak kotwica. Powoli otworzył oczy.

— Opisz, jak się czujesz, Potter — zażądał Snape.

Harry słyszał słowa, ale dla niego były jedynie zwykłymi dźwiękami, które nie niosły żadnego znaczenia. Miał wrażenie, jakby znajdował się w centrum chaosu złożonego z nieskładnych doznań i uczuć. W tej chwili nie było nic stałego, żadnej spójnej myśli, może oprócz próby zaakceptowania wstrząsu, jakiego dopiero co przeżył.

— Znowu jest w szoku — mruknęła pielęgniarka. — Tak to kończą się eksperymenty.

— Słyszysz mnie, Potter?

— Tak. — _Słyszał. Tyle wiedział. _

— Umiesz odpowiedzieć, jak się czujesz?

— Ja… nie wiem.

Pani Pomfrey spiorunowała Snape'a groźnym spojrzeniem.

— Severusie, daj mu chwilę. Musi najpierw dojść do siebie. Teraz niczego ci nie powie.

Po kilku minutach Harry wciąż był roztrzęsiony, ale przynajmniej potrafił odpowiedzieć na zadane mu pytania. Następnie Snape zbadał mu umysł, a kiedy skończył, wyjaśnił:

— Eliksir wpływa na organizm dość agresywnie, ale działa poprawnie. Dwie dawki na dobę będą wystarczające.

Harry pokręcił gwałtownie głową. Nie ma szans, żeby jeszcze kiedykolwiek wypił to świństwo.

— Jeśli chcesz wyzdrowieć, będziesz robił, co powiem, nawet jeśli to oznacza ból — odezwał Snape bezdusznie. — To jest tylko twój wybór. Niewątpliwie jednak pocieszy cię fakt, że reakcja po jego zażyciu złagodnieje. W końcu nie odróżnisz tego eliksiru od wersji, którą piłeś wcześniej.

~ oOo ~

Snape nie mylił się. Z czasem picie eliksiru stało się całkiem znośne, a zmiany, jakie po nim nastąpiły, zaskoczyły nawet samego Harry'ego. Już dziesiątego dnia potrafił wykonywać większość normalnych czynności. I chociaż wciąż nie był w stanie chodzić, wierzył, że jego życie wraca do normy.

Ponieważ nie spał już tak dużo jak wcześniej, zaczął zasypywać panią Pomfrey pytaniami, które już dawno chciał zadać. Nie tylko był odcięty od wszystkich wiadomości z czarodziejskiego świata i nawet nie wiedział, czy z jego przyjaciółmi jest wszystko w porządku, ale też nikt nie kwapił się, by cokolwiek mu wyjaśnić. Pielęgniarka wyraźnie unikała niektórych odpowiedzi, a kiedy zapytał, czy mógłby przejrzeć ostatnie egzemplarze _Proroka Codziennego_, otrzymał głównie te sprzed ataku na Privet Drive.

Harry'ego oczywiście najbardziej interesowało, co się wydarzyło _po_ ujawnieniu Voldemorta, więc ze stosiku gazet wybrał ostatni numer. Pierwsza strona ukazała mu zdjęcie zniszczonego Privet Drive. Pośród gruzów krzątali się magomedycy, aurorzy i pracownicy ministerstwa modyfikujący pamięć mieszkańcom osiedla. Na ruchomej fotografii ulica wyglądała jak po wybuchu gazu — szyby w pobliskich domach były roztrzaskane, tynk sypał się w niektórych miejscach, a w innych ziały dziury, najprawdopodobniej po zabłąkanych klątwach. W środku tego pobojowiska stał dom pod numerem czwartym, który przedstawiał sobą obraz nędzy i rozpaczy — niegdyś zadbany, teraz był jedynie kupką sczerniałych cegieł.

Harry westchnął. Pani Pomfrey już go poinformowała, że dom Dursleyów spłonął. Przez jeden koszmarny moment był pewien, że utracił jedyne pamiątki po rodzicach — pelerynę niewidkę i album ze zdjęciami. Oprócz różdżki i miotły, które zostały zniszczone podczas ucieczki, reszta jego rzeczy pozostała w kufrze zamkniętym w schowku pod schodami. Pielęgniarka jednak szybko wyjaśniła mu, że oba przedmioty ocalały. Dowiedział się, że takie artefakty jak płaszcze niewidzialności są zbyt przesiąknięte magią, aby niemagiczny ogień mógł je zniszczyć. Jego album natomiast został zabezpieczony kilkoma podstawowymi zaklęciami ochronnymi — tymi samymi, które są nałożone na wszystkie książki w bibliotece Hogwartu. Harry jeszcze nigdy nie był bardziej wdzięczny Hagridowi za przezorność, choć pozostało dla niego tajemnicą, czy olbrzym wykonał zaklęcia swoim parasolem czy zwyczajnie poprosił o to któregoś z profesorów.

Z kolejnym westchnieniem, Harry wrócił do artykułu _Chłopiec, Który Przeżył porwany?_

Prorok donosił, że pięćdziesięciu aurorów próbowało wznieść osłony antyaportacyjne, chronić mugoli, którzy przypadkowo znaleźli się w pobliżu oraz obezwładnić śmierciożerców i samego Voldemorta. Wspominano też, że w walce pomagała pewna organizacja zwana Zakonem Feniksa, choć nikt nie potrafił stwierdzić, kto tak dokładnie do niej należał. Ostatecznie było pięć ofiar śmiertelnych (dwoje śmierciożerców, jeden auror i dwoje mugoli). Śmierci dwóch ostatnich Harry sam był świadkiem. Pojmano też czworo śmierciożerców, dokładnie tych, którzy zaatakowali Harry'ego w parku. Biorąc pod uwagę konsekwencje całego wydarzenia, cała walka trwała śmiesznie krótko, bo zaledwie kwadrans.

_Przynajmniej już nikt nie będzie wątpił w słowa Dumbledore'a_, pomyślał ponuro.

Przeczytał jeszcze kilka następnych stron i w końcu odłożył gazetę. Jedyną pozytywną rzeczą, jakiej się dowiedział, była wzmianka o aresztowaniu Lucjusza Malfoya i postawieniu mu zarzutów o śmierciożerstwo i udział w ataku. Po raz pierwszy Harry poczuł ulgę. Nie był pewny, czy zniósłby wiadomość, że ktoś taki jak Malfoy żyje na wolności. Wyobrażenie, że odwiedzając Pokątną czy inne czarodziejskie miejsce, mógłby w każdej chwili się na niego natknąć, było zbyt straszne, by nawet o tym myśleć.

~ oOo ~

Harry wciąż miewał wizje o Voldemorcie, ale tym razem przestały być źródłem jakichkolwiek informacji. Krystalicznie ostre obrazy zostały zastąpione niewyraźnymi, zupełnie jakby spoglądał na nie przez grubą, przydymioną szybę. Już nie budził się z krzykiem, a ból blizny nie oślepiał go. Tak też było tej nocy i przez długą chwilę wpatrywał się w bezczynnie sufit, zastanawiając się, co tym razem Voldemort planuje.

Ponowny sen nie chciał przyjść, więc Harry postanowił, że spróbuje przejść do łazienki samodzielnie. Do tej pory zawsze ktoś musiał go podtrzymywać. Nie chciał jednak wołać pani Pomfrey w samym środku nocy. Poza tym przyszedł najwyższy czas, aby zaczął radzić sobie sam.

Przerzucił nogi poza krawędź łóżka i zadrżał, gdy stopy dotknęły zimnej podłogi. Wspierając się na kolumience, stanął chwiejnie. Zrobił krok do przodu i… natychmiast upadł. Prawe biodro zapulsowało nieprzyjemnie i był pewny, że jutro rano pojawi się na nim sporej wielkości siniak. Przez chwilę jedynie leżał na podłodze, oddychając głęboko przez nos i czekając, aż ból zelżeje. Niezawołanie pani Pomfrey nie było dobrą decyzją. Czemu zawsze musi wpadać na tak genialne pomysły?

W końcu Harry rozejrzał się, spoglądając w górę. Łóżko z tej perspektywy wydawało się być strasznie wysokie. Kto by przypuszczał? Podźwignął się do siadu i nieszczęśliwie rozejrzał się po raz kolejny. Jedyne wyjście, jakie mu pozostało, to pełznąć lub zawołać panią Pomfrey. Przełknął swoją dumę i postanowił zrobić to drugie. Zanim jednak otworzył usta, w skórę połaskotała go obca magia. Jakimś sposobem od razu wiedział, co to oznacza. To musiało być zaklęcie, które dawało pielęgniarce znać, że jej potrzebuje.

Jednak to nie ona pojawiła się w drzwiach. Ta wysoka, odziana w czerń sylwetka mogła należeć tylko do Snape'a. _A więc to nie do końca tak działa_, pomyślał z przygnębieniem. Mężczyzna wszedł do pokoju bez słowa i spojrzał na Harry'ego w taki sposób, jakby był bardzo interesującym insektem.

— Powiedz mi, Potter, czemuż to uznałeś towarzystwo podłogi za atrakcyjniejsze od łóżka?

_Och, jak ten mężczyzna działał mu na nerwy! _Harry skrzywił się, marszcząc jednocześnie nos, co dało bardzo dziecinny wyraz. Kiedy był poirytowany i zmieszany jednocześnie, taka mina pojawiała się u niego bezwarunkowo.

— Chciałem iść do łazienki, w porządku? Naprawdę myślałem, że dam sobie radę.

Snape prychnął.

— Myślenie nie należy do twoich mocnych stron, więc zostaw je mądrzejszym. Nie mam zamiaru zbierać cię z podłogi więcej niż raz.

— Proszę się nie martwić — odezwał się Harry butnie. — Jestem pewien, że za tydzień mnie tu nie będzie i zobaczy mnie pan dopiero pierwszego września.

O dziwo, Snape nic nie odpowiedział, a tylko chwycił go za ramię i doholował do łazienki. Przez chwilę Harry zastanawiał się, czemu mężczyzna nagle zamilkł. Doszedł jednak do wniosku, że któż wie, co dzieje się w głowie Nietoperza z Lochów. Nie było sensu snuć domysłów.

~ oOo ~

Czternastego dnia od przebudzenia Harry wreszcie mógł samodzielnie chodzić. Po raz pierwszy czuł się naprawdę wolny i napawało go to niesamowitą lekkością. Miał też nadzieję, że wreszcie dowie się czegoś więcej na temat domu, w którym przyszło mu przebywać oraz tego, gdzie spędzi resztę wakacji. Nie łudził się, że ciotka Petunia zmieni zdanie i zechce go jeszcze kiedykolwiek widzieć, więc nie bardzo wiedział, kto teraz będzie jego opiekunem. Ze smutkiem pomyślał, że skoro Syriusz wciąż uchodził za zbiegłego przestępcę, to może Weasleyowie go przygarną? Zawsze wydawali się być zadowoleni z goszczenia go w wakacje, choć cichy głosik w jego głowie wypomniał mu, że zaproszenie do swojego domu na kilka dni czy tygodni zupełnie różni się od przyjęcia do rodziny na stałe.

Pani Pomfrey zostawiła na stoliku schludnie złożone ubranie, informując, że za chwilę przybędzie Dumbledore. Harry przebrał się w koszulkę oraz spodnie, z zaskoczeniem odkrywając, że pasują na niego idealnie i są całkiem ładne. Ponieważ do tej pory nosił tylko piżamę, przyjął tę małą odmianę z radością.

Kiedy już był gotowy, Pomfrey wróciła i poprosiła, aby za nią podążał. Harry rozglądał się ciekawie wokół, chłonąc nowe widoki. Był wszak zamknięty w jednym pokoju przez całe pół miesiąca. Niestety gdy dotarli do schodów, musiał skupić się na czymś zupełnie innym. Zejście po stopniach sprawiło mu nieco problemów i trzymając się kurczowo poręczy, starał się nie potknąć i nie przewrócić. Czuł się trochę jak dziecko uczące się chodzić. Czynność, która wcześniej była dla niego naturalna i oczywista, stała się teraz czymś zupełnie nowym.

Pielęgniarka zaprowadziła go do salonu, w którym czekał dyrektor. Ostatnia rozmowa z nim nie przebiegła zbyt dobrze i Harry denerwował się, nie będąc pewnym, jak ma się teraz zachować. Jednak gdy tylko ich spojrzenia spotkały się, starszy czarodziej uśmiechnął się ciepło, a jego oczy nie wyrażały potępienia, współczucia czy żalu. To był ten sam Dumbledore, którego Harry znał od zawsze. Ten sam człowiek, który choć popełniał błędy, dbał o niego i nigdy nie odwracał się, gdy najbardziej go potrzebował. Przez chwilę Harry tylko stał w progu, patrząc na jednego z najpotężniejszych czarodziei na świecie, ale widząc także człowieka, który troszczy się o swoich uczniów, nawet jeśli wybory, których dokonuje, nie zawsze należą do najłatwiejszych.

— Usiądź, Harry. ― Dumbledore wskazał jeden z foteli obok kominka. ― Herbaty?

Harry przytaknął i usiadł na sofie naprzeciw. Po tych wszystkich eliksirach i odżywczych sokach, jakie przyszło mu pić, miał ochotę na coś normalnego. Zdawało się, że dyrektor dokładnie go rozumie. Po kilku machnięciach różdżką na stoliku pojawił się talerzyk pełen lukrowanych herbatników i dwie filiżanki parującej herbaty. Harry owinął dłonie wokół naczynia, z przyjemnością chłonąc promieniujące od niego ciepło. Kiedy upił łyk, westchnął z zadowoleniem i dla uzupełnienia swojego szczęścia sięgnął po ciasteczko.

Siedzieli tak przez chwilę w ciszy. W końcu po trzecim herbatniku Harry odważył się odezwać:

— Co to za miejsce, sir?

Dumbledore rozejrzał się wokół, jakby dopiero teraz dostrzegł, gdzie się znajdują.

— Podoba ci się?

— Bardzo. Jest niezwykle ładne.

Dumbledore nachylił się w stronę Harry'ego, jakby chciał zdradzić mu jakąś wielką tajemnicę.

— Jesteśmy w domu profesora Snape'a.

Harry otworzył usta, przez chwilę nie mogąc wyjść ze zdumienia. Ten piękny i jasny dom należy do człowieka, który posiada przyprawiający o ciarki gabinet pełen oślizgłych słojów? Przecież tam brakowało tylko trumny i czaszek! Aż do końca trzeciej klasy Harry podejrzewał, że Snape jest wampirem.

— Widzę, że to dla ciebie niemałe zaskoczenie.

Harry jedynie ostrożnie skinął głową, bo niby co miał powiedzieć? _Profesorze Dumbledore, niech pan wybaczy, ale pański kolega po fachu sprawia wrażenie zbyt upiornego, aby mieszkać w takim miejscu?_ Nie, zdecydowanie nie należało takich rzeczy mówić. Zrobił zatem jedyną rzecz, jaka wydała mu się sensowna: zmienił temat.

— O czym chciał pan ze mną rozmawiać?

— Hm... tak, jest pewna rzecz wielkiej wagi, ale do naszej dyskusji potrzebna jest obecność profesora Snape'a. Och, na szczęście właśnie się pojawił.

Harry obejrzał się za siebie, w kierunku, w którym zwrócony był wzrok Dumbledore'a. Snape ubrany był w swoje zwykłe czarne szaty, a jego ostry profil i orli nos odznaczał się na surowym obliczu. Mężczyzna skinął głową w niemym powitaniu i zajął fotel znajdujący się najbardziej na uboczu, choć zdecydowanie dalej od pielęgniarki niż od Dumbledore'a.

— Chciałbym, aby był lepszy sposób na przekazanie ci tej informacji, ale niestety nie ma — odezwał się dyrektor. — Jak już wiesz, Petunia Dursley zrzekła się praw do opieki, co pozostawiło pod znakiem zapytania… — Dumbledore wyjaśnił mu, że Korneliusz Knot ubiegał się o adopcję oraz wytłumaczył, jakie konsekwencje miałoby dopuszczenie do takiej sytuacji. Powiedział też o całym zamieszaniu, jakie wywołała w czarodziejskim świecie decyzja jego ciotki, a także przyznał się do triku z użyciem eliksiru wielosokowego. Harry czuł się dziwnie na myśl, że dyrektor paradował po ministerstwie, mając jego wygląd. Nie miał mu jednak tego za złe, ponieważ rozumiał dlaczego tak postąpił. Poza tym sam w drugiej klasie podszywał się pod Goyla, aby włamać się pod jego postacią do dormitorium Slytherinu i dyskretnie przesłuchać Draco Malfoya. Na pewno był ostatnią osobą, która miała prawo potępiać takie działanie. — Wszystko zmieniło się w momencie, w którym do moich rąk trafiło nieoczekiwane wspomnienie Septimusa Weasleya i w ten sposób byliśmy w stanie ominąć procedurę adopcyjną.

Dumbledore urwał, jakby nie będąc pewnym, w jakie słowa ubrać następne zdanie. Harry zmarszczył brwi. Co mogło znajdować w owym wspomnieniu? Czy Septimus należał do rodziny Molly i Artura? Nazwiska nie były unikatowe, ale świat czarodziejów stanowił dość mały i hermetyczny krąg. On sam był jedynym żyjącym Potterem w czarodziejskiej części Anglii.

Przez cały ten czas Snape milczał, ale po przedłużającej się ciszy przewrócił oczami.

— Potter — odezwał się i czekał, aż Harry na niego spojrzy. — Jak już powiedział dyrektor, ponieważ wisiała nad tobą groźba tymczasowego umieszczenia w sierocińcu i stania przez to łatwym celem dla Czarnego Pana, pojawienie się wspomnienia Weasleya okazało się szczęśliwym zbiegiem okoliczności. — Na chwilę przerwał, zwracając się do Albusa z lekkim wyrzutem: — Tak swoją drogą, kiedy _mnie_ o tym uświadamiałeś, jakoś nie miałeś skrupułów. — Dumbledore bynajmniej nie wyglądał na ani odrobinę skruszonego. — Sprawa jest taka, Potter, że Lily okazała się niezłą kłamczuchą i to nie James jest twoim prawdziwym ojcem. Chyba rozumiesz, co to oznacza? Wciąż posiadasz rodzica i nie musisz być dłużej pod opieką Petunii Dursley.

Harry wpatrywał się w Snape'a wielkimi oczami. To musi być głupi żart. W końcu potrząsnął głową.

— Ale...

Snape przerwał mu, przeczuwając, co chce powiedzieć:

— Tak, wyglądasz kropka w kropkę jak James. Dopiero teraz zrozumiałem, że powinno być oczywiste, iż ktoś maczał w tym różdżkę. Dzieci nigdy nie są _kopiami_ swoich rodziców. I tu pojawia się osoba naszego drogiego Septimusa, ponieważ to jego Lily poprosiła o czar, który miał ukryć prawdę.

— Dlaczego mama miałaby coś takiego zrobić ? — zapytał Harry niedowierzająco. Ta cała sytuacja brzmiała dla niego jak jakaś olbrzymia teoria spiskowa.

— Bo kiedy się urodziłeś, była już w związku małżeńskim? Bo czarodziejski świat nie akceptuje bękartów? Miała wiele powodów.

— Moja mama _nigdy_ nie zdradziłaby taty — powiedział Harry z pełnym przekonaniem. Wszyscy powtarzali mu, jak bardzo jego rodzice się kochali. Nawet Syriusz wielokrotnie mu to mówił.

— Aż tak dobrze znasz swoją matkę, Potter? — zaszydził Snape. Harry zacisnął usta. Czy to możliwe, że Snape mówił prawdę? Zerknął na Dumbledore'a, który wydawał się nie mieć zamiaru ingerować w rozmowę. Snape'owi mógł nie wierzyć, ale dyrektor nigdy by go nie okłamał ani nie pozwolił wierzyć w kłamstwa innych, prawda? W końcu ponownie spojrzał na mistrza eliksirów, który uniósł brwi, jakby tylko czekał, aż Harry buntowniczo odpowie, że „owszem, zna". — Jednak w tym przypadku masz rację. Kiedy zostałeś poczęty, Lily Evans była formalnie wolną kobietą. W tamtym czasie James Potter zaginął na jednej z misji zleconych przez Zakon Feniksa i od wydarzenia minęło wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby uznano go za martwego. Oczywiście jak zawsze miał więcej szczęścia niż rozumu. Okazało się, że jakiś mugol znalazł go rannego i nieprzytomnego oraz postanowił odegrać rolę dobrego samarytanina. Choć dziwi mnie, że mugolski sposób leczenia był w ogóle w stanie ocalić mu życie. Niewątpliwie jednak to właśnie było powodem, że przez niemal trzy miesiące leżał przykuty do łóżka. W każdym razie, gdy odzyskał wystarczająco siły, by użyć magii, skontaktował się z Albusem.

Harry nie wiedział, co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć. Z jednej strony, gdyby kilka lat temu powiedziano mu, że jego ojciec żyje, byłaby to najszczęśliwsza chwila w jego życiu. To byłoby jak spełnienie marzeń, bo ile to razy pragnął, żeby pojawił się jakiś daleki krewny, który zabrałby go od Dursleyów? Ale gdy poznał, jakim odważnym i kochającym człowiekiem był James Potter, jego ojciec stał się dla niego wzorem, do którego mógłby dążyć. Pamiętał swoją radość, gdy dowiedział się, że był kapitanem drużyny i on, Harry, też gra w Quidditcha i jest w tym dobry. Pamiętał też swoje zdumienie i zachwyt, gdy jego patronus przybrał formę Rogacza. Przede wszystkim jednak to właśnie myśl o nim sprawiła, że na cmentarzu stanął odważnie przed czarnoksiężnikiem, którego prawie wszyscy się lękali — bo nie chciał umrzeć, klęcząc u stóp Voldemortem, wolał umrzeć wyprostowany, jak niegdyś jego ojciec, próbując się bronić, nawet jeśli żadna obrona nie była możliwa [1].

Teraz wszystko, w co do tej pory wierzył, okazało się być iluzją. Najpierw Dursleyowie wmówili mu, że jego rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym, a jego ojciec był bezrobotnym pijakiem. I choć starał się nie brać do serca ich słów, gdzieś w środku cichutko wierzył w tamte kłamstwa. Teraz, gdy już myślał, że poznał prawdę, znów mówią mu, że się mylił. Człowiek, którego podziwiał, nigdy tak naprawdę nie był jego ojcem. Czy gdyby James wiedział, jaka jest prawda, kiedykolwiek pokochałby Harry'ego i oddałby za niego życie?

Próbował zrozumieć, dlaczego mama tak postąpiła, ale nie potrafił. Wyobraził sobie, że okłamała wszystkich, bo kochała swojego męża tak bardzo, że bała się go stracić. Ale w takim razie czemu oddała się innemu mężczyźnie, skoro nie był dla niej ważny na tyle, by z nim zostać, ale odeszła, gdy tylko James się odnalazł?

W końcu Harry zapytał tak cichym głosem, że można było go uznać za szept:

— Kto?

— Ja — odrzekł Snape.

Odpowiedź była niczym detonacja bomby. Wpierw Harry wpatrzył się w Snape'a szeroko otwartymi oczami, zupełnie jakby zobaczył go po raz pierwszy w życiu, a następnie zerwał się z sofy i krzyknął ile sił w płucach:

— Jesteś podłym _kłamcą!_ Moja mama _nigdy_ by... z kimś takim… takim jak ty!

— Możesz wierzyć w to lub nie, niewiele mnie to obchodzi — wycedził Snape lodowato. — Oficjalnie jesteś moim synem i nie masz wyboru. Będziesz pod moją opieką i będziesz mi posłuszny. _Zaklęcie Przynależności_ zostało zmienione, co oznacza, że w ciągu najbliższych dwóch tygodni znikną wszystkie cechy upodobniające cię do Jamesa Pottera i staniesz się podobny do mnie. Już zauważyłeś zmiany, mam rację?

Harry wciągnął w płuca haust powietrza, a w jego oczach pojawiło się czyste przerażenie. Następnie pokręcił głową i zacisnął powieki, cofając się.

— Harry... — zaczął Dumbledore, wstając i robiąc krok w jego kierunku.

Harry jeszcze gwałtowniej potrząsnął głową i cofnął się o kolejne kilka kroków. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy jego plecy zetknęły się ze ścianą. Jedyne, czego był świadomy to szybkiego, urywanego oddechu, serca dudniącego w piersi i drżących kolan, ledwo będących w stanie udźwignąć jego ciężar.

— Mówiłam, żeby mu jeszcze nie mówić. Jest zbyt osłabiony i taki szok...

— A kiedy chciałaś mu powiedzieć? — sarknął Severus. — Kiedy jego wygląd zmieni się tak bardzo, że zacznie panikować? I tak wystarczająco zwlekaliśmy.

— A co dobrego da panika teraz?

Dumbledore zignorował kłócącą się parę.

— Harry...

— Czemu pan nie powie, że to żart? Czemu pan nie powie... że... Czemu...

Harry osunął się po ścianie.

— Poppy! — zawołał dyrektor.

Pielęgniarka przerwała kłótnię i w ciągu sekundy znalazła się przy chłopcu. Natychmiast wezwała eliksir uspokajający i rzuciła niezbędne zaklęcia. Harry jednak nie słuchał jej spokojnego i ciepłego tonu, którym namawiała go do wypicia eliksiru. Zamiast poddać się jej działaniom, uciekał od jej rąk. W końcu Snape stracił cierpliwość i zacisnął dłonie na nadgarstkach Harry'ego, powstrzymując go od wyrywania się. Chłopiec spojrzał na mężczyznę z nienawiścią.

— Nie dotykaj mnie! Puszczaj! Puść! Puść mnie! Nie! Nienienienie!

Harry walczył, jakby od tego zależało jego życie, ale Severus był silniejszy i trzymał go mocno. Kiedy Harry zrozumiał, że jego wysiłki są nieskuteczne, przestał się wyrywać i zaniósł się okropnym, łamiącym serce szlochem.

Pomagając sobie zaklęciem, madame Pomfrey jednym sprawnym ruchem zaaplikowała eliksir i natychmiast przywołała kolejną fiolkę, tym razem z eliksirem Bezsennego Snu. Mikstury natychmiast zaczęły działać i po paru chwilach szloch Harry'ego zmienił się w pojedyncze łkanie, aż ustał zupełnie. Jego powieki opadły i jedyny ślad, jaki został po niedawnym płaczu, to sklejone łzami rzęsy.

Ciężki wdech Albusa zabrzmiał niezwykle głośno w nagle zapadłej ciszy.

— Severusie, możesz zanieść Harry'ego do pokoju?

Snape kiwnął głową i nie fatygując się używaniem magii, po prostu podniósł chłopca i zaniósł na piętro. Kiedy zniknął w korytarzu, madame Pomfrey odwróciła się na pięcie, aby spojrzeć na zaniepokojonego Dumbledore'a.

— Mówiłam, aby mu jeszcze nie mówić — powtórzyła swoje słowa. — Mówiłam, że jest za wcześnie, ale oczywiście nikt mnie nie słuchał. — Kobieta oparła ręce na biodrach, wyglądając teraz jak matka strofująca nieposłuszne dziecko. — Mogę nie mieć doświadczenia w tym kierunku, ale jest ogólnodostępną wiedzą, że każdy pacjent, który przeżył to samo, co pan Potter, jest jeszcze przez długi czas wyjątkowo narażony na nawet najmniejszy stres. A temu dziecku właśnie zawalił się cały świat. Rozsypało się wszystko, w co wierzył i co dawało mu poczucie siły i bezpieczeństwa. Poza tym dobrze wiesz, jak Severus go traktował! To za duże obciążenie dla kogoś, kto jeszcze dwa tygodnie temu był torturowany przez potwora! — Pielęgniarka pokręciła głową w bezsilności. — Nie mogę patrzeć, jak cierpią dzieci, Albusie.

— Wiem — odpowiedział cicho Dumbledore — ale Harry nie jest zwykłym chłopcem i jego życie nigdy nie będzie takie jak innych.

* * *

><p><strong>Koniec rozdziału dziewiątego<strong>

* * *

><p>[1] Jest to parafraza z „Harry'ego Pottera i Czary Ognia" — „(…) nie umrze, kuląc się tu, jak dziecko bawiące się w chowanego, nie umrze, klęcząc u stóp Voldemorta… Umrze wyprostowany, jak jego ojciec, umrze próbując się bronić, nawet jeśli żadna obrona nie jest możliwa…"<p> 


	10. Nowy dom, nowe problemy

**Beta: Jasmin Kain.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 10. Nowy dom, nowe problemy<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~<strong>

_Prawda jest dziwniejsza od fikcji, a dlatego, że fikcja musi być prawdopodobna. Prawda nie._

— Mark Twain

**~oOo~**

* * *

><p>Kiedy Harry otworzył oczy, znajdował się w aż zanadto znajomym pokoju o zielonych ścianach — pokoju, którego miał nadzieję już nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć.<p>

O. Mój. Boże.

Przewrócił się na bok i zwinął w kłębek, mocno zaciskając powieki. Nie chciał w to wierzyć.

_Niemożliwe, niemożliwe, niemożliwe..._

Czuł, jak oblewa go naprzemiennie gorąco i zimno. Miał wrażenie, że obudził się z jednego koszmaru, aby pojawić się w kolejnym. _Nie, nie, nie_, nieważne, co mówią, to na pewno jakaś pomyłka albo kłamstwo. Na pewno. Boże. I co on ma teraz zrobić? Musi być jakieś wyjście. Przecież nie może być synem tego człowieka! Harry zadrżał na wspomnienie zimnych oczu mężczyzny. Nikt nienawidził go tak jak Snape. Nawet Dursleyowie.

_Nie przetrwa tego, nie przetrwa, nie przetrwa…_

Próbował uspokoić rozszalałe myśli, jednak nic nie pomagało. Dopiero skrzypnięcie drzwi zwróciło jego uwagę i Harry zamarł, nasłuchując. Nie był pewny kogo i czego ma się spodziewać.

— Jak się czujesz, kochanie? — zapytała pielęgniarka. Zwykle zwracała się do swoich pacjentów formalnie, ale widać tym razem zdecydowała, że odrobina ciepłych słów będzie lepsza niż sztywny profesjonalizm. Teraz jednak Harry'emu kompletnie nie robiło to różnicy. Kiedy stało się jasne, że nie otrzyma odpowiedzi, kontynuowała: — Jeśli chcesz porozmawiać lub o coś zapytać, cokolwiek by to było, wysłucham. — I tym razem Harry nie odezwał się. Co miałby jej powiedzieć? Że właśnie utknął we własnym piekle i zastanawia się, czy istnieje jakaś możliwość, by się z niego wydostać? — Możesz również towarzyszyć mi podczas zbierania ziół do eliksirów albo po prostu usiąść na jednej z ogrodowych ławek i odpocząć. Wiem, że nie mogłeś doczekać się, żeby opuścić ten pokój. — Po raz kolejny jedyną reakcją było milczenie. — W porządku. Jeśli zmienisz zdanie, zaklęcie da mi o tym znać. Jednak zanim wyjdę, musisz coś zjeść.

Harry potrząsnął głową. Jego wnętrzności zawiązały się w ciasny supeł i był pewien, że niczego teraz nie przełknie. Pani Pomfrey westchnęła.

— To nie była prośba, panie Potter.

Kiedy usłyszał swoje nazwisko, skrzywił się. Nawet jeśli chciał wierzyć, że dzisiejsza rozmowa z dyrektorem była jedynie wytworem jego wyobraźni, nic nie potrafił poradzić na okropną myśl: co jeśli powiedziano mu prawdę? Wtedy nie jest już Potterem, prawda? Kim więc jest? Snape'em?

Jak na zawołanie jego żołądek skręcił się jeszcze bardziej. Natychmiast wyskoczył z łóżka i niemal potrącając panią Pomfrey, rzucił się pędem do łazienki. Przez dobrą chwilę klęczał nad muszlą klozetową męczony torsjami. Gdy w końcu wszystko się uspokoiło, wstał chwiejnie i zawisł nad umywalką. Odkręcił kurki i opłukał usta. Obecność pani Pomfrey zauważył dopiero wtedy, jak jego czoła dotknęła delikatna dłoń. Poprzez szum wody z kranu usłyszał kolejne, tym razem głośniejsze westchnienie.

— Znowu masz gorączkę. Chodź, zjesz coś i położysz się. Dam ci eliksir, który obniży temperaturę.

Pomfrey pomogła mu wrócić do łóżka i wezwała skrzata. Po niedługim czasie pojawiła się taca z rosołem i koszyczkiem świeżego pieczywa [1]. Pod czujnym okiem pielęgniarki próbował przełknąć choć kilka łyżek, ale nawet eliksir na żołądek niewiele pomógł. Harry był kłębkiem nerwów i nie umiał sobie z tym poradzić.

— W porządku, tyle wystarczy — zgodziła się czarownica.

Kiedy wreszcie wyszła, Harry zamknął oczy, marząc, aby wszystko okazało się być jedynie złym snem. Czemu to właśnie jemu przydarzają się takie rzeczy? Nie wystarczy, że jakiś psychopata z manią wielkości wciąż próbuje go zabić? Nie, to było za mało. W swoim nędznym życiu został porwany (sztuk jeden), użyty do rytuału odrodzenia (sztuk jeden), torturowany (sztuk dwa) oraz atakowany i bliski śmierci (tylko Bóg wie ile razy), a teraz niby ma być synem najbardziej znienawidzonego i niesprawiedliwego nauczyciela, jakiego nosiła kula ziemska. Na dodatek ów nauczyciel pała do niego niewytłumaczoną odrazą już od pierwszego spojrzenia. Niebiańsko cudownie.

Dodatkowo ma _wyglądać_ jak Snape! Harry zadrżał. Nie wiedział, co jest gorsze: bycie synem Snape'a czy upodobnienie się do niego. A im więcej o tym myślał, tym trudniej było mu sobie wyobrazić, że już za niecały miesiąc nie rozpozna w lustrze swojej twarzy. I nieważne, że nigdy nie lubił swojego wyglądu — niby dlaczego miałby, skoro był mały, chudy i kościsty? Nawet jeśli zawsze odstawał od swoich rówieśników i ledwo dorównywał wzrostem Hermionie — a ona przecież jest _dziewczyną_ — wygląd był częścią jego tożsamości; _częścią jego samego_. Harry przypomniał sobie dzień, w którym wypił Eliksir Wielosokowy i zamienił się w Crabbe'a. Na samą myśl zadrżał jeszcze gwałtowniej. Jeśli teraz utknie w całkowicie obcym ciele, do tego ciele przypominającym Snape'a, bez możliwości powrotu do dawnej postaci…

Harry zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech. Spokojnie, spokojnie. Musi przestać panikować i wziąć się w garść, bo inaczej nie jest w stanie logicznie myśleć. Właściwie to teraz w ogóle nie jest w stanie myśleć! Tak więc leżał skulony na boku i przez dobrych kilka minut starał się uspokoić.

W końcu otworzył oczy i prawie natychmiast zmarszczył brwi. Jego wzrok padł na nocny stolik, w którym nie byłoby nic niezwykłego, gdyby nie to, co się na nim znajdowało. Tej opasłej księgi z pewnością wcześniej tu nie widział. Harry usiadł na brzegu łóżka i wpatrzył się w bordową oprawę. Przykuwała jego uwagę jak magnes. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że pochyla się nad nią. Przestraszony szarpnął się do tyłu. Może była zaczarowana?

Niezwykle ostrożnie dziabnął wolumin palcem. Żył w czarodziejskim świecie wystarczająco długo, aby wiedzieć, że nie należy ufać przedmiotom. Książki potrafiły krzyczeć, gryźć, a nawet opętywać ludzi. Jednak tym razem nic się nie wydarzyło — a przynajmniej na razie. Ostatecznie jego ciekawość wzięła górę i Harry doszedł do wniosku, że pani Pomfrey nie zostawiłaby tu niczego, co byłoby w jakimkolwiek stopniu szkodliwe. Podniósł księgę i przeczytał tytuł: _„Antologia magii krwi"_. Dziwne. Co tutaj robi księga o magii krwi?

Otworzył ją w miejscu, w którym znajdowała się zakładka, i natychmiast jego żołądek zrobił salto. Wstrzymując oddech, przeczytał:

~.~

**Zaklęcie Przynależności – Historia i zastosowanie**

~.~

Słowa Snape'a powróciły do niego niczym echo: _Zaklęcie Przynależności zostało zmienione, co oznacza, że w ciągu najbliższych dwóch tygodni znikną wszystkie cechy upodobniające cię do Jamesa Pottera… _

Harry nigdy o tym zaklęciu nie słyszał, ale czymkolwiek było, tutaj wszystkiego się dowie. Pomimo obaw czytał dalej:

_„W zależności od klasyfikacji Zaklęcie Przynależności można odnaleźć aż w czterech dziedzinach naukowych. Leży bowiem na pograniczu magii krwi, transmutacji, magicznych kontraktów oraz magii przynależności. Należy jednak pamiętać, że ostatnią gałąź magonauki traktuje się umownie, gdyż została przez środowisko naukowe odrzucona z powodu błędnego założenia, jakie postawił Charles Perrault podczas jej opisywania w 1653 r. Zamiast na jednej, niezmiennej i konkretnej cesze magicznej, charakterystycznej dla danego typu magii, Perrault oparł swoją teorię na przynależności do osoby lub przedmiotu. Pierwsze prawo Findleya mówi, że uczucia nie mogą być warunkiem klasyfikacji, ponieważ są elementem obecnym w każdej formie magii; tak jest chociażby z miłością, nienawiścią czy oddaniem._

_Zaklęcie Przynależności nie było pierwszym, jakie powstało w oparciu o przynależność, ponieważ większość więzi, jak np. małżeńska czy niewolnicza, działają na podobnej zasadzie. Było jednakże pierwszym, jakie zaczęto postrzegać w odrębny sposób i stąd jego nazwa. Najstarszy zapis inkantacji znaleziono w „Bulla Corum"; spisie zaklęć z 130 r. p. n.e. należącym do rodzinnej biblioteki na jednej z prowincji Rzymu. Aż do 300 r. n.e. przechowywano o Zaklęciu Przynależności jedynie szczątkowe informacje, które niewiele wyjaśniały jego cel i sposób działania. Dopiero późniejsze źródła, . księgi pochodzące z Atrium Primus Libertatis, Ulpia Magicae i europejskich księgozbiorów rodzinnych, wyjaśniają jego zastosowanie oraz wskazują, że jest potężnym czarem ochronnym._

_Przez stulecia do jednych z najbardziej cenionych wartości należały tradycja, honor, czystość krwi i oddanie rodzinie. Cudzołóstwo, jak również poczęcie dziecka z nieprawego łoża, traktowano jako złamanie wszystkich czterech pryncypialnych zasad, którymi kierowało się czarodziejskie społeczeństwo. Konsekwencje ich zlekceważenia były zatem niezwykle surowe._

_Los niezamężnych matek zależał w całości od głowy rodu lub ojca dziecka. W ich sytuacji rodowe nazwisko zostawało już na zawsze splamione (szczególnie jeśli ojcem był mugol) i najczęściej pozostawały pozbawione jakiegokolwiek wsparcia. Ich nieślubne dzieci traciły wtedy wszelkie prawa; nie dziedziczyły po ojcu i nie mogły piastować żadnych czarodziejskich urzędów. Bez względu na status społeczny bękarty potępiano i prześladowano w codziennym życiu. Czasami nawet stosowano chłostę (kara za grzechy matki). W gorszej sytuacji znajdowały się kobiety cudzołożące; aż do 730 r. n.e. karą za zdradę była śmierć. Dlatego też w wyniku ostracyzmu społecznego wiele matek decydowało się na porzucenie potomstwa lub zabicie go zaraz po urodzeniu. Dzieci, które przeżyły i zostały odnalezione, najczęściej stawały się służącymi lub niewolnikami _[2]_._

_W 943 r. problem nieślubnych dzieci zaczął zanikać. Przyczyniło się do tego Zaklęcie Przynależności, które w tamtym okresie było już dobrze znane, oraz późniejsze upowszechnienie edukacji i zapewnienie jej przez takie instytucje jak Hogwart, Beauxbatons czy Durmstrang._

_Wraz z upływem lat liczne wojny doprowadziły do drastycznego zmniejszenia się populacji czarodziejów (dążenie do hegemonii przez kolejnych czarnoksiężników, uwikłanie w konflikty trolli i goblinów), co z kolei spowodowało zmiany w świadomości społecznej. Priorytetem stało się założenie rodziny i utrzymanie ciągłości linii rodu. Częściej zatem pojawiały się związki czystokrwiste. Stosowanie Zaklęcia Przynależności zaczęto traktować nie jako sposób na obronę honoru rodu oraz ochronę życia matki i dziecka, ale jako występek polegający na ukryciu potomka przed biologicznym ojcem. Ostatecznie w 1750 roku zaklęcie to wpisano do spisu inkantacji nadzorowanych przez Ministerstwo Magii i odtąd użycie go bez jego zgody grozi osadzeniem w Azkabanie._

_1. Zaklęcie Przynależności jako zaklęcie transmutacyjne:_

_Istnieją sposoby zmiany postaci istot żywych, ale żadna z metod nie jest permanentna. Eliksir Wielosokowy działa jedynie przez godzinę, a zaklęcia maskujące czy iluzyjne utrzymują się nie dłużej niż dobę. Transmutacja jest pewniejszym sposobem, szczególnie jej dział zwany animagią, jednak wymaga sporych umiejętności magicznych oraz istnieją łatwe sposoby odczarowania transmutowanego obiektu. Jedyną długotrwałą i pewną metodą jest Zaklęcie Przynależności. Co więcej, w wyniku nadania mu statusu kontraktu (zob. pkt. 3) nie istnieją metody zniesienia czaru przez osoby trzecie. Działanie zaklęcia polega na zmianie cech fizycznych osoby, na którą czar jest rzucany, i trwa do śmierci albo do momentu zmiany warunków kontraktu._

_2. Zaklęcie Przynależności jako zaklęcie wymuszające pokrewność:_

_Zaklęcie powiela geny osoby, której cechy fizyczne chce się przejąć. Interesującym zjawiskiem jest to, że do poprawnego działania nie wymaga się fragmentu czarodzieja (zob. Eliksir Wielosokowy). Przypuszcza się, że jest to związane z intencjonalnością zaklęcia czyli jego ochronnym charakterem. Uwaga: zmiany dotyczą jedynie cech zewnętrznych. Cechy psychiczne, choroby i dysfunkcje nie będą przejmowane, choć w przypadku dysfunkcji istnieją pewne niezgodności w badaniach. Magobadacze odnotowali, że przejmowane są wady słuchu, wzroku, wymowy i koordynacji ruchowej. Powodem tego jest ścisły związek tych wad z fizycznością. Wszakże zadaniem zaklęcia było maksymalne upodobnienie dziecka do wybranego czarodzieja. _

_Jak każde zaklęcie w obrębie magii krwi oddziałuje również na sygnaturę._

_3. Zaklęcie Przynależności jako kontrakt:_

_W dotychczasowej praktyce czarodziejskiej istnieją 153 zaklęcia oparte na magicznym kontrakcie i każdy z nich zostaje zawarty na podstawie restrykcyjnych warunków. Najprostszym przykładem jest Wieczysta Przysięga — kontrakt pomiędzy dwoma czarodziejami posiadający jeden warunek; dotrzymanie obietnicy. Konsekwencją złamania przysięgi (kontraktu) jest śmierć. Niektóre szkoły magiczne oddzielają przysięgi od kontraktów. Jednakże podobnie jak każda więź działa w oparciu o przynależność, tak każda przysięga działa w oparciu o kontrakt. Niektóre kontrakty są nierozerwalne, ale żaden nie wykracza poza śmierć (w przeciwieństwie do więzi, zob. więzi dusz)._

_Zaklęcie Przynależności opiera się na czterech warunkach: wiek (można je rzucić na osobę wyłącznie do pierwszego miesiąca życia), intencja (nie może być rzucone bez woli osoby rzucającej), zgoda osoby posiadającej prawo (opiekun z pierwszeństwa krwi, tj. matka), zgoda na zmianę zaklęcia w przyszłości przez osobę posiadającą prawo (matka lub ojciec, potomek po osiągnięciu pełnoletności)._

_Powody pozostawienia możliwości zmiany zaklęcia nie są dokładnie znane. Uczeni jednak wskazują, że jego pierwotnym i głównym celem była ochrona rodziny przed społecznym wykluczeniem. Ujawnienie prawdy mogło mieć zatem miejsce w sytuacjach sprzyjających dobru rodziny. Czasami — choć były to przypadki nieliczne — nieślubne dziecko stawało się jedynym sukcesorem swojego biologicznego ojca. Wtedy matka mogła żądać praw dla swojego potomka pomimo pierwotnego zakazu dziedziczenia."_

Harry zamknął księgę i przez długą, naprawdę długą chwilę jedynie wpatrywał się w przestrzeń. Jego pierwsza myśl: za dużo informacji naraz. Miał wrażenie, jakby przewałkowano mu mózg i już nie był pewny, co to wszystko dla niego oznacza. Czy czarodzieje rzeczywiście byli aż tak okrutni, by chłostać, zabijać czy porzucać swoje dzieci? Przecież to barbarzyńskie. To nie ich wina, że zostały poczęte z niepełnoprawnego związku.

Harry spojrzał w dół na bordową oprawę i przygryzł wargę.

_Wiedział_, że jego wygląd zmienił się. Nie były to jakieś wielkie różnice, więc ignorował je. Wydawało mu się, że to nic niezwykłego po torturach i tylu dniach bycia nieprzytomnym. Gdy jednak pomyślał o tym teraz, nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że _Zaklęcie Przynależności_ musiało być powodem. Nie istniało inne wiarygodne wyjaśnienie.

Dalsze konkluzje były jeszcze bardziej przerażające. Jeżeli tylko trzy osoby mogły cofnąć zaklęcie, to kto pozostaje? Jego mama nie żyje, a on nie wyrażał zgody na zmianę kontraktu, bo nawet nie miał pojęcia o tym zaklęciu. Oznacza to, że jego ojciec żyje i nie jest nim James Potter.

Tym razem nie pojawił się przypływ paniki. To, co czuł, przypominało nagłą pustkę. Nie posiadał już nic, czego mógłby się chwycić w swoim zaprzeczeniu i musiał przyjąć prawdę taką, jaką była. Jakimś sposobem — nawet jeśli nie rozumiał, jak do tego doszło — Snape był jego ojcem.

~oOo~

Ledwo dobrnął do trzeciego rozdziału. _Sposoby neutralizacji toksyn w roślinach wykorzystywanych w lecznictwie_ nie okazały się być tak interesujące, jak powinny. W pewnym momencie zorientował się, że po raz kolejny czyta ten sam akapit, nic z niego nie rozumiejąc. W końcu odłożył księgę na nocny stolik, ubił pięścią poduszkę i przewrócił się na prawy bok.

Severus Snape wiedział co — a raczej _kto_ — jest winne jego dekoncentracji. W pamięci wciąż miał obraz spanikowanego Pottera i za nic nie potrafił wyrzucić go z umysłu.

Swego czasu pogodził się z faktem, że wraz z jego śmiercią ród Snape'ów przestanie istnieć. Lily była jedyną kobietą, którą darzył miłością, a nie miał zamiaru przedłużać linii z obowiązku (ojciec zapewnie przewraca się w grobie — i dobrze mu tak!). A teraz nie tylko ma syna, ale jest nim Potter — Złoty Chłopiec synem śmierciożercy. Czyż to nie wspaniałe?

Po raz kolejny zadał sobie to samo pytanie: jak to możliwe? Przecież dzieciak stanowił typowy przykład bezmózgiego Gryfona, który zawsze pcha się nie tam, gdzie trzeba i nie posiada ani krztyny instynktu samozachowawczego. A jakby tego było mało, jest bezgranicznie bezczelny. Zaklęcie zaklęciem, ale bez przesady. Nawet jeśli zmieniało cechy fizyczne, włącznie z takimi detalami jak barwa głosu, w żadnym stopniu nie wpływało na psychikę. Dlatego do ostatniej chwili myślał, że może nastąpiła jakaś pomyłka i wszystko okaże się zwyczajną farsą. Jednak już po tygodniu zaczęły pojawiać się pierwsze zmiany. I nawet jeśli wciąż wiele cech Jamesa ani myślało zniknąć, wiedział, że jest to wyłącznie kwestia czasu.

~oOo~

Następnego dnia Harry został przeniesiony do innego pokoju. Również był usytuowany na pierwszym piętrze lecz naprzeciwko sypialni Snape'a. _Naprzeciwko_, krzyczał w panice umysł Harry'ego, _Snape'a!_ Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego mężczyzna zmuszał ich egzystencje do bliższego kontaktu. Osobiście wcale nie pogniewałby się, gdyby jego nowy pokój mieścił się gdzieś dalej. Gdzieś na jakimś końcu. Odległym, bardzo odległym końcu. Przecież ten dom był tak wielki, że na pewno znalazłoby się jakieś wystarczająco odległe miejsce!

Z drugiej strony, czy może być coś gorszego od komórki pod schodami?

Harry potrząsnął głową. _Tak_, ta sytuacja jest zdecydowanie gorsza niż wszystkie komórki świata. Właściwie to wiele by teraz oddał za możliwość powrotu na Privet Drive, nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to mieszkanie na dwóch metrach kwadratowych.

Z pewnej odległości — oby jak najdalej bez wzbudzania jednocześnie podejrzeń — obserwował, jak mężczyzna otwiera drzwi i cofa się o dwa kroki. Do tej pory Snape odezwał się tylko raz, lakonicznie wyjaśniając, że zaprowadzi go do jego nowego pokoju. Harry natomiast bezwzględnie milczał. Ostrożnie minął wysoką figurę w tej swojej nieodzownej czerni i stanął w progu, niepewnie rozglądając się.

Jego oczom ukazał się sporych rozmiarów pokój o ścianach w kolorze ecru i ozdobionych przy suficie złotym, spiralnym ornamentem. Stało tu też duże łóżko z kolumienkami z ciemnego brązu oraz śnieżnobiałymi zasłonami. Na drewnianej podłodze natomiast pysznił się puszysty, bordowy dywan.

_Zupełnie nieślizgońsko._

Harry zerknął na Snape'a, ale jedyną odpowiedź, jaką dostał, to uniesienie brwi. Wszedł więc do środka i okręcił się na pięcie, próbując zobaczyć wszystko naraz.

Całą długość jednej ze ścian zajmowały łukowate okna oraz półki, prawdopodobnie na książki i prywatne przedmioty. Po przeciwnej stronie łóżka, a prostopadle do okien, stał kominek, szklany stolik, kanapa oraz dwa fotele w kolorze ciemnej zieleni. Dwoje drzwi natomiast prowadziło do łazienki oraz garderoby (Harry nie miał pojęcia, po co mu garderoba, naprawdę). Pod jednym z okien zauważył też sekretarzyk oraz żerdź dla sowy.

Ten pokój był _idealny_ — przestronny, ale nie za duży, dzięki czemu sprawiał wrażenie przytulnego. Harry'emu nigdy nawet nie śniło się, że przyjdzie mu zamieszkać w takim miejscu. Bądź co bądź, pierwsze dziesięć lat swojego życia spędził w komórce pod schodami, więc otrzymanie drugiej sypialni Dudleya była uosobieniem jego marzeń.

— Rozpakuj się. Śniadanie jest za godzinę, punkt dziewiąta — oznajmił chłodno Snape. Zanim wyszedł, dodał jeszcze: — Nie spóźnij się.

Kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za nim, Harry westchnął. _Rozpakuj się_. Niby jak? Jego cały dobytek składał się z albumu, peleryny-niewidki i ubrań, które miał na sobie. Jego entuzjazm zniknął niczym powietrze z przekłutego balonika. Po co mu te wszystkie półki czy garderoba? Nic nie posiadał.

Z pewnym przygnębieniem pomyślał o swojej skrytce u Gringotta. Snape był teraz jego prawnym opiekunem, co oznaczało, że ma władzę nad jego pieniędzmi i może zrobić z nimi, co tylko zechce. Harry nie łudził się, że choć jeden knut przeznaczy na niego. Ludzie, którzy cię nienawidzą, nie troszczą się o ciebie i z pewnością nie kupują ci rzeczy, nawet jeśli ich rozpaczliwie potrzebujesz. Lata życia z Dursleyami nauczyły go tego.

Odłożył album na jedną z półek, a niewidkę złożył i zaniósł do garderoby. Następnie usiadł na parapecie i zapatrzył się w krajobraz za oknem. Gdyby nie jego podły nastrój, mógłby rozkoszować się tym widokiem. Jednak zbyt przytłoczyła go ta nowa sytuacja, a do tego tęsknił za przyjaciółmi. Harry wyobraził sobie, jak Ron piekli się i pomstuje na Snape'a, czym poprawiłby mu humor. Hermiona natomiast zgromiłaby ich wzrokiem i wygłosiła kilka mądrości, które przyjąłby niechętnie, ale ostatecznie byłby wdzięczny — przecież zawsze mógł na niej polegać.

Nagłe stukanie w szybę wyrwało go z ponurych rozmyślań. Harry rozejrzał się, ale niczego nie dostrzegł. Dopiero po chwili, gdy stukanie powtórzyło się, ujrzał dwa okna dalej przycupniętą na parapecie Hedwigę. Natychmiast zerwał się na równe nogi — czego od razu tego pożałował, bo świat zawirował nagle i Harry czuł się, jakby właśnie odbył przejażdżkę na diabelskim młynie.

— Pieprzony sukinsyn — przeklął, przytrzymując się ściany jak linki ratowniczej.

Oczywiście chodziło mu o Lucjusza Malfoya. To przez niego Harry wyglądał jak trzy ćwierci do śmierci, musiał zmagać się z nawet prostymi czynnościami i czuł się wyczerpany, mimo że dopiero rozpoczął się dzień. Najgorsze jednak było to, że Malfoy miał rację. Pod koniec tamtej nocy Harry dotarł do punktu, w którym — gdyby tylko miał taką możliwość — błagałby o zaprowadzenie go do Voldemorta. Bo ten by go po prostu zabił. W przeciwieństwie do Lucjusza nie traciłby czasu.

Harry uchylił okno i pozwolił sowie wfrunąć. Z gracją przysiadła na żerdzi, jakby to miejsce należało do niej od dawna. Uśmiechnął się i pogłaskał jej pióra. Przynajmniej ona nie będzie miała problemów z zadomowieniem się tutaj. Hedwiga spojrzała na niego z ukontentowaniem i dziobnęła czule w palec.

— Wybacz, że cię nie zauważyłem. — Przyjrzał się jej uważnie, upewniając się, że wszystko z nią w porządku. W końcu zapytał: — Gdzie się przez ten czas podziewałaś, co? Nie widzieliśmy się prawie miesiąc. — Kolejne dziobnięcie, które niewiele mu mówiło. No cóż, nawet jeśli Hedwiga była inteligentna i wiele rozumiała, wciąż pozostawała tylko sową. To oznaczało bardzo ograniczony sposób komunikacji. — Niestety nic dla ciebie nie mam — dodał ze smutkiem. — Mogę zapytać Snape'a o przysmak dla sów, ale wiesz jaki on jest. Dasz sobie radę, prawda? Założę się, że w tym ogrodzie znajdziesz wystarczająco dużo myszy.

Harry spojrzał na zegar. Wskazywał za kwadrans dziewiątą. Wcale nie miał ochoty iść na śniadanie, bo nawet nie był głodny. Zamiast tego, chętnie wpełzłby do łóżka i tam pozostał. Nie zamierzał jednak dawać Snape'owi pretekstu do bycia nieprzyjemnym i niechętnie opuścił pokój.

Na korytarzu nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma pojęcia, gdzie mieści się jadalnia. Miał ochotę pacnąć się w czoło. Dlaczego wcześniej o to nie zapytał? Harry rozejrzał się, jakby oczekiwał, że wyrośnie przed nim drogowskaz i wtem jego wzrok zatrzymał się na jednym z obrazów.

Jowialny staruszek w marynarce w kratkę i z wielkim binoklem na nosie przyglądał się mu, jakby stanowił okaz wyjątkowo ciekawego robaka. Tak, zdecydowanie był przodkiem Snape'a, zawyrokował Harry. Musiał jednak przyznać, że pomimo wyrazu twarzy aparycję posiadał zupełnie inną — był pulchny i zaróżowiony, co od razu skojarzyło mu się z Dudleyem.

— Um… czy mógłby mi pan pomóc? Muszę dostać się do jadalni, a nie wiem, gdzie się znajduje.

Staruszek kiwnął głową, jakby właśnie skończył jakąś wewnętrzną debatę.

— Istotnie Prince — oświadczył.

— Słucham?

Jegomość uśmiechnął się dumnie.

— Widzę cię tu po raz pierwszy, młodzieńcze, ale bez wątpliwości należysz do Prince'ów. Chociaż biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Elieen była ostatnią z rodu, twoje właściwe nazwisko to Snape, czyż nie? Nazywam się Sigur Halldor Laxness Prince. Twój pra pra pra dziadek, jeśli nie mylę się w obliczeniach.

— Eee… — zaczął mało elokwentnie. Po czym obraz doszedł do takich wniosków? Jego wygląd nie zmienił się przecież zbyt wiele. Nawet Snape mówił, że dopiero ma to nastąpić. Harry postanowił przemyśleć tę sprawę później. Teraz co innego było ważne. — Miło mi pana poznać, panie Prince. Jestem Harry.

Staruszek machnął ręką lekceważąco.

— Nie ma potrzeby zwracać się tak oficjalnie. Mów mi Sigur.

— A więc mógłbyś mi pomóc, Sigurze?

— Oczywiście. Jadalnia jest na parterze, tymi schodami po lewej. Na końcu korytarza powinieneś zobaczyć białe, dwuskrzydłowe drzwi.

Podziękowawszy, Harry ruszył we wskazanym kierunku. Wkrótce niepewnie stanął w progu jadali. Snape jeszcze się nie pojawił, ale było to raczej do przewidzenia, zważając, że ścienny zegar wskazywał za pięć dziewiątą. Mistrz eliksirów należał do osób idealnie punktualnych i nigdy nie zjawiał się ani minutę za wcześnie, ani minutę za późno.

Nie wiedział, czego ma oczekiwać po jadalniach w bogatych, czarodziejskich rezydencjach, ale przewidywał raczej surowe pomieszczenie ze zdecydowanie zbyt długim stołem. Jednak i tym razem czekało go zaskoczenie. Podobnie jak u państwa Weasley, jadalnia łączyła się z małą kuchnią. Harry nigdzie nie widział krzątającego się skrzata, który przygotowywałby śniadanie, więc doszedł do wniosku, że musiała być do użytku wyłącznie właścicieli. Stół z ciemnego drewna oraz szesnaście krzeseł z karminowym obiciem stanowiły centrum pomieszczenia. Po lewej stronie natomiast, prostopadle do kuchni, znajdowało się wyjście na taras. Z tej strony cała część była oszklona, a więc ściana wyglądała jak jedno wielkie okno. Harry dokładnie widział przez nie ustawiony na tarasie stolik z kilkoma wiklinowymi fotelami i wielkimi poduchami. Wyglądało na to, że Prince'owie cenili nie tylko piękno, ale również wygodę oraz wspólne posiłki.

— Rusz się — tuż za plecami jego plecami rozległ się oschły głos.

Harry podskoczył z zaskoczenia. W jednej chwili obrócił się na pięcie, stając twarzą w twarz z bardzo skwaszonym Snape'em. Cofnął się instynktownie, o mało nie potykając się o własne nogi.

Mężczyzna skrzywił się, jakby połknął cytrynę, i wydobył z siebie dziwny odgłos, który można było wziąć zarówno za zirytowane warknięcie, jak i cierpiętnicze prychnięcie — tego Harry nie potrafił ocenić. Na dodatek sprawiał wrażenie, jakby z każdą kolejną sekundą jego irytacja wzrastała i ani myślał przestać górować nad Harrym w całej swej mrocznej okazałości. Wstał lewą nogą czy jak?

W końcu Harry cofnął się, pozwalając Snape'owi przejść. Jejku, po co te nerwy? Wystarczyło ładnie poprosić! Jednakże wszystkie swoje uwagi zachował dla siebie. Nieważne, co Snape o nim sądził, głupi nie był. U Dursleyów nauczył się, żeby nie odzywać się bez potrzeby. To był najlepszy sposób na przetrwanie wakacji. Pyskowanie mogło jedynie doprowadzić do rozwścieczenia wuja, co skutkowało większą ilością obowiązków a mniejszą ilością jedzenia. Harry westchnął. Zawsze jakoś radził sobie, o ile nie zostawał zamknięty w komórce czy pokoju na piętrze. Po prostu czekał, aż Dursleyowie zasną, i wykradał się do kuchni. Czasami nawet zdarzało się — jeszcze zanim dowiedział się, że jest czarodziejem — iż potrafił wybrnąć z kryzysowej sytuacji również wtedy, gdy wuj ryglował drzwi do jego komórki na wszystkie spusty. Po prostu w nocy jakimś sposobem zasuwki odskakiwały, pozwalając mu wyjść, a potem równie same wracały na swoje miejsce, więc potem wujostwo niczego niezwykłego nie zauważało. Oczywiście w końcu zrozumiał, że zawdzięczał to swojej przypadkowej magii.

W każdym razie dopóki nie robił dziwacznych rzeczy — czyli magii — lub robił je, ale nie zostawał na tym przyuważony, miał względny spokój. Wszak nienawiść wujostwa była ściśle związana z słowem na „M", a więc jego egzystencja na Privet Drive mogła być zarówno znośna, jak i całkowicie nie do zniesienia. Z pewnością tu będzie podobnie. Trzeba tylko nie drażnić Snape'a i odkryć, czego należy nie robić, a być może jakoś uda mu się przetrwać. A przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję.

— Dalej będziesz tak stał? Siadaj wreszcie.

Harry znowu podskoczył. Kiedy odpłynął myślami, Snape zdążył usiąść przy stole. Nieco zażenowany zajął miejsce, przed którym stała zastawa. Sekundę później z cichym trzaskiem pojawiły się półmiski.

Harry wytrzeszczył oczy i rozdziawił usta w niezbyt kulturalne „O". To nie było śniadanie, to była uczta! Tylko w Hogwarcie widział tyle różnego jedzenia naraz: kiełbaski, bekon, jajecznica, wędzone śledzie, tosty, bułeczki i rogaliki z makiem, dżem malinowy, marmolada z pomarańczy, owsianka, mleko i płatki zbożowe, kilka rodzajów serów i szynki, pieczone pomidory, smażone pieczarki, świeże warzywa pokrojone w idealne plasterki, różnego rodzaju sosy, frytki, ziemniaki, pudding Yorkshire, strudle, kawa, herbata, sok z dyni... i już Harry sam się w tym wszystkim pogubił.

O dziwo, z jakiegoś powodu Snape wydawał się być jeszcze bardziej rozdrażniony. Może nie lubił, gdy coś się marnowało? Z pewnością dałoby radę wykarmić tym przerośniętego trolla!

Harry zerknął na Snape'a, nie wiedząc, co ma teraz zrobić. U Dursleyów _nigdy_ nie sięgał po jedzenie sam, ponieważ to ciotka Petunia decydowała, ile mu się należy (Dudley zawsze musiał dostać większą porcję), przy czym _zawsze_ musiał spieszyć się w obawie, że za chwilę wygonią go od stołu lub też Dudley podkradnie mu jego część z czystej złośliwości. Po chwili rozterki postanowił poczekać, aż Snape obsłuży się pierwszy.

Niestety nie była to dobra decyzja.

— Czekasz na zaproszenie czy może tradycyjne angielskie śniadanie nie jest w stanie sprostać twoim wymaganiom?

Te wakacje jednak będą znacznie trudniejsze, niż Harry myślał…

W ciszy nałożył sobie dwie kiełbaski i sięgnął po tost oraz ketchup, ale nie był pewien, czy uda mu się to zjeść. W te wakacje Dudley przeszedł na przymusową dietę, co musiało oczywiście objąć całą rodzinę, bo ciotka Petunia nie potrafiła pogodzić się z faktem, że musiałaby niesprawiedliwie traktować swojego ukochanego Dudziaczka. Tak więc przez cały miesiąc pobytu u Dursleyów Harry żył jak wróbel. Późniejsze tortury, śpiączka, a teraz towarzystwo Snape'a i przykry fakt, że pozostaje na jego łasce, tylko sprawiały, że jego żołądek skurczył się jeszcze bardziej.

Kiedy uporał się z pierwszą kiełbaską, ukradkiem przyjrzał się Snape'owi. Mężczyzna miał na sobie swoją tradycyjną czarną szatę, a długie włosy lekko zasłaniały twarz. Rysy twarzy były ostre i surowe jak zwykle, choć nieco zmarszczone brwi ściągnęły się w wyrazie zamyślenia. Smukłe palce, o dziwo tym razem nieprzebarwione od pracy z eliksirami, sprawnie operowały sztućcami.

Harry zastanawiał się, czego może się spodziewać. Wszyscy bali się mistrza eliksirów, który był okropnie przykry i niesprawiedliwy, a także wyjątkowo surowy w swoich karach. Czy — podobnie jak w Hogwarcie — za jego rzekome przewinienia będzie czekało go czyszczenie kociołków? A może teraz, gdy madame Pomfrey wróciła do własnego domu i zostali tu tylko w dwójkę, Snape dojdzie do wniosku, że posiada nad nim nieograniczoną władzę i może zastosować dowolny system kar? Harry zadrżał. Jak wiele oddałby za możliwość posiadania w tej chwili różdżki. Bez niej czuł się tak potwornie bezbronny. I nieważne, że użycie magii mogło skutkować wydaleniem ze szkoły — o wiele bardziej od głupich zasad ministerstwa cenił własne życie.

W końcu, najwyraźniej skończywszy jeść, Snape wytarł usta serwetką i złożył ją na swoim talerzu. Harry natychmiast odstawił własne sztućce i czekał. Przez długą chwilę czarne jak onyks oczy zwyczajnie wwiercały się w niego, jakby był bardzo zagadkową ingrediencją. Jak zawsze Harry miał ochotę skręcać się pod tym badawczym spojrzeniem. Wreszcie nie mogąc dłużej tego wytrzymać, spojrzał Snape'owi prosto w oczy i uniósł butnie podbródek. Niech nie myśli, że się go boi! No dobrze, może i trochę się go obawiał lub nawet bał (_nieważne!_), ale Snape nie musi o tym wiedzieć.

Wreszcie mężczyzna przemówił:

— Skoro od teraz masz być moim synem… — Harry zakasłał. To zabrzmiało, jakby on sam się o to prosił! Snape zacisnął usta i zwęził niebezpiecznie oczy. Gdy stało się jasne, że Harry postanowił milczeć niczym grób, kontynuował: — …konieczne jest ustalenie kilku zasad, których będziesz bezwzględnie przestrzegać. Nie toleruję ich lekceważenia. Jeśli je złamiesz, poniesiesz konsekwencje.

Mógł się tego spodziewać, prawda? Jego życie w domu wujostwa od zawsze było obwarowane mnóstwem zakazów i nakazów, a każdy z nich powstał jedynie w celu utrudnienia mu życia i sprawienia, aby czuł się jeszcze bardziej nieszczęśliwie.

— Jeśli chcesz, możesz robić w międzyczasie notatki. Niewątpliwie w twoim przypadku się to przyda.

— Dziękuję, ale poradzę sobie.

Harry utkwił wzrok w nóżkach stołu, które zdobiły wyryte winogrona. Wszystko się w nim gotowało i nie miał pojęcia, jak przetrwa tę rozmowę bez robienia czegoś nieobliczalnego. Upatrzył sobie zdecydowanie dorodną kiść. Jedno grono, dwa grona, trzy, cztery, pięć… Może jak policzy je wszystkie, przejdzie mu ochota na rzucanie przedmiotami i trafienie jednym z nich, całkiem przypadkiem, w nos Snape'a. Mężczyzna jednak nie ułatwiał mu zadania.

— Czy to, co do tej pory powiedziałem, jest dla ciebie jasne?

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy. Harry doliczył się trzydziestu trzech gron.

— Jak słońce.

— Dobrze. Zatem możemy przejść dalej. Masz zakaz wychodzenia poza teren posiadłości. Granicę rozpoznasz po białych kamieniach, na których są zakotwiczone bariery ochronne. Myślę, że z tą zasadą nie powinieneś mieć problemu, ponieważ teren jest wystarczająco rozległy. — Snape przyszpilił Harry'ego swoim mrocznym spojrzeniem, po czym pochylił się do przodu w zastraszającej manierze pod tytułem „jeśli ruszysz się choć o cal, nie żyjesz". — Dumbledore specjalnie _dla ciebie_ naniósł tu dodatkowe zabezpieczenia. Wszystko po to, aby zapewnić ci maksymalną ochronę. Nie zmarnuj poświęcenia dyrektora.

Harry przytaknął, bo najwyraźniej Snape oczekiwał od niego jakiejś reakcji.

— Masz przychodzić na posiłki punktualnie o wyznaczonych porach. Śniadanie jest o dziewiątej, lunch o dwunastej, obiad o szesnastej, a kolacja o dwudziestej. Jeśli w międzyczasie zgłodniejesz, możesz poprosić skrzata, żeby przyniósł ci z kuchni jakąś przekąskę. Nie toleruję jednak sytuacji, w której ignorujesz czas przeznaczony na posiłki. Oczekuję też pilnowania porządku we własnym pokoju oraz chodzenia spać nie później niż o dwudziestej trzeciej. Nie chcę następnego dnia widzieć cię śpiącego na stojąco. Możesz korzystać z większej części domu, w tym rodzinnej biblioteki znajdującej się w prawym skrzydle. Jeśli będziesz miał problem z trafieniem do niej, wezwij skrzata domowego, a on cię zaprowadzi. W bibliotece oczywiście znajdują się księgi, z których nie życzę sobie, abyś korzystał. Na zakazaną sekcję nałożyłem odpowiednie zaklęcia zabezpieczające, więc radzę ci nie próbować żadnych sztuczek. Masz _bezwzględny_ zakaz wchodzenia do mojego laboratorium. Jeśli czegoś potrzebujesz czy chcesz o coś zapytać, masz _pukać_ bez względu na to, czy znajduję się w pracowni, gabinecie czy swojej sypialni.

Harry kompletnie stracił zainteresowanie swoimi gronami. Sprzątanie w pokoju? Przychodzenie na posiłki? Spanie o przyzwoitej porze? Różnych zasad spodziewał się usłyszeć, ale nie tych, które były raczej oczywiste. Poza tym, czy Snape uważał, że Harry jest aż tak nieokrzesany, że nie zapuka, gdy będzie chciał wejść do jego sypialni? Nie żeby w ogóle kiedykolwiek chciał do niej wejść! Absolutnie nie!

— Czy to wszystko?

— To dopiero początek. Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz robić notatek? — zapytał Snape złośliwie.

Harry prychnął.

— Jestem pewien.

— Jak chcesz. Wiedz jednak, że nieznajomość, czy też w twoim przypadku zapomnienie, zasad nie zwalnia cię z ich przestrzegania. — Snape zamilkł na chwilę, zastanawiając się nad kolejnymi słowami. — Jako członek czarodziejskiej rodziny o długiej tradycji i czystości krwi, będziesz musiał zachowywać się stosownie do swojego pochodzenia. Niewątpliwie przed tobą sporo nauki w tym zakresie, gdyż do tej pory wychowywali cię mugole. Przebywanie z Weasleyami, którzy nie przywiązują zbytniej wagi do tradycji, również nie było źródłem najlepszych przykładów. Zatem od jutra, codziennie po śniadaniu, będziesz uczył się historii, polityki, prawa, tradycji, rodowych obowiązków i manier obowiązujących w czarodziejskiej społeczności. Szczególny nacisk nałożę na prawo i politykę, ponieważ będzie to niezbędny wstęp do finansów. Nie mam, a przynajmniej _nie przewiduję_ mieć innych potomków, więc to ty oddziedziczysz po mojej śmierci fortunę Snape'ów i Prince'ów. Musisz wiedzieć, jak zarządzać majątkiem, ponieważ nie życzę sobie, żeby wszystko zostało roztrwonione w pierwszych kilku latach mojej cudownej emerytury w niebiosach.

Harry potrafił jedynie wgapiać się w Snape'a bez słowa. Będzie posiadać majątek? To Snape nie wydziedziczy go tuż przed swoją śmiercią tylko po to, żeby zrobić mu na złość?

— A teraz sprawa pierwszego września. Czarodziejskie społeczeństwo, z samym ministrem na czele, sądzi, że Harry Potter podejmie prywatną naukę. Nic bardziej mylnego. Pójdziesz do Hogwartu tak jak wszyscy, tylko pod nowym nazwiskiem i jako zupełnie nowa osoba.

Harry pokręcił gwałtownie głową i odepchnął się obiema rękami od krawędzi blatu. Krzesło zaszurało głośno i zaskrzypiało od siły, jaką włożył w odsunięcie się od stołu.

— Mam udawać kogoś innego? Po co? Nie chcę.

— Nie pytałem cię, czy chcesz. Wszystko już zostało z dyrektorem ustalone.

— Nie. Nie zgadzam się! — krzyknął, całkowicie zapominając o swojej obietnicy niedrażnienia Snape'a. — Nie pozwolę planować mi całego życia! Wystarczy, że wczoraj dowiedziałem się, że najbardziej nielubiany nauczyciel jest moim ojcem! I ojej, Harry, nie przejmuj się, ale może za miesiąc odkryjesz, że będziesz miał tłuste włosy i wielki nos! Dziś kolejne rewelacje. Czego dowiem się jutro? Nie! Po prostu nie!

Harry zakończył swoją tyradę, oddychając ciężko. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że stoi pośrodku kuchni, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

— Przestań dramatyzować i siadaj — rozkaz przeciął powietrze niczym bat i Harry wzdrygnął się mimowolnie. W tonie wypowiedzianych słów pobrzmiewała groźba, wyraźnie mówiąca, że jeśli nie posłucha, spotkają go jakieś wyjątkowe potworności. I chociaż niczego w tej chwili bardziej nie pragnął, jak wybiec stąd i już nigdy więcej Snape'a nie oglądać, zmusił się, by ponownie usiąść na krześle.

Przez następne kilkanaście długich sekund panowała idealna cisza. Harry wciąż czuł uderzenia gorąca na twarzy i karku, ale jego oddech powoli uspokajał się. W końcu Snape przemówił:

— Wolałeś trafić do sierocińca?

— Tak. Nie… Nie wiem.

Snape odchylił się na krześle i zastukał palcami w podłokietnik.

— Może umknęło to twojej uwadze, ale nie przeżyłbyś długo, będąc wychowankiem Knota. O ile oczywiście w ogóle byś nim został, bo Czarny Pan pewnikiem napadłby na placówkę, w której by cię umieszczono do czasu załatwienia wszystkich formalności. Czy więc rozumiesz, że nie miałbyś szans dożyć końca wakacji, gdyby nie moja decyzja o zaakceptowaniu cię?

Harry kiwnął żałośnie głową. Niestety rozumiał.

— Co z przyjaciółmi? Co z Ronem? Hermioną?

— Nie będą o niczym wiedzieć.

Harry znowu chciał zaprotestować, ale Snape przerwał mu:

— W czasie obiadu przedstawię ci mój kompromis odnośnie twoich gryfońskich wielbicieli. Zgodzisz się na niego lub też nie, to już będzie twoja własna decyzja. Utrzymasz jednak swoją prawdziwą tożsamość w tajemnicy. To _bardzo ważne_, gdyż teraz na szali stoi nie tylko twoje bezpieczeństwo.

— Bo jesteś szpiegiem udającym lojalność Voldemortowi?

Snape zamarł.

— Skąd o tym wiesz?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. Nie był pewny, czy jego stwierdzenie było prawdą, bo wciąż miał wątpliwości co do prawdziwego nawrócenia Snape'a na jasną stronę. Byłoby jednak szczytem głupoty zdradzać mu, że zajrzał do myślodsiewni Dumbledore'a.

— Po prostu wiem.

Snape wpatrywał się w Harry'ego podejrzliwie i już wyglądało, że zechce dociekać prawdy, ale w ostatnim momencie rozmyślił się.

— Odpowiedź brzmi: tak. Jak tylko do Czarnego Pana doszłyby słuchy, że mam nad tobą jakąkolwiek prawną opiekę, dostałbym rozkaz przyprowadzenia cię do niego. Gdybym sprzeciwił się, uznano by mnie za zdrajcę i wyznaczono karę śmierci.

Harry westchnął ciężko. Czemu jego życie zawsze musi być takie skomplikowane? Nie lubił Snape'a, ale nie chciał, by zginął z jego powodu.

— Rozumiem.

— Będziesz musiał również wyzbyć się swoich nawyków. Zmiana wyglądu to jedno, ale każdy ma swój sposób zachowywania się, który łatwo może zdradzić. Pamiętaj, że będziesz miał stały kontakt z rówieśnikami, którzy bardzo dobrze poznali cię przed ostatnie cztery lata. Tak więc chcę przestać widzieć, jak przygryzasz wargę, gdy jesteś czegoś niepewny, jak mierzwisz włosy, gdy czujesz się zakłopotany lub nie możesz poradzić sobie z jakimś problemem, a także jak krzywisz się w ten swój dziwny sposób, że aż cały nos ci się marszczy.

Harry zamrugał. To on tak robił?

— Za jakieś dwa tygodnie wybierzemy ci nowe imię. Udamy się też do ministerstwa w celu dopełnienia formalności. Przy okazji zajdziemy do Olivandera, bo będziesz potrzebował nowej różdżki. Czy odrobiłeś już zadania wakacyjne?

— Nie?

— Tak przypuszczałem. Nawet jeśli, będąc Snape'em, w ubiegłym roku teoretycznie nie uczęszczałeś do Hogwartu, nie jesteś zwolniony z odrobienia zadań. W przypadku przyjęcia do szkoły nowego ucznia dyrektor ma obowiązek przekazania listy tematów ze wszystkich przedmiotów. Oczekuję więc, że już od jutra rozpoczniesz nad nimi pracę. Co jakiś czas będę kontrolował twoje postępy. Nauczę cię też zaklęcia zmieniającego charakter pisma. Jest niewykrywalne, ponieważ to mój własny wynalazek.

Harry zaczął zastanawiać się, ile jeszcze rzeczy Snape ma zamiar mu zaplanować. Może rzeczywiście powinien zastosować się do jego rady i zacząć robić notatki?

— Nie mam książek — wypalił nagle. — Nic nie mam.

Boże, jakie to żałosne… od teraz będzie musiał o wszystko prosić _Snape'a_. Z drugiej strony czuł się bardzo dziwnie przez cały czas przemowy mistrza eliksirów. Owszem, był przytłoczony faktem, że wszystkie dotyczące go decyzje zostały już podjęte i zdecydowanie mu się to nie podobało. Było to jednak tak odmienne od jego życia na Privet Drive, że nawet nie potrafił wykrzesać z siebie buntu. Nikt nigdy nie zwracał uwagi, czy wróci do szkoły z odrobionymi zadaniami albo że może poczuć się głodny lub chcieć o coś zapytać. Do tego Snape przedstawił mu jasne zasady, które wcale nie były takie straszne. Na razie wymagano od niego punktualności, pukania, przychodzenia na posiłki, wysypiania się, pilnowania porządku we własnym pokoju i uczenia się. Kto u Dursleyów przejmowałby, że Harry ma niskie oceny, jest zmęczony z powodu braku snu czy po prostu głodny? To wszystko było bardzo dezorientujące.

— Książki zostały już zamówione przez sowią pocztę. Dziś powinna przybyć przesyłka z pełnym kompletem podręczników, począwszy od pierwszej klasy a skończywszy na piątej. Przydadzą ci się wszystkie, ponieważ w tym roku będziesz przygotowywał się do sumów, a to oznacza powtórki materiału z wcześniejszych lat. Dziś też — Snape spojrzał na ścienny zegar — a dokładniej za pół godziny, przybędzie krawiec, żeby wziąć miarę na pełen komplet ubrań.

— Ubrań?

— Tak, ubrań. Czego się spodziewałeś? Że przez cały czas będziesz chodził w tym, co masz na sobie? — Harry wpatrzył się w blat stołu i zacisnął zęby. — Zadałem ci pytanie.

Nagle uniósł głowę, patrząc wyzywająco na Snape'a.

— Darujmy sobie to, okej? Ty wiesz, że mnie nienawidzisz i ja wiem to również. To, że okazałeś się… — zaciął się i zaklął w myślach. — To nic nie zmienia.

Snape przez chwilę milczał, ale po chwili skinął głową w zgodzie.

— Rzeczywiście. To nic nie zmienia.

— W takim razie po co to wszystko? Mógłbyś mi kazać zapracować na książki czy ubrania. Mógłbyś nawet odmówić mi wszystkiego i sprawić, że poszedłbym do Hogwartu bez niczego.

Snape spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

— Ty poważnie sądzisz, że mógłbym?

Harry zawahał się.

— A nie?

Snape pokręcił głową, jakby sam nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom.

— Nie, Potter, nie mógłbym. Po pierwsze, jest to kwestia ludzkiej przyzwoitości. Rola każdego dorosłego polega na zapewnieniu dziecku wszelkich podstawowych potrzeb. Po drugie, tu nie chodzi o naszą antypatię, ale o honor rodu Snape'ów. Jestem głową rodziny i moim obowiązkiem jest upewnienie się, że niczego ci nie brakuje i otrzymasz jak najlepszą edukację oraz start w życiu. Po trzecie, w momencie zaakceptowania cię jako swojego syna, co spowodowało zmianę warunków _Zaklęcia Przynależności_, musiałem liczyć się z tym, że od teraz będę _zobowiązany_.

— A dbanie o dom? — wyrwało się Harry'emu wbrew jego woli.

Snape zamrugał zaskoczony tą nagłą zmianą tematu.

— Od tego jest skrzat domowy.

No i co z tego?, pomyślał Harry, przecież zawsze może być dodatkowy. Wystarczy odrobina złośliwości, a tej Snape'owi z pewnością nie brakuje. A może znowu chodziło o ten cały honor? Co Snape wcześniej mówił? Że będzie go uczył eee… rodowych obowiązków? Może to właśnie to.

To wszystko było bardzo dziwne, zdecydował Harry. Snape dalej był wredny, jak to Snape, wszak nic niezwykłego. Jednak nie miał zamiaru traktować go jak… jak…

_Jak kogo?_

Harry skubnął rękaw swojej szaty, zastanawiając się nad tym. Szczerze powiedziawszy, sam nie wiedział. Jak wroga? Jak balast w życiu? Jak kogoś, kogo się nienawidzi?

Że będzie go traktował jak… Dursleyowie.

* * *

><p><strong>Koniec rozdziału dziesiątego<strong>

* * *

><p>[1] Dla dociekliwych: rosół jest typowo polskim daniem, ale w Anglii także jest popularny. Anglicy nazywają go „chicken soup" (rosół z kury z makaronem) lub „broth" (sam wywar).<p>

[2] Informacje na temat sytuacji nieślubnych dzieci lub cudzołożących kobiet znajdziecie w historycznych książkach czy Internecie. Historię oczywiście dostosowałam do czarodziejskiego świata, a szczególnie chronologię (cofnęłam ją o tysiąc lat) — skoro u Rowling czarodzieje są zaściankowi i nietolerancyjni nawet współcześnie (nacisk na tradycję, czystość krwi, niechęć przed zaakceptowaniem innych ras), z pewnością taki brak akceptacji dzieci pozamałżeńskich mógł wyniknąć dużo wcześniej. Nie mieszam też wiary chrześcijańskiej do świata HP

* * *

><p><em>Dziękuję za wszystkie uwagi i opinie! Trochę długo mnie nie było, ale to nie znaczyło, że o MP zapomniałam. Wracam z nowym rozdziałem, tym razem jubileuszową dziesiątką. <strong>Quento<strong>, masz częściową rację. Zajrzałam do PWN i owszem, słowo to oznacza gniazdko do prądu, ale też włącznik. Mimo to powinnam napisać "nacisnąć kontakt", a nie go włączyć - tak czy siak palnęłam błąd i już go poprawiłam :)_


	11. Spalone mosty

****Beta: Jasmin Kain.****

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 11. Spalone mosty<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~<strong>

_Najważniejsze w życiu to nauczyć się, które mosty przekraczać, a które palić. _

— Arthur Schopenhauer

**~oOo~**

* * *

><p>Ten dzień nie należał do najlepszych. To właśnie dziś mieli rozpocząć życie jako… rodzina. Czy istnieje coś bardziej krępującego? No może poza romantycznym związkiem Albusa z Grindewaldem i faktem, że woźny Filch nieustannie nosi przy sobie kocimiętkę, ponieważ Minerwa za nią szaleje? Raczej nie. Dodatkowo wcale nie poprawiała jego nastroju świadomość, że w najbliższym czasie będzie musiał przeprawiać się przez młodzieńczy bunt.<p>

Kiedy Severus szedł korytarzami Prince Manor, miał wrażenie, że wybiera się nie na śniadanie, a na wojnę — niczym żołnierz idący ku swojemu przeznaczeniu z przeświadczeniem, że nie ma możliwości odwrotu. W tamtej chwili spodziewał się być świadkiem wielu scenariuszy: arogancji, narzekania, oskarżeń, fochów, krzyków, niekulturalnych odzywek, wybuchu dziecięcej złości, a nawet ciskania przedmiotami. Przygotował się na wszystko oprócz… milczenia. Dopiero po zakończeniu posiłku i rozpoczęciu rozmowy o zasadach panujących w domu Potter udowodnił, że jednak posiada głos. Mimo to nawet wtedy zachował się — jak na swoje buntownicze możliwości — nad wyraz spokojnie.

Zastanawiając się nad tym fenomenem, Severus czekał w gabinecie na przybycie krawca. Po kilku minutach kominek rozbłysnął zielonymi płomieniem i z paleniska wystąpił dystyngowanie wyglądający czarodziej, aczkolwiek nieco zasuszony i bardzo podobny do tyczki. Idealnie dopasowana, szaro-błękitna szata tylko podkreślała jego chudość.

Severus przywitał się, wymieniając uścisk dłoni.

— Witam, panie Whitby.

— Panie Snape, cóż za przyjemność. Chociaż nie przeczę, że tak szybkie wezwanie jest nieco zaskakujące. Czyżby szaty z ostatniej przymiarki nie leżały zbyt dobrze?

Snape potrząsnął głową.

— Nie, są perfekcyjne, jak zawsze. Przejdźmy do głównej bawialni, tam wszystko wyjaśnię.

Wyszli z gabinetu i udali się do pokoju przylegającego do jadalni, tego samego, w którym dzień wcześniej on, pielęgniarka i Dumbledore zebrali się, by przekazać Potterowi „radosną nowinę". Kiedy przekroczyli próg, chłopiec stał pośrodku, wyglądając na zagubionego. Snape przełknął westchnienie. Nakazał mu tu zaczekać, ale miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej usiądzie. Przecież nie wymagał stania na baczność. To Prince Manor, a nie aurorski obóz, na litość Merlina!

Jeszcze nie tak dawno widok utemperowanego Harry'ego Pottera wprowadziłby Severusa we wspaniały nastrój, jednak nie dziś. Po pierwsze, dzieciak nie był tak naprawdę Potterem i choć Severus wciąż go tak nazywał, robił to z czystego przyzwyczajenia. Po drugie, wyglądał, jakby jeden podmuch wiatru miał go przewrócić oraz roztrzaskać, i tylko siłą woli utrzymywał się w jednym kawałku. Czy to z powodu doświadczeń z Lucjuszem? Czyżby tamta godzina wyrządziła więcej szkód, niż przypuszczał? Severus skarcił się w myślach. Oczywiście, że tak. Nawet dorośli mężczyźni łamali się po okrucieństwach Lucjusza Malfoya.

Widząc Pottera, krawiec rozszerzył oczy i podskoczył, co spowodowało, że miara wypadła z jego kieszeni, podpełzła niczym wąż i zwinęła się w kłębek u ich stóp. W tym samym momencie chłopiec spojrzał na nich i jego oczy zrobiły się kosmicznie okrągłe. Snape miał ochotę im pogratulować. _Tak, panowie, jesteście mistrzami w pantomimie_. Ledwo też powstrzymał się przed dodaniem: _owszem, Potter, to aż dziw, że można być tak chudym i jednocześnie być w tym samym czasie żywym, ale ten człowiek zdecydowanie tego dokonał. Przejdź z tym do porządku dziennego i wykrzesaj z siebie choć odrobinę kultury._

Whitby jednakże wcale nie był lepszy i również zapomniał o manierach. Odzyskawszy głos, wykrzyknął:

— Merlinie! To Harry Potter!

— Cóż za zdumiewająca obserwacja — wycedził Snape już zdecydowanie zirytowany. — Czuję się wręcz zszokowany. A teraz, jeśli byłby pan tak miły i zajął się swoją pracą.

Severus pomasował skronie. Niech cię diabli wezmą, Lily! Czar jest na tyle silny, że nawet po dwóch tygodniach chłopak jest wciąż rozpoznawany jako Harry Potter. Aż tak bardzo pragnęłaś ukryć prawdę? Kiedy te wszystkie cechy mają zniknąć? W ostatnim tygodniu? Czy to w ogóle będzie bezpieczne?

Tymczasem Whitby otrząsnął się z szoku i wyciągnął ze teczki stołek wielkości pudełka do zapałek. Następnie powiększył go oraz polecił na niego stanąć. Potter zrobił, jak mu kazano, choć widać było, że czuje się niezręcznie.

— Czytałem w _Proroku_, co wydarzyło się w ministerstwie. To naprawdę, naprawdę niezwykłe!

Podczas gdy czarodziej paplał, miara podpełza do stołka, wystrzeliła w górę i zaczęła owijać się wokół różnych części ciała chłopca.

— Będzie potrzebny pełen komplet — odezwał się Severus. — Proszę też nałożyć zaklęcie dopasowujące na cztery sezony. Chyba że w ofercie jest dostępne o większej mocy — dodał na wszelki wypadek, bo wciąż nie miał pojęcia, jak ostatecznie zmieni się wygląd Pottera. — Proszę dobrać wszystko, począwszy od piżamy i skarpetek, a skończywszy na wyjściowej szacie. Na razie tylko odzież letnia.

— Oczywiście, sir. Jakieś szczególne życzenia?

— Standardowo, ale oczywiście dobrej jakości. Bawełna, len, jedwab.

— Obuwie?

— Ze skóry smoka.

Krawiec podrapał się po srebrnej bródce. Po chwili zastanowienia, zapytał:

— Kolory?

Potter spojrzał na niego z czymś w rodzaju paniki. Severus wyraźnie uchwycił w jego umyśle błagalną myśl: _Tylko nie czerń i zieleń, proszę, tylko nie czerń i zieleń_._ Nie mam zamiaru wyglądać jak Ślizgon!_

— Wszystko tylko nie czerwień. — Chłopak skrzywił się i Snape usłyszał jeszcze wyraźniej niż poprzednio: _jestem Gryfonem!_ — Aczkolwiek jedna czy dwie rzeczy nie zaszkodzą. Jakie lubisz kolory, Potter?

Potter rozdziawił usta. Po chwili wzruszył jednym ramieniem, jakby mu było wszystko jedno, ale szybko odpowiedział:

— Lubię czerwony i złoty.

Tym razem to Severus skrzywił się.

— _Tylko_ czerwony i złoty?

Chłopiec ponownie wzruszył ramieniem. _Czemu tylko jednym?_

— Niebieski też jest w porządku. I zielony, byle to nie był _tylko_ zielony.

Severus przez chwilę wpatrywał się w Pottera kwaśno.

— W porządku. Proszę rozpocząć.

Krawiec wyciągnął z teczki zmniejszone materiały, a Snape usiadł na fotelu, krzyżując w kostkach nogi.

Wkrótce Whitby udrapował pierwszą tkaninę i z szybkością karabinu maszynowego wbijał w nią szpilki. Wybrany przez niego materiał był wykończony złotą nicią i miał piękny, głęboki odcień szmaragdu — taki sam jak oczy chłopca. Severus uważnie przyglądał się Potterowi, który z nieufnością śledził poczynania krawca. Co jakiś czas wzdrygał się, najwyraźniej obawiając ukłucia. Pomimo niechęci do bycia kojarzonym ze Ślizgonami, szata zdecydowanie mu się podobała.

Krótkim smagnięciem różdżki Whitby odsyłał do sklepu gotowe tkaniny. Po kilku minutach idealnie uszyte partie pojawiały się w schludnie ułożonych kostkach. W ciągu dwóch godzin dobrano skarpetki i bieliznę, a także dopasowano i skrojono dwie szaty wyjściowe, osiem dziennych, dwa letnie płaszcze, trzy piżamy, kilkanaście par koszul, koszulek, bluz, bluzek, spodni i spodenek. Czasami Snape wtrącał się, aprobując wybór lub odrzucając go, a czasami to Potter kręcił gwałtownie głową, szczególnie gdy krawiec zaproponował mu pomarańczowy sweter. Snape musiał się z nim zgodzić — ohydny kolor.

Wkrótce ze sklepu wróciły kapcie z włosia nundu oraz trzy pary skórzanych butów. Whitby opuścił różdżkę i Severus wstał.

— Koszt?

— Dwieście pięćdziesiąt trzy galeony, osiem sykli i dwa knuty.

— Proszę obciążyć moje konto.

— Oczywiście, panie Snape.

Whitby zamknął teczkę i skłoniwszy się nisko Potterowi, podążył za Severusem, który wyprowadził go z salonu. Z powrotem w gabinecie odwrócił się z zamiarem wzięcia garści proszku Fiuu, jednak zanim dosięgnął leżącej na gzymsie miseczki, mistrz eliksirów uniósł różdżkę i wyszeptał:

— _Obliviate._

Czarodziej zamrugał i zmarszczył brwi, ale po chwili jego czoło rozpogodziło się.

— No cóż, mam nadzieję, że tym razem nowe ubrania spełnią oczekiwania, panie Snape.

— Tak, to było to, czego potrzebowałem.

Ponownie uścisnęli swoje dłonie, po czym krawiec zniknął w płomieniach. Severus zablokował sieć Fiuu i wrócił do salonu. Potter stał wciąż w tym samym miejscu, jednakże tym razem wpatrywał się w kopiec ubrań, jakby zrobiły mu jakąś krzywdę.

— Coś z nimi nie tak? — zapytał. _O co znowu temu dzieciakowi chodzi?_

Potter drgnął. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, jakby zobaczył nie Snape'a a wielką tylnowybuchową sklątkę Hagrida.

— N-nie.

Przez długą chwilę Severus obserwował Pottera, próbując wychwycić coś za pomocą legilimencji, ale ten jak zwykle unikał patrzenia mu w oczy. W końcu zrezygnowawszy, rozkazał skrzatowi zabrać nowe rzeczy do pokoju chłopca.

~oOo~

Harry stanął w progu garderoby i przyglądał się, jak Milly sprawnie układa ubrania. Nie pozwoliła sobie pomóc i jak na skrzatkę, która ma wykonywać rozkazy, była wyjątkowo uparta. Może słuchała tylko Snape'a?

Wyciągnął dłoń i przesunął palcami po materiale jednej z szat. Był niezwykle gładki, miękki oraz pachniał nowością. To było dziwne — wiedzieć, że to wszystko należy tylko do niego. W garderobie nie została zapełniona nawet ćwierć dostępnej przestrzeni, a mimo to posiadał teraz więcej ubrań, niż było mu tak naprawdę potrzebne. Czy naprawdę właśnie to Snape miał na myśli, mówiąc „standardowy komplet"?

Nagle usłyszał za plecami pohukiwanie. Odwrócił się i zobaczył ponad tuzin sów tłoczących się na długim parapecie oraz uginających pod ciężarem sporej wielkości paczek. Otworzył okno, a następnie rozpoczął metodyczne odczepianie pakunków. Odciążone sowy natychmiast i z wyraźną ulgą odlatywały.

Kiedy już ostatnia z sów zniknęła za horyzontem, rozerwał brązowy papier i zbadał zawartość paczek. W wielu z nich znajdowały książki. _Mnóstwo_ książek. W kilku jednak znalazł przybory papiernicze, podstawowy zestaw do robienia eliksirów, teleskop, szkolną torbę oraz sporą ilość przysmaku dla sów. Harry poukładał podręczniki na półkach, a pliki pergaminu, kałamarze z atramentem oraz pęk orlich piór schował do szuflad biurka.

Teraz pokój już nie wydawał się być tak pusty jak jeszcze pięć godzin temu.

Po zebraniu zużytych sznurków oraz porozrywanych papierów i wrzuceniu wszystkiego do kosza usiadł przed kominkiem i chwycił z talerza kanapkę. Wizyta krawca przeciągnęła się i Snape zdecydował, że skoro przepadła im pora lunchu, Harry może przegryźć coś w swoim pokoju. Tak więc przeżuwał kęs, myśląc posępnie o zbliżającym się obiedzie i tym, co Snape zadecydował w związku z jego przyjaciółmi.

~oOo~

Obiad okazał się wystawny, ale w granicach zdrowego rozsądku. Najwidoczniej wcześniejsza uczta wynikała z nadgorliwości domowego skrzata (Harry wywnioskował to także po pomrukach Snape'a, w których wyłapał słowa: skrzat, nieposłuszeństwo, kara). Podobnie jak na śniadaniu, kontynuował obserwowanie mężczyzny. Wciąż czuł się wytrącony z równowagi, zupełnie jakby trafił do alternatywnej rzeczywistości i nie mógł znaleźć drogi powrotnej do domu. Nałożył sobie drugiego pasztecika, choć tak naprawdę nie miał na niego ochoty. Nadział kawałek na widelec i zapatrzył się w niego, zastanawiając jednocześnie, kiedy Snape skończy jeść i przedstawi mu swój kompromis.

W końcu mistrz eliksirów odłożył sztućce i wytarł usta serwetką. Puste talerze znikły, a w ich miejsce pojawił się parujący czajniczek i filiżanki. W celu zajęcia czymś rąk Harry nalał sobie herbaty. Przez długi czas mężczyzna w ogóle nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Po prostu odchylił się na krześle i z westchnieniem upił łyk ze swojej filiżanki. Harry gapił się. Nie mógł się powstrzymać. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział Snape'a zrelaksowanego i wyglądającego tak zwyczajnie. Zdawało się, jakby naprawdę cieszył się z tak prozaicznej czynności jak picie popołudniowej herbaty. Zupełnie nie przypominał teraz zgryźliwego i znienawidzonego profesora.

To spowodowało, że zaczął zastanawiać się nad relacją, jaka łączyła Snape'a i jego mamę. Na pewno znali się z Hogwartu, skoro uczęszczali do niego w tym samym czasie. Ale co z tego? Ślizgoni i Gryfoni nie pałali do siebie sympatią, więc było mało prawdopodobne, żeby się przyjaźnili. Jest jeszcze kwestia powiązań z Zakonem, ale Harry nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby Snape kiedykolwiek odłożył animozje na bok. Więc jak doszło do… _tego_? I czemu Snape mu wszystkiego nie wytłumaczył, tylko dał księgę o Zaklęciu Przynależności, jakby to miało wystarczyć?

W końcu nie mógł dłużej wytrzymać i zebrał całą swoją odwagę.

— Jak to się stało, że… — Harry zamachał bezradnie rękoma, wskazując na siebie i Snape'a.

Snape spojrzał na niego uważnie i przez długą chwilę po prostu patrzył. W końcu uniósł obie brwi i Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, o co tak naprawdę pytał.

— Podejrzewam, że wiesz, jak rodzą się dzieci i liczę też, że wiesz, jakie są sposoby, by ich nie mieć?

_Nie, jednak nie dotarło to do niego._

Harry poczerwieniał. Czy właśnie Snape mówił o… seksie? Harry zatrząsł się, krzywiąc jednocześnie. Snape widząc to, uniósł do góry oczy w bardzo niesnape'owski sposób i wyszeptał:

— Drogi Merlinie, ratuj mnie przed nieuświadomionymi nastolatkami. — Następnie spojrzał na niego ze zmęczeniem. — Po twoim pięknym odcieniu na twarzy wnioskuję, że nie masz problemu z pierwszą częścią. A jak jest z drugą?

Harry poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej i wzruszył ramionami. Szczerze powiedziawszy, nie miał pojęcia. Poza tym czarodzieje pewnie i tak inaczej radzili sobie w _tych_ sprawach.

— Czego ci mugole cię uczyli? Masz już piętnaście lat! Absolutnie nie jest to odpowiedni wiek na rozpoczęcie współżycia, ale już czas, żebyś posiadł na ten temat wiedzę. — _Boże_, pomyślał Harry, _utknąłem w koszmarze._ — I żeby było jasne, nie życzę sobie nastoletniej ciąży. Jesteś idealnym przykładem, że wypadki zdarzają się po ludziach.

Snape dał mu wykład w rozdzierających szczegółach. Harry był w połowie przerażony, a w połowie czuł niepokojący podziw, że mężczyzna nie czuje się ani odrobinę skrępowany. Może opiekunowie domów często przeprowadzali takie rozmowy? Pod koniec wypowiedzi — gdy Snape wspomniał, że zasady zdrowego współżycia w równym stopniu odnoszą się do związków heteroseksualnych, jak i homoseksualnych oraz międzygatunkowych — twarz Harry'ego paliła żywym ogniem i miał przemożne pragnienie zapaść się pod ziemię.

— Jak już wiesz, istnieje cała gama zaklęć i eliksirów. Działają w różny sposób, niemniej ich skuteczność szacuje się na dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent. Jesteś dowodem, że ten jeden procent może zdarzyć się każdemu.

— To dlatego niczego nie podejrzewałeś? — zapytał Harry. — No wiesz, że jestem eee… no wiesz.

— Nawet wtedy, gdy Albus postawił przede mną myślodsiewnię i powiedział, że James nie jest twoim ojcem — Snape zamilkł na moment, zatopiony głęboko w myślach. — Nawet wtedy.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Coś mu tu nie pasowało.

— Ale _musiałeś_ wiedzieć. To znaczy, jeśli wtedy byłeś z mamą, to kto inny niż ty?

— Nigdy nie byłem z Lily.

— Ale zrobiliście to!

— Myślisz, że byłem jedynym mężczyzną w jej życiu?

W Harrym zebrał gniew.

— Jeśli twierdzisz, że moja mama była…

— Rozwiązła? — przerwał mu Snape. Jego palce zacisnęły się na podłokietniku, a głos zniżył się do niebezpiecznego szeptu. — Nawet nie waż się wmawiać mi słów, których nigdy nie powiedziałem! [1] — Snape odchylił się na krześle, i już spokojniej, kontynuował: — Twoja matka miała wielu adoratorów i po zaginięciu Jamesa niejeden był gotów zaoferować ramię do wypłakania. Skoro wiedziałem, że mogła spotykać się z kimkolwiek, a my widzieliśmy się tylko tamten jeden raz i na dodatek użyliśmy zaklęcia, to jak myślisz, zakładałbym cokolwiek?

Harry nic z tego nie rozumiał.

— Ale dlaczego?

— Dlaczego co?

— Dlaczego to się stało? Dlaczego mama miałaby spotykać się z kimś innym? Nie kochała Jamesa?

Snape wykrzywił wąskie wargi.

— Życie to nie bajka, Potter, a miłość nie jest piękną opowieścią o księciu na białym koniu i jego księżniczce. Ludzie robią rzeczy, o które wcześniej nigdy by się nie posądzali, na przykład ze strachu, zawiści czy żalu. Miłość nie zawsze jest wierna, ani cierpliwa, ani łaskawa, nie zawsze jest też do końca swoich dni.

Harry wpatrzył się w blat stołu. Snape nic nie wyjaśnił, nie naprawdę, a jednocześnie rzucił mu w twarz wszystko, w co Harry wierzył. Nagle poczuł się pusty, jakby ktoś wyrwał mu serce i zapomniał włożyć z powrotem. Każde okrutne słowo bolało, odciskając na nim palący ślad, z tym, że ten był niewidoczny, na duszy.

Snape wyciągnął z kieszeni miniaturową paczuszkę i położył na stole. Stuknął weń różdżką i przywrócił do pierwotnego rozmiaru. Były to listy od jego przyjaciół i spóźnione prezenty urodzinowe.

— Wczoraj był trzydziesty pierwszy lipca. Twoje urodziny.

Harry kiwnął mechanicznie głową. Zapomniał. Pierwszy raz w życiu zapomniał.

— Dyrektor trochę inaczej zaplanował wczorajsze spotkanie. Chyba miał nadzieję, że pragnienie posiadania żyjącego rodzica przezwycięży naszą antypatię i dojdziesz do wniosku, że jest to najlepszy prezent na taką okazję.

Harry nie odpowiedział. Ostrożnie podniósł koperty. Na pierwszej widniało staranne pismo Hermiony.

— Jeśli będziesz chciał, możesz utrzymywać listowny kontakt. Dumbledore zgodził się być pośrednikiem. Możesz pisać, o czym tylko chcesz, o ile nie zdradzisz, gdzie jesteś ani kim obecnie jesteś. W przeciągu roku powiemy prawdę Weasleyom oraz pannie Granger. W końcu będą domagać się spotkania z tobą i nie będzie żadnego powodu, dlaczego mamy im tego zabraniać.

— Ale oni nikomu nie powiedzą — zaprzeczył Harry. — Dlaczego ukrywać to przed nimi _teraz_?

— Jesteś pewien, że szanowny pan Weasley jest na tyle dobrym aktorem, że po powrocie do Hogwartu nie zdradzi się zachowaniem czy przez nieuwagę nie nazwie cię dawnym imieniem? Twoi przyjaciele muszą zachowywać się, jakby wierzyli, że Harry Potter rzeczywiście się ukrywa i że ten nowy uczeń, który dołączy pierwszego września, jest dla nich kimś tak samo nowym jak dla reszty. Nie miej złudzeń, każdy wie, że się przyjaźnicie i z początku cała uwaga skupi się na nich.

— A czy nie można… — Harry przełknął z trudem. — Czy nie mogą tutaj przyjść? Ten jeden raz. Zanim mój wygląd zmieni się całkowicie.

Snape spojrzał na niego z czymś, co można było wziąć za współczucie, ale Harry wątpił, że jest zdolny do takich uczuć.

— Wciąż jesteś łatwo rozpoznawalny przez obcych, jednak każdy, kto cię bliżej zna, zauważy różnice. A my nie możemy odpowiedzieć na pytania, które na pewno będą chcieli zadać. Poza tym według oficjalnej wersji nadal jesteś półprzytomny w wyniku wyczerpania magicznego. Tak więc musisz poczekać do następnych wakacji albo przynajmniej do świąt.

~oOo~

Harry zamknął się w swoim pokoju i usiadł w rogu łóżka. Kciukiem delikatnie przesuwał po gładkim materiale brązowych kopert, ale nie patrzył na nie. Czy to wszystko, co mu teraz zostało? Listy? Rok czy nawet pół wydawał się być zbyt długi, by możliwym było przetrwanie go samemu.

W końcu zebrał się w sobie i otworzył pierwszą kopertę.

_Kochany Harry,  
>gdziekolwiek teraz jesteś, mam nadzieję że wszystko jest w porządku. Wszyscy bardzo się martwimy i tęsknimy…<em>

Poczuł, jak żelazna obręcz zaciska się na jego piersi i przez sekundę nie mógł oddychać.

…_Ostatnie wydarzenia były straszne. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, gdy zobaczyłam w „Proroku" Twój zniszczony dom. Zaraz potem była ta sprawa w ministerstwie i powiedziano nam, że teraz wracasz do zdrowia po magicznym wyczerpaniu. Dorośli twierdzą, że mogą minąć miesiące, zanim zupełnie staniesz na nogi. Jednak JA nie wierzę, że to byłeś Ty, Harry. Powiedzmy sobie prawdę w oczy. Nie umiałbyś rzucić tamtego zaklęcia (kogo to był pomysł, żeby podszywać się pod Ciebie?)._

_W tej chwili spędzam wakacje w Norze. Wczoraj profesor Dumbledore wstąpił do nas i potwierdził plotki, że w tym roku nie wracasz do Hogwartu. Nie mam pojęcia, czemu to wszystko służy, bo nawet nie podał nam powodu. Jakby chciał nam przekazać, że to, co mówią gazety, jest farsą. Co dokładnie stało się podczas ataku na Privet Drive, Harry? Czy bardzo zostałeś ranny? To takie frustrujące nic nie wiedzieć!_

_Ron z początku zazdrościł Ci, że nie będziesz musiał chodzić na lekcje, ale powiedziałam mu, że przecież nie weźmiesz też udziału w nadchodzących meczach quidditcha. Teraz się dąsa..._

Harry parsknął śmiechem, a obręcz na jego piersi rozluźniła się nieco.

…_Dużo się ucz, unikaj kłopotów i szybko odpisz. Ślę Ci też najlepsze życzenia i liczę, że prezent Ci się spodoba._

_Uściski,  
>Hermiona<em>

Harry odłożył list. Ignorując prezenty, skulił się w kłębek na miękkim materacu. Otwierał kolejno koperty i odczytywał życzenia powrotu do zdrowia, wyrazy żalu, że nie będzie mógł wrócić do Hogwartu, i dziesiątki ciepłych słów. Napisali do niego nie tylko Ron i Hermiona, ale też Molly i Artur, Hagrid, bliźniacy, Ginny, Neville, Luna, a nawet bracia Creevey. Jedynie jedna osoba, od której odpowiedzi tak bardzo wyczekiwał, nie wysłała żadnej wiadomości — Syriusz. Z pewnym ściskiem w żołądku Harry pomyślał, że może Dumbledore powiedział mu, że nie jest synem Jamesa Pottera i teraz jego ojciec chrzestny nie chce mieć z nim nic wspólnego.

Kiedy skończył czytać, przetarł oczy i przymknął na chwilę zmęczone powieki.

_Usłyszał pukanie do drzwi, a gdy krzyknął „proszę!", otworzyły się i ujrzał Dumbledore'a psotnie uśmiechającego się do niego. A tuż za jego ramieniem…_

— _Ron, Hermiona!_

_I nagle Harry trzymał w objęciach drobne ciało przyjaciółki, a burza brązowych loków przesłoniła mu świat. Ron klepał go po plecach, jakby właśnie wygrał mecz quidditcha._

— _Dobrze cię widzieć, stary._

_Harry odsunął się na wyciągnięcie ramion i spojrzał na Hermionę. W jej brązowych oczach błyszczały łzy, a dolna warga lekko drgała._

— _Wszystko w porządku, Harry?_

_Te proste słowa dotknęły czegoś głęboko ukrytego w nim. Odwrócił wzrok i zamrugał gwałtownie. Kiedy poczuł na swoim ramieniu dziewczęcą dłoń, wziął głęboki oddech i wyszeptał:_

— _Nic nie jest w porządku._

Harry obudził się gwałtownie i przez chwilę próbował zrozumieć, gdzie się znajduje. Kiedy dotarło to do niego, jęknął i przykrył głowę poduszką, zrzucając na podłogę część listów. Po chwili usłyszał przytłumione przez poduszkę „pop". Uchylił ją i zobaczył skrzatkę wpatrującą się w niego wielkimi oczami.

— Pan oczekuje panicza na kolacji. Za pięć minut.

Harry ponownie jęknął, ale mimo to odpowiedział:

— Zaraz zejdę.

~oOo~

Kolację spędzali w ciszy, podczas gdy przeróżne uczucia kłębiły się w Harrym i za nic nie potrafił ich stłumić. Nie mógł już ignorować tych wszystkich zmian. To działo się, tu i teraz. Cały dzień był przygotowaniem do zupełnie nowego życia. Nagle stanął przed obliczem nagiej prawdy, że na jego własnych oczach świat, który zbudował w wieku jedenastu lat — świat pełen przyjaciół i codziennych radości zostaje mu odbierany kawałek po kawałku, że znika niczym piasek przesypujący się pomiędzy palcami.

Mówił sobie, że to tylko chwilowe, zaledwie kilka miesięcy, że wszystko można zacząć od nowa, ale Harry był zmęczony. Nie chciał udawać, kłamać i z roztrzaskanych szczątków swojego życia próbować odbudować coś, co można nim nazwać. Nie chciał wracać do tych lat u Dursleyów, w których był samotny.

— Chciałbym odwiedzić groby Dursleyów.

Sam zdziwił się, kiedy wypowiedział te słowa, ale było w nich coś oczyszczającego. Jakby robił na przekór temu, co Snape próbował osiągnąć i przejmował kontrolę, chwytając w ręce teraźniejszość. Bo chociaż nie może zmienić przeszłości ani wynagrodzić krzywd, nadal pozostawało coś, co powinien zrobić.

Głowa Snape'a poderwała się do góry. Czarne oczy utkwiły w nim wnikliwie spojrzenie.

— Nie. To zbyt niebezpieczne.

— Można użyć eliksiru wielosokowego, tak jak zrobił to profesor Dumbledore.

— Czarny Pan będzie się tego spodziewał. Wie, że nie byłeś na pogrzebie.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i rozluźnił zaciśnięte na sztućcach palce. Starając się utrzymać opanowany głos, nalegał:

— To _moja_ wina, że nie żyją. Muszę chociaż…

— By _co dokładnie_ zrobić? — przerwał mu Snape. — Czy w ogóle zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak bezsensowna jest twoja prośba? To nie przywróci im życia, a ty niepotrzebnie narazisz się na niebezpieczeństwo.

— Gdyby nie ja, żyliby teraz. Voldemort chciał mnie, _mnie_. Dursleyowie nie chcieli wychowywać czarodzieja i wcale nie musieli, ale zrobili to, płacąc życiem. I wiesz, co ci powiem? Dudley wiedział, gdzie się znajduję, ale nie powiedział tego Voldemortowi. A co _ja_ zrobiłem? — Harry wytarł rękawem łzę wściekłości. — Jedynie odwróciłem się i uciekłem.

— To była ich decyzja. Ludzie umierają codziennie. Równie dobrze…

— Mogłem to zrobić! — wykrzyknął Harry, uderzając pięścią w stół. — Byłem tam, ukryty i nikt mnie nie widział! Wystarczyło rzucić zaklęcie!

Snape wychylił się do przodu, jakby miał zamiar złapać Harry'ego za kołnierz i potrząsnąć.

— Ty głupi dzieciaku! Nikt z śmierciożerców nie widział cię tylko dlatego, że znajdowałeś się blisko chroniącego cię domu! Ale wystarczyło wyściubić nosa przed Czarnym Panem i byłbyś martwy. Myślisz, że stanowiłeś dla niego jakiekolwiek zagrożenie? Nawet gdyby udało ci się dobrze wycelować, miałbyś szczęście, jeśli straciłby przytomność!

Harry wstał, przewracając krzesło.

— Udałoby mi się! Wiem, że udałoby mi się!

Snape zacisnął palce na krawędzi stołu i również wstał. Jego twarz nabrała ostrych, groźnych rysów.

— _Żaden_ czternastolatek nie byłby w stanie zabić, rzucając _Avadę Kedavrę_ po raz pierwszy.

— Skąd wiesz?

— Ponieważ miałem tyle samo lat co ty, kiedy rzuciłem ją po raz pierwszy!

Harry gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze do płuc i rozszerzonymi oczami wpatrywał się w Snape'a. Jak on mógł mówić o tym wszystkim w tak bezduszny sposób? Jak mógł stać tutaj i twierdzić, że jest znawcą niewybaczalnych? Jak mógł szydzić z niego i rozgrzeszać? Te wszystkie emocje, które odczuwał: wina, bezradność, samotność, lęk przed nieznaną przyszłością, trawiły jego ciało niczym kwas, każąc napierać mocniej, zmuszając do przekraczania kolejnej granicy, wręcz domagając się, by dał upust wszystkiemu, bo w innym razie zniszczyłyby go.

Przestał nad sobą panować. Chwycił talerz i cisnął nim przez pokój. Snape zrobił unik i naczynie roztrzaskało się na podłodze u jego stóp. Mężczyzna zbladł wściekły.

— Ty niewdzięczny, mały smarkaczu…

— Nienawidzę cię! Nienawidzę! Nienawidzę!

Zapragnął zranić Snape'a jak najmocniej, zburzyć jego spokój i chłód, żeby bolało go tak samo jak jego, żeby czuł tę samą złość, to same palące uczucie rozrywające pierś. Z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem podnosił nowe przedmioty i ciskał nimi. Jednak zanim zamachnął się z pierwszym z nich, Snape wyszarpnął z rękawa różdżkę i wyczarował tarczę. Naczynia rozbijały się o nią nieszkodliwie.

— Z wzajemnością.

— Oczywiście, że tak! — krzyczał Harry. Cały się trząsł z niepohamowanej złości. Jego magia wibrowała tak mocno, że zastawa drgała. — Nienawidziłeś mnie już od pierwszego dnia, w którym mnie zobaczyłeś. I co, łyso ci teraz, że okazałem się twoim synem? — Harry cisnął w niego szklanką. Również rozbiła się o tarczę Snape'a i to tylko jeszcze bardziej go rozwścieczyło.

Kiedy chwycił kolejną szklankę, smagnięciem różdżki Snape wyrwał mu ją z ręki.

— Natychmiast się uspokój albo pożałujesz…

— Nie będziesz mi mówił, co mam robić!

Harry rzucił wazą, zanim Snape zdążył wytrącić mu ją z ręki. Tym razem spudłował i naczynie roztrzaskało się o ścianę. Ostre fragmenty porcelany rozprysły się po jadalni, rozcinając mu policzek. Snape stracił cierpliwość. W ułamku sekundy rzucił zaklęcie i ciało Harry'ego zesztywniało, po czym upadło głucho na ziemię.

— Mówiłem ci, że masz się uspokoić!

Chociaż był sparaliżowany tylko od szyi w dół, Harry nie odpowiedział. Było mu niedobrze, a świat wirował przed oczami.

— Tym razem uwolnię cię z zaklęcia, ale jeśli będziesz się rzucać, spetryfikuję cię znowu i tak pozostawię aż do śniadania. Może do tego czasu przemyślisz swoje zachowanie.

Snape schylił i stuknął w jego pierś różdżką, wypowiadając inkantację. Następnie chwycił go za ramię z zamiarem pociągnięcia na nogi.

— Co zrobiłeś mojej mamie? — wykrztusił Harry. — Groziłeś jej, by się zgodziła, czy po prostu ją zgwałciłeś?

Uścisk na ramieniu stał się tak mocny, że Harry krzyknął. Gdy spojrzał na Snape'a, ledwo mógł go rozpoznać. Była w nim czysta furia. Jego dłoń drżała zaciśnięta w pięść i wyglądał, jakby chciał rozerwać go na strzępy gołymi rękami. Harry szarpnął się w strachu, myśląc, że za chwilę go uderzy. Palce na jego ramieniu zacisnęły się jeszcze bardziej i to było nie do zniesienia. Jęknął, a w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy.

— Powinienem był zostawić cię Malfoyowi — wysyczał Snape, obnażając zęby.

Gdy go puścił, Harry chwycił się za bolące ramię i skulił.

Po sekundzie rozbrzmiał trzask drzwi.

Harry został sam.

* * *

><p><strong>Koniec rozdziału jedenastego<strong>

* * *

><p>[1] Wiedziałam, że kiedyś odbije się na mnie moment, w którym Snape przeklina Lily. Oczywiście nazywając ją dziwką, nie miał na myśli rozwiązłości, ale sam fakt pozostaje. Chyba nadszedł czas, aby zmienić tamten fragment na inne słowo, w tym przypadku „suka". Wiem, że wielu osobom nie podobało się wcześniejsze określenie i najprawdopodobniej nie spodoba się także to. Jednak jestem zdania, że Snape — jak duża część ludzi — jest w stanie w chwilach zdrady czy upokorzenia mówić źle nawet o tych, których kocha najmocniej. Przecież w kanonie nazwał Lily szlamą, a wszyscy wiemy, że w czarodziejskim świecie jest to karygodne i niedopuszczalne określenie.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_

**Margaret Lengyel** — _zacznę od tego, że strasznie cieszę się, gdy wchodzę tutaj i widzę od Ciebie komentarz pod niemal każdym nowym rozdziałem. Taki czytelnik to skarb. Oczywiście nie mogłam również przeoczyć powtarzających się nicków takich jak **ewa**, **myk-myk**, **Ta-O-Zbyt-Wielu-Nickach** i **Ruda098** — wszystkim Wam serdecznie dziękuję za wsparcie. A odpowiadając na pytanie zawarte w komentarzu: nie mam gotowej całości. Powstało jedynie kilka porozrzucanych scenek i plan, który obejmuje trzydzieści rozdziałów. Jednakże to, ile ich ostatecznie napiszę, zależy od pewnych rzeczy. Ale o tym niżej, bo pozwoliłam sobie skierować tę notkę do wszystkich._

_Świadomie związałam się z „Magią Przynależności" na bardzo długi czas. Jakby nie patrzeć, publikuję już od ponad roku i jeśli chcę tę historię skończyć, muszę poświęcić jej przynajmniej drugie tyle. Jednak coraz częściej nie chce mi się. Dlaczego? Ponieważ pisanie tak długiego tekstu wymaga ode mnie mnóstwa czasu oraz zaangażowania, i trzeba wiele samozaparcia, żeby być konsekwentnym. A kiedy widzę, że lewie dwie osoby skomentowały ostatni rozdział, to mam wrażenie, że moja praca idzie na marne i jest niepotrzebna. Słyszę jedynie echo — nie wiem nawet, czy wzbudził jakiekolwiek emocje, czy wręcz przeciwnie, był nudny jak flaki z olejem. Piszę nie tylko dla siebie, bo lubię, ale też dla Was. Nie jestem samonapędzającą się maszynką do tworzenia rozdziałów — autorzy potrzebują motywacji.  
><em>

_Na koniec pozwolę sobie podać kilka danych ze statystyk, ponieważ jakiś czas temu naszła mnie pewna refleksja: każdy rozdział ma ponad 1200 odsłon, 25 osób ma to opowiadanie w ulubionych i 30 w alertach, a ok. 1500 czytelników zawitało tu w ostatnich czterech miesiącach. Natomiast do 10 rozdziałów otrzymałam 32 komentarze — co przeliczając, wychodzi po 3 na rozdział. Co więcej, większość osób, które zaznaczyło MP w ulubionych i alertach nigdy go nie skomentowało. Gdyby każdy dorzucił swoją cegiełkę i naskrobał coś chociaż jeden jedyny raz, to najprawdopodobniej mielibyśmy tutaj komentatorski potop x_x Niestety jest inaczej i wieją przeciągi._

_Dlatego też postanowiłam zwrócić się do Was wszystkich, a szczególnie do tych, którzy czytają po cichaczu. Jeśli zależy Wam na tym opowiadaniu, zostawcie po sobie ślad, naweńcie troszkę. Naprawdę miło byłoby otrzymać od Was odzew. A tym, którzy dotychczas skomentowali, jeszcze raz dziękuję i będę szczęśliwa, jeśli ponownie usłyszę, co myślicie._


	12. Bo każdy popełnia błędy

****Beta: Jasmin Kain.****

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 12. Bo każdy popełnia błędy<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~<strong>

_Prawdziwym błędem jest błąd popełnić i nie naprawić go._

_— Konfucjusz_

**~oOo~**

* * *

><p>Harry nie wiedział, jak długo leżał na twardej podłodze. Czuł się wypompowany, jakby przebiegł milę bez zatrzymania i jednocześnie próbował zrozumieć, co właśnie się wydarzyło. Pod skórą wciąż tliła się wściekłość, jednak powoli gasła, zostawiając przerażającą świadomość, że czeka go tutaj piekło. Jakimś cudem Snape go nie uderzył, ale na pewno nie puści mu dzisiejszego wybuchu płazem. Boże, co go podkusiło? Przecież wiedział, że jest teraz na jego łasce, a na śniadaniu Snape jasno dał mu do zrozumienia, że ukarze go, jeśli będzie nieposłuszny. Harry próbował wyobrazić sobie te wszystkie straszne rzeczy, które mężczyzna może zrobić. Niewiedza nakręcała go jeszcze bardziej, bo Snape nigdy nie wspomniał, jakie będą czekać go kary.<p>

W końcu ostrożnie podniósł się. Prawe ramię bolało niemiłosiernie i Harry podciągnął rękaw koszuli, by je obejrzeć — na gładkiej skórze wyraźnie odznaczał się czerwony ślad palców.

_Nie może tu zostać._

Nie miał pojęcia, co robić. Nie miał celu ani planu. Wiedział jedynie, że nie może tu zostać.

Zrobił krok w kierunku tarasu i świat zawirował mu przed oczami. Zachwiał się i musiał przytrzymać się krawędzi stołu, żeby nie upaść. Kiedy obraz ponownie nabrał stałych kształtów, podszedł do szklanych drzwi i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Na bezchmurnym niebie słońce powoli chyliło się ku linii horyzontu, ale wciąż nie straciło ostrości. Harry zamrugał i wziął głęboki oddech w próbie uspokojenia skotłowanych myśli.

Szedł przed siebie jak w amoku. Tylko raz obejrzał się wstecz, bardziej ze strachu, że Snape zobaczy go z okna i przyprowadzi z powrotem. Minął pierwsze drzewa i kamienne ławki, drogę usłaną kocimi łbami, a potem jezioro mieniące się w świetle zachodu oraz leśną ścieżkę. W końcu dotarł do łąki, na której leżały sporej wielkości białe kamienie. Zatrzymał się na krawędzi. To tutaj kończyła się ochrona domu. To tutaj dyrektor nałożył swoje własne bariery, żeby był bezpieczny. Jedna część Harry'ego wiedziała, że postępuje strasznie głupio i lekkomyślnie, ale druga część, ta bardziej gwałtowna, mówiła mu, że każde wyjście jest lepsze niż to, co czekało go tutaj.

_Nie zmuszą go do mieszkania ze Snape'em. Mogą go nawet związać i siłą zaciągnąć z powrotem. Wtedy po prostu ucieknie jeszcze raz._

Zrobił krok i przestąpił kamienie.

Przez długi czas wędrował różnymi dróżkami, mijał jary i wzniesienia. Czasami jakiś ptak wzbijał się gwałtownie w powietrze, a niekiedy coś poruszało się w zbożu, i Harry nasłuchiwał, po czasie uświadamiając sobie, że był to tylko wiatr kołyszący kłosami. Wokół niego rozpościerały się nieprzerwane połacie łąk, dzikich pól i lasów, sprawiając, że całe to miejsce wyglądało na bezludne. Wierzył jednak, że w końcu trafi na jakichś czarodziejów. Gdyby tylko znalazł magiczne domostwo, mógłby powiedzieć, że się zgubił, i poprosić o użyczenie kominka. Po dzisiejszej reakcji krawca wątpił, żeby ktokolwiek odmówił mu pomocy. A co do jego rzekomego magicznego wyczerpania, to pieprzyć plan Snape'a, zawsze może twierdzić, że cudownie ozdrowiał. Magia, prawda? Dlatego nie przestawał iść naprzód i nie zwracał uwagi na pulsujący ból głowy ani protesty ciała pragnącego odpoczynku.

Dopiero gdy słońce zaczęło znikać, ujrzał w oddali chatę. Podszedł bliżej, ale rozczarował się. Nikt domu nie zamieszkiwał. Budynek przekrzywił się, jakby jakiś olbrzym przysiadł na jego prawej połowie. Fundamenty zmurszały, nadgryzione zębem czasu. Zielone plamy pleśni oblepiały pokruszony tynk, ginąc w bluszczu i pokrzywach. W okiennicach brakowało wielu szczebelków, ale okropnie brudne szyby, przytrzymywane przez ramy łuszczące się od białej farby, wciąż pozostawały całe.

Harry spojrzał na niebo, które ciemniało z każdą chwilą i nerwowo przygryzł wargę. Powinien przeczekać tu do świtu.

Kilka razy pociągnął mocno za zardzewiałe drzwi, aż ustąpiły. Wszedł do środka, wzbijając pod stopami obłoczki kurzu. Wnętrze okazało się być całkiem znośne — ciepłe i suche, prawdopodobnie od nagrzanych słońcem ścian. W głównym pokoju znalazł kilka półek zżartych przez korniki oraz obdrapany szezlong w kolorze bordo. Przysiadł na jego skraju, kuląc nogi i oplatając kolana ramionami. Zapatrzył się w przestrzeń, wracając myślami do wydarzeń ostatnich dni. Sprawiały wrażenie tak nieprawdopodobnych i odrealnionych, jakby były złym snem albo dotyczyły kogoś obcego. Czasami nie mógł uwierzyć, że to wszystko nie było jedynie wytworem jego umysłu, ale wydarzyło się naprawdę.

Niebo za szybkami zmieniło barwę na granat, wpuszczając do środka blade światło księżyca i Harry stracił rachubę, ile minęło czasu. Czując potworne zmęczenie, zacieśnił uścisk na kolanach i wtulił w nie policzek.

Co ma zrobić rano? Wrócić? Nie może wrócić, ale też nie może tu zostać. A co jeśli go znajdą? Szarpnął mocno za włosy. Zupełnie zapomniał o Knocie, który tak bardzo chciał go adoptować. Jeśli pokaże się w Londynie, wszystko wyjdzie na jaw i wtedy dzisiejsze problemy wypadną blado w porównaniu z tymi, które mogłyby go czekać. O ile oczywiście nie natknie się wcześniej na jakiegoś śmierciożercę.

Miał przesrane. Na całej linii.

Gdyby tylko mniej przypominał siebie, byłby zwykłym dzieciakiem i nikt nie zwróciłby na niego uwagi. Roześmiał się ponuro. Jeszcze wczoraj był tą perspektywą _przerażony_, a teraz — kiedy było mu to tak bardzo na rękę — skakałby z radości.

A gdyby tak udało mu się dostać prosto do Nory? Przecież od samego początku nie chciał ukrywać prawdy przed ludźmi, których traktował jak rodzinę. Ufał Ronowi i Hermionie. Wiedział, że pomogą mu oraz dotrzymają tajemnicy, choćby od tego zależało ich życie. Ale co będzie, jeśli przyjdzie profesor Dumbledore i zabierze go stamtąd? Albo co gorsza, przyjdzie Snape? Harry zacisnął powieki. Nawet nie chciał sobie tego wyobrażać.

Wtedy — zupełnie niespodziewanie — jego pierś przeszył bolesny skurcz. A potem kolejny. I jeszcze jeden. Przycisnął dłoń do serca. Nie mógł oddychać.

Świat rozpłynął się w ciemności i drżeniu.

Harry upadł na podłogę, a każdy jego nerw zapłonął.

~oOo~

Snape nie wiedział, co dokładnie wydarzyło się po tym, jak opuścił jadalnię. Nie pamiętał, jak doszedł do swojej sypialni, ani w jaki sposób znalazł się w łazience. Nawet teraz, gdy stał nad umywalką i drżącymi rękoma opłukiwał twarz, nie był pewny, co się stało. W jaki sposób stracił nad tym wszystkim kontrolę?

O mało go nie uderzył. _Chciał_ go uderzyć. Pragnął zrobić nawet więcej niż to.

Ta myśl była przerażająca.

Ponownie opłukał twarz. Następnie zamknął oczy i wziął kilka głębokich wdechów w marnej próbie uspokojenia zszarganych nerwów. W końcu wyprostował się, wrócił do sypialni i usiadł bezwładnie na krześle. Złość powoli wypalała się, pozostawiając po sobie potworne znużenie oraz pustkę.  
>Tym razem <em>czuł<em> to wyraźnie — magię, która wciąż utrzymywała się w chłopcu. Tę samą magię, która za wszelką cenę miała upodobnić go do Jamesa. Ona sięgała do umysłu Severusa, igrając z nim, odbierając trzeźwy osąd, i przez jeden moment był tak cholernie pewny, że stoi przed nim nastoletni James.

_Potter leżał tam, bezbronny, ale wciąż butny, szydzący z niego._

_Potter stał przed nim, z różdżką w dłoni, a jego twarz wykrzywiła się brzydko w wyrazie złości._

_— Co zrobiłeś mojej mamie? — krzyknął Harry. — Zmusiłeś ją, by to zrobiła, czy po prostu ją zgwałciłeś?_

_— Co zrobiłeś Lily, Snape? — krzyknął James. — Zaszantażowałeś ją, czy po prostu rzuciłeś na nią Imperio?_

Wspomnienie zachowania Pottera wciąż miało ostre krawędzie, serce wciąż przyspieszało swój bieg, a krew krążyła szybciej w żyłach. Jednak pomimo tego, że omal nie oberwał w głowę talerzem i rzucono mu w twarz obrzydliwe oskarżenia, nie miał sił się dłużej złościć. Czy nie był pewny, że prędzej zostanie obwiniony o całe zło świata, niż usłyszy „dziękuję" za to wszystko, co ostatnio zrobił? Czy nie spodziewał się, że chłopak może wybuchnąć? Czy nie brał pod uwagę każdej możliwości?

Dzieciak nic nie wiedział o jego relacjach z Lily, a poza tym Severus był jedyną osobą w zasięgu ręki, na której mógł wyładować gniew, jaki kumulował się w nim przez ostatnie dni. Snape podejrzewał, że rozmowa o Dursleyach była tylko czubkiem góry lodowej, zapalnikiem, od którego wszystko potoczyło się niczym kostki domina. Na dodatek świadomie pozbawił Pottera wyimaginowanej kontroli, bo tak po prostu stwierdził zwykły fakt, że był bezsilny i nic nie mógł zrobić.

Snape westchnął. Pamiętał łzy chłopca i to jak kulił się, chwytając za ramię. Jak bardzo go skrzywdził? Czy użył aż tyle siły? Wiedział, że powinien go wyleczyć, a potem… jakoś to wszystko naprawić. Miał jednak wątpliwości, czy potrafił. Był przyzwyczajony do respektu, nawet jeśli podszytego strachem, więc jak teraz ma poradzić sobie ze zbuntowanym i okaleczonym na duszy nastolatkiem?

W końcu zdecydował, że najpierw obaj muszą ochłonąć. Nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie, jeśli między nimi znowu rozpęta się kłótnia. Przymknął oczy i skoncentrował myśli na swoim oddechu, który powoli wyrównywał się, aż stał się jednostajnym rytmem. Kiedy resztki złości opuściły go, a umysł znów miał cudownie jasny, zwlókł się z krzesła i udał się do sypialni chłopca.

Zapukał do drzwi. Cisza. Zapukał ponownie. Znowu brak odpowiedzi. Nacisnął klamkę.

Pokój był pusty.

— Milly. — Skrzatka pojawiła się przed nim z cichym trzaskiem. — Przyprowadź pana Pottera.

— Tak jest, sir. — Stworzenie ukłoniło się, łopocząc długimi uszami i znikło. Po kilku sekundach pojawiło się ponownie z wyraźnym zdenerwowaniem. — Panicza nie ma, sir. Milly przeszukała całą posiadłość i panicza nigdzie nie ma, sir.

Wnętrzności Severusa skręciły się w ciasny, duszący supeł. Merlinie i wszyscy święci, Czarny Pan grasuje, śmierciożercy i dementorzy na wolności, a dzieciak nawet nie ma różdżki. Albus go zabije, a Lily nigdy nie wybaczy.

— Pomożesz go szukać.

Zacisnąwszy palce na różdżce, aportował się na granicy rezydencji. Słońce powoli znikało za horyzontem i to sprawiło, że serce podskoczyło Severusowi do gardła — myśl, że Potter jest teraz całkowicie sam i bez żadnej ochrony, a wkrótce wszystko pochłonie ciemna noc, była nie do zniesienia. Przecież tu aż roi się od zwodników, trolli, szyszymor, kapp i kelpi…

Bez wahania przeszedł linię wyznaczoną przez białe kamienie i ustawił różdżkę na otwartej dłoni. Mając nadzieję, że chłopak nie zaszedł daleko i uda się go namierzyć w ten prosty sposób, wypowiedział szybko:

— _Wskaż mi Harry'ego Pottera. _

Na szczęście zaklęcie zadziałało. Różdżka obróciła się wokół własnej osi, wskazując wschód.

Nie tracąc czasu, razem z Milly przeczesywał okolicę, to aportując się, to przemierzając drogę pieszo. Kiedy słońce zupełnie zniknęło, a ciemność rozpostarła się nad światem, Severus spojrzał na niebo. Pełna tarcza księżyca świeciła jasno. Wilkołaki, pomyślał w panice, jakby tego było mało, mogą rozszarpać go wilkołaki! Spokojnie, może jeszcze wszystko dobrze się skończy. Potter wciąż pozostawał w zasięgu zaklęcia wskazującego, więc ile może im zająć odnalezienie go? Och, jak tylko dorwie tego durnego dzieciaka i przywlecze do domu, to da mu taki wykład, że chłopak popamięta go do końca życia!

Wkrótce Snape stanął na rozwidleniu ścieżki. Z prawej strony rozpościerał się bór, a na wprost wzgórza. Ponownie rzucił zaklęcie i różdżka zatrzymała się na drodze przed nim. Jednak już po chwili zaczęła kręcić się we wszystkich kierunkach.

Przytknął palce do skroni, na której perliły się krople potu. Albo Potter znalazł się poza zasięgiem, albo działo się coś złego. Severus rozkazał Milly wrócić do Prince Manor i powiadomić o wszystkim Albusa, jeśli w ciągu kwadransa nie wróci z chłopcem. Następnie aportował się o dwie mile. Po ponownym „wskaż mi" różdżka obróciła się szybciej i pewniej, wskazując północny zachód. Potter musiał być blisko. Pamiętając, że niedaleko znajdują się ruiny posiadłości Prewettów, wybrał je jako kolejny punkt aportacyjny.

Jedno spojrzenie na zdeptaną trawę, zgarnięty na bok bluszcz i uchylone frontowe drzwi sprawiło, że jego ciało ogarnęła niesamowita ulga. W tę część okolicy nikt się nie zapuszczał, co oznaczało, że chłopak był tutaj. Severus wyszeptał _Lumos_ i wszedł do brudnego pomieszczenia. Od razu usłyszał świszczący, nierówny oddech.

Potter leżał na ziemi. Jego oczy uciekły w głąb czaszki, palce wygięły się groteskowo, a on sam trząsł się spazmatycznie. Snape poznał to od razu. Atak postcruciatusowy.

Przypadł do chłopca, nie zważając na brud podłogi, i chwycił go w ramiona. Następnie aportował się na granice posiadłości, by po szybkim przestąpieniu kamieni przenieść ich prosto do swojego laboratorium. Milly natychmiast pojawiła się obok i zagarnęła przedmioty znajdujące się na dużym stole. Jedną dłonią przytrzymując głowę chłopca, Severus położył go na blacie i smagnięciem różdżki przywołał potrzebne eliksiry. Pomimo mocnego uścisku Potter przelewał mu się przez ręce. Severus nie chciał rzucać zaklęcia paraliżującego, bo sztuczne unieruchomienie sprawiłoby chłopcu jeszcze większy ból niż ten, który z pewnością już odczuwał, więc przywiązał go, wyczarowując magiczne więzy wokół kostek, nadgarstków i torsu.

— Milly, przytrzymaj mu głowę, nie dam rady napoić go w ten sposób.

Choć skrzatka wpatrywała się w całą scenę z szeroko otwartymi, przestraszonymi oczami, wykonała polecenie bez sprzeciwu. Snape siłą zmusił szczęki Pottera do rozwarcia i wlał najpierw eliksir post-Crucio, a następnie przeciwbólowy oraz na rozluźnienie mięśni. Odłożył puste fiolki i obserwował chłopca.

Początkowo nic się nie zmieniło. Ciało Pottera nadal drgało i łapało płytkie, chrapliwe oddechy. Dopiero po kilku sekundach nagle wygięło się w łuk tak mocno, że sznury napięły się niebezpiecznie. Snape szybko poluzował je, by zbyt mocny nacisk nie wyrządził chłopca krzywdy. Zaciśnięte usta chłopca otworzyły się lekko i wydobył się z nich żałosny skowyt. Kątem oka Severus widział, jak Milly cofa się i kuli z pięściami przyciśniętymi do uszu.

Wtem wszystko ustało. Harry opadł bezwładnie na blat. Jedynym dowodem tego, co przed chwilą się wydarzyło, był ciężki, przyspieszony oddech.

Severus oparł się ciężko na rękach i czekał, aż Potterowi wróci świadomość.

~oOo~

Harry dryfował. To okropne, rwące uczucie w piersi znikało. Miał wrażenie, jakby morze wyrzuciło jego ciało na brzeg i fale obmywały je, łagodząc wszelki ból. Dryfował. Bez końca. Przypływ, odpływ, przypływ, odpływ… Mógłby tak pozostać już na zawsze.

Powoli kolejne doznania wracały do niego, jakby każdy ze zmysłów włączał się jeden po drugim. Najpierw usłyszał ciche szmery; ktoś coś mówił niskim głosem. Następnie w nozdrza wdarł się ciężki zapach ziemi oraz ziół. W końcu pod plecami poczuł twarde podłoże, a na ciele przygniatający ciężar czegoś krępującego. To ostatnie przestraszyło go, więc otworzył oczy.

Zobaczył kamienny sufit, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało — nie miał okularów i choć jego wzrok polepszył się, wciąż z oddali wszystko było rozmazane. Harry zamrugał kilkakrotnie, próbując zrozumieć, gdzie się znajduje. Ostatnie co, pamiętał, to ruiny opustoszałego domu…

Nagle wszystkie wspomnienia wróciły do niego z siłą szarżującego byka.

Kłótnia, ucieczka, upadek na podłogę.

Spojrzał w bok. _Och nie…_ Snape stał tuż przy nim i obserwował go wnikliwie. Choć nie wyglądał na wściekłego, Harry drgnął, gdy mężczyzna wyciągnął różdżkę. Snape zamarł, a jego ciemne oczy świdrowały go, jakby chciały wypalić w nim dziurę. Wymruczał zaklęcie i więzy znikły. Tym razem dużo wolniej odłożył różdżkę do kieszeni i schował dłonie w fałdach szaty.

— Czujesz się na siłach, żeby wstać?

Harry nie był pewny, ale spróbował. Podniósł się na łokciu i jego ramiona zadrżały od niechcianego ciężaru. Z trudem podźwignął się do siadu, po czym rozejrzał się wokół. Snape wyjaśnił:

— Jesteśmy w moim laboratorium, w podziemiach Prince Manor.

— Co się stało? C-co to było?

— Czy pani Pomfrey wspominała ci o bólach fantomowych? — Harry skinął głową. — Są nieprzyjemne, ale niegroźne i rzadko występują przy dbaniu o ogólną kondycję psychofizyczną. Jednak przy tak rozległym uszkodzeniu nerwów stres czy nadmierny wysiłek mogą sprawić, że ból fantomowy przybierze ostrzejszą postać, przekształcając się w napad. Magomedycy nazywają to atakiem postcruciatusowym. Jeśli nerwy są zbyt przeciążone, czasowo zaburza się równowaga pomiędzy neuroprzekaźnikami i następują nadmierne wyładowania bioelektryczne. Pierwszym symptomem jest nagły oraz silny ból w miejscu uderzenia klątwy, a następnie gwałtowne drgawki, a niekiedy utrata przytomności. Każdy jeden atak wywołuje regres w leczeniu, wydłużając czas jego trwania, i jest bardzo niebezpieczny, szczególnie gdy osoba nim dotknięta nie otrzyma pomocy.

Połowa z tego, co Snape powiedział, była dla Harry'ego niezrozumiałym naukowym bełkotem, ale ogólny sens wyłapał bez problemu. Przełknął głośno. Nie chciał ponownie być ubezwłasnowolnionym i stracić nadzieję na normalne życie. Nie zniósłby tego.

— Dlatego tak ważne jest, żebyś nie przeciążał swojego organizmu. To, że możesz już chodzić i wykonywać codzienne czynności, nie sprawia, że jesteś zdrowy. Nie bez powodu nadal musisz przyjmować eliksir post-Crucio. — Snape zamilkł na chwilę. — Chodź, zaprowadzę cię do twojego pokoju. Będziesz mógł się położyć.

Mężczyzna wyciągnął rękę, ale nie dotknął go. Po prostu zaoferował ją w razie, gdyby Harry potrzebował pomocy. Okazało się to być słusznym posunięciem, ponieważ jak tylko stanął na nogi, kolana ugięły się pod nim i uczepił się mocno ramienia.

— Będziesz teraz osłabiony, ale to nic niezwykłego. Twój organizm jest wyczerpany zarówno po ciężkim dniu, jak i ataku. Poza tym dałem ci eliksir na rozluźnienie mięśni. Ograniczenie w koordynacji jest jednym z efektów ubocznych.

Snape wyprowadził go z podziemi. Gdy dotarli do sypialni, Harry miał wrażenie, jakby przebiegł maraton i nigdy nie czuł większej wdzięczności na widok łóżka.

Kiedy opadł na miękki materac, westchnął i przymknął powieki.

Łóżko ugięło się lekko. Wróciwszy do rzeczywistości, Harry otworzył oczy. Snape siedział obok, a jego twarz przybrała neutralny wyraz. Dlaczego nie jest na niego wściekły czy choćby rozgniewany? Dlaczego nie skrzyczał go za ostatnie zachowanie ani nawet za ucieczkę? Z jednej strony Harry bał się tego, co Snape może zrobić lub powiedzieć, ale z drugiej czuł niewypowiedzianą ulgę, że mężczyzna odnalazł go w tamtej chacie i nie zostawił.

Ten prosty fakt odblokował coś w Harrym i wszystkie uczucia powróciły ze zdwojoną mocą. Jednak były zbyt splątane i nie wiedział już na kogo jest zły ani z jakiego powodu, ani czemu czuje się tak potwornie.

Skulił się na boku, plecami do Snape'a, i ukrył twarz w zgięciu ramienia. Pomimo że zacisnął zęby na nadgarstku, z jego gardła wydobył się żałosny, zawstydzający dźwięk. Okropna świadomość, że Snape jest świadkiem tego, jak się rozkleja, była nie do zniesienia. Czuł się odsłonięty — jakby wszystkie uczucia ostatnich dni, znajdujące w ten sposób ujście, pozostawiły go nagim i przez to jeszcze bardziej narażonym na zranienie.

Pociągając nosem, wytarł twarz rękawem.

— Może chusteczkę?

Zaskoczony odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na Snape'a załzawionymi oczami. Kiwnął głową i machnięciem różdżki mistrz eliksirów wyczarował chusteczkę.

— Milly. — Z cichym trzaskiem skrzatka pojawiła się w pokoju. — Zrób herbatę dla dwóch osób i przynieś z mojego składzika maść na otarcia oraz siniaki.

Harry ponownie zwinął się w ciasny kłębek. Nie podnosił głowy aż do momentu, w którym Milly wróciła z tacą pełną nie tylko herbaty, ale także ciasteczek z cukrem.

— Usiądź i zdejmij koszulkę — polecił Snape. — Nie czujesz bólu, ale za jakiś czas działanie eliksirów minie. Trzeba również uleczyć twój policzek.

Harry zrobił, jak mu kazano, mimo że nie uśmiechało mu się rozbierać przed Snape'em, i zdziwił się na widok czerwonych pręg na torsie. Zmarszczył brwi.

— Byłeś przywiązany, pamiętasz? Musiałem to zrobić, bo nie dało się ciebie utrzymać.

Snape odkręcił słoiczek przeźroczystej mazi i rozsmarował ją równomiernie na uszkodzonej skórze. W mgnieniu oka otarcia i sińce znikały, nie pozostawiając po sobie żadnego śladu.

Harry spojrzał spod grzywki na Snape'a. Mężczyzna wydawał się być całkowicie zaabsorbowany swoim zadaniem, gdy skupiał się wzrok na ruchach własnych palców. Harry zmarszczył brwi. Wujostwo nigdy nie przejmowało się jego zranieniami ani tym, że coś go boli. Za każdym razem, gdy nie udawało mu się uciec przed bandą Dudleya i zostawał sprany na kwaśne jabłko, wuj Vernon jedynie burczał, jakim to Harry jest chuliganem, a ciotka Petunia krzywiła się z niesmakiem.

— Wiesz… — zaczął mistrz eliksirów jakby od niechcenia. — Gdy odnalazłem cię po ataku na Privet Drive, byłeś w takim stanie, że nie wierzyłem w możliwość wyleczenia cię. Spodziewałem się, że na zawsze pozostaniesz w śpiączce lub będziesz sparaliżowany, a najlepszym wypadku podzielisz los Longbottomów. — Spojrzał na chwilę Harry'emu w oczy. — Czy zastanawiałeś się, dlaczego na cmentarzu Czarny Pan rzucał na ciebie klątwę _Cruciatus_ kilkakrotnie, zamiast pozwolić ci cierpieć przez dłuższy czas? Dla zabawy? Bo się znudził? Zmęczył? Nie, on chciał, żebyś walczył, by mógł wygrać w równym pojedynku. Nie udowodniłby swojej wyższości, gdyby zniszczył cię do tego stopnia, że nie potrafiłbyś podnieść się czy trzymać w dłoni różdżki. Nikt nie rzuca tej klątwy nieprzerwanie, jeśli nie chce zadać nieodwracalnych szkód.

Snape uchwycił jego lewe ramię. Niezwykle delikatnie rozsmarowywał maść na sporej wielkości sińcu, jaki utworzył się w miejscu, w którym kilka godzin temu widniał czerwony ślad palców. Następnie kontynuował:

— Nie jesteś jedyną osobą, która znajdując się w podobnej sytuacji, nie może poradzić sobie z emocjami. Co więcej, spodziewałbym się, że ktoś, kto miał zniszczoną połowę nerwów, o ile oczywiście nie oszaleje, wpadnie w depresję, doświadczy huśtawek nastrojów lub stanie się agresywny albo płaczliwy. Tymczasem minęły dwa tygodnie i dopiero wczoraj, gdy twoje życie wywróciło się do góry nogami, zdecydowałeś, że masz dość.

Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że po raz pierwszy w życiu Snape normalnie z nim rozmawia. Może w ten sposób próbował nawiązać nić porozumienia? Choć trochę naprawić tę potworną sytuację?

— Naprawdę ty mnie wtedy uratowałeś? — zapytał nagle. — Od Lucjusza?

— Owszem. Profesor Dumbledore ci nie powiedział?

Harry potrząsnął głową w zaprzeczeniu. Tymczasem Snape skończył z jego ramieniem i powoli przytknął koniec różdżki do policzka. Wypowiedział lecznicze zaklęcie, a gdy rozcięcie zamknęło się, skrupulatnie zaaplikował maść.

— Załóż koszulkę i podwiń nogawki… Ach, dobrze, żadnych uszkodzeń.

Snape odstawił słoiczek na nocny stolik i chwycił filiżankę. Harry podążył jego przykładem. Herbata miała idealną temperaturę, więc wziął łyk. Na języku poczuł dziwną mieszankę wanilii, pomarańczy i mięty. Napój smakował mu nawet bez cukru, ale mimo to dodał jedną kostkę.

Po długiej ciszy Snape zapytał.

— Dlaczego uciekłeś?

Harry ścisnął palce na filiżance, zastanawiając się, jak ma na to odpowiedzieć? W końcu wziął głęboki oddech i wyznał prawdę:

— Bałem się.

Po tych słowach Snape wyglądał, jakby był w rozterce, co stanowiło tak niecodzienny widok, że Harry wpatrywał się w niego zdumiony.

— Ja nie… — Odchrząknął. — Nie uderzyłbym cię.

Harry zmieszał się. Potrząsnął głową i wzruszył ramieniem.

— Bardziej bałem się kary. Tego, co mnie czeka po tym, co zrobiłem i powiedziałem. Byłeś… bardzo zły.

— Dlaczego? Pojęcie szlabanu nie jest ci obce i nieraz karano cię w Hogwarcie.

— Ale nie tak. Nie wiedziałem… To znaczy… — Czemu tak trudno było to wytłumaczyć? — Przegiąłem, prawda? _Naprawdę_ przegiąłem. Co by mnie tu czekało? Wciąż byłbyś na mnie zły i bez przerwy karałbyś mnie za to. Miałbym szczęście, jeśli codziennie wykonywałbym jakieś prace. Jednak nieustannie obrażałbyś mnie i to nie miałoby końca. Znowu zrobiłbym coś źle, choćby przez przypadek, i „jak mi przykro Harry, dzisiaj pójdziesz spać bez kolacji". Ciągle obawiałbym się, że mnie zamkniesz, jeśli powiem coś nie tak, bo nie będziesz mógł znieść mojego widoku, lub gorzej.

Snape spojrzał na niego w całkowitym oszołomieniu.

— Pozwól, że uściślę, bo nie jestem pewien, czy dobrze zrozumiałem. — Zgiął pierwszy palec, wyliczając: — Obawiałeś się, że zadawałbym ci niekończące się prace fizyczne, obrażał na każdym kroku, odmawiał jedzenia, zamykał lub gorzej? A wszystko dlatego, że byłbym na ciebie zły?

Harry przytaknął.

— Za kogo ty mnie masz!? Za barbarzyńcę? O ile znany jestem z ciętego języka i braku tolerancji dla głupoty, to nic mi nie wiadomo o lubowaniu się w torturowaniu małych chłopców czy torturowaniu w ogóle, _nawet_ jeśli mam ku temu dobre powody.

Harry poczuł się nieco głupio, ale jednocześnie ponuro pomyślał, że czego niby miał się spodziewać po człowieku, który zdawał się podzielać opinię woźnego o przykuwaniu uczniów do sufitu i chłostach? Skąd miał wiedzieć, czy były to jego prawdziwe opinie, czy tylko tak mówił, żeby uczniowie się go bali? Zresztą każdy wiedział, że Snape jest niesprawiedliwy i długo trzymał w pamięci każdą urazę. Harry utknął w tym miejscu sam i nikt nie przyjdzie mu na ratunek.

— Skąd w ogóle przyszło ci coś takiego do głowy?

Harry wymamrotał coś niewyraźnie o Filchu.

— I wziąłeś to na poważnie? — W głosie Snape'a pobrzmiewało niedowierzanie pomieszane z rozbawieniem. Ha-ha, pomyślał Harry, bardzo śmieszne. Mimo to poczuł się nieco lepiej. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna go nie cierpi i dobrze było wiedzieć, że nie ma zamiaru wykorzystywać przeciw niemu swojej nienawiści. Nagle przygryzł wargę, myśląc o tym, jak okropne on sam powiedział dzisiaj słowa. — Nie przygryzaj — nadeszło ostrzeżenie. — Pamiętasz? [1]

Przytaknął, zaciskając usta, ale po chwili nieświadomie znowu je przygryzł. Tym razem Snape pozwolił mu na to. Harry utkwił wzrok w podołku i powiedział bardzo cicho:

— Przepraszam. — Zerknął nerwowo w górę. — Za naczynia… i… — Ścisnął filiżankę, aż zbielały mu knykcie. — To co powiedziałem o mojej mamie. Że ty… no wiesz.

— Przeprosiny przyjęte. — Nagle Snape sztywno wyprostowywał się, a następnie machnął ręką w kierunku ramienia Harry'ego. — Nie chciałem. I nie powinienem.

— Okej.

— Musisz jednak widzieć, że tamten incydent nie może się powtórzyć. Rozumiem, że ta cała sytuacja jest trudna, ale nie będę tolerował takiego zachowania. Dlatego w ramach kary spędzisz w moim laboratorium trzy godziny na przygotowywaniu składnika do eliksiru.

Harry odetchnął z ulgą, na co Snape uniósł brew.

— Na twoim miejscu przemyślałbym, czy jest warto czuć ulgę. Zapewniam cię, że wybiorę najbardziej paskudny, wyczerpujący i trudny do przygotowania składnik, jaki wynaleziono w całej historii warzycielstwa. Powiedzmy, że kara będzie adekwatna do przewinienia. — Odwrócił się na pięcie i zanim zamknął za sobą drzwi, dodał: — Dobrej nocy. Miejmy nadzieję, że nie przyśnią ci się eliksiry, bo po jutrzejszym dniu znienawidzisz je na bardzo długi czas.

Kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za nim, Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że nie odebrał przytyku Snape'a jako czegoś obraźliwego czy mającego zranić. To brzmiało tak, jakby na swój dziwaczny sposób mężczyzna próbował _żartować_.

Harry umościł się na łóżku i wtulił w kołdrę, zakrywając po sam czubek głowy. W swoim ciepłym kokonie myślał nad tym, jak bardzo dziwaczny był ten dzień. Zapowiadał się strasznie i był straszny prawie do samego końca, ale ostatecznie wszystko poszło ku lepszemu. Może jednak życie tutaj nie będzie takie złe, jak sądził.

* * *

><p><strong>Koniec rozdziału dwunastego<strong>

* * *

><p>[1] Jeśli niektórzy nie pamiętają, w rozdziale dziesiątym Snape powiedział Harry'emu, że musi wyzbyć się swoich dawnych nawyków, aby ludzie z najbliższego otoczenia nie poznali go po zachowaniu.<p>

_Bardzo dziękuję wszystkim za odzew, a w szczególności **Margaret Lengyel** i **Carmeline** za wspaniale długie komentarze! Tym razem moja wena poczuła się jak po tłustym czwartku i napuchła tak, że migiem uporałam się z rozdziałem 12._

**_Carmeline_**_ — Cieszę się, że zwróciłaś mi uwagę na pewne rzeczy. Pierwotnie moment wybuchu Harry'ego miał wyglądać nieco inaczej i może dlatego nie dla wszystkich jest ta scena jasna. Na pewno z czasem naniosę tam niewielką korektę. Myślę też, że wypadałoby z mojej strony odpowiedzieć na zawarte w komentarzu wątpliwości :) Snape powiedział bardzo brutalne słowa, zdradził, że już jako nastolatek miał za sobą pierwsze rzucenie zabijającej klątwy. Jednocześnie odbiera Harry'emu poczucie, że mógł zmienić wydarzenia. Zwykle powinniśmy czuć ulgę, jeśli ktoś odciąża nas od odpowiedzialności, ale uświadomienie sobie bezsilności jest równie trudne. Stąd jego reakcja. Do tego Harry nie ma jak ukierunkować gniewu, który podczas rozmowy narasta — pozostaje mu albo skierować go na siebie albo na drugą osobę, czyli Snape'a. Jak większość ludzi w takiej sytuacji wybrał drugą opcję. Co do szat. Oczywiście kolory domów nie są aż tak istotne, ale Harry słusznie obawia się całkowitej utraty tożsamości. Wie, że Snape jest opiekunem domu Slytherina i nienawidzi Gryfonów. To stawia pod znakiem zapytania, jak bardzo będzie ingerować w tę stronę Harry'ego, która czuje przynależność do Gryffindoru, a tym samym we wszystkie wartości, w które wierzy. Rozmowa o kolorach jest czymś prozaicznym i normalnym w momencie wyboru ubrań, ale dla niego staje się okazją do manifestacji obaw._

**_Mahakao_**_ – Muahahaha, jakie pięknie pokrętne wyjaśnienie decyzji Tiary! Parsknęłam śmiechem, gdy to przeczytałam xD Tylko skąd wniosek, że Harry trafi do Slytherinu? Jeśli się uprze, że nadal nie chce tam być, to kto wie, co Tiara może zrobić? Może przydzieli go do… Hufflepuffu? :D *szaleńczy chichot*_

**_Tym razem też mi ładnie skomentujcie, co? :) Oczywiście również zachęcam kolejnych skrytoczytaczy do ujawnienia.  
><em>**


	13. Witaj, Syriuszu!

**Beta:** **Jasmin Kain.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 13. Witaj, Syriuszu!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~<strong>

_Dwie najlepsze rzeczy w życiu to ciepły croissant i szybki powrót do domu._

— Stephen King _„__Czarna bezgwiezdna noc"__  
><em>

**~oOo~**

* * *

><p>Syriusz Black zawsze spodziewał się, że umrze w walce, a także że w chwili śmierci zobaczy anioły piękne jak jutrzenki, które wystąpią spośród jasności przy chórze trąb i tym podobnych. Jednak tego, czego nie brał pod uwagę, to bólu w każdej kości oraz wdzierającego się w nozdrza smrodu spalonych desek. Otworzył oczy i jęknął. A tak dobrze wszystko się zapowiadało — wykonał zadanie i miał wrócić do Anglii.<p>

Zdrętwiałymi palcami sięgnął do kieszeni. Złoto zabłyszczało w słońcu. Kluczyk. Roześmiał się słabo.

Przeturlawszy się na bok, kopnął końcem buta martwego śmierciożercę, tak dla dobra sprawy. Chwiejnie podźwignął się na nogi i zamrugał. Z kryjówki, w której zatrzymał się między aportacjami, pozostało jedynie gruzowisko oraz osmolone ściany. Jak te zakapturzone kanalie wytropiły go, pozostawało poza jego zdolnością pojmowania. Ściskając w dłoni różdżkę, pokuśtykał do drzwi. Ostrożnie wyjrzał na zewnątrz, gotowy do obrony, jeśli napastników było więcej niż trzech. Jednak nikt nie wyskoczył z ciemności, nie rzucił z ukrycia zaklęcia ani nie wykrzyczał zabijającej klątwy.

Pospiesznie nałożył czary maskujące oraz neutralizujące wszelkie ślady magii, po czym przetransmutował każde ciało w kość i schował do woreczka. Następnie aportował się o trzydzieści mil na północ, żeby zakopać je w lesie. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Barany nie zawiadomiły Voldemorta, więc przez jakiś czas ich pan będzie miał nie lada problem z dojściem, gdzie podziali się brakujący zwolennicy.

Od kiedy Syriusz wyruszył w drogę powrotną, spotykały go same kłopoty. Zaraz po opuszczeniu chaty natrafił na mantykorę, która uparła się go pożreć. Bez szans zwycięstwa w walce jeden na jeden próbował aktywować świstoklik, ale wypadł mu z rąk, gdy stworzenie zamachnęło się na niego ogonem uzbrojonym w trujące żądło. Dosłownie w ostatniej chwili udało mu się aportować, lecz na afrykańskiej granicy niefortunnie przyuważyli go miejscowi aurorzy. Ci powiadomili angielską ambasadę, a tamci z kolei skontaktowali się z ambasadami we Włoszech. Pościg za nim ciągnął się aż do Wenecji, w której udało mu się wmieszać w tłum mugoli, a następnie jako pies przedostać mugolskim środkami transportu do Słowenii. Nieznany mu wcześniej kraj okazał się spokojny i względnie wolny od aurorów, więc zdecydował się spędzić w nim trzy dni. W końcu na stacji benzynowej wypatrzył ciężarówkę udającą się z towarem do Niemiec. Tym sposobem przebył Austrię i Czechy, aż dotarł do Frankfurtu. Stamtąd pod osłoną nocy aportował się do Belgii i francuskiego Calais, po czym przeciął kanał La Manche do nadbrzeżnego Dover. Będąc już w Anglii, zrobił postój w jednej z dawnych kryjówek Zakonu, jednak jakimś cudem śmierciożercy wywęszyli jego trop i tak oto jest tutaj — poobijany, choć wciąż żywy.

Syriusz wyciągnął z kieszeni lusterko i rzucił na siebie kilka zaklęć zmieniających wygląd. Przetransmutował wyświechtaną szatę w surdut, wyczarował siwą brodę oraz dopasował do niej kolor włosów. Tu i ówdzie dodał też kilka zmarszczek oraz spędził trochę czasu na manipulowaniu kształtem swojej twarzy, wzorując się szczególnie na nosie Snape'a. Kiedy już upewnił się, że nikt go nie rozpozna, pozostawił za sobą las z zakopanymi śmierciożercami, ominął Londyn i po kilku aportacjach pojawił się przed posiadłością Albusa Dumbledore'a. Przekuśtykał przez ogród i kołatką w kształcie feniksa zastukał do frontowych drzwi. Wkrótce ujrzał w nich znajomą twarz dyrektora.

Albus omiótł jego sylwetkę, dłużej zatrzymując się na oczach. _A niech to! Zupełnie zapomniał ich zmienić. _

— Zgubiłem świstoklik — wypalił, wiedząc, że został rozpoznany. — A uściślając, zjadła go mantykora. Długa historia…

Srebrne brwi Dumbledore'a wystrzeliły w górę.

— Ach tak. W każdym razie dobrze cię w końcu widzieć.

— Wzajemnie, bo niewiele brakowało.

— M-hm…

Broda starszego czarodzieja zakołysała się, gdy cofnął się o krok, wpuszczając swojego gościa do środka. Syriusz rozejrzał się ciekawie po oświetlonym holu, przez moment rozkoszując się grubą warstwą ochronnej magii, która krążyła w powietrzu i otulała jego ciało niczym miękki, ciepły koc. Pewnie dzięki zaklęciom Albus wiedział, kim jest naprawdę już w momencie pojawienia się w ogrodzie. Dumbledore zaprowadził ich do salonu i kazał się rozgościć. Z westchnieniem przyjemności Syriusz opadł na pluszową kanapę.

— Prawdę powiedziawszy — zaczął Albus, przywołując z kuchni dwie filiżanki oraz liście czarnej herbaty. Zalał je gorącą wodą wyczarowaną z różdżki — zastanawiałem się, czy kogoś po ciebie nie wysłać, ale doniesienia z czarodziejskiego rządu były obiecujące.

— Naprawdę?

— Bezskutecznie ścigano cię przez całe państwo, a potem zniknąłeś jak druzgotek w wodę. Cukru? — Kiedy Syriusz skinął głową, Albus przywołał srebrną cukiernicę. — Podejrzewam, że Łapa miał w tym swój udział.

— Owszem, ale właśnie przez to moja podróż wydłużyła się.

— Czy zdobyłeś to, o co prosiłem?

Syriusz wyciągnął kluczyk z kieszeni. Dumbledore chwycił przedmiot pomarszczonymi palcami i przyjrzał mu się z bliska.

— Niesamowite… Gdybyś tylko miał pojęcie, Septimusie.

— Mówiłeś, że przed śmiercią przekazał ci pewne wspomnienia… i to dzięki nim odkryłeś, gdzie powinniśmy szukać. Rozumiem, że miał kontakty, choć wciąż nie mam pojęcia, skąd. Zastanawiam mnie jednak, co _dokładnie_ znajdziemy, gdy otworzymy skarbiec? Jeśli oczywiście gobliny nam pozwolą?

— Wiedzę — odparł zwięźle Albus. Nie wyjaśniając nic więcej, wyczarował pióro, kałamarz oraz kawałek pergaminu. Następnie naskrobał dwie wiadomości. Kątem oka Syriusz zauważył, że adresatami byli Lupin oraz londyński Gringott. — Wróć do domu i odpocznij. — Dumbledore przywołał Fawkesa i przekazał mu zapieczętowane listy. — Jutro czeka nas wszystkich bardzo ciężki dzień.

Syriusz zmarszczył brwi. Spodziewał się, że przez najbliższe kilka miesięcy będzie umierał z nudów. Albus kategorycznie zabronił mu brania udziału w jakichkolwiek misjach. Jedynym wyjątkiem była podróż do Afryki.

~oOo~

Następnego ranka dokładnie zrozumiał, co Dumbledore miał na myśli.

Lupin, ten podstępny futrzak, śmiał mu powiedzieć, że wszystko jest w porządku! Oczywiście Syriusz nie bardzo w to wierzył. Po Voldemorcie i śmierciożercach na wolności można spodziewać się tylko chaosu. Jednak był tak zmęczony, że oczy same się zamykały i groziło mu zaśniecie na stojąco. Założył więc, że jeśli wydarzyłoby się coś _naprawdę poważnego_, jego przyjaciel nie zataiłby tego przed nim.

Niestety mylił się.

Nietknięta herbata ostygła, a talerz ze śniadaniem leżał porzucony nieopodal. Syriusz zaciskał kurczowo palce na _Proroku Codziennym_ i z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w pierwszą stronę. Z każdym poruszeniem oczu śledzących tekst jego twarz przybierała coraz bardziej szarawy odcień.

_Napad na Privet Drive... porwanie... śmierć najbliższej rodziny... zdementowano... przemówienie w ministerstwie... atak Sami-Wiecie-Kogo... wyczerpanie magiczne... utrata opieki... sierociniec... _

— Miałeś go chronić! — zagrzmiał Black. — To... to... — Potrząsnął gwałtownie gazetą. — Powinienem zostać, powinienem... Gdzie on jest? GDZIE ON JEST?!

— Harry jest bezpieczny i nie trafił do sierocińca.

— Czy nic mu nie jest? Jest zdrowy?

Lupin spojrzał na Dumbledore'a z niepokojem. Starszy czarodziej westchnął.

— Obecnie jego życiu nie grozi niebezpieczeństwo.

— Obecnie...? — wyszeptał. Patrzył na Dumbledore'a, jakby ten na jego własnych oczach przeistoczył się w zjawę. — Co to znaczy _obecnie? _

Dumbledore wytłumaczył mu, że podczas ucieczki Harry został złapany przez Lucjusza Malfoya. Jednak zamiast zaprowadzić chłopca do Voldemorta, mężczyzna postanowił zemścić się na nim, używając klątwy _Cruciatus_. Albus zapewnił, że Harry znajduje się teraz w bezpiecznym miejscu, a nowo wynaleziony eliksir Severusa pozwoli na pełne wyleczenie. Gdy skończył mówić, na twarzy Syriusza widać było czystą determinację. — Chcę go zobaczyć. _Natychmiast_.

— Zaaranżuję spotkanie tylko pod warunkiem, że wysłuchasz mnie do końca. Są rzeczy, które _Prorok_ nie opisał, a które musisz wiedzieć. — Dumbledore zawahał się, ale po chwili kontynuował: — Pewna osoba sprzeciwiała się wyjawieniu komukolwiek, jak naprawdę wygląda obecna sytuacja. Ostatecznie jednak doszliśmy do porozumienia, że będzie najlepiej, jeśli dla was obu zrobimy wyjątek. — Pominął fakt, że Severus jasno wyraził się, że skoro Albus ma zamiar powiedzieć prawdę Blackowi, to równie dobrze może od razu ją zdradzić Lupinowi, bo „pewnikiem ten zapchlony kundel i tak wszystko wygada swojemu przyjacielowi od siedmiu boleści".

Syriusz przytaknął w zgodzie. W dłoni trzymał różdżkę, jakby był gotów w każdej chwili wypaść z kuchni i aportować się do miejsca, w którym przebywał Harry. Bez zbędnych wstępów Dumbledore wyjaśnił, w jaki sposób odkryli możliwość uniknięcia oddania jego chrześniaka do sierocińca i uniemożliwienia procedury adopcyjnej. Kiedy wyjawił, że biologicznym ojcem Harry'ego jest nie James Potter a Severus Snape, Syriusz wyglądał, jakby go spetryfikowano. Tylko mruganie powiekami świadczyło, że jeszcze żyje.

— Dobrze się czujesz? — zapytał Lupin.

Syriusz zamrugał, po czym wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem.

— A to dobre! — Dumbledore uważnie obserwował zza okularów-połówek, jak Syriusz zgina się w pół, śmiejąc się tak mocno, że całe krzesło się trzęsło. Wzrok Lupina podążał nerwowo między nimi. — Co obiecałeś Snape'owi, żeby się na to zgodził? Merlinie… jego mina musiała być bezcenna… — W końcu opanował się na tyle, żeby usiąść prosto i wytrzeć łzy z oczu. Mimo to wciąż z jego ust wymykały się pojedyncze chichoty. — Przynajmniej _mi_ mogłeś powiedzieć prawdę, Albusie. Umiem dotrzymać każdej tajemnicy. Doprawdy, Harry synem Snape'a… — Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. — Nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia, jak udało ci się przekonać ludzi do tego pomysłu, ale widzę, jak na to wpadłeś. Jasne, wszyscy wiedzą, że przez większość swojego życia się przyjaźnili, a do tego teraz uważany jest za szpiega jasnej strony — pominął, że wciąż mu nie ufa — więc Snape jest idealnym kandydatem dla bajki, jakoby mieli romans. Poza tym bardzo wygodny jest fakt, że James zaginął krótko przed ślubem, a Harry jest wcześniakiem. Skoro każdy był przekonany, że James nie żyje, to kto by obwiniał Lily? — Nagle spoważniał. Bolesne wspomnienia usunęły wszystkie ślady wcześniejszego rozbawienia. — Nawet _ja sam_ namawiałem ją, żeby zaczęła się z kimś spotykać. Trudno było spodziewać się, że tak szybko zapomni, ale nie mogłem patrzeć, jak codziennie płacze.

Dumbledore westchnął ciężko.

— Sęk w tym, że Severus _naprawdę_ jest ojcem Harry'ego.

Tym razem Syriusz gapił się na Dumbledore'a tępo. Przez chwilę zdawał się szukać na jego twarzy oznak żartu, ale znalazł jedynie śmiertelną powagę. Momentalnie zbladł.

— Lunatyku, powiedz mi, że to nieprawda. — Lupin spojrzał na niego bezradnie. — _Wiedziałeś!? _

— Albus powiedział mi tydzień temu.

— Harry synem _Snape'a? _Jak to jest możliwe? No jak!?

Widząc nieunikniony wybuch, Lupin chwycił przyjaciela za ramię i powtarzał jego imię za każdym potrząśnięciem.

— Syriuszu, uspokój się!

Głowa Syriusza obróciła się tak gwałtownie, że w pokoju rozbrzmiało głośne strzyknięcie kości.

— Ty mi mówisz, że mam się _uspokoić?_ Jak ja mam się _uspokoić? _

Wyrwał ramię z uścisku i wstał tak gwałtownie, że krzesło przewróciło się z łoskotem. Następnie zaczął chodzić od ściany do ściany, wydeptując w dywaniku dziurę.

— Nie wierzę… Po prostu nie wierzę…

Wszelka racjonalność uleciała z niego, niczym powietrze z przekłutego balonika. Jego umysł wirował od natłoku myśli — a każda kolejna była straszniejsza od poprzedniej. Jest ojcem chrzestnym syna Snape'a! _Snape'a_. Gdy tak miotał się po jadalni, zupełnie przegapił znaczące spojrzenie Albusa pod tytułem „Remusie, bądź mu głosem rozsądku". Lupin westchnął ciężko, jakby zbyt zmęczony życiem.

Dopiero po godzinnej perswazji, podczas której Lunatyk wybijał mu z głowy coraz to nowsze pomysły, a szczególnie te, które kończyły się bolesną śmiercią Snape'a, Syriusz pozwolił posadzić się na krześle. Dumbledore zrobił świeżą herbatę, po czym suto przyprawił ją eliksirem uspokajającym. Black zaakceptował napój bez dyskusji i wypił go duszkiem. Trzymając w ręku pustą filiżankę, spojrzał na jej dno, jakby oczekiwał zobaczyć tam przyszłość. Zmarszczył brwi. _Nie poparzył się, więc Albus musiał schłodzić herbatę…_

Lupin bezgłośnie powiedział do Albusa „źle z nim". Równie bezgłośnie dyrektor odrzekł „to widać" i dodał „jaka szkoda", co sprawiło, że Lupin spojrzał na niego dziwnie.

W końcu Syriusz wyrwał się z otępienia.

— To jest… nawet nie wiem, jak to określić…

Remus stracił cierpliwość i warknął:

— Jeśli _dla ciebie_ jest to trudne, to pomyśl, jak czuje się sam Harry. Weź się w garść, Black!

Łapa spojrzał na Lunatyka w zdziwieniu. Ostatni raz jego przyjaciel użył tego tonu, gdy Syriusz próbował spotykać się z trojaczkami Swanson jednocześnie.

— Remus ma rację — wtrącił się Albus — a zważywszy na ostatnie wydarzenia, trzeba podejść do tej sytuacji ostrożnie. — Nagle spojrzał na Syriusza przenikliwie. Jego niebieskie oczy zdawały się przeszywać na skroś. — Zastanawia mnie, czy moje obawy są słuszne.

— Jakie obawy? — zapytał Syriusz.

— Możliwe, że się mylę, ale nie potrafię oprzeć się wrażeniu, że miłość i lojalność względem Jamesa mogą… ach, jakby to powiedzieć… zaślepić cię.

Syriusz zamrugał, wpatrując się tępo w Albusa.

— Co masz na myśli?

— Że odrzucisz Harry'ego, tak jak to zrobił Severus, gdy myślał, czyim jest synem.

Te słowa podziałały na niego, jak kubeł zimnej wody, a jednocześnie wywołały kolejną falę złości.

— Jeśli sądzisz, że zniżę się do poziomu tej śmierciożerczej kanalii…!

Wstał gwałtownie, ponownie przewracając krzesło. Och, bolało go jak cholera, że James nie pozostawił po sobie potomka i światła linia Potterów wymarła bezpowrotnie. Snape zabrał jego przyjacielowi to, co było najdroższe każdemu czarodziejowi! Dziedzica! Do tego nie mógł uwierzyć, że ze wszystkich ludzi, Lily wybrała właśnie jego! Owszem, przyjaźnili się, ale przecież już wtedy podejrzewali, że ten sukinsyn przyłączył się do Voldemorta. Jak ona mogła tak po prostu pójść do jego domu? A gdyby ten bydlak coś jej zrobił? Syriusz potrząsnął głową. Nie ma sensu zastanawiać się nad niebezpieczeństwami, które nie mają teraz znaczenia.

Syriusz pomyślał o Harrym. Znał go od kołyski. Wystarczyło raz na malca spojrzeć i człowiek przepadał bezpowrotnie, więc naturalnie był oczkiem w głowie każdego. Potem na własne oczy widział, na jak wspaniałego i odważnego chłopca wyrósł. Gryfon z krwi i kości! Ile trzeba mieć ikry, by stanąć do walki przeciw całej hordzie dementorów i ratować azkabańskiego zbiega przed Pocałunkiem? Na dodatek na hipogryfie?

Pocieszył się faktem, że Snape nie wychowywał Harry'ego, więc nie zdążył go zepsuć. Już sobie wyobrażał, jak uczy go czarnej magii i bycia tchórzliwą kreaturą bez zasad oraz kręgosłupa moralnego. Wzdrygnął się. Syn Lily w łapach Snape'a, toż to potworne! Westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem. No cóż, rodziny się nie wybiera, sam po sobie wiedział to najlepiej. Nie było powodu winić Harry'ego, że ma _takiego_ ojca.

Jego rozważania przerwał głos Albusa.

— Chcę wiedzieć, co zamierzasz. Twój chrześniak czy nie, nie dopuszczę do tego, żebyś go zranił.

Syriusz machnął ręką lekceważąco.

— Tak, tak… Jasne, rozumiem. — Dumbledore spojrzał na niego ostro. W błękitnych oczach nie było ani krztyny łagodności. Syriusz wyrzucił w górę ręce w geście poddania. — Przyrzekam, że nie zranię go.

Albus skinął głową i wstał.

— Zatem porozmawiam z Severusem. I tak jest kilka rzeczy, które miałem z nim omówić. — Spojrzał znacząco na najnowsze wydanie _Proroka Codziennego_ leżące na stole. Na jego pierwszej stronie widniało zdjęcie Lucjusza Malfoya. — Jeśli nie będzie żadnych przeszkód, myślę, że godzina szesnasta będzie najodpowiedniejsza. Severus otworzy dla ciebie kominek. Wystarczy, że wypowiesz „Prince Manor". — Na odchodnym dodał: — Nie rozczaruj mnie, Syriuszu.

~oOo~

Snape nie żartował. Po trzech godzinach Harry miał nadzieję już nigdy więcej nie widzieć kociołka. To, nad czym przyszło mu pracować, było tak obrzydliwe, że nie dawało się tego opisać słowami. Miało czułki, drgało, pulsowało, śmierdziało zgniłymi jajkami oraz wyślizgiwało się z rąk, czyniąc jego zadanie, jakim było wyrywanie czułek, prawie niemożliwym. Na dodatek śluz przyczepiał się do palców tak mocno, iż Harry podejrzewał, że będzie musiał zetrzeć skórę, by się go pozbyć.

Po raz kolejny jego żołądek skręcił się od ostrego zapachu i nawet oddychanie ustami nie pomagało. Oczy łzawiły mu przez prawie cały czas, więc zaczął poważnie zastanawiać się, czy można w ten sposób się odwodnić. Nawet nie mógł wytrzeć mokrych policzków, bo ręce miał sklejone śluzem, a nie był na tyle szalony, by zbliżać je w okolice twarzy. Co te… stworzenia w sobie mają? Wywar z cebuli zamiast krwi? Wreszcie Harry'emu udało się złapać wijącą się czułkę, więc szybko wyrwał ją. Wydała z siebie obrzydliwy dźwięk, przypominający chrzęst łamanych kostek skrzyżowany z obscenicznym mlaśnięciem.

— Do czego używa się… tego czegoś? — zapytał, marszcząc nos i krzywiąc się jednocześnie.

— Do _Confinium Exiti_[1]. Wysoce leczniczej mikstury działającej na wszystkie komórki. Czułki mucocela, znanego też jako fundir lub śluzowiak pensylwański, wytwarza śluz, który jest wykorzystywany w eliksirach…

— Fuj…

— …odkażających ze względu na właściwości utleniające. Same czułki jednakże posiadają gruczoły uaktywniające pewne procesy. Bez nich _mucocele_ nie mogłyby wyprodukować i roznieść na swoim odwłoku chroniącego ich śluzu. Dzięki wykorzystaniu tego samego mechanizmu jest możliwe rozprzestrzenianie leczniczego eliksiru na cały organizm czarodzieja, jak również zwielokrotnienie siły jego działania. _Confinium Exiti_ stosuje się, gdy trzeba działać szybko, a nie jest znana przyczyna choroby ani jej umiejscowienie. Analogicznie rzecz ujmując, jest ekwiwalentem bezoaru zwalczającego trucizny.

— Ekwiwalentem?

— Odpowiednikiem. Czymś o tej samej wartości.

Harry powrócił do pracy, już tak bardzo nie przejmując się tym, jak okropne było to zajęcie. Taki eliksir mógł uratować niejedno życie. Jeśli trzeba się troszeczkę namęczyć przy czułkach, było warto.

~oOo~

Harry opadł z jękiem na łóżko. Był wykończony. Oczywiście Snape nie ułatwiał mu życia i zaraz po pracy w laboratorium dał mu szczegółowy wykład na temat tego, jak głupim wyskokiem była jego ucieczka poprzedniego dnia. Mężczyzna wymienił wszystkie niebezpieczeństwa, na które Harry mógł się narazić i przedstawił każdy scenariusz, jaki mógł go czekać, a wszystkie kończyły się w ten sam sposób: jego śmiercią — czasami powolną i bolesną, a niekiedy szybką jak mrugnięcie okiem, ale zawsze śmiercią. Snape ostrzegł go też, że ponieważ nie można mu ufać w tak elementarnej kwestii jak własne bezpieczeństwo, nałożył na posiadłość zaklęcie, które natychmiast powiadomi go, jeśli Harry choć zbliży się do jej granic.

Wyglądało na to, że wczoraj Snape specjalnie odpuścił sobie strofowanie go, by następnego dnia Harry był boleśnie świadom każdego usłyszanego słowa. Możliwe również, że mężczyzna nie chciał ryzykować ponownej utraty panowania nad sobą. Pomimo że przez cały czas tyrady jedynie groźnie górował nad Harrym, to pod koniec sprawiał wrażenie, jakby tylko nadludzką siłą woli powstrzymywał się przed wywleczeniem go z pokoju i zaprowadzeniem do sali tortur. Harry już wolał pracować nad czułkami śluzaków pensylwańskich, niż przeżywać to doświadczenie.

Kiedy Snape przedstawił mu wszystkie konsekwencje, które musiałoby ponieść multum osób, czuł się naprawdę podle. Od środka zżerały go potworne wyrzuty sumienia i miał ochotę pacnąć sam siebie za bycie takim idiotą. Miał prawdziwe szczęście, że dom Snape'a jest położony na odludziu. Co by było, gdyby natrafił na śmierciożerców? _Głupi, głupi…_

Schował twarz w poduszce, starając się o niczym nie myśleć, a już na pewno nie o tym, że na odchodnym mistrz eliksirów powiedział, że oczekuje od niego rozpoczęcia pracy nad zadaniami domowymi.

Po półgodzinie pogrążania się w ponurych myślach zdecydował, że woli nie wystawiać swojego szczęścia na próbę. Zwlókłszy się z posłania, usiadł przy biurku. Następnie rozwinął rolkę z tematami i po dwukrotnym ich przejrzeniu, wybrał zaklęcia. Miał wymienić i sklasyfikować wszystkie czary zmieniające objętość, a następnie scharakteryzować jedno zwiększające i jedno zmniejszające z uwzględnieniem sposobu ich działania, ograniczeń oraz wpływu na stałe cechy różnych rodzajów obiektów. Zadanie było trudne, ale konkretne i przynajmniej Harry wiedział, od czego powinien zacząć. Z półki wybrał podręcznik do klasy czwartej i otworzył go na odpowiednim rozdziale. Na czystym arkuszu pergaminu spisał wszystkie wymienione w książce kategorie oraz rozpoczął przyporządkowanie znanych mu zaklęć. Teoretycznie zawsze odrabiał zadania domowe, korzystając z tego, co miał pod ręką. Jego oceny pozostawiały wiele do życzenia, ale nie spędzało mu to snu z powiek.

Harry zamarł z końcówką pióra zawieszoną tuż nad pergaminem i rozszerzył oczy. Przez głowę przeszła mu potworna myśl, że być może Snape zechce przejrzeć to, co Harry napisał. _Och nie…_ Mistrz eliksirów szydził ze wszystkich jego prac i już wyobrażał sobie, jak po raz kolejny staje się pośmiewiskiem.

Zdecydował, że tuż przed obiadem znajdzie bibliotekę i poszuka paru książek na temat zaklęć zmieniających objętość.

~oOo~

Harry przystanął w połowie korytarza, rozglądając się wokół. Kompletnie się pogubił i rozważał poproszenie o pomoc któryś z portretów, gdy zza drzwi po prawej stronie usłyszał stłumione głosy. Mógłby przysiąc, że jeden z nich należał do dyrektora. Wiedziony ciekawością podszedł bliżej.

— Jak Harry sobie radzi?

— Sam go zapytaj.

— Chciałbym usłyszeć to od ciebie.

— A niby skąd _ja_ mam wiedzieć?

W szczelinie między drzwiami Harry zobaczył dość gustownie urządzony gabinet. Za masywnym biurkiem siedział Snape. Dumbledore natomiast stał odwrócony plecami i wpatrywał się w oszkloną gablotę oraz znajdujący się w niej rząd fiolek o różnych kształtach i kolorach.

— Opiekujesz się nim, prawda?

— Jeśli niepokoisz się, że twojemu Złotemu Chłopcu dzieje się krzywda, to możesz spać spokojnie. Jeszcze się nie pozabijaliśmy.

Dumbledore odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na Snape'a, i Harry zobaczył jego profil. Na twarzy starszego czarodzieja widniała lekka nagana.

— Nie o to mi chodziło.

Kącik ust Snape uniósł się lekko, jakby mężczyzna próbował ukryć uśmiech, ale nie do końca mu się to nie udało.

— Och, ale ja dobrze zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Jednak nic z tego. Jak już mówiłem, jeśli chcesz cokolwiek wiedzieć, sam go zapytaj.

— Nie sądzę, że w tej chwili byłoby to dobrym posunięciem. Chciałbym ograniczyć z nim kontakty do czasu rozwiązania naszego problemu.

Snape zmarszczył brwi.

— Jakiego problemu?

Przez długą chwilę Dumbledore milczał, na powrót wpatrując się w gablotę. Kiedy w końcu odezwał się, jego głos brzmiał bardzo poważnie.

— Czy czytałeś dzisiejsze wydanie _Proroka? _

— Nie miałem okazji. Twój idealny pupilek sprawił, że nie tknąłem nawet prywatnej korespondencji.

Dumbledore dotknął szkła długimi palcami i przez chwilę obserwował, jak cień jego ręki załamuje światło na buteleczkach, zmieniając ich barwę.

— Lucjusza Malfoya zwolniono z powodu braku dowodów. — Snape przymknął oczy, a jego usta lekko się poruszały. Wyglądało to, jakby liczył do dziesięciu. Dumbledore kontynuował: — Ponieważ Kingsley znalazł go ogłuszonego w środku lasu, adwokat podważył zarzut, jakoby brał udział w wydarzeniach na Privet Drive. Linią obrony Marvella była próba wrobienia jego klienta poprzez obezwładnienie go i zostawienie w lesie po uprzednim podrzuceniu maski oraz szaty śmierciożercy. Wypalony znak jest oczywiście kwestią zamkniętą, jako że w poprzednim procesie Lucjusz został uniewinniony. Ta sprawa nawet nie została podjęta. Nie ma też świadków, bo oficjalnie ciebie tam nie było i twoje zeznanie nie wchodzi w grę.

— A różdżka?

— Nie miał jej.

— Jak to _nie miał_ jej?

— Kingsley osobiście oddał ją urzędnikom, ale jakimś sposobem zniknęła, podobnie jak dokumenty potwierdzające jej przekazanie. Możesz sobie wyobrazić aferę, jaka wybuchła.

— Ale przecież musieli sprawdzać ją na miejscu. Ktoś na pewno sporządzał protokół…

— No właśnie, _ktoś_. Problem w tym, że nie wiadomo kto.

— To jakiś absurd!

Dumbledore odwrócił się od gablotki, żeby spojrzeć na Snape'a.

— Wizengamot ma zawiązane ręce, a opinia publiczna podzieliła się. Sporo osób widzi, że zniknięcie dowodów nie jest kwestią zwykłej niekompetencji pracowników. Ponieważ jednak sprawa dotyczy Lucjusza Malfoya, szanowanego członka czarodziejskiej społeczności, niektórzy wierzą, że aresztowano go przez pomyłkę.

— To niech Potter zeznaje. Można powołać się na specjalne okoliczności, jakim jest jego stan zdrowia. Wybierz kogoś zaufanego i zrób przesłuchanie _tutaj_.

— Bez dowodu zbrodni nie będzie miało prawnej mocy.

— Tylko pod warunkiem, że nie zostanie złożony wniosek o użycie Veritaserum. Wtedy każde słowo Pottera będzie miało stopień dowodu.

— Harry nie może w ten sposób zeznawać.

Snape spojrzał Albusa z widocznym oszołomieniem.

— Jeśli to jedyna możliwość...

Dumbledore uniósł dłoń.

— Utajniłeś dokumenty Harry'ego, a więc dostęp do nich mają tylko Naczelni Magowie Wizengamotu. W przesłuchaniu muszą wziąć udział dwaj świadkowie oraz protokolant, co oznacza, że cały proces spada na mnie, Aurelię i Emeralda. To jest bardzo wygodna sytuacja, bo wszystkich nas obowiązuje _Przysięga Tajności_, dzięki której nie możemy zdradzać danych z teczek bez zgody ich właścicieli. Co więcej Harry zeznawałby pod starym imieniem i nazwiskiem, ponieważ jeszcze nie zalegalizowałeś jego nowych danych. Mimo to samo przesłuchanie zostanie zapisane na dokumencie otwartym, a tutaj... — Dumbledore wyciągnął mocno sfatygowaną kopertę i podał go mistrzowi eliksirów. — ...posiadam dowód, że są rzeczy, o których ministerstwo wiedzieć nie powinno. I to jest teraz nasz problem i priorytet.

Mężczyzna przyjrzał się listowi, natychmiast rozpoznając pismo.

— To od Pottera, tak? Skąd...

— Hedwiga przyleciała do mnie w dniu napadu na Privet Drive. Miała zwichnięte skrzydło i wszystko wskazywało na to, że została zaatakowana. Oddałem ją pod opiekę Hagrida, który zajął się jej leczeniem. Podejrzewam, że już wróciła do Harry'ego.

— Czyli próbowano przechwycić pocztę Pottera. Nie jest takie zaskakujące, skoro obserwowano go przez cały czas. Wiadomo, kiedy list wysłano? Nie widzę daty…

— Rzucone przeze mnie zaklęcie ujawniło, że Harry napisał go dwudziestego szóstego czerwca, czyli dokładnie dwa tygodnie przed atakiem. — Snape otworzył usta, ale domyślając się pytania, Dumbledore zaprzeczył: — Nie, przede mną nikt go nie czytał. To także sprawdziłem.

Nastąpiła długa cisza, podczas której Snape pogrążył się w lekturze. W końcu podniósł głowę.

— Sny...?

— Nie takie zwykłe sny. Harry ma możliwość łączenia swojego umysłu z umysłem Voldemorta.

— Ale to niemożliwe. — Snape spojrzał ponownie na list. — Na odległość? Jak dotąd żyję, pierwsze słyszę. Potter musiał mieć jakieś omamy. Pewnie to zwykłe koszmary lub reminiscencje po porwaniu.

— Osobiście sprawdziłem wszystkie ofiary, o których Harry śnił. Każdą z nich zamordowano z użyciem zabijającej klątwy. — Czarodziej poprawił okulary na nosie i spojrzał Severusowi prosto w oczy. — Wydarzenia na Privet Drive ściśle łączą się z Voldemortem, więc padną pytania z nim z wiązane. A ta informacja — wskazał ręką w kierunku listu — absolutnie nie może wypłynąć.

Severus westchnął cierpiętniczo.

— Rozumiem. I podejrzewam też ku czemu zmierza ta rozmowa…

— Harry musi nauczyć się oklumencji. Chcę, żeby zamknął dostęp do swojego umysłu.

Dłużej Harry nie słuchał. Było mu niedobrze, serce dudniło w piersi, a nogi drżały tak mocno, że ledwo był w stanie się na nich utrzymać. Fragmenty rozmowy przemykały szaleńczo przez jego umysł.

_Lucjusza Malfoya zwolniono z powodu braku dowodów… Harry ma możliwość łączenia swojego umysłu z umysłem Voldemorta… Chciałbym ograniczyć z nim kontakty do czasu rozwiązania naszego problemu…_

Wrócił do swojego pokoju, choć sam nie wiedział, jak mu się to udało. Gdy zamknął drzwi, osunął się po nich, a następnie oparł czoło na zgiętych kolanach.

~oOo~

Potter spóźniał się. Severus zaczął rozważać, czy nie wysłać po niego Milly, gdy w progu dostrzegł ruch. Chłopak wszedł do jadalni śmiertelnie blady, drżąc na całym ciele. Severus podszedł do niego i uniósł dłoń. Potter szarpnął się do tyłu, ale mężczyzna złapał go za nadgarstek i przyciągnął do siebie. Ignorując fakt, że chłopak zesztywniał z zaciśniętymi powiekami, przycisnął dłoń do czoła. Było nieco zbyt ciepłe, ale nic nie wskazywało na gorączkę.

— Coś się stało — stwierdził. Potter otworzył oczy. Widać było w nich strach. — Powiedz, co się stało.

Chłopak otworzył usta, ale natychmiast zamknął je, nie wypowiadając ani słowa. W tym momencie Severus poważnie zaniepokoił się. Co wywołało taką reakcję? Może to jakiś efekt uboczny eliksiru post-Crucio?

Skierował Pottera ku krześle i delikatnie popchnął, zmuszając go, by usiadł. Wyciągnąwszy różdżkę, wymruczał zaklęcie diagnostyczne. Sfera zaświeciła na niebiesko w okolicach czoła, co oznaczało, że chłopak był w szoku. Co u licha? Chyba nie spowodowała tego dzisiejsza rozmowa? Wczoraj Severus zrobił to, co zwykle: skupił się na jednym celu, odsuwając wszystko inne na bok. Nie było miejsca na jego własne uczucia, nie w tamtej chwili. Chłopak był w totalnej rozsypce i jego organizm nie poradziłby sobie z kolejnym stresem. Tak więc zachował idealny spokój, a nawet odwlekł moment uświadomienia Potterowi jego własnej głupoty. Dopiero dziś, gdy zaczął mówić o tym, jak katastrofalnie mogła skończyć się ucieczka, czuł, że jego opanowanie wymyka mu się z rąk. Mimo to sądził, że uporał się z sytuacją całkiem dobrze. Przynajmniej ani razu nie nazwał Pottera idiotą. To już jakiś postęp, prawda?

Machnięciem różdżki przywołał eliksir uspokajający. Potter spojrzał na fiolę z obawą, ale ostatecznie dał się nakłonić do wypicia. Po kilku minutach jego oddech unormował się, a drżenie ciała ustąpiło.

Snape przysunął krzesło i usiadł naprzeciwko.

— Chcę wiedzieć, co się stało. — Potter zamarł, jakby zamieniono go w kamień i jedynie wpatrywał się w Severusa nawiedzonym wzrokiem. — Powiesz mi po dobroci albo wyciągnę to z ciebie siłą. Wybieraj.

Ostre słowa w końcu otrząsnęły go z otępienia. Bardzo dobrze. Jeden krok naprzód. Teraz drugi. Severus nie czekał długo.

— Ja… — odchrząknął. — Usłyszałem rozmowę… w gabinecie… z profesorem Dumbledore'em.

Nagle Snape poczuł przemożne pragnienie, żeby chwycić Pottera za ucho i wytarmosić, aż wreszcie coś trafi do jego pustego łba. Czy nie nauczono go, że cudzych rozmów się nie podsłuchuje? Z drugiej strony chłopak dostał już swoją nauczkę, więc ostatecznie powiedział tylko:

— Zatem już wiesz o Lucjuszu oraz więzi umysłowej z Czarnym Panem.

Potter przytaknął.

— Ale coś się zmieniło… od… od tamtej nocy z Malfoyem. Żaden sen nie jest już tak wyraźny. Mam wrażenie, jakbym oglądał wszystko przez zamgloną szybę.

— To da się łatwo wyjaśnić. Twoje nerwy nie są w pełni naprawione, więc każda więź natury umysłowej może być teraz zakłócona. Sytuacja zmieni się wraz z postępem leczenia.

Nagle obaj usłyszeli trzask drzwi i natychmiast Severus sięgał po różdżkę. W następnej sekundzie w progu stanął nie kto inny jak Syriusz Black. _Piękne wyczucie czasu, kundlu_, zdążył pomyśleć Severus, zanim ciemne oczy Blacka omiotły całą scenerię i skupiły się na wciąż bladym Harrym.

— Co mu zrobiłeś, Snape?!

W mgnieniu oka mistrz eliksirów wstał i stanął przed Blackiem, odcinając go od Harry'ego.

— Nic mu nie zrobiłem, idioto!

— Jasne, bo akurat tobie można wierzyć — warknął Black, co brzmiało jak prawdziwe szczęknięcie.

_Merlinie, jak ten człowiek działał mu na nerwy…_

— To już twój problem. Albo skulisz ogon, jak przystało na grzecznego kundla, albo cię stąd wyrzucę i nie będzie mnie obchodzić, że chłopak jest twoim chrześniakiem. To ja jestem jego ojcem. Wystarczy jedno moje słowo, a już nigdy więcej go nie zobaczysz.

To, co wypłynęło z ust Syriusza, było najbardziej obraźliwszą i skandaliczną litanią przekleństw, jaką Harry w życiu słyszał.

— Dumbledore dowie się o tym! — Spojrzał na Harry'ego, który obserwował teraz całą scenę zza ramienia Snape'a. — Jest cały roztrzęsiony! Co za niezwykły zbieg okoliczności, że akurat pod twoją opieką!

Snape zwęził oczy i niebezpiecznie niskim głosem wysyczał:

— Potter sam jest sobie winien. Gdyby nie…

Jednak nie dokończył zdania, bo Syriusz wyszarpnął różdżkę z kieszeni i w ułamku sekundy wystrzelił zaklęcie. Wokół posypały się iskry, gdy czerwony promień rozbił się o tarczę Snape'a. W następnej chwili obaj jednocześnie wykrzyczeli _Expelliarmus!_ Ich różdżki wyleciały w powietrze, zatoczyły łuk, po czym spadły z trzaskiem na ziemię. Zanim mistrz eliksirów zdążył odzyskać równowagę, Syriusz złapał Harry'ego za nadgarstek i gwałtownie przyciągnął do siebie. Mimowolnie Harry podciągnął ramiona do góry i schylił głowę. To sprawiło, że Black zamarł.

Po kilku długich sekundach, podczas których nikt nie poruszył się ani nie odezwał, Harry uchylił zaciśnięte powieki. Spojrzał na Syriusza, a potem na Snape'a. Obaj wpatrywali się w niego — Snape z wściekłością, a Syriusz z bolesnym zdumieniem.

— Harry, ty… _boisz się mnie? _

Harry potrząsnął głową w zaprzeczeniu, ale nie zmienił obronnej postawy. Nagle ciszę przeciął pełny furii syk Snape'a:

— Ty zapchlony głupcze, przez ciebie będę miał tu kolejny atak postcruciatusowy. — Syriusz rozszerzył oczy i zbladł. — Jasne, nawet nie przyszło ci to do głowy, prawda? Nic dziwnego, skoro jest kompletnie pusta! Chłopak był przez godzinę torturowany przez Lucjusza, więc wpadłeś na genialny pomysł, żeby rozpętać bójkę, a potem nim szarpać.

Syriusz skrzywił się ze złością, ale zacisnął usta, milcząc. Następnie zrobił krok do tyłu.

— Przepraszam… — wyszeptał Harry, próbując jakoś naprawić tę sytuację. To był tylko głupi odruch. Od czasu spotkania z Lucjuszem był przewrażliwiony, ale przecież tak naprawdę nie obawiał się, że Syriusz zrobi mu krzywdę.

— Nie — uciął Snape. — Nie będziesz tego kundla przepraszał.

— Wybacz, Harry — powiedział Syriusz lekkim tonem, zupełnie ignorując Snape'a. — Rzeczywiście moja reakcja była zbyt gwałtowna. — Rozejrzał się po jadalni i westchnął. — Możemy usiąść i porozmawiać?

Harry przytaknął. Syriusz wypatrzył różdżkę i schował ją do kieszeni. Kiedy zauważył, że Snape wciąż stoi pośrodku jadalni ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękoma, rzucił nieuprzejmie:

— Mógłbyś usunąć stąd swoją czarującą obecność?

— Nie wiem, czy to bezpieczne zostawiać cię z nim samego, Black.

Harry modlił się w duchu, żeby Snape sobie poszedł. Naprawdę chciał z Syriuszem porozmawiać.

W końcu mistrz eliksirów wyprostował się sztywno i w łopocie szat wymaszerował z jadalni. Gdy jego kroki ucichły, Syriusz spojrzał na swojego chrześniaka.

— Jak się trzymasz, Harry? — Wskazał kciukiem na drzwi, za którymi Snape zniknął. — Pewnie nie są to wymarzone wakacje, ale chyba da się jakoś przeżyć starego nietoperza, co?

Harry próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale wyszło mu to raczej blado.

— Hej, co jest?

— Przyzwyczajam się.

Syriusz spojrzał na niego twardo.

— Skądś znam ten ton. Źle cię traktuje? Wystarczy powiedzieć, a przeklnę go tak, że zobaczy gwiazdy.

Harry nie miał zamiaru niczego zdradzać z poprzedniego dnia. Już wyobrażał sobie, jak Syriusz by zareagował. Pewnie wściekłby się na Snape'a i o wszystko go obwinił, a przecież to Harry nie powinien zaczynać kłótni, a tym bardziej uciekać.

— Nie jest łatwo. My… nie lubimy się. — _Kogo ty oszukujesz, Harry? To jest grube niedopowiedzenie._ — Ale… mam wszystko, co trzeba; nowe ubrania, książki, własny pokój, codzienne posiłki. Jest… dobrze. — I było. Choć jeszcze dwa dni temu nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie, że kiedykolwiek będzie to możliwe. Oczywiście gdzieś w głębi duszy wątpił w zapewnienia Snape'a. Podejrzewał, że to tylko kwestia czasu, aż mężczyzna zmęczy się nim. Jednak przynajmniej na razie, pomimo całej władzy, jaką nad Harrym posiadał, nie miał zamiaru jej nadużywać. Nagle Harry spojrzał na ojca chrzestnego z obawą. — Nie przeszkadza ci, że... nie jestem synem Jamesa?

Syriusz westchnął.

— Dowiedziałem się dopiero dzisiaj i przyznam, że jeszcze nie do końca to do mnie dotarło. Wciąż wyglądasz jak James, chociaż… — Nachylił się, żeby przyjrzeć mu się z bliska. — Tak, widzę różnice. Chociażby twoje włosy nie są już tak rozczochrane jak wcześniej. Zazwyczaj sterczały we wszystkich kierunkach. Zawsze śmiałem się z Jamesa, że któryś z jego przodków skrzyżował się z jeżozwierzami…

Nagle zasępił się, jakby bolało go, że wygląd Harry'ego jest tylko iluzją.

— Teraz będzie już inaczej, hę?

Harry potrząsnął głową.

— Nieprawda. On wciąż był moim tatą, choćby przez tamten krótki czas. Nie pamiętam go, mimo że bardzo chciałbym. Wiem, że kochał mnie i oddał za mnie życie, a to jest ważniejsze niż więzy krwi. — Harry odsunął grzywkę z oczu i spojrzał na swoje palce. Kiedyś były krótsze dość niezgrabne, a teraz wydłużyły się oraz stały się szczuplejsze i jakby bardziej delikatne. Takie jak Snape'a. — Wiesz, że od kiedy spędziłem wakacje z rodziną Rona, marzyłem, żeby była moją? Tak ich traktuję. Jak moją rodzinę. I tak traktuję ciebie. — _Proszę, nie odrzucaj mnie._

Syriusz uśmiechnął się krzywo, czochrając mu włosy.

— Wciąż jesteś synem Lily. Te piękne zielone oczy nigdy nie znikną. — Nagle skrzywił się lekko. — Mam nadzieję, że nos też nie zniknie. Znając wygląd Snape'a, to byłaby wielka szkoda!

Tym razem na ustach Harry'ego pojawił się szczery uśmiech. Potarł nos. Nie, przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie nie zmienił się ani odrobinę, więc może taki już zostanie.

* * *

><p><strong>Koniec rozdziału trzynastego<strong>

* * *

><p>[1] łac. confinium — kres, łac. exitium — destrukcja, zagłada.<p>

_ A/N: Oczywiście dziękuję za wspaniałe komentarze i zapraszam kolejnych skrytoczytaczy do ujawnienia :)_

_**Carmeline** — w żaden sposób mnie nie uradziłaś i bardzo cieszę się na każdy tak długi i konstruktywny komentarz. Wskazane rzeczy poprawiłam na tyle, ile umiałam. Nie zgodzę się jednak z tym, że Harry używałby "Merlinie" zamiast "Boże". On żył przez większość czasu jako mugol, więc__ czarodziejskie powiedzenia __nie będą dla niego naturalne. Co do cytatów, to wcześniej ich tu nie było. W innych miejscach, gdzie publikuję MP, pojawiały się od początku, ale tutaj sobie darowałam. Ostatnio po prostu postanowiłam to naprawić.  
><em>


	14. Pierwsza lekcja oklumencji

**Beta: Jasmin Kain, Carmeline.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 14. Pierwsza lekcja oklumencji<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~<strong>

_Serce miej otwarte dla wszystkich, zaufaj niewielu_

— William Szekspir

**~oOo~**

* * *

><p>Rozmawiali przez niemal całą godzinę. Niekiedy o błahych, prozaicznych sprawach, a niekiedy o tym, co działo się w czarodziejskim świecie. Syriusz nie omieszkał opowiedzieć o Zakonie Feniksa oraz tajnej misji dla Dumbledore'a. I choć nie zdradził żadnych szczegółów, jak na przykład czego dotyczyła, przez długą chwilę snuł historię o podróży po Europie i Afryce. Harry z fascynacją wsłuchiwał się w każde słowo, próbując wyobrazić sobie rozpalone słońcem stepy, krwiożerczą mantykorę oraz miasto na wodzie pełne wąskich uliczek z licznymi straganami, kanałów z przecinającymi je gondolami i katedr.<p>

W końcu Syriusz spojrzał na zegar.

— Podejrzewam, że wkrótce wróci nietoperz, by mnie stąd wygonić.

Harry przygryzł nerwowo wargę. Zastanawiał się, kiedy jego ojciec chrzestny będzie mógł go ponownie odwiedzić. Podejrzewając, co chodzi mu po głowie, Syriusz dodał:

— Bez obaw, Harry. Przed wyjściem utnę ze Snape'em małą pogawędkę na temat kolejnej wizyty. Chętnie zaprosiłbym cię do mojego domu, ale teraz jest siedzibą Zakonu i codziennie przewija się przez niego tabun ludzi. Weasleyowie zostali nawet na resztę wakacji.

Harry'emu zabiło szybciej serce.

— Ron jest teraz u _ciebie_?

— Zgadza się. Hermiona też przyjechała. Dziś rano minąłem ją na korytarzu.

— Możesz im przekazać, że wszystko ze mną w porządku i żeby się nie martwili? Oraz że odpiszę, jak tylko będę mógł? — Jeszcze nie wiedział, _co dokładnie_ przekaże im w listach, tak, aby wszystko wyjaśnić bez zdradzania niczego istotnego, ale na pewno coś wymyśli. — Wiem z listu, że Hermiona i tak nie wierzy w moje rzekome magiczne wyczerpanie. Ona nie wierzy nawet, że _w ogóle_ byłem wtedy w ministerstwie. Nie ma więc sensu udawać, że tak strasznie źle ze mną, że aż jestem nieprzytomny.

— Nie ma problemu — zapewnił go Syriusz. Następnie położył mu dłonie na ramionach i spojrzał prosto w oczy. — Niczym się nie przejmuj i dbaj o siebie. I pamiętaj, że zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć. Gdybyś miał jakieś kłopoty, wyślij sowę.

Harry przytaknął, czując, że głos odmawia mu posłuszeństwa. Nie umiał wyrazić, jak bardzo jest wdzięczny za to, że Syriusz nie odwrócił się od niego. Coś z tych emocji musiało pojawić się na jego twarzy, bo mężczyzna zdawał się go rozumieć. Harry nie wiedział jednak, czemu to sprawiło, że Syriusz posmutniał.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco, choć uśmiech ten nie obejmował jego oczu. Pożegnawszy się, wyszedł z jadalni.

~oOo~

Już następnego ranka przy śniadaniu wielki puchacz wleciał do jadalni i wylądował obok talerza Harry'ego. Snape spojrzał na ptaka z odrazą, na co sowa odwdzięczyła się, kłapiąc groźnie dziobem. Harry odwiązał pergamin od nóżki wyciągniętej zapraszająco w jego stronę i od razu rozpoznał pismo ojca chrzestnego. Syriusz informował go, że ponownie odwiedzi Prince Manor dopiero pod koniec tygodnia, ponieważ najpierw musi uprzątnąć swój dom z najbardziej groźnych czarnomagicznych obiektów. Jego rodzina nie należała do zbyt przyjaznych, więc chwilowo nie jest w nim bezpiecznie (ostatnio srebrna cukiernica próbowała odgryźć Fredowi wszystkie palce). Napisał też, że zabierze ze sobą Lunatyka. Harry schował list do kieszeni i zaoferował sowie kawałek bekonu. Puchacz pożarł go w mgnieniu oka, po czym wzbił się w powietrze z potężnym zamachnięciem skrzydeł. Snape w porę uchylił się, unikając grzmotnięcia w głowę.

W porównaniu z ostatnimi wydarzeniami dzień minął spokojnie. Harry skupił się na odrabianiu zadań domowych i czytaniu oprawionej w skórę księgi, z którą mistrz eliksirów nakazał mu się zapoznać (_Podstawy czarodziejskiego prawa i ustroju politycznego Anglii_), a także pomału przyzwyczajał się do towarzystwa Snape'a oraz rutyny panującej w Prince Manor. Mężczyzna już więcej nie wracał do incydentu z ucieczką, ale widać było, że postawił sobie za punkt honoru pilnowanie Harry'ego. Jakimś dziwnym trafem w pobliżu wciąż krzątała się Milly, ale nie przeszkadzało mu jej towarzystwo. Zbyt się obawiał ponownego ataku postcruciatusowego i uspokajała go myśl, że zawsze jest ktoś obok.

Nadal pił eliksir post-Crucio, ale czuł się gorzej niż przed próbą ucieczki. Dotyk nie sprawiał mu dyskomfortu, jak w pierwszych dniach po odzyskaniu przytomności, ale za to nieustannie chodził zmęczony, łatwo się irytował, a jego ciało odmawiało mu posłuszeństwa. Były to drobne rzeczy — kilka razy potknął się, choć nie powinien, lub nie mógł uchwycić pióra — jednak udowodniały, że jego zdrowie pogorszyło się i czeka go jeszcze długa droga zanim zupełnie je odzyska.

W wolnym czasie wypakował prezenty od przyjaciół — Hermiona kupiła mu książkę na temat ochronnych zaklęć, Ron półroczną prenumeratę magazynu _Świat Quidditcha_, państwo Weasleyowie, jak i Hagrid, wielkie pudło słodyczy, a Syriusz futerał na różdżkę oraz specjalny naramiennik („Taki jak mają aurorzy! Różdżka w mig gotowa do pojedynku!" jak głosiła karteczka przypięta do opakowania) — i spróbował ułożyć list. Ostatecznie postanowił zaadresować go wspólnie do Rona i Hermiony.

_Drogi Ronie i Hermiono,_

_dowiedziałem się od Syriusza, że znajdujecie się teraz w jego domu, który jest kwaterą Zakonu Feniksa. Jestem pewien, że przekazał Wam ode mnie wiadomość._

Harry zagapił się w pusty pergamin, zastanawiając się, jak ma ten cały bałagan wyjaśnić. W końcu — po bardzo długiej chwili — zanurzył pióro w kałamarzu i napisał:

_Masz rację, Hermiono, nie ja przemawiałem w ministerstwie. Profesor Dumbledore wypił eliksir wielosokowy, zmieniając się we mnie, i to on rzucił tamto zaklęcie. Jednak to prawda, że nie wracam do Hogwartu._

Zacisnął dłoń w pięść. Nienawidził kłamać przyjaciołom, ale nie mógł powiedzieć im prawdy. Przynajmniej nie całej. Starając się przekazać przykre wydarzenia jak najbardziej zwięźle i rzeczowo, kontynuował:

_W momencie napadu śmierciożerców na Privet Drive znajdowałem się poza domem i kiedy zobaczyłem, co się dzieje, próbowałem uciec. Wkrótce jednak wynikła walka i straciłem różdżkę. Mimo że przedtem udało mi się przywołać Błyskawicę, nie zdało się to na wiele. Oberwałem zaklęciem śledzącym, a jedna z klątw uszkodziła miotłę. Lucjusz Malfoy dopadł mnie i próbował zemścić się za zniszczenie dziennika Voldemorta._

_Można powiedzieć, że kiedy mnie znaleziono, nie byłem w dobrym stanie. Gdyby nie eliksir, który Snape dla mnie uwarzył, prawdopodobnie nawet nie mógłbym napisać samodzielnie tego listu. To dlatego do tej pory nie było ode mnie żadnej odpowiedzi oraz nie wrócę do Hogwartu. Minie jeszcze długi czas zanim zupełnie stanę na nogi._

_Wiele nie mogę zdradzić, ale miejsce, w którym teraz przebywam, będzie moim domem przez najbliższe lata. Mam tu wszystko, czego potrzebuję, a dom jest ładny i ma wspaniały ogród. Wiem, że jestem tu raczej bezpieczny, bo sam profesor Dumbledore rzucił kilka swoich zaklęć._

_Ron, Hermiona napisała, że martwisz się najbliższym sezonem quidditcha. Głowa do góry! Na pewno znajdą kogoś odpowiedniego na moje miejsce. A nawet jeśli nie, to może sam się zgłosisz? Wiem, że wolisz być bramkarzem, ale wierzę, że byś sobie poradził. Ja i tak, nawet gdybym był w Hogwarcie, nie mógłbym grać._

_Harry_

_PS Dziękuję za prezenty._

_PSS Od teraz listy będzie przekazywać profesor Dumbledore, bo przesyłanie ich przez sowę nie byłoby bezpieczne._

Zwinął pergamin w rulonik i odłożył na blat biurka, żeby później przekazać Snape'owi, po czym rozprostował zdrętwiałe od pisania palce. Wiedział, że przez najbliższy czas mężczyzna będzie monitorował treść jego listów, by upewnić się, że Harry niczego ważnego nie zdradzi — przypadkowo czy też nie. Nie podobało mu się to, ale jeśli chciał być w kontakcie z przyjaciółmi, nie miał innego wyboru, jak pozwolić Snape'owi wścibiać nos w cudze sprawy.

Nagle w ciszy pokoju rozbrzmiał głośny trzask i Harry aż podskoczył. Gdy się rozejrzał, wszystko wyglądało tak samo, ale na szklanym stoliku — jeszcze chwilę temu pustym — zmaterializowała się srebrna taca z lunchem.

Harry wypuścił długi oddech i nieznacznie rozluźnił ramiona. Kiedy pomasował pierś, pod koszulką poczuł szaleńcze bicie serca. _To tylko aportacja domowego skrzata._ Jakiś czas temu Milly musiała zniknąć, czego nie zauważył. Była praktycznie bezszelestna, dopóki nie przenosiła ze sobą przedmiotów.

Pokręcił głową z rozdrażnieniem i podszedł do stolika. Dopiero teraz zauważył liścik z eleganckim pismem, które mogło należeć tylko do Snape'a:

_Musiałem opuścić rezydencję w pilnej sprawie. Nie wiem, kiedy wrócę. W razie problemów wezwij Milly._

_SS_

Mimo że Harry nie był szczególnie głodny, przysunął sobie tacę i nalał do szklanki dyniowego soku. Przeżuwając kawałek tostu, zastanawiał się, jaka to pilna sprawa zmusiła Snape'a do opuszczenia Prince Manor. Czyżby odbyło się spotkanie Zakonu? A może… może to Voldemort go wezwał? Uch, nawet nie chciał o tym myśleć.

W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że była to idealna okazja, by bezpiecznie zbadać dom. Po podsłuchaniu rozmowy Snape'a z Dumbledore'em Harry zaprzestał prób znalezienia biblioteki, a rozpaczliwie jej potrzebował (utknął na siedmiu zasadach transmutacji zwierzęcej). Nic nie zapowiadało też, żeby miał opuścić Prince Manor w bliższej czy dalszej przyszłości. Równie dobrze mógł lepiej poznać miejsce, w którym przyszło mu żyć. Kiedy opuszczał pokój, drzemiący w swoich ramach Sigur uchylił powieki i puścił do niego oczko.

W ciągu dwóch godzin Harry odkrył, że dom wcale nie był taki wielki, jak mu się wcześniej wydawało. Mimo że budynek posiadał dwa spore skrzydła, składał się tylko z piwnicy, parteru, pierwszego piętra oraz strychu.

Lewa część domu okazała się pełnić funkcję gościnną — tutaj mieściły się sypialnie oraz mały salon z porozrzucanymi pufami i kredensem pełnym najrozmaitszych trunków. W prawej z kolei wybudowano sporych rozmiarów oranżerię, gdzie rosły różne dziwaczne rośliny. Gdy z niejaką podejrzliwością przyjrzał się im, kilka rozpoznał z lekcji zielarstwa. Jedna nawet próbowała go ugryźć i tę akurat pamiętał aż za dobrze — była to jadowita tentakula. Najprawdopodobniej Snape hodował tutaj zioła, które wykorzystywał później w eliksirach.

Zaraz obok oranżerii trafił na coś, co wyglądało na pracownię połączoną z bawialną — znajdowały się w niej instrumenty, takie jak pianino, harfa czy skrzypce, ale też przybory malarskie wraz ze stelażem i płótnami, magiczny model układu słonecznego oraz pokaźny globus, na którego powierzchni leniwie płynęły chmury i który sam obracał się wokół własnej osi. Harry przez chwilę podziwiał, jak w okolicach Ameryki Północnej przebiega tornado, a nad Pacyfikiem trzaskają błyskawice. Było tu też wiele innych przyrządów — mieniących się w słońcu, klikających, wirujących lub zupełnie nieruchomych, a przeznaczenia ich wszystkich mógł się tylko domyślać.

Na piętrze natomiast, tuż nad oranżerią i bawialnio–pracownią, znalazł salę balową z wielkimi oknami otwartymi na zachód oraz kryształowym żyrandolem. W centralnym miejscu nad kominkiem wisiał ogromny herb przedstawiający jastrzębia na purpurowym tle oraz wygrawerowany złotymi literami łaciński napis LEX, ONUS ET IUSTITIAE [1].

Podczas myszkowania Harry natknął się także na kilka pokoi zamkniętych. Wywnioskował, że Snape specjalnie je przed nim nie pozamykał, nie chcąc, by do nich wchodził. Na przykład pokój przylegający do sypialni Snape'a aż wibrował od ochronnej magii (do samej sypialni nawet nie próbował wchodzić — nie jest samobójcą, a poza tym nie sądził, by znalazł tam cokolwiek ciekawego). A gdy dotknął dodatkowych drzwi w salonie z trunkami, poczuł elektryzujące mrowienie w palcach. Natychmiast opuścił rękę, obawiając się jakiejś paskudnej klątwy.

Kiedy już nic nie zostało do obejrzenia, skierował kroki ku centralnej części domu, gdzie mieściła się główna bawialnia, gabinet Snape'a oraz jadalnia z kuchnią. Wiedział, że gdzieś tutaj powinna być też biblioteka, skoro ta część domu była przeznaczona do codziennego użytku. Jednak szybko okazało się, że zaczął krążyć w miejscu. W końcu poddał się i poprosił jeden z portretów o wskazanie drogi.

— Tuż za tobą, kochaneczku — odpowiedziała młoda czarownica z długim, złotym warkoczem. Harry obrócił się na pięcie i zamrugał. Mógłby przysiąc, że jeszcze sekundę temu tych drzwi tutaj nie było. — Nie krępuj się. Biblioteka posiada bardzo cenne zbiory, więc została zaczarowana tak, aby niepowołani goście nie mogli jej znaleźć. Teraz, kiedy już wskazano ci drogę, zawsze będzie ci się ukazywać.

Harry podziękował za pomoc i otworzył drzwi. Rozpostarła się przed nim ogromna przestrzeń pełna półek piętrzących się od podłogi do sufitu, a w powietrzu poczuł zapach starych ksiąg.

— Łał…

— Robi wrażenie, czyż nie?

Na obrazie tuż obok drzwi Sigur opierał się o fotel starszej czarownicy, która mrużyła groźnie oczy i wykrzywiała się kwaśno.

— Racja.

Biblioteka nie równała się z tą w Hogwarcie, ale Harry musiał przyznać, że była imponująca. Hermiona pewnie umarłaby ze szczęścia, gdyby miała ją do dyspozycji tylko dla siebie. Nagle wróciła do niego myśl, która przez ostatnie dwie godziny nie dawała mu spokoju.

— Skoro ten dom należy do Snape'a, jak to możliwe, że Voldemort nie będzie mnie tu szukać? To znaczy, czy Snape nie spotyka się czasami na jakieś śmierciożercze herbatki czy coś w tym stylu?

Sigur uniósł brwi i poprawił swój monokl.

— Chyba nie sądzisz, młodzieńcze, że ktoś taki jak Severus Snape nie brałby pod uwagę tak podstawowych rzeczy?

Harry spojrzał na staruszka bez słowa i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

— Ja nic nie sądzę. To po prostu dziwne. Jeśli któryś z jego mrocznych koleżków zechce do niego zafiukać, trafi na zablokowany kominek. Czy to nie będzie podejrzane?

— Żeby to zrozumieć, trzeba najpierw znać historię rodziny Snape'ów i Prince'ów. Która zresztą jest dość podobna do Blacków i Potterów, z tą tylko różnicą, że żaden Potter nie próbował poślubić członka rodziny Black i vice versa. — Sigur zamilkł, gdy starsza czarownica posłała Harry'emu gniewne spojrzenie i bez słowa wymaszerowała z obrazu. Czarodziej rozsiadał się wygodnie w jej fotelu. — Podczas gdy Prince'owie gardzili czarnymi mocami oraz wspierali politykę promugolską, Snape'owie znani byli z wręcz fanatycznego zamiłowania do czystości krwi oraz czarnej magii. Jak było do przewidzenia, Sebald i Rozalia Prince'owie nie podzielali wyboru swojej córki, Eileen, i wybuchła scysja. To był prawdziwy skandal, wyobraź sobie: ojciec krzyczący na ślubie o niewdzięczności córki i rzucający klątwę na pana młodego! Krótko po tym wydarzeniu Sebald wydziedziczył Eileen i kontakt między rodzinami się urwał. Po latach sprawa ucichła, bo od tamtej pory Sebald zachowywał się, jakby nie posiadał córki. W końcu zaczęto zapominać, że obie rodziny miały ze sobą cokolwiek wspólnego. Niestety Eileen przedwcześnie zmarła, zostawiając Severusa zaraz po tym, jak ukończył Hogwart. A kiedy na dobre rozpętała się Pierwsza Wojna, śmierć zabrała także Tobiasza. Nawet wtedy Sebald był nieugięty i nie chciał przyjąć wnuka do rodziny. Tym bardziej, że Severus nie zrobił nic, by zrehabilitować się w oczach dziadka. Prince'owie walczyli po stronie Dumbledore'a, a chodziły pogłoski, że potomek Snape'ów idzie w ślady ojca, wspierając Voldemorta.

Sigur westchnął z nostalgią.

— Jednak kochana Rozalia nie pozwoliła, by majątek przepadł, rozszarpany przez dalekie kuzynostwo, które tchórzliwie wyemigrowało już za czasów Grindelwalda. Kiedy stary Sebald umarł, zmieniła zapisy w testamencie, żeby wszystko odziedziczył Severus. Było to już po procesie w ministerstwie, kiedy sam Albus Dumbledore bronił Severusa przed Wizengamotem, poręczając, że był szpiegiem działającym po Jasnej Stronie. Pięć lat później Rozalia zmarła. Mimo zmiany testamentu ani razu nie skontaktowała się z wnukiem. Myślę, że według niej było już za późno, by naprawiać błędy przeszłości. Biedaczka. Wszyscy jej trzej synowie polegli w walce, a przez nieugiętą postawę męża straciła nie tylko jedyną córkę, ale również jedynego wnuka. Pod koniec swojego życia została sama w tym wielkim domu, mając za towarzystwo jedynie skrzatkę oraz portrety. — Staruszek pokręcił głową smutno. — Niegdyś wielka rodzina rozkruszyła się, osłabiona wojną. Ilu jest teraz o nazwisku Black, ilu Potterów, Dumbledore'ów czy Prewettów? Dekada po dekadzie zaczęliśmy wymierać i pomimo całej naszej dumy nic po nas nie zostało.

— Tak więc kto miałby wiedzieć, co stało się z majątkiem Prince'ów? Kto miałby tutaj szukać Severusa, skoro po śmierci Tobiasza dostał w spadku rodzinny dom w Spinner's End i to tam od zawsze przebywał? Nawet po otrzymaniu listu od goblinów z zawiadomieniem przekazania majątku, w ciągu pierwszych trzech lat pojawił się tu tylko raz. Przypuszczam, że czuł zbyt wielki żal do rodziny, która w tak bezwzględny sposób potraktowała jego matkę. Bo widzisz, Snape'owie należeli do starej, czystokrwistej familii, ale nie byli zamożni. Znane powszechnie problemy finansowe Tobiasza sprawiły, że życie Severusa było bardzo trudne.

Sigur zamilkł na moment i spojrzał na Harry'ego uważnie.

— Jednak dwa lata temu coś się zmieniło. Mogłem tylko zgadywać, dlaczego Severus nagle zaczął interesować się Prince Manor. Może przeczuwał bliski powrót Voldemorta i wywnioskował, że przyda mu się miejsce, w którym ukryje się w razie nagłego wypadku. Niemniej okazało się, że postanowił zrobić z domu główną siedzibę Zakonu Feniksa, ale trwało to zaledwie miesiąc i sprawa rozeszła się po kościach.

— Skąd tyle wiesz? — zapytał Harry. — Bez obrazy, ale jest pan tylko portretem.

Sigur uśmiechnął z wyższością.

— Mogę nim być, ale mam oczy i uszy, nawet jeśli namalowane. Obserwuję i słucham. Pomaga też wymienianie się informacjami z innymi obrazami, szczególnie tymi, które mają swoje kopie w znanych instytucjach w Anglii. Aleksander Prince, który w tysiąc siedemset pięćdziesiątym drugim został ministrem magii, przynosi codziennie świeżą porcję plotek prosto z ministerstwa.

Po skończeniu rozmowy Harry przespacerował się między półkami w poszukiwaniu przydatnych książek na temat transmutacji zwierzęcej, ale w głowie wciąż rozbrzmiewały mu usłyszane słowa. Bardzo wiele dziś dowiedział się o Snapie. Mimowolnie zastanowił się, jak mężczyzna zareagowałby, gdyby odkrył, że Sigur tak beztrosko dzieli się faktami z jego życia.

Był tak bardzo pogrążony w swoich myślach, że w pewnym momencie przestał zwracać uwagę na to, gdzie idzie. Wrócił do rzeczywistości dopiero, gdy wpadł na niewidzialną barierę, o mało nie łamiąc przy tym nosa. Okazało się, że stał w tylnej części biblioteki, a przed nim rozpościerał się długi rząd niezbyt ciekawie wyglądających ksiąg. Po plecach Harry'ego przebiegł dreszcz, gdy zobaczył, że jedna z okładek jest poplamiona zaschniętą krwią, a na innej złuszczoną farbą widnieje napis _Magia dusz_. Nie mając ochoty przebywać tu ani sekundy dłużej, zawrócił i tym razem skupił się wyłącznie na znalezieniu tego, czego potrzebował.

W końcu wyszukał dwie obiecująco wyglądające pozycje. Mając nadzieję, że Snape nie będzie się wściekać za wyniesienie ich z biblioteki, wymaszerował z księgami pod pachą.

~oOo~

Wkrótce Snape zaczął wprowadzać w życie swój plan edukacji Harry'ego, choć w nieco innej kolejności, niż pierwotnie zapowiadał. Po śniadaniu zaszywał się w laboratorium i nie wychodził stamtąd aż do lunchu. Harry miał wtedy czas na pójście do biblioteki i odrobienie zadań domowych. W południe spotykali się na wspólny posiłek, a po nim Snape sprawdzał postępy Harry'ego, wskazując błędy w jego pracach i niekiedy nawet pomagając mu w formułowaniu prawidłowych wniosków. Wtedy też przepytywał go z materiału przeczytanego z pożyczonej księgi oraz uzupełniał jego wiedzę o niewspomniane w niej fakty. Harry nie wiedział, czym jest bardziej zszokowany — tym, że Snape cierpliwie tłumaczył mu zagadnienia bez wyzywania go od bałwanów, czy tym, że dzięki jego pomocy dużo więcej rozumiał.

Po obiedzie Snape znowu na kilka godzin wracał do warzenia, a Harry wychodził do ogrodu, by kontynuować lekturę o czarodziejskim prawie i ustroju politycznym. Niekiedy zdarzało się, że zasypiał osłonięty cieniem korony rozłożystego buku, zbyt zmęczony i znużony nieinteresującym go tematem. Niedługo po tym ktoś potrząsał jego ramieniem i gdy Harry sennie uchylał powieki, napotykał czarne oczy Snape'a. Za każdym razem obawiał się, że mężczyzna zgani go za lenistwo, ale nic takiego się nie działo. Snape mówił tylko „wkrótce będzie kolacja", jakby rozumiał, że ciało Harry'ego potrzebowało więcej odpoczynku niż zwykle.

Wieczorami natomiast Snape wprowadzał go w tajniki oklumencji.

I już pierwsza lekcja okazała się katastrofą.

— To by wiele wyjaśniało — mruknął Snape pierwszego dnia, brzmiąc, jakby kierował te słowa bardziej do siebie niż do Harry'ego. Stali pośrodku jednej z sypialń, która na potrzeby ćwiczeń została uprzątnięta z prawie wszystkich mebli. Zostawiono w niej jedynie kanapę, stolik oraz krzesło z wysokim oparciem. — Po ataku na Privet Drive zbadałem twój umysł w celu oceny wyrządzonych szkód i napotkałem coś, co mnie zupełnie zaskoczyło. Panował w nim chaos i nie mogłem zrozumieć, co to oznacza.

— A teraz wiadomo, co to oznacza? — zapytał Harry, dziwnie czując się z myślą, że ktoś tak skrupulatnie analizuje stan jego głowy.

Snape skinął krótko głową.

— Działo się tak, ponieważ dzieliłeś umysł z drugą osobą. Z jednej strony klątwa Cruciatus osłabiła połączenie z Czarnym Panem, a z drugiej zniszczyła twoje naturalne bariery, maksymalnie otwierając cię na wpływy z zewnątrz. Wiele razy zastanawiało mnie, dlaczego w czasie ataku na ministerstwo magia wirowała wokół ciebie, sprawiając, że wszystko podskakiwało, a ty sam rzucałeś się na łóżku. Twój umysł musiał przeżywać rozgrywające się tam wydarzenia. — Snape wyciągnął różdżkę. — Ale zostawmy ten temat. Czas, żebyś nauczył się sztuki oklumencji…

Chociaż Snape wyjaśnił Harry'emu, na czym owa oklumencja polegała, nadal było to dla niego strasznie mętne. Wiedział, że ma „oczyścić umysł", ale za nic nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, jak należy to zrobić. Starał się. Naprawdę się starał. Ale z każdą kolejną próbą szło mu coraz gorzej. Wkrótce Snape zaczął szydzić z niego jak za starych czasów, aż Harry miał ochotę dźgnąć go jego własną różdżką.

Po półgodzinie podpierał się na czworakach, łapiąc z trudem oddech i wpatrując się w dywan, którego misterny wzorek wirował mu dziko przed oczami. Snape zmusił go do oglądania po kolei czterech lat życia w Hogwarcie, począwszy od pierwszej uczty powitalnej, a skończywszy na dotknięciu pucharu w głębi labiryntu. Zdawał się tym szydzić z Harry'ego i jego słabości, pokazując mu, że może przebierać w jego wspomnieniach jak w cukierkach i decydować o tym, co dokładnie chce zobaczyć.

— Potter — warknął Snape. — Czy ty w ogóle próbujesz się czegoś nauczyć?

Harry zacisnął zęby. Po plecach spływała mu stróżka potu, a szata kleiła się nieprzyjemnie do ciała.

— Staram się, ale nie wiem jak!

— Powiedziałem, że masz oczyścić umysł z emocji…

— Wiem to, ale nie wiem _jak_.

Snape zamilkł. Westchnąwszy, schował różdżkę do kieszeni.

— Usiądź. I tak nie możemy dłużej ćwiczyć, bo będzie to dla ciebie zbyt dużym obciążeniem.

Z trudem Harry podźwignął się na nogi i opadł na kanapę. Skuliwszy ramiona, pomasował skronie. Miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś rozłupał mu czaszkę na pół, a stado dzikich słoni przebiegało po jego mózgu.

Nagle coś błysnęło w zasięgu jego wzroku. Uniósł nieco głowę i zobaczył, że Snape wyciągnął w jego stronę fiolkę; pomarańczowy płyn zamigotał w świetle świec unoszących się w powietrzu.

— Na ból głowy.

Tym razem Harry przyjął eliksir bez wahania i wkrótce dudnienie ustąpiło. Kiedy oddał Snape'owi pustą fiolkę, mężczyzna przysunął sobie krzesło i usiadł naprzeciwko.

— Powiedz mi, w jaki sposób próbowałeś wykonać zadanie, o które cię prosiłem?

— Starałem się o niczym nie myśleć, bo powiedziałeś, żebym oczyścił umysł.

Prawe oko Snape'a zadrgało, podobnie jak jego nozdrza. Oznaczało to, że Harry dał bardzo, ale to bardzo złą odpowiedź.

— Nie kazałem ci _nie myśleć_. Choć rozumiem, dlaczego ten pomysł wydawał ci się tak atrakcyjny. Przecież ty i tak rzadko kiedy myślisz!

Harry poczerwieniał na twarzy. Ledwo powstrzymywał się przed powiedzeniem czegoś naprawdę okropnego, ale wiedział, że nie byłby to dobry pomysł. Snape zacisnął usta, ale po chwili pokręcił głową, jakby się rozmyślając. Kiedy ponownie się odezwał, jego ton brzmiał spokojnie i rzeczowo.

— Cały czas mówiłem o _emocjach_, o maksymalnym wyzbyciu się _emocji_, a nie myśli. Tylko wtedy jesteśmy w stanie sprawować pełną władzę nad naszym umysłem. Niektóre z nich mogą nam pomagać, ale nie radziłbym tego początkującym, bo trzeba mieć nad nimi idealną kontrolę. W większości przypadków niszczą naszą koncentrację, ponieważ to nie my je kontrolujemy, ale one nas. Co więcej, emocje łączą się z obrazami, a im uczucia są silniejsze, tym wyraźniej dane wydarzenie zapamiętujemy. Jak dokładnie potrafisz przywołać nudne dni przepełnione nauką, a jak bardzo żywe są spotkania z Czarnym Panem?

Snape miał rację. Dni, w których nic ciekawego się nie wydarzyło, zlewały się w jedną niewyraźną smugę. Nigdy jednak nie zapomni walki z bazyliszkiem w Komnacie Tajemnic czy odrodzenia Voldemorta na cmentarzu. Wydawałoby się, jakby miały miejsce wczoraj.

— Swobodnie rzucone zaklęcie Legilimens wyławia najpierw obrazy znajdujące się na powierzchni umysłu, czyli te, które najlepiej zapamiętaliśmy. Mogą to być wydarzenia, które miały niedawno miejsce lub nurtujące nas problemy. Dopiero wyzbywając się niepotrzebnych emocji, możemy sterować własnymi wspomnieniami i myślami, a nawet całkowicie zablokować dostęp do umysłu. Ale żeby to pokazać, może zróbmy małą demonstrację.

Snape zaoferował Harry'emu swoją różdżkę, ustawiając ją na otwartej dłoni. Harry wpatrywał się w nią w osłupieniu.

— No bierz. Znasz formułę i wiesz, co należy zrobić.

Czy Snape naprawdę sugerował, żeby Harry użył na nim Legilimens? Z wahaniem uchwycił różdżkę. Drewno było ciemne, prawie czarne, i leżało niezgrabnie w dłoni.

— Śmiało, zbyt dobrze znam magię umysłu, żebyś zrobił mi krzywdę, nawet używając obcej różdżki. W najgorszym wypadku zaklęcie nie zadziała.

Pomimo zapewnień Harry nadal był niezdecydowany. Wiedział jednak, że Snape będzie czekał tak długo, aż spełni jego polecenie. Uniósł więc różdżkę i wypowiedział inkantację, wykonując kolisty ruch nadgarstka, który przez ostatnie pół godziny widział wystarczająco wiele razy. Udało mu się rzucić zaklęcie dopiero za czwartym podejściem. Przebłyski obcych wspomnień rozwinęły się przed jego oczami niczym taśma z filmem.

_Snape pił herbatę w jadalni, a naprzeciwko niego siedział Harry, z roztargnieniem rozdłubując widelcem swoją jajecznicę. W swoim gabinecie Snape przewracał kartę opasłej księgi, gdy nagle z okolicy okna rozbrzmiało stuknięcie sowy przynoszącej list. Snape stał nad kociołkiem, dodając pokruszone liście, w porę odsuwając się, gdy buchnął z niego kłęb niebieskawej pary._

We wszystkich obrazach mężczyzna miał na sobie identyczną szatę, jakby wydarzenia należały do tego samego dnia. Przy kilku wspomnieniach Harry próbował zatrzymać się dłużej, ale szybko były zastępowane kolejnymi. W końcu został wypchnięty z umysłu Snape'a i przez chwilę mrugał zawzięcie, przyzwyczajając oczy do otoczenia.

— Opowiedz mi, co widziałeś.

Nie mając pojęcia, do czego to prowadzi, Harry zrobił, jak mu kazano. W końcu Snape wyjaśnił:

— Pomimo że uzyskałeś dostęp do mojego umysłu, nie miałeś nade mną żadnej władzy. To ja kontrolowałem ciebie, wybierając, co chcę ci pokazać, jak długo oraz kiedy skończyć penetrację. A wszystko dlatego, że kontrolując emocje, kontroluję myśli, a kontrolując myśli, kontroluję cały umysł. Nawet gdybyś był wyćwiczonym legilimentą, wciąż miałbym możliwość oszukiwania cię, dając złudne poczucie władzy. Oklumencja nie zawsze polega na całkowitym zamknięciu dostępu do umysłu, choć w twoim przypadku właśnie to jest priorytetem.

— Ale jak to osiągnąć? — zapytał bezradnie Harry. — Okej, mam kontrolować emocje, ale co dalej?

— Od tego momentu proces jest intuicyjny i każdy znajduje swój własny sposób. To dlatego zaczęliśmy od razu od ćwiczeń. Przykładowo dla mnie jest to podobne do tkania pajęczej sieci. Przygotowuję wspomnienia, które chcę pokazać i na nich się skupiam. Łączę je ze sobą, żeby móc płynnie przejść od jednego do drugiego, dzięki czemu intruzowi wydaje się, że płyną strumieniem jak w przypadku niechronionego umysłu. A jeśli nie chcę w ogóle wspomnień pokazać… — Snape zmarszczył brwi, intensywnie zastanawiając się. — Z początku próbowałem zbudować wokół siebie próżnię, miejsce bez emocji i wspomnień, żeby przeciwnik nie miał żadnego punktu zaczepienia. Myślałem tylko o zwalczeniu obcej obecności. Z czasem jednak blokowanie przychodziło z mniejszym wysiłkiem. Teraz jest to tak naturalne jak oddychanie i cały proces odbywa się bez udziału świadomości.

— Czy to znaczy, że teraz nikt nie włamie się do twojego umysłu bez twojej zgody? — zapytał Harry z ciekawością.

— W przypadku legilimencji naturalnej, owszem, ale przy zaklęciu rzuconym bezpośrednio zawsze trzeba walczyć. Gdybyś był wyćwiczonym legilimentą, a ja byłbym nieprzygotowany na atak lub gdybym odczuwał bardzo silne emocje, mógłbyś na krótką chwilę wejść do mojego umysłu. Bardzo szybko wypchnąłbym cię z niego, ale nie zmieniałoby to faktu, że uzyskałbyś dostęp.

— Legilimencji naturalnej?

— Jest bardzo subtelna, bo działa na powierzchni umysłu, a ci, którzy posiadają wrodzony talent do tej dziedziny magii, mogą się nią posługiwać, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Dzięki niej można wyczuć, jeśli ktoś kłamie lub o czym dana osoba myśli. Niekiedy nawet pozwala zobaczyć echa wspomnień. Jest zwykle niewykrywalna, choć niektórzy intuicyjnie ją wyczuwają w postaci przeszywającego ich spojrzenia.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się w szoku.

— Profesor Dumbledore… — Nagle zaschło mu w ustach. — On czytał mi w myślach, prawda? Nieraz czułem, jakby prześwietlał mnie rentgenem.

Snape spojrzał na Harry'ego w sposób, jakby chciał zapytać, co to jest rentgen, ale powstrzymał się i zamiast tego wytknął, jak nieodpowiednim terminem jest zwrot „czytanie w myślach". Potem jednakże odparł:

— Bardzo możliwe. Wiele osób uważa, że Albus Dumbledore jest naiwnym głupcem, który zbyt łatwo ufa ludziom i daje szanse tym, którzy na to nie zasługują. A on po prostu wie, kogo obdarzyć zaufaniem, a kogo nie. Będąc legilimentą, nie musi zgadywać.

Harry poczuł ukłucie potwornego zawodu. Czyżby dyrektor obawiał się, że Harry może nie być godny zaufania i dlatego sprawdzał jego umysł jak otwartą księgę? Przycisnął pięści do oczu, sprawiając, że pod powiekami wykwitły mu różnokolorowe plamy. Czuł się zmęczony i skołowany.

— Chodź, Potter — odezwał się Snape. — Jest już późno i najwyższa pora do łóżka.

~oOo~

Gdy ponownie Syriusz odwiedził go w Prince Manor, Harry wciąż nie potrafił przestać myśleć o odkryciu, że Dumbledore grzebał w jego głowie.

— Jesteś dziś bardzo cichy — zauważył Remus.

Siedzieli na kocu w cieniu starego dębu. W oddali błyszczała tafla stawu, a wiatr przyjemnie mierzwił Harry'emu włosy. Syriusz, w swojej psiej formie, skakał za ptakami, płosząc je i podrywając do lotu. Od czasu do czasu rozbrzmiewał głośny szczek, gdy prawie udawało mu się złapać przerażoną kaczkę.

Harry westchnął ciężko. Nie chciał wypowiadać się źle o dyrektorze, ale naprawdę potrzebował z kimś o tym porozmawiać.

— Wiesz, że Snape zaczął uczyć mnie oklumencji?

— Nie miałem pojęcia. Kto wpadł na pomysł, żebyś się tego nauczył?

— Eee… profesor Dumbledore uznał, że mi się to przyda.

Harry nie wyjaśnił, dlaczego miałoby mu się to przydać. Nie chciał zdradzać swojego połączenia z Voldemortem, bo obawiał się, jak Remus zareagowałby na taką rewelację. Zwykle był wyjątkowo wyrozumiały i nawet bez żadnych problemów zaakceptował fakt, czyim Harry jest synem. Jednak umiejętność wchodzenia do głowy czarodzieja, którego boi się większość ludzi, nie należała do informacji, które przyjmuje się lekko.

Syriusz szczeknął głośno w oddali, anonsując kolejne zwycięstwo, po czym przysiadł na trawie z wywieszonym językiem i zamerdał dziko ogonem. Remus przeczesał dłonią źdźbła trawy, zastanawiając się nad słowami Harry'ego.

— No cóż, podejrzewam, że ma rację. Raczej mało prawdopodobne, że ktoś będzie miał powód, by włamać się do twojego umysłu, ale skoro masz zachować tożsamość w tajemnicy, lepiej dmuchać na zimne. Tym się tak martwisz? Nie dajesz sobie rady?

— Nie o to chodzi. Po prostu… w tym tygodniu Snape wytłumaczył mi pewne rzeczy i odkryłem, że profesor Dumbledore używał na mnie legilimencji. Dlaczego to robił, Remusie? Czy chociaż raz dałem mu powód, żeby mi nie ufał?

Gdy Harry zamilkł, znowu poczuł nieprzyjemny skurcz w żołądku. Remus spojrzał na niego z niepokojem. Po chwili odezwał się, ostrożnie dobierając słowa:

— Też czasami miałem wrażenie, że to robi. Nie znam oklumencji ani nie umiem legilimencji, więc nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć na pewno. Ale czasami Albus wiedział, co myślę, i stąd moje podejrzenia. Sądzę jednak, że nie jest to kwestia zaufania czy też jego braku, ale tego, że czasami jest to jedyny sposób na podjęcie właściwej decyzji. Łatwiej opierać się na faktach zamiast na domysłach. Pamiętasz dzień, w którym uratowałeś Syriusza od pocałunku dementora?

— Oczywiście.

— Syriusz dokładnie opowiedział mi, co się wtedy wydarzyło. Krótko przed tym, jak go uratowaliście, Albus przyszedł do klasy, w której go zamknięto. I gdy Syriusz wszystko mu wyjaśnił, dyrektor uwierzył mu na słowo, choć bez dowodu było to szaleństwem. Teraz jednak myślę, że po prostu _wiedział_, że Syriusz mówił prawdę.

— Więc co? — zapytał Harry. — Używa tego tylko wtedy, kiedy nie ma innego wyboru?

Remus uśmiechnął się krzywo.

— Lub kiedy jest to przydatne. Widzę, że nie podoba ci się to tak samo jak mnie, ale przyznasz, że jest to spora oszczędność czasu i jedyna gwarancja uniknięcia pomyłek. Ważne jest jednak, kiedy czułeś, że profesor Dumbledore używał na tobie legilimencji?

Harry zamyślił się, marszcząc czoło. Pierwszy raz wydarzyło się to w drugiej klasie, gdy zaczęły się tajemnicze ataki dziedzica Slytherina. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że wcale nie było to takie częste.

— Tylko kilka razy — przyznał. — Głównie kiedy w wydarzenia zamieszany był Voldemort.

— A nie pomyślałeś, że może chodziło o zobaczenie pewnych rzeczy z twojej perspektywy, twoimi własnymi oczami? — Harry spojrzał na Remusa ze zdziwieniem. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się łagodnie. — Nie twierdzę, że wiem, jakie były jego motywy, ale na barkach profesora Dumbledore'a spoczywa wielka odpowiedzialność. Każdy szczegół, który dotyczy Voldemorta, choćby wydawał się najbardziej błahy, może zaważyć o wielu sprawach. — Remus złożył dłonie na kolanach. — Jak sam przyznałeś, to nie tak, że nieustannie kontroluje twój umysł, czytając każdą twoją myśl. Chyba że jest inaczej?

Harry potrząsnął gwałtownie głową.

— Nie.

— A więc nie przejmowałbym się tym tak bardzo. Poza tym ja zawsze przyrównywałem Albusowy wzrok do sięgania do ludzkich serc. On nie szuka informacji, które mógłby przeciw nam wykorzystać, ani nie sprawdza nieustannie, czy kłamiemy. On szuka prawdy o ludziach. Tylko wtedy może nam tak naprawdę pomóc, niekiedy chroniąc nas przed nami samymi.

Remus zapatrzył się w dal na Syriusza, który przewrócił się na grzbiet i zaczął turlać się po trawie. Harry pomyślał, że w tych słowach zawiera się dużo więcej, niż zostało powiedziane na głos.

* * *

><p><strong>Koniec rozdziału czternastego<strong>

* * *

><p>[1] łac. Prawo, obowiązek i sprawiedliwość.<p> 


	15. Księga Salazara

**Beta: Jasmin Kain, Carmeline.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 15. Księga Salazara<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~<br>**

_Czarna magia jest procesem transformacji. Czarny oznacza ukrytą wiedzę, potęgę ciemności, marzenia i moc kształtowania rzeczywistości, którą chcesz osiągnąć. Magia natomiast to wznoszenie się ponad przeciętność, stawanie się nieśmiertelnym._

— Michael W. Ford

**~oOo~**

* * *

><p>Snape pochylił się nad bulgoczącym kociołkiem, dodał szczyptę suszonych liści arniki górskiej i zamieszał trzykrotnie zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara. Odłożywszy chochlę na bok, przysunął do siebie deskę oraz srebrny nóż. Wkrótce w cichej pracowni rozbrzmiał rytmiczny stukot ostrza, które z precyzją rozcinało serce smoka na idealnie równe paski. Dla wprawnych rąk zajęcie to praktycznie nie wymagało skupienia, a dla tęgiego umysłu, posiadającego wieloletnie doświadczenie, było wręcz nudne. <em>Przygotuj pięć składników według wzoru: ingrediencja pełna, posiekana, utarta, wyciśnięta, sproszkowana, dodaj je kolejno w dziesięciominutowych odstępach i metodycznie mieszaj co minutę aż do momentu uzyskania perłowego koloru<em>, mawiał klasyczny przepis maści na oparzenia. Nawet Longbottom potrafiłby ją uwarzyć, gdyby choć raz użył mózgu.

Severus westchnął z niezadowoleniem. Po zrobieniu skrupulatnego przeglądu składzika z eliksirami, okazało się, że zapasy Prince Manor są, mówiąc zwięźle, nędzne, a uzupełnienie ich jest konieczne, jeśli przez najbliższe lata dom ten ma być jego stałym miejscem pobytu poza Hogwartem. Żmudność i monotonność pracy nie byłaby problemem, gdyby nie to, że musiał teraz dzielić swój czas pomiędzy własne zobowiązania, koszmarne wizyty Blacka i obowiązki głowy rodu, co konsumowało zatrważającą ilość dnia i energii. Jedno zadanie goniło drugie i po uwinięciu się ze wszystkim ledwo starczyło mu chwili na odetchnięcie. Kiedy w porze kolacji napięte mięśnie karku i pleców boleśnie dawały o sobie znać, marzył jedynie o zaciszu własnej sypialni i wygodnym łóżku.

Było jednak niezaprzeczalnym kuriozum, że pomimo zmian, jakie w jego życiu nastąpiły, i podporządkowania się zupełnie nowemu harmonogramowi, niejednokrotnie zapominał, że w Prince Manor nie mieszka sam. W rezydencji zawsze panowała idealna cisza, a gdy sprawdzał, co się z Potterem dzieje, chłopak przebywał w bibliotece, ogrodzie lub swoim pokoju. Wydawało się niemożliwym, by ktoś uwielbiający wściubiać nosa w nie swoje sprawy, nie próbował zajrzeć w każdy kąt domu, ale Severus nie widział żadnego śladu bytności Pottera poza tymi trzema miejscami. Choć początkowo był przekonany, że nie odpędzi się od ciągłych pytań, próśb i miliona _niezwykle_ ważnych spraw, które potrafią mieć tylko nastolatkowe, ostatecznie okazało się, że mógł spędzić całe godziny zaszyty w laboratorium czy gabinecie i Potter ani razu nie zakłócił jego pracy.

Severus pokręcił głową w niedowierzaniu i wrzucił posiekane serce do kociołka. Eliksir zasyczał i zmienił barwę z jasnożółtej na jadowicie zieloną.

Innym kuriozum były dziwne reakcje Pottera w najmniej spodziewanych momentach i fakt, że okazał się nie być taki głupi, jak Severus początkowo sądził. Chłopak posiadał braki w edukacji i myślał w typowo mugolski sposób, ale jeśli poświęciło mu się odrobinę czasu oraz zmusiło do intelektualnego wysiłku, prace wakacyjne odrabiał na całkiem przyzwoitym poziomie. Odkrycie to nie umniejszało jednak faktu, że bywały chwile, kiedy po mistrzowsku popisywał się bezmyślnością, okropnymi manierami i butą. Severus od początku podejrzewał, że mugole puszczali go samopas, pozwalając na wszystko. Podczas lekcji oklumencji specjalnie unikał wchodzenia do wspomnień z Privet Drive, bo nie miał najmniejszej ochoty oglądać, jak Potter jest rozpieszczany.

Wciąż żywo pamiętał obiad w dzień po pierwszej wizycie Blacka.

— Natychmiast zostaw ten widelec! — warknął, tracąc cierpliwość. Momentalnie Potter zamarł, patrząc na niego rozszerzonymi oczami i absurdalnie przypominając zagubioną owcę, która stanąwszy na rozstaju dróg, nie wie, w którą stronę ma skręcić. — Czy ty w ogóle masz jakieś pojęcie, do czego służą sztućce?

Potter spuścił wzrok na rząd widelców i łyżek ustawionych po obu stronach talerza, a następnie zmarszczył brwi.

— W normalnych domach używa się tylko czterech.

_W normalnych domach_, pomyślał Severus z niedowierzaniem. Tym właśnie jest definicja normalności dla tego chłopaka? Ilością sztućców na stole?

— Chyba miałeś na myśli w chlewie — prychnął, notując w duchu, żeby przeprowadzić lekcje savoir-vivre'u dużo wcześniej, niż planował. — Ale skoro nie jesteś przyzwyczajony do korzystania z większej ilości, wystarczyło mnie obserwować. Jak wyobrażasz sobie twierdzić, że pochodzisz z czarodziejskiej rodziny, skoro brakuje ci wiedzy o tak _podstawowych_ sprawach?

Na policzkach Pottera wykwitł rumieniec, ale choć raz powstrzymał się od pyskowania.

Tego dnia Severus spędził pół godziny na wyjaśnianiu, jakie zasady panują podczas posiłków w typowych czystokrwistych domach. Wytłumaczył, że maniery wymagają jednoczesnego używania widelca _i_ noża; że każda para sztućców służy do innej potrawy, a do ciast używa się wyłącznie najmniejszego widelczyka; oraz że na kolanach rozkłada się serwetki, a małe magiczne urządzenie, przypominające sitko, służy do odcedzania fusów z herbaty. Zaznaczył też, że choć z reguły nie trzeba czekać, aż posiłek rozpocznie głowa rodu, to bezwzględnie wymaga się tego podczas uroczystości i wizyt u gości.

Od tego momentu Potter nabrał nieco ogłady. Nadal Severus musiał go poprawiać i o czymś przypominać, ale pozostawało kwestią czasu, aż nabierze odpowiednich nawyków.

Zgasił ogień pod kociołkiem i przywołał nietłukące się fiolki. Właśnie przelewał eliksir do pierwszej z nich, gdy usłyszał dźwięk zaklęcia powiadamiającego. Odstawiwszy wszystko, wezwał Milly.

— Przekaż Potterowi, że wychodzę. Jeśli nie wrócę do kolacji, zanieś posiłek do jego pokoju.

— Tak jest, sir.

Łopocząc wielkimi uszami, skrzatka skłoniła się nisko i zniknęła z cichym pyknięciem.

Żwawym krokiem Severus udał się do salonu, gdzie odblokował kominek. Rzuciwszy garść proszku Fiuu, wykrzyknął:

— Snape Manor!

Gdy wylądował na zjedzonym przez mole dywanie, od frontowego wejścia dobyło się stukanie kołatki, a w umyśle rozbrzmiało kolejne powiadomienie. Severus dezaktywował zaklęcie i uchylił drzwi. Widząc, kim są jego niezapowiedziani goście, wykrzywił cierpko wargi.

— Bellatriks. Czemu zawdzięczam tę uroczą wizytę? — Zza jej ramienia wysoki mężczyzna skinął głową w powitaniu. — Jugson.

— Zwykłe sprawy — odrzekła krótko.

Bez zaproszenia weszła do ponurego, wąskiego przedpokoju, a następnie do równie ponurej bawialni.

Severus wiedział już, że Bellatriks przynosi wiadomość od Czarnego Pana. Przez moment rozważał, czy posłużenie się posłańcem w miejsce wezwania do Czarnego Dworu jest wynikiem zachowania nowych środków ostrożności. Z pewnością bliski kontakt z Dumbledore'em skutkował zwiększeniem uwagi na podejmowane przez niego działania, zwłaszcza w tym początkowym okresie wojny. Ostatecznie jednak odrzucił tę myśl. Wysyłanie Bellatriks do jego domu niosło ze sobą ryzyko, że ktoś ją tu zobaczy.

Niechciana gorycz zrodziła się w jego piersi. Czarny Pan dawał tym do zrozumienia, że Severus nie jest godny fatygi prywatnego spotkania ani też nie jest na tyle ważny, by dbać o jego bezpieczeństwo.

_To nie ma znaczenia_, powiedział sobie. I pewnym sensie nie miało, bo przestał być śmierciożercą lata temu. Jednak świadomość poniżenia przed innymi pozostała. Właśnie teraz, spoglądając na bladą twarz Bellatriks, mógł łatwo wyczytać radość z tego powodu — widoczna była w jej karminowych ustach, które wykrzywiły się w szyderczym uśmiechu oraz zimnych oczach, w połowie ukrytych za zasłoną rzęs i obserwujących go z satysfakcją.

— Jak tam Zakon? Wciąż spiskujesz z tym miłośnikiem szlam i zdrajców?

— Nie bądź idiotką — syknął z irytacją. Komentarz sprawił, że pragnienie przeklęcia jej stało się jeszcze silniejsze niż zwykle. — Gdyby tak było, Czarny Pan wiedziałby o tym od razu. I streszczaj się. Nie mam całego dnia.

Nagła złość zapłonęła w jej oczach.

— Możesz mówić, co chcesz, ale ja i tak znam prawdę — wyszeptała złowieszczo.

— Przyjąłem do wiadomości — zripostował beznamiętnie, mając świadomość, że rozzłości ją to jeszcze bardziej. — A teraz przejdź do sedna sprawy.

Bellatriks machnęła różdżką, wypowiadając ujawniające zaklęcie. Kilka purpurowych iskier wystrzeliło w powietrze i z nicości zmaterializował się kawałek pergaminu. Severus uchwycił go zwinnie smukłymi palcami.

— Czarny Pan chce, żebyś to uwarzył — oznajmiła wyniośle. Snape uniósł brew w wyrazie kpiny, na co czarownica przewróciła oczami. — Nie, nie wiem, co to jest.

— Podejrzewam więc, że nasz pan znalazł coś ciekawego w księdze, którą skradł.

Bellatriks wzruszyła ramionami.

— Wątpiłeś w to?

— Nie, nie wątpiłem — odpowiedział powoli, studiując uważnie treść pergaminu. — W księdze Salazara z pewnością nie znajdują się zwyczajne uroki albo też… eliksiry.

Klapnąwszy na kanapę, Bellatriks położyła nogi na stoliku. Następnie rozejrzała się po pokoju, zatrzymując kolejno wzrok na starej boazerii, półkach zapełnionych podniszczonymi księgami i okopconym, wygaszonym palenisku.

— Ta dziura wygląda jeszcze gorzej niż poprzednio. Nie mam pojęcia, jak możesz tu żyć.

Snape wyszarpnął różdżkę i zaklęciem zsunął jej nogi na podłogę.

— Jak widać, nie przeszkadza ci to w rozgoszczeniu się — zadrwił. — Poza tym większość roku i tak spędzam w Hogwarcie.

Jugson, który do tej pory obserwował w ciszy ich wymianę zdań, zaśmiał się.

— A teraz biednemu Severusowi doszły jeszcze wakacje. — Wiedząc, co mężczyzna za chwilę powie, Severus nie potrafił powstrzymać subtelnego uśmiechu. Jugson potrafił być kawałem manipulatorskiej gnidy, ale to sprawiało, że w niektórych sytuacjach był idealnym sprzymierzeńcem, a poza tym miał prostoduszne poczucie humoru. — Wyobraź sobie, że kiedy ostatnio próbowałem się z nim skontaktować, dostałem zaproszenie _po tygodniu_, jakby był jakimś pieprzonym hrabią wyznaczającym mi audiencję.

Bellatriks nie skomentowała tego, a jedynie posłała Severusowi spojrzenie świadczące, że informację o braku czasu uważa za wysoko podejrzaną. Słowo „wariatka" samo cisnęło się na usta i to bez względu na to, że w zasadzie miała rację. _Akurat_ w tamtym momencie utrzymywał Pottera przy życiu.

Po chwili zmieniła temat.

— Syriusza Blacka widziano w Europie.

— I?

— I oczywiście jak tylko wiadomość do nas dotarła, Czarny Pana wydał rozkaz pochwycenia go. Ministerstwo może nie wiedzieć o animagicznej formie mojego drogiego kuzyna, ale Pettigrew z chęcią opowiedział, jakim to obrzydliwym jest _kundlem_. Syriusz Black jest już martwy.

— Czyżby? Nie chciałbym cię rozczarować, ale tak się składa, że widziałem go... ach, przedwczoraj. Ma się całkiem nieźle, zapewniam cię. Jak zwykle ktoś spaprał robotę.

Uśmiech spełzł z jej twarzy.

— _Widziałeś_ go? Gdzie?

— To chyba oczywiste. W Kwaterze Głównej Zakonu Feniksa. I zanim znowu zaczniesz śpiewkę o mojej zdradzie, to nie, nie mogę ujawnić adresu, bo nie jestem Strażnikiem Tajemnicy.

Bellatriks spojrzała na Jugsona, na co ten wzruszył ramionami.

— Dumbledore nie popełniłby tak prostego błędu. Można było to przewidzieć.

— Czy to już wszystko? — zapytał Snape.

— Prawie — odrzekła z niezadowoloną miną. — Na zrobienie eliksiru masz tydzień. Następnie osobiście go doręczysz, bo nasz Pan oczekuje raportu. Chce wiedzieć, gdzie Dumbledore ukrył Pottera. — Nagle zmrużyła podejrzliwie oczy. — Chyba że już coś wiesz na ten temat, ale milczysz?

_To się robi coraz bardziej nużące_, zadecydował.

— Gdybym wiedział, już dawno udałbym się prosto do Czarnego Dworu.

Nadal nieufnie na niego spoglądając, Bellatriks dała Jugsonowi znak, że skończyli. Frontowe drzwi zamknęły się z trzaskiem, a następnie rozległ się odległy huk aportacji. Severus schował pergamin do kieszeni i przez medalion wysłał wiadomość do Albusa. Po kilku sekundach srebro rozgrzało się, a drobne słowa odpowiedzi ułożyły się wzdłuż ogona węża. Teraz pozostało mu na powrót zabezpieczyć dom zaklęciami i udać do Hinderwell.

— Trzeba zacząć działać — powiedział, gdy tylko wystąpił z płomieni. Dumbledore, ubrany w szatę koloru dojrzałej śliwki, czekał na niego z dłońmi splecionymi za plecami. — Właśnie otrzymałem instrukcje, żeby uwarzyć eliksir pochodzący z księgi Salazara.

Srebrne brwi Albusa uniosły się.

— Byłeś w kryjówce Voldemorta?

— Nie, nie wezwał mnie. Bellatriks przekazała mi wiadomość.

— Podejrzewa cię?

Nie było wątpliwości, o kim Dumbledore mówi.

— Gdyby podejrzewał, już dawno byłbym martwy. Po prostu nie potrafi się powstrzymać od ponownego ukarania mnie za nieobecność na cmentarzu. Wie, że podjąłem rozsądną decyzję, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że otwarcie mu się sprzeciwiłem.

Albus skinął głową w zrozumieniu i zaprowadziwszy go do gabinetu, wskazał krzesło z wysokim oparciem. Severus posłusznie zajął miejsce i w ciszy obserwował, jak Albus siada po drugiej stronie masywnego biurka.

— Wszystko mi opowiedz.

Ponieważ nie miał wiele do przekazania, całe spotkanie streścił w paru zdaniach.

— Liczyłem na kilka miesięcy, może nawet rok — wyznał Albus. — Z pewnością nie zamierzałem wyjawiać Harry'emu wiedzy o księdze, dopóki nie wróci do Hogwartu. Voldemort nie zaryzykuje ponownie otwartego ataku, a każdy ruch najpierw gruntownie przemyśli.

— Coś jednak planuje, skoro mam uwarzyć ten eliksir.

Albus uśmiechnął się ponuro.

— Ależ oczywiście. Dzień, w którym Tom przestanie knuć, trzeba będzie ustanowić dniem świętym. Niemniej jego zamiłowanie do skrupulatnego działania daje nam czas, żeby zdobyć potrzebne informacje i się przygotować.

Przez chwilę Severus milczał. Początkowo sądził, że plan Dumbledore'a jest jedynym sensownym wyjściem i na dodatek dość błyskotliwym, ale pewna rzecz nie dawała mu spokoju. Spojrzał prosto w jasnoniebieskie oczy i zapytał otwarcie:

— Wiem, że nie mamy wiele opcji do wyboru, ale czy to rozsądne, żeby Potter tłumaczył tę księgę? W końcu sam powiedziałeś, że traktuje o czarnej magii w jej najmroczniejszej formie.

Wyraz twarzy starego czarodzieja nie zmienił się ani trochę, jakby spodziewał się, że takie pytanie może paść.

— Jeśli obawiasz się, że poznanie treści księgi sprawi, że w przyszłości Harry zapragnie zagłębić czarną magię, to nawet przez moment nie wątpię, że wybierze to, co słuszne. A co do drugiego aspektu... — Albus westchnął krótko. — Chciałbym móc ochronić go przed wiedzą, jak okrutne oblicza potrafi mieć magia, ale nie jest to możliwe. Prędzej czy później odkryje je w podobny sposób jak my wszyscy, gdy Voldemort zdobywał władzę za pierwszym razem.

Dumbledore użył słowa „my", ale Severus rozumiał, że tak naprawdę odnosi się do tych, którzy byli zbyt młodzi, by znać okrucieństwa Grindelwalda. Nie wiedział wiele o znajomości Albusa z najmroczniejszym czarnoksiężnikiem współczesności zaraz po Voldemorcie, więc mógł tylko przypuszczać, co działo się, kiedy będąc zaledwie nastolatkiem, spotkał Gellerta w Dolinę Godryka. Czy już wtedy odkrył, jak jednocześnie piękna i przerażająca potrafi być czarna magia? Jak wielką daje potęgę? Co za jej pomocą można osiągnąć? Nic nie przychodzi bez ceny, ale przez stulecia wielu było gotowych zapłacić za to, co miała do zaoferowania. Każdy, kto poznał czarną magię, stawał ostatecznie przed wyborem, jak wiele jest w stanie dla niej poświęcić i jak daleko jest gotów za nią podążać. Czasami Severus dochodził do wniosku, że Czarny Pan jest jedynym czarodziejem na świecie, który nigdy nie postawił tej granicy. Wręcz przeciwnie — był gotów przekraczać ją wciąż od nowa, aż nie zostanie już nic więcej do poznania.

Nagłe pytanie wytrąciło go z zadumy.

— Jak Harry sobie radzi?

Severus skrzywił się.

— Irytująco jak zawsze.

— A jak _ty_ sobie radzisz?

— A _co_ chciałbyś usłyszeć?

— Ach, nie zrozum mnie źle — powiedział łagodnie Albus. — Jedynie jestem ciekawy, jak odnajdujesz się w roli ojca.

Severus zgromił dyrektora spojrzeniem, ostrzegając go, żeby pilnował swoich spraw. Albus westchnął nostalgicznie i porzucił temat.

— Wciąż masz w swoim posiadaniu myślodsiewnię, więc pozostaje jedynie kwestia przekazania wspomnień. Zebranie ich trochę mi zajmie, bo spędziłem nad badaniem księgi Salazara całkiem spory kawałek czasu.

Severus wstał.

— W takim razie mam oczekiwać cię…?

— Jutro po śniadaniu.

~oOo~

Od dobrych piętnastu minut Harry stał pośrodku łazienki ze wzrokiem utkwionym w tafli lustra. Wiedział, że wygląda inaczej i _czuł się_ inaczej. Mimo to nie potrafił powiedzieć, co tak naprawdę się zmieniło. _Oprócz dłoni_, przypomniał sobie. Te jako jedyne wydawały się być niezaprzeczalną kopią Snape'a.

Harry zmrużył oczy, przypatrując się sobie uważniej. Chyba trochę podrósł, choć jednocześnie zastanawiał się, czy nie wmawia sobie tego w pragnieniu bycia wyższym. Wydawałoby się, że jest bledszy, a obojczyki i kolana nie wystają mu tak jak wcześniej, ale sylwetka nie różniła się niczym szczególnym. Chociaż… czy nie posiadał przedtem odrobinę krótszej szyi? Poruszył głową na boki, próbując zobaczyć swój profil. Uszy bez zmian, nos i oczy również. Skłamałby jednak, twierdząc, że z odbicia patrzyła na niego ta sama twarz, co jeszcze trzy tygodnie temu.

Harry zacisnął usta w frustracji. Podstępne zaklęcie! Jego nowy wygląd najwyraźniej postanowił _wtapiać się_ w stary tak, że nawet on sam nie umiał powiedzieć, które cechy należą do niego, a które już do nowego wcielenia. Może gdyby przez kilka dni nie spoglądał w lustro, wszystko stałoby się wyraźne jak na dłoni, ale nie potrafił się do tego zmusić. Każdego ranka wręcz obsesyjnie sprawdzał, ile zostało mu ze starego wyglądu. Ale już niedługo, pomyślał ponuro, kiedy minie pełny miesiąc od momentu akceptacji Snape'a, będzie musiał nauczyć się żyć ze swoim nowym „ja" bez względu na to, jakie ostatecznie się ono okaże.

Z przekory poczochrał włosy, próbując sprawić, by sterczały. Na próżno. Dalej były gęste — może nawet bardziej niż przedtem — i raczej niepoukładane, ale za nic nie chciały sterczeć. W końcu zrezygnował z bezowocnych starań, pocieszając się faktem, że chociaż raz wyglądają normalnie. Uch, i dobrze, że nie są tłuste oraz przyklapnięte jak u Snape'a. _Tego_ na pewno by nie zniósł.

Przewiązał ciaśniej pasek w szlafroku i poruszał palcami u nóg, czując jedwabiste włoski nundu, z którego wykonano jego kapcie. Westchnął z ukontentowaniem, na chwilę zapominając o zmartwieniach — noszenie nowych ubrań było czystą przyjemnością.

Nie spoglądając więcej w lustro, przebrał się i zszedł na śniadanie.

Kiedy jedzenie pojawiło się na stole, Snape — zgodnie ze swoim zwyczajem — schował się za _Prorokiem Codziennym_, umożliwiając Harry'emu odczytanie pierwszej strony. Tłusty nagłówek ogłaszał gruntowne zmiany w funkcjonowaniu ministerstwa, a tuż pod nim podobizna Korneliusza Knota uśmiechała się pompatycznie.

Harry zdążył dotrzeć do drugiego akapitu, gdy coś świsnęło koło jego ucha. Z zaskoczenia podskoczył na krześle, a upuszczony widelec z brzękiem odbił się od stołu i wylądował na podłodze. Niebieska księga zawisła na moment w powietrzu, po czym pacnęła na blat. Snape wsunął różdżkę z powrotem do rękawa.

Harry zerknął na tytuł wytłoczony złotymi literami: _Savoir-vivre jako sztuka życia — niezbędnik współczesnego czarodzieja._

— Jeszcze nie skończyłem czytać pierwszej — zaprotestował.

— Wkrótce skończysz — mruknął Snape.

— Nadal nie rozumiem zasad funkcjonowania Wizengamotu. W ogóle ta cała struktura ministerstwa jest strasznie mętna.

Snape obniżył gazetę i spojrzał na niego uważnie.

— To przeczytaj o tym jeszcze raz. Odrobiłeś już prawie wszystkie zadania domowe, więc możesz poświęć czas na powtórzenie materiału.

Z markotną miną Harry wyłowił widelec z podłogi i wyciągnął go w kierunku Snape'a. Nie musiał niczego mówić. Mężczyzna wymamrotał zaklęcie czyszczące, nawet nie odrywając wzroku od gazety. Ostatnie dni, choć przepełnione niezręcznością i — w przypadku Harry'ego — obawą, udowodniły też, że jeśli tylko udawało mu się nie drażnić Snape'a, ich interakcje potrafiły być proste i intuicyjne.

Rzuciwszy krótkie „dzięki", dźgnął jajecznicę bez entuzjazmu. _Podstawy czarodziejskiego prawa i ustroju politycznego Anglii_ zdecydowanie nie należały do pozycji, którą wybrałby do czytania z własnej woli. Niektóre zagadnienia potrafiły być nawet ciekawe, szczególnie jeśli Snape w przystępny sposób o nich opowiadał, ale koniec końców jedynie działanie Wydziału Aurorów przykuło jego uwagę. Jeszcze nie wiedział, co będzie robił w przyszłości, ale praca aurora wydawała się naprawdę interesująca.

Na zewnątrz panował zbyt duży upał, by spędzić dzień w ogrodzie, więc pół godziny później Harry zaszył się w ulubionym fotelu w bibliotece. Parne powietrze lata przenikało przez otwarte okno, a czarownica z obrazu przy drzwiach obserwowała go wyrazem zdegustowania na twarzy. Swoim zachowaniem nieco przypominała Snape'a i Harry zastanawiał się, co takiego zrobił, że zasłużył sobie na jej niechęć. Niestety podczas każdej próby zagadnięcia lub chociaż dowiedzenia się, jak ma na imię, odwarkiwała, że to nie jego interes.

Westchnąwszy, otworzył księgę na odpowiedniej stronie i skupił się na tekście.

~.~

**Podstawowe funkcje Wizengamotu oraz poszczególnych wydziałów Ministerstwa Magii**

~.~

_„Wizengamot pełni funkcję sądowniczą, ustrojodawczą oraz ustawodawczą, a także do pewnego stopnia stoi ponad Ministrem Magii. Powodem takiego stanu rzeczy jest fakt, że początkowo władzę w Anglii sprawowała Czarodziejska Rada, która w 1754 roku przekształciła się w Sąd Wizengamotu. Powstałe wtedy stanowisko Ministra Magii pełniło funkcję jedynie reprezentatywną i dopiero z czasem zasięg jego obowiązków został rozszerzony._

_W skład Wizengamotu wchodzi pięćdziesięciu trzech członków: pięćdziesięciu sędziów oraz troje Naczelnych Magów. Podczas posiedzeń biorą udział także: minister, szefowie departamentów, sekretarz, podsekretarz oraz protokolant. Minister przewodzi spotkaniom i to on decyduje, które zmiany prawne mają zostać przedyskutowane na obradach. Większością głosów podejmuje się decyzje, czy dane prawo wprowadzić, zmodyfikować, czy znieść. Jednocześnie Wizengamot jest częściowo niezależny od stanowiska ministra i wolno mu podejmować samodzielne decyzje, jeśli są uwarunkowane Starymi Prawami. W wyjątkowych sytuacjach może również cofnąć ustawy, zdymisjonować ministra, a nawet rozwiązać cały rząd, wprowadzając ponownie Czarodziejską Radę składającą się z Piętnastu Głównych Magów._

_Rozporządzeniami administracyjnymi zajmują się poszczególne departamenty, przestrzeganiem prawa Kwatera Główna Aurorów, sprawami nieletnich Rada Mniejsza, a zarządzanie szkolnictwem wchodzi do obowiązków Rady Nadzorczej. Jednocześnie minister kontroluje działania poszczególnych wydziałów, akceptuje dekrety wychodzące od departamentów oraz wprowadza samodzielne rozporządzenia._

_Takie rozdzielenie funkcji ma na celu wspólną kontrolę i ochronę czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa przed samozwańczymi czarnoksiężnikami pragnącymi przejąć władzę. Przeciwnicy obecnego systemu twierdzą jednak, że Wizengamot posiada zbyt duże kompetencje i powinno się je ograniczyć jedynie do Najwyższego Sądu, umożliwiając tym powstanie nowej grupy pełniącej funkcję ustawodawczą. Zwolennicy argumentują natomiast, że w rzeczywistości siedemdziesiąt procent aktów prawnych wychodzi od samych departamentów, więc zadania Wizengamotu ograniczają się głównie do prowadzenia spraw sądowych, regulacji prawa karnego i ustroju oraz interwencji w razie nadużywania władzy przez organ lub jednostkę."_

Harry przerwał lekturę i zapatrzył się w krajobraz za oknem. Drzewa, nieporuszone nawet najlżejszym wiatrem, odznaczały się ostro na tle lazurowego nieba. Tu i ówdzie słońce rzucało głębokie cienie, ale tam, gdzie promienie docierały bez przeszkód, kąpało wszystko w jaskrawym świetle.

W końcu przewertował kilka stron, postanawiając przeczytać ponownie rozdział, który pamiętał najsłabiej.

_„Ministerstwo posiada prosty sposób wykrywania czarodziejskich dzieci mugolskiego pochodzenia. Każde użycie magii poniżej jedenastego roku życia zostaje zarejestrowane przez Departament Czarodziejskiej Rodziny. Odpowiada on . za wprowadzenie każdego nieletniego czarodzieja lub czarownicy do powszechnego spisu magicznego społeczeństwa oraz za przekazanie nazwisk i adresów do obecnie urzędującego dyrektora Hogwartu. Ten z kolei wpisuje je do specjalnej księgi, która jest zaczarowana w taki sposób, aby każde dziecko w wieku jedenastu lat automatycznie otrzymało list z wiadomością o przyjęciu do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Trzeba jednak zaznaczyć, że na kadrze nauczycielskiej ciąży jednoczesny obowiązek osobistego powiadomienia o tym fakcie niemagicznych rodziców i ich magicznych pociech._

_W przypadku rejestracji dzieci z rodzin czarodziejskich wypełniany jest certyfikat narodzin — cały proces polega na rzuceniu zaklęcia przez magouzdrowiciela odbierającego poród. Niekiedy pojawiał się precedens, że w magicznej rodzinie urodziło się dziecko niemagiczne. W momencie odkrycia tego faktu — co niekiedy następowało po wielu latach — status i prawa dziecka zostawały zmienione. Nowe regulacje ustanowione w 1850 roku dopuściły charłaków do bycia pełnoprawnymi członkami czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa._

_Jeśli nastąpi śmierć biologicznych rodziców dziecka zarejestrowanego w powszechnym spisie magicznego społeczeństwa, stosuje się prawo Pierwszeństwa Krwi. Zgodnie z nim prawo do opieki otrzymuje krewny, który wyrazi akceptację, co oznacza, że przyjmuje nowego członka do rodziny. Jeśli brakuje żyjących krewnych lub zgody na akceptację, dane dziecka są automatycznie wpisywane do dokumentów adopcyjnych. Od tego momentu Urząd Adopcyjny zajmuje się poszukiwaniem rodziny zastępczej, a siedmioosobowa Rada Mniejsza podejmuje ostateczną decyzję w tej sprawie. Zakończenie formalności polega na rzuceniu zaklęcia zmieniającego status w dokumentach, ale niewpływającego na nazwisko czy dziedzictwo."_

Harry westchnął ciężko. Ścienny zegara wskazywał, że od śniadania minęła dopiero godzina, a on już miał dość. W dalszym ciągu nie rozumiał podziału funkcji między Wizengamotem, departamentami a ministrem, więc nie sądził, by czytanie tego samego po raz kolejny coś mu dało. W końcu uznał, że spędzi dzień produktywniej, dokończając ostatnie zadanie wakacyjne. Dzięki temu od jutra będzie miał więcej wolnego czasu.

Zakopał się w stercie ksiąg i skupił na wypisaniu wszystkich właściwości tojadu żółtego oraz wymienieniu eliksirów, w jakich ta roślina jest stosowana. Właśnie nanosił ostatnią poprawkę, kiedy do biblioteki wszedł Snape.

— Skończyłem — powiedział Harry, wskazując pergamin.

Mężczyzna podszedł do stolika i zeskanował esej wzrokiem. Niekiedy zatrzymywał się tu i ówdzie, ale o dziwo, ostatecznie mruknął niezobowiązująco, co było znakiem, że nie ma się do czego przyczepić. Harry wypuścił długo wstrzymywany oddech.

— Powiedz, z ilu departamentów składa się angielskie ministerstwo magii oraz nazwij mi je — rozkazał Snape, po czym zasiadł naprzeciw Harry'ego na jednym ze skórzanych foteli.

— Jest osiem departamentów... [2] — zaczął Harry, zupełnie niezaskoczony poleceniem. Codzienne przepytywanie z przeczytanego materiału stanowiło już do rutynę. — Departament Magicznego Transportu z Głównym Biurem Sieci Fiuu i… eee… nie pamiętam.

— Zarządem Nadzoru Miotlarskiego, Komisją Kwalifikacyjną Teleportacji i Urzędem Świstoklików — uzupełnił Snape, choć ton jego głosu zdradzał naganę.

— No tak. Więc potem mamy Departament Magicznych Wypadków i Katastrof, w którym mieści się Czarodziejskie Pogotowie Ratunkowe, Kwatera Główna Amnezjatorów i Komitet Łagodzenia Mugoli. Czy często pogotowie ratunkowe przychodzi także do domów czarodziejskich? — zapytał nagle.

Wszak czarodzieje mogli dostać się do szpitala w mgnieniu oka, na przykład aportując się albo używając sieci Fiuu, więc w ich przypadku wzywanie pogotowia wydawało się trochę zbędne.

— Ach… czyżbyś pośrednio nawiązywał do nieszczęsnego wydarzenia, jakim było nadmuchanie twojej ciotki?

Ups. Harry nie miał pojęcia, że Snape o tym wie.

— Eee, to był przypadek.

— Nie wątpię — zakpił mężczyzna. — Odpowiedź na twoje pytanie brzmi „tak". Jest sporo sytuacji, w których potrzeba natychmiastowej pomocy na miejscu. Ministerstwo posiada specjalne urządzenie powiadamiające o magicznych wypadkach, w które zamieszani są mugole. Czarodzieje natomiast sami wzywają pogotowie lub siecią Fiuu kontaktują się z najbliższym szpitalem z prośbą o wysłanie magomedyka.

— W jaki sposób wzywa się pogotowie?

— Wypowiadając słowa _auxilium me_ [3].

Harry rozejrzał się po bibliotece, w każdej chwili spodziewając się wtargnięcia pracowników ministerstwa. Nic jednak się nie stało.

— Um… chyba nie zadziałało.

Prawy kącik ust Snape'a uniósł się lekko.

— Czy wspominałem, że inkantacja działa wyłącznie, gdy czyjeś życie jest zagrożone? — _Jasne, a niby po co?_, miał odburknąć Harry, ale w porę ugryzł się w język. — Jak nazywają się pozostałe departamenty?

Harry odpowiedział bezbłędnie, choć przy ostatnim zmarszczył brwi.

— Ósmy to departament Tajemnic, ale nie mam pojęcia, czym się zajmuje.

— Ponieważ jest to tajemnicą. Tylko Niewymowni to wiedzą.

Nagle Snape przekrzywił lekko głowę, spoglądając uważnie na Harry'ego. Ciemne oczy skupiły się najpierw na pociągłej twarzy, po czym prześlizgnęły niżej, na dłonie. Przez sekundę wydawał się być zaskoczony tym, co widzi. Długie palce jego własnej dłoni, jakby bez udziału świadomości, potarły wierzch drugiej. W końcu wyprostował się w fotelu, najwyraźniej otrząsając się z tego dziwnego marazmu.

— No dobrze, a w jaki sposób działa ustanawianie praw?

Harry skubnął nerwowo orle pióro leżące na stole. Próbował zignorować niespodziewane zachowanie Snape'a i skupić się na znalezieniu poprawnej odpowiedzi, ale nie bardzo mu to wychodziło. Wypuścił oddech z irytacją i burknął gniewnie:

— Wszyscy je ustanawiają! Jakby nie mogli się zdecydować, komu powierzyć to zadanie.

— Czyżby? A co Wizengamot czy minister wie o tym, jakie tereny duchy powinny zamieszkiwać, ilu amnezjatorów potrzeba, żeby w razie katastrofy skutecznie przeciwdziałać ujawnieniu naszego świata albo czy powinniśmy znieść embargo na latające dywany? Edykty to pomniejsze akty prawne. Są konieczne do sprawnego funkcjonowania społeczeństwa, ale nie są na tyle istotne, żeby zawracać nimi głowę Wizengamotowi. To właśnie departament wdraża badania, dzięki czemu ma największą wiedzę w swojej dziedzinie, do czego dochodzi jeszcze zawodowe doświadczenie pracowników. Czy to jednak znaczy, że mają rządzić krajem? Co wtedy miałoby stać się z Wizengamotem czy ministrem? Są niepotrzebni?

Harry zastanowił się nad tym przez chwilę, a następnie potrząsną przecząco głową.

— Tutaj konieczna jest odgórna kontrola — kontynuował Snape. — Co najmniej raz w miesiącu departamenty przedstawiają ministrowi raporty ze swojej pracy i ewentualne plany zmiany ustaw. Dzięki temu wie on, co się dzieje w całym ministerstwie i może zdecydować, które zmiany zatwierdzić samodzielnie, a które są konieczne do przedstawienia Wizengamotowi. Wizengamot natomiast zajmuje się prawem karnym i sprawami sądowymi oraz strukturą rządu i jego nadzorowaniem. W skrócie, gdy minister czuwa nad pracą departamentów, Wizengamot czuwa nad pracą ministra.

Harry pomyślał, że w takim ujęciu nie jest to zbyt trudne do zrozumienia.

— Czy minister ma możliwość samodzielnego ustanawiania praw?

— W zasadzie nie, choć istnieje pewien przepis, dzięki któremu byłoby to możliwe. Są to jednakże ściśle określone warunki, a Wizengamot ma możliwość zawetować zmiany, jeśli uzna, że są sprzeczne z interesem społeczeństwa. — Po chwili milczenia Snape dodał: — Na dzisiaj skończymy, ale jest jeszcze coś, o czym chciałbym ci powiedzieć. Chodź ze mną.

Jak się okazało, Harry został zaprowadzony do gabinetu, w którym podsłuchał rozmowę z dyrektorem. W zasadzie wszystko wyglądało tak samo — kominek z fasadą z grafitowego marmuru, gruby, ciemnozielony dywan, skórzane fotele, kilka półek ze starymi księgami i oszklona gablotka zapełniona fiolkami różnego kształtu i koloru. Jedyną nowością była kamienna misa ozdobiona na brzegach runami i kilkanaście flakonów stojących na pulpicie biurka.

Snape wskazał na nie ręką i wytłumaczył:

— Tutaj widzisz wspomnienia profesora Dumbledore'a, a ten artefakt nazywany jest myślodsiewnią.

Następnie wyjaśnił sposób jego działania i ujawnił, co było prawdziwym celem ataku na ministerstwo. Harry dowiedział się, że skradziona księga zawiera zapiski samego Salazara Slytherina, a ponieważ użyto wężomowy, jedynymi osobami potrafiącymi ją przeczytać są Voldemort i sam Harry.

— Wczoraj dostałem instrukcję do zrobienia nieznanego nam eliksiru — kontynuował Snape, wyciągnąwszy z kieszeni kawałek pożółkłego pergaminu. — Chcemy dowiedzieć się, jakie posiada właściwości i czy istnieje na niego antidotum. Swego czasu profesor Dumbledore zajmował się badaniem księgi, więc twoim zadaniem będzie odnalezienie w jego wspomnieniach potrzebnych informacji, a następnie ich przetłumaczenie. Pozwoli nam to przeciwdziałać planom Czarnego Pana, kiedy zechce użyć uwarzonego przeze mnie eliksiru.

_No i nici z wolnego czasu_, przemknęło Harry'emu przez głowę.

— Jednakże — dodał Snape, przyszpilając go ciemnym spojrzeniem. Zniżył głos tak bardzo, że następnie słowa brzmiały jak złowieszczy szept: — wciąż nie opanowałeś sztuki oklumencji. Nie zawaham się użyć na tobie _Obliviate_, by wymazać większość z kilkunastu ostatnich dni, jeśli dasz mi choć cień podejrzenia, że Czarny Pan grzebie ci w głowie, bo nie przykładałeś się do nauki.

Harry przełknął głośno i energicznie przytaknął.

— Znakomicie, że się rozumiemy.

Snape opróżnił zawartość pierwszego flakonu i gestem zaprosił go bliżej.

Harry spojrzał w kamienną misę, gdzie gwałtownie kłębiła się biała substancja. Następnie pochylił się, aż czubkiem nosa dotknął niespokojnej powierzchni. Zaczął opadać głową w dół, wessany przez wir wspomnień. Jednak zamiast uderzyć z łoskotem o dno, stanął w czyimś gabinecie. W powietrzu unosiło się kilka magicznych płomyków rzucających na ściany rozmigotane cienie. Za mahoniowym biurkiem siedział Dumbledore, a wyglądał tak jak zawsze — na zakrzywionym nosie miał zatknięte okulary-połówki, a długie włosy i broda lśniły srebrzyście.

Gruba, oprawiona w czarną skórę księga spoczywała w jego rękach.

Harry podszedł bliżej i przyjrzał się tytułowej stronie. Na samym środku widniał namalowany czarnym atramentem herb z wizerunkiem węża, będący niemal identyczny jak ten, który ozdabiał stół Slytherinu. Tuż pod nim natomiast znajdowało się coś, co w pierwszej chwili przypominało runy, których Hermiona niejednokrotnie uczyła się w pokoju wspólnym. Potem jednak ułożyły się w słowa. Słowa wyglądające jak angielski.

_**Dziennik Salazara Slytherina**_

— To nie jest książka! — wykrzyknął zdumiony Harry. — To zwykły dziennik!

Choć może nie do końca taki zwykły, skoro należał do jednego z założycieli Hogwartu, zreflektował się. Nic dziwnego, że Voldemort chciał go mieć na własność.

Widmowy Dumbledore rzucił kilka dziwnie brzmiących zaklęć i przewrócił tytułową kartę.

Dopiero wtedy Harry zrozumiał, że dziennik był pewnym rodzajem dokumentacji magicznych dokonań. Znajdowały się w nim nowo stworzone zaklęcia i eliksiry oraz sporo wywodów na temat samej natury magii. Okazało się, że Slytherina bardzo interesowała jej geneza. Teoretyzował, że czarodzieje mogą posiadać magiczne rdzenie, czyli pewien swoisty rodzaj niewyczerpanego źródła, coś podobnego do duszy. Inne teorie zakładały natomiast, że magia jest rozproszona, ponieważ znajduje się w całym ciele. Dowodem na to miał być chociażby fakt, że krew czy włosy posiadają magiczne właściwości. Próbował też łączyć idee, twierdząc, że możliwe są oba punkty widzenia jednocześnie. Rdzeń może naładowywać całe ciało energią.

Ale to nie było wszystko. Slytherin pochodził z czasów, kiedy na wyspach brytyjskich wciąż popularne było pogaństwo. Wierzył, podobnie jak wielu innych, że magia została dana człowiekowi przez boginię ziemi — matkę życia, płodności i dobrobytu oraz królową pośród boskiego panteonu, mistrzynię nadprzyrodzonej mocy. To ona wybrała godnego reprezentanta gatunku ludzkiego, ofiarowując mu magię i tworząc go tym samym na własne podobieństwo. Wkrótce, widząc piękno w swoim stworzeniu, Anann obdarowała też inne istoty. Jednak nie wszyscy bogowie byli zadowoleni z jej decyzji. Zazdrosna bogini księżyca ukarała Wybranego, przeklinając jego pierworodnego syna. Od tego momentu, gdy pełnia ukazywała się na niebie, Chéad zamieniał się w wilka, czcząc Arianrhod poprzez odwieczny rytm rodzenia się i umierania.

Niestety Slytherin wierzył również, że magia jest przekazywana z pokolenia na pokolenie i dlatego czarodzieje nie powinni tworzyć związków z mugolami. Według niego rozrzedza to krew przyszłych potomków, powodując poczęcia charłaków i słabszych czarodziei. Oczywiście Harry się z tym nie zgadzał. Sama Hermiona była wystarczającym dowodem, że można być silnym czarodziejem bez posiadania magicznych rodziców.

Kiedy wreszcie wynurzył się z myślodsiewni, Snape czekał na niego w fotelu, stukając palcami w podłokietnik.

— I jak? — zapytał bez ogródek.

Harry zaczął opowiadać, gestykulując z przejęciem. Od zawsze podświadomie wiedział, że magia jest czymś jednocześnie żywym i nieuchwytnym, ale jeszcze nie spotkał osoby, która z taką determinacją próbowałby rozwiązać tajemnicę jej natury. Po raz pierwszy też pojął, jak daleko sięgają korzenie przekonania o wyższości czarodziejów nad mugolami — oni wierzyli, że zostali pobłogosławieni przez samą królową bogów.

Nagle zamilkł, zauważywszy, że wąskie wargi Snape'a ułożyły się w cienką linię, a dłoń zacisnęła się na podłokietniku. Cisza, która zapadła, wręcz dzwoniła w uszach.

— Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę — zaczął mężczyzna ledwo dosłyszalnym szeptem. Powoli wstał, sprawiając, że Harry cofnął się instynktownie — że to jest _bardzo_ czarna magia?

Przez chwilę Harry mógł jedynie wpatrywać się w Snape'a bez słowa.

— Mylisz się — powiedział w końcu. — A nawet jeśli, to jest tam też dużo innych, fascynujących rzeczy.

Snape przytknął dłoń do czoła i przez chwilę stał pośrodku pokoju z zamkniętymi oczami.

— To był zły pomysł. Powiem Albusowi, żeby zabrał te wspomnienia.

— Co?! — wykrzyknął Harry. — Czemu? Sam mówiłeś, że musimy wiedzieć, co Voldemort planuje!

Snape opuścił rękę.

— Są rzeczy ważniejsze od tego.

— Co może być ważniejsze?

Wąskie wargi Snape wykrzywiły się w grymasie.

— Chociażby to, żebyś nie wciągnął się w studiowanie czarnej magii.

— I kto to mówi — zadrwił Harry.

Snape uderzył pięścią w blat biurka z taką siłą, że kałamarze podskoczyły, podobnie jak sam Harry.

— Właśnie dlatego, że mam o tym pojęcie! — Teraz Snape był po prostu wściekły. — Jeśli ta księga — wskazał palcem w kierunku myślodsiewni — jest dla ciebie _fascynująca_, to obawiam się myśleć, jakie inne rodzaje magii cię zainteresują. Znam ludzi, którzy zatracili się w mrocznych sztukach. _Widziałem_, jak gubią trzeźwy osąd tego, co jest akceptowalne, a co nie. Pozbywanie kogoś duszy? Czemu nie? To jest _fascynujące_. Opętywanie ludzi, niszczenie czyjegoś ciała kawałek po kawałku, rozdzieranie umysłu…

— Przestań!

Snape przerwał swoją litanię okropieństw.

Nagle Harry poczuł się zmęczony, jakby w jednej chwili przybyło mu lat. Osunął się powoli na krzesło.

— To nie tak. — Potarł czoło, próbując skupić myśli. — Slytherin był głównie zainteresowany pochodzeniem magii, a to _jest_ interesujące, bo nikt nie wie, czym tak właściwie jest ani skąd pochodzi. Trafiłem na tylko kilka teorii, ale skoro nie znalazłem niczego, co mogłoby zaszkodzić drugiemu człowiekowi, wydawało mi się, że mam pojęcie, o czym jest ta księga. I po prostu… pomimo tego, kim był Slytherin i pomimo jego poglądów, wydaje się być inteligentny i wiedzieć naprawdę dużo o naturze magii. To wszystko.

Snape westchnął i również usiadł.

— Mówisz tak tylko po to, żebym pozwolił ci czytać tę księgę.

Harry spojrzał mu w oczy.

— Mówię prawdę.

Nagle poczuł dziwną sensację, jakby muśnięcie w umyśle, a wraz z nią nadeszło przekonanie, że Snape użył na nim legilimencji.

— Twoja reakcja była niespodziewana. Po tym, co powiedział profesor Dumbledore… — urwał i pokręcił głową. — A więc dobrze. Muszę jednak wiedzieć, jeśli sytuacja się zmieni i nie mogę ci zaufać w tak ważnej kwestii. W przypadku czarnej magii nie ma miejsca na zaufanie.

Harry zrozumiał, że Snape będzie sprawdzał jego prawdomówność. Skinął głową, zgadzając się na taki układ.

~oOo~

Cały następny dzień Harry spędził na oglądaniu wspomnień. Pomimo że Snape zdradził mu sposób na zamrożenie dowolnego momentu — coś, co wcześniej nie sądził, że jest możliwe w myślodsiewni — i skupił się głównie na szukaniu eliksiru, którego dokładny opis miał skopiowany na pergaminie, było to żmudne i długotrwałe zajęcie.

Jeszcze tego samego dnia odkrył również, że księga rzeczywiście jest bardzo mroczna i wreszcie w pełni zrozumiał reakcję Snape'a.

Slytherina interesowała istota magii, ponieważ pragnął zwiększyć własną moc, grabiąc z niej innych czarodziejów. Było tam również sporo zaklęć pozwalających sprawować kontrolę nad drugim człowiekiem, a jedne były okropniejsze od drugich. Czy pozostali założyciele Hogwartu wiedzieli, jak bardzo Salazar jest zauroczony czarną magią? Jak niebezpieczną dysponuje wiedzą? Jak potworną ma ambicję?

Harry wyszedł z myślodsiewni zbyt wstrząśnięty, by zostać w niej dłużej. Snape spojrzał na niego ze swojego miejsca w fotelu i odłożył księgę, którą czytał.

— Co się stało?

Nie potrafił wydobyć z siebie głosu. Jego ręce drżały, gdy zacisnął je na oparciu fotela w próbie odzyskania nad sobą kontroli. Wziął głęboki oddech i skupił się na wyrzuceniu z umysłu potwornych obrazów.

— _Lascivius_.

To jedno słowo wystarczyło Snape'owi. Skinął głową ze zrozumieniem.

— Tak, to zaklęcie akurat jest mi znane. Ofiara czuje tak wielką żądzę, że z ochotą przyjmie dotyk każdego, nawet swojego oprawcy. Będzie błagać o zaspokojenie, a jeśli zostanie jej to odmówione, czekają ją bardzo przykre konsekwencje. — Harry wiedział jakie. Slytherin wystarczająco dokładnie je opisał w dzienniku. Ludzie popadali w szaleństwo, a u mężczyzn członek pękał od nadmiaru krwi. Byli gotowi zrobić wszystko, nawet zgwałcić własne dzieci, byle tylko rozładować seksualne napięcie. — Twierdzi się, że powstało około tysiąc dwusetnego roku, ale widać miało to miejsce wcześniej. Slytherin stworzył je czy jedynie opisywał?

— Stworzył — odpowiedział Harry z najwyższą odrazą. — Dużo osób je zna? — zapytał nagle zaalarmowany faktem, że nikt mu nigdy nie mówił o takich rzeczach. Jak ma się bronić, skoro przez cały czas żył w przekonaniu, że nie istnieje nic gorszego od Niewybaczalnych?

— Bardzo niewielu. W całym swoim życiu widziałem to zaklęcie w użyciu tylko raz.

Harry wybałuszył na niego oczy.

— _Widziałeś_?

— Służba u Czarnego Pana to nie przelewki — powiedział Snape niecierpliwie. — W każdym razie ten jeden raz wystarczył mi na całe życie.

Pomimo makabrycznych słów Snape wyglądał na zadowolonego i nietrudno było zgadnąć dlaczego. Właśnie otrzymał niezbity dowód, że Harry'ego rzeczywiście nie interesowała czarna magia.

~oOo~

Czwartego dnia znalazł eliksir, o którym Snape wspominał.

Snape zgodził się, że zebrane dotąd informacje na razie im wystarczą. Harry wynotował nazwy eliksirów i formuły zaklęć, na które natknął się w czasie swoich poszukiwań, krótko opisując ich działanie, więc posiadali ogólne pojęcie, co zawiera księga. Miał powrócić do tłumaczenia dopiero w Hogwarcie, poświęcając na to część każdego weekendu.

Wpatrywał się w pergamin, na którym spisał działanie eliksiru oraz instrukcje, jak przygotować antidotum. Od czasu do czasu poprawiał jakieś słowo lub nawet całe zdanie, nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że przepisał je w wężomowie.

Mikstura, która zainteresowała Voldemorta, posiadała podobne działanie do Imperiusa. Po podaniu eliksiru ofiara stawała się podatna na pierwszą wypowiedzianą sugestię. Informacja kodowała się w umyśle tak silnie, że osoba starała się wykonać zadanie nawet za cenę własnego życia. Eliksiru nie można było zwalczyć w inny sposób, niż podając antidotum, a ponieważ działał subtelnie, wykrycie go stawało się jeszcze trudniejsze niż w przypadku klątwy Imperius. Na szczęście na kartach dziennika Salazar opisał skutek uboczny — czarodziej będący pod jego wpływem stawał się impulsywny, a im dłużej nie udawało mu się spełnić sugestii, tym agresywniej się zachowywał i tym częściej działał bez zastanowienia.

Harry westchnął ciężko. Trudno było mu teraz uwierzyć, że jeszcze tak niedawno czuł jakąkolwiek fascynację księgą Salazara.

— Muszę za chwilę dopilnować eliksiru — odezwał się Snape, chowając wspomnienia do flakonów i odkładając je na półkę. Myślodsiewnia stała teraz pusta pośrodku biurka. — Milly przyniesie kolację do sypialni i za godzinę spotkamy się w pokoju ćwiczeń na lekcję oklumencji.

Kiedy minęła godzina i Snape nie przychodził, Harry zszedł do laboratorium. Grzecznie zapukał, lecz gdy nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, uchylił drzwi i zerknął do środka. Na długim stole eliksir leniwie bulgotał w kociołku, ale po Snapie nie było ani śladu. Harry westchnął ze zirytowaniem i wrócił na drugie piętro, żeby sprawdzić, czy mężczyzna wrócił do gabinetu. Niestety tutaj Snape'a również nie było.

Jednakże pewna rzecz przykuła uwagę Harry'ego.

W myślodsiewni — jeszcze niedawno pustej — kłębiły się wspomnienia. I bynajmniej nie były to wspomnienia profesora Dumbledore'a, bo wszystkie flakony stały zapieczętowane na półce.

Zaciekawiony podszedł bliżej i spojrzał w kamienną misę. Wtem coś rudego śmignęło na powierzchni i Harry mógłby przysiąc, że…

Serce zadudniło mu w piersi. Zamarł, uważnie nasłuchując. Spodziewał się skrzypnięcia drewnianych desek lub stukotu obcasów, ale cały dom przesiąkała cisza tak głęboka, że miarowe tykanie zegara wydawało się brzmieć nienaturalnie głośno.

Wpatrzył się w taflę myślodsiewni jak urzeczony. Teraz widział to wyraźnie; Lily uśmiechała się promiennie, odgarniając zabłąkany kosmyk z twarzy.

Coś jednak powstrzymywało Harry'ego przed naruszeniem prywatności Snape'a. Wiedział, że jeśli to zrobi, mężczyzna będzie wpadnie w furię. Ale on przecież grzebie w twojej głowie podczas każdej lekcji oklumencji, przypomniał mu cichy głosik, zasługujesz _przynajmniej_ na poznanie swojej mamy. Poza tym o tylu rzeczach ci nie mówi. Kto wie, co jeszcze ukrywa?

A jednak Harry wiedział również, że Snape nie wchodzi do jego umysłu ze złośliwości, ale by nauczyć go obrony. I czy naprawdę chce ryzykować zniszczenie tej kruchej równowagi, którą wypracowali? Czy zaspokojenie ciekawości warte jest powrotu do nienawiści i okrucieństwa?

Czując ogromny żal, odsunął się od kamiennej misy.

Wtem za plecami usłyszał głos:

— Paniczu Harry, Pan Snape kazał przekazać, że…

Harry podskoczył z zaskoczenia. Reszty wypowiedzi Milly już nie usłyszał, gdyż rąbek szaty musnął przez przypadek powierzchnię myślodsiewni, wciągając go do środka.

* * *

><p><strong>Koniec rozdziału piętnastego<br>**

* * *

><p>[1] Motto rozdziału jest przekładem własnym cytatu z książki Michaela W. Forda „Adamu - Luciferian Tantra and Sex Magick". Oryginał: „Black Magick is the process of self-transformation through an antinomian initiatory structure, Black meaning the hidden wisdom, power of darkness, dreams and staging the reality you wish and Magick being the process to ascend, become immortal in spirit."<br>[2] Siedem było w kanonie, ale ja dodałam jeszcze Departament Rodziny.  
>[3] Łac. pomóż mi.<p>

_A/N. Kochani, dziękuję za wspaniałe komentarze! Czy już mówiłam, że są one na wagę złota? Tak? No to się powtórzę, bo to prawda :D_ _To była moja najdłuższa przerwa — prawie 5 miesięcy od ostatniej aktualizacji. Choć zaczęłam pisać od początku lipca, w moim życiu wiele się działo, a także przeszłam gigantyczny kryzys twórczy. Tak więc „Księga Salazara" doczekała się kilku wersji, mnóstwa poprawek, praktycznie koniec został przeniesiony na początek, a początek na koniec (pierwotnie rozdział miał otwierać Harry). Określenie „brak satysfakcji" nie jest w stanie pokryć tego, co osobiście myślałam na temat jakości tego rozdziału. Bardziej adekwatne byłoby „kompletna pomyłka" i „zupełnie do kitu". Ale nareszcie mogę odetchnąć z ulgą! Skończyłam. Teraz powinno być z górki. W każdym razie jestem dobrej myśli :) Pozdrawiam wszystkich ciepło i dajcie znać, czy mój wysiłek wart był złamanego knuta ;)  
><em>


	16. Podróż po przeszłości

**Beta: Jaśmin Kain, Carmeline.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 16. Podróż po przeszłości<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~<strong>

_Przeszłość nigdy nie zniknie. Wspomnienia na to nie pozwolą._

— Anonim

**~oOo~**

* * *

><p>Przed oczami Harry'ego przelatywały nieokreślone kształty, aż w końcu rzeczywistość nabrała formy. Zalała go jasność słońca, a stopy dotknęły ciepłej ziemi. Znajdował się w prawie pustym parku. Na horyzoncie, ponad koronami drzew, widniał poczerniały komin i stary młyn. Chudy chłopiec, który nie mógł mieć więcej jak osiem lat, kulił się za krzakiem azalii. Miał długie, czarne włosy i nosił niezbyt pasujące do siebie, wyświechtane ubranie. Na czymś uważnie skupiał wzrok, więc Harry spojrzał w tym samym kierunku.<p>

W oddali dwie dziewczynki bujały się na huśtawkach.

Młodsza z nich rozkołysała się z całej siły i wyskoczyła wysoko w powietrze. Z zapartym tchem Harry obserwował jej lot, przekonany, że za moment się rozbije. Jednak zamiast tego wylądowała na ziemi z gracją i wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

— Lily, nie wolno ci tego robić! Powiem mamusi! — fuknęła Petunia i pobiegła ku bramie parku.

Zaraz za nią pognała Lily. Choć co chwilę wołała: „Tuniu, zaczekaj!", starsza siostra nie zatrzymała się. Gdy obie dziewczynki zniknęły z pola widzenia, Snape odwrócił się na pięcie i wolnym krokiem ruszył w kierunku przeciwnej bramy. Stara, zardzewiała tabliczka głosiła: Spinner's End.

Scena rozwiała się jak mgła.

~oOo~

Snape siedział na kanapie w zagraconej bawialni i czytał książkę. Pokój był mały, a rozstawione tu i ówdzie meble oraz rozmaite przedmioty nadawały mu wrażenia jeszcze mniejszego.

Nagle z przedpokoju dobiegł trzask drzwi i do saloniku wszedł groźnie wyglądający mężczyzna. Miał ostro zakrzywiony nos, a czarne oczy utkwiły chłodne spojrzenie w chłopcu.

— Lily Evans, mówi ci to coś, chłopcze?

Młody Severus podniósł wzrok, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się czyste przerażenie.

— Ale… ja… nie…

Ojciec prychnął i stanął nad nim z założonymi na piersi rękoma.

— Słucham? Co ty nie?

— Ona nie jest taka! — wydusił, zanim stracił resztki odwagi. — Nawet jeśli jest mugolaczką, to jest bardzo silną czarownicą. Jest w porządku. Jest… — urwał, kiedy ojciec chwycił go za kołnierz szaty i postawił do pionu. Następnie mężczyzna wysyczał mu prosto w twarz:

— Nigdy nie waż się zadawać ze szlamami! Nigdy! To pospolite, nic niewarte robactwo. Hołota niemająca żadnego pojęcia o naszym świecie. Zero kultury. Zero poszanowania dla tradycji. Mieszkamy na granicy tego plugawego miasteczka, bo nasi praprzodkowie byli tu pierwsi, ale to nie znaczy, że musimy zadawać się z nam gorszymi. Rozumiesz? Jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszę, że się z nią spotykasz, poczujesz na własnej skórze, że nie wolno i nie warto mi się sprzeciwiać!

Chłopiec spuścił głowę i wyszeptał:

— Tak, ojcze.

~oOo~

— Severusie, gdzie byłeś przez ten cały czas? — zapytała Lily.

Leżeli ramię w ramię nad brzegiem stawu. Promienie słońca przenikały przez gałęzie płaczącej wierzby, tworząc wokół nich mozaikę ciemnej zieleni i złota.

— W domu — odpowiedział krótko.

— Czemu? Byłeś chory?

Severus przygryzł wargę. Sprawiał wrażenie jeszcze bledszego i bardziej wychudłego niż wcześniej. Miał źle obcięte włosy, a wypłowiała koszulka wisiała na nim jak na strachu na wróble.

— Ojciec mi zabronił.

— Dlaczego?

Chłopiec usiadł i westchnął ze zirytowaniem.

— Po prostu nie lubi niemagicznych.

— Ale ja nie jestem niemagiczna. Sam mi to mówiłeś.

— Twoi rodzice są. To wystarczy.

Lily zapatrzyła się w zielony baldachim.

— Nie będziesz miał przez to problemów? No wiesz, że dalej się przyjaźnimy?

Chłopiec wzruszył ramionami w udawanej nonszalancji.

— Nie musi się dowiedzieć, prawda?

Na chwilę cisza zapadła między nim. Ptaki wzniosły się do lotu z donośnym skrzekiem.

— Opowiedz mi o czarodziejskim świecie — zażądała Lily. — Ty zawsze znasz jakieś ciekawe historie.

Severus uśmiechnął się z dumą.

— A co dokładnie chciałabyś wiedzieć?

~oOo~

Severus dygotał z przerażenia. Znajdował się w ciasnym pomieszczeniu bez okien. Ledwo mógł się poruszyć, a każdy kąt przepełniała nieprzenikniona ciemność. Próbował się uwolnić, znaleźć choć szczelinę, cokolwiek, co pozwoliłoby mu się wydostać, ale wszystko na nic. W końcu zaczął walić pięściami w drzwi i krzyczeć z całych sił. Potworna świadomość pełzła wzdłuż kręgosłupa jak jadowity wąż, paraliżując każdą racjonalną myśl.

_Nikt go tu nie usłyszy._

Osunął się po ścianie i oplótł kolana ramionami. Czas zdawał się zatrzymać swój bieg, kiedy płakał z bezsilności, kołysząc się w przód i w tył. Wreszcie, wyczerpany, dryfował na granicy jawy i snu pełnego cieni oraz strachu.

Nagle za drzwiami rozległ się hałas, potem huk i schowek zalało jasne światło. Mrugając, Severus uniósł głowę i ujrzał młodą nauczycielkę transmutacji, profesor Minerwę McGonagall.

— Panie Snape, co pan tu robi?! — zawołała kobieta. Po sekundzie jednakże zmitygowała się. — Co się stało?

— Zamknęli mnie — wychrypiał zdartym głosem.

— Kto?

— James Potter i Syriusz Black.

Profesor McGonagall zacisnęła usta w cienką linię.

— Chodź, chłopcze. — Chwyciła go za ramię i pomogła wstać. — Potrzebujesz pomocy pielęgniarki? — Severus potrząsnął głową, spuszczając wzrok. Było mu wstyd tego, jak żałośnie musi teraz wyglądać. — W takim razie udaj się, proszę, do gabinetu dyrektora. Hasło brzmi: czekoladowa żaba. Dołączę do was, jak tylko wywołam obu panów z Wieży Gryffindoru.

W szoku Harry obserwował, jak dwunastoletni Snape wychodzi z pustej sali i powoli wspina się marmurowymi schodami na siódme piętro. W głowie wciąż pobrzmiewało mu echo słów Snape'a: _James Potter i Syriusz Black._

Nagle rozległo się czyjeś wołanie.

Zdyszana Lily zatrzymała się tuż przed Severusem i wypaliła na jednym wydechu:

— Wszędzie cię szukałam! Czemu nie było cię na lekcjach?

Ale chłopiec nie był w stanie na nią spojrzeć. Pochylił głowę, aż długie włosy zakryły oczy opuchnięte od łez oraz czerwone plamy na policzkach, i wyminął ją bez słowa. Lily podążyła za nim, ale Severus zdążył stanąć przed kamienną chimerą i wypowiedzieć hasło. Posąg powrócił na swoje miejsce, zostawiając Lily na korytarzu.

Ostatnie, co Harry zobaczył, to twarz mamy, na której widniała wyraźna zmarszczka między brwiami.

~oOo~

Korytarze przesycała niczym niezmącona cisza. Pochodnie wiszące na ścianach, zwykle oświetlające korytarze, teraz były zupełnie martwe. Od kamieni bił chłód, a przeciągi kąsały w kostki. Samotna postać maszerowała szybkim krokiem ku dębowym drzwiom strzegącym wejścia do zamku. Ostrożnie rozglądając się, wyślizgnęła się na ciemne błonia. Przez ułamek sekundy krągła tarcza księżyca oświetliła bladą twarz, zakrzywiony nos i opadające na ramiona włosy.

Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami Harry podążył za Snape'em.

Gdzie się spieszył, kiedy wszyscy spali? Czemu ryzykował przyłapanie przez woźnego lub kogoś z nauczycieli? Odpowiedź nadeszła, gdy wyłonili się z cienia zamku i Harry zobaczył zarys wierzby bijącej, która młóciła groźnie gałęziami. Snape wyciągnął różdżkę, a następnie zaklęciem lewitującym poderwał w powietrze patyk. Manewrując nim, zmusił go do dźgnięcia narośli na pniu.

Drzewo zamarło i Snape mruknął z satysfakcją:

— A więc Black mówił prawdę.

Harry zatrzymał się na moment. To właśnie o tym opowiadał Remus! Syriusz zażartował ze Snape'a, zdradzając mu, jak unieruchomić wierzbę bijącą.

Nie mając wyboru, podążył za Snape'em, który wgramolił się do jamy między korzeniami. Podróż sprawiała wrażenie trwać wieczność, gdy tak szli niskim korytarzem. Harry zaczął czuć zniecierpliwienie, zastanawiając się, kiedy przybędzie James i odwiedzie Snape'a od dotarcia do chaty.

Nagle tunel się skończył. Harry rozejrzał się gorączkowo, ale James nie przyszedł. Czując serce w gardle, obserwował, jak Snape przełazi przez niewielki otwór i znika w pokoju.

Dom niewiele różnił się od jego przyszłej wersji — podłoga była zaplamiona, meble połamane, a okna zabite deskami. Brakowało jedynie grubej warstwy kurzu, która by wszystko przykrywała. Snape z ciekawością omiótł pomieszczenie wzrokiem i skierował się do przejścia wiodącego do przedpokoju.

Wtem, gdzieś z góry, usłyszeli skrzypienie, a zaraz potem przeraźliwe wycie.

— Uciekaj! — krzyknął Harry, zupełnie zapominając, że znajduje się we wspomnieniu.

Oczy Snape'a rozszerzyły się w panice. Cofnął się gwałtownie, potykając o skraj szaty, i runąłby na ziemię, gdyby w ostatniej chwili nie przytrzymał się stojącego nieopodal krzesła.

Ten moment wystarczył, aby wilkołak przeciął dzielącą ich odległość. W ciemnym przedpokoju błysnęła para żółtych ślepi, rozbrzmiało kolejne wycie i wielka masa mięśni oraz futra rzuciła się do przodu.

Wtem kilka rzeczy wydarzyło się jedna po drugiej.

Chatę rozświetliło oślepiające, zielone światło, rozległ się żałosny skowyt a podłoga zatrzęsła się, kiedy siła zaklęcia cisnęła wilkołaka na ścianę.

Przez ułamek sekundy wszystko zamarło i wydawało się, że bestia nie żyje. Po chwili jednak potrząsnęła głową iobnażając kły, utkwiła złowrogie spojrzenie w Snapie.

— _Avada Kedavra!_ — krzyknął ponownie Snape, ale Harry wiedział, że to już koniec. Klątwa jedynie rozprysła się zielonymi iskrami po futrze.

— _Incarterus! — _rozległ się nowy głos.

Harry mógłby przysiąc, że zobaczył samego siebie. Nastoletni James Potter miał takie same rozczochrane włosy, rysy twarzy i posturę. Nawet okulary posiadali podobne.

Więzy oplotły wilkołaka, który szamocząc się, próbował przeciąć je kłami i pazurami.

— Rusz się! — krzyknął James, łapiąc sparaliżowanego Snape'a za ramię.

Nie tracąc czasu, pobiegli w stronę otworu prowadzącego do tunelu. W ostatniej chwili, kiedy wszyscy troje wpadli do środka, dotarł do nich odgłos darcia lin i wściekłe warczenie. Bestia była za duża, aby się przedostać i za nimi podążyć, ale i tak biegli przez całą drogę, zatrzymując się dopiero u podnóża wierzby bijącej.

James pochylił się i oddychając ciężko, oparł dłonie na kolanach. Snape natomiast opadł na trawę, drżąc, blady jak śmierć. Ledwo jednak mieli czas odetchnąć, kiedy rozbrzmiało ujadanie psa i z ciemności wyłoniła się sylwetka barczystego mężczyzny, oświetlającego sobie drogę latarnią.

— Na garbate gargulce, co wy tu robicie o tej porze? — zapytał basowym głosem.

— Ja… panie Ogg… — zaczął James, ale wciąż brakowało mu tchu.

Gajowy spojrzał podejrzliwie na drzewo chłoszczące gałęziami. W jego ciemnych oczach zamigotał nagły błysk zrozumienia oraz szoku.

— Tym razem się nie wywiniecie. Do dyrektora, wstawać, ale już!

Obaj chłopcy podążyli za Oggiem, ale kiedy mężczyzna odwrócił się plecami, James złapał Snape'a za ramię i wyszeptał z naciskiem:

— Masz nie mówić, że dotarłeś do chaty. Powiesz, że znalazłem cię na końcu tunelu.

Snape wyszarpnął ramię i wypluł z wściekłością:

— Kompletnie ci odbiło. Black i Lupin o mało mnie nie zabili!

— A ja uratowałem ci życie. Jesteś mi dłużny — wysyczał James.

Harry miał wrażenie, że Snape zaraz eksploduje z furii. Twarz mu poczerwieniała, a dłonie mimowolnie zamykały się i rozwierały, jakby marzył tylko o tym, aby zacisnąć je na szyi Pottera.

— Ten rodzaj magii wiąże — kontynuował James. — Musisz spłacić dług życia, jeśli czarodziej, u którego go posiadasz, przedstawi ci swoje żądanie. A moim jest, że _nie zdradzisz_ informacji o dotarciu do chaty. Rozumiesz? Konsekwencje uchylania się od spłacenia długu potrafią być bardziej niż przykre.

Snape nie odpowiedział. Jedynie szarpnął głową w czymś, co mogło oznaczać niechciany znak zgody.

Scena zmieniła się.

~oOo~

Kilku czwarto i piątoklasistów zgromadziło się wokół bogato zdobionego kominka w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu. Zielonkawe lampy, zwisające z niskiego sklepienia, rzucały na nich blade światło. Nieco na uboczu, na rzeźbionym krześle z poręczami, siedział Snape, a jego twarz zastygła w surowym wyrazie. W tym momencie bardzo przypominał swoje przyszłe wcielenie, które jednym spojrzeniem potrafiło zmrozić do szpiku kości. Gdy się odezwał, po plecach Harry'ego przeszedł zimny dreszcz.

— Chcę zemsty na Potterze i jego koleżkach.

Mulciber zagwizdał.

— Musieli ostatnio mocno zajść ci za skórę, Severusie. Dawno nie widziałem w tobie takiej zaciętości.

Paru uczniów przytaknęło głowami w zgodzie.

Nagle chudy nastolatek o piaskowych włosach zapytał z lekką nutą kpiny:

— A twoja gryfońska przyjaciółka nie będzie miała nic przeciwko?

Snape zmrużył groźnie oczy.

— Jej w to nie mieszaj, Avery.

Chłopak uniósł ręce w geście poddania, ale w kącikach ust czaił się podły uśmieszek.

— Dobra, tak tylko powiedziałem!

Ignorując Avery'ego, Snape kontynuował:

— Szczególnym celem ma być Black. Chcę, żeby cierpiał.

— Niedługo odbędzie się mecz quidditcha — wtrącił krzepki chłopak z mnóstwem pryszczy na twarzy. — Wystarczy dobrze opracowany plan, kilka sprawnie nałożonych klątw albo eliksir i próba wygrania meczu będzie ostatnią z trosk Gryfonów. Panie i panowie, wkrótce skrzydło szpitalne powita nowych rezydentów![1]

Scena rozwiała się, a wraz z nią śmiech Ślizgonów.

~oOo~

Klątwa chybiła o cal, uderzając w taflę lustra wiszącego nad umywalką. Szkło rozprysło się po podłodze łazienki dla chłopców. Obróciwszy się ku napastnikowi, Snape stanął oko w oko z Jamesem Potterem.

— Przez was Syriusz o mało nie umarł! — ryknął Potter z całych sił. — To było pięćdziesiąt metrów, Snape! Gdyby nie nauczyciele, przez wasz głupi _żart_ roztrzaskałby się o ziemię!

Snape uśmiechnął się paskudnie.

— Udowodnij, że to byliśmy my. Według tego, co każdy widział, Black zwyczajnie spadł z miotły.

— Myślisz, że jesteś taki sprytny? Ja znam prawdę. Nie mogłeś wybaczyć Syriuszowi zdarzenia z chatą. A wystarczyło, żebyś nie wtykał nosa w nie swoje sprawy, i tamto wydarzenie nigdy nie miałoby miejsca!

— Jak bardzo przewidywalnie — nadeszła szydercza odpowiedź, choć czuć było w niej rozdrażnienie. — Święty Potter jak zwykle obwinia wszystkich oprócz swoich drogocennych przyjaciół. Wybacz, że przerwę twe oskarżenia, ale Lily czeka na mnie w bibliotece.

Potter stał przed nim z różdżką w dłoni, a jego twarz wykrzywiła się brzydko w wyrazie złości.

— Co jej zrobiłeś, Snape? Zaszantażowałeś ją, żeby się z tobą zadawała, czy po prostu rzuciłeś na nią Imperio? Inaczej już dawno przejrzałaby na oczy, jakim to podłym skurwielem jesteś.

W mgnieniu oka pięść Snape'a zderzyła się ze szczęką Jamesa. Wkrótce obaj runęli na ziemię, szamocząc się i zadając sobie nawzajem brutalne ciosy. Hałas najwyraźniej zwrócił czyjąś uwagę, bo drzwi do łazienki otworzyły się z hukiem i rozległ się okrzyk oburzenia:

— Panie Potter! Panie Snape! Natychmiast skończcie tę błazenadę.

W tym momencie scena rozpłynęła się.

~oOo~

Snape szedł samotnie korytarzem. Głowę miał opuszczoną i zdawał się intensywnie nad czymś myśleć. Od ostatniego wspomnienia musiał minąć przynajmniej rok, ponieważ sporo urósł. Gdy wyszedł zza węgła, zatrzymał się nagle. Na jego twarzy zagościł wyraz irytacji oraz czegoś jeszcze, czego Harry nie potrafił określić.

Kilka metrów dalej Lily Evans szła ręka w rękę z dobrze zbudowanym chłopakiem o kasztanowych włosach. Kiedy schylił się i cmoknął ją zawadiacko w policzek, dziewczęcy śmiech rozniósł się po korytarzu. Wreszcie zauważywszy stojącego nieopodal Snape'a, szepnęła coś do ucha swojego towarzysza. Chłopak przytaknął i pocałowawszy ją ponownie, skierował się marmurowymi schodami na wyższe piętro. Zanim Snape miał możliwość wypowiedzenia choćby słowa, Lily uniosła dłoń, aby zatrzymać cokolwiek planowało wydobyć się z jego skrzywionych ust.

— Nie chcę tego słuchać.

Snape zrobił kwaśną minę.

— Nie podoba mi się… Nie możesz…

— Nie _mogę_? Ja czegoś nie _mogę_?

Snape zreflektował się.

— Nie to miałem na myśli... Zrozum, kolejny chłopak kręci się wokół ciebie, a ty na to pozwalasz! Który to już w tym miesiącu?

Lily zmrużyła groźnie oczy.

— Dobrze wiesz, że tylko z Robertem się umawiam. To, że mam kolegów i przyjaciół, _tak jak ciebie_, nie ma nic do rzeczy.

Snape prychnął.

— Naprawdę nie ma? I nie widzisz, jak na ciebie patrzą? Pół męskiej populacji Hogwartu ustawia się do ciebie w kolejce! Założę się, że gdybyś kazała Potterowi rzucić quidditcha za możliwość pójścia z tobą na randkę, zrobiłby to bez zastanowienia. A teraz ten Robert…

Lily dźgnęła palcem pierś Snape'a, przerywając mu.

— Severusie Snape, czyżbyś był zazdrosny?

— Co? Nie! Po prostu ledwo co teraz o mnie pamiętasz!

Lily podparła się pod boki i ze zniecierpliwieniem zaczęła stukać obcasem o posadzkę.

— Nie wierzę, że po raz kolejny prowadzimy tę dyskusję! Nawet jeśli ostatnio sporo czasu poświęcam Robertowi, to nie wmawiaj mi, że zupełnie o tobie zapomniałam. Chociażby wczoraj spędziliśmy całe popołudnie na ćwiczenie zaklęć umysłu.

— Bo z nikim innym nie zdołałabyś! — wybuchł Snape, sprawiając, że przechodzące obok trzecioroczne Puchonki podskoczyły z przestrachem. — Tylko my mamy wrodzone predyspozycje do opanowania tego w tym wieku bez trudu. A od kiedy zaczęłaś spotykać się z tym gryfońskim bufonem…

— To nie moja wina, że _ciebie_ nikt nie chce!

Lily zakryła ręką usta, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku.

Snape potrafił tylko stać, wpatrując się w nią. Z jego twarzy odpłynęła cała krew i wyglądał, jakby miał zemdleć.

— Severusie… ja…

Snape pokręcił głową i odwrócił się na pięcie.

— Zaczekaj! Nie chciałam...

— Daruj sobie — warknął. — Dokładnie to chciałaś powiedzieć.

— Tak samo jak ty kilka tygodni temu chciałeś nazwać mnie przy wszystkich_ szlamą_?

Po tych słowach zatrzymał się, a jego ramiona opadły, jakby uszło z niego całe powietrze.

— Wiem, że tak nie myślisz — powiedziała cicho. — To, co po sumach zrobili Syriusz i James było niewybaczalne. I choć na początku nie rozumiałam, dlaczego zamiast przyjąć moją pomoc, odegrałeś się na mnie, to miałam wystarczająco czasu, żeby zrozumieć, co musiałeś wtedy czuć. — Lily westchnęła i zmniejszyła dzielącą ich odległość. — Tak bardzo mi przykro, Severusie. Po prostu nie wiem, jak możesz mieć żal o innych. Czy nie widzisz, że bez względu na to, ilu mam znajomych i ilu chłopaków kłania mi się w pas, to nie zmienia tego, kto tak naprawdę jest dla mnie ważny? Wcale nie potrzebuję całej tej uwagi. Ani Pottera, który wciąż łazi za mną, mimo że nie raz powtarzałam mu, że jest kretynem, ani Spencera, który tylko potrafi ślinić się na mój widok, a tym bardziej tych wszystkich, którym wydaje się, że mnie znają, a jedynie widzą to, co jest na zewnątrz.

Snape milczał.

— Przepraszam — powtórzyła Lily. — Czasami w złości czy frustracji mówi się okropne rzeczy. Rzeczy, których tak naprawdę nie ma się na myśli.

Po tych słowach Snape odwrócił się. Lily wzdrygnęła się, widząc jego zimne spojrzenie.

— Ale miałaś rację, czyż nie? Widziałaś kiedykolwiek wokół mnie wianuszek dziewczyn? — Naśladując głos Syriusz Blacka, użył niejednokrotnie wypowiedzianych słów, od kiedy wszyscy widzieli go zapłakanego po incydencie ze schowkiem: — Kto by chciał biednego, brzydkiego, zapłakanego Smarkerusa?

— Miranda! — fuknęła Lily.

Snape zamrugał nagle.

— Słucham?

Lily wywróciła oczami.

— Ta brązowowłosa Krukonka z szóstego roku. Ta, która ma brata bliźniaka chodzącego z tobą na dodatkowe zajęcia u Slughorna. Wypytuje o ciebie, od kiedy Louis nagadał jej, jakim to jesteś geniuszem w eliksirach. — Lily zmarszczyła nos. — Ta dziewczyna zdecydowanie ma hopla na punkcie wiedzy. Nie jestem pewna, czy to całkiem zdrowe.

Snape ponownie zamrugał.

— Naprawdę o mnie pytała?

— Naprawdę. Wiec co ty na to? Mam cię z nią umówić?

Chłopak pokręcił głową w zaprzeczeniu.

— Nawet o eliksirach nie można rozmawiać bez przerwy. Wątpię, że z czasem znajdzie we mnie coś jeszcze, co będzie się jej podobać.

— Jesteś inteligentny, bystry, lojalny i masz ciekawe poczucie humoru. Do tego to, co jedni mogą brać za wadę, inni wezmą za zaletę. Weźmy na przykład to, co nazywasz wielkim, okropnym nosem. Ja nie wyobrażam sobie ciebie inaczej. Inny kształt zupełnie zepsułby nieklasyczną, ale typowo arystokratyczną urodę. — W tym momencie Snape prychnął z niedowierzaniem, a Harry tylko mu zawtórował. — Więc przestań się nad sobą użalać.

— Nie użalam się — burknął oburzony samą insynuacją. — Wiem, jak jest, okej? — Jego rysy zaostrzyły się, kiedy gniewnie patrzył na Lily. — Spójrz. — Podciągnął rękaw, by pokazać przedramię, na którym znajdowało się kilka poprzecznych blizn. — To zrobił mi ojciec, kiedy mu się sprzeciwiłem. Nie spodobało mu się, kiedy powiedziałem, że wolę przyjaźnić się ze szlamą. Tym jestem. Nawet na zewnątrz. Blizny i nic więcej.

Lily patrzyła na ślady z przerażeniem, zanim zsunął rękaw, zasłaniając je. Nagle potrząsnęła głową, jakby odpędzając pewną myśl.

— Może uwierzysz mi, gdy ci pokażę. Pozwól mi.

Przyłożyła różdżkę do skroni i powoli zaczęła formować wstęgę wspomnienia.

Z miny Snape'a Harry wywnioskował, że dzielenie wspomnień między umysłami było bardzo intymnym aktem. Czymś, na co decydują się osoby, które mają do siebie jedynie pełne zaufanie. Kiedy Lily przyłożyła różdżkę do skroni Snape'a, coś dziwnego się wydarzyło. Wspomnienie zadrżało i przez jedną chwilę mógł zobaczyć świat oczami Lily. Czuć każdą jej emocję i myśl.

_Widział. _

Na początku było tam tylko złoto. Dopiero po chwili złociste smugi owinęły się wokół srebrnych, zielonych i pomarańczowych. I tańczyły. Tańczyły. Tańczyły... Srebrne mieniły się niczym kryształki w słońcu. Błękit otulał łagodnie, by spleść się z zielonymi językami ognia. Jego aura była jasna, a jednak tak pełna kolorów. I był tam też fiolet i granat. Choć wiedziała, że po latach surowego traktowania przez ojca jego magia nie jest tak czysta jak dawniej, nadal było tam pełno bieli, srebra i złota. Już nie widziała jego wad czy znoszonego ubioru. Nie było w jej oczach chudego nastolatka. Był za to ktoś, kto mimo przeciwności losu wciąż zdołał zachować tyle jasności. Patrzyła w zachwycie, bo chociaż Severus był skryty, niepewny siebie i miał szorstką powierzchowność, znała go. Znała go i jego magię. Widziała go takim, jakim był naprawdę.

Coś szarpnęło się w piersi Harry'ego i zrozumiał, że to Snape zdał sobie sprawę z jeszcze jednej rzeczy. Lily kochała go. Jak siostra, przyjaciółka, pokrewna dusza. Była przekonana, jak nikt inny na świecie, że i on może pomieścić w sercu wiele miłości, jeśli tylko na to pozwoli.

Nie wiedziała wtedy, że jego magia zostanie kiedyś skażona przez czarne jak smoła języki Mrocznego Znaku ani że w sercu Severusa przez wiele lat nie będzie żadnej miłości, a jedynie pustka.

~oOo~

Pokraczna choinka stała przy fortepianie. Kilka igieł rozsypało się na podłodze, na której brakowało prezentów. Mimo to rozjaśniała ponurość domu. Magiczne światła odbijały się różnymi kolorami od szklanych bombek. Ktoś postarał się też, by rozwiesić anielskie włosie.

Harry spojrzał w kierunku kuchni, gdzie Tobiasz Snape leżał nieprzytomny, ściskając pustą butelkę po Ognistej Whisky. Eileen siedziała na kanapie w salonie i trzymała się za policzek. Była niezwykle chuda i jakby zapadła w sobie, a zza jej cienkich palców powoli formował się sporej wielkości siniak. Z pewnością nie można było nazwać Eileen piękną, ale oczy kobiety sprawiały wrażenie bystrych i jako jedynych w niej żywych.

Snape stał w progu, a jego twarz wykrzywiła się boleśnie.

Harry nie wyobrażał sobie, by chciał spędzić święta tutaj zamiast w Hogwarcie i bardzo możliwe, że nie chciał. Być może widząc upadającą na zdrowiu matkę, postanowił po prostu nie zostawiać jej samej.

— Chodź tu, synku — powiedziała Eileen.

Snape usiadł na kanapie i pozwolił przygarnąć się w objęcia. Przez dłuższą chwilę oboje siedzieli w ciszy i Harry poczuł, jak coś ściska mu się w piersi. To nie było szczęśliwe wspomnienie, a jednak miał wrażenie, że ten krótki moment wspólnie oferowanego ciepła był jednym z niewielu dobrych, jakie Snape posiadał.

Severus podkulił nogi i ułożył głowę na kolanach matki. Eileen uśmiechnęła się lekko. Bezwiednie przeczesując jego włosy, zanuciła cicho:

— _W muszelkach twoich dłoni ocean śpi spieniony, więc przystaw je do ucha i słuchaj, słuchaj. A gdy otworzysz dłonie, na każdej białej stronie zobaczysz mapę życia, więc czytaj, czytaj. A dłonie tak bezbronne unosi życia prąd. Jak białe brzuchy ryb, gdy gna je wodna toń…_[2]

Severus zamknął oczy i pozwolił ukołysać się do snu.

~oOo~

Kiedy w następnym wspomnieniu Harry zobaczył Avery'ego, zauważył, że stracił on nieco ze szczurkowatego wyglądu. Przede wszystkim gdzieś zniknął kpiarski uśmiech, a twarz nabrała powagi.

— Będziesz mógł pomóc swojej matce, wiesz?

Snape odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego ostro.

— Co powiedziałeś?

— Powiedziałem, że będziesz mógł pomóc swojej matce — powtórzył Avery. Oparł się nonszalancko o zamknięte drzwi dormitorium i strzepnął z ramienia nieistniejący pyłek. — Travers mówił, że na święta wróciłeś do domu. Ostatnio z nią gorzej, mam rację? — Gdy Snape nie odpowiedział, chłopak kontynuował: — Chciałem ci uzmysłowić, że Voldemort jest bardzo potężny. Zna zaklęcia i eliksiry, o jakich inni nawet nie słyszeli. Ojciec mówił, że prowadzi specjalne badania. Innowacyjne wykorzystanie eliksirów i zaklęć, te sprawy.

Snape zrobił minę, jakby jego kolega postradał zmysły.

— Wątpię, że czarodziej tego kalibru zechce mieć cokolwiek wspólnego z małolatami takimi jak my.

— Teraz może i tak — przyznał chłopak. — Ale gdy skończymy szkołę z chęcią nas przyjmie. Na pewno Tobiasz opowiadał ci, czego Voldemort chce dokonać?

Harry'ego w tym momencie bardzo zastanawiało, jak wyglądała polityka Voldemorta, zanim jego prawdziwe zamiary wyszły na jaw. Obaj bez zająknięcia wypowiadali jego imię, co było zaskakujące samo w sobie.

Snape skinął głową.

— Zatem powinieneś wiedzieć — ciągnął Avery — że każdy, kto przyczyni się do jego sprawy, ma znaczenie. Pomyśl o tym.

Z tymi słowami wyprostował się i wyszedł, zostawiając Snape'a samego.

Scena znowu rozwiała się jak mgła.

~oOo~

— Naprawdę myślisz, żeby się do niego przyłączyć?

Zaniepokojona Lily spojrzała na czarnowłosego młodzieńca, który siedział oparty o pień buku i uśmiechał się z zadowoleniem oraz pewnością siebie. Harry ledwo wierzył własnym oczom, jak bardzo wtedy Snape się zmieniał. Twarz mu pogodniała, w oczach pojawiały się radosne błyski, a całe ciało sprawiało wrażenie zrelaksowanego. W tym momencie nie dziwił się, czemu przez twarz jego mamy przemykała osobliwa mina, jakby uważała Snape'a za uroczego.

— Prawdopodobnie — przyznał, wzruszając ramionami. — Wiele osób twierdzi, że tylko on może poprowadzić czarodziejów ku lepszej przyszłości. Wyobraź sobie. — Zaczął gestykulować, podkreślając tym każde wypowiedziane słowo. — Przez cały czas musimy udawać, by przez przypadek niemagiczni nie zorientowali się, że jednak nie jesteśmy tacy zwykli, jak im się wydaje. Gdyby wprowadzono nową ustawę, nie musielibyśmy się już ukrywać. Mogłabyś czarować nawet w sercu samego Londynu i nie obchodziłoby cię, że któryś z mugoli to zobaczy. Dlaczego mamy być karani za coś, co jest naszą naturą? Te wszystkie restrykcje są zarówno uciążliwe jak i absurdalne. Czarodzieje są lepsi od mugoli, spójrz tylko na swoją siostrę.

Lily wydała z siebie odgłos oburzenia, ale nie mogła powstrzymać małego uśmieszku. Próbując go ukryć, odwróciła głowę w kierunku plaży, na której w ciepłym słońcu wiosny wylegiwała się Wielka Kałamarnica. Harry podejrzewał, że pomimo darzenia siostrę miłością zdawała sobie sprawę z irracjonalnego zachowania Petunii, jeśli w grę wchodziła magia. Jej następne słowa tylko to potwierdziły.

— No dobra, może moja siostra jest… specyficzna, ale to nie znaczy, że ma być gorzej traktowana tylko dlatego, że jest mugolką.

— Specyficzna — prychnął Snape. — Twoja siostra zachowuje się jak stado wściekłych kołkogonków za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś choć wspomni o czarach. A wszystko dlatego, że zazdrości nam robienia rzeczy, których ona sama nie potrafi!

— To tylko dowodzi temu, dlaczego nasz świat powinien pozostać w ukryciu — zripostowała Lily.

— Ta, więcej takich Petunii, brrr…

Snape udał, że przebiega mu dreszcz po plecach z powodu wyobrażenia sobie czegoś tak okropnego. Widok komicznej miny kontrastującej z ostrymi rysami nastolatka sprawił, że Lily zaczęła niekontrolowanie chichotać. Musiała minąć dobra chwila, żeby opanowała się na tyle, by powrócić do rozmowy.

— Co będzie, jeśli wybuchną zamieszki albo gorzej? — zapytała, marszcząc brwi. — Poza tym nie każdy czarodziej chce zmian, jakie Voldemort zaproponował. Nie sądzę, żeby to było warte ryzykowaniem wojny.

— Nie dojdzie do tego — zapewnił chłopak, choć w jego głosie można było wyczuć wahanie. Harry miał wrażenie, że prawdziwym powodem, dla którego Snape myślał o przyłączeniu się do Voldemorta, było właśnie to, co powiedział Avery. — Bardzo możliwe, że na początku mugole będą wstrząśnięci, ale nowy system skonstruowano tak, żeby zapobiegł wszelkim niebezpieczeństwom z ich strony. Dodatkowo…

Nagle urwał, kiedy za ich plecami wybuchnął głośny rechot. Gdy się obejrzał, wąskie wargi natychmiast zacisnęły się w złości, a na młodej twarzy pojawił się odpychający wyraz. Nieopodal siedzieli, rozłożeni na trawie, Syriusz Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew oraz oczywiście James Potter. Ten ostatni transmutował krótkie myszowate włosy Petera w długie blond loki.

— Jasne — mruknął Snape z odrazą. — Kiedy brak przypadkowych ofiar, nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, żeby Pettigrew robił za klauna. Nie potrafię zrozumieć, dlaczego ten chłopak pozwala tak sobą pomiatać.

Lily zdawała się z nim zgadzać, ponieważ jej twarz z każdą sekundą robiła się coraz bardziej chmurna. Przez chwilę obserwowali, jak Pettigrew próbuje śmiać się razem z innymi, ale nawet ślepy zauważyłby, że nieszczególnie przypadło mu do gustu bycie transmutowanym w dziewczynę. Z początku Lupin rzucał znad książki potępiające spojrzenia, ale po dwóch bezowocnych komentarzach poddał się i wrócił do lektury.

— Chodźmy — powiedziała Lily, ciągnąc Snape'a za rękaw szaty. — Nie mam ochoty na nich patrzeć. Wystarczy, że muszę mieszkać z nimi w jednym domu.

~oOo~

Gdy tym razem wspomnienie uformowało się, Harry'ego powitał niespodziewany widok. Stał na skraju skarpy, a nad nim rozpościerało się bezchmurne, gwiaździste niebo. Rześka bryza niosła od morza zapach soli, a jednostajny szum fal, uderzających o brzeg, nadawał okolicy wrażenia spokoju.

— To tu? — rozległ się zdziwiony głos Snape'a.

— Dokładnie tu — odpowiedział Avery. Wskazał w dal, gdzie majaczył się zarys drewnianej chaty. — Chałupa tak naprawdę należy do Rookwooda, ale używamy jej do spotkań, bo stoi na odludziu i nie rzuca się w oczy. Czarny Pan ma paru wrogów.

— Czemu nazywasz go Czarnym Panem? Mówią, że jego imię to Voldemort.

Przez twarz Avery'ego przebiegł cień skrępowania.

— Jego prawdziwego imienia się nie wymawia — rzekł krótko. — Każdy, kto go poznał, o tym wie. Chodź, już czas.

Ruszyli piaszczystą drogą. Z wolna, padające z okien światło stawało się wyraźniejsze. Chata wyglądała na bardzo starą; miała zapadły dach, a choć zbudowano ją z bali, fasadę pokrywały zmurszałe kamienie. Zbliżywszy się, Avery wyszeptał zaklęcie i drzwi otworzyły się, skrzypiąc na metalowych zawiasach. Minęli ciemną sień i ich oczom ukazało się przestronne, pozbawione mebli pomieszczenie. Zaczarowane płomyki unosiły się pod sufitem, roztaczając wokół złotą poświatę.

Wysoki mężczyzna, na oko ledwie czterdziestoletni, stał samotnie pośrodku pokoju. Ręce miał złożone za plecami, a ubrany był w długą, czarną pelerynę, która kontrastowała z białą jak śnieg skórą. Na przystojnej twarzy odznaczał się ostry zarys szczęki, prosty nos i wąskie wargi zaciśnięte w powadze. Były to jednakże nic nieznaczące szczegóły w porównaniu z promieniującą od czarodzieja aurą potęgi.

Harry poznał go od razu.

Voldemort.

— Severus Snape — nadszedł zimny głos.

— Tak, sir.

Ciemne oczy uważnie obserwowały Snape'a, oceniając go.

— Mówią, że jesteś mistrzem eliksirów.

Snape pochylił głowę, wyraźnie zmieszany.

— Przesadzona pogłoska — odpowiedział skromnie. — Dopiero miesiąc temu przyjęli mnie do akademii.

— A mimo to trudno spotkać drugiego tak utalentowanego czarodzieja. Wybitne wyniki na egzaminach i dedykacja nauce. Czempion obrony przed czarną magią i najmłodszy członek akademii. Pierwsze udane eksperymenty już w wieku piętnastu lat... Jeśli się nie mylę, stary Slughorn przepowiadał ci wielką przyszłość. Przyszłość jednego z najznakomitszych warzycieli, jakich widział czarodziejski świat.

Twarz Snape'a poczerwieniała od tak skrupulatnej uwagi skupionej tylko na nim.

— Jednakże… — Voldemort przekrzywił nieznacznie głowę, przypominając Harry'emu drapieżnika, który upatrzył swoją ofiarę. — Dlaczego poprosiłeś o to spotkanie? Nie wyglądasz na kogoś, kto byłby zainteresowaną moją sprawą.

Głowa Snape'a poderwała się do góry, a w czarnym spojrzeniu zamigotało zaskoczenie.

Voldemort wyjaśnił z rozbawieniem:

— Książki i bulgoczący kociołek to jedyne, co obecnie potrafi zatrzymać twoją uwagę. Widzę to w twoich oczach, chłopcze.

— Mój ojciec darzy cię wielkim szacunkiem — zaczął nerwowo Snape. — Jest przekonany, że to, co robisz dla naszego społeczeństwa, jest godne sprawy. Jednak… prawdą jest, że przychodzę tu z innego powodu. Niejednokrotnie słyszałem o twoich podróżach. Podobno widziałeś rzeczy, jakie innym nawet się nie śniły, a także przekroczyłeś granice, których do tej pory żaden czarodziej nie ważył się przekraczać.

Voldemort ledwo dostrzegalnie skinął w potwierdzeniu. Snape kontynuował:

— Od zawsze fascynowała mnie czarna magia i sztuka warzenia eliksirów. Pragnąłem kontynuować naukę, przynajmniej w jednej z tych dziedzin, więc zapisałem się do akademii. Obawiam się jednak, że to nie wystarczy. Moja matka… jest bardzo chora. Próbowałem pomóc, ale cokolwiek bym nie zrobił, wszystko zawodzi. Chcę znaleźć sposób. Nie. Ja _muszę_ znaleźć sposób, by ją uratować. Dlatego proszę, sir, abyś wziął mnie pod opiekę i pozwolił uczyć się pod twoim patronatem. W zamian jestem gotów zaoferować ci swoje talenty. Każda moja umiejętność będzie do twojej dyspozycji.

W oczach Voldemorta zapalił się nagły błysk czerwieni, a przez twarz przemknęła pożądliwość. Trwało to zaledwie sekundę, tak że wrażenie można było zrzucić na karb gry światła wydobywającego się z dryfujących w powietrzu świec. Wtem na wąskie wargi wypłynął lekki uśmiech. Mężczyzna przybliżył się, a kiedy przemówił, niemal szeptał Snape'owi do ucha.

— Za ofiarowaną mi lojalność, drogi Severusie, nauczę cię, czego tak bardzo pragniesz. Wkrótce nie będzie równego tobie warzyciela. Zdobędziesz splendor i wysoką pozycję w społeczeństwie. Już nikt nie spojrzy na ciebie inaczej jak z podziwem lub zazdrością. Przede wszystkim jednak przywrócisz matce zdrowie. Być może nawet zrobisz coś więcej niż to. Od jak dawna marzyłeś, by uratować ją od czegoś jeszcze, hm? — Spoglądając Snape'owi prosto w oczy, zapytał: — Czy jesteś na to gotowy?

Po raz pierwszy na młodej twarzy nastolatka pojawiła się nadzieja. Ściągnął łopatki i wyprostował plecy. Gdy odpowiedział głosem pełnym emocji i szacunku, brzmiało to jak przysięga.

— Tak, panie.

~oOo~

W następnym wspomnieniu nie pozostało nic z nadziei Snape'a. Zamiast tego jego twarz była naznaczona bólem i rozgoryczeniem.

Niespodziewanie głośny grzmot przetoczył się po niebie. Przez zamazującą wszystko strugę deszczu Harry zorientował się, że stoją na cmentarzu. Spojrzawszy w dół, dostrzegł nagrobek z białego marmuru, a na nim wyryte słowa:

EILEEN SNAPE

urodzona 4 II 1933 — zmarła 26 VIII 1978

_Kochana żona i matka._

Kiedy ponownie skierował wzrok na Snape'a, podskoczył z przestrachem, a serce załomotało mu szaleńczo w piersi. Mężczyźnie towarzyszył, ukryty pod czarnym parasolem, Lucjusz Malfoy. Wypielęgnowana, ozdobiona sygnetami dłoń spoczywała na jego ramieniu.

— Nic nie mogłeś zrobić. Było za mało czasu.

Z początku Snape nie zareagował. Gdy jednak odezwał się, jego głos brzmiał szorstko i bezbarwnie.

— Powinienem bardziej się starać. Miałem dwa miesiące, od kiedy Czarny Pan mnie przyjął, a do dyspozycji nieograniczoną ilość pieniędzy, dostęp do najcenniejszych ksiąg i nawet do najrzadszych, najbardziej nielegalnych składników. — Zamachnął ręką w bezradnym geście, jakby chciał wskazać cały świat. — Wszystko na moje zawołanie, Lucjuszu. Wszystko, o czym wcześniej mogłem tylko zamarzyć. Wiedziałem, że muszę się spieszyć. W ostatnich dniach brakowało jej sił, by chociażby wstać z łóżka. A ojciec jedynie potrafił narzekać, jakim to ciężarem stała się dla rodziny.

Na nieskazitelnej twarzy Malfoya pojawił się złowrogi wyraz.

— Jeśli Tobiasz będzie tak dalej pił, wkrótce tu dołączy. Co za strata czystej krwi. Czarny Pan byłby rad z jego wsparcia, gdyby tylko nie okazał się zupełnie bezużyteczny.

Po tych słowach zapadło długie milczenie.

Harry obserwował okolicę, wsłuchując się w miarowy szum deszczu i wdychając zapach mokrej ziemi. Zastanawiał się, w której części Anglii się znajdują, bo nie przypominało to rodzinnej miejscowości Snape'a. Teren był zadbany, lekko pagórkowaty, a w oddali widniał gęsty las i biała kaplica ze strzelistą wieżą.

— Chodź do nas — odezwał się nagle Lucjusz. — Narcyza ucieszy się z twojej wizyty. Miała nadzieję złożyć ci osobiste podziękowania za podjęcie się ulepszenia tamtego eliksiru. Zapowiadała nawet, że mianuje cię ojcem chrzestnym, jeśli ci się powiedzie. Już traciła nadzieję, że zajdzie w ciążę.

— To może potrwać — rzekł Snape.

Lucjusz machnął lekceważąco ręką.

— Nieważne. Nawet jeśli mamy czekać kilka lat, liczy się efekt.

Snape przytaknął bez słowa i w tym momencie scena się zmieniła.

~oOo~

Tym razem Snape wyglądał dojrzalej i zdecydowanie bardziej zadbanie. Siedział w fotelu przy płonącym kominku, z podkulonymi nogami, i czytał periodyk eliksiwowarski. Włosy lśniły czystością oraz były równo przycięte, twarz straciła niezdrowy, ziemisty odcień, a szata, którą miał na sobie, wyglądała na wykonaną z dobrej jakości materiału. Na oczach Harry'ego niezgrabny nastolatek przeistoczył się w młodego mężczyznę.

Choć znajdowali się na Spinner's End, nigdzie nie było ani śladu Tobiasza, więc Harry wywnioskował, że mężczyzna zmarł, tak jak przepowiadał Lucjusz. Najwidoczniej to właśnie uwolnienie się od ojca wywarło na synu tak pozytywny wpływ.

Wtem od frontu rozległ się stukot kołatki. Snape jęknął z niezadowoleniem. Gdy jednak otworzył drzwi, zamarł zaskoczony.

— Muszę z tobą porozmawiać — wypaliła Lily.

Snape zmarszczył brwi, ale cofnął się, żeby ją przepuścić.

— Czego się napijesz?

— Poproszę herbatę.

Przeszli do skromnej kuchni. Lily usiadła na jednym z ustawionych wokół stołu krzeseł, które wyglądały, jakby każde kupiono w zupełnie innym miejscu i czasie. Snape wyciągnął dwa kubki i zajrzał do puszki, gdzie trzymał wysuszone liście herbaty.

— Słyszałam, że odnosisz sukcesy w akademii — odezwała się Lily napiętym głosem. — Ponoć za rok zostaniesz absolwentem. Program trwa pięć lat, a tobie ukończenie go zajmie zaledwie trzy. Gratulacje.

Snape musiał zauważyć, że coś jest nie tak, bo odłożył puszkę na półkę i odwrócił się, by obrzucić przyjaciółkę badawczym spojrzeniem. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na jej smukłych dłoniach, które drżały splecione na wytartym blacie.

— Wszystko w porządku? Od czasów szkolnych prawie cię nie widuję.

Snape starał się brzmieć zdawkowo, ale nie udało mu się wyzbyć nuty goryczy. Kiedy zdał sobie z tego sprawę, odwrócił się gwałtownie i nerwowym ruchem rozniecił różdżką płomień pod metalowym czajnikiem.

Lily westchnęła.

— Sev, wiesz, że działalność w Zakonie nie pozwala mi na odwiedziny. Mamy pełne ręce roboty.

Snape prychnął.

— Ach, tak, ale dla Jamesa Pottera masz czas.

Lily zarumieniła się, ale po chwili szmaragdowe oczy wypełniła złość.

— Ile razy mam ci to powtarzać? On się zmienił i…

— Doprawdy — przerwał jej Snape i splótł ramiona na piersi. — Łudziłem się, że nie zapomnisz, jaki był w Hogwarcie. Jaki to potrafi być czarujący, jeśli tego chce, a w rzeczywistości jest okrutnym, rozpieszczonym, zakochanym w sobie…

Nagle urwał, widząc łzy w jej oczach. Przez moment sprawiał wrażenie, jakby był w kompletnej rozterce, co teraz począć. Wtem w kuchni rozległ się przenikliwy gwizd czajnika, który przerywał niezręczną sytuację. Snape zgasił ogień i zalawszy herbatę wrzątkiem, odmierzył z wyszczerbionej cukiernicy po dwie łyżeczki. Nie mając nic więcej do zrobienia, ustawił kubki na stole, a następnie usiadł obok.

— Lily, co… — odchrząknął. — Czemu płaczesz?

Lily wytarła łzy i żeby zająć czym ręce, chwyciła kubek w obie dłonie.

— To już nieważne. Twoja nienawiść. To już nieważne.

— Co masz na myśli? Co się, u licha, wydarzyło?

Lily zamknęła na chwilę oczy, a z jej ust wydobyło się bolesne westchnienie.

— Dziś odkryto jedną z kryjówek Voldemorta. Mój Boże, nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, co oni tam robili. Znaleźliśmy tylko Gideona, ale wiesz, co to oznacza? Och… — Zamilkła na moment. — Ty nie wiedziałeś?

Widząc konsternację na jego twarzy, pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniem:

— Nie wierzę, że nie miałeś pojęcia! Trzy miesiące temu, kiedy Zakon przygotowywał obławę na Lestrange'ów, przeciekły informacje i zastawiono na nas pułapkę. Prawie połowa wtedy zginęła. Mnie udało się uciec, ale Jamesa do tej pory nie odnaleziono.

— Ale co to ma wspólnego z dzisiejszym dniem?

— Prawie wszystko. Wreszcie dowiedzieliśmy się, dlaczego ostatnio było tak dużo zniknięć oraz czemu nie znajdywaliśmy ciał. Oni… oni potrzebują żywych ludzi, mugoli jak i magicznych do… — przełknęła z trudem — do testów. Eksperymentują na nich, Sev. Wypróbowują nowe czarnomagiczne zaklęcia i eliksiry.

Snape wyglądał, jakby coś przekręciło mu się w żołądku.

— Wszystko w porządku?

Przytaknął, ale Harry wiedział, że nie, nic nie było w porządku.

— Po tym, czego się dowiedzieliśmy, dotarło do mnie, że nigdy Jamesa nie odnajdziemy. W każdym razie nie żywego. — W jej oczach ponownie zaszkliły się łzy. — Pogodziłam się z tym, wiesz? Że już do nas nie wróci. I tak długo się łudziłam... — Chwyciła dłonie Snape'a i ścisnęła je mocno. — Proszę cię… błagam, żebyś przestał myśleć o przyłączeniu się do Voldemorta. To szaleniec, Sev. Gdybyś tylko widział… Gdybyś tylko miał pojęcie… Nie chcę stracić także ciebie.

W milczeniu Snape wpatrywał się w nią; jej drżące usta i mokre, sklejone od łez rzęsy. W oczach miała tak dużo nadziei, że Harry'emu ciężko było na to patrzeć, zwłaszcza iż wiedział, że było za późno, by jej prośby cokolwiek zmieniły.

Nagle jakaś ciężka do określenia emocja przemknęła przez twarz Snape'a i zrobił coś nieoczekiwanego. Pochylił się i uchwycił jej usta w pocałunku. Wyglądało to, jakby pragnął przekazać tym wszystkie swoje uczucia. Wszystko, czego nigdy nie potrafił powiedzieć, a co Harry widział w myślodsiewni wyraźnie: przywiązanie, szacunek, uwielbienie i w końcu miłość. Może żałował przyłączenia się do Voldemorta dwa lata temu i tego, że teraz nie jest w stanie dać jej żadnych zapewnień. A może po prostu wiedział, że gdy wojna rozpocznie się na dobre, Lily odkryje prawdę i to ostatni moment, kiedy ma szansę wyrazić, jak bardzo jest dla niego ważna.

Lily była zbyt zaskoczona, by zareagować. Dopiero gdy z jej ust wydobyło się sapnięcie, Snape oprzytomniał i odsunął się. Odwróciwszy wzrok, wydukał niezręcznie:

— Przepraszam…

Zamiast jednak się złościć, Lily uchwyciła jego twarz i odwzajemniła pocałunek, całując tak żarliwie, jakby miał się skończyć świat. Tym razem oboje zapomnieli o wszystkim. O wojnie, cierpieniu, strachu.

Harry czuł zakłopotanie, że jest świadkiem tak intymnego momentu. Było w tym coś niewłaściwego i niemoralnego. A kiedy wciąż całując się i rozpinając guziki szaty, potykali się w drodze do schodów wiodących na piętro, poczuł się jeszcze gorzej. To jest ten moment, tłukło mu się w głowie, dokładnie ten moment, kiedy został poczęty. Zażenowany odwrócił się, żeby nie patrzeć na rozgrywającą się scenę. Wkrótce jednak jej miejsce zastąpiła inna.

~oOo~

— Panie, chciałbym cię o coś zapytać.

W bogato wyposażonym laboratorium Voldemort i Snape pracowali ramię w ramię przy grubo ciosanym stole z ciemnego drewna. Na blacie bulgotały trzy kociołki, a wokół tłoczyły się najróżniejsze przedmioty: mosiężna waga, fiolki różnych rozmiarów, deski do krojenia, chochle i różnokształtne mieszadła, kamienny moździerz z tłuczkiem i komplet noży, od małych i srebrnych po ostro zaostrzonych na końcu, jakby służyły do wydłubywania oczu. Z sufitu zwisały pęki wonnych ziół i mantykorzych pazurów, a ściany wypełniały półki ze starymi księgami oraz słojami z formaliną, w której pływały różne części zwierząt i coś, co podejrzanie wyglądało na płód smoka. Harry odwrócił głowę od tego makabrycznego widoku.

— Pytaj, mój mistrzu eliksirów.

Harry'emu przebiegł dreszcz po plecach. Głos Voldemorta brzmiał niemal pieszczotliwie. Cokolwiek Snape dla niego robił, musiało przynosić bardzo zadowalające efekty.

— Od dwóch lat mam zaszczyt być twoim asystentem. Niemal każdą chwilę, którą nie poświęcam nauce i zajęciom w akademii, spędzam tutaj. Ale praca to nie tylko sam proces. Zastanawiałem się… czy eliksiry, które warzymy, mają jakieś zastosowanie?

— Żaden z twych cennych wyrobów nie zostaje zmarnowany — odparł Voldemort. — Właściwie to cieszy mnie, że wreszcie odważyłeś się zadać mi to pytanie. Myślę bowiem, że nadszedł czas, żeby coś ci pokazać. Przedtem jednak… — Dodał do kościołka posiekany ogon węża morskiego. Buchnęła niebieskawa para i mikstura przestała wrzeć. — Tak, ten eliksir jest gotowy. Do dwóch następnych możemy wrócić później.

Obaj rozpoczęli doprowadzanie pomieszczenia do porządku. Ich ruchy charakteryzowały gracja i harmonia, jakby każdy z nich bezsłownie wiedział, czym w danym momencie powinien się zająć. Kiedy wszystko zostało wyczyszczone i odstawione na właściwe miejsce, Voldemort rozkazał:

— Chwyć mnie za rękę.

Aportowali się. Wspomnienie zadrgało i pociemniało, ale już w następnej sekundzie pojawił się korytarz ponurego zamczyska, gdzie krwawa łuna zachodu wlewała się do środka przez gotyckie okna.

Bez słowa skierowali się schodami do lochów. Z każdym kolejnym stopniem powietrze było zimniejsze i bardziej wilgotne. Na kamiennych ścianach pleśń coraz zuchwalej wyciągała macki, a echo ich kroków zaczęło mieszać się z cieknącą po ścianach wodą.

Stuk, kap, stuk, kap, stuk, kap…

Nagle w nozdrza Harry'ego wdarł się okropny odór rozkładu i musiał nad sobą zapanować, kiedy targnęły nim mdłości. W tym momencie doszli do najniższego poziomu i ukazały się pierwsze cele. Gdy je mijali, starał się nie patrzeć na nie, bojąc się tego, co może zastać w ich ciemności.

Voldemort zatrzymał się w obszernym pomieszczeniu o kształcie okręgu i uniósł różdżkę. Tuż pod sklepieniem paliły się magiczne kule, ukazując posadzkę oraz kraty, ale nic ponadto.

— _Lumos Maxima._

Kule rozjarzyły się jasnym blaskiem, po czym podzieliły się na mniejsze źródła światła i poszybowały we wskazanym kierunku. Raptownie każda z cel została oświetlona i Harry ujrzał najbardziej przerażający widok w całym swoim życiu.

Dzieci. Kobiety. Mężczyźni.

Z zniekształconymi, przeżartymi lub rozprutymi ciałami, ukazującymi wnętrzności. Z przepaloną lub pociętą skóra, oczodołami pozbawionymi oczu, wystającymi, nagimi kośćmi. I wszędzie czerwieniła się krew — na skórze, ścianach, podłodze.

Choć gdzieniegdzie mignął ruch klatki piersiowej, większość zdawała się być martwa.

— Niesłychane, czyż nie? — przerwał ciszę zimny głos Voldemorta. — Czego może dokonać zwykły eliksir.

Harry odwrócił głowę tak gwałtownie, że aż strzyknęło mu w szyi. Zobaczył, że Snape zamienił się w żywą statuę. Nie poruszał się żaden mięsień na jego twarzy, a nawet sprawiał wrażenie, jakby zupełnie przestał oddychać. Harry nie wiedział, czy to z szoku, czy ze strachu przed Voldemortem.

Szczupła, elegancka dłoń wskazała na około sześcioletnią dziewczynkę, której sylwetka była dziwnie nieforemna, jakby brakowało jej części organów.

— Pamiętasz eliksir, którego bazę stanowi esencja belladonny? Rozmawialiśmy nad jego wpływem na ciała nieożywione. Dzięki niemu stawało się możliwe ingerowanie w magiczne właściwości artefaktów, a nawet doprowadzenie do ich destrukcji. Zasugerowałem, abyś zmodyfikował przepis. Zastanawiało mnie, jak zadziałałby na organizmy żywe, które posiadają w sobie magię. Muszę przyznać, że eliksir zadziałał znakomicie. W połączeniu z zaklęciem można było decydować o tym, co stanie się z osobą, która go zażyje. Wystarczyło jedno słowo, a wybrany organ zaczynał się roztapiać. To była długa i powolna śmierć. Podejrzewam też, że bolesna.

Ta myśl zdawała się rozbawić Voldemorta, bo krótki śmiech odbił się echem od kamiennych ścian lochu.

Gdy śmiech umilkł, cisza zadźwięczała w uszach. Powoli Voldemort stanął przed Snape'em i ten wzdrygnął się gwałtownie. Przez bladą twarz przemknął wyraźny cień strachu.

— Wiem, co myślisz, Severusie. Znam cię wystarczająco dobrze, by nawet nie musieć zaglądać do twojego umysłu. Nie podoba ci się to, co zobaczyłeś. Nie, ani trochę ci się nie podoba. — W zimnych oczach pojawił się wyraźny błysk czerwieni i teraz nie było wątpliwości, że nie jest to jedynie gra światła. — Jesteś niezwykle utalentowanym młodym mężczyzną i jeszcze nigdy mnie nie rozczarowałeś, ale jednego ci brak. Musisz zdać sobie sprawę, że rozwój nauki wymaga ofiar. Nie da się tworzyć nowych eliksirów i zaklęć bez uprzedniego sprawdzenia ich w praktyce. Im wcześniej to zrozumiesz, tym lepiej.

Snape nie zareagował. Jedynie wpatrywał się w Voldemorta z szeroko otwartymi oczami i rękami zaciśniętymi na połach szaty, prawdopodobnie w próbie powstrzymania ich od drżenia. Okazało się jednak, że Voldemort nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi. Najwidoczniej wiedział, że w tej chwili Snape zwyczajnie nie jest w stanie jej udzielić.

— Wracamy — oznajmił, odwracając się do wyjścia. — Od tego smrodu boli mnie głowa.

~oOo~

Wspomnienie zawirowało i w jego miejsce pojawiła się biel kafelków oraz wyposażenie toaletowe. Snape klęczał na podłodze przy muszli, wymiotując. Kiedy wstał na chwiejnych nogach i zawisł nad umywalką, przez długi czas zwyczajnie opłukiwał twarz, jakby mogło to zmyć z pamięci niedawne wydarzenia.

Harry miał wrażenie, że Snape unika patrzenia w lustro. Bo co też miałby w nim zobaczyć, jak nie świadectwo tego, że to wszystko jest prawdziwe? I faktycznie, gdy w końcu uniósł głowę oraz spojrzał na swoje odbicie, jego twarz jakby zgniotła się pod naporem rzeczywistości. Zamknąwszy oczy, przycisnął dłoń do ust. Łzy natychmiast spłynęły po policzkach, a po nich pojawiły się kolejne. Wkrótce całe ciało zatrzęsło się, a ciszę łazienki wypełnił szloch.

Miał tylko dwadzieścia lat, pomyślał Harry, tylko dwadzieścia. Sprawiał jednak wrażenie, jakby nigdy w życiu nie czuł się bardziej zagubiony i nie płakał tak rozpaczliwie jak teraz.

~oOo~

Ciche postukiwanie małych, srebrnych przedmiotów było jedynym źródłem dźwięku w okrągłym gabinecie. Siwobrody czarodziej siedział za biurkiem zastawionym zwojami pergaminu i z uwagą przyglądał się rozmówcy znad okularów-połówek. W tym wspomnieniu Snape wyglądał na chorego — był zdecydowanie chudszy, a pod jego oczami widniały głębokie cienie.

— Jak mogłeś się tego nie domyślać? — zapytał Dumbledore.

W głosie czarodzieja nie było współczucia.

— Nie wiem. — Słowa w ustach Snape'a rwały się, jakby wydobycie ich sprawiało mu nieokreśloną trudność. — Nie myślałem o tym.

— I naprawdę nigdy nie przyszło ci do głowy, do czego Voldemort może wykorzystywać robione przez ciebie eliksiry?

Snape wzdrygnął się i jeszcze bardziej zapadł w swoim krześle.

— Przystałem do Czarnego Pana, bo moja matka ciężko chorowała i byłem gotowy zrobić wszystko, żeby ją wyleczyć. Później jednak… Później miałem okazję rozwinąć umiejętności. Uczył mnie tylu pożytecznych rzeczy, a z jego pomocą potrafiłem uwarzyć nawet najbardziej trudne i złożone mikstury. A zajmowaliśmy się wszystkim: od eliksirów leczniczych i witalizujących, po mniej pospolite jak Felix Felicis, Eliksir Wielosokowy czy Wywar Żywej Śmierci, kończąc na zakazanych przez ministerstwo. — Nagle Snape zamilkł i wpatrzył się pustym wzrokiem w przestrzeń. — Czarna magia od zawsze mnie fascynowała, więc nie chciałem myśleć o konsekwencjach. Łatwiej było po prostu robić, co kazał. Teraz chciałbym to zmienić…

— Nie da się cofnąć odebranego życia.

— Wiem, ale nie mogę wrócić do warzenia dla niego. Po prostu nie mogę.

Dumbledore oparł łokcie o blat biurka. Złączywszy sękate palce, wbił przenikliwe spojrzenie w Snape'a.

— Rozumiem, że posiadasz jego znak?

Snape potwierdził, podwijając rękaw. Na przedramieniu widniał obraz ludzkiej czaszki i węża wysuwającego się spomiędzy szczęk.

— Dał mi to tamtego dnia… gdy wróciliśmy. Wcześniej wiedziałem jedynie, że czarodzieje popierający go noszą coś, co nazywa się Mrocznym Znakiem. Czarny Pan… on… mówił, że dopóki nie skończę edukacji w akademii, nie byłoby to rozsądne.

— Ach, tak. Wszystko jednak zmieniło się, kiedy wyjawił swoje sekrety. Oczywiście drogi Tom nie puściłby cię wolno bez zapewnienia sobie gwarancji, że nie przyjdzie ci do głowy przed nim uciec. — Dumbledore spojrzał na Fawkesa, jakby pytając go o zdanie. Feniks zaświergotał ciepło, ale i poważnie. Czarodziej westchnął ciężko. — Czy przyjmujesz moje warunki? Nie obiecuję, że już nigdy więcej nie staniesz przed trudnym wyborem. Wręcz przeciwnie. Stoimy na progu wojny. Czarodzieje zaczynają orientować się w sytuacji, zwłaszcza że Voldemort coraz mniej stara się zacierać za sobą ślady i udawać, że nie ma z tym wszystkim nic wspólnego. Podjęcie się roli szpiega da ci możliwość wytchnienia od poprzedniego zajęcia, ale nie uniknięcia walki. Co więcej, przestaniesz być już dłużej niewidoczny.

— Przyjmuję — odpowiedział Snape bez wahania.

— Znakomicie.

Dumbledore wstał i podszedł do sekretarzyka stojącego obok żerdzi Fawkesa. Z jednej z szuflad wyciągnął srebrny wisiorek z zawieszką w kształcie węża. Następnie stanął przed Snape'em, a srebro, zwisające z jego dłoni, zahuśtało się na koronkowym łańcuszku. Przez chwilę czarodziej zdawał się coś rozważać. Bladoniebieskie oczy wwiercały się w młodzieńca, jakby próbowały zajrzeć w głąb jego serca i duszy.

— Chciałbym, abyś pamiętał, że byłeś ni mniej, ni więcej jak narzędziem Voldemorta — przemówił, a ton jego głosu po raz pierwszy brzmiał łagodnie. — Mogłeś być ignorantem i głupcem, wierząc, że twoje działania są niegroźne, ale jest również prawdą, że to _nie ty_ decydowałeś o tym, co się stanie z kreacjami twoich rąk. Za to ponosi odpowiedzialność tylko i wyłącznie Voldemort.

~oOo~

— A więc mówisz, że dzięki dawnej przyjaciółce, Lily Evans, będziesz w stanie dostać się do Zakonu i szpiegować Dumbledore'a? Jesteś pewien, że ci zaufa?

— Tak, mój panie. Evans jest blisko związana z Zakonem, co od czasu zasadzki Lestrange'ów nie jest tajemnicą, a ponadto od zawsze miała do mnie słabość... — Wąskie usta Voldemorta wykrzywiły się w rozbawionym uśmiechu. Z odrazą Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że Snape pokazuje mu wspomnienie ich wspólnej nocy. — Poręczy za mnie, a Dumbledore patrzy przychylnie na tych, którzy wyznają skruchę.

— I chcesz zrezygnować z warzenia?

Severus przełknął głośno.

— Ja… wciąż oswajam się z sytuacją — odpadł szczerze, ale z widoczną niechęcią.

— Więc postanowiłeś wykorzystać pierwszą nadarzającą się okazję. Severusie, rozczarowujesz mnie. — Snape zamarł. Harry był pewny, że w tym momencie Voldemort go przeklnie, zmuszając do wicia się w agonii u swoich stóp. Snape widocznie też tego oczekiwał, bo gdy Voldemort rozluźnił się na krześle i leniwie pogłaskał Nagini, wypuścił wstrzymywany oddech. — Ale nieważne — skonstatował czarodziej. — Choć to będzie wielki żal stracić mojego mistrza eliksirów, nie potrwa to przecież wiecznie. Tymczasem okazja wciąż jest okazją. Działa na moją korzyść, więc pozwolę ci odegrać rolę syna marnotrawnego. Skontaktujesz się ze swoją… — Górna warga Voldemorta podwinęła się w okrutnym uśmiechu — przyjaciółką i zwrócisz się do Dumbledore'a o pomoc.

Snape skłonił się nisko i już miał odwrócić się do wyjścia, kiedy Voldemort ponownie przemówił:

— Jeszcze jedno, Severusie. — Zaczekał, aż na niego spojrzy. — Jeśli kiedykolwiek mnie zdradzisz, wolałbym nie być w twojej skórze. Może się zdarzyć, że eliksiry, które tak pilnie ze mną przygotowywałeś, zyskają jeszcze jedno, specjalne zastosowanie.

— Rozumiem, panie.

~oOo~

Harry znalazł się w niezwykle wąskim korytarzu. Zza zabrudzonych szybek wyłaniała się skąpana w pomarańczowym świetle lamp ulica Hogsmeade. Snape stał w półcieniu i nasłuchiwał. Niespodziewanie, zza drzwi po prawej, dobył się głos Dumbledore'a. Był on jednakże zbyt przytłumiony, aby móc rozróżnić poszczególne słowa.

Snape machnął różdżką i fragment drewnianej powierzchni stał się przeźroczysty, co Harry'emu skojarzyło się z weneckim lustrem. Wewnątrz, przy rozklekotanym stole, siedział dyrektor i Sybilla Trelawney. Nauczycielka wróżbiarstwa wyglądała dużo młodziej, ale wciąż nosiła te same zwiewne szale i grube szkła, które powiększały jej oczy do nienaturalnych rozmiarów. Przemówiła ochrypłym, twardym głosem:

— _Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana… Poczęty z tych, którzy mu się oparli, narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca. A choć Czarny Pan naznaczy go jako równego sobie, będzie miał on moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna… Ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana, narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca…_[3]

Nagle Dumbledore zerwał się z krzesła. Drzwi na powrót stały się nieprzeniknione, a sekundę później otworzyły się gwałtownie. Przez moment Dumbledore i Snape patrzyli na siebie nawzajem zbyt zaskoczeni przebiegiem wypadków.

Wtem rozległ się trzask aportacji.

Snape zniknął.

~oOo~

— Coś ty uczynił, Severusie? — Harry dawno nie widział dyrektora tak wściekłego. — Co wtedy robiłeś Pod Świńskim Łbem?

— To, co zwykle — wycedził Snape, przelotnie spoglądając na wiszące na ścianach portrety byłych dyrektorów. Tylko połowa z nich udawała, że śpi. — Szpiegowałem cię. Mam swoje zadanie do wykonania, czyż nie? Tym bardziej że niektórzy postanowili trzymać mnie na oku. Sam Rosier Senior śledził mnie przez ostatni miesiąc. Odkryłem to, gdy na Nokturnie gromadziłem informacje o Carrowach. Było już za późno, aby wymazać mu pamięć. Zabiłem go, zanim mógł donieść o wszystkim Czarnemu Panu. — Snape pochylił się nad biurkiem, opierając obie dłonie o blat. — Tak, powiedziałem mu o przepowiedni. I nawet nie próbuj prawić mi świętoszkowatych kazań. Czy wiedziałeś o jego planach zabicia Potterów. Nie? To cię oświecę. Właśnie dziś wieczór miał napaść na ich dom. Wszystko było przygotowane i gdybym wtedy do niego nie przybył, nie rozmawiałbyś tu ze mną, ale organizował pogrzeb. Naprawdę jesteś w stanie pozwolić sobie, by ich poświęcić? Twoi sprzymierzeńcy kruszą się, prawda? Ilu członków Zakonu ostatnio zabito, hm?

— I robiłeś to tylko ze względu na dobro Zakonu? — zripostował Dumbledore, spoglądając na Snape'a z taką ilością niedowierzania, jakby ten wyznał mu, że każdej nocy zakrada się do kuchni po cukierki. — Bo ja mam wrażenie, że troszczyłeś się wyłącznie o jedną osobę. Lily Potter.

— Czy to ważne? — syknął Snape. — Kupiłem ci czas. O kimkolwiek mowa w przepowiedni, można ich ukryć. Wyślij zaufanych magomedyków, by przetrząsnęli karty szpitalne w poszukiwaniu odpowiednich kobiet. Mogą nawet sfałszować daty w certyfikatach urodzeń, jeśli potrafią. Nie obchodzi mnie to.

— Gdyby Voldemort nie wiedział o proroctwie…

— To co? Byliby bezpieczniejsi? — warknął Snape. — _Poczęty z tych, którzy mu się oparli!_ Przegrywasz, Dumbledore, a on zniszczy wszystkich, którzy są przeciw niemu, łącznie z dzieckiem z przepowiedni!

Harry wpatrywał się w scenę odrętwiały. Ledwo zarejestrował następne słowa Dumbledore'a:

— Czy ktoś jeszcze był obecny przy przekazywaniu treści?

— Nie. Nikt inny o tym nie wie. I podejrzewam, że tak zostanie, bo Czarny Pan zakazał mówić o tym komukolwiek.

— To dobrze. Bowiem ja proszę cię o to samo.

~oOo~

Młoda kobieta, otulona płaszczem, stała w holu. Pojedyncza lampa olejna, przytwierdzona do ściany, oświetlała jej drobną sylwetkę i włosy barwą przypominające roziskrzony rubin. Patrzyła wprost na Snape'a, ale w oczach nie pozostało ani śladu dawnego ciepła.

Od ich ostatniego spotkania musiał minąć pełny rok.

— Przysięgnij — powiedziała z mocą. — Jeśli ceniłeś naszą przyjaźń, przysięgnij.

— Czyżbyś nie obawiała się przychodzić do domu śmierciożercy? — zapytał, zupełnie ignorując jej żądanie. Wąskie usta, wykrzywione w znajomym szyderstwie, nadały surowym rysom jeszcze ostrzejszego wyrazu.

— Przyszłam dlatego, że nim jesteś.

Nie takiej odpowiedzi oczekiwał.

— Słucham?

Przez moment panowała między nimi jedynie cisza.

— To chłopiec, wiesz? Jest taki śliczny. Ma po mnie oczy. Oraz czarne włosy… po Jamesie.

— Po co mi to mówisz? — syknął Snape z irytacją.

— Nie wierzę, że będziemy mogli wiecznie się ukrywać — odpowiedziała twardo. — James jest taki pewny siebie, ale ja widzę, co się dzieje. Ostatnio zginęli McKinnowie, zaraz potem Fenwick. W tym tygodniu to samo o mało nie spotkało Syriusza… Jeśli coś nam się stanie, ochroń go. To bardzo ważne. Musisz przysiąc.

— Czemu ja? Nie masz wystarczająco dużo własnych obrońców?

— Jesteś blisko Voldemorta. Będziesz umiał odwrócić uwagę od Harry'ego. Tylko o tyle proszę.

Przez długą chwilę Snape milczał. Harry zastanawiał się, o czym myśli. Ma żal, że odwróciła się od niego? A może wini siebie z powodu tego, jak to wszystko się skończyło? Harry nie wiedział, bo w przeciwieństwie do wcześniejszych wspomnień twarz Snape'a stała się nieprzenikniona, jakby postanowił ukryć emocje przed całym światem.

Zastanawiał się też, czemu Lily nie wiedziała, że Snape jest po stronie Dumbledore'a. Z jakiego to powodu trzymano członków Zakonu w niewiedzy? Harry mgliście przypomniał sobie, że podczas przesłuchania Karkarowa napomknięto o procesie Snape'a. Wszyscy myśleli, że jest śmierciożercą, ale po zeznaniach oczyszczono go z zarzutów. Widocznie Dumbledore miał w tym jakiś cel. Lily musiała również nie wiedzieć o roli Snape'a w przekazaniu przepowiedni, bo wtedy nie przyszłaby do niego po pomoc.

— W porządku — zgodził się Snape. — Ze względu na dawną przyjaźń, przysięgam chronić go od Czarnego Pana. Ale nic więcej.

Na twarzy Lily pojawił się nagły wyraz ulgi. Skinęła głową w podziękowaniu. Jednak zanim odwróciła się do wyjścia, powiedziała coś jeszcze. Coś dziwnego, czego Harry nie rozumiał:

— Nie wiń go. To tylko dziecko.

Snape obserwował, jak odchodzi żwirowaną ścieżką, żeby deportować się poza ogrodzeniem. Strugi deszczu rozmyły jej sylwetkę na długo przed tym, jak rozległ się trzask aportacji.

— Czemu wierzysz, że to zrobię? Nawet nie poprosiłaś o Wieczystą Przysięgę.

Szept zgubił się w dudnieniu deszczu o ziemię i scena rozpłynęła się w nicość.

~oOo~

Następne wspomnienia były zaledwie mieszanką ekspresji i dźwięków. Następowały jedna po drugiej, tak że Harry mógł rozróżnić jedynie urywki rozmów.

— Kiedy się urodził?

— Trzydziestego pierwszego lipca.

— Za późno. Harry miał przyjść na świat w pierwszej połowie miesiąca.

— Czy to ważne?! Fakt jest faktem. Trzeba coś zrobić!

— Co za ironia. Kupiłeś Potterom zaledwie rok. Widać nie da się oszukać przeznaczenia.

— Ukryj ich. Zrobię wszystko, ale ukryj ich.

~.~

Rozdzierający płacz.

— Prosiłem go, żeby ją oszczędził. Błagałem…

— Jednak Lily postanowiła oddać za Harry'ego życie. Ale bez ciebie nie zdałoby się to na wiele.

— O czym ty…

— Nie musiała umierać, bo Voldemort obiecał ją oszczędzić. Lily dokonała wyboru i wtedy, i tylko wtedy, można mówić o prawdziwym poświęceniu. To dlatego nie był w stanie chłopca zabić.

~.~

— Gdyby ten bachor się nie urodził, nigdy nie miałoby to miejsca!

— A co z twoim udziałem, Severusie. Jesteś bez winy?

— Oczywiście, że nie!

— Voldemort wróci. Kiedy przyjdzie czas, będziesz musiał Harry'ego chronić.

— Już złożyłem obietnicę. Nie trzeba wymuszać na mnie drugiej.

~oOo~

Wreszcie wir uspokoił się i przed oczami Harry'ego uformowało się nieznane pomieszczenie. Ściany były tu wykonane z kamienia, ale pluszowy dywan i liczne arrasy nadawały przytulnego charakteru. Przy dużym kominku siedzieli Snape i Dumbledore, a wyglądem nie różnili się od swoich współczesnych wersji. Obaj sączyli Ognistą Whisky i aby napić się z własnej szklanki, dyrektor odsuwał wąs, który w świetle płomieni wyglądał, jakby był ze złota.

— I tylko on jest w stanie go pokonać? — przerwał ciszę Snape.

— Skądże. Gdyby istniało więcej wieszczek, byłoby też więcej tego typu przepowiedni. Hm… albo i nie, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak bardzo potrafią być wybiórcze.

— Więc twoim zdaniem są inni?

— Nie zrozumiałeś mnie, Severusie. Nie mówiłem o konkretnych jednostkach. Kto powiedział, że tylko jeden czarodziej musi tego dokonać?

— Zatem jakie miało znaczenie, że lata temu powiedziałem o niej Czarnemu Panu? Byłeś wtedy bardzo niezadowolony. — Pociągnął łyk ze szklanki i dodał ze wstrętem: — A wszystko okazało się jedną wielką bujdą. Bo jakie Potter może mieć wyjątkowe zdolności? Niewyczerpalny zapas głupoty?

— Przepowiednia mówiła prawdę — rzekł Dumbledore z naciskiem. — Harry posiada moc pokonania Voldemorta. Nic więcej. Równie dobrze mógłby, jak wielu innych uzdolnionych czarodziejów, po prostu żyć swoim życiem i liczyć, że ktoś inny wykona brudną robotę. Ponieważ jednak jest zbyt mocno uwikłany w wojnę, prędzej czy później stanąłby przeciwko niemu. Przepowiednia niczego nie zmienia w tej kwestii. Ale wiedząc o niej, Voldemort miał szansę przeciwdziałać. Choć wyszło na jaw, że robiąc to, wykopał pod sobą dołki.

— Co masz na myśli?

— Och, nic takiego. W swoim czasie zobaczysz. Zapewniam cię jednak, że będzie to wyjątkowo zjawiskowe widowisko.

Nieoczekiwanie Harry poczuł rękę zaciskającą się na jego ramieniu i szarpnięcie. Świat zawirował i ku własnemu przerażeniu znalazł się z powrotem w gabinecie Prince Manor oko w oko z prawdziwym Snape'em.

* * *

><p><strong>Koniec rozdziału szesnastego<strong>

* * *

><p>[1] Beta zwróciła mi uwagę, że w kanonie Syriusz nie był w drużynie. Osobiście nie widzę powodu, dlaczego miałby nie grać, skoro qudditch uwielbiają wszyscy chłopcy.<br>[2] Fragment kołysanki Grzegorza Turnau „W muszelkach twoich dłoni".  
>[3] Całość dostosowałam do moich potrzeb na podstawie oryginalnej przepowiedni zaczerpniętej z „Harry'ego Pottera i Zakonu Feniksa". W tym opowiadaniu proroctwo nie odgrywa istotnej roli. Jak pewnie zauważyliście, skróciłam je i zmieniłam fragment o trzykrotnym oparciu się. Snape ostatecznie wyrzekł się Voldemorta, stawiając mu cichy opór, dlatego również wlicza się w przepowiednię.<p> 


	17. Złamane przyrzeczenie

**Beta: Jasmin Kain, Carmeline.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 17. Złamane przyrzeczenie<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~<strong>

_Mamy obowiązek dotrzymywać obietnic, nawet najtrudniejszych._

— Philip Pullman „Bursztynowa luneta"

**~oOo~**

* * *

><p>Snape puścił go gwałtownie. Straciwszy równowagę, Harry zatoczył się na ścianę, po czym zamarł z przerażenia. Twarz mężczyzny wygięła się w koszmarnym wyrazie wściekłości, zupełnie jak tego dnia, w którym został oskarżony o gwałt. Choć zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie drżały, cała sylwetka napięła się tak mocno, że sprawiała wrażenie wyciosanej z kamienia.<p>

— Zejdź mi z oczu — wysyczał Snape śmiertelnie cichym głosem. — Zanim zrobię coś, czego będę później żałował.

Harry wzdrygnął się, po czym niezdarnie wycofał do drzwi. Przez cały czas obawiał się, że Snape jednak straci opanowanie i zrobi coś strasznego. Gdy minął próg, popędził przed siebie i zatrzymał się dopiero, gdy dotarł do własnego pokoju. Tam, z plecami przyciśniętymi do drzwi, po prostu stał, nie mając pojęcia, co robić dalej.

Czy Snape przyjdzie, żeby go ukarać? Co teraz z nim będzie?

Nagle w kącikach oczu poczuł pieczenie. Mimo pokusy nie miał zamiaru zaglądać do wspomnień Snape'a. Wiedział dokładnie, czym może się to skończyć. Jednak głupi przypadek sprawił, że zahaczył o taflę myślodsiewni, a kiedy już wpadł do środka, nie był w stanie wyjść. Pociągnąwszy nosem, podszedł do łóżka i przebrał się w piżamę. Następnie zanurkował pod kołdrę i zwinął kłębek, marząc o tym, aby wszystko okazało się jedynie złym snem.

Pomimo wyczerpania tej nocy sen nie chciał przyjść. Zbyt dużo obaw wirowało w głowie Harry'ego, przez co wciąż przewracał się z boku na bok.

Po raz kolejny bezwiednie wrócił myślami do myślodsiewni. Zupełnie nie wiedział, co ma o tym sądzić. Wiele rzeczy się wyjaśniło, jak relacja Snape'a z mamą czy powody, dla których mężczyzna przystąpił do Voldemorta, a później go zdradził, ale Harry nie był przygotowany na to, co zobaczył. James i pozostali Huncwoci nie okazali się lepsi od Dudleya i jego bandy, a biorąc pod uwagę, jak trudne życie miał Snape, nie dziwiło, dlaczego wyrósł na tak zgorzkniałego i zimnego człowieka.

Momentami okropna złość na dostarczenie Voldemortowi przepowiedni ściskała Harry'emu gardło. Nigdy nie miał możliwości poznać mamy i żyć wśród kochającej rodziny, a wszystko przez kilka głupich słów wypowiedzianych przez Trelawney i jeszcze głupszej decyzji Snape'a. Potem jednak przypominał sobie, że Potterowie byli członkami Zakonu i Voldemort planował ich śmierć już dużo wcześniej.

Z frustracją uderzył pięścią w poduszkę, przekulgał się na plecy i wbił wzrok w ciemność. Nie było pewnych odpowiedzi.

Choć bardzo pragnął obwiniać Snape'a, nie potrafił. Zbyt żywo pamiętał przyjaźń, jaka łączyła go z Lily. Jak Harry czułby się, gdyby w tak podły sposób zdradził Rona i Hermionę, nawet o tym nie wiedząc? Na samą myśl jego żołądek wykonywał nieprzyjemne salto.

Gdy w końcu udało mu się zasnąć, sny pełne były niepokojących cieni, śmiechu Voldemorta, mówiącego: „Może się zdarzyć, Harry, że eliksiry, które tak pilnie ze mną przygotowywałeś, zyskają jeszcze jedno, specjalne zastosowanie", oraz bezwzględnej twarzy Snape'a wyznającego bez ogródek, że musi Harry'ego zabić, bo inaczej Voldemort odkryje ich rodzinne więzy i Zakon straci szpiega. „To konieczność", wyjaśnił, zbliżając się z wycelowaną różdżką „Ale nie ma powodów do obaw. Umiem zrobić to szybko i bezboleśnie. Zapytaj Rosiera Seniora".

Rano Harry obudził się zlany potem. Zanim jednak zdążył uspokoić oddech, z paniką odkrył, że zostało tylko pięć minut do śniadania.

Zerwał się z łóżka tak nagle, że zahaczył nogą o skraj kołdry i runął na podłogę. Sycząc oraz rozcierając bolące miejsca, popędził do garderoby i chwycił pierwsze z brzegu ubranie. Kuśtykając na jednej nodze, a na drugą usiłując włożyć skarpetkę, wpadł do łazienki. Hedwiga drzemiąca na żerdzi otworzyła jedno żółte oko, gdy zza drzwi dobiegł trzask upadających przyborów toaletowych i siarczyste przekleństwo. Chwilę później Harry wybiegł z pokoju, rzucając Sigurowi przelotne „cześć".

W jadalni Snape już siedział przy stole. Wciąż wyglądał na rozgniewanego, co bez trudu można było rozpoznać po sztywno wyprostowanych plecach czy braku potwierdzenia, że w ogóle zauważył przybycie Harry'ego. Jednak kiedy mężczyzna uniósł głowę, z czarnych oczu ziała tak duża ilość odrazy, że Harry żywo przypomniał sobie lekcje eliksirów, podczas których nauczyciel patrzył na niego, jakby był czymś obrzydliwym, co przykleiło mu się do butów. Niespodziewanie poczuł w piersi bolesne ukłucie. Tu, w Prince Manor, Snape nie spojrzał na niego w ten sposób ani razu.

Ostrożnie usiadł do stołu. Po zerknięciu na leżące półmiski stwierdził, że cały jego apetyt zniknął jak za pomocą trafnie rzuconego Evanesco. Mimo to zmusił się do nałożenia na talerz tostu z dżemem.

Przez całe śniadanie Snape nie odezwał się ani razu. W panującej ciszy szczęk sztućców czy zwykłe odstawienie filiżanki brzmiały nienaturalnie głośno. Kilka razy Harry otwierał usta, by przeprosić, ale za każdym razem paraliżował go strach, że jeśli wspomni o wczorajszym incydencie chociaż słowem, tylko pogorszy sytuację.

Kiedy śniadanie dobiegło końca, Harry wydukał niezręcznie:

— To ja… pójdę do biblioteki…

Jedno pojrzenie Snape'a zamroziło go w miejscu.

— Dzisiejsze zajęcia zostają odwołane. Masz zakaz wychodzenia ze swojego pokoju z wyłączeniem posiłków. Nie obchodzi mnie, czy czegoś potrzebujesz, może nawet zjawić się Czarny Pan we własnej osobie. Jeśli tylko zobaczę, że się panoszysz, pożałujesz tego. Codziennie wieczorem Milly odprowadzi cię do piwnicy i pod jej nadzorem będziesz czyścił stanowisko i kociołki. Laboratorium ma błyszczeć, zrozumiano?

Harry przełknął ślinę i przytaknął.

— Tak, sir.

Po tych słowach Snape pozwolił mu udać się do pokoju. Nie mając pomysłu, co ze sobą zrobić, Harry usiadł w fotelu przed komikiem. Oparłszy łokcie na kolanach, zanurzył dłonie we włosach i przez długi moment trwał tak, rozmyślając, jak będzie teraz wyglądało życie w Prince Manor. Niestety wysunięte wnioski nie przedstawiały tej perspektyw kolorowo. W końcu z westchnieniem uniósł głowę i jego wzrok padł na księgę o czarodziejskich tradycjach, którą niedawno otrzymał. Chwycił opasły tom, a następnie odetchnął głęboko kilka razy, by opanować nerwy i pozbyć się nieprzyjemnego ucisku w żołądku.

Przez kilka następnych godzin odciął się od rzeczywistości. Po raz pierwszy lektura okazała się upragnionym wytchnieniem i na chwilę mógł zapomnieć o problemach. Czarodzieje posiadali niezwykle bogatą kulturę i Harry wreszcie zrozumiał, dlaczego Snape tak bardzo naciskał na edukację. Uczęszczał do Hogwartu już cztery lata, ale tak naprawdę jego wiedza o czarodziejskim świecie nie obejmowała nawet ułamka procenta. Bez niej równie dobrze mógłby przyczepić sobie na czole plakietkę z napisem „mugolak". Nie pojmował, czemu Hogwart umożliwia uczęszczanie na mugoloznawstwo, ale już nie na czarodziejoznawstwo.

Oparł głowę o zagłówek fotela, dumając nad ostatnim rozdziałem. Czarodzieje kładli ogromny nacisk na etykietę i postępowanie podczas uroczystości. Wszystko miało swój własny rytuał, określony czas przygotowania i sposób ubioru. Istniała do tego cała gama zaklęć i sprecyzowanych kontraktów. Nawet zaakceptowanie do rodziny skrzata domowego czy przyjęcie ucznia na praktykę przez mistrza wymagało osobnych formuł.

Niektóre obrzędy były bardziej skomplikowane od innych, jak na przykład zaślubiny. Para młoda stawała przed decyzją, którą z wielu rodzajów więzi chce zostać połączona. Od tego zależała cała reszta. W najbardziej klasycznej formie państwo młodzi nosili białe szaty wykonane z jedwabiu oraz symbole rodowe — w przypadku mężczyzn były to głównie szerokie na pięć centymetrów bransolety na prawy nadgarstek z wytłoczonym herbem domu, a w przypadku kobiet przekazywane z pokolenia na pokolenie diademy lub naszyjniki. Harry'ego zastanawiało, czy zachowało się cokolwiek z pamiątek rodzinnych Potterów. Co prawda w skrytce u Gringotta widział jedynie stosy monet, ale nigdy nie wchodził do środka, żeby sprawdzić, czy kryje się tam coś więcej.

Z drugiej strony jakie to ma teraz znaczenie? Mimo że odziedziczył w spadku majątek, ród wygasł bezpowrotnie. Nie posiadając w sobie ani jednej kropli krwi Potterów, Harry nigdy nie będzie mógł użyć ich symboli.

Reszta dnia minęła przewidywalnie. Wspólne posiłki spędzali w napięciu, przez co podczas obiadu Harry z nerwów stłukł filiżankę. Snape naprawił ją jednym machnięciem różdżki, ale nie bez wcześniejszego wyzwania go od oferm. Od tego momentu starał się być niewidzialny i zachować tak cicho, jak tylko potrafił. Wieczorem Milly odprowadziła go do laboratorium i spędził cztery godziny na skrobaniu, szorowaniu, myciu, wycieraniu i zamiataniu. Kilka trafnie rzuconych zaklęć zrobiłoby porządek, więc bezcelowość zadania tylko przygnębiała Harry'ego.

Następny dzień wyglądał tak samo. Zajęcia były odwołane, Harry nie opuszczał pokoju, a wieczorem odbywał karę. Snape nie odmawiał mu jedzenia ani nie zamykał na klucz jak Dursleyowie, ale przytłaczająca atmosfera przypominała aż nadto tą z Privet Drive.

Dlatego też w końcu podjął decyzję, że musi przeprosić Snape'a, choćby miało go to zabić. Problem tkwił w tym, że cokolwiek by nie zrobił, sprowadzał na siebie gniew Snape'a. Wystarczyło jedno słowo, żeby mężczyzna gromił go spojrzeniem lub wygłaszał cięte uwagi. Z każdą kolejną nieudaną próbą Harry czuł się coraz bardziej zniechęcony i wyczerpany. Mimo to próbował nie tracić nadziei, że jeśli w końcu uda mu się wytłumaczyć, dlaczego znalazł się w myślodsiewni, to może Snape zrozumie, że nie miał zamiaru wściubiać nosa w nie swoje sprawy i że jest mu przykro.

Zagryzając wargę, stanął niepewnie przed wejściem do laboratorium. To była ostatnia szansa, bowiem nadchodził termin dostarczenia Voldemortowi eliksiru z księgi Salazara. Kto wie, w jakim Snape będzie nastroju po takim spotkaniu? Co się wtedy stanie? A jeśli nastąpi kolejny atak?

Harry wziął głęboki wdech i zapukał.

— Wejść! — warknął Snape. Gdy jednak zobaczył, że to nie Milly stoi w progu, odłożył mieszadło z trzaskiem. Kociołek z eliksirem zadrżał, rozlewając za brzeg część zawartości. — Mówiłem ci, że masz nie opuszczać swojego pokoju. Czy choć raz nie możesz zrobić tego, co się do ciebie mówi?!

— Sir… ja…

— Wynocha! — wrzasnął Snape.

Harry skrzywił się. Snape prawie nigdy nie podnosił głosu.

— Proszę… Niech pan mnie posłucha… Chciałem tylko…

Jednak nie dokończył, bo w trzech krokach Snape znalazł się przy Harrym. Chwyciwszy chłopca za ramię, wyciągnął go za próg i poprowadził korytarzem.

_Wszystko poszło zupełnie nie tak_, pomyślał Harry z rozpaczą.

— Skoro masz moje słowa za nic, nie pozostawiasz mi wyboru.

Wepchnął Harry'ego do pokoju i zatrzasnął drzwi. Następnie rozległo się kliknięcie zamykanego zamka.

Przez sekundę Harry wpatrywał się w drzwi osłupiały. Nie wiedział czemu, ale ta jedna rzecz zszokowała go bardziej, niż wszystko inne, co Snape mógłby zrobić.

Zamrugał gwałtowanie i usiadł na łóżku. Poczucie rozczarowania i beznadziejności pozostawiło go pustym, jakby dementorzy wyssali jego duszę, pozostawiając jedynie skorupę. Hedwiga podleciała i skubnęła czule w palec, ale choć Harry spojrzał na nią i pogłaskał białe pióra, nie potrafił się uśmiechnąć. To był jeden z tych momentów, kiedy wszystko wydaje się tak ponure, że żadna myśl nie daje pocieszenia. Mimo że życie jest pasmem wzlotów i upadków, chwil szczęścia i smutku, trudno uwierzyć, iż za tydzień, miesiąc, czy rok los może się odmienić.

Tym razem nie śnił o Voldemorcie, Cedriku, czy Glizdogonie, ale błądził w ciemności. To nie był tylko brak światła. Ta ciemność zdawała się być czymś żywym, czymś co oplatało ręce, nogi i tors, spowalniając każdy ruch. Mimo strachu nie przestawał iść. Jeden krok… drugi…

Nagle zobaczył światło. Migotało lekko, rozświetlając mrok.

Napiął mięśnie z całych sił, ale niewidzialne ramiona pociągnęły go w tył, bawiąc się nim jak kukiełką. Jeden krok… drugi… trzeci… Już prawie. Upadł, zanim mu się to udało.

I wtedy dreszcz grozy przeszył Harry'ego jak elektryczny prąd. W ciemności zabłysły blond włosy, a zimne, szare oczy spojrzały na niego z okrucieństwem.

Harry obudził się nagle z poczuciem, że śniło mu się coś strasznego, ale za nic nie mógł przypomnieć sobie szczegółów. Oślepiające promienie słońca padały przez okna, pogrążając pokój w pogodnym nastroju, tak odmiennym i obcym od tego, co czuł wczoraj. Po spojrzeniu na zegar westchnął ciężko, czując jak głód skręca mu żołądek. Była jedenasta.

Powlókł się do łazienki, by wziąć krótki prysznic. Po przebraniu się w czyste ubranie, wrócił do pokoju i spojrzał na drzwi. Czy nadal są zamknięte? Milly nie zostawiła jedzenia, a więc Snape musiał wiedzieć, że bez ich odblokowania nie będzie możliwe uczęszczanie na posiłki. Niepewnie chwycił za klamkę.

Drzwi nie drgnęły.

Harry poczuł nagłą pustkę w brzuchu, jakby schodząc ze schodów, nie trafił na stopień. Jednak chwilę później wypełniła go oślepiająca wściekłość. Załomotał w drzwi pięściami i krzyknął z całych sił:

— Wypuść mnie, łajdaku!

Nagle rozległo się pyknięcie i Milly zmaterializowała się.

— Niech panicz Harry nie robi hałasu. Pan będzie bardzo zły, jeśli panicz Harry będzie robił hałas.

— Natychmiast mnie stąd wypuść — zażądał Harry, po raz pierwszy mając gdzieś to, co pomyśli sobie Snape.

Milly wykręciła ręce bezradnie.

— Pan powiedział, że Milly ma nie słuchać panicza. Milly musi wykonywać rozkazy Pana.

— A możesz chociaż przynieść coś do jedzenia? Umieram tu z głodu! — warknął Harry, nienawidząc się za to, jak żałośnie musi teraz brzmieć. Ostatnie dni były piekłem dla jego nerwów. Ledwo był w stanie cokolwiek przełknąć pomimo permanentnego uczucia głodu i ostatnie co teraz potrzebował, to całkowite opuszczenie posiłku.

Milly tylko potrząsnęła przecząco głową, patrząc na Harry'ego wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami.

— Pan powiedział, że Milly nie może usługiwać paniczowi. Pan nie dał Milly rozkazu przynosić jedzenia.

— Dobra! — wrzasnął Harry. — Niech wsadzi sobie to jedzenie w d…

Ale nie dokończył, bo z piskiem przerażenia Milly uciszyła go zaklęciem.

— Panicz Harry nie może wypowiadać się tak brzydko o panu! Pan byłby bardzo, bardzo zły, gdyby usłyszał, jakich brzydkich słów panicz używa.

Harry krzyknął bezgłośnie z bezsilności, po czym w przypływie buntu pokazał Milly środkowy palec. Chwila satysfakcji była krótka, ponieważ sekundę później odkrył, że ma sklejone wszystkie palce. Czerwony na twarzy ze złości założył ramiona na piersi i tupał niecierpliwie nogą, czekając, aż Milly zwyczajnie zniknie. Nie ma co prosić ją o cofnięcie zaklęć, skoro „nie może usługiwać paniczowi". Podły skrzat.

Milly jednak wciąż stała w pokoju. Harry uniósł brwi, mając nadzieję, że zostanie to zrozumiane jako „czego chcesz?".

— Pan kazał przekazać, że za pół godziny rozpoczną się lekcje oklumencji. Milly ma odprowadzić panicza do pokoju ćwiczeń.

Gdy znikła, ramiona Harry'ego opadły, a cała złość wyparowała jak z nagle przekłutego balonika. Przygryzł wargę ze zmartwieniem. Jeśli wcześniejsze lekcje oklumencji były okropne, to jak będą wyglądały teraz? Pogrążony w ponurych myślach nawet nie zauważył, kiedy oba zaklęcia przestały działać.

Milly wróciła zdecydowanie zbyt szybko i wkrótce Harry stał naprzeciw Snape'a, który wyglądał tak groźnie i wymagająco jak zawsze.

Inwazja było brutalniejsza niż zwykle. Harry prawie opadł na kolana pod siłą ataku. Obrazy zmieniały się tak szybko, że z trudem odróżniał jedno wspomnienie od drugiego.

— Żałosne — podsumował Snape po przerwaniu zaklęcia. — Nie sądziłem, że to możliwe, ale jest gorzej niż na początku. Profesor Dumbledore naiwnie wierzy, że w końcu opanujesz sztukę oklumencji. Jednak moim zdaniem jesteś beznadziejnym przypadkiem.

_Ha!, _pomyślał Harry_, a czyja to wina? Gdyby Snape nie był tak żałosnym nauczycielem…_

Nagle mężczyzna zmrużył oczy i Harry przełknął głośno. Miał nadzieję, że Snape nie czytał mu przed chwilą w myślach.

Ponowny atak nie był łagodniejszy. Tym razem jednak wspomnienia zmieniały się dużo wolniej i z przerażeniem Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że Snape ogląda najbardziej zawstydzające i okropne momenty z jego życia.

Rówieśnicy śmieją się do rozpuku, a Ślizgoni błyskają plakietkami „Potter cuchnie"… Harry wchodzi nagi do basenu prefektów i odkrywa, że Jęcząca Marta podglądała go podczas kąpieli… Voldemort szydzi z niego na cmentarzu, pokazując śmierciożercom, jak bardzo jest słaby… Lucjusz Malfoy podnosi różdżkę, by rzucić Crucio, a on leży bezbronny w błocie, nie mogąc nic zrobić…

— Przestań! — krzyknął Harry, z całych sił próbując wyrzucić Snape'a z umysłu.

— To sam mnie wypchnij — odrzekł Snape i naparł jeszcze mocniej.

Wspomnienia zmieniły się.

— Zrobiłem dla ciebie obrazek — wyseplenił mały Harry, patrząc pełnymi nadziei oczami na ciocię.

Bardzo pragnął jej zaimponować. Pragnął, żeby była z niego dumna i ucałowała go tak jak Dudziaczka. Raz zobaczył, jak kuzyn podarował jej własnoręcznie namalowany obrazek. Ciocia rozpłakała się ze szczęścia, a następnie tuliła syna do piersi, nie zważając na głośne protesty. Potem zawiesiła obrazek na lodówce, żeby móc podziwiać za każdym razem, gdy coś wyjmowała.

Harry nie wiedział, czemu ciocia i wuj nigdy nie są z niego zadowoleni, mimo że bardzo starał się być grzecznym chłopcem. Nic nie potrafił poradzić na te wszystkie dziwne rzeczy, które działy się wokół, a które z jakiegoś powodu tak bardzo ich gniewały. Wymyślił jednak, że jeśli zrobi to samo, co Dudziaczek, a więc podaruje własnoręcznie namalowany obrazek, to może ciocia wreszcie zobaczy, jakim to dobrym chłopcem jest Harry. Dlatego przez długi czas zbierał połamane kredki, które kuzyn wyrzucał do kosza.

Ciocia wzięła od niego kartkę i przez kilka sekund wpatrywała się w nią ze zdziwieniem. Brzuszek Harry'ego aż bolał z obawy. Co jeśli obrazek się nie spodoba? Może powinien dłużej nad nim popracować? Harry nie był zbyt dobry w malowaniu. Do tego słabo widział, a w komórce pod schodami zawsze było ciemno nawet pomimo zapalonej żarówki.

— Czy to kredki Dudleya? — zapytała nagle ciocia, a jej głos brzmiał surowo. — Co ja mówiłam o kradzeniu cudzych rzeczy?

Za karę zdzieliła go po rękach drewnianą łyżką. Harry pisnął, a w zielonych oczach zabłysły łzy. Obrazek wylądował w koszu na śmieci.

— Nie masz nic lepszego do roboty? Zmykaj, ale już…

W kolejnym wspomnieniu Harry leżał na łóżeczku rozpalony i kaszlał. W komórce było ciemno i duszno. Chłopiec zwinął się w kłębek, bardziej naciągnął na siebie kocyk, po czym zadrżał. Zużyte, pomiętoszone chusteczki leżały na podłodze, ale ostatnią, jeszcze czystą, wciąż trzymał w dłoni. Pomimo zatkanego nosa nie odważył się jej użyć.

Nagle drzwiczki otworzyły się, ukazując w progu sylwetkę ciotki Petunii.

— Masz — syknęła, wciskając w ręce Harry'ego pigułkę i szklankę wody. — Przez twoje charczenie Vernon nie może spać.

Z trudem uniósł szklankę do ust. Nie poprosił o pomoc, wiedząc, że ciocia nie zaprzątała sobie głowy takimi głupstwami, jeśli nie było to absolutnie konieczne. Połknął pigułkę, a następnie opróżnił szklankę do dna. Od godziny chciało mu się pić, ale był za słaby, żeby wstać i pójść do kuchni. Po chwili drzwi komórki zatrzasnęły się, zostawiając go samego…

Tym razem Harry miał pięć lat i uciekał przed psem ciotki Marge. W ostatniej chwili udało mu się wspiąć na drzewo, ale pies i tak zdążył chapnąć go w kostkę. Stający nieopodal Dudley śmiał się do rozpuku, gdy pies odbijał się od pnia, próbując dopaść Harry'ego…

Dwaj chłopcy w wieku dziewięciu lat trzymali go za ramiona, gdy trzeci, najgrubszy i największy ze wszystkich, który przypominał prosiaka, zadawał ciosy. Cała zabawa polegała głównie na gonieniu i zastraszaniu, bo przy swojej małej posturze Harry nie stanowił w bójce wyzwania dla dwukrotnie większych osiłków. Szybko się więc znudzili.

Powolnym krokiem wrócił do domu, przez cały przyciskając dłoń do wargi, by zatamować krwawienie. Gdy przekroczył próg, ciotka Petunia zacmokała z niezadowoleniem.

— Znowu się biłeś?

— To sprawka Dudleya — warknął Harry.

— On kłamie! — krzyknął Dudley z salonu, gdzie oglądał telewizję.

— Już dobrze, Dudziaczku, mamusia ci wierzy — odpowiedziała Petunia uspokajająco. Następnie spojrzała na Harry'ego groźnie. — Jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszę podobne kłamstwa, to Vernon się z tobą policzy. A teraz marsz do komórki…

Dużo starszy Harry leżał na łóżku, wpatrując się nieszczęśliwie w sufit. Popołudniowe słońce przenikało przez zakratowane okno, a przez klapkę w drzwiach, zaryglowanych na kilka zamków, ktoś przecisnął miskę zupy… Słońce prażyło w kark, gdy przez cały dzień pielił ogródek. Od czasu do czasu z zazdrością spoglądał przez okno, gdzie w chłodnym wnętrzu salonu Dudley pochłaniał lody… Na spotkaniu z rodzicami wychowawczyni pochwaliła go za wyniki w nauce. Ciotka Petunia jednak zbagatelizowała słowa nauczycielki, ostrzegając, że siostrzeniec lubi kłamać i oszukiwać, więc na pewno ściągał na klasówkach i przepisywał zadania od innych. Twarz Harry'ego paliła ze wstydu… Wuj zbliżył nabiegłą krwią twarz i wycharczał przez zaciśnięte zęby: „Jeszcze jeden dźwięk, a pożałujesz, że się urodziłeś, przeklęty bachorze!...". Głos ciotki Marge borował mu w mózgu jak jeden ze świdrów wuja Vernona: „Jesteś dumny ze swoich rodziców, tak? Z rodziców, którzy pozabijali się w wypadku samochodowym, bo byli, jestem tego pewna, pijani…". [1]

— Nie chcę! Nie będę! — krzyczał Harry. To była wina Dudleya. Harry nie dotykał jego głupich zabawek!

Wuj trzymał chłopca za kark. Był cały purpurowy na twarzy ze złości.

— Zepsułeś komputer Dudziaczka, to teraz poniesiesz konsekwencje.

Zanim Harry się obejrzał, został zamknięty w komórce.

— Wypuść mnie! — krzyczał Harry. — Wypuść!

Nie będzie siedział w komórce. To niesprawiedliwe. W tamtym tygodniu spędził w niej cały tydzień, a za trzy dni idzie do szkoły. Ostatnio ciotka Petunia niemal zupełnie o nim zapomniała. Nie dopuści teraz, by był karany za nic. Walił więc w drzwi, krzycząc. Dursleyowie nie będą chcieli, żeby sąsiedzi usłyszeli podejrzane hałasy, i w końcu dla świętego spokoju ustąpią.

Ku oczekiwaniu Harry'ego drzwiczki otworzyły się. Jednak tego, co wydarzyło się później, nie przewidział. Wuj Vernon, który zupełnie stracił cierpliwość, wyciągnął go z komórki i zdzielił zaciśniętym w ręku pasem. Harry szarpał się i kwilił z bólu, ale na nic zdały się uniki. Wkrótce zaczął błagać wuja, żeby go puścił, na przemian przepraszając i obiecując, że już będzie grzeczny.

— Ani mru mru, zrozumiano? — wysapał wuj. — Jeszcze jeden raban, a będziesz siedział w komórce aż do Bożego Narodzenia! — Zatrzasnął drzwiczki z taką siłą, że aż kawałek tynku odpadł ze ściany. — Niewdzięczny bachor — mruczał, tupiąc po schodach w drodze do sypialni, podczas gdy Harry leżał skulony na łóżeczku i płakał…

Harry stał przed kamienną misą, na której powierzchni widniała twarz mamy. Po chwili niezdecydowania zrobił krok do tyłu, ale wtedy pojawiła się Milly. Przestraszony podskoczył i myślodsiewnia wessała go do środka…

Nagle zaklęcie zostało przerwane.

Łzy upokorzenia zasłaniały Harry'emu oczy, dłonie drżały niepowstrzymanie, a klatka piersiowa unosiła się w tak szaleńczym tempie, że czuł, iż zaraz wpadnie w nadciągającą histerię. Tylko dwa razy w życiu zupełnie nad sobą nie panował. Kiedy nadmuchał ciotkę Marge i gdy zgubił się na wakacjach z Dursleyami. Miał wtedy sześć lat, był zupełnie sam i bał się, że nigdy nie trafi do domu. Późnym wieczorem policja odprowadziła Harry'ego i wuj spuścił mu manto za sprawianie kłopotów.

— Jesteś zadowolony!? — krzyknął. Próbował wytrzeć łzy, ale w ich miejsce pojawiały się kolejne. — Obiecałeś, że nie będziesz mnie tak traktował! _Obiecałeś!_ — Złapał łapczywy oddech, ale płuca odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa. — Zam-mknąłeś mnie… bo chciałem cię przeprosić… rano nie mogłem wyjść… byłem… jestem… głodny, bo zapomniałeś o mnie, albo to była kara, nie wiem… Nie chciałem wejść do tych wspomnień… Przepraszam, okej?! Mój Boże… Przep-praszam.

Harry obrócił się na pięcie i wybiegł z pokoju.

W głowie kołatała mu się tylko jedna myśl.

Wbrew temu, co Snape zapowiadał, nie był lepszy od Dursleyów.

* * *

><p><strong>Koniec rozdziału siedemnastego<strong>

* * *

><p>[1] Słowa Vernona zostały zapożyczone z „Harry'ego Pottera i Kamienia Filozoficznego", a fragment z Marge z „Harry'ego Pottera i Więźnia Azkabanu".<p>

_A/N: Z przyjemnością informuję, że wracam na dobre. Nie będzie już tak długich przerw, ale wciąż potrzebuję paliwa, jakim są komentarze, więc ładnie proszę o rozdawanie cukierków :D_


	18. Rozmowy i wyjaśnienia

**Beta: Jasmin Kain, Carmeline.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 18. Rozmowy i wyjaśnienia<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~<strong>

_Człowiek może znieść bardzo dużo, lecz popełnia błąd, sądząc, że potrafi znieść wszystko. _

— Fiodor Dostojewski

**~oOo~**

* * *

><p>Severus patrzył, jak Harry wybiega z pokoju. Przez długi czas potrafił jedynie stać odrętwiały, próbując przetrawić to, co przed chwilą zobaczył. W końcu wziął drżący oddech i przeczesał dłonią włosy.<p>

Był tak zaślepiony wściekłością, że zupełnie zapomniał o własnym postanowieniu. Czy tego chciał, czy nie, chłopak był jego synem. Severus nie mógł już dłużej zasłaniać się pokrewieństwem z Jamesem Potterem. Własna hańba ciążyła na nim.

Nie zamierzał chłopca tak traktować, ale jedyne, o czym potrafił myśleć, to jak wielki musiał mieć ubaw, grzebiąc w najbardziej intymnych i kompromitujących momentach z życia znienawidzonego nauczyciela. Był przekonany, że zrobił to ze złośliwości albo zwyczajnej bezmyślności. W myślodsiewni znajdowało się wszystko, czego nie miał nigdy zobaczyć, a mimo to wspomnienia, które Severus tak skrzętnie ukrywał przed każdą lekcją oklumencji, zostały wystawione na pośmiewisko. Wystarczyło jedynie, że na chwilę opuścił Prince Manor po dostaniu pilnego wezwania od Albusa.

Jednak nawet po tym wszystkim zostawienie chłopca bez jedzenia nie było jego celem. Także wtedy, gdy Harry zlekceważył postawioną karę i przyszedł do laboratorium. Jedynym sensownym rozwiązaniem wydawało się pokazanie, że wszystko ma swoje konsekwencje, ale mimo że zaklęcie rzucone na drzwi uniemożliwiało ich otworzenie, pozwalało jednocześnie wyjść podczas posiłków. Widocznie Harry zaspał i myślał, że przez cały czas był zamknięty.

Teraz Severus nie miał innego wyboru, jak naprawić obecną sytuację. Był głową rodu. To na jego barkach spoczywała odpowiedzialność za wychowanie i stan chłopca.

Najpierw jednak musi porozmawiać z Dumbledore'em.

Polecił Milly przynieść do pokoju Harry'ego śniadanie, odblokował kominek i wrzucił w palenisko garść proszku Fiuu. Następnie wetknął głowę w ogień. Jak zwykle o tej porze dyrektor przebywał w gabinecie. Na widok ponurej miny Snape'a rzekł:

— Skusisz się na filiżankę herbaty, Severusie? Przyda mi się przerwa, a domyślam się, że masz coś ważnego do powiedzenia.

Severus skinął krótko i wycofał się, by przejść.

Po pięciu minutach dwie filiżanki parującej herbaty i salaterka pełna herbatników z cukrem stały na biurku. Severus jednak był zbyt poruszony, żeby usiąść.

— Może najpierw opowiesz, co się stało? — zagadnął Dumbledore.

— Wiedziałeś, że przed pójściem do Hogwartu Potter mieszkał w komórce pod schodami?

Srebrne brwi uniosły się na czubek głowy.

— Doprawdy?

Snape zatrzymał się tak gwałtownie, aż poły czarnej szaty zawirowały wokół kostek.

— Tak czy nie?

Dumbledore pogładził brodę w zamyśleniu.

— Nie miałem o tym pojęcia do czasu, gdy Harry sam mi powiedział kilkanaście dni temu. Nie wiem, jaki adres widniał na jego pierwszym liście z Hogwartu, bo coroczne spisy podręczników są wysyłane automatycznie. Znam jednak ostatni. Po tym jak księga nie odnotowała doręczenia listu, musiałem poprosić Hagrida o zajęcie się tą sprawą osobiście. Ówczesny adres, jeśli pamięć mnie nie myli, brzmiał: „Podłoga. Chata na skale. Morze". Dziwne miejsce jak na wakacje, przyznam, ale kultura mugoli różni się od nas. Wiesz, że niektórzy rodzice specjalnie wysyłają dzieci na obozy przetrwania, bo chodzenie po bagnach czy spanie pod gołym niebem jest dla nich atrakcją?

Snape prychnął. Przeszedł kilka kroków wte i wewte, a następnie rzekł z frustracją:

— To odrażające, Albusie! To poniżej jakiejkolwiek karygodności, by dziecko spało w _komórce_. Barbarzyńscy mugole. Nie wierzę, że Arabella niczego nie zauważyła. Przecież miała mieć go na oku!

Dumbledore westchnął.

— Czasami na prośbę Petunii opiekowała się Harrym przez kilka godzin, więc widziała z pierwszej ręki, że Dursleyowie nie zaakceptowali chłopca w pełni i traktowali go gorzej niż własnego syna. Mimo to wydawał się być zwyczajnym, zdrowym chłopcem. Nie było nic, co wymagałoby mojej interwencji.

— Wszystkie święta spędzał w Hogwarcie. To co najmniej podejrzane, że dziecko nie chce wracać do własnego domu.

— Jakoś nie przeszkadzało ci samemu ignorować ten fakt — zauważył Dumbledore, co wywołało rumieniec na policzkach Snape'a. Czarodziej pokręcił głową, jakby wyrzucając z niej natrętną myśl, po czym zapytał rzeczowo: — Co chciałbyś, żebym zrobił? Zabrał go stamtąd ze świadomością, że Voldemort wciąż żyje? Mało tego, że ukrywał się w Hogwarcie tuż pod moim własnym nosem? Poza tym chyba nie muszę tłumaczyć, jak ważne są więzy krwi w czarodziejskim świecie. Rodzina _zawsze_ ma pierwszeństwo do opieki.

Twarz Severusa wykrzywiła się gorzko. Wszyscy wiedzieli, jaki bywał Tobiasz, ale nikt nie interesował się na tyle, żeby coś zrobić. Miejsce żony było u boku męża, a dziecka u boku matki.

— Co jeszcze zobaczyłeś? Po twoim zachowaniu wątpię, że to wszystko.

— Poza zamykaniem w komórce bez jedzenia? — zapytał Severus z sarkazmem. — W ogóle o niego nie dbali. Żadne z nich, ani Petunia, ani jej wielorybi mąż. Własnego syna rozpieszczali do granic przyzwoitości, kiedy Harry nie miał zupełnie nic. A ten… — przełknął z trudem — ten obrzydliwy mugol podnosił na niego rękę. Raz zbił go pasem za to, że nie chciał pozostać zamknięty w komórce!

Zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Jeśli Vernon Dursley by żył, już Severus by się postarał, żeby pożałował własnych narodzin. Severus nie był miłym człowiekiem ani wzorem cierpliwości i nieraz był bliski wybuchnięcia. Ostatnie dwa dni stanowiły wystarczający dowód jego haniebnych błędów. Ale bicie dziecka? Severus nigdy przenigdy nie zniżyłby się do czegoś takiego.

— Gdybyś miał wybór, posłałbyś go tam po raz drugi? — zapytał cicho.

— Gdybym wiedział, że jesteś jego ojcem, posłałbym go do ciebie.

— Nie o to pytałem.

— Nie, nie o to.

Przez chwilę w gabinecie panowała cisza.

— Bardzo chciałbym powiedzieć, że nie zrobiłbym tego. Nie sprawia mi przyjemności patrzenie na cierpienia innych ludzi. Nie napawa mnie dumą fakt, że przezwyciężyli trudności, które nie powinny ich spotkać. Ani nie jest mi obojętny widok dziecka przekonanego, że świat o nim zapomniał. Jednak ze śmierciożercami na wolności próbującymi odszukać swojego pana, jak również szukającymi zemsty? Kiedy nie wiadomo było komu ufać? Do kogo miałbym go posłać? Co jeśli zostałaby wybrana niewłaściwa rodzina? Co jeśli przez to Harry nie przeżyłby nawet roku? Longbottomowie też wydawali się być chronieni i jaki los ich spotkał? Nie mogę z czystym sumieniem powiedzieć, że inne rozwiązanie byłoby lepsze.

Snape milczał. Jakkolwiek był zły na tamtych mugoli i całą sytuację, gdybanie było bezcelowe. Gdyby Lily powiedziała mu prawdę, mógłby zaopiekować się Harrym od samego początku. Gdyby Dumbledore wiedział, jacy byli Dursleyowie, to może posłanoby chłopca do lepszej rodziny. Ale gdyby Harry trafił do nieodpowiednich czarodziei. Gdyby Lucjusz użył wpływów, żeby dostać chłopca w swoje ręce. Gdyby śmierciożercy zaszantażowali opiekunów, by wydali dziecko. Gdyby idąc ulicą, zostali zaatakowani. Co wtedy?

Gdy wracał do Prince Manor, wszystko zaczęło wskakiwać na swoje miejsce. To jaki Harry był chudy, jego niepewność, obawy i te wszystkie drobne, dziwne rzeczy, których źródła Severus nie mógł zrozumieć. Cały sens ucieczki ukazał się jak na dłoni i nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że oczekiwano od niego takiego samego traktowania jak na Privet Drive. Oczekiwano nawet, że nie żywiąc żadnej miłości i nie kryjąc się z niechęcią, Severus posunie się nawet dalej. Jego żołądek skręcił się na myśl, że niemal doszło do tego, aby podniósł na chłopca rękę. Nie sądził, że po tym odzyskałby zaufanie. Gdyby miał być ze sobą szczery, nie sądził, że nawet teraz je odzyska.

Czemu wcześniej tego nie zauważył? Był taki pewny, że Harry'ego rozpieszczano i obchodzono się jak z księciem. Ale jego krnąbrność, lekkomyślność i nieposzanowanie zasad nie były wynikiem ulgowego traktowania, a zwykłym brakiem poświęcenia uwagi. Znał Petunię z dzieciństwa i owszem, nie cierpiał tej małej jędzy, ale była siostrą Lily. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że zaniedbywałaby dziecko własnej siostry.

Nagle Mroczny Znak zapiekł. Snape syknął i przeklął siarczyście. Niemal zapomniał, że miał dziś dostarczyć eliksir. Czarny Pan musiał zacząć się niecierpliwić, skoro wysłał osobiste wezwanie.

~oOo~

Snape aportował się na wzgórzu Avebury, tuż przed bramą dworu, i przemaszerował do sali na pierwszym piętrze, gdzie Voldemort zwykł przyjmować śmierciożerców. Kiedy czarne oczy napotkały zwężone niczym u gada źrenice, skłonił się nisko i wyciągnął z kieszeni szaty kryształową fiolkę.

— Panie, przyniosłem to, o co mnie prosiłeś.

Zimne, pająkowate palce dotknęły jego własnych, co niemal wywołało mimowolny dreszcz. Natychmiast opuścił dłoń i obserwował w ciszy, jak Voldemort unosi eliksir do światła, oceniając jego jakość i sposób przygotowania. Wkrótce nikły uśmiech wykrzywił pozbawione warg usta.

— Dobra robota, Severusie.

Snape pochylił głowę pokornie.

— Dziękuję, panie.

Czarny Pan wskazał na boczną komnatę i obaj skierowali się do gabinetu pełnego ksiąg oraz pożółkłych pergaminów. Po niedbałym machnięciu różdżką na biurku pojawiła się karafka z koniakiem i dwie szklanki. Trunek napełnił naczynia, które następnie poszybowały do właścicieli.

— A teraz przejdźmy do najważniejszego. Co masz mi do przekazania, Severusie?

Snape był na to przygotowany.

— Dumbledore nie zdradził Zakonowi, gdzie ukrył Pottera — powiedział spokojnie, ukrywając prawdę za pomocą półkłamstw. Dopóki oklumował umysł i nie łgał bezpośrednio, nie istniało wielkie zagrożenie wykrycia fałszu. Wszak Albus nie powiedział _całemu_ Zakonowi o miejscu pobytu Pottera, a jedynie wybranym osobom. — Wybadałem innych członków, ale nikt nic nie wie. Dumbledore nie chce ryzykować.

— Czy chłopiec przyjedzie do Hogwartu?

Severus pokręcił przecząco głową.

— Potter nie pojawi się. Przyczyną jest stan zdrowia po wydarzeniach w ministerstwie.

Dłoń Voldemorta zacisnęła się na poręczy krzesła. Nie był zadowolony z tej informacji.

— Jeśli nie pójdzie do Hogwartu — wycedził złowrogim tonem — szanse na porwanie go będą jeszcze mniejsze niż poprzednio! Podróż pociągiem czy szkolny wypad do Hogsmeade są idealnymi okazjami do zorganizowania ataku. — Zastukał palcami w podłokietnik, zapewne knując, jak obrócić tę niefortunną sytuację na swoją korzyść. Severus milczał, ściskając w dłoni niemal pełną szklankę. — Zastanawia mnie jedno… — kontynuował Voldemort w zastanowieniu. — Jak niespełna piętnastoletni chłopiec mógł rzucić tak potężne zaklęcie? Przeżycie Avady Kedavry… tak, to akurat można wyjaśnić. Ale potężna transformacja to zupełnie co innego. Ktoś podszywał się pod Pottera? Eliksir wielosokowy?

— Panie… jeśli mi pozwolisz… — zaczął Severus napiętym głosem. — Pod koniec trzeciej klasy Potter w pojedynkę obronił siebie i Blacka przed setką dementorów; coś, co jak wiadomo, większość uznaje za niemożliwe. Nie twierdzę, że jest potężnym czarodziejem. Jego mierne wyniki w nauce stanowią wystarczający dowód — dodał z niesmakiem. — Zdaje się jednak, że do pewnego rodzaju magii ma powinowactwo… Nie można wykluczyć, że jest to wynik ochrony zapewnionej przez matkę. Takie incydenty nie są niemożliwe, szczególnie w obrębie magii, o której wciąż tak mało wiemy.

— Tak, _magia miłości_ — wypluł Czarny Pan jak coś obrzydliwego.

— Czy jestem ci do czegoś jeszcze potrzebny, panie?

— Czekaj na kolejne instrukcje. Nie kontaktuj się, dopóki nie dostaniesz wezwania, chyba że otrzymasz informacje o pobycie chłopaka.

— Oczywiście.

— Możesz odejść.

~oOo~

Harry nie był pewny, jakim sposobem wrócił do pokoju. Szum uszach zagłuszał wszystko i widział jak przez mgłę. Wiedział jedynie, że w pewnym momencie znalazł się na łóżku i po prostu płakał. Dlaczego wszyscy tak go nienawidzą? Dlaczego chociaż raz nie może być dobrze? W tym momencie bardzo pragnął mieć przy sobie kogoś bliskiego, a świadomość nierealności tego pragnienia tylko łamała mu serce.

Był zupełnie sam. Po raz kolejny naprawdę był zupełnie sam.

Ledwo zarejestrował pojawienie się Milly, która zostawiła na stoliku tacę ze śniadaniem. To zdziwiło go na tyle, że na chwilę przestał płakać, ale z jakiegoś powodu ten uczynek wszystko pogorszył. Jednak krótko po jej zniknięciu ktoś zapukał i Harry zamarł, wpatrując się z obawą w drzwi.

Syriusz oraz Remus pojawili się w progu i Harry zupełnie się rozsypał.

Następnie poczuł silne objęcie i usłyszał spanikowany głos, na przemian pytający, co się stało, oraz mruczący pocieszające słowa. Za każdym razem zaczynał zdanie od „Snape" i na tym się kończyło, ponieważ głos odmawiał mu posłuszeństwa.

— Remusie, zrób coś — błagał Syriusz bezradnie. — Ten drań musiał mu coś zrobić.

— Nie czuję niczego. Z Harrym wszystko w porządku.

— W porządku! — wykrzyknął Syriusz z oburzeniem.

— Wiesz, co mam na myśli!

— Ciii, już dobrze. Wszystko będzie dobrze…

Cały stres oraz emocje ostatnich dni znalazły w końcu ujście i zdawało się, że nie będą miały końca. Tak więc Syriusz trzymał Harry'ego, pozwalając mu się wyżalić, nawet jeśli nie rozumiał źródła tego żalu. Zwyczajnie siedzieli razem, aż w pokoju dało się słyszeć jedynie pociąganie nosa i okazyjną czkawkę. Czasami łzy ponownie spływały, gdy przypominał sobie ostatnie dni, jednak ciepłe objęcie i dłoń miarowo głaszcząca włosy wreszcie uspokoiły go, wprowadzając w stan wyczerpania i apatii.

~oOo~

Severus stał pod pokojem Harry'ego od dobrych trzech minut. Jak Dumbledore może oczekiwać, że będzie dobrym ojcem? Pewnie, wszystko było lepsze od tamtych godnych pożałowania mugoli, ale czterech lat wzajemnej niechęci i nieporozumień nie da się przełamać ot tak. Wiedział, że nie będzie łatwo, kiedy zgodził się na przyjęcie na siebie odpowiedzialności, ale dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, ile naprawdę czeka go pracy i wysiłku.

W końcu zapukał do drzwi. Ledwo słyszalny odgłos umilkł i zapadła długa cisza.

— Pr-proszę.

Gdy przekroczył próg, przywitał go tak przykry widok, że ledwie zarejestrował dwóch niezapowiedzianych gości. Dzieciak był w totalnej rozsypce. Włosy, ostatnio przestające przypominać ptasie gniazdo, sterczały w kompletnym nieładzie, a twarz miał zapuchniętą od płaczu. Jednak to spojrzenie zielonych oczu było największym ciosem. Takie samo spojrzenie Severus nosił w towarzystwie własnego ojca — pełne ostrożności i zranienia. Jedną sprawą jest robienie za tego złego w celu utrzymania żelaznej dyscypliny podczas lekcji eliksirów, żeby bachory nie pozabijały się przez własną nieuwagę, ale prawdziwy strach własnego dziecka to zupełnie co innego.

— Ty skurwielu, zabiję cię!

To było jedyne ostrzeżenie, jakie otrzymał, zanim pięść skolidowała z jego twarzą. Zupełnie zaabsorbowany nie zwracał uwagi na Blacka stojącego obok łóżka. Lupin wykrzyknął coś, czego nie dosłyszał, bo w następnej sekundzie on i Black runęli na ziemię. Severus sapnął, gdy kilka uderzeń trafiło prosto w żołądek, ale nie pozostawał dłużny, wymierzając piękny cios w prawe oko i kolejny w szczękę. Właśnie przymierzał się do kopnięcia w krocze, kiedy potężne zaklęcie rozdzieliło ich. Oszołomieni spojrzeli w kierunku wściekłego Lupina, celującego różdżką. Harry natomiast obserwował wszystko wielkimi oczami, zbyt zszokowany, by choćby drgnąć.

— Macie w tej chwili się uspokoić, zrozumiano? Inaczej przeklnę was tak, że Dumbledore was nie pozna.

_Kiedy Lupin dorobił się jaj?,_ pomyślał Snape, _i jakim cudem on i kundel się tu znaleźli? Mieli przyjść dopiero jutro._ I nagle przypomniał sobie, że w pośpiechu zostawił kominek otwarty. Przepięknie. Ze wszystkich możliwych dni musieli wybrać akurat ten na niespodziewaną wizytę. Dzień robił się coraz gorszy…

Syriusz zebrał się z podłogi i wypluł:

— Harry, zabieramy cię stąd. Pakuj się.

— Nigdzie go nie zabierzesz, Black — wysyczał Snape, również wstając.

Mimo groźby wilkołaka próbował wyłowić z rękawa różdżkę.

Lupin odchrząknął, pokazując, że jest obecnie posiadaczem różdżek zarówno Snape'a, jak i Blacka.

_Kiedy to się stało?_

— Wiedziałem, że tak będzie, wiedziałem! — wrzeszczał Black. — Co zrobiłeś Harry'emu, łajdaku?!

— Nie twój interes — warknął Snape. — Poza tym nie muszę ci się tłumaczyć.

— O nie, jestem jego ojcem chrzestnym! Mam prawo wiedzieć, co z nim robisz!

— Dobry Salazarze, Orion Black musiał być naprawdę paskudnym człowiekiem, skoro tak martwisz się o chrześniaka — skontrował z brzydkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

Syriusz pobladł ze złości.

— Nawet się nie waż!

Remus stanął między nimi.

— Severusie, wiemy, że coś jest nie w porządku. Zależy nam Harrym, dlatego chcemy wiedzieć, w czym tkwi problem. Jeszcze niedawno wypłakiwał oczy, wyraźnie poruszony czymś, co było związane z tobą.

Snape skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i spojrzał na Lupina z odrazą. Będzie przeklęty, jeśli zdradzi im sytuację z myślodsiewnią. Z drugiej strony nie pozbędzie się ich bez pójścia na pewne ustępstwa. Opuścił ręce i przybrał neutralny wyraz twarzy. Opanowanym głosem wyjaśnił:

— To sprawa między mną a Potterem. Zapewniam cię, że nie dzieje mu się krzywda. Po prostu poróżniły nas nieporozumienia, które musimy wyjaśnić.

Remus przytaknął, oceniając jego szczerość.

— Dobrze. Syriuszu, idziemy.

— Co?!

— Nie zostawiajcie mnie! — wykrzyknął Harry, zrywając się z łóżka i kurczowo łapiąc chrzestnego za rękaw. — Pr-proszę, ni-nie zostawiajcie mnie!

Był przerażony. Jak bardzo Snape musi być teraz wściekły? Po tym jak Syriusz niemal pobił go i rozpętał awanturę? Na pewno myśli, że Harry zafiukał ze skargą i to wszystko jest jego winą. Co Snape zrobi, gdy wyjdą? Boże, to się nie dzieje. To się nie może dziać. Nagle zrobiło mu się słabo, a po czole spłynęła strużka potu. Przez głowę przeszła mu myśl, czy to nie znak nadciągającego ataku postcrusiatusowego.

Lupin wyglądał, jakby był rozdarty.

Syriusz pokręcił głową i przycisnął Harry'ego do boku w ochronnym geście.

— Nie zostawię go.

Lupin zerknął na Blacka, ale ten ponownie pokręcił głową. Powiedział łagodnie:

— Syriuszu, nie mamy prawa. On jest jego ojcem.

Mężczyzna jedynie spojrzał na Snape'a wyzywająco.

— Przysięgnij, że będziesz go traktował jak należy. Inaczej nie wyjdę.

Snape przełknął, a następnie skinął krótko.

— Przysięgam.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem. Następnie Syriusz przyklęknął na jedno kolano i złapał ramiona Harry'ego. Patrząc mu prosto w oczy, powiedział:

— Czarodziejska przysięga to nie byle co. Zobaczysz, będzie dobrze. Dziś utnę sobie pogawędkę z Dumbledore'em, a jutro wrócę, żeby sprawdzić, czy na pewno wszystko jest okej. Pamiętaj, nie jesteś sam, dobrze?

Harry zamrugał kilkakrotnie, a następnie przytaknął ze zrezygnowaniem.

Lupin oddał Severusowi różdżkę.

— Zafiukaliśmy w pewnej sprawie, ale kominek był otwarty, więc postanowiliśmy przejść. Nie jest to jednak tak ważne, żeby nie zaczekało do jutra.

Po tych słowach drzwi zamknęły się za nimi.

Harry usiadł na łóżku ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę i objął się ramionami. Przez chwilę Severus obserwował go. Nie dość, że ostatnie wydarzenia były jedną wielką katastrofą, to jeszcze Lupin i Black wtrącili się we wszystko. Całe szczęście, że niedługo zaczyna się rok szkolny. Wtedy Black będzie mógł co najwyżej porozmawiać przez Fiuu.

— Milly — powiedział w przestrzeń i czekał na pojawienie się skrzatki. — Przynieś mi podręczny zestaw eliksirów.

Milly natychmiast wykonała rozkaz. Severus chwycił torbę i zaczął w niej szperać. W końcu wyłowił cztery fiolki. Zawartość pierwszych dwóch opróżnił sam — eliksir przeciwbólowy (mięśnie brzucha i lewa strona twarzy piekły go jak sto diabli) oraz leczniczy (w celu uniknięcia malowniczych siniaków), a dwie pozostałe podał Harry'emu.

— Niebieski jest na uspokojenie nerwów. Zielony znasz dobrze, to dawka eliksiru regenerującego nerwy. Po dzisiejszym dniu przezornie będzie wziąć jedną teraz i wieczorem drugą, zgodnie z planem. — Harry jedynie wpatrywał się w fiolki. Czy w ogóle usłyszał, co Severus powiedział? Mężczyzna był w rozterce, jak teraz postąpić. — Weź je, proszę, i wtedy porozmawiamy.

Słowo „proszę" najwyraźniej podziałało, bo Harry wypił oba eliksiry. Różnica była natychmiastowa. Ramiona rozluźniły się, a oddech wyraźnie uspokoił. Severus rzucił bezróżdżkowe zaklęcie, żeby oczyścić twarz chłopca. Harry wzdrygnął się na muśnięcie magii, a następnie dotknął policzka, marszcząc brwi.

Przelotnie Severus dziękował niebiosom, że muszą zmagać się z kolejnym atakiem postcruciatusowym. Oznaczało to, że leczenie przynosi coraz większe efekty, ale po napięciu ostatnich dni nawet lekki stres może stać się przysłowiowym gwoździem do trumny. Przez najbliższy czas konieczne będzie, aby mieć chłopce na oku.

Usiadł na łóżku, choć w pewnej odległości, i przeszedł do najtrudniejszego zadania.

— Jestem ci winien przeprosiny. Moja reakcja… — zacisnął dłoń na kolanie — była wynikiem pogwałcenia prywatności w najgorszy z możliwych sposobów. Byłem rozgniewany i wziąłem odwet. Nigdy nie pałaliśmy do siebie sympatią, ale jestem dorosłym i to na mnie spada odpowiedzialność za niedopatrzenia, jak również za wychowanie. Traktuję obowiązki poważnie, a jednak oceniłem sytuację niewłaściwie. Przed wyjściem powinienem zabezpieczyć myślodsiewnię lub przynajmniej pozwolić ci się wytłumaczyć. — Severus zwęził usta. — Nie podoba mi się fakt, że zajrzałeś do myślodsiewni, choćby niechcący, ale ja również przekroczyłem granice, gdy celowo szukałem najgorszych wspomnień. To nie jest cel naszych zajęć, więc nie powinienem nadużywać twojego zaufania.

Harry podkurczył nogi i opierając podbródek na kolanach, objął je ramionami. Wciąż nie patrzył na Snape'a.

— Nie byłem świadom twojej sytuacji w domu — kontynuował, powodując u chłopca wzdrygnięcie. — Choć może trudno w to uwierzyć, nie zamierzałem traktować cię ten sam sposób. Zaczarowałem drzwi, żeby otwierały się podczas posiłków. Jednocześnie zabroniłem Milly wykonywać twoje polecenia, obawiając się, że zrobisz coś głupiego lub ponownie zignorujesz zakaz. Skrzaty biorą komendy co do litery, co spowodowało, że sądziła, iż zabraniam jej pomagania w razie potrzeby. Moje zachowanie było niezwykle surowe, ale nie zamierzałem karać cię brakiem jedzenia ani też nie zapomniałem o tobie.

Snape westchnął, kiedy Harry starał się ukradkiem wytrzeć świeże łzy.

— Przyjmuję twoje wcześniejsze przeprosiny i mam nadzieję, że przyjmiesz również moje. Twoja kara dobiegła końca, drzwi pozostaną odblokowane i inaczej sformułuję, czego oczekuję od Milly. Możesz poruszać się po posiadłości do woli, bo wszelkie miejsca, do których nie chcę, żebyś miał dostęp, zostały zaczarowane już wcześniej. To pozwoli uniknąć sytuacji jak z myślodsiewnią. Czy to jest akceptowalne?

Harry skinął głową.

— Dobrze. — Na chwilę zamilkł, ważąc następne słowa. — Choć tym razem chciałbym uszanować twoją prywatność, jako opiekun muszę wiedzieć. Czy sytuacje jak w przedostatnim wspomnieniu często miały miejsce?

Cisza trwała tak długo, że wątpił, czy otrzyma jakąkolwiek odpowiedź. Jednak, jakby obawiając się konsekwencji milczenia, w końcu Harry wymamrotał w kolana:

— Nie byłem na tyle głupi, żeby celowo denerwować wuja. Tak więc nie, nie miały często miejsca.

— Ale zdarzało się?

Harry wzruszył ramieniem.

— Tylko kiedy narobiłem poważnych kłopotów lub straciłem panowanie nad magią. Zwykle ciotka lubiła grozić patelnią, ale w porę udawało mi się zrobić unik.

_Dobry Merlinie_, pomyślał Severus zniesmaczony, _Petunia powinna smażyć się w piekle. Jak ci mugole mogli karać czarodziejskie dziecko za wybuchy przypadkowej magii?_

— A ten pokój z kratami w oknach?

Tym razem Harry nie odezwał się, ale Severus wychwycił jego myśli.

— _Gdyby pierwszy list z Hogwartu nie został zaadresowany do komórki pod schodami, pewnie dalej bym tam spał. Ha! Co za szczęście, że Dursleyowie zbyt bali się obserwowania przez czarodziei, żeby nie poświęcić drugiego pokoju Dudleya. Szkoda tylko, że wkrótce stał się takim samym więzieniem jak komórka, a wszystko dlatego, że Zgredek próbował uratować mnie przed niebezpieczeństwem czyhającym w Hogwarcie. Nic dziwnego, że wuj stracił inwestora. Spadająca na głowę legumina i latające sowy nie są dobrym połączeniem. Boże, jaki był wtedy wściekły. Byłem przekonany, że stłucze mnie na kwaśne jabłko, ale nie, wpadł na lepszy pomysł. Wystarczyło zamontować w drzwiach zamki, a w oknach kraty, a szansa powrotu do czarodziejskiego świata kurczyła się do zera. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało…_

— Jak udało ci się wydostać? — zapytał Severus kompletnie zaskoczony. Nie pamiętał, by Dumbledore cokolwiek wspominał o problemach z opuszczeniem Privet Drive.

Harry odwrócił głowę i wycedził napiętym głosem, zdradzającym złość:

— Możesz nie czytać mi w myślach?

— Nie miałem zamiaru — wyjaśnił. Miał ochotę kopnąć się za nieuwagę. Nie powinien przyznawać, jak bardzo myśli Harry'ego są odkryte. Od rozpoczęcia lekcji oklumencji coraz częściej wychwytywał przypadkowe obrazy i nawet kontakt wzrokowy przestawał być barierą nie do przejścia. — Czasami nie można na to poradzić, kiedy twój umysł jest jak otwarta księga.

— Jeśli chcesz zadać kolejne pytanie… — zaczął Harry z irytacją, ale nagle urwał. Zacisnął ramiona na kolanach, jakby próbując pocieszyć samego siebie. Kiedy kontynuował, Severus wiedział, że nie to planował powiedzieć. Brzmiało to, jak zwykłe odwrócenie uwagi. — Z moich rodziców szydziła ciotka Marge. Nadmuchałem ją za tamte słowa.

— I całkiem słusznie. Sam zrobiłbym to samo. Okropna kobieta.

Harry prychnął.

— Jej wszystkie wizyty można nazwać prawdziwym koszmarem. W porównaniu do niej Dursleyowie byli całkiem miłymi ludźmi.

Ciężka cisza zapadła między nimi. Severus nie miał zamiaru przesłuchiwać Harry'ego. Widział wystarczająco, a na najważniejsze pytania dostał odpowiedź. Nie chciał bowiem popełnić w przyszłości podobnego błędu jak z zamknięciem w pokoju. Harry nie posiadał przywilejów, które mógłby zabrać, ani nie miał rzeczy, które mógłby skonfiskować. Uziemienie, będące jedną z podstawowych kar dla większości rodziców, wydawało się odpowiednią metodą dyscyplinarną. Nie brał jednak pod uwagę, że zamykano go tygodniami za najmniejsze przewinienia.

Ostatecznie jedynie sprawiedliwe będzie, jeśli Harry też się czegoś dowie. Sprzeciwiało się to ślizgońskiej naturze Severusa, ale jaki ma inny dowód na własne słowa, że naprawdę dłużej nie wini Harry'ego za wpadnięcie do myślodsiewni?

Jak można było przypuszczać, po chwili wahania chłopiec skorzystał z okazji.

— Czy naprawdę jestem osobą, która ma moc pokonania Voldemorta?

— Tak wierzy Dumbledore. — Harry przygryzł wargę ze zmartwieniem. — Pamiętaj, co powiedział. Przepowiednia może mówić o tobie, ale to nie znaczy, że jesteś pozostawiony samemu sobie, a inni czarodzieje nie stanowią dla Czarnego Pana zagrożenia.

Harry zamknął oczy, a jego ramiona napięły się, jakby w obawie ściągnięcia na siebie gniewu Severusa.

— Zobaczenie wspomnień pozwoliło mi pewne rzeczy zrozumieć. Długo zastanawiałem się, dlaczego mama postąpiła w taki sposób. Dlaczego nie czekała na Jamesa dłużej. Dlaczego tak nienawidziłeś mnie czy Syriusza. Dlaczego Dumbledore ci ufa. Dlaczego odszedłeś od Voldemorta. Wciąż i wciąż pojawiały się kolejne pytania, ale choćbym zadawał je sobie z tysiąc razy, nigdy nie znajdywałem odpowiedzi.

Severus pogrążył się w zadumie. Jeśli jeszcze wczoraj debatował, czy zajrzenie do myślodsiewni stanie się ostatecznie przyczynkiem do wendetty lub niewybrednych żartów, to teraz wszelka wątpliwość rozwiała się niczym poranna mgła. Rzeczywiście Albus miał rację, twierdząc, że Severus widział tylko to, co chciał. Jak inaczej wytłumaczyć zignorowanie tak oczywistych faktów? Jak uzasadnić tak dużą pomyłkę? Z drugiej strony Albus też okazał się ignorantem. Czyżby padł ofiarą podobnie błędnych założeń?

Westchnął. Gdybanie niczego nie rozwiąże.

— Odpocznij. Od jutra musimy zabrać się do pracy. Mamy kilka dni zaległości, a do końca wakacji nie zostało wiele czasu.

Harry nic nie powiedział, wciąż siedząc niemal nieruchomo w tym samym miejscu.

Severus wstał i wyszedł, zamykając cicho drzwi. Choć wcześniej nie łudził się, że zaledwie jedna rozmowa naprawi szkody, zrezygnowanie chłopca niepokoiło go. Jakby już nie zależało mu na niczym.

* * *

><p><strong>Koniec rozdziału osiemnastego<strong>

* * *

><p><em>AN: Wena mnie rozpieszcza. Dostałam tyle wspaniałych komentarzy, że nie sposób nie być nawenionym :D Tak więc mam dobrą nowinę __— następny rozdział już jutro __wysyłam __ do bety i rozpoczynam prace nad rozdziałem dwudziestym. Jeśli bety się wyrobią__, w pierwszym tygodniu grudnia możecie liczyć na aktualkę. Tymczasem nie zapomnijcie dać znać, co myślicie o obecnym rozdziale. Całkowicie zaskoczyliście mnie poprzednimi reakcjami. Poczułam, że poprzeczka została postawiona jeszcze wyżej niż poprzednio, więc pozostaje mi __jedynie __mieć __nadzieję, że jakoś uda mi się spełnić Wasze oczekiwania._


	19. Odkrycia

**Beta: Jasmin Kain, Carmeline.**

_A/N: Zanim przejdziecie do lektury, koniecznie zajrzyjcie na moją stronę magia-przynaleznosci .blogspot .com (po usunięciu spacji). Tam pod koniec tekstu znajduje się przygotowane przeze mnie drzewo genealogiczne rodu Snape'ów. W pewnym momencie tego rozdziału stanie się ono dla was bardzo pomocne._

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 19. Odkrycia<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~<strong>

_Nie ma nic tak odległego, by było poza naszym zasięgiem, ani nic tak ukrytego, by nie dało się odkryć._

— Kartezjusz

**~oOo~**

* * *

><p>Harry siedział z plecami opartymi o pień buku. Oczy miał zamknięte i wsłuchiwał się rechot żab z pobliskiego stawu. Minęły trzy dni od „rozmowy" ze Snape'em i życie wróciło do normy, choć atmosfera wciąż bywała niezręczna. Obaj też nie wspominali więcej tego, co zobaczyli we własnych wspomnieniach.<p>

Zgodnie z obietnicą Syriusz wrócił następnego dnia. Gdy tylko się pojawił, Harry miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Co jego ojciec chrzestny musi teraz o nim myśleć? Że ma takiego mazgaja za chrześniaka? Ojej, Snape go nienawidzi i zachowuje się podle. No i co z tego? Żadna nowość. To nie powód do rozklejania się.

Momentami zupełnie siebie nie poznawał i nawet jeśli Snape wyjaśnił, że to normalne — że szkody w systemie nerwowym wyrządzone przez Lucjusza wpływają na jego reakcje i uczucia, ciężko było to zaakceptować. Przez lata wszak bez problemu sobie radził. Pomimo pragnienia posiadania kochającej rodziny i smutku zgniatającego mu niekiedy z tego powodu serce, ostatecznie porzucił marzenia, że ktoś go uwolni od Dursleyów, i nawet przestał się przejmować. W Hogwarcie natomiast pokonał Voldemorta, walczył z bazyliszkiem, niemal stracił własną duszę i przeszedł Turniej Trójmagiczny. Z każdej sytuacji wychodził silniejszym i żył dalej jakby nigdy nic.

A potem wszystko się rozpadło.

Odrodzenie Voldemorta, śmierć Cedrika, napad na Privet Drive, tortury Lucjusza, paraliż, spowodowana tym bezradność, dowiedzenie się prawdy o ojcu, zupełna zmiana życia oraz wyglądu — każda z tych rzeczy wydarzyła się tak szybko i zdawała się coraz bardziej przytłaczać Harry'ego. Nie żywił do Snape'a wielkich uczuć, ale coś się zmieniło. Zaczął lubić spokojne życie w Prince Manor, a nawet zrodziła się w nim cichutka nadzieja, że może los wreszcie się odmieni. I kiedy wszystko zaczęło się sypać jak domek z kart, nagle… nagle to było za dużo.

Może to było potrzebne, pomyślał w końcu. Może czasem trzeba coś zburzyć, żeby w to miejsce zbudować coś nowego.

Ich obecna relacja w niczym nie przypominała poprzedniej. Harry naruszył wspomnienia Snape'a, a jednak zamiast dalej upokarzać, naprawdę pozbawiać jedzenia i trzymać w zamknięciu przez resztę wakacji, mężczyzna przyznał się do błędu. Natomiast jeśli wcześniej podejrzewał Snape'a o zaglądanie na dno duszy w celu odcedzenia prawdy od kłamstwa, to odkrył, jak bardzo się mylił. Pomimo bystrego umysłu, wprawy w szpiegowaniu i umiejętności legilimencji Snape zwyczajnie oczekiwał po nim tylko najgorszego. Dopiero teraz, z przyprawiającą o ciarki precyzją, przewidywał jego reakcje, intencje i myśli. Stał się też bardziej otwarty i cierpliwy, a mniej uszczypliwy. Gdyby nie to, że nadal każdego ranka podczas lektury _Proroka Codziennego_ mruczał pod nosem jadowite komentarze, Harry mógłby przysiąc, że ktoś podmienił Snape'a.

Ale mimo to przyłapywał się na tym, że tylko czekał, aż mężczyzna złamie obietnicę daną Syriuszowi. Racjonalna część umysłu przypominała mu, że wcześniejsze postępowanie Snape'a było wynikiem piętrzących się między nimi nieporozumień. Te z kolei już nie istnieją, bo obaj zobaczyli swoje prawdziwe oblicza we wspomnieniach. Ponadto zmiana zachowania Snape'a była wystarczającym dowodem na to, że nie zamierzał Harry'ego głodzić i zwyczajnie musiało minąć kilka dni, żeby ochłonął. Jednak ta druga część umysłu, która jak nie ufała Dursleyom, tak nie chciała zaufać Snape'owi, obserwowała go uważnie, wciąż powtarzając „a co jeśli…".

Aczkolwiek Harry musiał przyznać Snape'owi jedno. Jeśli coś sobie postanowił, potrafił być w tym zatrważająco dobry. Bo wyglądało na to, że postawił sobie za cel zrobić wszystko, by nieufna część umysłu Harry'ego straciła czujność. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu _w ogóle_ Snape'owi na tym zależy. Owszem, wiedział, że bardzo poważnie podchodzi do rodowych obowiązków. Wiedział, że ich relacje nigdy nie będą takie jak wcześniej z prostego powodu; przestali być zaledwie uczniem i nauczycielem. I w końcu wiedział, że mają nie tylko odgrywać rodzinę przed innymi, ale też są rodziną w prawdziwym sensie. Mimo to żaden z tych powodów nie wydawał się dla Harry'ego wystarczający. Dursleyowie jakoś nie mieli oporów przed traktowaniem go jak najgorsze zło nawet pomimo pragnienia uchodzenia za przykładową rodzinę.

Harry westchnął i ze zmrużonymi oczami spojrzał w niebo. Słońce wisiało już wystarczająco wysoko, więc nadchodziła pora powrotu do domu. Snape nie chciał zdradzić, na czym będzie polegała dzisiejsza lekcja. Za każdym razem enigmatycznie się wykręcał. Ostatecznie Harry stracił pewność, czy chce wiedzieć, co go czeka.

~oOo~

Harry wybałuszył oczy.

— Co chcesz zrobić?

— Nauczyć cię tańczyć.

— Ale ja nie tańczę!

Na usta Snape'a zakradł się uśmieszek.

— Tak, podczas balu bożonarodzeniowego było to widać.

— Ha-ha, bardzo śmieszne — mruknął Harry i łypnął na mężczyznę spod grzywki. Jak na jego gust, Snape był zdecydowanie zbyt rozbawiony, ale przynajmniej rozwiązała się zagadka, czemu dzisiejsza lekcja odbędzie się w sali balowej leżącej w lewym skrzydle domu. Promienie słońca wpadały przez liczne okna, oświetlając wypolerowany parkiet.

— Nikt nie wymaga od ciebie bycia tancerzem. Jednak jeden szczególny taniec musisz opanować, żeby nie ośmieszyć się przed towarzystwem oraz zachować dobre maniery. Jeśli zostaniemy zaproszeni na bal, etykieta wymaga partycypowania w tańcu chociaż raz. Inaczej obrazisz gospodarzy.

— Dlaczego? Nie rozumiem.

Księga o czarodziejskich tradycjach nie wspominała nic na ten temat. Jedynie zaznaczyła, że tańczenie jest ważnym elementem kultury z magicznych względów — w dawnych czasach taniec wchodził w skład niektórych rytuałów i zaklęć.

— Ponieważ zainsynuowałbyś, iż nie bawisz się dobrze, co z kolei oznaczałoby, że gospodarze nie postarali się wystarczająco, wyprawiając bal.

Harry wywrócił oczami. Czasami tradycje czarodziejskie były naprawdę głupie.

Snape usiadł na wyczarowanym krześle i dystyngowanie założył nogę na nogę. Następnie czekał. Gdy Harry jedynie stał osłupiały, poważnym tonem wyjaśnił: „A teraz mówisz: czy mógłbym prosić panią do tańca?". To przepełniło czarę. Harry wybuchnął niepowstrzymanym śmiechem.

— Prze-pra-szam — wykrztusił. — Ale to jest zbyt zabawne...

Snape spojrzał na niego surowo, ale nie ukróciło to okazyjnych chichotów. Ostatecznie mężczyzna pokręcił głową ze zrezygnowaniem i wstał.

— Połóż tu rękę — poinstruował, chwytając dłoń Harry'ego i ustawiając na własnym biodrze, a drugą ujmując w swoją. Natychmiast Harry przestał się śmiać. — Wyprostuj się i spójrz mi w oczy. Nie musisz patrzeć nigdzie indziej. Poczuj ciało, a ono samo cię zaprowadzi. Dobrze. A teraz prawą nogą zrób krok do przodu. W prawej dłoni trzymasz różdżkę, więc łatwo skojarzyć. Następnie lewa noga idzie w bok. Na koniec natomiast dosuwasz prawą nogę do lewej. Właśnie tak. Lewa noga w tył, prawa w bok, lewa do prawej. I od nowa. Prawa w przód, lewa w bok, prawa do lewej…

Po kilku powtórzeniach Harry załapał, o co chodzi. Nie było to wcale takie trudne, jak się z początku mogło wydawać, a kiedy doszła muzyka, stało się to jeszcze łatwiejsze. Snape wiedział, co robi, a ruchy przychodziły naturalnie. Cały czas też wykonywali to samo.

— Gratulacje, Harry, właśnie nauczyłeś się podstawowego kroku walca angielskiego.

Harry spojrzał na Snape'a z zaskoczeniem.

— Nazwałeś mnie Harry.

Snape zmarszczył brwi.

— Naprawdę?

— Tak.

— No cóż, najwidoczniej właśnie przełamałem kilkuletnie przyzwyczajenie.

Harry parsknął i zgubił krok, ale mężczyzna natychmiast pomógł mu odzyskać rytm.

— To zabrzmiało, jakbyś informował mnie, że dzisiaj padało, choć miało wyjść słońce. Ale chyba najwyższy czas, skoro nie jestem tak naprawdę Potterem.

— W rzeczy samej — potwierdził Snape, a następnie zademonstrował, jak zrobić skręt.

Gdy wreszcie Harry'emu udało się wykonać ruch poprawnie, zapytał niepewnie:

— Tak sobie myślałem… Jak mam się do ciebie zwracać w Hogwarcie?

— W klasie i wśród nauczycieli per „profesorze Snape" lub „sir". Nic się w tej kwestii nie zmienia. W towarzystwie natomiast powinieneś mówić mi po imieniu lub „ojcze", ewentualnie „tato". Zasadniczo etykieta wymaga tego drugiego, ale ponieważ według historii wymyślonej na nasze potrzeby zostałeś wychowany przez matkę, będzie uzasadnione, jeśli użyjesz mojego imienia. Patrz mi w oczy, Harry. Widok butów nie powinien cię interesować.

Harry utkwił wzrok w twarzy Snape'a pomimo przemożnej chęci spojrzenia w dół.

— Um, czy mogę już teraz zacząć? Potem ciężko będzie się przestawić. No i już od jakiegoś czasu zwracam się do ciebie na „ty".

Snape lekko skinął głową w potwierdzeniu.

— Zauważyłem.

— Dlaczego mnie nie poprawiłeś? Zawsze dbałeś, aby uczniowie odnosili się do ciebie z szacunkiem.

— Zgadza się, ale nie jesteś _tylko_ moim uczniem. Nie wydawało się na miejscu zmuszanie cię do używania zwrotów grzecznościowych. Więc — wzruszył ramionami — zwyczajnie zignorowałem to.

Harry wyszczerzył zęby.

— Ale wciąż nazywałeś mnie Potter.

— Stary zwyczaj niełatwo przemija, panie Potter.

~oOo~

To było nawet ciekawe popołudnie, stwierdził Harry ze zdziwieniem godzinę później. Ron zapewne określiłby tańczenie ze Snape'em jako jeden z najgorszych koszmarów, jaki mógłby przyśnić się uczniowi Hogwartu, ale choć z początku bliskość onieśmielała, wkrótce Harry odkrył, że przyjemnie było robić coś wspólnie. Wiele czasu spędzali razem, ale głównie jako uczeń i nauczyciel. Mimo że i tym razem Snape go uczył, nie było przepytywania ani książki, za którą mężczyzna się krył. Cała uwaga skupiała się wyłącznie na Harrym i to było zaskakująco miłe uczucie.

Po lekcji tańca zrobili krótką przerwę, a później przeszli do pokoju przylegającego do salonu z trunkami. Powrót do Hogwartu zbliżał się wielkimi krokami, wiec przed wyjazdem konieczne było poznanie historii pokoleń Snape'ów. Co więcej, jako członek czystokrwistego rodu musiał wiedzieć, jakie łączą go relacje z innymi rodami — kto jest przyjacielem, kto wrogiem, a kto zupełnie nie ma znaczenia dla statusu rodziny.

Skupił wzrok na pergaminie leżącym na stole. Przedstawiał drzewo genealogiczne. Dokument wyglądał na stary i miał kilka pieczęci, między innymi Ministerstwa Magii i Wydziału Dziedzictwa Czarodziejskiego, który wchodził w skład Departamentu Rodziny. Na niebieskim herbie widniało godło: czarny kruk, a na złotej wstędze litery układały się w słowa GLORIA PURO SANGUINI, co oznaczało „chwała czystej krwi". Na szczycie drzewa natomiast, zaraz nad Severusem Snape'em i Lilith Evans, znajdowało się jego własne imię i nazwisko.

Śledząc purpurowe tarcze z wygrawerowanymi nazwiskami, policzył na palcach.

— Dlaczego tylko sześć pokoleń?

— Tylko tyle jest wymagane do udokumentowania statusu czystości krwi. To ponad pół milenium pozostania wierności ideałom. Nobilius Snape przyszedł na świat w tysiąc trzysta dwudziestym roku i żył równo sto osiemdziesiąt lat. Zamknij usta, Harry. Dumbledore jest w podobnym wieku. Im potężniejszy czarodziej, tym dłużej żyje.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

— Ale mama urodziła się w rodzinie mugoli. Jak mogę być czarodziejem czystej krwi?

— Nie możesz. Dlatego na potrzeby innych zrobimy małą modyfikację. Na szczęście nie trzeba fałszować dokumentów, bo teczka jest utajniona. Tylko my mamy do niej dostęp.

Przez chwilę studiował pergamin. Nagle wykrzyknął:

— Mulciber i Lestrange! Bez obrazy, ale przodków mamy okropnych.

— Niekoniecznie. — Snape wskazał palcem na poszczególne rodziny Gampów, Prewettów i Macmillanów — Wszystkie trzy rodziny należały do domów od wieków opowiadających się po jasnej stronie. Pomimo zamiłowania Snape'ów do czarnej magii, nie zawsze pozwalano sobie na wybrzydzanie, gdy w grę wchodziło zachowanie czystości krwi. No i nie zapomnij o tym, że twoja babcia, Eileen, pochodzi od Prince'ów. Macmillanowie nawet zasymilowali się z domem Potter. Meladie miała siostrę, która poślubiła Pottera, ale pomimo unii domów nie łączą nas więzy krwi. Gampowie natomiast słynęli z dokonań w eliksirowarstwie, o czym będziesz się uczył w szóstej klasie. Natomiast co do Prewettów… Nie widać tego na drzewie, bo została tu zapisana głównie linia przekazania nazwiska, ale syn Teodora i Kallisto, Ignatus Prewett, poślubił Lukrecję Black, wydając na świat Gideona, Fabiana i Molly Prewett, która z kolei wyszła za mąż za Artura Weasleya. W żyłach Weasleyów płynie więc nie tylko krew Blacków i Prewettów, ale również Snape'ów. Ty i Ron jesteście dalekimi kuzynami, choć nie wydaje mi się, żeby twój przyjaciel miał świadomość bycia spokrewnionym ze mną w jakikolwiek sposób.

Harry parsknął śmiechem.

— Założę się, że nie wie. Pewnie padłby trupem, słysząc taką wiadomość. — Następnie dodał z podekscytowaniem: — Ale to super nowina! Od zawsze traktowałem Weasleyów jak rodzinę i nawet nie wiedziałem, że jesteśmy spokrewnieni!

— Czarodziejskie społeczeństwo jest małe. Przeważająca część rodzin jest w jakiś sposób ze sobą powiązana. Dla przykładu Prince'owie skoligacili się z Rosierami. Zanim Czarny Pan zapanował, rodzina ta miała całkiem porządną reputację. Pradziadek Nathan Prince ożenił się z Martą Rosier. Wydali na świat Sebalda Prince'a, Howarda Prince'a i Lindsay Prince. Lindsay poślubiła Ariona Vance Theodora i Kalisto. — Jak widzisz, nazwisko pojawia się na drzewie genealogicznym zarówno Snape'ow jak i Prince'ów, bowiem Theodor miał brata.

Harry z uwagą słuchał słów Snape'a, po czym pochylił się ponownie nad pergaminem.

— Dlaczego Francesca Lestrange nie nazywa się Snape? — zapytał ciekawie.

— Została wydziedziczona przez ojca, po tym jak odmówiła zawarcia zaaranżowanego małżeństwa. Przybrała panieńskie nazwisko matki i wróciła do Francji, którą Lestrange'owie, śladem Malfoyów, opuścili kilka dekad wcześniej. Nie mam pojęcia, co się z nią dalej stało i czy wciąż żyje. Wyjechała z Anglii na długo przed moimi narodzinami, więc nigdy nie poznałem cioci Franceski.

— Um, skoro zmodyfikujesz mi przeszłość, to chyba trzeba też wybrać nowe imię.

— Ach, istotnie. Jakieś konkretne preferencje?

Harry uniósł brwi.

— Myślałem, że tradycja nakazuje nadawanie imion po przodkach.

— _Tylko_ na drugie. Poza tym wątpię, żebyś chciał nazywać się Suprimus, Nobilius, Angus czy Peregrine.

Harry zadrżał.

— Eee, nie, dzięki.

— A więc moje propozycje to Orion Snape lub Alan Snape, albo po prostu Alan Orion Snape. Orion po twoim prapradziadku, Alan z kolei to dość pospolite czarodziejskie imię. Dzięki niemu nikt nie będzie zastanawiał się dwa razy nad twoim pochodzeniem. Pomyśl nad tym. Jeśli będziesz wolał coś innego, możemy to później przedyskutować.

Harry zgodził się, wdzięczny, że ma wybór. To był kolejny aspekt nowego oblicza mistrza eliksirów. Wcześniej zwyczajnie oczekiwano od Harry'ego przyjęcia wszystkiego bez protestu. Wciąż pamiętał pierwszy oficjalny dzień w Prince Manor, kiedy Snape ogłosił plany dotyczące jego przyszłego życia, oczekując, że będzie jedynie słuchał i przytakiwał.

~oOo~

Syriusz Black kroczył dumnie między długimi kontuarami, przy których gobliny skrobały piórami w księgach rachunkowych, odważały stosy monet czy oglądały przez lupy drogocenne kamienie. Nie obawiał się rozpoznania. Użył eliksiru wielosokowego, a dopóki nie przybywał w celach rabunkowych, goblinów nie obchodziła jego prawdziwa tożsamość. Mógł być azkabańskim zbiegiem, Merlinem w nowym wcieleniu, a nawet Voldemortem — dla Gringotta nie miało to znaczenia, bo nie mieszał się do polityki czarodziejów.

Obok, w purpurowej szacie ozdobionej złotą nicią, szedł Dumbledore. Niekiedy skłaniał głową grzecznie w powitaniu, na co gobliny odpowiadały z podobnym szacunkiem. Kuriozalne, pomyślał Black, wystarczy ofiarować tym stworzeniom odrobinę uznania, żeby przestały łypać na ciebie złowieszczo.

— Przybyliśmy otworzyć skrytkę numer tysiąc osiemnaście — przemówił Albus do siwowłosego goblina, pomarszczonego niczym wyjątkowo zasuszona figa. — Jakiś czas temu wysłałem w tej sprawie list.

— Mają państwo klucz?

— Oczywiście — odrzekł Albus, wyciągając z kieszeni rzeczony przedmiot.

— Hm, hm — mruczał goblin podczas badania złotego kluczyka. Następnie wyciągnął spod kontuaru oprawiony w skórę rejestr i po minucie wertowania znalazł szukaną stronę. —Tak, tak, wszystko się zgadza. Dokładnie tydzień temu wnioskował pan o wydanie specjalnego zezwolenia. Garold! Zaprowadź panów do rady.

Ubrany w szkarłatno-złotą liberię goblin wskazał drogę do obszernego pokoju, znajdującego się dokładnie nad marmurową salą, w której przyjmowano klientów. Tu i ówdzie stały oszklone biblioteczki z pergaminami i zabezpieczone zaklęciami skrzynki, a przy okrągłym stole siedziała sześcioosobowa rada.

Po wymienieniu uprzejmości przeszli do sedna sprawy, ale jak Syriusz się spodziewał, gobliny nie zamierzały ułatwiać im zadania.

— To może zaważyć o losach wojny…

— Która nie jest naszym problem — skwitował krępy goblin, szczerząc ostre jak szpilki kły.

— I myślicie, że tak zwyczajnie zostawi Gringott w spokoju? — warknął Syriusz z niedowierzaniem.

— Nie zaryzykuje drugiej wojny — zaprzeczył najstarszy z nich. — Złamanie traktatu spowoduje natychmiastowe wycofanie z obiegu wyemitowanych monet. A kiedy zabierzemy swoje złoto, co wtedy zrobią czarodzieje, hm?

Reszta goblinów uśmiechnęła się paskudnie.

— Nie doceniacie Voldemorta — ostrzegł Albus poważnym tonem. — Prędzej czy później zmusi was do zmiany decyzji, bo nie spocznie, dopóki nie ustąpicie. Ponadto skrytka, o którą toczymy spór, według naturalnego prawa dziedziczenia należy do rodu Weasleyów, nawet jeśli Gringott nie podpisał z Septimusem aktu przekazania w razie śmierci.

— Skarby są czarodziejom wypożyczane jedynie na określony czas! Nie są ich własnością!

— O ile są rękodziełem goblinów, zgadza się? Septimus nie posiadał goblińskich wyrobów. — Wyciągnął zza pazuchy oficjalnie wyglądający dokument. — Tutaj mam oświadczenie Artura Weasleya pozwalające mi dokonać ewaluacji skrytki, jak również zabrać znajdujące się tam pergaminy i księgi. Wszelkie inne aktywa, w tym pieniądze oraz rodzinne pamiątki powinny zostać przetransferowane na jego konto.

Gobliny wyglądały na wielce niepocieszone. Debatowały przyciszonymi głosami, burcząc po goblińskiemu i strzygąc uszami. Syriusza zastanawiało, czy ostatecznie zaryzykują interwencję Wizengamotu. Jeśli odmówią, Artur będzie miał prawo wejść na drogę sądową, a konflikt, wbrew temu, co twierdzili, nie byłby korzystny dla Gringotta.

Ostatecznie jeden z nich pstryknął palcami, przywołując z gablotki dokument. Na samym dole złożył podpis i w milczeniu przekazał Albusowi. Syriusz spojrzał na pergamin i wyszczerzył zęby. Rada zadecydowała zaakceptować Artura jako prawowitego spadkobiercę i zezwolić na otworzenie skrytki.

Garold obrzucił Syriusza nieufnym spojrzeniem, ale nic nie powiedział. Wspólnie wrócili do atrium i minąwszy tylne drzwi, wpakowali się do metalowego wózka. Wkrótce pędzili z zawrotną prędkością labiryntem krętych korytarzy, mijając podziemne jeziora oraz bezdenne przepaście. Gdy zatrzymali się w jednym z najniższych poziomów, Syriusz wymruczał:

— Naprawdę nie cierpię tych przejażdżek.

Albus uśmiechnął się do bladego czarodzieja, bezskutecznie próbującego doprowadzić do porządku zmierzwione od wiatru włosy i przekrzywioną brodę.

— Rekomenduję wstążki — zachwalił, wskazując na aksamitkę przepasaną w połowie srebrnej brody.

Syriusz rzucił na nią okiem i zmarszczył nos.

— Nie, dziękuję. — Wygramolił się chwiejnie z wózka. — Są zupełnie nie w modzie.

— Spodziewałbym się, że ktoś, kto spędził połowę młodzieńczych lat na grze w quidditcha, nie będzie miał problemów ze zwykłym wózkiem.

— Z wiekiem pewne rzeczy się zmieniają — wyjaśnił urażonym tonem. — Ponadto nad miotłą mam kontrolę. Nie lubię być miotany na każdym zakręcie ze świadomością, że jedyne, co mogę zrobić, to próbować nie wypaść.

Garold przytknął do powierzchni drzwi zakrzywiony żółtym paznokciem palec i przekręcił klucz. Zawiasy zaskrzypiały, a pochodnie zapłonęły. Im oczom ukazała się pokaźna ilość pergaminów, kilka skarbów i nawet całkiem sporo złota. Albus zatarł ręce wyraźnie zadowolony i obaj weszli do środka.

— Myślisz, że znajdziemy tu coś wartego uwagi?

— Zdecydowanie. Septimus przechowywał w tej skrytce wszystkie kopie prac. Pomóż mi to posegregować.

Następne kilka godzin spędzili na zabezpieczaniu pergaminów, które mogłyby zawierać kluczowe informacje, oraz zmniejszaniu ich zaklęciem i wpakowywaniu do torby.

Nagle Syriusz wydał z siebie zduszony okrzyk.

— Albusie! Popatrz na to! — Jego oczy niemal wyskoczyły z orbit, gdy skanował pergamin. Kiedy uniósł głowę, błyszczały w nich łzy. — Wiedziałeś, prawda?

Albus pochylił się nad ramieniem Syriusza i zlustrował tekst, a następnie dyskretnie rzucił zaklęcie uniemożliwiające pilnującemu wejścia goblinowi ich podsłuchać.

— Jakimś sposobem Septimus był zamieszany w badania Voldemorta. _Kiedy_ i _jak_ to się stało, mogę tylko zgadywać. Jednak gdybym miał bawić się w zgaduj zgadulę, powiedziałbym, że zdarzyło się to dość wcześnie, kiedy jeszcze świat znał Toma Riddle'a jako poukładanego i utalentowanego młodzieńca z godnym podziwu pociągiem do wiedzy. Ponieważ Septimus był badaczem i w swoim życiu wiele podróżował, w którymś momencie widocznie ich drogi się skrzyżowały. Dlaczego Voldemort nie uznał go później za zagrożenie, jest kolejną zagadką. Może zwyczajnie stwierdził, że Septimus posiadał za małą wiedzę, żeby odkryć coś ważnego. To nie pierwszy raz kiedy ogarniony pychą nie docenił innych.

— Ale Septimus był członkiem Zakonu i nigdy nic nie powiedział!

— Czy wiesz, że zaraz po wydarzeniach w Dolinie Godryka opuścił kraj?

Syriusz przełknął z wysiłkiem.

— Tak.

— Wyjechał do na stałe Amazonii. Tylko czemu akurat wtedy? Każdy sądził, że zwyczajnie poświęcił się pasji, ale prawda jest daleka od przypuszczeń. Ostatni raz widziałem go w noc upadku Voldemorta. Powiedział wtedy: „Ne było ciała, Albusie, a jednak zniknął. Jesteś pewny, że nie żyje?". Kiedy zobaczyłem, że Mroczny Znak Severusa jedynie zbladł, słowa Septimusa powróciły do mnie. Jestem jednak przekonany, że na tamten moment nie miał pewności, ile w istocie zawiera się w nich prawdy. Dopiero później miał wystarczająco wiele czasu, żeby dojść do odpowiednich wniosków. To dlatego posłał po mnie przed śmiercią i przekazał wspomnienia oraz wskazał miejsce, w którym przechowywał klucz do skrytki w Londynie. Chciał ujawnić to, co Voldemort dokonał, a co on sam w końcu odkrył. Voldemort jest…

— Nieśmiertelny… — wyszeptał Syriusz, patrząc z przerażeniem na zapiski.

— Dokładnie. Jeśli ktokolwiek go teraz zabije, odrodzi się ponownie.

— Jak to powstrzymać? — wychrypiał Syriusz.

— Najpierw przejrzymy to, co zostawił Septimus. Może na którymś z pergaminów opisał, w jaki sposób Voldemort zdobył nieśmiertelność. Dopiero potem będziemy się martwić, co z tym zrobić. Na świecie istnieje kilka rodzajów długowiecznych stworzeń, ale każde z nich można pokonać. Wystarczy tylko znaleźć słaby punkt; coś, co przywiązuje je do ziemi i uniemożliwia przejście przez zasłonę.

Syriusz kiwnął głową z determinacją i zabrał się dalszej pracy. Po godzinie dorobek Septimusa został spakowany. Kiedy wyszli ze skrytki, towarzyszący im goblin wyglądał jeszcze bardziej ponuro. _Taka twoja praca, _pomyślał Syriusz mściwie, _żeby siedzieć cicho i czekać, aż klienci skończą_. Garold chrząknął coś po goblińsku i Syriusz zmarszczył nos. Naprawdę nie lubił tych stworzeń. Jedynie Stworek ich przebijał — akurat on był paskudny do szpiku kości.

Nagle wózek ruszył gwałtownie i Syriusz przestał myśleć o goblinach, skrzatach czy nieśmiertelności. Zwyczajnie trzymał się krawędzi, skupiając się na tym, by nie wypaść.

* * *

><p><strong>Koniec rozdziału dziewiętnastego<strong>

* * *

><p><em>AN: Pod koniec standardowo apeluję o dokarmianie komentarzami. Pamiętajcie, że jak mnie zagłodzicie, nie będzie miał kto pisać :D<em>


	20. Niespodziewane spotkanie

****Beta: Izzie. Pomoc: Jasmin Kain, Carmeline.****

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 20. Niespodziewane spotkanie<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~<strong>

_Tak to już bywa, że kiedy człowiek ucieka przed swoim strachem, może się przekonać, że zdąża jedynie skrótem na jego spotkanie. _

— J.R.R. Tolkien

**~oOo~**

* * *

><p>Z biegiem czasu Harry Potter, chłopiec o kruczoczarnych włosach, drobnej twarzy i jasnozielonych oczach, zmienił się w kogoś zupełnie innego — kogoś, kim powinien być od samego początku. Pod koniec czwartego tygodnia Severus przestał rozpoznawać w nim Jamesa.<p>

Choć wydawałoby się to niemożliwe, krótkie włosy nabrały intensywniejszej barwy, migocząc w świetle dnia jak czysty węgiel. Wreszcie miękko układały się na głowie, ale Harry — nauczony przez lata, że wszelkie próby poskromienia bałaganu są bezskuteczne — darował sobie używanie grzebienia. Nadal więc miał na głowie nieporządek, lecz można było to nazwać artystycznym nieładem zamiast byciem porażonym piorunem.

Po Lily odziedziczył nos — drobny i idealnie prosty — oraz oczy. Jednak nawet one nabrały innego wyrazu. W oprawie gęstych rzęs kontrastowały na tle jasnej buzi, przypominając dwa starannie oszlifowane szmaragdy. Po Severusie natomiast otrzymał smukłe dłonie oraz rysy twarzy. Mimo że wciąż pozostała w nich pewna delikatność świadcząca o młodym wieku, linia szczęki wyostrzyła się, policzki uwydatniły, a usta zwęziły, co zwiastowało zmiany w późniejszym życiu, kiedy Harry stanie się mężczyzną.

Mimo że urósł tylko dwa cale [1] — co było rozczarowujące, bo nawet z dodatkowym wzrostem pozostawał niższy od rówieśników — chorobliwa kościstość złagodniała, nadając sylwetce wrażenie wytrzymałości. Wreszcie przestał przywodzić na myśl patyczki połączone sznurkiem i Severus nie obawiał się, że lada moment się rozsypie. Przypuszczał jednak, że dzięki eliksirowi witalizującemu, który zaczął ostatnio dodawać do soku Harry'ego, w ciągu najbliższych tygodni parę rzeczy zdąży się jeszcze zmienić.

Ostatecznie Harry tylko zyskał. Stał się przystojnym młodzieńcem, dużo przystojniejszym niż był James i nieporównywalnie przystojniejszym od Severusa, który sporo cech odziedziczył po Tobiaszu, takich jak ziemista cera, zakrzywiony nos i cienkie włosy z okropną tendencją do przetłuszczania. Czasami, gdy obserwował chłopca podczas wspólnych posiłków, kąciki jego ust unosiły się w perfidnym uśmiechu na myśl, że James Potter musi przewracać się w grobie. Niekiedy jednak wciąż abstrakcyjna idea bycia ojcem nabierała realności i w takich momentach zadziwiało go, jak to możliwe, że miał udział w stworzeniu czegoś tak… niezwykłego. Harry nie był zaledwie kopią jego i Lily, ale wyjątkową mozaiką cech Snape'ów, Prince'ów i Evansów, zagarnąwszy dla siebie wszystko, co najlepsze.

Harry zmarszczył brwi i nos. Po tylu dniach spędzonych razem Severus wiedział, że myśli nad problemem, z którym nie może sobie poradzić.

W końcu chłopiec skrzywił się i przejechał dłonią przez bujną grzywę, która wyglądała, jakby była kropka w kropkę ściągnięta z Howarda Prince'a. Następnie skreślił jedno ze zdań, zwinął pergamin w rulonik i przesunął w kierunku Severusa. Mężczyzna przeskanował list wzrokiem, nadal nie wiedząc, co sprawiało chłopcu taki problem. Po upewnieniu się, że zawartość nie zdradza niczego niepożądanego, rozkazał Milly zanieść pergamin do dyrektora, by ten przekazał go dalej podczas następnej wizyty w Kwaterze Głównej Zakonu.

— Zanim wyjdziemy, zaaplikuj maść. — Postawił na blacie słoiczek. — Cała maskarada straci sens, jeśli twoje czoło oznajmi światu, kim naprawdę jesteś.

Harry spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem i potarł palcami bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy.

— To ją da się usunąć?

— Nie, ponieważ powstała w wyniku czarnej magii, ale można sprawić, że będzie niewidoczna. Efekt utrzymuje się maksymalnie czterdzieści osiem godzin i opiera się niemal wszystkim czarom ujawniającym. Radziłbym jednak aplikować maść codziennie o stałej porze, bo traci potencjał w zależności od czynników atmosferycznych. Woda osłabia jej działanie, tak jak nadmierne gorąco lub zimno.

Harry wziął słoiczek do ręki. Zarówno szklane opakowanie, jak i biała zawartość wyglądały zwyczajnie i przypominały zwykły krem do rąk. Odkręcił wieczko i powąchał. Powietrze wypełniła przyjemna woń koniczyny. Nabrawszy odrobinę, rozsmarował w miejscu, gdzie znajdowała się blizna. Po chwili pod opuszkami palców poczuł niemal gładką skórę. Tylko jeśli bardzo się postarał, wyczuwał, że blizna wciąż tam jest.

— Łał.

Zadowolony z pozbycia się blizny, nawet jeśli tymczasowo, wstał od stołu i nerwowo wygładził letnią szatę. Dziś szli do Londynu, by kupić różdżkę i załatwić formalności w ministerstwie.

— Gotowy? — zapytał Snape, gdy stanęli w gabinecie przed kominkiem.

Harry spojrzał w dół na nowe, wypolerowane buty. Po chwili wahania przytaknął. Perspektywa podróży na ulicę Pokątną nie przedstawiała się tak zachęcająco jak jeszcze dwa dni temu. Racjonalna część umysłu mówiła mu, że prawdopodobnie niepotrzebnie się martwi, ale wątpliwości i tak pozostały. Co jeśli ktoś go rozpozna? Albo wpadnie na przyjaciół i przez przypadek powie coś, czego nie powinien?

— Wszystko będzie dobrze — zapewnił Snape. — Nawet jeśli twoi przyjaciele odniosą wrażenie, że rozmawiacie ze sobą nie po raz pierwszy, stwierdzą po prostu, że jesteście pokrewnymi duszami. Czasem tak się zdarza, że poznajemy kogoś zupełnie nowego, a wydaje nam się, jakbyśmy się znali całe życie. Musisz jedynie pilnować gestów i tego, co mówisz.

Harry westchnął ciężko. Opanowywanie pewnych przyzwyczajeń sprawiało mu zdecydowaną trudność. Przez kilka ostatnich dni Snape wciąż go upominał. Nawet jeśli część dawnego zachowania znikła wraz z nowym wyglądem (zauważył na przykład, że w nowym ciele dużo naturalniej siedzi się lub stoi w pewien określony sposób), to jednak nic nie mógł poradzić na przygryzanie wargi, mierzwienie włosów czy wzruszanie jednym ramieniem. Jasną stroną tej sytuacji było to, że poważny problem stanowiłoby dopiero zachowanie wszystkich dawnych przyzwyczajeń. Tych kilku prawdopodobnie i tak nikt nie zauważy. No może oprócz Hermiony, dodał ponuro w myślach.

Tymczasem zaskoczyło go, że pomimo tylu zmian czuł się _dobrze_ we własnej skórze, nawet jeśli wciąż nie mógł przyzwyczaić się do oglądania w lustrze nieznajomej twarzy i słuchania głosu, który nabrał większej głębi i nieco innej barwy. Koniec końców Harry zrozumiał, dlaczego proces przemiany trwał tak długo. Gdyby nastąpiło to w ciągu jednego dnia, przeżyłby prawdziwą traumę. Samo wyobrażenie tego wywoływało ciarki.

Snape wskazał na miseczkę stojącą na gzymsie i Harry, rad nierad, chwycił garść proszku Fiuu. Następnie wrzucił go do ognia i wkroczył w płomienie.

— Dziurawy Kocioł! — zawołał.

Świat zawirował w karuzeli barw i świście powietrza, kiedy pędził z zawrotną prędkością przez kolejne kominki. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze, więc zamknął oczy i dla pewności bardziej przycisnął łokcie do boków. Kiedy kominek go wypluł, niemal rozpłaszczył się na podłodze, ale w porę ktoś chwycił go za ramię.

— Wszystko w porządku?

Harry uniósł głowę i spojrzał w prostoduszną twarz barmana.

— Um… t-tak? — wyjąkał, sprawdzając, czy na pewno wszystko znajduje się na swoim miejscu.

Kominek rozbłysnął zielenią i z paleniska wystąpił Snape. Po zobaczeniu barmana skinął głową na powitanie.

— Dzień dobry, Tom. Alan, wszystko w porządku?

Łysy barman uniósł obie brwi w zdziwieniu i przyszpilił chłopca spojrzeniem, sprawiając, że Harry przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę.

— Moje nieba, czyżby…?

Kącik ust Snape'a uniósł się lekko.

— W rzeczy samej — odparł spokojnie. — Alan, to jest Tom, właściciel Dziurawego Kotła. Tom, to Alan, mój syn.

Dźwięcząca w głosie duma sprawiła, że przez sekundę Harry wpatrywał się w Snape'a z rozdziawioną buzią, ale szybko skarcił się za głupotę. Snape nie byłby szpiegiem, gdyby nie potrafił grać.

— Miło mi pana poznać — powitał Harry grzecznie.

— Mnie również, chłopcze. — Następnie barman zwrócił się do Snape'a. — Nie wiedziałem, że masz syna.

— To samo mógłbym powiedzieć o sobie… — mruknął Snape z ponurym sarkazmem, ale głośno dodał: — Wybacz, ale spieszymy się. Prawdopodobnie w pierwszym tygodniu września skuszę się na kieliszek whisky. Przy tak dużym zaopatrzeniu szkoły zawsze są jakieś pomyłki i potem trzeba korygować zamówienie u Sluga i Jiggersa.

Barman klasnął w ręce i wyszczerzył zęby, powracając za kontuar.

— Ależ oczywiście. Do widzenia, profesorze Snape.

Wyszli na podwórze. Snape stuknął różdżką w odpowiednią cegłę. Przejście otworzyło się, ukazując jak zwykle gwarną i pełną niesamowitości ulicę Pokątną. Harry wykręcał szyję, chcąc zobaczyć wszystko naraz. Choć znał to miejsce bardzo dobrze, liczne stragany i magiczne szyldy przykuwały uwagę. Tym razem jednak coś tu zdecydowanie nie pasowało. Czarodzieje zmierzali w pośpiechu od sklepu do sklepu, wodząc oczami lękliwie, jakby w obawie, że nagle ktoś zaatakuje ich zza pleców.

Zauważywszy zmarszczone czoło Harry'ego, Snape wskazał na najbliższą witrynę, gdzie wisiał plakat z ruchomą podobizną jednego ze zbiegłych śmierciożerców.

— Po ataku na ministerstwo i wtargnięciu do Azkabanu ludzie przestali czuć się bezpiecznie. Czarny Pan powrócił, a słudzy są u jego boku. To wystarczający powód do strachu.

Wkrótce natrafili na aptekarnię i mężczyzna dał znak, że zatrzymają się w niej na chwilę. Dzwonek przy drzwiach zabrzęczał, gdy przekroczyli próg. Harry wstrzymał oddech, kiedy w jego nozdrza wdarł się ostry zapach ziół i składników do eliksirów. Na półkach rozpościerały się szczurze łapki, wątroby jaszczurek, żabie oczy, różnokolorowe pazury, wysuszone skóry węży i wiele innych. Wiedziony makabryczną ciekawością zajrzał do beczułki, w której pływało coś różowego oraz oślizgłego. Kiedy rozpoznał mózgi, natychmiast zadrżał i odwrócił wzrok.

Ponieważ Snape stał przy kontuarze, zajęty negocjowaniem cen smoczej krwi i łusek szyszkowców olbrzymich [2], z nudów Harry okrążył sklep. Większość ingrediencji była absolutnie odrażająca, ale od czasu do czasu znajdował coś na tyle interesującego, że nie potrafił powstrzymać się od dziabnięcia weń palcem. Właśnie przyglądał się czemuś, co podejrzanie przypominało skórę bazyliszka, gdy usłyszał swoje imię. Widząc, że Snape dobił targu, posłusznie podążył za nim na zalaną słońcem ulicę.

To było bardzo dziwne doświadczenie — zwyczajnie iść ulicą ze świadomością, że nie muszą obawiać się ataku. Rola Snape'a gwarantowała im bezpieczeństwo, ale mimo to Harry wolał wrócić do domu bez żadnych niespodzianek. Nie wiedział, jak zareagowałby, gdyby nagle na ulicy Pokątnej aportował się Voldemort wraz ze śmierciożercami.

Myśli te natychmiast uleciały z jego głowy, gdy dostrzegł sklep z markowym sprzętem do quidditcha. Zwolnił wiedziony jakąś nienazwaną siłą. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy stanął przed wystawą, łowiąc każdy detal Błyskawicy — od wypolerowanej rączki po idealnie proste witki. Wciąż była najlepszą miotłą świata.

Nagle poczuł na ramieniu dłoń Snape'a.

— Przepraszam, ja tylko… — pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem.

— Nic nie szkodzi. — Snape pochylił się nad jego ramieniem, jakby chcąc zobaczyć Błyskawicę z bliska, i dodał cicho: — Twoja ostatnia miotła została zniszczona podczas ucieczki, prawda? — Harry nagle zrozumiał, że mężczyzna udawał zainteresowanie, żeby uniknąć podsłuchania przez przechodniów. — Kupienie nowej miotły nie byłoby problemem, jednak nie będziesz mógł w tym roku grać.

Harry spojrzał na Snape'a osłupiały. Wpierw nie wierzył, że mężczyzna rozważał kupienie nowej miotły, a potem dotarła do niego dalsza część zdania.

— A-ale dlaczego? — wykrztusił.

Tylko w powietrzu czuł się prawdziwie wolny. Nie wyobrażał sobie teraz jedynie obserwować, jak grają inni.

— Ponieważ nie posiadasz pełnej sprawności i byłoby to niebezpieczne. Wciąż przyłapuję cię na tym, jak się potykasz albo jak coś wypada ci z rąk.

— Ale na pewno jest jakiś sposób! — zaprotestował żarliwie. — Jakiś czar, który przykleiłby mnie do miotły albo uniemożliwił upadek.

— Po co są tłuczki? — zapytał nagle Snape.

Przez moment zabrakło Harry'emu słów. Dlaczego Snape zadaje tak oczywiste pytanie?

— Żeby zrzucić graczy z miotły i tym samym utrudnić zdobycie kafla albo znicza.

— Dokładnie. Zatem każdy czar uniemożliwiający to jest sprzeczny z regulaminem. Ponadto _przyklejenie_, jak to nazwałeś, nie rozwiązuje problemu kontroli nad miotłą. Równie dobrze możesz wpaść na innego ucznia albo rozbić się o ziemię _razem z miotłą_.

Harry wbił wzrok w wystawę, starając się zapanować nad tym okropnym uczuciem, które wezbrało w gardle. Los rzeczywiście był podły. Z kilku drobnych radości, jakie mu pozostały, i to musiał odebrać. Nawet gdyby Snape nie kupił mu miotły — co zresztą Harry zakładał od samego początku — zawsze pozostawało pożyczenie jednej ze szkolnych. Teraz natomiast okazało się, że _w ogóle_ nie będzie mógł latać — ani na swojej, ani na pożyczonej.

Dalszą drogę spędzili w milczeniu, mijając kolejne sklepy i stragany. Całe wyposażenie, wymagane do rozpoczęcia nowego roku szkolnego, zostało zamówione przez sowią pocztę, więc Harry'emu brakowało wyłącznie różdżki. Nie musiał nawet odwiedzać Madame Malkin, bo dzień wcześniej ponownie przybył krawiec Snape'a, tym razem w celu dopasowania szkolnych szat i uzupełnienia zimowej garderoby. O dziwo, pan Whitby zachowywał się, jakby nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał sławnego Harry'ego Pottera. Jedynym wyjaśnieniem tej ewidentnej luki w pamięci, jakie przychodziło Harry'emu do głowy, było to, że Snape ma z nią coś wspólnego.

Po krótkim przystanku w Magicznej Menażerii i kupieniu przysmaku dla Hedwigi stanęli przed maleńkim sklepem Ollivandera. Wyglądał dokładnie tak jak cztery lata temu. Złuszczone, złote litery zdobiły szyld nad drzwiami, a wewnątrz było zupełnie pusto, jeśli nie liczyć krzesła z wysokim oparciem i pudełek piętrzących się od podłogi do sufitu.

— Dzień dobry — powitał ich znajomy głos. Srebrzyste oczy spojrzały przenikliwie na Harry'ego, by po kilku sekundach przenieść się na Snape'a. — W czym mogę pomóc?

— Tego roku Alan dołączy do Hogwartu i potrzebuje nowej różdżki. Wcześniejsza została złamana podczas upadku z miotły.

— Mają ją państwo przy sobie? — zapytał Ollivander, a jego oczy spoczęły ponownie na Harrym, jakby oczekując, że za moment ową różdżkę pokaże.

Kiedy Snape sięgnął za pazuchę z wyraźnym zamiarem, serce Harry'ego skoczyło do gardła. Snape nie może posiadać jego zniszczonej różdżki, prawda? A nawet jeśli jakimś cudem ją znalazł, oznaczałoby to, że Ollivander natychmiast rozpozna, do kogo należy!

Jednak wyciągnięta przez niego różdżka nie miała jedenastu cali i nie była wykonana z ostrokrzewu.

— Hm… — mruknął Ollivander, ostrożnie ujmując dwa końce połączone wyłącznie cienkim włókienkiem. — Z przykrością muszę stwierdzić, że ma pan rację, profesorze Snape. Pański syn będzie potrzebował nowej różdżki. Rdzeń jest uszkodzony, a tego nie da się naprawić. — Zbliżył różdżkę do twarzy i przesunął długim palcem po rączce. — Tak, dzieło Gregorowicza. Dziesięć cali, jesion, włos z grzywy sfinksa.

Następnie wszystko potoczyło się jak podczas pierwszej wizyty. Ollivander zapytał, która ręka ma moc, taśma pobrała pomiary, a potem podawał różdżki do wypróbowania. Niestety i tym razem Harry próbował i próbował, ale żadna nie była odpowiednia — albo reagowała awersją, albo nie działała, albo też czarodziej zabierał ją, mrucząc „nie, nie…", zanim Harry zdążył machnąć. Po godzinie, kiedy wokół nich urosły stosy wypróbowanych różdżek, pan Ollivander był w rozterce, a Harry czuł ogromne rozczarowanie.

— Przyznam, że już kilka razy miałem podobną sytuację, ale ostatecznie zawsze udawało się znaleźć odpowiednią różdżkę. Tym razem obawiam się jednak, że nie posiadam takiej, która byłaby chętna wybrać pana Alana.

Czarodziej wydawał się bardzo zaniepokojony tym faktem.

— Czy można wykonać różdżkę na zamówienie? — zapytał Snape. — Może to będzie właściwe wyjście?

— Jak najbardziej. Niemniej problem może tkwić w wyborze rdzenia. Używamy tylko rogów jednorożca, piór feniksa i smoczych serc… — Nagle oczy Ollivandera rozszerzyły się do komicznych rozmiarów. Z nowym wigorem ruszył do wystawy, gdzie na wyblakłej poduszce leżała samotna różdżka [3]. Harry usłyszał, jak czarodziej mruczy do siebie: — Czemu wcześniej o tym nie pomyślałem…

Ollivander podniósł ostrożnie różdżkę. Przypominała kość słoniową, a na jej rączce widniały dziwne znaki.

— Liczy niemal dwa i pół tysiąca lat i jest jedną z pierwszych różdżek, jaką wykonali Ollivanderowie. Przez tak długi czas nie znajdywała właściciela, że w końcu stała się jedynie eksponatem. Założyciel sklepu, Marcus Ollivander, tworzył wtedy z przeróżnych magicznych stworzeń. Gryfów, wiwern, a nawet bazyliszków. Ta jest wykonana z osiki, ma dokładnie dwanaście cali i rdzeń z pióra pegaza. Pegazy to potężne stworzenia, ale również niezwykle szlachetne — są szybkie i wytrzymałe, a jednocześnie przyjacielskie i łagodne. Potrafią uzdrowić śmiertelnie chorego człowieka, jeśli zasłuży sobie na ich miłość. Jednak rzadko darzą zaufaniem i oddają swoje serce. Może dlatego różdżka nie znalazła właściciela. Jeśli będzie komuś służyć, to tylko jednemu czarodziejowi. W obcych rękach stanie się zaledwie kawałkiem drewna. Wątpię nawet, czy w razie przegranej w pojedynku rozpozna innego właściciela niż tego, którego wybrała na samym początku.

— A te znaki? — zapytał Harry.

Nigdy wcześniej nie widział różdżki wykonanej w ten sposób, na dodatek tak pięknie.

— Celtyckie symbole. — Czarodziej obrócił powoli różdżkę. — Zobacz, jest ich pięć, co nie jest bez znaczenia. O ile czwórka przedstawia cztery elementy wszechświata, jak chociażby cztery żywioły czy cztery pory roku, o tyle piąty element je jednoczy. Razem są źródłem mocy, która może zostać wykorzystana przez ludzki umysł. — Długi palec wskazał pierwszy symbol, a przynajmniej tak się Harry'emu wydawało, bo ciężko było powiedzieć, gdzie znaki się zaczynały, a gdzie kończyły. — Pierwsza to quaternara, plecionka tarczy. Symbolizuje ochronę, ale ponieważ ma otwarte ścieżki, oznacza również podróż. Celtyccy wojownicy dekorowali nią własne tarcze. Druga to plecionka wieczności i symbolizuje zwycięstwo życia nad śmiercią. Trzecia to triquetra, inaczej trzy jedności. Przedstawia nierozerwalną więź. Łączy przeszłość, teraźniejszość i przyszłość, a także kreację, trwanie i destrukcję. Czwarta nazywa się triskelion. Jej wygląd opiera się na koncepcji ruchu, bo symbolizuje działanie i rozwój. Ostatnia natomiast znana jest jako drzewo życia lub węzeł dara, ponieważ „doire" w języku irlandzkim znaczy „dębowe drzewo". Miała szczególne znaczenie w czasach największej próby, kiedy trzeba było wykazać się wewnętrzną siłą, odwagą i męstwem. — Ollivander uniósł wzrok znad różdżki. — Podsumowując, razem stają się potężnym magicznym talizmanem [4].

Nawet Snape sprawiał wrażenie zainteresowanego. Pochylił się nisko, studiując z bliska białą różdżkę.

— W połączeniu z drewnem, rdzeniem i symbolami śmiem twierdzić, że to jedna z najpotężniejszych różdżek, jakie kiedykolwiek zostały wyprodukowane przez Ollivanderów. Niestety nikt nie wydawał się jej wystarczająco godny.

Harry westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem. Skoro różdżka nie znalazła wcześniej wystarczająco godnego czarodzieja, nie było szans, żeby wybrała akurat jego. Może polubiłaby Merlina albo Dumbledore'a — kogoś mądrego, szlachetnego, odważnego i potężnego — ale z pewnością nie Harry'ego.

Jednak Ollivander wyciągnął ku niemu różdżkę i chłopiec nie miał innego wyboru, jak ją chwycić.

Gdy tylko czubki palców dotknęły białego drewna, poczuł przyjemne ciepło, a przez jego ciało przemknęła nieopisana radość. Roześmiał się, gdy z końca różdżki wytrysnęły złote i srebrne iskry, oświetlając cały sklep. Czuł się tak, jakby odzyskał utraconego przyjaciela albo znalazł coś niezwykle cennego — cenniejszego od skarbów skrytych w podziemiach Gringotta, a już na pewno cenniejszego niż wszystkie miotły świata.

Kiedy spojrzał na Ollivandera, w oczach czarodzieja błyszczały łzy wzruszenia.

— Cudownie, cudownie! Ten dzień przejdzie w mojej rodzinie do historii. Dwa i pół tysiąca lat! Nie sądziłem, że dożyję tej chwili. Naprawdę nie sądziłem. Nie do wiary. No, no, no, panie Snape, z pewnością można spodziewać się po panu wielkich rzeczy! Być może nawet zmieni pan bieg historii.

Dreszcz przebiegł po plecach Harry'ego. Ollivander nie był daleki od prawdy. Jeśli jakimś cudem uda się mu kiedyś pokonać Voldemorta, zdecydowanie będzie to można nazwać zmianą biegu historii.

Snape zapłacił Ollivanderowi pięćdziesiąt galeonów, o dziesięć więcej niż ten zażądał, twierdząc, że taka różdżka wymaga swojej ceny. Zaaferowany czarodziej odprowadził ich do drzwi, kłaniając się w pas na pożegnanie.

Harry ostrożnie schował nowy nabytek do kieszeni szaty i westchnął szczęśliwie. Miał nową różdżkę i do tego nie byle jaką.

Snape spojrzał na niego i kąciki jego ust uniosły się w uśmiechu.

— Muszę stwierdzić, że to było niezwykłe.

Harry przytaknął w pełnej zgodzie.

— Do tej pory nie wierzę, że różdżka wybrała właśnie mnie. Byłem pewny, że wyjdę ze sklepu z pustymi rękami.

— Według mojej wiedzy różdżki wykonane z osiki posiadają wybitny potencjał magiczny i są idealne zarówno do walki ofensywnej, jak i defensywnej. Przykładowo w osiemnastowiecznych klubach pojedynków posiadano różdżki wykonane wyłącznie z osiki. Nie dość, że ładnie wyglądają, to jeszcze w razie ataku przez wampira mogą posłużyć jako kołek do przebicia serca. Mimo że jestem przeciwny używaniu różdżek w tak niegodny sposób, z pewnością nie zawahałbym się dźgnąć nią wampira w akcie desperacji. Jestem przekonany, że będzie ci dobrze służyć.

Harry wlepił rozszerzone oczy w Snape'a. Nigdy nie wpadłby na to, by użyć różdżki w taki sposób, choć po zastanowieniu miało to sens. W trzeciej klasie przerabiali wampiry, więc doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że potrafią być równie niebezpieczne co wilkołaki podczas pełni. Ponieważ czarodzieje polegali na różdżce, Remus nauczył ich zaklęć pozwalających utrzymać głodnego wampira na dystans, ale Harry wiedział, że teoria nie zawsze sprawdza się w praktyce. Wtedy rzeczywiście posiadanie pod ręką osinowego kołka może uratować życie. Problem polegał na tym, że żaden normalny czarodziej nie nosił go w torebce, tak na wszelki wypadek.

Był tak zaabsorbowany własnymi myślami, że nie zwracał uwagi na to, co się wokół niego dzieje. Powietrze zostało wydarte z jego płuc, kiedy z całą siłą zderzył się z czymś miękkim, a jednocześnie nieustępliwym. W porę Snape złapał go za ramię, ratując przed zwaleniem z nóg. Zdezorientowany Harry wydukał krótkie „dzięki". Przed nim, wśród rozrzuconych na bruku książek, zobaczył burzę brązowych loków, która mogła należeć tylko do jednej osoby.

_Hermiona._

Harry stał jak spetryfikowany, gdy przyjaciółka wrzucała do torby kolejne książki. Snape ścisnął jego ramię ostrzegawczo.

— Panno Granger, proszę na przyszłość patrzeć przed siebie! — Głos Snape'a przeciął powietrze jak brzytwa.

Hermiona podniosła torbę i z przerażeniem spojrzała na górującego przed nią nauczyciela.

— Bardzo przepraszam, panie profesorze. Naprawdę nie wiem, jak mogłam nie zauważyć… Słowo daję… Wszystko w porządku? — zwróciła się do Harry'ego, który wciąż będąc oszołomionym, jedynie kiwnął głową. Dziewczyna wyciągnęła dłoń. — Chyba się nie znamy. Nazywam się Hermiona Granger.

Harry uścisnął dłoń i wykrztusił:

— Alan. Alan Snape.

Brązowe oczy rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu i z ust dziewczyny wydobyło się krótkie „och". Spojrzała na Snape'a, a potem na Harry'ego, jakby próbowała ich porównać.

— Nie wiedziałam… To znaczy nie przypuszczałam, że ma pan… no właśnie...

Zakłopotana Hermiona, która nie wie, co powiedzieć, była tak rzadkim zjawiskiem, że Harry od razu się uśmiechnął.

— Nie sprawia takiego wrażenia, prawda? — zażartował, dostając od Snape'a kolejne ostrzeżenie, na co miał ochotę wywrócić oczami.

Hermiona zarumieniła się jeszcze bardziej, ale widząc pochmurną minę mężczyzny, szybko zmieniła temat.

— Nie pamiętam cię z Hogwartu. Uczęszczasz do którejś z zagranicznych szkół?

Harry od razu poznał, że przyjaciółka umiera z ciekawości, by zapytać „dlaczego nie do Hogwartu?". Wszak Snape jest tam profesorem, a sam Hogwart miał sławę na cały świat. Jednak dobre maniery i obawa przed gniewem Snape'a powściągnęły jej pragnienie zdobycia wiedzy.

— Pobierałem prywatną edukację. Ale w tym roku idę do Hogwartu. Długa historia.

— Na pewno ci się u nas spodoba. Sama nie mogę się już doczekać pierwszego września! — Nagle dojrzała coś w oddali. Na szczęście byli to tylko państwo Granger. Harry nie wiedział, jak poradziłby sobie, gdyby zjawili się jeszcze Ron i reszta Weasleyów. Owszem, tęsknił za nimi, ale kompletnie nie wiedział, jak odnaleźć się w skórze Alana Snape'a. — No to do zobaczenia w pociągu. Do widzenia, profesorze.

Harry pomachał jej na pożegnanie.

Snape nie odpowiedział, choć nie spuszczał z Hermiony wzroku, dopóki nie zniknęła w tłumie.

— Mogłeś jej odpowiedzieć — burknął Harry, zły na tak niegrzeczne potraktowanie przyjaciółki.

Snape prychnął.

— Nigdy nie lubiłem panny Wiem-To-Wszystko. Straszna z niej mądrala, która pragnie być w centrum uwagi.

— Gdybyś naprawdę znał Hermionę, nie mówiłbyś tak.

Na te słowa Snape jedynie mruknął niezobowiązująco.

Wkrótce zostawili za sobą Pokątną. Przez dłuższy czas szli ulicami mugolskiej części Londynu, aż trafili na niezbyt zachęcająco wyglądającą alejkę, która znajdowała się wśród niskich, obdrapanych biurowców.

— Wskakuj — nakazał Snape, wskazując na czerwoną budkę telefoniczną. Brakowało w niej kilku szyb, a aparat telefoniczny wisiał krzywo, jakby ktoś usilnie próbował go oderwać.

Nieco zbity z tropu wszedł do środka. Snape wcisnął się obok i chwycił za słuchawkę. Następnie wykręcił numer sześć, dwa, cztery, cztery, dwa.

— M-A-G-I-A — skomentował Snape. — Hasło otwierające przejście do ministerstwa.

Z wnętrza aparatu rozległ się chłodny żeński głos:

— Witamy w Ministerstwie Magii. Proszę podać imię, nazwisko i sprawę.

Snape udzielił wymaganej informacji i szczelina, która zwykle zwraca monety, wypluła dwie srebrne plakietki. Przypięli je sobie do piersi.

— Szanowny interesancie, przypominamy o konieczności poddania się kontroli osobistej i okazania różdżki do rejestracji przy stanowisku ochrony, które mieści się w końcu atrium.

Podłoga budki telefonicznej zadygotała i zaczęli opadać. Chodnik przesuwał się w górę, aż zostali pochłonięci przez ciemność, ale niedługo potem u ich stóp pojawił się pasek złotego światła, który rozszerzał się, z wolna ukazując imponującej wielkości hol z wypolerowaną posadzką z ciemnego drewna.

— Ministerstwo Magii życzy państwu miłego dnia — oznajmił kobiecy głos.

Drzwi otworzyły się i Harry okręcał głowę, chcąc przyjrzeć się wszystkiemu naraz: sufitowi z lśniącymi, nieustannie zmieniającymi się symbolami; kominkom, z których co parę sekund ze świstem wynurzała się nowa postać; fontannie z posągami centaura, goblina i skrzata domowego wpatrujących się z zachwytem w dwóch czarodziejów, a także ubranemu w różnokolorowe szaty tłumowi, który zmierzał ku złotym wrotom w drugim końcu holu[4].

— Tędy — powiedział Snape, kierując się do biurka, nad którym wisiała tabliczka z napisem: OCHRONA.

Kiedy zostali zeskanowani prętem przypominającym antenę samochodową, a ich różdżki zmierzono na mosiężnej wadze o jednej szalce, przeszli do mniejszego holu, gdzie znajdowało się kilkanaście wind. Nie minęło wiele czasu, aż krata najbliższej z nich rozsunęła się i w milczeniu zjechali w dół, ku Departamentowi Czarodziejskiej Rodziny mieszczącemu się na czwartym piętrze.

Na końcu korytarza przywitał ich Dumbledore i zaprowadził do sali pachnącej pergaminem, w której wszędzie piętrzyły się szuflady. Dyrektor machnął różdżką i jedna z nich rozbłysła na złoto. Wyłowił właściwą teczkę, a następnie wskazał na dwa fotele stojące przy mahoniowym biurku.

— Severusie, wypełnij tutaj.

Harry zerknął na pergamin, który Dumbledore położył przed Snape'em. Był to długi formularz z mnóstwem rubryk, a wszystkie dotyczyły Harry'ego — jego poprzedniego oraz nowego imienia i nazwiska, daty urodzenia, danych dotyczących rodziców, informacji o żyjących i nieżyjących członkach rodziny, chrzestnych, a nawet opiekunach, którzy mieliby przejąć opiekę w razie nagłej śmierci rodzica.

Widząc, kogo Snape wymienił w ostatniej rubryce, Harry rozdziawił usta.

— Kiedy z nimi rozmawiałeś?

Snape utkwił w nim ciemne spojrzenie.

— Nie rozmawiałem, ale nie wybrałbym ich, gdybym nie był pewny, że przyjmą cię bez protestu. Wiem, że wiele dla ciebie znaczą, a także mam świadomość, że uczucia te są odwzajemnione. To jest moja wola — postukał palcem w rubrykę z imionami Molly i Artura — a nasze rodziny łączą więzy krwi, nawet jeśli odległe. Dodatkowo przeznaczyłem wystarczającą sumę pieniędzy na twoje utrzymanie, żeby aspekt finansowy nie stanowił problemu. Nikt nie będzie miał prawa zakwestionować mojego wyboru.

— Czy to naprawdę konieczne? — zapytał Harry. — To znaczy nie spodziewasz się umrzeć, prawda?

To było dziwne, ale myśl ta powodowała osobliwe uczucie w żołądku Harry'ego. Pomimo burzliwego miesiąca i braku sympatii do Snape'a uświadomił sobie, że jest już zmęczony zmianami. Weasleyowie z pewnością przyjęliby go z otwartymi ramionami, ale znowu musiałby dostosowywać się do nowej sytuacji. Z drugiej strony tęsknił za rodzinnym ciepłem, które zawsze czuł, będąc w towarzystwie Weasleyów, więc nie potrafił zrozumieć, czemu nagle myśl o wyprowadzeniu się z Prince Manor zaczęła napawać go obawą. A może zwyczajnie martwił się tym, co powie Ron na fakt, że jest synem Snape'a? Ron zawsze był w gorącej wodzie kąpany. No i jak zareagują Molly i Artur? Czy będą traktować go inaczej?

Snape wzruszył ramionami.

— Trwa wojna. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co się stanie.

Po tym nastąpiła cisza wypełniona skrobaniem pióra. W końcu mężczyzna złożył podpis i wskazał Harry'emu miejsce do zrobienia tego samego. W momencie, w którym atrament wsiąkł w pergamin po postawieniu ostatniej litery nowego nazwiska, teczka leżąca na biurku zadygotała. Pyknęło i obok pojawiła się druga, podpisana _Alan Snape_.

— To miało tak zrobić? — zapytał Harry niepewnie.

Dumbledore zaśmiał się.

— Spójrz sam — powiedział, przesuwając ku niemu teczkę.

W środku znajdowały się wszystkie dane na jego temat: karta chorobowa, oceny uzyskane pod koniec każdego roku edukacji (nawet ucząc się prywatnie, musiałby być co roku egzaminowany przez najbliższą szkołę), dane dotyczące rodziców, czy też miejsca obecnego zamieszkania (Spinner's End). Zauważył jednak, że kilku informacji brakuje. Nigdzie na przykład nie widział ani śladu nazwiska Potter, więc w rubryce, gdzie powinna widnieć Lily Potter jako jego mama, było jedynie puste miejsce. Mimo to nie wyglądało to podejrzanie, raczej jak przeoczenie, i tylko ktoś bardzo wnikliwy mógłby stwierdzić, że coś jest nie tak.

— Zwykle wszystkie nowe teczki lądują od razu tam — wytłumaczył Dumbledore, wskazując na piętrzące się szuflady — ale dzięki mojej małej sztuczce przekierowałem ją tutaj. Jakiś czas temu poradziłem Severusowi utajnić twoje akta, dzięki czemu — wskazał na teczkę z nazwiskiem Harry Potter — nikt nie będzie miał do nich dostępu. Ponieważ nazwisko Snape nie jest utajnione, w chwili zmiany nazwiska powstała nowa teczka. Innymi słowy zupełnie nowy obywatel.

Harry dał znak, że rozumie. Już wcześniej Snape wszystko mu wyjaśnił. Wiedział więc o możliwości utajnienia danych i dlaczego takie prawo wprowadzono, a także kto sprawuje pieczę nad utajnionymi aktami. Podczas ubiegłej wojny miało to uchronić czarodziejów posiadających wątpliwy status krwi przed prześladowaniami. Tylko urzędujący dyrektor Hogwartu i Naczelni Magowie Wizengamotu mieli do nich dostęp, a nawet ich obowiązywała tajemnica.

Z ciekawości otworzył drugą teczkę i rzeczywiście — tutaj znajdowało się więcej informacji, w tym drzewo genealogiczne potwierdzające jego status krwi oraz adnotacja o zmianie imienia i nazwiska. Harry zdecydował się pozostać przy propozycji Snape'a, choć poprosił, żeby na drugie imię mieć Harold, co po zdrobnieniu będzie oznaczało tyle, co Harry. Ponieważ nazywał się tak dziadek Nobiliusa Snape'a, tradycja została zachowana, nawet jeśli był czarodziejem półkrwi.

Kiedy wszystkie formalności zostały spełnione, a teczki wylądowały w odpowiednich szufladach, pożegnali się z Dumbledore'em i ruszyli korytarzem, by powrócić do atrium i tam siecią Fiuu przedostać się do Prince Manor.

Za zakrętem jednak czekała na Harry'ego bardzo nieprzyjemna niespodzianka.

Zimne stalowe oczy spoczęły na nim, a wyniosłe rysy twarzy i platyna włosów wyłoniły się z półmroku pochodni niczym przywołane prosto z koszmarów.

Przed nim stał Lucjusz Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Koniec rozdziału dwudziestego<strong>

* * *

><p>[1] 1 cal = 2,5 cm.<p>

[2] Ta nietypowa nazwa nie jest wynikiem mojej wyobraźni. Te zwierzęta naprawdę istnieją. Są to jaszczurki z rodziny jaszczurek kolczastych. Sięgają czterdziestu centymetrów długości i żyją w południowej Afryce.

[3] Na wystawie rzeczywiście znajdowała się różdżka, co zostało wspomniane w pierwszym tomie. Ja jedynie dopisałam do niej historię.

[4] Plecionki, o których mowa w opowiadaniu, zostały przedstawione na ilustracji na: magia-przynaleznosci .blogspot .com (po usunięciu spacji).

[5] Na potrzeby tego rozdziału część informacji, w tym wypowiedzi aparatu, zaczerpnęłam z tomu „Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa".


	21. Malfoyowie

**Pomoc merytoryczna: **Jasmin Kain.** Beta: **Izzie.

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 21. Malfoyowie<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~<strong>

_Czym w końcu jest kłamstwo? Prawdą w masce._

— George Byron

**~oOo~**

* * *

><p>Serce waliło mu w piersi, a stopy przywarły do podłogi, gdy sparaliżowany wpatrywał się w Malfoya. Nagle koniec laski opadł na posadzkę, a stukot rozbrzmiał nienaturalnie głośno w pustym korytarzu, przerywając stupor, i wszelka racjonalna myśl uciekła z głowy Harry'ego. Zanim zdążył się zastanowić nad tym, co robi, sięgnął do kieszeni po różdżkę. Ledwie jednak dotknął drewna koniuszkami palców, dłoń Snape'a zacisnęła się na jego prawym ramieniu, zapobiegając katastrofie.<p>

— Lucjuszu — powitał Snape, skupiając na sobie uwagę arystokraty. — Właśnie zmierzaliśmy do atrium. Zechcesz nam towarzyszyć czy masz może coś ważnego do załatwienia?

— Właściwie to już skończyłem — odparł mężczyzna.

Snape przeniósł wzrok na prawo, gdzie na drzwiach złote litery układały się w napis „Rada Nadzorcza".

— Kolejna petycja? — zgadł, na co Malfoy skinął głową.

Razem ruszyli w kierunku wind. Harry czuł się oszołomiony całą sytuacją i nie bardzo był świadom tego, co się wokół niego dzieje. Snape, z dłonią wciąż oplatającą jego ramię, praktycznie ciągnął go za sobą.

— Czyżby nie podobał ci się wybór nowego nauczyciela obrony? — zagadnął Snape jakiś czas później lekko rozbawionym tonem, świadczącym o tym, że co roku odbywali tę samą rozmowę.

— Nigdy mi się nie podobał. Kandydatury pozostawiają wiele do życzenia, ale to nie znaczy, że Dumbledore może robić, co mu się żywnie podoba. Wystąpiłem też z propozycją zwolnienia tego bezużytecznego ducha. Niestety zdaniem reszty członków rady trzeba ciąć koszty, a że duchy nie potrzebują pensji... Słowo daję, gdyby Narcyza nie uparła się trzymać Draco blisko domu, już dawno przeniósłbym go do Durmstrangu. Czasami nawet kusi mnie, by samemu złożyć aplikację, chociażby tylko po to, by zobaczyć minę Dumbledore'a na jej widok. Myślisz, że zaryzykowałby gniew rady, odrzucając ją na rzecz jakiegoś mieszańca?

— Z pewnością. Ale ty jako nauczyciel? Ciężko mi to sobie wyobrazić.

— Tak, tak, zbyt plebejskie zajęcie jak dla Malfoya — skonstatował Lucjusz wyniośle.

Głośne podzwanianie i zgrzytanie oznajmiło nadejście windy. Kraty rozsunęły się i weszli do środka. Oprócz nich jedynym pasażerem był niski, korpulentny czarodziej z nosem tkwiącym w książce. Kilka fioletowych samolocików leniwie krążyło nad jego głową, rozpraszając światło z lampy wiszącej u sufitu. Ciągłe migotanie wywoływało wrażenie, jakby nagle znaleźli się na parkiecie dyskoteki. Harry próbował ukryć się za górującą postacią Snape'a, ale i tak czuł mrowienie na skórze, gdy od czasu do czasu zaciekawione spojrzenie Malfoya wędrowało w jego stronę.

Krata zamknęła się hałaśliwie i winda ruszyła w górę.

— Uważaj — ostrzegł Snape. — Bo uznam, że celowo próbujesz mnie obrazić.

— Nie miałem takiego zamiaru — powiedział Lucjusz z udawaną skruchą. — Wiesz, że szkolną edukację mam w wysokim poważaniu, ale wyobrażasz sobie, co na taki pomysł powiedziałby portret Abraxasa? Nie uciszyłbym jego krzyków przez kolejny miesiąc. Poza tym nie mam cierpliwości do bachorów.

— A kto ma? — zripostował Snape. — Choć jestem nauczycielem, cierpliwość zdecydowanie nie należy do moich cnót.

Najwyraźniej Lucjusz stwierdził, że pora zademonstrować, jak w istocie mało cierpliwości posiada, bo porzucił temat na rzecz kwestii bardziej go interesującej. Harry aż wzdrygnął się na ten okropny, przeciągający sylaby głos, którym Lucjusz zaobserwował jakby od niechcenia:

— My tu gadu, gadu, a zdaje się, że zapomniałeś przedstawić tego nieśmiałego młodzieńca.

— Wolałem mu oszczędzić twoich dociekań najdłużej jak się da — odparł Snape ze znanym sobie sarkazmem.

Winda zatrzymała się. Towarzyszący im czarodziej wysiadł, ani razu nie odrywając wzroku od książki, a za nim, jak kaczątka za mamą kaczką, podążyło kilka samolocików. Kiedy krata wróciła na swoje miejsce, Lucjusz przemówił urażonym, niemal płaczliwym tonem, który bardzo przypominał Harry'emu Draco Malfoya.

— Nie bądź draniem. Od pierwszej chwili zastanawiało mnie, jakie to sprawunki zaprowadziły cię na piętro Departamentu Czarodziejskiej Rodziny.

— Na pewno masz swoje domysły — droczył się Snape.

— Naturalnie, ale żaden domysł nie dorówna niepozostawiającej wątpliwości deklaracji.

Snape pokręcił głową ze zrezygnowaniem, ale jego wąskie usta ułożyły się w lekki uśmiech.

— Lucjuszu, pozwól mi przedstawić mojego syna, Alana Snape'a.

Jasna brew uniosła się w górę z zaintrygowaniem.

— A jednak… Przyznam, że podobieństwo jest niezwykłe. Wszystko wskazuje na krew Prince'ów i Snape'ów. Zastanawia mnie tylko, czemu, na Merlina, nikt nie wiedział, że dorobiłeś się syna? Niemniej — Lucjusz wyciągnął ku Harry'emu opierścienioną dłoń — miło mi pana poznać, panie Snape.

Pomimo wielkich chęci, aby zachowywać się naturalnie i nie zwracać na siebie jeszcze większej uwagi, Harry nie potrafił zmusić się do uściśnięcia dłoni.

Snape westchnął ze zniecierpliwieniem.

— Musisz mu wybaczyć. Nie bez powodu nie chciałem skupiać na nim uwagi. Ale to nie jest temat na rozmowę w windzie — dokończył, gdy krata po raz kolejny się rozsunęła, wpuszczając dwie czarownice w średnim wieku, które trajkotały z przejęciem o nowym artykule zamieszczonym w „Proroku Codziennym".

— Chętnie zatem usłyszę więcej w bardziej dogodnym miejscu. Co powiesz na filiżankę herbaty w Malfoy Manor? Narcyza ucieszy się z twojej wizyty.

W jednej chwili Harry'ego zmroziło, jakby ktoś wylał na niego kubeł zimnej wody, podczas gdy stał na dworze w temperaturze minus dwudziestu stopni. Wbił wzrok w bok głowy Snape'a i powtarzał w myślach jak mantrę: _powiedz nie, powiedz nie, powiedz nie._

Na chwilę czarne oczy spoczęły na Harrym.

— No nie wiem, Lucjuszu. Dzisiaj mamy za sobą długi dzień. To był niemal ostatni dzwonek przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego, by zaopatrzyć się we wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy.

— Ani Narcyza, ani Draco nie darują mi, jeśli stracę okazję do namówienia cię choćby na moment. Wystarczająco często Draco wiercił mi dziurę w brzuchu w tej sprawie.

Snape zastanowił się nad propozycją.

— W porządku, ale naprawdę tylko na chwilę.

Chłodny kobiecy głos obwieścił „atrium".

Harry podążył za Snape'em, mając wrażenie, jakby ziemia usunęła mu się spod stóp. Ledwo zarejestrował, gdzie się kierowali i że stanęli w kolejce do jednego z wielu kominków. Wszystko dochodziło do niego jak z oddali i jedyne, czego był tak naprawdę świadom, to przypływu przeogromnej ulgi, kiedy po słowach „zobaczymy się na miejscu" Lucjusz zniknął w wirze płomieni.

Wciąż roztrzęsiony, z nerwami napiętymi jak postronki, Harry wpatrywał się w miejsce, w którym moment temu lśniła platyna włosów. Perspektywa pójścia do domu Malfoyów sprawiała, że gula podchodziła mu do gardła.

Nie potrafił tego zrobić. Po prostu nie potrafił.

— J-jak m-mogłeś się z-zgodzić?

— Lucjusz jest moim wieloletnim znajomym. Byłoby podejrzane, gdybym odmówił. Nawet jeśli wymigałbym się, twierdząc, że w domu czeka na mnie niedokończony eliksir, dostalibyśmy zaproszenie na jutro, a wtedy Narcyza chciałaby zjeść z nami obiad, co oznaczałoby większą ilość czasu spędzoną w towarzystwie Lucjusza.

— To pozwól mi wrócić do domu — powiedział gorączkowo Harry, chwytając dłonie Snape'a i potrząsając nimi w rozpaczliwej próbie sprawienia, żeby _zrozumiał_. — Możesz iść beze mnie.

— Lucjusz zaprosił nas _obu_. Łatwo wytłumaczę twoje nietypowe zachowanie, ale nie możesz _nie iść_.

Harry okręcił się na pięcie. W tym momencie nie potrafił patrzeć na Snape'a. Przejechał dłonią przez włosy z frustracji, czując w kącikach oczu pieczenie.

— Dasz sobie radę — kontynuował Snape. — Po krótkiej rozmowie Draco z pewnością zaciągnie cię do swojego pokoju, zostawiając nas, dorosłych, w spokoju, żebyśmy mogli kontynuować nudne posiedzenie przy herbacie.

Harry prychnął. Wielka mu zachęta. Spędzanie czasu z najbardziej znienawidzoną osobą z całej szkoły.

— Super popołudnie — zadrwił. — Herbatka z sadystą, który torturował mnie prawie do śmierci. Co będzie następne? Niedzielny obiad z Voldemortem?

Snape odwrócił go gwałtownie za ramię i wysyczał gniewnie:

— Ciszej! — Na szczęście pracownicy ministerstwa byli zajęci własnymi sprawami i w świście kominków oraz gwarze rozmów nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi. — Wściekaj się, ile ci się podoba, ale idziemy do Malfoyów. Koniec dyskusji. — Wyciągnął z kieszeni woreczek z proszkiem Fiuu i wskazał na kominek. — Mówisz Malfoy Manor. Przejście będzie otwarte.

Z bolesną świadomością, że kolejne protesty na nic się nie zdadzą, drżącą dłonią sięgnął do woreczka. Stojąc w kominku, na chwilę zamknął oczy, a kiedy ponownie je otworzył, surowe rysy twarzy mężczyzny były nieprzejednane jak zawsze i Harry poczuł ukłucie zdrady. Snape wiedział, co Malfoy mu zrobił. Wiedział, jak ciężko było podnieść się po tamtej godzinie. Mimo to zmuszał go do pójścia tam.

Harry przełknął z trudem.

— Malfoy Manor!

Świat zawirował. Po minucie szaleńczego okręcania się Harry zaczął zwalniać, ale wciąż nie był przyzwyczajony do podróżowania w ten sposób. Niezgrabnie wypadł z kominka i to wprost w ramiona Malfoya. Czując na sobie ręce mężczyzny, odskoczył jak oparzony, a następnie cofnął się, aż róg gzymsu wbił mu się w plecy. Lucjusz patrzył na niego z tym samym osobliwym zainteresowaniem, Narcyza wyglądała na skonsternowaną, a Draco miał minę, jakby nie był pewny, co ma myśleć o takim zachowaniu. Twarz Harry'ego zapłonęła czerwienią.

— Ja…

Cokolwiek planował powiedzieć na swoje usprawiedliwienie, utonęło w nagłym szumie ognia i z paleniska wystąpił Snape.

Ciemne spojrzenie na krótko przeniosło się na Harry'ego, a potem na Narcyzę.

— Cudownie cię znowu widzieć, Narcyzo. Mam nadzieję, że nie sprawiamy kłopotu niezapowiedzianą wizytą? Lucjusz nalegał i zwyczajnie nie mogłem mu odmówić.

Po powitaniu i wymienieniu uprzejmości zostali zaprowadzeni do przestronnego salonu z oszkloną półokrągłą wnęką, która przedstawiała widok na ogród i białe pawie przechadzające się po równo przystrzyżonym trawniku. Gdy każdy zajął miejsce — Severus i Lucjusz na fotelach, Narcyza na szezlongu, a Harry obok Draco na sofie — pyknęło i na stoliku pojawiły się filiżanki oraz czajniczek z aromatyczną herbatą. Zaraz za nimi podążyły talerz czekoladowych muffinek, patera pełna owoców oraz taca różnokolorowych tartinek. Na widok tego ostatniego żołądek Harry'ego upomniał się nieprzyjemnie, więc szybko przywłaszczył sobie jedną, by następnie skubać ją ze wzrokiem wbitym uparcie we własny spodek.

— Jak odnajdujesz się w nowej sytuacji, Alanie? — zapytał Lucjusz, nie pozwalając Harry'emu ignorować tego, co się wokół niego dzieje.

Bez wątpienia wiedziony niezaspokojoną ciekawością próbował wybadać okoliczności nagłego pojawienia się rzekomego syna Snape'a.

— Jest w porządku — odpowiedział Harry zwięźle ku rozdrażnieniu mężczyzny.

— Ach, tak. Oczywiście żywię nadzieję, że Severus nie jest zbyt surowy? Ma w Hogwarcie niemałą reputację, choć nie bez powodu. Warzenie eliksirów to nie przelewki. — Kiedy Harry wymruczał jedynie „oczywiście, że nie", arystokrata niestrudzenie ciągnął dalej, choć tym razem powieka jego lewego oka drgnęła w nerwowym tiku zdradzającym poirytowanie: — Obawiam się, że umknęło mi imię twojej matki…

— Moja matka nie żyje — wypalił Harry.

Po tym oświadczeniu zapadła niezręczna cisza. Twarz Lucjusza wyrażała zaskoczenie i jego wzrok powędrował do niewzruszonego Snape'a, który przyglądał się całej sytuacji z nieodgadnioną miną. Narcyza natomiast spojrzała na Harry'ego z matczynym współczuciem, co wywołało dziwne skojarzenie z Molly Weasley.

Draco pierwszy przerwał ciszę, nadal wyraźnie zafascynowany faktem, czyim Harry jest synem.

— Naprawdę zamieszkałeś w tym roku z Severusem? To znaczy, zanim przyszliście, ojciec coś wspomniał, ale naprawdę niewiele. Czemu Severus nic nie powiedział? Czy to z powodu…

Draco zrobił dramatyczną pauzę i Harry poczuł się niezręcznie, bo zupełnie nie wiedział, co chłopak miał na myśli.

— _Draco _— upomniała surowo Narcyza. — To niegrzeczne tak wypytywać gościa.

Harry jednak miał wrażenie, że to nie z powodu manier Narcyza mu przerwała.

Na szczęście po tym incydencie nikt więcej nie zadawał osobistych pytań. Tak jak Snape przewidział, dorośli pogrążyli się w rozmowie na bardziej lub mniej istotne tematy jak wzrost kursu galeona kosztem angielskiego funta, spadek cen kamieni szlachetnych, w tym kamienia księżycowego po proszkowaniu będącego przydatnym składnikiem eliksirów, nowym kierunku politycznym obranym przez Knota oraz zdobywającym popularność w ostatnim czasie trendzie w modzie, który polegał na kombinacji strojów czarodziejskich z mugolskimi. Najwidoczniej Gladrag zapoczątkował go, tworząc czarodziejską szatę ślubną przypominającą frak.

Draco nie czekał długo, by zaciągać Harry'ego do swojego pokoju.

~oOo~

— Pamiętasz może Kathleen Braun? — zapytał Severus.

— Braun… — mruknął Lucjusz. — Niech pomyślę. Braunowie uczestniczyli w kilku ministerialnych bankietach poświęconych zbiórce na cele charytatywne…

— Czy to nie ta ładna brunetka, którą przyjęto do Akademii w tym samym roku, co Severusa? — wtrąciła się Narcyza, patrząc na męża. — Wróciła wtedy prosto z Instytutu Czarownic w Salem. Jej ojciec miał dość konserwatywne podejście, więc wolał, by pobierała edukację otoczona dziewczętami. Severus kilka razy o niej wspominał.

— Racja — odparł Lucjusz mało przekonującym tonem.

Severus nie wątpił, że Lucjusz postanowił zdać się na wiedzę żony. Jako typowy polityk przejawiał tendencję do zapamiętywania rzeczy tylko użytecznych, a Kathleen nie miała wielkiego znaczenia dla świata polityki.

— Narcyza jak zwykle ma niezawodną pamięć — przyznał Severus z lekkim uśmiechem. Odstawił filiżankę i odchylił się na oparcie. — Wiele razy byliśmy parowani przy zaliczeniowych projektach, co zaowocowało późniejszą przyjaźnią, a nawet… czymś więcej. Kathleen zaszła w ciążę niedługo przed zakończeniem wojny.

— Skoro połączyła was romantyczna więź, czemu się z nią nie ożeniłeś? — zapytała Narcyza z dezaprobatą. — Może społeczeństwo jest dużo bardziej liberalne w tych kwestiach niż dawniej, ale przyzwoitość nakazuje postępować w sposób należny naszemu wychowaniu.

Severus przybrał na twarz bolesny wyraz, co nie było trudne, zważywszy na to, że wciąż nie mógł pogodzić się z kłamstwem Lily.

— Byłem nieuważny i zobaczyła na moim ramieniu znak. Niewiele mogłem wtedy zrobić oprócz wymuszenia obietnicy milczenia. — Snape westchnął ciężko. — Od tamtej pory zaczęła mnie unikać. Kathleen nigdy mi nie powiedziała, że jest w ciąży.

W rzeczywistości nie było to aż tak dalekie od prawdy. On i Kathleen nawiązali przyjaźń podczas wspólnej nauki w Akademii, a ich kontakt urwał się po wypłynięciu na świat wiadomości, że jest śmierciożercą. Czasami zastanawiało go, czy gdyby wtedy nie kochał Lily, połączyłoby ich coś więcej. Byli doskonałymi parterami i rozumieli się w lot, choć w tamtym okresie ich relacja skupiała się głównie wokół pracy.

Gdy Severus zdecydował się przyjąć chłopaka jako swojego syna, długo rozważał, jak wytłumaczyć jego nagłe pojawienie się. Jeśli historia miała brzmieć wiarygodnie, nie było miejsca na błąd. Najłatwiejszym rozwiązaniem byłoby powiedzieć, że Alan jest wynikiem przelotnej znajomości z kobietą, której imienia na drugi dzień nawet się nie pamięta, a kiedy w końcu dzieciak zaczął dociekać prawdy o ojcu, trafił na Spinner's End i tym sposobem Severus przyjął obowiązek, jak nakazywała tradycja. To jednak narażałoby chłopca na drwiny, bo na dziecko z przygodnego seksu patrzyło się tak samo źle jak na dziecko ze zdrady. W przeciwnym razie nie istniałoby Zaklęcie Przynależności.

Ale wtedy przyszła mu na myśl Kathleen. Braunowie byli czystokrwistą rodziną z tradycjami, która zniszczona przez terror wojny wyemigrowała do Anglii, by ocalić to, co jeszcze z niej pozostało. Odtąd politycznie neutralni, szanowani, a jednak stojący na uboczu i przede wszystkim nieobracający się w kręgach, o których niewiedzy Severusowi zależało najbardziej. Dodatkowo nikt nie będzie obwiniał kobiety, która chciała chronić dziecko przed kryminalistą. Nawet uniewinniony wciąż posiadał złą sławę i istnieli tacy, którzy wątpili w jego niewinność. To jeden z tych przypadków, kiedy konwenanse przestawały mieć zastosowanie. A ponieważ mimo niewielkiej liczebności czarodziejskie społeczeństwo było niezwykle hermetyczne, nagłe pojawienie się Alana nie powinno wzbudzić podejrzeń. Mało kto przykładowo wiedział, że Albus Dumbledore posiadał siostrę, a sam Severus dowiedział się o tym zupełnie przypadkiem, gdy będąc u Aberfortha, zobaczył portret Ariany. Sporo czystokrwistych rodzin z powodzeniem też ukrywało istnienie charłaków. O Argusie Filchu, pochodzącym z długiej linii Filchów, nikt nie miał pojęcia aż do czasu, gdy Albus zatrudnił go jako woźnego Hogwartu. Rzecz jasna Maurycy Filch był bardzo niepocieszony tym faktem, co skutkowało wielką awanturą w dyrektorskim gabinecie.

— Braunowie byli neutralni politycznie — wywnioskował Lucjusz. — Nie po to uciekli przed rządami Grindelwalda, by mieszać się w kolejną wojnę. A ponieważ podchodzą pod jurysdykcję niemieckiego ministerstwa…

— …dużo trudniej jest dochodzić pewnych rzeczy — dokończył Severus. — Z tym że w przypadku Alana nawet oni mieli nie lada problem.

— Co masz na myśli? — zapytała natychmiast Narcyza. — Biedactwo, sprawiał wrażenie okropnie przestraszonego, kiedy pojawił się w naszym salonie.

Lucjusz parsknął, a następnie zakaszlał, żeby zamaskować ewidentne faux pas i nie narażać się na gniew żony.

— Powinnaś go widzieć w ministerstwie. W windzie chował się za Severusem jak małe dziecko i nie odezwał się ani słowem. Aż zacząłem wątpić, czy w ogóle potrafi mówić.

— Bardzo nieładnie tak mówić o synu przyjaciela — zganiła Narcyza. — Powinieneś się wstydzić.

— Tylko stwierdzam fakty.

Snape zmierzył Lucjusza twardym spojrzeniem.

— Pomimo ujęcia tego w tak _obcesowy_ sposób Lucjusz ma rację. — Przejechał dłonią przez włosy i przez chwilę milczał, udając zastanowienie nad następnymi słowami. W rzeczywistości wszystko miał przygotowane; obaj z Albusem rozważyli każde za i przeciw tej wersji wydarzeń. — Kathleen nie poinformowała ministerstwa, kto jest ojcem, w czym bez wątpienia miały udział jeden czy dwa confundusy. Wiedziała, że jak wielu innym udało mi się wymigać. Po jej nagłej śmierci Alan został posłany do dziadków, a kiedy po kilku latach i oni zmarli, trafił do sierocińca. Niemieckie ministerstwo gruntownie zbadało sprawę, ale mimo to nie udało się im mnie wyśledzić. Podczas gdy urzędnicy gonili własny ogon, Alan przebywał w rodzinie zastępczej, do której nie należeli mili ludzie. Mimo korzeni Kathleen nie umiał niemieckiego, co powodowało dodatkowe problemy. W końcu, po prawie trzech latach, użyto eliksiru i tym sposobem trafił do mnie. Zaledwie tydzień temu odkryłem, że obawiał się, iż będę go karał biciem czy zamykaniem bez jedzenia.

Narcyza wydęła usta w zgorszeniu.

— Nic dziwnego, że jest tak płochliwy. Nie wiadomo, co jeszcze tacy ludzie mogli mu zrobić. Gdy pomyślę, że coś takiego miałoby spotkać mojego Dracona...

— Prosiłbym was o zachowanie dyskrecji. Nie potrzebuję, by szeptano za plecami Alana.

Twarz Narcyzy złagodniała. Następnie kobieta posłała mężowi ostre spojrzenie. Severus roześmiał się w duchu, wiedząc, że Lucjusz jest trzymany na krótkiej smyczy i jeśli nie chce się narażać na gniew żony, nie piśnie niepowołanym osobom ani słówka.

— Oczywiście.

Snape wiedział, że podjął właściwą decyzję. Jeśli w swoim życiu nauczył się czegoś o kłamaniu, to właśnie tego, że najbardziej wiarygodne są kłamstwa oparte na prawdzie. Przedstawienie życia Harry'ego jak najbliżej rzeczywistości — brak rodziców, wychowanie przez krewnych, nawet opowieść o okrutnym traktowaniu w rodzinie zastępczej — wszystko to tłumaczyło jego wcześniejsze zachowanie, a jednocześnie było tak dalekie od tego, w jaki sposób czarodziejski świat postrzegał Chłopca, Który Przeżył, że nikomu nie przyjdzie go głowy, by skojarzyć go z Alanem Snape'em.

Lucjusz przesunął dłonią po brodzie.

— Życie jest prawdziwie pełne niespodzianek. Zatem przyjąłeś go bez zastrzeżeń?

— Krew to krew — odrzekł Snape. — Szczególnie jeśli czysta.

Lucjusz wychylił się do przodu, ukazując rząd białych zębów w szelmowskim uśmiechu.

— A już myślałem, że nie będzie komu kontynuować linii Snape'ów. Nie próżnowałeś. Teraz wreszcie rozwikłało się, dlaczego Severus z takim wigorem spędzał każdy wolny czas w laboratorium. Cóż może być bardziej romantycznego od dwóch zakochanych wspólnie pochylonych nad parującym kociołkiem amortencji?

Narcyza uśmiechnęła się z melancholią.

— Nie ma to jak wspólna pasja, prawda? Pamiętam, jak każdej soboty zabierałeś mnie na tańce, bo oboje uwielbialiśmy tango. — Potrząsnęła głową, otrząsając się ze wspomnień. Następnie zapytała delikatnie: — Czy twój syn wie?

— Tylko część — odparł Snape, odgadując, do czego Narcyza nawiązuje. Wcześniej przerwała Draco, kiedy ten w obecności Harry'ego próbował odnieść się do jego służby u Czarnego Pana. Nie wszyscy śmierciożercy wtajemniczali swoje dzieci z różnych powodów, choć najczęściej z najbardziej prozaicznego: dzieci miewały tendencję do mówienia niewłaściwym osobom niewłaściwe rzeczy. — Ma dopiero piętnaście lat, a do tego przyzwyczaja się do nowego środowiska. Nie mogę zrzucać na niego tak ważnych spraw, licząc, że się po prostu dostosuje.

Lucjusz spojrzał na niego ostro.

— Chyba nie twierdzisz…

— Alan został wychowany w duchu czystokrwistej tradycji — przerwał mu Snape zimno — ale nie będę wymagał od niego czegoś, czego nie rozumie. Wiem, do czego zobowiązuje mnie przysięga. Czarnemu Panu jednak niepotrzebni są nielojalni zwolennicy, bo zostali zmuszeni do służby. Co więcej, nie każdy jest do niej stworzony, bo nie wszyscy mają potrzebną ambicję czy odpowiednie umiejętności.

— Dobrze powiedziane — pochwaliła Narcyza. — Powinieneś brać przykład z Severusa, drogi mężu. Te całe dyskusje o polityce i przyszłości Draco powodują u mnie migrenę. A to jeszcze dziecko.

Lucjusz schował się za filiżankę, bardzo niepocieszony słowami żony. Severusa wiele kosztowało, by się nie roześmiać. Narcyza, podobnie jak reszta Blacków, była nauczona poczucia wyższości nad mugolami, ale w przeciwieństwie do Bellatriks nie przepadała za krwawą polityką Czarnego Pana. Tolerowała wybór męża i wspierała go, ale gdyby Czarny Pan zagroził jej rodzinie, nie wahałaby się wbić czarodziejowi różdżki w plecy przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji.

~oOo~

Pod pewnymi względami pokój Draco był podobny do Harry'ego — był jasny i przestronny, miał wygodne łóżko oraz solidnie wykonane meble. Tutaj jednak podobieństwa się kończyły. Podczas gdy w pokoju Harry'ego znajdowało się zaledwie kilka najważniejszych przedmiotów, półki Draco uginały się od najróżniejszych drobiazgów i pamiątek świadczących o tym, kto w tym pokoju mieszka. Były tam poruszające się figurki różnych gatunków smoków, leniwie unoszący się w powietrzu złoty znicz, pocztówki z wakacji, pudełko z kolekcją czarodziejskich kart, komplet gargulek, zestaw szachów, schludnie poukładane komiksy oraz książki, jak również rodzinne zdjęcia w ozdobnych ramach. Na ścianach wisiały plakaty ulubionej drużyny quidditcha i zespołu muzycznego, w którym Harry rozpoznał Fatalne Jędze, a w kącie stała miotła wyścigowa.

Wszystko to sprawiło, że Harry poczuł ukłucie zazdrości. Jego sypialna w Prince Manor pomimo całego swojego piękna nie wywoływała tego specyficznego wrażenia powodującego, że osoba, która do niej wejdzie, stwierdzi z całym przekonaniem: „to jest pokój Harry'ego".

— Co chcesz robić? — zapytał Draco, na co Harry jedynie wzruszył ramieniem. — To może szachy?

— Okej, ale nie jestem w nich zbyt dobry.

— Super! Crabbe i Goyle, moi koledzy, są zbyt ciemni, by grać, a ojciec zawsze mnie ogrywa. Czasami przyjdzie Dafne, ale ona woli babskie sprawy jak zbieranie kwiatów i robienie z nich wianków.

Wywrócił oczami, obrazując, co o takim zajęciu myśli. Następnie sięgnął po pudełko szachów i rozsypał figury na stolik przy akompaniamencie okrzyków oburzenia gońców oraz jękliwego zawodu królowej. Figury szybko zaprzestały marudzenia i zaczęły wskakiwać na właściwe miejsca na rozłożonej planszy.

— Dafne?

— Dafne Greengrass. Jest na moim roku w Slytherinie. Ma też młodszą siostrę Astorię. — Draco przekrzywił głowę. — Uczysz się w zagranicznej szkole czy prywatnie?

— Do tej pory prywatnie — mruknął Harry. — Ale Severus zdecydował, że w tym roku idę do Hogwartu.

Draco kiwnął głową, jakby słowa Harry'ego potwierdziły jego przypuszczenia, po czym wykonał pierwszy ruch, przesuwając jeden z białych pionków o dwa pola do przodu.

— To było do przewidzenia, że Severus nie puści cię nigdzie indziej. Bardzo ceni sobie Hogwart, nawet pomimo tego że dyrektorem jest tam Dumbledore.

— A co jest nie tak z Dumbledore'em? — zapytał Harry niemal ostro.

— Żartujesz? Dumbledore to największy miłośnik szlam i zdrajców. Hogwart byłby dobrą szkołą, gdyby nie uczęszczało do niej pospólstwo oraz gdyby nie okrojono programu. Za czasów Dippeta uczniowie poznawali magoznawstwo, magię bezróżdżkową oraz teorię czarnej magii. Jasne, rzadko w której szkole nauczyciele pokazują, jak _wykonuje się _czarnomagiczne zaklęcia, ale żeby tak zupełnie je wykluczyć? No i nie zapomnijmy, że historii magii naucza _duch_, który nie potrafi nawet zapamiętać twojego nazwiska i myśli, że świat kręci się wokół wojen goblinów. A już prawdziwym koszmarem są lekcje opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami prowadzone przez _półolbrzyma_, który uważa, że interesujące są tylko te stworzenia, które potrafią cię w okamgnieniu rozszarpać.

Harry'ego wiele kosztowało, by nie przywalić Malfoyowi. Tak, zgadzał się, że Binns nie nadawał się na nauczyciela, ale oczernianie Hagrida i lekceważenie osób mugolskiego pochodzenia prawdziwie działało mu na nerwy. Co więcej, nawet jeśli magia bezróżdżkowa brzmiała użytecznie, a magoznawstwo było najwyraźniej odpowiednikiem mugoloznawstwa, to usunięcie czarnej magii wyszło tylko na korzyść. Nie potrzebowali kolejnego Voldemorta. Wystarczyło, że pozbycie się jednego czarnoksiężnika nastręczało problemów.

— Jaki jest twój ulubiony zespół? — zapytał nagle Malfoy, który ewidentnie nie lubił ciszy.

— Quidditcha?

— Aha.

— Sroki z Montrose — odpowiedział Harry, starając się odsunąć irytację na bok. — Są najlepsi. Szkoda tylko, że Murray już nie gra. Potrafiła złapać znicza w rekordowym tempie i nic dziwnego, że w końcu zażądała szybszego. Co to za zabawa skończyć grę, jeszcze zanim którakolwiek z drużyn strzeli gola?

— Ja tam wolę Nietoperze z Ballycastle. Sroki były dobre, ale jakieś pięćdziesiąt lat temu. Natomiast Nietoperze mają świetny styl i są zdeterminowani, a do tego posiadają najlepszą maskotkę w całej Wielkiej Brytanii.

Harry zamrugał i spojrzał na Malfoya, jakby wyrosła mu druga głowa.

— Serio? Ale oni mają Gacka Stodolaka.

— No właśnie! — Draco przybrał poważną minę. — Widziałeś tę reklamę kremowego piwa? Jest nie do pobicia: „Mam bzika na punkcie kremowego piwka". I to mówi nietoperz.

Harry pokręcił głową. Osobiście nie miał nic przeciwko nietoperzom, ale żeby tak się nimi zachwycać, nawet jeśli występowały w reklamach?

— Szach mat! — wykrzyknął triumfalnie Draco.

Harry spojrzał na szachownicę i westchnął. Szło mu fatalnie, czego jego królowa nie omieszkała mu ze zgrozą wytknąć. Do tego nie pomagało, że wieże i gońce przekrzykiwały się nawzajem, udzielając sprzecznych wskazówek, bo nie chciały zostać zmiecione przez figury Draco. Teraz nie pozostało Harry'emu już żadne pole manewru.

— Wybacz — szepnął do czarnego króla, który szlochał w rozpaczy. Przechylił figurę, sprawiając, że się przewróciła i natychmiast znieruchomiała, co skończyło grę. — Mówiłem, że nie jestem zbyt dobry.

Malfoy machnął ręką, bagatelizując jego słowa.

— Nie było aż tak źle. Powinieneś najpierw zobaczyć Goyle'a i Crabbe'a w akcji. Z tobą przynajmniej można doprowadzić grę do końca, a to zagranie skoczkiem na samym początku było całkiem sprytne.

Chłopak zatrzasnął szachownicę i machnął różdżką, by wysłać ją na półkę.

— Nie wolno czarować poza Hogwartem — wypalił Harry bez zastanowienia.

Za te słowa otrzymał spojrzenie pełne politowania, ale po chwili na usta Ślizgona wypłynął przebiegły uśmieszek.

— Powinienem pamiętać, że znasz Hogwart tylko z opowieści, choć nie mam pojęcia, czemu Severus ci o tym nie powiedział.

— Czego mi nie powiedział?

— Że w czarodziejskich rodzinach tego zakazu nie można egzekwować.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, a jego mina wyraźnie mówiła „a niby dlaczego?".

Draco przewrócił oczami.

— Niby jak ministerstwo miałoby sprawdzać użycie czarów przez nieletnich? Pomyśl przez chwilę. Ministerstwo jest w stanie wykryć miejsce, w którym zaklęcie zostało rzucone, a nawet w pewnych sytuacjach powiedzieć jakiego rodzaju, ale wystarczą bardzo dobre osłony chroniące dom albo przebywanie na terenie zamieszkałym przez wielu czarodziejów i staje się to zwyczajnie niewykonalne. No chyba że ktoś zbada twoją różdżkę. Dzieje się tak, ponieważ konieczna jest do tego niezwykle rzadka umiejętność czytania sygnatur.

— Och.

Teraz wszystko nabrało sensu. Na drugim roku dostał upomnienie za nielegalne użycie czarów, choć niczemu nie zawinił. On i pani Figg byli jedynymi czarodziejami mieszkającymi w Surrey, więc było mało prawdopodobne, żeby mu się upiekło, zwłaszcza po tym jak Zgredek użył zaklęcia lewitującego akurat w środku salonu pełnego obserwujących to mugoli.

Nagle przypomniał sobie coś i miał ochotę pacnąć się w czoło. Przecież w Prince Manor użył magii! Snape wręczył mu swoją własną różdżkę, żądając rzucenia legilimens. Jakoś wtedy nie pomyślał o tym, że właściwie nie powinien czarować, ale to tylko potwierdzało słowa Malfoya.

Wtem pewna myśl wpadła mu do głowy.

— Czy ministerstwo nie powinno posiadać jakiegoś urządzenia wykrywającego?

— Posiada i zapewniam cię, że ciągle im to pika. Nie ma jednak kto tego odczytywać. Ojciec mówił, że obecnie zatrudniają tylko jedną osobę potrafiącą czytać sygnatury, ale pracuje w dziale kryminalistyki. O ile co lepsi aurorzy rzucają na miejscu zdarzenia zaklęcie skanujące, o tyle ich wyniki nie są stuprocentowo wiarygodne. Żeby stały się dowodem przed Wizengamotem, muszą najpierw zostać potwierdzone ponad wszelką wątpliwość.

Łał. Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu Malfoy brzmiał mądrze. Z drugiej strony tego typu wiedzę wpajano mu od małego.

— Alan, czy ty… pochodzisz z mugolskiej rodziny?

Harry skrzywił się, co Malfoy na szczęście zinterpretował na opak.

— No tak, Severus nie przyjąłby cię, gdybyś był półkrwi. Zapomnij o tym pytaniu.

Jak na ironię Malfoy nieświadomie uderzył w czuły punkt. Snape zaakceptował go tylko dlatego, że wymagała tego sytuacja i w innych okolicznościach prędzej zjadłby swój kociołek, niż zgodził się, by Harry z nim zamieszkał. To w pewnym sensie bolało. Najpierw podrzucono go pod próg Dursleyów, a teraz Snape'a. Gdziekolwiek by nie trafił, nikt go nigdy nie chciał.

Draco rozpostarł się bardziej na sofie.

— No dobra. Mów, o co chodzi. Czemu nagle zamieszkałeś z Severusem i czemu do tej pory nawet słowem o tobie nie wspomniał?

— Myślałem, że twoja mama kazała ci _nie wypytywać gości_.

Wąska twarz Malfoya wykrzywiła się w rozdrażnieniu.

— Po co ta cała tajemnica? — zripostował. — To jest normalne pytanie, zważywszy, że jesteśmy pośrednio rodziną.

Harry wstał i odwrócił się plecami. To, co Malfoy powiedział, było prawdą, a dalsze unikanie odpowiedzi tylko podsyci ciekawość. Mimo to nie miał ochoty na zwierzanie się z czegokolwiek akurat _Malfoyowi_. By dać sobie czas, udał zainteresowanie tym, co znajduje się przed nim. Dziabnął chińskiego ogniomiota stojącego na półce, na co ten rozwarł paszczę i machnął ogonem pokrytym szkarłatnymi łuskami.

— Mama obawiała się konsekwencji statusu Severusa jako śmierciożercy, więc nigdy nie powiedziała mu o byciu ojcem. Potem umarła, a dziadkowie nie żyją. Sprawą zajęli się odpowiedni ludzie. Tak trafiłem do Severusa. Koniec historii.

Harry przygryzł wargę. Nawet nie musiał kłamać. Jedyne co zrobił, to ominął kilka kluczowych kwestii. Czy to w taki właśnie sposób Snape oszukiwał Voldemorta? Naginając rzeczywistość, by potem zwyczajnie czekać, aż zostaną wyciągnięte niewłaściwe wnioski?

— Nie musisz być taki niemiły — odparł Draco urażonym tonem.

— A ty nie musisz wtykać nosa w nie swoje sprawy.

— Nie moje? Severus jest moim ojcem chrzestnym. Mam prawo…

— Nie, nie masz — uciął Harry. Odwrócił się, by zmierzyć Ślizgona zimnym spojrzeniem. — Co cię to w ogóle interesuje? I tak niczego to nie zmieni.

Malfoy wstał, a jego szare oczy ciskały błyskawice.

— A może ważny jest fakt, że dla niektórych rodzina coś znaczy, co? Mieszkasz z Severusem? W porządku! Ale nie licz, że nikt nie będzie się interesował tym, co się dzieje w jego życiu. Ojciec specjalnie was zaprosił, a matka ugościła, a zachowujesz się, jakby zrobił ci jakąś wielką krzywdę. Ile to razy zadał jakieś pytanie, które zbyłeś? Nie mam pojęcia, za kogo się masz, ale wiedz, że jesteś zwyczajnie niewdzięczny!

Harry poczuł się, jakby ktoś dał mu w twarz.

_Tak, twój ojciec mnie torturował_, chciał powiedzieć, _przez niego pragnąłem umrzeć. Pragnąłem tego bardziej, niż jesteś w stanie sobie wyobrazić._

Nagle pokój wydał się zbyt ciasny i duszny. Harry okręcił się na pięcie i ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

— Dokąd idziesz? — rozległ się za plecami zirytowany głos Draco.

— Do Severusa. Najwyższa pora wracać.

Wówczas Harry poczuł mrowienie na karku i instynktownie obrócił głowę. Malfoy stał z uniesioną różdżką i na ten jeden moment czas zatrzymał swój bieg. Widok wycelowanego ciemnego drewna, zmrużonych mściwie oczu i platyny włosów był tak podobny, że dreszcz strachu przebiegł przez ciało Harry'ego niczym elektryczny prąd.

I nagle świat runął do przodu.

Wysokie okna roztrzaskały się obsypując ich gradem szkła, a jasne światło oślepiło, kiedy fala dzikiej magii przetoczyła się przez pokój. Rozbrzmiał odgłos łamanego drewna, dartego materiału, a następnie ogromny łomot.

Kiedy wzrok Harry'ego powrócił, Draco leżał wśród pozostałości stolika jak połamana kukiełka. Nie poruszał się, a z każdą kolejną sekundą pod jego ciałem rosła kałuża krwi.

Harry jedynie potrafił stać w szoku.

~oOo~

Kiedy skrzat poinformował o połączeniu kominkowym z Adelą Parkinson (najwyraźniej potrzebowała poradzić się w jakiejś bardzo ważnej sprawie dotyczącej bankietu organizowanego przez Rosierów), Narcyza przeprosiła ich na moment i zostali sami. Maska Lucjusza opadła i Severus przyjrzał się uważnie zmęczonej, nieco zszarzałej twarzy, na której przybyło kilka nowych zmarszczek.

— No, no, Czarny Pan musiał być bardzo niezadowolony twoim ostatnim popisem — wbił Severus szpilę. — Nie dość, że straciłeś Pottera, to jeszcze trafiłeś do Azkabanu. Co za strata czasu i energii. Ile tym razem trzymał cię pod Cruciatusem? Kwadrans?

Twarz Lucjusza wygięła się w gniewie, a dłoń ścisnęła laskę z taką siłą, że aż pobladły knykcie. Snape obserwował to z beznamiętnie. W towarzystwie mogli odgrywać dobrych przyjaciół, ale nie zapomniał lekceważącej postawy Lucjusza, kiedy to on, Severus, był w niełasce. Jeśli Lucjusz chce pozostać z nim w dobrych stosunkach, powinien pamiętać, że ich przyjaźń wymaga większej lojalności.

— Zabiję go — wysyczał Lucjusz. — Jeśli kiedykolwiek trafi w moje ręce, przysięgam, że go zabiję. I nie użyję zwykłego niewybaczalnego, ale wyjątkowo bolesnej klątwy, na którą nie ma przeciwzaklęcia. Będzie płakał i błagał o śmierć. — Jego nozdrza zadrżały, gdy ze świstem wypuścił powietrze. — Jak uważasz, co lepsze? Klątwa wypalająca ciało od środka czy zniekształcająca i łamiąca po kolei wszystkie kości?

Snape syknął.

— Jeszcze się nie nauczyłeś? — warknął ze złością. — Jakim idiotą musisz być, że to do ciebie nie dotarło? Czarny Pan chce Pottera _dla siebie_. Nikt nie ma prawa go tknąć!

— Nie puszczę mu tego płazem! — ryknął Lucjusz, zupełnie tracąc opanowanie. Wstał, górując nad Severusem. Jego nienagannie ułożone włosy rozsypały się spod przepasanej wstążki, a żyła na skroni zapulsowała. — Torturowałem tego bachora przez godzinę, a on nie tylko uciekł, ale już następnego dnia był widziany w ministerstwie! Wiesz, jak to wyglądało? Wyszedłem na kłamcę! Niektórzy nawet drwią, że widocznie straciłem wprawę, skoro nie potrafię poprawnie rzucić niewybaczalnego!

Snape prychnął i również wstał.

— Jesteś naprawdę zdziwiony? Ten dzieciak czterokrotnie pokonał Czarnego Pana. Tak, Lucjuszu,_ czterokrotnie_. Mając zaledwie rok doprowadził do tego, że utracił ciało. Potem mając jedenaście, uniemożliwił mu powrót. I chyba pamiętasz, co się stało z dziennikiem? Nie tylko zabił dorosłego _bazyliszka_ i pokrzyżował plany Czarnego Pana po raz _kolejny_, ale jeszcze przeżył pojedynek trzy miesiące temu. Bez względu na to, co się o nim mówi i co ja sam o nim myślę, nie należy go lekceważyć.

— Takie słowa od człowieka, który na co dzień liże buty Dumbledore'owi, na pewno są wiele warte.

Dłoń Snape'a drgnęła, ale już po chwili na jego twarzy pojawił się złośliwy wyraz.

— Nie jestem w tym sam. Słyszałem, że skomlałeś o litość niczym pies, gdy Czarny Pan cię przesłuchiwał. Pewnie jeszcze trochę, a dobierałbyś mu się do tyłka. Szkoda tylko, że nie gustuje w mężczyznach...

Malfoy wycelował różdżkę w jego pierś, na co Snape jedynie spojrzał z pogardą.

— Nigdy się nie nauczysz, co? — Przybliżył się o krok, sprawiając, że różdżka bardziej wbiła mu się w pierś. — Nie jesteś jedynym, który potrafi być mściwy. Ci, którzy ze mną zadarli, zawsze gorzko tego żałują i nigdy nie zapominam zdrady. Myślałeś, że Czarny Pan mnie zabije, czyż nie? I nawet by cię to nie obeszło. Stałbyś obok, patrząc na moją śmierć. Gdzie podział się twój honor, Lucjuszu? Gdyby role były odwrócone, ja przynajmniej _próbowałbym_ go przekonać, żeby dał ci szansę.

Nagle Malfoy senior poczuł różdżkę wbijającą się w krocze. Wąskie wargi Snape'a wykrzywiły się drwiąco.

— Gdzie byłby teraz wielki ród Malfoyów, hm? Już zapomniałeś, ile mi zawdzięczasz? Gdyby nie ja, na zawsze pozostałbyś bezpłodny — wycedził w pobladłą z gniewu i upokorzenia twarz Malfoya.

Nagle drzwi się otworzyły. Narcyza wbiła w nich złowrogie spojrzenie.

— Znowu się kłócicie? Ile razy mówiłam, że pojedynki w tym domu są zakazane? Zbyt dużo cennych przedmiotów jest wrażliwych na zabłąkane klątwy. Severusie, powinieneś wiedzieć lepiej. Nie mam zamiaru znowu składać cię z powrotem. Klątwy Lucjusza zawsze są paskudne.

— Ależ oczywiście, Narcyzo — odrzekł Snape przepraszającym tonem. — Wybacz, to było tylko małe nieporozumienie. Jestem pewien, że Lucjusz zrozumiał swój błąd.

Szczęki arystokraty zacisnęły się gwałtownie. Zupełnie zignorował słowa Severusa, zbyt dumny, by potwierdzić je w jakikolwiek sposób.

Nagle z góry doszedł huk i trzy pary oczu spojrzały w sufit.

~oOo~

Z holu obok dobiegły pospieszne kroki i do pokoju wpadł Snape i państwo Malfoyowie.

— Co tu się dzieje?

— Merlinie!

Narcyza podbiegła do Draco i natychmiast zaczęła rzucać zaklęcia uzdrawiające, nie zważając na to, że klęczy w kałuży krwi własnego syna. Lucjusz natomiast stał przez sekundę jak wyciosany z kamienia. Następnie warknął do skrzata domowego, żądając przyniesienia eliksirów oraz powiadomienia prywatnego magomedyka o nagłym wypadku. Kiedy przerażone stworzenie wykonało rozkaz, Lucjusz okręcił się jak fryga i utkwił stalowe spojrzenie w Harrym. Jego twarz wyrażała czystą furię.

— Ty mały gówniarzu!

Reakcja Snape'a była natychmiastowa. Różdżka znalazła się w jego dłoni, choć powstrzymał się od celowania nią w Malfoya. To jednak wystarczyło, by mężczyzna przestał sztyletować wzrokiem chorobliwie bladego Harry'ego i rozluźnił uchwyt na lasce, w której skrywał różdżkę.

— Ja się tym zajmę — rzekł Snape ostrzegawczym tonem. — Alan, co się stało?

— Ja… ja… nie wiem. Draco. On… uniósł różdżkę i… Nie wiem… Nic nie zrobiłem. N-napra-wdę.

Serce tłukło się w piersi Harry'ego z taką siłą, że miał wrażenie, iż za chwilę z niej wyskoczy. Musiał też być na granicy hiperwentylacji, bo na moment pociemniało mu przed oczami. Zamknął je, ale nawet w ciemności pod powiekami widział krew. Bez względu na to, co powiedział Snape'owi, był winny.

Wzdrygnął się, gdy poczuł na ramieniu dłoń.

— Wszystko w porządku?

Nie ufając swojemu głosowi, Harry jedynie przytaknął mechanicznie.

— Twój syn zaatakował Draco. Musi ponieść karę — zażądał Lucjusz, sprawiając, że Harry zadrżał tak mocno, iż Snape poczuł to pod dłonią nadal spoczywającą na jego ramieniu.

— Gdyby Draco nie podniósł na Alana różdżki, ta sytuacja nie miałaby miejsca.

— To nie usprawiedliwia miotania niebezpiecznych zaklęć w Draco.

— Alan nie użył różdżki — odparł Snape ostro. — Ma zakaz jej używania.

Lucjusz spojrzał na niego ze sceptycyzmem.

— Bez różdżki?

— A widzisz, żeby miał jakąś w ręku? — zadrwił. — Alan ma tendencję do instynktownego reagowania w takich sytuacjach. Rozmawialiśmy już o tym _dlaczego_.

Bolesny jęk przerwał sprzeczkę. W tym samym momencie w progu zjawił się magomedyk prowadzony przez skrzata.

— Przybyłem, jak szybko się dało — poinformował ich nieco zdyszanym głosem i po szybkiej ocenie sytuacji zabrał się do pracy.

Z pomocą Narcyzy przenieśli Draco na łóżko. Miał złamaną kość ramienną, lekki wstrząs mózgu, a odłamek drewna wbił się w lewy bok, powodując nagły krwotok. Na szczęście obrażenia jedynie brzmiały groźnie, bo dzięki pomocy magii Draco wróci do pełnego zdrowia już następnego dnia. Magomedyk jednak zwrócił uwagę, że gdyby został odrzucony z nieco większą siłą, groziłoby to uszkodzeniem jednego z kręgów, a wtedy rekonwalescencja mogłaby nigdy nie być możliwa. Potwierdził też to, co powiedział Snape. Powodem był niekontrolowany wybuch magii, a nie konkretne zaklęcie.

Narcyza nieustannie przeczesywała złote kosmyki syna, najwyraźniej nie mogąc znieść myśli, jak niewiele dzieliło go od tragedii. Magomedyk rzucił Evanesco na puste fiolki i z trzaskiem zamknął torbę. Przed wyjściem przypomniał jeszcze o zaleceniach i poinformował, że przyjdzie następnego dnia sprawdzić stan pacjenta.

Draco, trochę zamroczony eliksirami, ale przytomny, wyśpiewał całą prawdę — jak on i Alan się pokłócili i jak wyciągnął różdżkę, bo był zły na to, że został zignorowany. O dziwo, nie próbował się usprawiedliwiać ani zwalać winy na Harry'ego, ale Harry podejrzewał, że zwyczajnie nie potrafił kłamać swojemu ojcu.

~oOo~

Reszta wizyty minęła Harry'emu jak we mgle. Ponieważ gniew Malfoya nie miał konkretnego ujścia, był zły na wszystko i wszystkich, i nawet działania Narcyzy, próbującej jakoś załagodzić sytuację, niewiele pomogły. Przed wyjściem Snape wyraził nadzieję, że ten incydent nie wpłynie negatywnie na relacje pomiędzy ich domami. W odpowiedzi Narcyza uśmiechnęła się blado i uspokoiła, że wina nie stoi po niczyjej stronie — impulsywność Draco nie jest nowością, a reakcja Alana nie wynikała ze świadomego działania.

Gdy wylądowali w Prince Manor, Harry ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Czuł się zupełnie wyczerpany.

— Mówiłem, żeby tam nie iść — mruknął zza dłoni.

Ze strony jego prawego ramienia dobyło się westchnienie.

— Mówiłeś. O co między wami poszło?

Harry potrząsnął głową. Nie chciał o tym mówić. Opuścił ręce i zmrużył oczy, gdy promienie słońca, przenikające przez wysokie okna, oświetliły jego twarz. Aż nie mógł uwierzyć, że wciąż trwało popołudnie. Ten dzień wydawał się być znacznie, znacznie dłuższy.

Nagle poczuł palce Snape'a pod brodą i mężczyzna spojrzał mu w oczy, jakby czegoś szukając, choć co to mogłoby być, Harry nie miał pojęcia.

— Hm, zdaje się, że czeka cię dojrzewanie magiczne.

— Co?

Snape puścił jego twarz.

— Dojrzewanie magiczne. Każdy czarodziej przez nie przechodzi, zanim osiągnie pełnię mocy. Wybuchy magii są jego pierwszymi zwiastunami. Trochę wcześnie, bo zwykle nie następuje to przed ostatnim rokiem edukacji, ale zważywszy na niedawne wydarzenia…

— Jakie wydarzenia?

— Chociażby twoja ucieczka podczas ataku Czarnego Pana. Lucjusz powiedział, że byli o krok od schwytania cię, ale nagle pochłonęła ich nienaturalna ciemność. Nikt nie rzucił w tamtym czasie zaklęcia, a mimo to potrzeba było Finite Incantatem, żeby ciemność się rozwiała. To była twoja sprawka, prawda? Twojej magii.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. Co miał powiedzieć? Prawdopodobnie tak było.

Usiadł na najbliższym fotelu, a gdy jego głowa dotknęła oparcia, zamknął oczy z błogim westchnieniem.

— A nie jest to normalne? — mruknął. — No wiesz, jak podczas dzieciństwa?

— Po pierwszym roku edukacji czarodziej traci umiejętność samodzielnego czerpania z wewnętrznego źródła magii aż do momentu rozpoczęcia nauki zaklęć bezróżdżkowych, jako że różdżka koncentruje ją i amplifikuje, dzięki czemu stajemy się precyzyjni w tym, co chcemy osiągnąć. Tylko w momencie wielkiego zagrożenia czy wściekłości kontrola ta może zostać zachwiana, a i to nie zdarza się często.

Harry uchylił powieki, by spojrzeć na Snape'a, który podążył jego śladem i usiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko.

— To skąd wiesz, że to nie była taka sytuacja? Że moja magia sama zaskoczyła. Pamiętaj, że raz nadmuchałem ciotkę Marge.

— Nie przypominam sobie, by się objawiła, kiedy Czarny Pan trzymał cię przywiązanego do nagrobka na cmentarzu — skomentował Snape obcesowo. Harry zrobił gniewną minę. — W ostatnich tygodniach natomiast zaczęła dawać się we znaki nawet w tak prozaicznych sytuacjach jak sprzeczka przy stole.

Twarz Harry'ego zapłonęła z zażenowania, gdy przypomniał sobie, jak cała zastawa drgała i podskakiwała, bo nie panował nad sobą.

— Co się dzieje podczas dojrzewania magicznego?

— Wszystko zależy od czarodzieja. W tamtym roku jeden z siedmiorocznych zamienił kolegę w jeża na pełen miesiąc, bo żartował sobie z jego włosów. Innym magia objawia się w _kolorach_.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc, ale Snape nie rozwinął myśli.

Wkrótce przestało mieć to znaczenie. Szum drzew dobywający się z otwartych drzwi tarasu powoli kołysał go do snu. Niestety nie dane było Harry'emu pozostać w tym błogim stanie, bo Snape, brzmiąc niezwykle blisko, nakazał:

— Idź do siebie. Obu nam przyda się odpoczynek. Później poproszę Milly, żeby przyniosła coś lekkiego do jedzenia.

Pomimo niezadowolenia Harry wstał. Niestety wcześniejsze emocje i wybuch magii pozostawiły go zupełnie wyzutym z energii. Zachwiał się, czując dziwną lekkość w głowie. Snape, dochodząc do wniosku, że zostawienie go samemu sobie nie skończy się dobrze, chwycił go pod ramię i pomógł wejść na górę.

W sypialni Harry mruknął „dziękuję" i usiadł na łóżku, jedynie gapiąc się w przestrzeń. Spodziewał się usłyszeć trzask zamykanych drzwi, ale ten nie nastąpił. Zamiast tego poczuł lekkie potrząśnięcie. Gdy uniósł głowę, Snape wyciągnął w jego kierunku piżamę. Harry jęknął w proteście. Naprawdę musi się przebierać? Nie może po prostu się położyć? Kiedy jednak spojrzał na swoją zakurzoną szatę, stwierdził, że może jednak nie. Z drugiej strony poduszka wyglądała tak zachęcająco…

Koniec końców Snape pomógł mu zmienić ubranie i chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu Harry'emu było wszystko jedno. Jego ostatnią myślą, gdy kołdra przykrywała jego ramiona, było, że łóżko jest wygodniejsze od fotela i dobrze, że Snape nie pozwolił mu w nim zasnąć.

Potem była już tylko ciemność.

* * *

><p><strong>Koniec rozdziału dwudziestego pierwszego<strong>

* * *

><p><em>AN: W następny rozdziale wyruszamy do Hogwartu. Więc hurray!_


End file.
